Destiny's Power: Strength of the Heart
by Pilot Ikari-kun
Summary: The Dead Sea Scrolls reveal the existence of 23, not 17, Messengers, and the fate of mankind falls to Destiny. A new Eva and pilot appear to face the future. Shinji-Asuka Rei-OC. M for some content. Chapter 22 up! Reviews welcome & encouraged! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Kazamaru Cometh

Disclaimer:

I do not own any characters in this fic except for Ryugi Kazamaru and his Eva, Unit-0X (If I did own Evangelion, Shinji would have gotten Rei, but he had to choose Asuka… At least as far as the original series! Much love for Rebuild 2.0!). Evangelion and all related articles are property of GAINAX.

'This stands for a thought'

"This for said dialog"

This for written or typed text

\\ This equals a flashback/

Italics are for radio dialogue or other such disembodied voices

(And this for sound effects, author's comments, or physical noises or actions)

-An Introduction and Message from the Author-

I know most fics are read or not depending on the impression of the first chapter. This is a certainty for my story here as Chapter 1 has nearly 2,000 views and the rest of my chapters have seen far less activity. After realizing that my old chapters were "lacking" I decided to rewrite them to bring them up to speed with my more educated and grown-up style of writing. When you read the first several chapters (1-6), please keep that in mind. I know the OC receives a lot of attention, and that's a fault in these early chapters I cannot amend without a complete reboot. To rewrite them any more than I have already would break down the foundation of the better, later chapters, and I can't do that. I know you read for enjoyment here on FanFiction, so I appreciate any criticism or feedback you can offer me. Even "This sucks because…" would be helpful, so I can learn to avoid mistakes made. But I cannot improve if I do not receive feedback. So, before you go after reading this first chapter, if you decide finishing the story is not worth your time, a brief response as to why would be extremely helpful for future writing and development. That said, please enjoy my "Rebuild" of Chapter 1 – Kazamaru Cometh. And as always, reviews are most welcome. Thank you.

- Pilot Ikari-Kun

Chapter 1: Kazamaru cometh

All was dark inside Gendo Ikari's office as he studied the paperwork sitting in front of him. With Sub-Command Fuyutsuki on sick leave, he was forced to deal with the more mundane tasks of running Nerv, and it was never a pleasurable experience for him. There were more important things he should be worrying about, and the paperwork merely got in his way… With the sound of his office door reporting and a scent of familiar perfume, Gendo simply continued working as he spoke.

"I assume you come bearing news of my new unit, Doctor? I asked not to be disturbed unless it was important."

Ritsuko Akagi flinched at the Commander's rough tone. He'd been increasingly less tolerable with her presence after she destroyed the Dummy Plug System, and the Rei Blanks in the bowls of Nerv. As far as she knew, he simply kept her around to keep up appearances, and because he still had a use for her…

"Yes, Sir." said Dr. Akagi, "The results have come in from the first few synchronization tests. None of the pilots can even sync with the Eva. Only Shinji managed a connection at all, but even after making contact, his brain could not take the stress of the attempt. The mental stress is too much for any of their minds to handle."

"The pool is dry, then?" The Commander looked up from his paperwork, white light glinting off his glasses as he met the Doctor's gaze. It was clear by his tone that he was not pleased… Ritsuko knew that meant that he would be especially intolerable this evening.

"It seems so, Sir… We need to find a pilot whose mind is more developed than that of a fourteen year old's, and is able to handle the incredible amount of information that the new control system puts out. We will have to widen our search criteria…"

"I see. I leave it to you then, Doctor…" Ritsuko nodded and began to leave as the commander finished, but he stopped her once again. "And Doctor… Do not disappoint me again." Ritsuko nodded once more and saw her way out.

'Bastard…' The Doctor left the Commander's office and continued walking down the hallway with her clipboard in hand.

"How did he take it, Sensei?" Maya Ibuki met up with her superior as the two of them walked down the corridor back to Ritsuko's office.

"Given the circumstances, he took it fairly well. Regardless, Maya, we have a lot of work to do ahead of us." The young brunet nodded.

"I'm sure we'll pull through, especially with you leading the search, Sensei." Ritsuko smiled a bit at her assistant's compliment.

"Thank you, Maya. That means a lot to me." The young Nerv Tech smiled and adjusted her clipboard. And so the search for the new pilot began…

XxXxXxX Three months later XxXxXxX

"Shinji, get back here Dumkopf!" Asuka's words rang out through Misato's apartment. "I'm gonna kill you!" Shinji ran as fast as his skinny non-athletic legs could carry him as he dashed and darted around Asuka and her very threatening, and painful, fists. "When I get my hands on you I'll break every damn bone in your body!" Her face was red as scarlet and her sleeves were rolled up. Shinji desperately didn't want to find out how seriously she was going to make good on her threat.

"But Asuka what did I do?" Shinji ducked behind the couch and moved side to side, trying to keep Asuka away as much as possible. "All I did was try to wake you up."

"And I'm sure you didn't notice I was in my nightshirt and without my bra, you pervert! You men are all the same, trying to sneak peeks at a poor defenseless woman while she's sleeping!"

Shinji blushed at Asuka's comment. He hadn't really noticed. But, now that Asuka mentioned it, his face reddened in a blush as the thought crossed his mind. But as he caught sight of her flustered and upset visage staring daggers in his general direction, he quickly apologized.

"N-No…I… didn't…I…I swear! I'm sorry if I offended you, but..."

Asuka interrupted Shinji before he could even finish what he was saying. "Stop apologizing for everything and take your punishment like a man!" Much to Shinji's horror, Asuka jumped up onto the couch, her nightshirt flipping up and truly revealing her underwear as she stomped across the furniture to get a good swipe at the young man, her fist reeling back as Shinji cowered. "This is what you get for being a Peeping Tom!"

Luckily for Shinji, Misato had heard the shouting and stopped Asuka before she ripped Shinji apart.

"Now Asuka, I'm sure Shinji didn't mean to look. You would've been late for school if he hadn't awakened you. You should really actually thank him."

"Me? Thank _that_ sniveling horndog? Not a chance in hell!" Asuka pouted and turned her head to the side, snorting in defiance.

"Asuka, you will thank him or no TV or desert for a week." Asuka's eyes opened wide at the purple-haired woman's threat. Normally Misato wouldn't care, but her beer supply was running low and she was cranky. Even Asuka's pride knew when to give to the Major's threats when she was without her alcohol. Begrudgingly, Asuka grumbled a quiet apology to the young man, but Misato wasn't having it.

"What was that?"

Asuka repeated through clenched teeth. "Yeah…thanks. Whatever."

"Now that wasn't so bad now was it?" Misato smiled and patted the redhead on the back. Asuka said nothing, but Shinji could tell that she was pretty ticked off, and he thought it best to get out of Misato's apartment and meet up with Toji and Kensuke as soon as possible to avoid being beaten to a pulp by the "Red-Haired Demon" as they were so keen on calling her. So Shinji quickly said his goodbyes, snatched his lunch and tore out of the front door before Asuka would have a chance to catch up to him. He walked for about five minutes before he spotted the other two "Stooges". He smiled lightly and approached the two of them.

"Good morning, Shinji." Both boys spoke in unison as took up positions on either side of the young man.

"Good morning." Shinji stated heavily. Kensuke noticed Shinji acting a little more depressed than usual, which was something a bit odd. Shinji was always a little depressed and withdrawn, but this morning he seemed quite a bit more so.

"What's the matter, Shinji? The She Devil got you down again?" Shinji sighed and looked down at the concrete as the three boys made their way towards school, stopping at a traffic light.

"Yeah, I noticed that she was sleeping a little late and would be late to class if I didn't wake her, so I tried to wake her up."

"Uh oh." Toji said. "What'd she do to you?"

"She chased me around the apartment trying to kill me until Misato came in and stopped Asuka from pounding me just when she had me cornered."

"Ah…" Kensuke said with a wistful sigh, "That Misato really is a babe!"

Shinji could tell his friends would be talking about Misato until they reached school, so he just stared at the sidewalk and only pretended to pay attention to them. His mind turned to the new Eva being designed in the bowels of Nerv. Not one of the pilots had been able to even synchronize with it. He had come close, but before the synch rate had even hit 5%, he had blacked out in the cockpit and had to be taken to the medical branch. Later, Misato had told him that it wasn't his fault and that the Eva's new system and upgrades had caused an information overload in his brain. Shinji knew that a new Eva without someone to pilot it could only mean one thing. A new pilot was being sought out, would soon be found, and then become another tool of his father's.

Shinji pondered about what the new pilot would be like. Would he be cold and uncaring like his father? Perhaps quick tempered like Asuka? He shuddered involuntarily. He made silent prayer that the new pilot wouldn't be like either of them. Maybe he'd be like Toji or Kensuke, or perhaps even Rei. Shinji blushed a bit as the thought and image of Rei came into his mind. Although the Blue-Haired girl was at times strange, there was just something about her that Shinji liked. She was always kind to him, except for that one time she had slapped him for talking badly about his father. He blushed a little more as a more awkward thought about Rei slowly crept into his mind. He caught himself and shook the thought out of his mind. Thoughts like that weren't going to do him any good. Especially not with Toji and Kensuke around. If they noticed-

"Hey Shinji!" Toji said with a smirk, "Why so red? Ayanami on your mind again? Or maybe it's the She-Demon?"

This only made Shinji blush more, if that were humanly possible. He looked up at Toji who was smirking at him, while Kensuke just chuckled at the sight of Shinji blushing so much seemingly out of the blue.

"N-No." Shinji replied weakly, "I…was just thinking about…"

"Hey Shinji, its ok. I'm glad to see you finally admitted your feelings for Ayanami." Toji snickered and fought back fits of laugher.

"But…but," Shinji stammered searching for the right words quickly, "I didn't admit that I liked Ayanami." He realized his mistake in word choice immediately after he said it.

"But Shinji," Kensuke said with a pleased look on his face, "we didn't say you admitted that you 'liked' her, we said you admitted that you had "feelings" for her. That could have meant anything." Shinji realized that he had just been tricked into saying that he liked Ayanami.

"I didn't mean that! What I meant was…I…uhhh…That is…" Both Toji and Kensuke reeled with laughter at Shinji's terrible attempt to defend himself. The young man was just too easy to mess with. Picking on such an easy target wasn't exactly the most fun they'd ever had, but when Shinji made it this easy, it was always a good laugh.

"It's okay Shinji." Toji slowed his chuckles and wiped a tear from his eye. "You know we're just messing with you."

"Yeah, yeah… Good one you guys." Shinji huffed and sighed. Though he'd never admit it to anyone, it wasn't Rei that he really felt close to, at least like that anyway… Sure, Rei was nice, and he always felt calm and accepted around her, but there was something else about Asuka that Shinji was drawn to. He just wished that she didn't always push him away so often… He absent-mindedly glanced at his watch and his eyes opened in shock. "Oh no… Look at the time! We're going to be late to class!"

Kensuke as Toji immediately looked worried and started running along with Shinji.

"The class rep will have our asses for sure!"

"Heh, she could have my ass anytime."

"Damn it Toji, shut up!"

With that all Three Stooges took off at a full run, and charged full speed ahead toward school. But, they were lucky. They arrived at class about a minute before the bell rang, leaving them just enough time to take their seats and for Hikari to lead the class in the normal, " Stand, bow, sit" routine. After the standard ritual of beginning class had been held the professor began his lesson about Second Impact, and Shinji began to drift off into dreamland. But it wouldn't last.

The silence of the classroom was shattered by the sound of screeching tires from outside. As quickly as the sound was heard, every student in the classroom was up and about, staring out the window to see what could have caused such a noise. Was there a crash? Did someone need help? Despite the looks of curiosity on everyone's faces, they couldn't have been prepared for what they saw next.

XxXxXxX

A bright red sports car screamed down the street, the engine revving loudly as the car zipped and weaved around other motorists and parked cars. While it wasn't clear exactly how fast the car was traveling, one could safely assume the driver of the vehicle was going several miles an hour over the speed limit.

"Damn it! I can't be late, not today. Damn alarm clock…"

The young man in the driver's spoke to himself, mumbling through a piece of toast in his mouth, and brushed a hand through his brown spiked hair, glancing at himself in his rear-view mirror, swerving to avoid a pothole.

"Being late on the first day of class… What kind of first impression would that make? 'Welcome to the class, Mister Kazamaru. Oh, and try to refrain from such delinquent behavior in the future, please. It is very irresponsible.' Damn it to hell…"

He swerved to avoid nailing another pothole and hit a rather large dip in the road. The car sailed through the air from the speed, the stunned onlookers staring down from the classroom above hearing a panicked cry and spying an arm flailing through the driver's side window, before the car came down hard front wheels first. The shocked driver shook himself out of the daze he was in and spotted his goal dead ahead, but found he was going far too fast.

"…Son of a bitch…"

He hit the brakes and turned the wheel, the car spinning out of control as circular skid marks followed in the car's wake. The rear tire struck the curb, reversing the car's spin as more screaming came from the driver, and just as things looked bleak, the car stopped, tires smoking, right in a school parking space. All was quiet for a moment as the driver simply sat there, hands gripping the steering wheel, white as a ghost as his toast dropped from his mouth…

XxXxXxX

The class had all but forgotten about the strange happenings just a moment ago, some of the girls talking about how crazy and irresponsible the driver must have been, when the door to the classroom opened with a bang and in stepped, more like stumbled, a student whom none of them had ever seen before.

"Ryugi Kazamaru…present." The young man panted as the class simply stared. The elderly professor stared for a moment as well, but soon gathered himself and spoke.

"Um…yes, indeed. Class we have a new student. Mr. Kazamaru, please take a seat. Any seat will do."

"Um, right. Nice to meet you all." He bowed sheepishly as a few students gave him a disapproving eye, but for the most part they had all gone back to doing absolutely nothing as the professor lectured on about how Second Impact had affected the world's climate.

'Just my luck, first day, I'm late, and already everyone thinks I'm some sort of weirdo...' Ryugi sighed as he looked around the room, moving towards a seat near the back of the class. His eyes came to rest on Rei who, as usual, was looking out the window. He looked at her for a moment as if he were interested in something, but stopped almost as soon as he started. 'Well', he thought, 'at least someone isn't giving me an eye…' He moved and sat down in a seat, placing his school bag down and opening the red laptop in front of him. As soon as he did, a soft beep sounded and drew his attention to the screen.

Hi. I'm Hikari Horaki, the class rep. Welcome to the class, but do try to be on time next time.

Ryugi read the message with a grimace and responded.

Um…Thank you. I'm really sorry… My alarm clock just failed to wake me up this morning, but I'll try my best to not let it happen again. I just arrived in the city two days ago and don't really know my way around yet. He hit send and the message was on its way. He waited for a few more minutes before the reply arrived.

I'm sure the visitor's guide could help you with that, but I guess if you wanted to talk to someone in the class you could ask one of the Eva pilots. I don't think that anyone knows more about the city than they do. It's kind of their job to know. He read the message and then typed a short reply.

Thank you, Class Rep. I really appreciate it. And again, sorry for being late.

You're welcome. Just be on time from now on and it will be fine. Came the answer.

'EVA pilots huh? I wonder what they're going to be like… After all, if I'm going to be working with them, I hope they're friendly.' After his short conversation with Hikari, he went back to looking around the classroom. Sitting at the back of the class was just fine with him. It allowed him to see everything that was going on. He loved watching people to try and guess what they were thinking and what they were like.

As he looked around he saw many different people: A redhead who looked like she was bored out of her scull who he recognized as the designated pilot of Evangelion Unit 02 from his brochure on working at Nerv, a frizzy-haired kid with glasses who looked pretty intent on working on his camera, another bored kid who looked tough, but the way he looked around seemed to suggest he wasn't as gruff as he looked, and the brown-haired girl named Hikari.

A dark brown, almost black-haired boy who looked unhappy caught his attention next. That was obviously Shinji Ikari, the pilot of Evangelion Unit 01. But there was something about the blue-haired girl by the window… He watched her for a while longer than the others. Something about her seemed to captivate his interests. She seemed quiet, yet seemed as if she had a lot to say. Neutral to her surroundings but captivated by the world that she saw outside her window. Expressionless, but her eyes said more than words ever could. He realized that she was looking back at him and quickly looked away. Her eyes were red, and that meant she had to be Rei Ayanami, the pilot of Evangelion Unit 00.

Rei was not sure why the new student called "Ryugi Kazamaru" was looking at her, but she didn't seem to mind. Plenty of people looked at her each day. She was rather strange after all. Red eyes and blue hair typically made her stand out quite fully among a group of people, so she was used to stares and questioning glances. Perhaps he was looking at her because he found her strange or interesting. 'Does he think that I am interesting?' As she thought this, a slight, almost unnoticeable blush crept across her face. 'I believe that would be…strange.'

Shinji looked over at her to see what she was doing as he often did and was surprised to see her blushing, even if it being a small one.

'Is she blushing? That can't be… She's only ever blushed when I cleaned her apartment for her. But If she is, then what is she blushing about?' As Shinji pondered his thoughts, Asuka looked over at him to see him looking at Rei, who by now had stopped blushing and gone back to looking out of the window.

'That pervert… He's probably thinking his dirty perverted thoughts about Wondergirl right now.' Asuka shifted in her seat and grumbled with a slight pout. 'Just you wait, Shinji… I'll get you at lunch for this, and for this morning. Misato can't save you when she isn't around.'

Toji, who was always looking out for his pals, saw Asuka staring at Shinji with a very clear "I'm going to punch you so hard you'll wish you were dead" look, and quickly typed him a message telling him to look out at lunch. When he got the return message asking why, Toji told him to take a peek at Asuka, who was now simply glaring at the young man out of the corner of her blue eyes. Just as Shinji got the message, the lunch bell rang and the students filed out of the classroom towards the lunch area.

XxXxXxX

Ryugi got up and grabbed his lunch, some leftover stir-fry from the night before, and sat by himself to eat, seeing as he had no real friends in this new place. He sat under a tree and watched as the other kids ate their lunches. He watched the same few people as he did before sit in what he guessed were their respective places around the food area. He was just beginning to munch on his lunch, when he heard someone yell.

"Fight!"

He looked over to where the shouting had come from to see a group of older guys beating on some younger kids. 'Isn't that always the way…? Those kids can't do anything to mess with those big guys. Someone should really help those kids...' As Ryugi looked around, he saw plenty of people simply watching it happen, no one getting up or lifting a finger to help the students.

"Damn… It's going to have to be me, isn't it…?"

Ryugi stood, leaving his lunch under the tree. His right hand clenched into a fist as he walked across the lunch areas and unbuttoned the top button on his shirt to give himself a little extra room to move as he pulled out the formerly tucked in garment. He didn't want to get his hands dirty in this, but these guys probably wouldn't give him any choice in the matter.

"Hey, check out the new kid."

Toji nodded in the direction of the fight as the group spied the new kid from earlier walking across the lunch areas and towards the older students. Kensuke and Shinji both looked on and Kensuke spoke up.

"Oh man, that won't end well. He's gonna get creamed… Toji, think we should help him?" The tanned Toji thought for a moment, sighed and spoke again.

"If things get really bad then we can give 'im a hand, but I don't wanna get wrapped up in somethin' messy like that if I can avoid it." Shinji just watched as the young man walked up to the biggest guy there and spoke.

"Hey! What's the big deal picking on those kids? They didn't do anything to you."

"Buzz off kid. This isn't any of your business. 'Sides, what are you going to do? Talk me into submission? If that's your plan it's not going to work."

"I'd suggest you back off and leave those kids alone. You don't know what you're dealing with. If you want to keep it up, I've given you fair warning. But I won't be responsible for what happens if—"

"I said to back off!" The leader of the group spun around and took a swing at Ryugi, but the young man ducked low and smashed the leader's jaw with an uppercut so powerful that it knocked him off his feet. He then jerked around in a spin kick that collided with the leader's ribs so hard that everyone heard a sickening crunch as his ribs cracked from the force of the kick and sent him flying to the ground grasping his chest and wheezing.

The two other members of the trio looked to their fallen comrade and then looked back to Ryugi, putting their fists up and advancing. Ryugi dashed at them as they moved towards him. He met each of them with a clothesline, ducking under their attempted punches and knocking them to the ground. He heard footsteps behind him and turned just in time to get punched in the side of the head by the leader, who was still holding his chest and hunched over, clearly in pain.

Ryugi stumbled sideways, but caught himself soon after and pushed himself back into a standing position. The leader advanced again, taking another swing at him, but Ryugi snapped his hand up, catching the offender's wrist and slipped behind him, pulling the bigger guy's arm behind him and yanking up, a pop sounding as he dislocated the leader's arm and kicked him in the back, sending him stumbling face-first into the wall where he fell backwards once more, blood dripping down his face from a broken nose. The two other guys picked themselves up, but as Ryugi's green eyes met theirs, and he cracked his knuckles, the two of them backed up a few steps before running off, leaving their fallen comrade behind.

"And good riddance…" Ryugi looked down to the leader who was clearly in a whole lot of pain. "Some friends you've got, huh? I'd suggest you get yourself to the infirmary. I felt a couple ribs break, and that nose of yours is crooked." Ryugi reached down and grabbed the big guy's nose as he cried out, pushing it back into place. "That'll heal fine as long as you put some ice on it soon, but I'd suggest you get some medical attention for those ribs."

And with that, Ryugi stood and walked back across the lunch area, and back to his lunch. The rest of the students just watched for a while before they slowly started going back to eating, some of the girls giving the young man some very surprised and interested looks. However, what was perhaps most interesting was that as Ryugi munched on a sandwich, a shadow covered his spot, and he looked up to spy the form of Rei Ayanami standing over him with a strangely questioning glance aimed at him.

"Why did you do that?" Ryugi blinked and looked around. No one else seemed to be staring at him, except a few guys off to the side of the area, the same guys he'd seen in class. He looked back at her and said the only thing that he could think of.

"I did it because no one else would, and what they were doing to those other kids was wrong."

She looked at him again and then spoke once more.

"That was not what I meant. Why did you risk yourself for a person that you did not even know?"

"Don't you ever think of all the people you are risking yourself for when you are piloting one of those Evangelions?" Rei's eyes opened just slightly more than usual. "So, you are the new pilot, the Sixth Child…" Ryugi took another bite of his sandwich and nodded.

"I got here two days ago and don't know my way around here very well. I've barely gotten into my place. I'm living alone because I don't have anyone here to stay with and I don't have any family left…" He trailed off for a second, but not long enough to make much note of it. However, Rei noticed quite easily. His statement had worried him. "…But anyway, I think that I'm staying in the same complex as you, so I guess that makes us neighbors. If that's the case, perhaps we could have a party or something sometime."

Rei blinked for a moment, unsure of what exactly the young man in front of her was talking about, but he seemed to be talking about meeting with her for an activity of some sort outside official business. No one had really asked her about something like that before…

"That would be…possible." Rei seemed taken aback by the young man's comment. It wasn't often that someone asked her to do anything outside of school or work related activities. It was a new experience and a new situation, and truth be told, she wasn't quite sure about how to react. But his face was kind, and he seemed sincere in his words. It reminded her slightly of Ikari, how he had cleaned her apartment, and how he had complimented her on her appearance.

Ryugi smiled. "That's great, I'll come and see you sometime and we can maybe do something together." He got up to leave, and Rei simply watched him go.

'The Sixth Child, Pilot Kazamaru… You are puzzling. You place yourself in harm's way for others, knowing that it could bring you pain. But why?' Rei simply did not understand. Everyone else she had met ran from pain. Pilot Sohryu pulled away from that which caused her pain, and Ikari did as well. So, what made Kazamaru different? She didn't understand, but as she watched him go, she felt that she desired to find out.

XxXxXxX

Ryugi walked down the halls of the school and thought about the events of the day. He hoped that those older students were okay. He'd never really been the type to want to hurt someone, and his outburst today had surprised him. But then again, no one else was going to help those kids if he hadn't stepped up and defended them. He couldn't have just sat by and watch them get beaten, that would have been too much like that night so very long ago… He once more shook the unpleasant thoughts out of his mind and walked out of the school building towards the school parking lot when he heard someone call out to him.

"Hey you!"

Ryugi turned around to see a group of three boys, all younger than him, approaching him. One was the kid with the video camera, the middle one was the one who looked like he was a tough guy, and the other was the one who looked unhappy about something, which once again Ryugi recognized as the Pilot of Evangelion Unit 01. They all trotted up to him and the unhappy one, whom he recalled was named Shinji Ikari, spoke to him.

"Um…My friends and I just wanted to um…say thanks for helping out those other kids today."

"Yeah, that took guts, kid." Toji spoke up and clapped Ryugi on the back, making him flinch a bit.

"Hey, no problem. I just felt it was the right thing to do, you know? So, I guess I just did it without thinking." He paused for moment. "By the way, I'm Ryugi Kazamaru." He held out his hand to the first boy who had spoken to him and the two of them shook hands.

"I'm Shinji Ikari," the boy replied," and these two are my friends Toji and Kensuke." The other two offered their hands and each of them shook Ryugi's.

"Well Shinji, Toji, Kensuke, its nice to meet you, but I really need to get home and do my homework. I'll see you tomorrow!" Ryugi then turned and walked to his car and unlocked it, grimacing at the scrape marks along the back wheel where the car had struck the curb. At least he could take it easier heading home.

"Hey, Ryugi!" Ryugi looked to see who had called him. It was Toji.

"Hey, you think you could give us a ride over to Shinji's? We'd walk, but we're feelin' pretty tired after the insane P.E. crap that they put us through today." Shinji then went over to Toji and spoke in a low voice.

"Do you think that's a good idea? I mean we barely know this guy. Plus, did you see how crazy he was driving earlier? He's a worse driver than Misato…"

Toji thought this through for a moment and then replied.

"Shinji, use your head for a second. Anyone who helps out someone they don't know, beats up a buncha bad guys, and then gives medical advice to the injured obviously has a respect for not hurtin' people intentionally, so I think its safe."

Ryugi was wondering what they were talking about, but waited until they were done. "Well sure. I'd be honored to give the great Shinji Ikari and his friends a ride home. Hop on in."

Shinji wondered why Ryugi had called him "The Great Shinji Ikari", but other than that, he didn't seem to object to getting in the car, although he was a little uneasy as he recalled the long black lines of tire marks trailing half a block down the street behind the red car.

"Don't mind the boxes, just push that stuff on the floor if you need room. I haven't quite finished moving into my apartment yet…"

After some shuffling and rearranging of boxes, Ryugi then began the drive to Shinji's home. The ride was, for the most part uneventful, the four of them just talked about themselves, however the conversation soon turned into asking Ryugi questions about his skills and how he had managed to beat the three thugs up.

"Well, a long time ago, something happened to me when I was very young. It was so bad that I did everything I could to try to forget about it. I pushed myself in school and did well, and I immersed myself in the martial arts. Karate, ju-jitsu, tae-kwon-do, gymnastics, and yoga all became a part of my life. I could probably kill a person 3 times over by the time they were to hit the ground were I so inclined…"

He sighed. "The funny thing is that I don't like to fight. I know that the basis for knowing all of these styles of self-defense is not to fight for you, but only in self-defense. But that's not why. I just don't like to see people hurt. The way those guys were picking on those students just made me upset. I didn't want to hurt them, but they wouldn't back away, so I had no other choice."

The three boys listened to Ryugi's explanation. All seemed interested, but Shinji seemed to notice something in Ryugi's voice that hid some sort of internal turmoil. His voice had an almost imperceptible waver in it, but when you listened like Shinji, you picked up these little inconsistencies. The young man had made a habit of listening to others, rather than talking about himself. The conversation continued all the way to Misato's apartment. After the boys had exited, Shinji asked Ryugi if he'd like to come up and meet Misato.

"You're missing out if you don't. She's a real babe." Toji grinned and Kensuke nodded in agreement.

"Actually," Ryugi started, "I've already met the Major."

Toji and Kensuke both looked very puzzled, though somehow Shinji didn't look too terribly surprised. "How'd you manage that if you've only been in the city for a few days?"

"Yeah, that doesn't make much sense."

Shinji shrugged and spoke. It only made sense given that they had been talking about getting a new pilot soon. It all came together when he figured that Ryugi had been transferred into the class, just like Asuka had been when she arrived. "Well…this is strange. I guess I'll see you around, Ryugi."

"Sure thing. Catch you later, guys." Ryugi then hit the accelerator and sped off down the street, barely missing another pothole and slimly missing a fire hydrant after his course correction. This left Shinji wondering how the hell the young man had even managed to get a driver's license in the first place...

"What was all that about?" Toji watched Ryugi go and then turned back to Shinji as Kensuke spoke up.

"Ryugi is the pilot of Nerv's new Evangelion Unit." This news, of course, stunned Toji, but once again didn't surprise Shinji too much. Kensuke had known that Toji was likely to be selected to test Unit 03, and that was before even Shinji himself had known. But still, the young man's ability to somehow know information that was supposed to be classified was always unusual. What he hadn't mentioned was that, once more, he had hacked his way into his father's files. He probably knew more about the new Eva and its abilities than even the Pilots. And because of his father's poor security systems and lousy firewall, he also knew that Ryugi was to be its pilot.

"How did you know that?" Both Shinji and Toji asked.

"I hacked into my dad's computer again and pulled up the Eva's file and also its pilot's. Ryugi isn't much different than the rest of you except that he's older than you guys. And apparently he had a 'Traumatic Incident' when he was younger. His Eva though is another story all together. It runs on something called a Super Solenoid Engine. I didn't know what that was, so I hacked a little further and found out what it was. As it turns out, the whole five-minute time limit that you and I witnessed first hand, Toji, was actually linked to Unit 01's Super Solenoid engine, or S2 engine for short. Not only that, but up until recently Nerv couldn't push its time any further than that. And all tests up until now failed, including one involving the two Units that the American branch created and lost."

Toji stiffened at the indirect mention of the Eva that had nearly claimed his life, but Kensuke continued, seemingly unaware of his friend's uneasiness about the subject.

"But someone figured out how to extend that, and produced a new S2 engine that gives the Eva almost infinite energy, which will eliminate the need for that power cord on the back that we've seen before. Makes me wonder what kind of awesome science they came up with to increase that thing. Man, I wish Misato would choose me for one of these things someday."

"Well, that's cool", Toji said, "but what kinda weapons does it have?" Shinji chimed in soon after wondering the same thing, so Kensuke continued.

"Well, I'd say it has a bunch of other stuff built into it that the other Evas don't. Some stuff I couldn't really gain access to, but apparently it has some kind of blades built into the arms, and something called a Positron Cannon. That one sounded pretty sweet if you ask me, but the really cool thing is that it can fly! It has something called an S2 Rocket Booster, and I can only guess that it's some sort of propulsion device that uses the energy from its power supply."

"How the hell do you know all this?" Toji was simply amazed by how much his geeky comrade seemed to know about the projects going on at Nerv. Even Shinji had to admit that he was impressed too. Either Nerv didn't seem to mind that Kensuke's father apparently kept strategic information on his computer with terrible security, or Kensuke was just that good with computers. Of course, that didn't mean that Shinji wasn't just as interested as Toji was in learning more about the new Eva that he'd tried to sync with all those months ago.

"A true hacker never reveals his secrets to anyone." The boy moved his glasses up and they glinted with light mischievously. "Anyway, other than the ability to fly and those arm weapons, it has tons of tiny missile pods with something called N2 Cluster Missiles. They sounded pretty cool, but before I could dig any deeper, my dad came home and I had to back out of everything."

"Either way that sounds pretty neat, don't you think, Shinji?"

"I'm still surprised that you know all that, Kensuke… You should be more careful when you sneak around. You could find something and get in trouble for it." Shinji looked to his friend.

"I cover my tracks just fine thanks. And I only dig up what's on my dad's computer. I don't go looking around for anything that isn't already there locally. Since he works for the R and D Department, his computer always has some of the coolest stuff on it. Why can't they pick me to pilot an Eva? Man, Ryugi shows up out of nowhere and gets picked, and I've been sitting around and wanting to be a pilot for as long as I can remember!" The young man grumbled and pouted as a shrill voice suddenly cut through the group.

"What is this, some sort of loser convention? Get the heck out of my way!"

"She-Devil!" Toji stood and shouted, pointing at Asuka as she scrunched her face up and stuck out her tongue.

"I don't know why you waste your time with these bums, Shinji. A man of your status could hang out with anyone he wanted. But you have to degrade yourself and hang with this trash." Asuka motioned to Toji as she finished, and the young man from Osaka stood ready to lay into her as Kensuke pulled him back.

"Why you good-for-nothin' red-headed bitch! I oughtta smack you for that!"

"Oh please. I'd lay you out flat before you could even stop to gawk at my beautiful face." Asuka folded her hands behind her head and leaned against the wall of the building as Toji seethed.

"I'm a man, damn it! And I don't have to take that kinda talk from you! You apologize right now!"

"Suzuhara!" That voice made Toji sink back with a rather uncomfortable look on his face. "That's no way to speak to a fellow classmate!"

"Geez, Class Rep. She's the one who started it!"

"That's no excuse. A gentlemen never insults a lady."

"Well, I'm not just gonna let her walk all over me like she does to Shinji! Shinji can take that stuff if he wants, but I'm not gonna let my woman, or any woman do that to me. It's part of my principles." Toji took up and pose stubbornly crossed his arms.

"But Toji, she doesn't walk all over me…"

"Shut up, Shinji."

"Sorry, Asuka…"

"And stop apologizing, damn it!"

"Sorry, Asuka…"

"Gah! That's it! I'm tired of hanging out down here. It smells like the stench of wimp and testosterone. Come on, Hikari." Asuka passed by the group of boys, pulling Hikari along with her as the class representative cast a glance at Toji before heading up the stairs towards Misato's apartment.

"Yeah you'd better run!"

Asuka flipped Toji a middle finger and kept going, not bothering to respond beyond that. Toji turned back to his friends and chuckled.

"And that, my friends, is how you must deal with unruly women."

"I dunno, Toji, seemed like Horaki was a bit unimpressed." Kensuke grinned.

"Shut up Kensuke!" Just about then, Toji's stomach grumbled and made him stop. "Hey, why don't we go up there and get some food, I'm starved." Shinji smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing."

After gathering up their things and more ribbing of Toji by Kensuke, the trio of friends made their way up to Misato's apartment for a piping hot meal.


	2. Chapter 2: My Mind and Soul

Disclaimer:

I do not own any characters in this fic except for Ryugi Kazamaru and his Eva, Unit-0X (If I did own Evangelion, Shinji would have gotten Rei, but he had to choose Asuka… At least as far as the original series! Much love for Rebuild 2.0!). Evangelion and all related articles are property of GAINAX.

'This stands for a thought'

"This for said dialog"

This for written or typed text

\\ This equals a flashback/

Italics are for radio dialogue or other such disembodied voices

(And this for sound effects, author's comments, or physical noises or actions)

This is the newly updated and slightly re-written Chapter 2 of Destiny's Power, Strength of the Heart. After realizing that my old chapters were suffering from "ancient writing of a sixteen year old smitten with Rei Ayanami and full of a crazy hero complex", I decided to rewrite the chapters to bring them up to speed with my more educated and grown-up style of writing. If you've read them before, you may notice some similarities and some differences. But, either way, I hope to ultimately make them better than before, and at least more fluid and mature. Reviews are always welcome. So, please enjoy my "Rebuild" of Chapter 2 – My Mind and Soul.

- Pilot Ikari-Kun

Chapter 2: My Mind and Soul

The cool morning air and first light of morning was already working its way over Tokyo-II as a newly chosen Eva pilot rested asleep in his bed. As he slept, an alarm clock buzzed out a steady rhythm of sound. After some stirring, and a bit of grumbling Ryugi's alarm clock finally roused him from his slumber. He opened his eyes and looked around his drab and un-adorned apartment, yawning and stretching. All things considered, he'd slept well, even with the summer heat. He rubbed his eyes with another yawn and rolled over in his bed, casting a glance in the direction of his alarm clock as he turned off the infernal device before leaping out of bed as if shocked by a cattle prod.

With a thump, he landed face first on the cold, hard floor of his apartment, his bed sheets falling down on top of him as he cursed. He'd overslept again… He pulled himself off the floor, dragging his body out of his tomb of blankets before he moved to his closet with as much speed as his groggy body could muster. It was already a quarter past seven, and he was due at Nerv HQ in less than an hour.

He frantically searched for something to wear, and just decided that he'd deal with it later, and grabbed his school uniform. He dressed himself as quickly as possible, and at the same time, brushed his teeth and then his hair. He glanced at his watch…

'Seven thirty already…I'd better hurry.'

He grabbed a breakfast drink and tore out of his apartment before reaching the stairs, where he almost ran over Rei as she was making her way to her apartment, returning from her synch test earlier that morning. He quickly jumped onto the railing off to her side and slid down it on his rear to pass her.

"Good morning Ayanami!" He said, as he slid down the rail to her left.

'What a strange individual.' Rei thought, as the same strange feeling overtook her again as it had in the lunch area the previous day. She turned and continued up the steps to her apartment, continuing to ponder her unusual interest in this equally unusual young man.

Ryugi slid down the railing until he hit bottom, and ran as fast as he could towards his car. He frowned and cursed once more under his breath. The street was busy with other cars and he dashed across the lanes of traffic, and skidded over the hood of a stopped blue vehicle.

Misato Katsuragi spat her morning beer onto the windshield as Ryugi slid across the hood of her car and dashed to his own red car.

"Hey Ryugi, good morning!" She said as she rolled down the window of her car. Ryugi turned and accidentally slammed into the door of his own car, falling flat on his rear end, shaking himself off. Misato winced as Ryugi stood up, brushing himself off, and responded.

"Good morning, Major. You late too?" Misato chuckled and shoot her head.

"Actually, I don't have to be at Headquarters until half past, but I take it you're going to drive like hell after you to get there on time right?" Ryugi nodded, taking a sip of his drink. Strawberry was always a good choice on his part.

"Right, this is my first real day on the job, and I want to make a good impression…"

"Then in that case, stop talking, and start moving. Oh, and one more thing. When we're outside of Nerv, just plain old Misato will do." As she finished that sentence she hit the accelerator and zoomed around the corner.

XxXxXxX

After parking his car, Ryugi walked down to the locker and changing rooms in the bowels of Nerv's main headquarters. He simply couldn't believe how huge the complex was. The tram ride to the main base gave him an overview of just how expansive the entire base really was when compared to virtually anything else. Then again, a one-of-a-kind organization deserved a one-of-a-kind base of operations, especially one as important to the future of humanity as Nerv.

As Ryugi entered the changing rooms, he couldn't help but notice the smell. They had a strange odor to them. There was the faint smell of perfume, deodorant, and other such things, but the strangest thing of all was something somewhat metallic. 'Odd… It smells like blood…' But, he shook the thought from his mind. He was already short on time, and simply standing around enjoying the smells was not going to earn him any points from the top brass.

He looked around Nervously for a moment, being a bit shy of public changing, and began to undress when he heard a voice behind him.

"You dumkopf! What the hell are you doing?"

Ryugi jumped and hit his head on the open locker door. He then fell over, his eyes tearing up a bit, and found himself staring into the angry blue eyes of Asuka Langley Sohyru.

"Damn… I'm sorry." He pulled himself up, still wincing over the sharp pain in his head. That hurt, but right now he had bigger problems. "I didn't know this was the girl's side, honestly! I'm new, alright? Just don't kill me." He then waited to feel the girl's fists slamming into his body, but it didn't come. He opened his eyes to find the Asuka smirking at him.

"There is no male or female side in here…dumkopf…the changing rooms are over there." Asuka pointed towards a small set of rooms off to the side of the lockers. "That is where we decent human beings prefer to change. Now why don't you go over there and take care of your business. Oh, and if I catch you ogling my perfect body…" Asuka crackled her knuckles and made her way towards another set of lockers around the corner. She removed her red plugsuit from her own locker and tossed it over her shoulder. Much like Ryugi, she too had a sync test this morning.

Ryugi immediately grabbed his things and walked over to the nearest changing area. The plugsuit was a strange thing to try and put on indeed. It was mostly a dark grey, with black trim and a few lines of blue and red and it was much like putting on a wetsuit, except this fabric, or whatever it was made of, stretched a great deal more. While he was fidgeting with the left leg section, Asuka walked into the changing room next to his.

"So Dumkopf…do you have a name?"

Ryugi stopped fiddling and answered. "Didn't I already introduce myself to you and the others in front of the class yesterday?"

"Oh, did you? I can't say I really noticed." Asuka stated matter-of-factly as she pulled her plugsuit over her head and adjusted it so it wouldn't tug her hair when she deflated it. This kid seemed to think rather highly of himself. Of course, she hadn't been paying attention to much of anything in the class since she was already a college graduate. One more kid joining the classroom was of no consequence to her. But, since he was a pilot, she decided she could at least give him a chance. "So then, Dumkopf, what's you're name?"

"I'm Ryugi Kazamaru and I'm the pilot of Eva Unit 0X. I just got here three days ago and still haven't really gotten used to everything around here yet…" He then set to work trying to get his right arm into the armhole without bunching the fabric up, which was proving to be a relatively difficult task.

"Huh, I see. Well, I'm Asuka Langley Sohryu. I'm the pilot of Eva 02. Just don't get too accustomed to you maybe being better than me out there… Your Eva may have some new fancy do-dads, but my Unit 02 is still the first Production Model Evangelion ever built. So don't get too cocky." With that, she deflated her plug suit, which let out a soft hiss as it sealed itself around her curves, and left to go perform her sync test.

After a few more minutes Ryugi finished putting on his plug suit, deflated it, and began the long trek to the Eva cages where he would see his Evangelion for the first time. After a long ride up escalators and down several elevators, Ryugi came to rest where Major Katsuragi was supposed to meet him and "introduce" him to his Evangelion. Just when he thought she wasn't going to show up on time, the major, in her crisp uniform, walked through the door and addressed him.

"Good morning, Pilot Kazamaru. Are you ready to meet Evangelion Unit 0X?" She looked at him and sized him up. The plug suit did his slim but powerful frame justice, and the darker colors looked good with his dark blondish brown hair and strong green eyes. He looked confident, but she doubted he really felt that way on the inside. None of the other pilots really were, unless one counter Asuka. But then again Misato knew that the redhead had her own different issues to deal with. She wondered how Ryugi would handle the stresses of piloting an Eva, but she didn't have time to waste of such thoughts at the moment.

"I'm as ready as I'm going to get Ma'am." Ryugi swallowed hard. He didn't really know what to expect. There were so many things running through his mind that he couldn't keep track of all of them. The last few days had been a complete whirlwind of activity and today had been no different.

"Alright then… Let's get moving." The Major turned on her heels and punched a code into the lock on the door that lead to the Eva Cages and to his first encounter with Evangelion Unit-0X. The door opened with a metallic thunk and then hissed open revealing a thin walkway of sorts.

The walkway beyond was lit with soft amber running lights, a new safety precaution set by Nerv to prevent any falls off the platform while the lights were off. Everything was cast in an eerie orange glow, but nothing could be seen past the edge of the platform. The two people seemed to be walking on a bridge across a black abyss.

The major stopped in the middle of the walkway and motioned Ryugi to stop next to her. He looked around and looked where Misato was pointing towards something. Suddenly the lights snapped on, revealing a massive room, and an enormous white face stared right at Ryugi, not even twenty feet away.

"Son of a-!" Ryugi jumped and stumbled backwards, striking the railing on the opposing side. It was huge! And it was right there. His heart continued to pound away in his chest as Misato spoke.

"Pilot Ryugi Kazamaru, this is Evangelion Unit 0X." Misato couldn't help but grin at Ryugi's action. She thought back to when Shinji had just seen Unit 01 for the first time and had done almost the exact same thing. It was funny how long ago that seemed. So much had happened since then.

Ryugi picked himself off of the floor and looked at his Eva. He had been briefed on the other Eva Units and their pilots, but this Eva looked different to him somehow. The face looked almost like a cross between Units 01 and the lost Unit 04. It was white, the eyes yellow and set in black, and the mouth cast in what looked like a devious frown. A large horn sprouted from the center of the helmet pointing out over his head, and directly below it a small section of white armor across the forehead with four red eye-shaped markings arranged in two pairs on either side. The helmet itself seemed to resemble something similar to a samurai helmet, apart from the horn, helmet and face, from what he could see, the shoulder pylons seemed beefier around the shoulders and slightly shorter, if only a few meters, than the same equipment seen of the other units, and the fronts seemed more pointed and aerodynamic.

As Misato watched Ryugi stare in awe, taking in the sight of his charge she turned to him and addressed him. "I'll give you two a little time alone, but be outside in a few minutes so I may take you to perform your activation test." Misato then turned and left the Pilot and the Eva to themselves.

Ryugi just stood there for a moment, then thought out loud… "So, this is my Eva? Well, it looks like we'll be working together for a while. We'll be together through thick and thin, so let's be the best we can be, huh?" He then turned and began to walk towards the door, and then added under his breath. "Let's just hope I don't mess up…" He met the Major outside and she took him to where he would be entering the entry plug.

XxXxXxX

"Ok, now remember this. Don't let any other thoughts try to enter your mind. Focus only on syncing with the Eva. Is that understood?"

"Yes Ma'am!" Ryugi stated and then watched as the Major walked out of the room and re-appeared in another room with a glass window right in front of the Eva. He swallowed the lump in his throat and gingerly stepped into the entry plug. He stooped and walked over to where the pilot's seat was and sat down, fidgeting until he got comfortable. He then felt himself being lifted and then felt a slight moment of rotation that played hell with his inner ear.

Soon afterwards he heard a soft hiss and a thud as the back of the Eva's Plug Hatch closed over him. He then noticed a strange orangey-yellow liquid pouring into the plug from the bottom. He knew what it was due to some small amount of training he had received before coming to Nerv, but he still panicked when he felt it covering his head. He took a big breath of air and then tried to hold it.

"_Don't worry, Ryugi."_

The voice of Dr. Ritsuko Ikagi spoke over the Eva's communication channel_. "I realize it's a natural reaction to being submerged, but there's nothing to be worried about. It's an oxygenated liquid that we call LCL. In effect, it allows your lungs to be oxygenated directly. Just trust me and take a deep breath. It will feel awkward, but after a while you'll get used to it."_

Ryugi wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but he decided to trust the doctor. Nerv couldn't make much of a living if it continued to drown its pilots… He let out his breath of precious air, and took a deep breath full of LCL. He felt the liquid flow into his lungs and it made him feel like coughing and throwing up, but he held it down…the last thing he needed was vomit floating around inside the plug with him.

Misato spoke over the channel soon afterward as the techs around her began to run the startup procedure. _"Ok Ryugi, we're going to activate the Eva now. So just sit tight for a moment."_

XxXxXxX

"Removing Eva safety blocks…mental levels normal…Activating S2 engine, output in the green. Activating Eva Unit 0X." Maya Ibuki calmly worked her way down the checklist as she activated Unit 0X. Bit by bit the different systems were brought online.

"Initiating contact between Unit 0X and the pilot. Psychograph readings are nominal, no problems detected, Doctor."

"Good, Maya. It seems that all our searching has paid off."

The young woman looked to her superior and smiled approvingly. "Seems that way, Sensei. I told you we'd do it."

"Sync rate rising by a steady 8-10% every second." Makoto Hyuga calmly read out the rising progress. "Plug Depth is slowly increasing at a steady rate. No anomalies detected."

XxXxXxX

Ryugi felt his head fill with strange sensations as the Eva was brought online. He recited the startup checklist in his head and the Eva was given a jolt to its S2 engine to get it running on its own power. As the techs read off his Sync Ratio, he huffed.

'I have to go higher…' He focused only on syncing with the Eva. He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing, and the synch rate continued to climb.

XxXxXxX

"Eva sync rate approaching 60% and still rising…" Maya's tone was tainted with the slightest hint of worry as the synch rate continued to go up. "Major…"

"Don't worry Lieutenant, he shouldn't go much higher. At least the Eva can move at that rate." She chuckled and continued watching the graphs.

"Doctor…"

Ritsuko looked to her young protégée as the young woman expressed her new worries. "There seems to be an anomaly in the pilot's brain patterns…His brain waves are fluctuating at a rate that I haven't seen befo—"

The Lieutenant's sentence was cut short as an alarm sounded an alert and the sync ratio suddenly jumped up to over one hundred and fifty percent and continued to rise at an alarming rate, the plug depth beginning to sink rapidly.

"Abort the test! Eject the plug! Get him out of there!" Misato rushed to the window and looked on desperately as the Eva's eyes pulsed to like and the massive form began to twitch and move, pulling against the restraints.

"We can't! The system isn't accepting the signal! Something is blocking the command functions!" Shigeru Aoba slammed his hands into his terminal and reported with much frustration.

"Ryugi…"

XxXxXxX

Ryugi felt a stabbing pain in his mind a moment before it ran down his spine and into his extremities. His body contorted and burned as he felt a dominating presence seem to invade his body with its own will. He fought for control of his limbs as they tried to move seemingly on their own, acid seemingly swimming in the back of his head. The pain then welled up inside his mind and pulsed hard enough to almost make him black out.

"Agh-! You bastard… Get out of my head!" Ryugi screamed into the entry plug as he gripped his head and fought for control as his mind threatened to force him into unconsciousness. "Ahhh-!"

XxXxXxX

"Override the safety protocols and force an ejection of the Entry Plug! Get him out of there now and tell me what the hell is going on!" Misato shouted orders to the small crew in the testing area.

"I can't Ma'am! The signal is plain being refused by the system! The plug won't eject!" Hyuga entered the sequence several times and continued to get back a negative reading. "There's nothing I can do."

A straining groan of stressed metal and a shuddering sensation shook the test room and Misato turned to stare at the White Eva. The Eva's mouth opened and roared a sound that chilled the crew to the bone as it rattled the small area and sent a crack down one of the massive windows.

"Get the restraints in place now! And I want that thing locked down immediately!"

Jets in the ceiling suddenly sprayed orange foam towards the Eva as the restraints locked onto the body of the massive weapon. Instantaneously the foam hardened and locked the Eva in place as the restraints were covered as well.

"Sync rate is still rising! It's approaching three hundred percent! Mental contamination is beginning to take place. The psychograph readings are dangerously erratic!" As the words left Maya Ibuki's lips, a rumbling was felt throughout the entire wing of Nerv and the foam started to crack and fall in some places.

"_Major, would you care to explain what is going on down there?"_ The cold and irritated voice of Commander Gendo Ikari boomed through the speakers of the test room as Misato answered.

"Commander, the Eva Unit has gone berserk and is currently forcing its way through the bakelite. We've received computer data on the restraints to show that it is forcing its way through those as well, Sir…"

"_I want that thing stopped and I want it stopped now, Major, preferably before it destroys half of this installation…"_

"Yes, Sir!" Misato turned back to the Eva as the rumbling increased and soon a small tremble in the solid steel floor could be felt. A horrified technician turned to Misato and shouted. "Major, I can't explain it but the Eva has somehow managed to disengage the lockdown on its S2 Rocket Propulsion System."

"What?" Misato looked to the tech, obviously a new hire. Chances were he wouldn't be working at Nerv for much longer after he delivered the rest of his news.

"I tried to lock them down again, but I can't get the signal to take. It's powering them up. It shouldn't be possible."

"Sync rate is almost six hundred percent and the restraints are buckling!"

The entire room shook and a massive white arm shot free from the orange bakelite, metal tearing through the hard substance as the Eva rampaged completely out of control.

"Damn it… Everyone evacuate the wing, now! Head to the control room and prepare all available Eva Units for launch."

A massive jolt shook the room and sent Ritsuko Ikagi and Misato to the floor. As Misato looked back at the room ahead of her she saw the foam burn away and massive gouts of blue flame poured from the Eva's shoulder pylons. The foam cracked away from the Eva's body and fell in chunks to the floor revealing the Eva to the shocked personnel. Its mouth was open and its eyes burned white as it threw its arms out to the sides and ripped through the remaining foam and tore through the reinforced titanium restraints. It then began to ram its fists into the ceiling and huge cracks appeared as it crashed through the concrete and then, with terrible force, it ripped through the solid titanium plate above it. The Eva then powered its Rocket Propulsion System to full burn and brought it's AT field to maximum strength. It tore through what was left of the floors above it and accelerated into the "sky" above the Geofront., a massive hole being torn into the side of the building.

The technicians and senior Nerv staff evacuated the testing room and headed for the main control room. Once arriving they jumped into action.

"Prep Units 00 and 02 for launch and get the permission I need to get Unit 01 out of cryostasis." She wasn't pleased. The last time an Eva had been sent to stop another rampaging Eva it had been when Unit 01 was forced to deal with the Angel-infected Unit 03, a situation that did not bode well for the new pilot of Unit 0X. As the screens flicked to action and brought the White Eva into view, Misato steeled herself and tried to think of a way to stop the rampage.

XxXxXxX

Meanwhile in Unit-0X's cockpit, Pilot Ryugi Kazamaru still struggled to regain control of his Eva. The pain that he felt was nothing as _something_ tried to tear at his mind to control him. He felt as if he was being torn apart piece by piece from the inside, and it burned worse than anything else the young man had felt in his entire life.

"Get out of my mind! Please!"

He forced himself to forget the pain and focused only on getting the presence that had invaded his mind out of his thoughts. Suddenly, a force threw him to the side of his seat and his side burned with pain as LCL boiled around him.

Through the mind-numbing pain he strained to find what had caused the jolt as the White Eva looped and spun as it struggled to control its engines without the software fully installed. The spinning view made it difficult, but Ryugi got a quick glimpse of the red Unit 02 holding two massive, smoking, rocket launchers and the blue Unit 00 toting the blue and white Positron Rifle. Had they fired at him?

A beam of energy slammed into the chest of the White Eva and Ryugi let out another cry of pain. He pushed aside the thoughts of what might happen to him if he couldn't regain control and focused on his task. If he didn't, he was certain that he would either wind up destroying half of Nerv, or that the other Units would wind up killing him and destroying his Eva in the process. He tried to hold the pain to one spot, and then tried to force it out of his mind.

The presence let out a mental cry and began to recede, but Ryugi wasn't done, he focused on it with his rage, his agony and his pain. He tore into it with his feelings and determination. It screamed again and wailed as he continued to beat into it with everything he had.

Unit 0X plummeted towards the ground holding its head and roaring. It slammed into the ground and then pulled itself up into a half-standing position. It stumbled around grasping its skull continuing to howl, slamming its head into the ground as it desperately tried to reach for its back and the plug hatch containing the Entry Plug.

XxXxXxX

"Major! The synch rate is going down…Seven…six…five…three hundred and falling rapidly. Plug depth returning to normal levels as well!" Maya Ibuki called out as the ratings met each milestone as Misato whirled to a neighboring station.

"Eject the entry plug now! I want that pilot in my custody as soon as possible!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Hyuga snapped to action, inputting the command code, and the techs and command staff watched as the hatch pulled up and snapped back, the plug ejecting and flying through the air to safety. As it did, the Eva's arms fell to its sides and it hung its head, becoming immobile and neutral. The plug landed in the streets next to the massive pyramid building and a recovery team was sent out to recover the pilot.

Misato let out a sigh of relief, but it wasn't over. Commander Ikari still would not be terribly happy with the situation…

XxXxXxX

Commander Ikari stared out from behind his glasses and looked down at the Pilot that stood before him. Usually being called into the Commander's Office would cause most to show a look of fear or uneasiness, but this boy did not. He stared straight ahead, bandages visible across his head, chest and side, not looking directly at the steely Commander of Nerv's First Branch. He stood with a neutral look on his face and at something close to attention. This boy certainly had respect for authority, but something was in his eyes that the Commander hadn't seen in any of the other pilots' eyes.

"So Pilot Kazamaru, what do you have to say for your actions regarding you and your predicament?" It was a simple question, but the Commander knew that, depending on how the young pilot answered, the question would determine his future at Nerv or even as a Pilot. Ryugi knew this too, and stayed silent for a moment to think of his answer. After a time he took a deep breath and responded.

"My objectives were to try and sync with my Eva, and I achieved those objectives. Yet my actions, I believe, played no part in my Eva going out of control. In the end, it was ultimately my actions that brought today's events involving my Eva to a close. " The Commander stood and Ryugi stiffened. However, he continued.

"I believe I acted accordingly, but am ready to take any punishment that I receive." He stared straight ahead while he spoke and made sure that he carefully said what he wanted to say. Any waver in his voice could be heard in the large dark room, and he didn't want the Commander to hear the fear that he felt inside.

The Commander stayed quiet for a moment afterward and considered the boy's statement. He had explained that he had completed his objectives, and explained that he believed the Eva going berserk had not been caused by his actions. Yet, he said that his actions had stopped it, and he had said he was ready to take responsibility for his actions if there were any consequences. The commander suppressed a slight smile as the thought of him being similar to the boy crossed his mind. The boy had completed what he wanted even though the result had been less than perfect.

"Thank you, Pilot Kazamaru. You are dismissed." Gendo Ikari then turned his chair away from the boy signaling the end of the conversation.

XxXxXxX

The walk to the changing rooms was quiet and uneventful. After changing he headed for the parking lot and jumped into his car, sitting there quietly for a moment before pulling out of the parking space and heading for the surface transport.

As the transport carried him towards the surface his mind raced with questions that he simply could not answer. This was the first quiet time that he had experienced for the last few hours, and it gave him time to think. He didn't know what had happened, and it frightened him to think that it might happen again. Inside the plug he had felt safe and secure, but then it had gone so terribly wrong, much like everything else in his life. His family… He quickly shook his head clear of those painful memories. He felt tired and worn out. He felt as if he was putting on a show for those around him.

Sure he had looked confident in the Commander's office, but he was scared and terrified. Every day he put on a mask of power and duty, of respect and morality. He was someone for people to look up to. And many people did. But all things said and done, he was alone. He had no friends and no family to turn to. They had been taken from him and he yearned for companionship.

The tram stopped suddenly alerting him that he had reached its end. He started the car and drove home through the city traffic to his apartment. He just wanted to go home, eat something and go to bed, but fate had something planned for him yet again. He climbed the stairs, reaching his level and then turned a corner to find himself almost running into the complex's only other tenant, Rei Ayanami.

"Oh! I'm sorry Ayanami… I didn't see you there."

He started to walk off, but for some reason, it felt almost rude to him. This would mark twice that he would simply walk right by his neighbor and not so much as engage in a conversation with her. He glanced back at his apartment. Inside was food, his bed, his things, but really it was empty. There was nothing there for him, really. All it was in reality was a place for him to live, alone and without company, day by day. After today, though, he didn't want to be alone just yet. He stopped and turned to face Rei once again.

"May I…ask what you're doing? I don't mean to be rude, but…all of a sudden just going back to my apartment seems rather…unpleasant."

Rei puzzled over her fellow pilot's question for a moment and wondered why he had asked her, but she had been asked a question, and to not reply would be rude. So, she felt it necessary to comply.

"I have several things I must do before school tomorrow, and I do not have anything of more importance to do as of now, therefore logic would state that I complete them now." She finished and then began to walk down the steps to run her errands.

"Hey Ayanami… Hold on a sec…" He just felt the need to be near someone all of a sudden and as she was his only neighbor, it might as well be her. After all, Rei seemed like the kind of person who could use a little company herself. "Would you mind if I accompanied you on your errands?" He felt a tad awkward after asking, but it was too late now.

Rei stopped and turned to face him. "I would not mind if you were to accompany me." She then wondered why he would make such a strange request,

Ryugi smiled and walked after her after quickly grabbing his laundry and shopping list. A few minutes of quiet passed and they approached the grocery store. Ryugi followed Rei around as she looked at the labels and prices on several different items. The silence continued between the two for quite some time. He looked at her soft features and smiled as she contemplated the side of a can of miso soup. While he looked at her he contemplated the blue haired girl. She looked so gentle to him, but at the same time, she seemed to exude a feeling of sadness and longing. For a moment he felt something of a kindred spirit with her. But then again, maybe he just wasn't himself after the events of the day. He was still staring at her when he noticed she was staring back at him.

"Is something wrong Pilot Kazamaru?"

"Ah! No…nothing's wrong Ayanami…" Ryugi looked away and blushed. "I didn't mean to stare, I was just…thinking is all." He hoped that would be that. He didn't want to have to go into it much more than that.

Rei stared at him for a moment longer and then turned and walked over to another section of the store with Ryugi following behind. 'Why was he staring at me? Surely I am not that interesting to him. He intrigues me. His mannerisms and actions are very different from Ikari's, or the commanders, but I still feel…warm…when he looks at me, and smiles. I still do not understand this.' She kept pondering until she tried to pick up her basket and noted it was a bit heavy. Ryugi noticed her strain to pick it up and picked it up for her.

"I'll take that for you ok?" He smiled and walked towards the checkout line. Rei just stood there for moment thinking, and then walked towards the line herself.

Later, the two of them walked to the local laundromat and sat waiting for their laundry to be finished washing. The awkward silence between the two was killing Ryugi, but he didn't know what to say to start a conversation, and Rei seemed content enough to just sit and wait for their clothes to be finished. So he looked at the floor and allowed his mind to wander. The sounds of the washers and dryers died away and the hustle and bustle of the city seemed to fade into nothingness.

His mind turned in upon itself and he began to think and daydream. 'Ayanami…what thoughts linger behind those eyes of yours? What are you searching for? What do you want from life? Why do you seem so discontent? Why do you keep to yourself? Are you alone? That must be it… You must be alone…alone and adrift in the world with no one to give you meaning… Is that the object for which you search? A person to show you that your life has meaning, someone to show you that you are not alone? Someone to show you that there is something else in this life that you live, something that you have been missing? I know what you feel Ayanami…because I feel it too… You feel like there is more to life than just existing, but you don't know what it is, and you don't know how to go about finding it. You just feel alone…alone and forgotten… Living each day one at a time, simply existing…'

His thoughts trailed on and on as he stared at the floor, but didn't know that Ayanami was watching and questioning him…

'Why are you here Pilot Kazamaru? Why are you here with me? No one else has asked to accompany me, so why did you? What are you thinking? My mind wishes to know the answers to these questions. I have many questions to ask you Kazamaru, but why can I not? Am I "afraid" to ask you, or perhaps "afraid" to really know the answer? What is this warm sensation that I feel when you look into my eyes, and what is the sadness that lies within yours?'

Rei continued looking at him and then an almost non-existent smile crept onto her face.

'I wish to know more of you Kazamaru… Do you…do you wish to know more of me…?'

Rei's chest felt warm as the thought crossed her mind and she again yearned to know what it was. Just as this happened, Ryugi turned to face her and the two stared at each other for a moment. Time seemed to slow and their eyes looked deep into the others. They almost seemed to tell each other what they were thinking without saying a word. The sound of a dryer buzzing tore through the silence, and the moment that they had shared shattered as if into shards of glass.

"Well, it sounds like our clothes are done." Ryugi said as he turned to face the noise.

"It appears that is the case." Rei said in response. She felt something inside her seem to droop away as she stood, opened the dryer, and began to fold the clothes.

XxXxXxX

The walk back home to the apartment complex was also as quiet as the first. The cool night breeze blew past the two of them, and the cicadas continued to cry out into the night, uninterrupted by the rising of the moon and the setting of the sun. After a few more minutes, the two of them soon stood outside Rei's apartment and prepared to go their separate ways.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Ayanami." Ryugi paused a moment before turning as if to say something, but he then smiled, a forced smile Rei noticed, and turned to go back to his room.

Rei then felt a strong desire to ask him something, to ask him to let her know him, but her calm cool mind took over and she shut her door, facing the interior of her apartment. It was still mostly clean from when Shinji had cleaned it for her, but a few stray pieces of mail littered the floor. It was quiet. Quiet and lonely, Rei realized.

Something inside her welled up from within and burned at her chest. She didn't understand this feeling that permeated her body, but she had felt it once before. A few tears dripped from her eyes and onto the pleats of her skirt as her hand rose to meet her damp cheeks.

"I am…crying? Why am I crying?" Rei looked at her hand as another tear dripped across her skin. "I do not understand…"

Rei blinked, a few more tears staining her cheeks as she walked through her apartment and moved into her room, sitting down on her bed as she softly lay down on her mattress, her face lying against the pillow.

"This feeling, this emptiness… I have felt it before… Loneliness. Yes… I am lonely. This is my soul…" Rei rolled onto her back and stared at her ceiling, moving her hand above her face as she looked at it. "Why…why can I not understand these things, these things that come so easily to others?" Rei slowly clenched her fist as she felt another feeling flow through her. "I wish to understand… I wish…not to be alone anymore…" She sighed and closed her eyes, her clenched hand setting against her chest.

"Kazamaru… I saw it in your eyes… You are lonely like me… We are…similar. You…understand me. If you understand me, Kazamaru, then perhaps…I can learn to understand myself."

Rei opened her eyes and rose from her bed, moving to strip off her clothes. She slipped her dress down her shoulders, allowing the garment to land against the floor before she unbuttoned her blouse and untied the red ribbon, setting both aside. She stepped out of her shoes and undid the clasp on her bra, setting that aside as well. She then reached for a set of blue hospital clothes that she slept in and slipped into them, picking up her discarded clothing and tossed the items into a pile of soiled items in the corner for washing later. As she slipped into bed, Rei turned off the light clamped to her headboard and allowed the darkness to wash over her. Before she drifted off to sleep, a single solitary statement drifted softly from her lips.

"Kazamaru… Tomorrow, I shall ask you to stay…"


	3. Chapter 3: Gods and Generals

Disclaimer:

I do not own any characters in this fic except for Ryugi Kazamaru and his Eva, Unit-0X (If I did own Evangelion, Shinji would have gotten Rei, but he had to choose Asuka… At least as far as the original series! Much love for Rebuild 2.0!). Evangelion and all related articles are property of GAINAX.

'This stands for a thought'

"This for said dialog"

This for written or typed text

\\ This equals a flashback/

Italics are for radio dialogue or other such disembodied voices

(And this for sound effects, author's comments, or physical noises or actions)

This marks the last rewritten chapter for now, until I can release the next few. This is the newly updated and largely re-written Chapter 3 of Destiny's Power: Strength of the Heart. After realizing that my old chapters were, in a word, "lacking" I decided to rewrite the chapters to bring them up to speed with my more educated and grown-up style of writing. If you've read them before, you may notice some similarities and some differences. But, either way, I hope to ultimately make them better than before, and at least more fluid and mature, similar to my later chapters. This one was the longest one I've had to rewrite yet, and features the most prominent "retelling" of events, along with vastly more material than the first draft, surprisingly making this chapter my longest one so far, even among my later works. The next few chapters will follow later, but for now, enjoy Chapters 1-3 as I work on the next batch. Reviews are always welcome. So, please enjoy my "Rebuild" of Chapter 3 – Gods and Generals.

Pilot Ikari-Kun

P.S. – I made myself a diagram for Apartment 402 for my own sanity, and then realized that the "table" and "couch" I mentioned previously couldn't really exist in Rei's small home. Thus, out of a crazy drive, I made a few edits to "correct" the issue for accuracy.

Chapter 3: Gods and Generals

Ryugi Kazamaru sat aboard one of the vehicle trams headed for Nerv HQ. He sighed and glanced at the massive building, as well as the giant hole in the side that his Eva had made on its excited exit from the testing chamber. Ritsuko Akagi had studied the event countless times and had noticed something very strange indeed. His Eva had indeed gone berserk, but the Eva had not rejected him, or had any massive pulse backflow occurred. To say the very least, she was stumped as to the cause of it, at least for the time being.

Regardless of her warnings and concerns for further testing the Commander had ordered a full on test of all of the pilots in a massive training session, including Unit 0X and its pilot. The training was to be done inside the Evas, but they were to be hooked up to the Magi and put into a massive Virtual Reality Representation or VRR of the battlefield in which they would fight. The program had been written and checked hundreds of times by Ritsuko and Maya Ibuki to work out all of the bugs and errors, but if there was some problem during the test run and training itself, then the doctor had a set of line commands ready to terminate the program's source code and delete it. However, the Doctor saw no reason for error within the program, and had the line commands ready for an emergency situation only. After a few more minutes alone in the tram, Ryugi's ride came to an end and he made his way to the changing areas.

XxXxXxX

Ryugi changed into his plugsuit with the other pilots and then walked to the briefing room just outside of Eva Cage Number Seven. He looked around the large and dimly lit room and waited for Misato and Dr. Akagi to brief them.

"Hmm… I wonder what kind of training they have cooked up for us this time." Asuka placed her hands on her hips and looked over at Shinji. "Whatever it is it had better be better than those terrible simulations where the rifle actually does something…"

"I don't know Asuka. It's probably us fighting some angel that Ritsuko cooked up to try and test our abilities as a team." Shinji shrugged and looked sheepishly at the redhead, who made a rather annoyed face and crossed her arms.

"I don't need a team. All they do is get in the way. They should just send us on individual training sessions like always. If you ask me this is a huge waste of time and energy."

Ryugi leaned against the nearby wall, arms crossed in a nonchalant sort of way, with a chuckle emanating from his lips.

"And what exactly is so funny, hmm?" Asuka raised an eyebrow at Ryugi.

"You know, chances are if they're sending all of us against one target, it most likely can't be killed by only one of us." Asuka huffed.

"Oh please. What do you know about fighting Angels anyway, Dumkopf? You've never actually fought against one, so why don't you just play defense with Wonderdoll and the wimp there and let the seasoned veterans take care of this. Besides, at least we know how to properly pilot our Evas."

Ryugi bristled at the comment, but looked away from the redhead, his face obviously showing how bothered he had been by her comment. Rei just stood by and waited, her face unchanging, except for a small and virtually imperceptible bristle at the mention of her being a doll. However, when she saw Ryugi bristle at Asuka's comment as well, she felt compelled to say something.

"Pilot Kazamaru has been cleared of fault by the Commander and Doctor Akagi, Pilot Sohryu."

"Yeah Asuka, cut him some slack… I'm sure he tried his best."

"Oh, I'm sure. But if his 'best' winds up getting us killed out there the only one to blame will be him. So go ahead and feel sorry for him if you have to, but I won't hear any of it." Asuka pointed at Ryugi as she spoke and pouted, facing the other direction, while Ryugi simply continued to look away, seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

"Asuka…" Shinji looked over to Ryugi and spoke to him quietly. "Don't worry about her, Ryugi. Asuka is…just difficult to know sometimes."

"No, she's right…" Ryugi sighed and stood up, swallowing and adjusting his plugsuit. "If I can't perform today, I very much doubt I'll be useful for anything around here." He looked directly at Asuka. "Which is exactly why I'll be trying my best out there, to show everyone what I can do."

"Feh, good luck then."

An awkward silence overtook the group for a moment, but just as it began to get a little too quiet, Misato walked through the door followed by Ritsuko and Maya Ibuki. All four pilots turned to face them and waited for orders. Misato sized them up, taking them in. Asuka looked determined as always. Rei was…Rei. Shinji seemed bothered by something, and for that matter so did Ryugi. Understandable, she thought, but they'd have to buck up and focus on the task at hand today. She put on her serious command face and addressed the four of them.

"Ok you four, here's the deal. I'm sure you know that you'll be in training today, but…your opponents will be left until a moment later." She walked over to a computer and typed in a few keys. A projection appeared off to her side and she pulled out a laser pointer and aimed it at the screen. "The first order of business is to explain you're new weapons."

Asuka's eyebrow raised and she suddenly seemed interested.

Misato cleared her throat and then continued. "The first new weapon is the Shotgun. Plain and simple, it's like any other shotgun. The weapon is devastating at close range and effective at eliminating small air targets." She tapped a button on the pointer and another weapon appeared onscreen. "This is the Photon Saber, based on a proposed R and D design. This is as much a test for them as it is for you four. It uses photons of light that vibrate at the same frequency that the Progressive Knives do. It can slice through AT fields and Angel like a hot knife through butter."

Doctor Akagi stepped forward and spoke. "The photons are contained in a magnetic envelope. The power source within it can operate for forty-eight hours of constant use. Since the photons vibrate at the same frequency of the Prog. Knives they are technically a solid mass. And because photons are the particles that make up light, the sword has almost no weight except for the handle and base."

"And last but not least…" Misato tapped the button again and a massive looking gun appeared onscreen. All the pilots seemed to take interest in this one.

"This is the Positron Mortar Cannon. It fires a highly condensed ball of positrons that spins on a rotation so it compensates for the rotation of the Earth as well as the Magnetic field. When the blast hits a target, it detonates with the force higher than that of an N2 mine…three times more powerful as a matter of fact. This is due to the matter-antimatter reaction. It is very dangerous, but also very powerful." She then waited for Ritsuko to go over the more technical details.

"This weapon also has an internal power source; however, it can only fire three times before needing to cool. The energy is always there, ready to use, but if the gun is fired more than three times in quick succession, it may overload and the power source will explode with enough force to level the city."

Misato then took over again and finished. "This simulation of the weapon is based on the proposal by the R and D Department, however they've since scaled it back for more practical applications in the field due to issues with containing that much energy. In any case, use this weapon only in an emergency, or when you have enough time to let it cool. It takes a full sixty seconds to cool to acceptable levels. In an emergency the weapon can be used four times, but anymore than that, and the core will go critical."

Misato paused for a moment to let her point sink in, and then continued.

"Now, Ryugi, please go with Lieutenant Ibuki to receive your briefing while I attend to the others." A small look of questioning set in among the three seasoned pilots as Maya led off Ryugi to another room. Misato then faced them and began briefing.

"Let me start by saying one thing. This mission will be like no other you've ever been on before. For the most part, you three will be on your own, and since Shinji has seen the most battle experience, he will be guiding your actions in this engagement."

Three looks of astonishment jumped onto the Pilot's faces at the Major's last statement, none more astonished and worried than Shinji's.

"But Misato, why Shinji? He has no leading qualities. Plus he..."

"That will be quite enough out of you Pilot Sohryu. That is a direct order and you will listen to it. Unit 01 has been placed as the command unit in most of our previous engagements, and we want to see if Shinji can make his own command decisions in the case that communications are somehow cut off from Headquarters. In addition, we want to see how well the three of you can operate as a team without outside help." Misato stopped for a moment then continued.

"You three will be defending a military installation. It has defenses of its own, but not any that will be very helpful to you on your mission. Inside the base is a flag. If the enemy destroys the base and captures the flag, the mission is over and you will have failed. You have every weapon in Nerv's arsenal to help you, except the Lance of Loginus. The new ones are included as well. The base has radar to detect incoming targets and will alert you as needed. Destroy or disable the target enough that it cannot fight and you are victorious. The rest is up to you. Good luck." The three pilots were then rushed off to their Eva's and prepared for battle.

While the other three pilots waited for their entry plugs to be hooked up to the simulation equipment, Ryugi walked by the three of them. He stopped next to them for a moment as his plug was being prepared, and then gave an uneasy smile.

"Well, good luck you guys… Hit 'em hard and fast." He then walked over to where his entry plug was waiting and slipped inside.

Shinji stared after him for a moment wondering what was with him, but then shrugged and got into his plug.

XxXxXxX

After the initial startup of the Eva, Shinji waited for a moment and then heard Misato yell through the comm. _"Launch Eva Units 00 through 02!"_ He then felt the normal g-forces pulling on him as the Eva shot up through the launch elevator. Shinji couldn't help but ponder how strange it was to really feel the g-forces against his body as the Eva shot through the simulated lift. They really must have gone out of their way to make it as real as possible including the g-forces. As soon as he reached the top of the shaft a voice he had never heard addressed him.

"_Greetings Eva Pilots, my name is Major Avery Stevenson. I run the Military base here, and I'm thankful that _Nerv_ has given us your support. We've got one hell of a fight coming our way and we need your help to deal with it."_

At first glance the military base looked very much like the Nevada desert where Nerv's Second Branch was built, before it was destroyed by the activation tests for Unit 04. Shinji swallowed the lump in his throat and mustered the most commanding voice he could manage.

"Uh, hello to you Major. I'm Shinji Ikari, Pilot of Eva Unit 01. I'll be in command of the Eva Units and I'm glad we can be of service to you."

"_Trust me, Commander Ikari, the pleasure is all ours."_

Shinji cringed slightly at the Major's words. "Commander" Ikari? It reminded him too much of his father. This was going to be tough. But Asuka and Rei were counting on his decisions to assist them in combat against whatever was heading their way. He had to be strong for them. Shinji opened a channel to the other pilots and addressed them. "Ok team…spread out around the base. I want it covered from all sides from attack." That wasn't so hard…

"Yes, Sir." Rei replied and then moved to a position facing a heavy cloud formation and some red mountains.

"If you think for one minute that I'm going to take orders from you, then you can just go fu…"

"_Asuka!"_ The voice of Misato yelled over the com, _"You will listen to Shinji or you can consider your pilot's Status removed! I hope that makes it clear enough for you."_

"Yes, Ma'am." Asuka was clearly annoyed, but she wasn't going to risk her pilot status just because Shinji was giving her orders. "Yes _Sir._" She then trudged over to face miles of open desert plains and shrubs.

Shinji sighed and then took up the last position, which also overlooked some mountains. The sun still had yet to rise, so the sky was turning to a light blue hue to the East, and at the horizon it had turned an orangey pink. In the distance however, clouds were building, and flashes of light warned of a thunderstorm.

XxXxXxX

Rain pelted the Eva Units as the storm let loose, drenching them and soaking the sandy earth and rock beneath their feet.

"Where the hell are these idiots? I'm getting tired of waiting, and my beautiful Unit 02 is getting soaked. If they were going to attack they probably would have attacked by now." Rain was a strange feeling against the "skin" of the Eva. Tiny little spots of cold seemed to dance up and down the pilots as they sat in the heart of the Evas. Three hours of waiting had taken place, and while Asuka was the only one to mention it, Shinji had to empathize with her. This was just getting silly.

"You forget Asuka, since this is a training mission, there has to be something for us to train against. Otherwise, why bother?" Maybe Misato could give him some answers. As he moved to contact her and see what was going on, Major Stevenson's voice blasted through the speakers.

"_Attention Eva Pilots! Radar has detected an object at extreme range traveling at a high rate of speed. ETA to arrival is approximately forty-five seconds. The object is coming in from over the mountains. I repeat object detected at extreme range. Get ready for combat."_

Shinji about jumped out of his plugsuit. They hadn't even bothered to arm themselves yet. What was he thinking? He'd had three hours to prepare and done absolutely nothing.

"Damn… Everybody grab a weapon and get ready!" Unit 01 stomped over to what Shinji assumed was the armory and looked down to find a supply of weapons. He tossed the field version of the Positron Sniper Rifle to Rei, and the regular Positron Rifle to Asuka, both pilots aiming the weapons at gray sky as sheets of rain poured down from above. Shinji then picked up the defensive shield and took up a position off to the side of Units 00 and 02. The Major Stevenson then addressed them all once more.

"_ETA is 30 seconds! The object appears to be a missile of some kind coming in from your three o-clock high."_

"Acknowledged…" Rei then aimed the delicate rifle. She then waited for the reticule to line up so she could fire. Then something caused a jump in the reticule. Rei turned her head to see another beam of energy that lanced from Asuka's rifle and streaked towards the rocket. One after another the shots zoomed past the missile.

"Asuka! Stop firing! You're messing up Rei's shot!"

"I can hit it! Hold on!" Asuka replied and kept firing. Her shots arched across the sky and each beam was too large to hit the smaller target.

"_ETA 10 seconds!"_

"Damn…" Unit 01 dashed across the field, boots churning through the soaked earth and jumped into the air towards the missile, bringing the defensive shield in front of him, but it was unneeded. The missile streaked in and exploded against the AT Field of Unit 01, doing no damage. The purple unit then fell to the ground, catching itself as static fizzed and popped across its armor and the view screens inside the cockpit fuzzed out of view for a few moments.

"What the hell was that?" Asuka tapped a few controls as the static began to clear.

"_That, little lady,"_ The Major said, _"Was an EMP missile. It doesn't matter if you had blasted it to pieces, it still would have detonated and hit us with an Electromagnetic Pulse. Our radar has been completely knocked out and all of our computers shut down. We're re-booting the system, but until we get the backup online, we are completely blind to any threats."_

"Understood Major." Shinji then turned to his team and then said, "Ok guys, we have to be on the lookout for anything that may be on its way. I want you to scan the horizon, clouds, near the ground, anywhere that a target could come from."

"Yes Sir." Rei replied and then went to scanning the field ahead of her.

"Fine." Asuka walked to another spot and watched the sky as well.

'This isn't good…' Shinji looked around cautiously. He'd had three hours to prepare for whatever was heading his way and he'd just wasted them. Not only that, with the cloud cover anything could come in from above the clouds and the others would have no way to see it. Due to the rain from the thunderstorms, the visibility at ground level itself was down as well. All of this combined to form one risky situation to say the least of it.

"Major, how long until the backup systems are online?"

"_Approximately six more minutes Commander. We're going as quickly as we can."_

Shinji then stared off towards the mountains and watched and waited…whatever was coming to attack them was on its way now if it was ever coming at all, and they were completely defenseless against it. After a few minutes passed, the voice of Major Stevenson came through the speakers again.

"_Commander, the radar is back online and we have a target coming in fast above the cloud layer. It appears to be a massive aircraft of some sort. I'm sending you its trajectory now."_

Shinji looked over the info as it appeared on his screen and then dropped his shield and grabbed a Pallet Rifle from the armory. "Asuka! Rei! Follow my shots and aim where I do!" He scanned the sky in the direction the data seemed to indicate the target was. Finally, he spotted a huge cloud bank, one large enough to hide virtually any aircraft within it. That had to be it… He took aim, exhaled, and opened fire. Two other streams of energy fire followed soon after and the shots flew into the sky.

As they fired, a massive black aircraft broke through the cloud layer and drove towards their position.

"What the hell is that doing here?" Asuka's weapon lowered as she scanned the shape of the aircraft, her brain immediately recognizing it. "That's not a bomber or attack craft. That's…"

"A type one Eva transport." Rei paused for a moment as Shinji spoke up.

"Keep firing! That thing is headed right for us on a collision course with the base!" He pulled the trigger and kept firing with his team. The bullets and shots from the two energy weapons tore into the massive craft and it flamed and burned towards them. Shinji panicked and shouted into the com with all his might. "Major! Fall back now! Evacuate your base! It has too much mass! We can't stop it!"

Just as those words left Shinji's mouth, Unit 02 shoved him out of the way and hefted the Positron Mortar Cannon to bear on the massive carrier.

"Get down!"

The muzzle glowed an eerie green as it charged and a low hum grew louder as the power pulsed through the gun.

"Eat this you son of a bitch…" With a snarling grin she pulled the trigger and a huge ball of greenish yellow energy spat from the opening towards the aircraft. As soon as it left the barrel Asuka hit the deck as well as the other two frightened pilots. The sphere of super dense energy flew through the air and then slammed into the top of the pitching craft. It then detonated and a fierce sphere of white light and energy enveloped the craft, a blast wave tearing through the sky, driving rain before it as it slammed into the base and the Evas, wind howling and shrubs bursting into flame from the heat, but then suddenly an orange glimmer appeared, dispersing some of the damage from the blast.

"What the hell? That's an AT Field…" As the sentence left Shinji's mouth two twin balls of energy appeared within the burning white hell…

XxXxXxX

"Sorry guys, but you played right into my hands…" A massive blast of blue energy shot from the shoulder pylons of Unit 0X and slammed into the three Eva's with the raw destructive power that only an S2 Engine could create. It tore into the ground around the Eva's and the three pilots condensed their AT Fields to take most of the damage. The wreaked Carrier slammed into the Military base and detonated as the N2 mine hidden within the massive plane exploded and leveled the entire complex, the three Evas being struck from both sides in the searing heat. Shinji squinted through the light to see the white Eva rocket into the sky and brandish a Mortar Cannon of its own.

XxXxXxX

"Everybody scatter! Unit 0X is the enemy! Ryugi is the enemy and he has a Mortar! He's turning to get a bead on us!"

The three Eva's took off at a full sprint and scattered in all directions. Asuka spun about and fired rounds from her recently acquired Pallet Rifle towards the White Eva. The Eva looped and rolled, neatly dodging the bullets, and then fired three consecutive rounds from the mortar at each of the retreating Units. Shinji and Unit 02 were each enveloped in white hot blasts and pushed their AT Fields to the max, being thrown to the ground once more, the earth blackening and turning to glass, but Unit-00 had managed to pick up a shield and used to it soak up most of the energy even as the ground distorted around her. She took off as the other Units lay smoking on the ground, recovering from the hell unleashed by the ridiculously overpowered weapon.

Rei then cast aside the ruined shield and took off at a full sprint towards Unit 0X who was diving straight at her. She then grabbed Asuka's fallen Mortar Cannon and fired a quick round at the White Eva, tossing the weapon aside as she bolted for the armory at a full clip, skidding to a halt as he reached it.

Ryugi saw the blast but it was too late. The ball of energy slammed into his Eva and sent him speeding to the ground, armor smoking, LCL boiling away as he gritted his teeth. He got up, and started to recover, fighting through the pain.

However, just as he looked up, he saw Unit 00 come from behind the armory and brandish the shotgun. Rei charged and within seconds she was right on top of him. Ryugi threw a right punch at Unit 00's head but Rei ducked and fired a round into Unit 0X's chest which sent him flying backwards, stumbling as the Eva's armor showed pock marks from the shrapnel. The shotgun fired again and again, each blast striking a different area until Ryugi completely lost his footing and fell to the ground, his body burning and aching all over from the consecutive blasts.

As he struggled to get to his feet, he turned his head and found himself staring straight into the barrel of the shotgun. Rei crouched over his Eva and stamped a foot into his chest, pinning him down as she leveled the weapon and paused for a moment.

"I am sorry, Pilot Kazamaru…" Rei's finger hesitated for a moment before she moved to pull the trigger.

"I'm sorry for this too Rei…" As soon as the words left his mouth, Unit 0X grabbed the muzzle of the shotgun in its left hand and crushed it closed, yanking the weapon down and off to the side as Unit 00 fell forward, caught off guard by the movement. Unit 0X's other hand shot out and grabbed the head of Unit 00.

Rei was caught completely off guard. She hadn't expected that. Both of Unit 00's arms shot up to try and pry its head from the white Eva's grip, latching onto the wrist, but Ryugi wasn't finished. He dropped the shotgun as Unit 0X's arm mounted battle scythes activated. The blue energy blades hummed as he brought his left hand across, amputating both of Unit-00's arms at the elbow with the scythes.

With a thrust from his right arm, he threw Unit 00 backwards and it fell to the ground with blood pouring from its arms. The Eva writhed in pain from its recent loss, and Unit 0X pounced on top of it and stabbed both sets of scythes into Unit-00's core.

The cockpit of Unit 00 was a buzz of alarms and warnings. Rei tried to do something, but it was hopeless…unless… She reached for the self-destruct lever and pulled it.

Ryugi saw the form of Unit 00 writhe and saw its core begin to shine.

"Shit!"

Ryugi pulled the scythes out of Unit 00 and fired his S2 Rocket Propulsion System to full burn, just in time to be enveloped by the thunderous detonation of Unit 00. Warnings blared all around him, LCL boiled and he slammed into the ground. Armor integrity dropped rapidly, the right and left shoulder pylons burned, melted and deformed, and the entire body of the Eva was roasted by the blast as it erupted into the sky. Ryugi let out a cry as the burn continued, but just as he thought he was done for, the warnings stopped, the alarms ceased, and Unit 00 and its explosion were no more…

XxXxXxX

Rei gasped and opened her eyes to find herself inside the cockpit of Unit 00. She opened the hatch and surprisingly found herself right back in Eva Cage Seven where they had started. She then walked to the control room where Misato and Dr. Akagi were running the show. Misato turned to her and smiled approvingly.

"Good job, Rei. You did very well out there." Misato then noticed a look of confusion on the young girl's face, or more accurately, a slight turn in her head.

"But Major, I failed my mission. How is that an adequate performance?"

"You thought well on your feet, you did what you had to do to try and accomplish your task. And that, to me, qualifies as a great job. Besides, look at Ryugi's Eva stats right here." Misato pointed to a small computer screen, "He has severe damage to his armor and to his Eva's weapon systems. With two opponents left, it isn't going to be easy for him…"

Rei nodded as Misato smiled and turned to Ritsuko. "By the way, Doctor, send word to the R and D Department. I think the shotgun proposal is a go."

XxXxXxX

At that very moment both Unit 01 and 02 charged towards the weakened Unit 0X, both brandishing Photon Sabers. Ryugi racked his mind to come up with something that could halt the two quickly approaching Eva's. His Positron Canons were damaged and not even charged, his scythes were also damaged and likely would not function. Plus, they wouldn't do very much against two massive energy blades, and he was out of weapon options. Things looked bleak. He franticly searched the cockpit until a flashing red display caught his eye. Written on it were the words, 'Missile Capacity-100%'.

"That's it!" Ryugi switched the trigger to missile fire mode and pulled down hard on both triggers at once.

XxXxXxX

Shinji and Asuka bore down on top of Ryugi at incredible speed. "We're almost there Asuka! Just a bit further!"

"Yeah yeah, just don't get in my way!" Asuka then kept her eyes on Unit 0X when suddenly the shoulder pylons pushed outward, separating down the middle, revealing dozens of small holes. Bright flashes and white contrails hid the Eva from view, as a cloud of missiles shot forward from the pylons, gunning for the two Units.

"Incoming!"

XxXxXxX

"Have a taste of that!" The enormous cloud of missiles screamed towards the two Eva's as if it were a swarm of locusts, then, in mid-flight, hundreds of smaller flashes appeared and the cloud virtually doubled in size as the larger missiles split into smaller projectiles, fit with tiny tactical N2 Devices. The cloud of projectiles slammed into the Evas and surrounded them in a roaring inferno of roiling flames. AT Fields flickered as they took the extent of the damage from the missiles, doing little damage to the Evas themselves, as soon the two Eva's were bathed in a think cloud of black smoke and steaming ground.

XxXxXxX

Bathed in black smoke, both Evas stood still as no further assault came from the White Eva ahead of them. Shinji tried to think of something he could do, when suddenly, and idea popped into his head.

"Asuka, remember that one twin Angel?" Asuka blinked and then grinned.

"Heh, not bad baka… Gotcha."

XxXxXxX

Ryugi stood and watched the carnage that his missiles had created for a moment, but then, just as he was about to turn, two blurs of movement shot from the cloud and formed into the shapes of Unit 01 and 02. They leapt gracefully into the air and moved as one into a powerful overhead slash with their Photon Sabers.

Ryugi was caught by surprise and managed to raise his AT Field in time, but the twin blades sliced right through it, the blades landing two thin slices across the White Eva's chest. Ryugi cried out and stumbled backwards as the both of them moved forward, striking together as a thunderous double punch slammed into the wounded chest, bringing forth a cry of pain from Ryugi as the armor cracked from the force and sent him skidding backwards across the ground, tumbling and rolling end over end as the two Evas back flipped toward the armory, grabbing and brandishing twin Positron Rifles.

Ryugi forced himself to stand, blood dripping from the cracked and sliced armor of the unit as flare after flare from the muzzles of the Positron Rifles flashed in unison, as Ryugi desperately brought his AT Field up once more, the blasts striking it again and again as Units 01 and 02 walked forward together, firing in complete harmony.

In a fit of rage, Ryugi braced himself and swung the Unit's arms forward, willing with everything he had for the continuous fire to stop. As he did, the unit's AT Field shot out, moving across the space between the three Evas as the guns were neatly cut apart, halting the fire and causing both Evas to toss aside the ruined weapons, gripping their sabers once more as they jumped into the air, sabers moving overhead once more.

This time, Ryugi was ready. As the blades shot down towards him, Unit 0X took a step backwards, the overhead slashes missing this time as he powered his S2 Booster Rockets to full burn and slammed his fists directly into both chests of the Eva Units, tilting down as he dragged and pushed both of them through the dirt, propelled by the massive thrust of his propulsion system.

But through the pain, both Eva Pilots opened the hatches along their pylons and gripped their Prog. Blades, both thrusting the weapons deep into the chest of Unit 0X, the unit's blood gushing forth from both puncture wounds. Ryugi cried out again, but he still had a trump card. The entire time he'd been fighting, the canons on his back were charging with energy, and as the LCL boiled around him, he pulled the trigger and his shoulder pylons lifted and pulled back, two orbs of blue glowing before he unleashed the full brunt of his Positron Canons at point blank range.

A massive explosion ripped through the air as the explosive force threw Unit 0X across the battlefield where it crashed into one of the many huge red rock formations, the entire structure crumbling around the smoking and bloodied Evangelion. His entire body ached, his chest burned as if someone had stabbed him multiple times with a red-hot poker and hadn't yet removed it. How did the other pilots deal with this? Forcing the pain aside, he pressed the unit off the ground and brought it to a standing position as he looked back along the trench he had carved with the other two units, and the smoking crater that sat at the end.

Two pairs of arms, one purple, one red, stuck out beyond the ground level of the crater, both twitching and moving slightly as they began to recover. He then glanced off to the side, and among the ruins of the burning base, he saw a black flag with the Nerv logo flapping in the breeze. He was in too much pain to try and fight anymore, but that flag was his real goal after all. Every inch of him hurt, but slowly and surely, Unit 0X began to shamble towards the flag, blood oozing from the multiple puncture and sword wounds along its torso.

XxXxXxX

"I can't believe he's still moving after all that… How are Asuka and Shinji?" Misato looked to the screens displaying the simulation footage as Ryugi continued to shakily walk towards the flag.

"Unit 01 is still functional, but Unit 02 is—" But Ritsuko was cut off.

"I'm going to kill that brown haired idiot when he gets out of there! That blast hurt like hell!" Asuka stormed into the control room and plopped herself noisily into one of the seats where Rei and Misato were watching the action. Ritsuko and everyone else in the room turned to face her or cringed at her high pitched screaming. The Doctor spoke up.

"Of course it hurt. I designed it that way to truly test your piloting skills. Without the pain sensation, it wouldn't have been a very good test of how you'd perform under stress. Of course, in the case of self destruction, I disabled it for it would hurt far too much to be blown to pieces, but in the case of your normal aches and pains from piloting, those are all included for realism." Ritsuko then turned her attention back to the screen and watched the ongoing battle.

The screen was split into five different sections. Two on each side of the main battle screen showed feed from the entry plugs, and the middle screen showed all the action from any vantage point the operator wished. Two of the Pilot screens were blank showing that Rei and Asuka had both been eliminated, but Ryugi and Shinji still filled their displays. The inside of Unit 01's plug was relatively calm except for a small warning informing Shinji that Unit 0X was nearing the proximity of the base's flag.

The feed from Unit 0X, on the other hand, was chaotic. Warnings blared all around Ryugi and bathed the cockpit in a red glow. Various alarms sounded informing him of the damaged condition of his Evangelion. His missile pods were out of ammunition, the rocket propulsion coolant system had a leak and was running at fifty percent efficiency, the armor and restraint integrity was down to its last legs, and his synch rate had fallen to slightly below normal levels. Not only that, but both of his Positron Cannons were completely and totally fried. He wasn't going to be using them again. To say the least, he was in bad shape compared to Unit 01, which still had plenty of fight left in it, though only comparatively. Both were in pretty terrible shape.

Asuka looked over the data and wondered how Ryugi could concentrate under all the noise. Even she had to give him credit. He'd held together pretty well out there, despite everything she'd said earlier. She turned her attention back to the live footage, as she saw Shinji pulling himself up out of the crater.

XxXxXxX

"You know I can't let you get that flag, Ryugi…" Ryugi looked up and scanned the screens in front of him as he spied Unit 01 walking towards him on an intercept course between him and the flag, and it was brandishing a Photon Saber.

"Son of a bitch… Cut me some slack, would you?" The White Eva turned to face Unit 01 and tried to activate the arm-mounted scythes, but the blades simply fizzled and died. They were totally dead. He glanced to the flag, and then to his booster engines. In a blink the White Eva chambered its legs and leapt off towards the flag, boosters burning hot as Unit 01 jumped ahead. He was gaining, until a red-hot pain tore through Ryugi's left shoulder and back, an explosion rocking the unit. The engine had blown, the left shoulder pylon completely removed by the explosion, and blood dripping down from the fresh wound. He'd lost his rocket system too.

"Come on, Ryugi! There's no harm in giving up when it's falling apart around you… I don't want to keep fighting you, but if you keep pushing like this I won't have any choice…" Shinji's voice was tinged with worry. He didn't want to fight Ryugi like this. He was already at a huge disadvantage, growing larger with every action Ryugi tried to take, and simulation or not, he didn't want to hurt Ryugi.

But as Shinji looked on, Unit 0X dipped down and grasped a metal I-beam from the wreckage of the base, hefting it up within the Eva's hands like a sword. "Maybe you can just give up, but I still have two feet to stand on, and I'm going to fight until I can't anymore. So, I'm sorry Shinji, but you're going to have to stop me. I won't back down."

And with that, Unit 01 closed on Unit 0X, Photon Saber thrumming as it whizzed through the air towards Unit 0X. Ryugi didn't really have any delusions that the I-beam would stand up to the brunt of the Photon Saber, but he felt better with anything in his hands. Ryugi pulled back and Shinji swung again, once again missing as Unit 0X pulled to the side, sending a punch into Unit 01's side as the sword pulled away.

Shinji stumbled but brought the sword down in another vertical slash. Ryugi remarked that Shinji was full of determination, but his form was terrible. As the blade hit the dirt, Ryugi pushed his unit forward, the White Eva colliding once more with the purple unit in a tackle, dragging both of them to the ground. With nothing left, he began to pound against the head of Unit 01 with his own unit's fists, blood dripping along the battered unit. Blow after blow struck the head as the legs of the White Eva pinned the arms of the purple unit to the ground.

Each blow sent a wave of pain through Shinji's head. It felt like his skull was going to crack. Again and again it hit him, and each time Shinji grew more and more tired of it…

XxXxXxX

"Unit 01's sync rate is beginning to climb rapidly, psychograph readings are fluctuating wildly!" Maya Ibuki watched in horror as the purple unit let out a roar as a white fist slammed into its face once again, the jaws opening wide and clamping down onto the white fist, crushing it with a spurt of blood.

"Shinji…" Misato stood stunned as the purple Evangelion let out another roar and Unit 0X fell to the side, clutching its mauled hand.

XxXxXxX

Ryugi pulled himself to his feet, his hand burning and stinging as he watched the purple Unit 01 roar once more, blood dripping from the jaws as the Unit lashed its arm between them, the White Eva being thrown backwards as Unit 01's AT Field extended and slammed into him. He landed hard, his body aching with every injury he'd sustained this far. He could barely move. But he wouldn't have to.

Purple boots stomped into position next to him and he felt himself being lifted by his neck, his skin indenting and his airway clamping shut. He was running out of options, and very fast. He glanced to the side and activated the charging sequence for the Positron Canons. The energy gauge continued to grow higher as Unit 01's second hand clamped around Unit 0X's throat as Ryugi gagged.

He curled his Eva into a ball and both legs snapped out, planting a powerful kick straight into the reinforced armor plating of Unit 01's chest to try and break the choke, but the purple Eva didn't budge. Instead, it only tightened its grip and thrust downward, slamming the white Eva to the ground as its arms flew to the wrists of the mighty Unit 01, the Eva roaring an unearthly cry right into the face of Ryugi, blood spraying against the eyes of the fallen White Eva. The grip tightened even more and Ryugi felt terrible pressure against his neck, his vision beginning to black out as the bones started to feel the pressure.

Then, the slamming began, as Unit 01 began to slam the grabbed Unit 0X into the ground again and again. But Ryugi was feeling less and less. His vision could hardly focus anymore, and he felt his body growing lightheaded, his head flopping around as he fought to remain conscious. The meter on the screen flashed, hardly maintaining a solid projection, but Ryugi saw the charge had reached maximum. As his vision began to go, he reached for the self-destruct device and activated it before he blacked out.

The roaring of Unit 01 was eclipsed as the storage tanks for the White Eva's Positron Canons went first, ripping through the armor with a tremendous explosion, followed instantly afterwards by the full destruction of the active S2 Engine. The combined blast absolutely eradicated Unit 0X, and as mighty as it was, Unit 01 could not withstand the increased force of the self-destruct mechanism along with the added anti-matter energy released from the tanks, and in a flare of white, it too was absolutely annihilated.

XxXxXxX

Screens backed away in the control room until the sight of the western North American continent displayed onscreen, firmly marking the simulated area as being somewhere around Nerv's Second Branch, a pinprick of light visible onscreen.

"Both Evangelion Unit 01 and Unit 0X have been destroyed, Major. Ending simulation." Maya Ibuki moved to shut down the simulation as the rest of the crew looked on at the white light as it slowly faded from view.

XxXxXxX

Ryugi opened his eyes and found himself inside the entry plug of Unit 0X. He opened the hatch as the LCL drained out, crawled out of the plug, then walked over to the Control Room and opened the door. He opened the door and walked in to find Misato, Shinji, Ritsuko, and everyone else inside. They all just stared at him for a moment, then one of the technicians started to clap, and soon, everyone was clapping and congratulating him on a job well done. He was still completely in shock from what he had experienced, and the entire situation seemed to run past him like a blur.

After things had calmed down a bit, and everyone except Misato and the other pilots had left, the Major put her hand on his shoulder and spoke to him.

"You did really well in there. You thought on your feet, you used strategy to your advantage, and you didn't hesitate to give it your all when you had no other choice." She smiled and then looked to the other pilots. "You all did VERY well out there today, especially you Shinji. While it's true that Ryugi did defeat you all, it came down to him sacrificing his Eva just to defeat you. You had him on the ropes, and had he not detonated his Eva when he did, you would have won. All of you though, fantastic job." She smiled at all of the pilots as Ryugi glanced at Shinji and Shinji smiled. "So, in order to celebrate… Dinner is on me tonight!"

XxXxXxX

Misato sat at the table and watched the four pilots chow down on the ramen noodles that she had bought them. They effectively chowed down her entire beer fund for the week, but in hindsight she knew they deserved this reward more than she needed more beer. She then turned to her meal and took a big gulp of broth and noodles.

"You know Shinji, you really did well out there today." Ryugi said as he paused from eating.

"I didn't do all that well…I let my team get defeated…" The boy replied. He had tried his best, and even that wasn't good enough to defeat a heavily damaged Eva. He mentally grilled himself for his failure. His father probably would have focused simply on his lack of planning and called the entire simulation a second rate success.

Ryugi sighed and leaned back in his chair, watching the younger boy sulk. "Shinji, winning isn't everything… I should know. When I was younger, I competed in lots of martial arts tournaments. I almost always won, but because of my…um…"

He stopped for a moment as the thoughts from his past entered his mind for a moment. They seemed to be haunting him more frequently than ever before these days, but he pushed them aside once again and continued. "Because of something terrible that happened to me when I was young, I had lost all of my friends…I had no one to say 'congratulations' or 'good job'. It really tore at me, and after a while, I just stopped trying."

Shinji, Misato, and Rei listened to Ryugi as he spoke, while Asuka continued to devour her meal, not really paying much attention to anything.

"After so long without friends, I became a total loaner, but that didn't stop me from trying. I learned that all you can do is try your best at something and hope you succeed. And due to those events and trials, I never accept defeat as an option. I have to keep trying to win, even if I lose because of it. You tried your best and almost defeated me. Misato was right Shinji, if that blast wouldn't have stopped you, I would have been toast." He smiled and looked over at Shinji. "I guess what I'm saying is, that I'd be glad to serve under your direction during any fight."

Shinji smiled at the other boy's compliment. He looked over at him and shook his hand. "Thanks Ryugi, I'd be glad to serve under you too." They both looked at each other for a second and then burst out laughing.

While Asuka raised her voice to tell them to quiet down, Rei just ate her garlic ramen with no roast pork and watched Ryugi out of the corner of her eye. She puzzled over the situation in her mind as she ate.

'He seems so happy and carefree around others, so why did I get a feeling of sadness when I looked into his eyes last night? Is he perhaps hiding his true feelings underneath this mask of joy? What was the look of sadness and worry that crossed his features while talking to Ikari? Kazamaru, there is so much I still wish to know about you.'

XxXxXxX

The car ride home from the restaurant was uneventful for the most part. Misato and her two charges left in one car, while Ryugi and Rei left in his car. It was late and almost all of Tokyo-III was asleep or soon to be. Ryugi pulled into a parking spot in his and Rei's complex and shut off the car. Neither of the pilots moved however, and the awkward silence between them continued until Rei, oddly, broke it with a simple question.

"Were you scared, Kazamaru?" Ryugi started at the sound of his passenger's voice, but calmly looked to her and responded.

"What do you mean Ayanami?"

"Were you afraid when you piloted your Eva?" She turned and faced him and her eyes peered into his.

He looked back at her, his striking green eyes matching the glory that were hers. He wanted to say that he wasn't. That he knew that his Eva would win out among the others, but as he looked into her eyes, he knew that he could never lie to her and get away with it. Those eyes had a way of looking into your soul, he thought, and he knew she would know if he was lying.

"Yes Ayanami." He sighed and leaned back into the driver's seat. "To tell you the truth…I was terrified. I'd never truly piloted before…and…the only other time that I had even been in my Eva… Let's just say it was hard to make myself get into that plug again."

That would have been enough for Rei's question, but he kept going.

"I don't know what the real me is like Ayanami… I feel as if I'm being torn. I may appear to be strong, noble, and admirable, but the truth is…" He looked to her sheepishly, ashamed. "I run from myself, Ayanami. I refuse to accept who I really am. When I was told that I was going to be fighting against all of you, I had to suppress the urge to run. When I sat inside the carrier as you three shot at it, I was curled up… I must have looked so pathetic… Here I am, sixteen years old, cowering like a child. Just like I did when…" He stopped quite suddenly, tears forming in his eyes. He tried hard to stop them, but they came anyway. He'd been pushing them off for so long, and he just couldn't keep the memories from flooding back into his mind.

Rei looked at him. Her face was calm, but her soft heart felt for this boy. "Kazamaru…" She simply did not know how to comfort him, even though she desperately wished she could. Something inside her had opened up at the sight of his tears.

She simply sat in the car, unsure of what to say or do, but wishing she could help ease this boy's suffering somehow. This was an experience that she simply did not know how to handle. Eventually he began to calm himself. His cheeks were tear-stained, his eyes were red from crying, and his normally strong green eyes had lost most of their luster. He put his arms around himself to try to stop him from shivering. Rei still wanted to do something, but stayed quiet as he calmed himself slightly. Then he looked at her and spoke, his voice low and shaky.

"Everyone wants to know about my profile. It simply states that I went through a 'Traumatic Incident' when I was younger, but no one is really sure of what happened…except me…" He shuddered at something, but continued. "Nine years ago…my family and I were living in Tokyo-2. My father was working a technical job for some secretive company. My mother stayed at home and watched my sister and me. She was always there for us if we had a problem. Whatever it was, she would take us in her arms and hug us until we stopped crying. Her hugs always seemed to calm us and reassure us that everything would be alright." He shifted uneasily in his seat and took a long, slow, shaky breath before continuing.

"But one evening, my father came home from work and went directly over to my mother. He led her into their room and they talked for a long time. When they came out, they explained to my sister and me that we were going to have to move and go far away from our home. We were seven and four years old, so we didn't really understand all that much, or notice the strange way that my father locked all the doors on the house and my mother had started packing her things." Rei nodded and listened to Kazamaru's story, trying to understand and gleam everything she could. Her social awkwardness hid the fact that she was a very good listener, and right now, she wanted to understand the boy before her. "That night…we heard a glass window shatter and my father went down to see what it was. I know all this because I had gotten up to get a drink of water. What happened next, I will never forget as long as I live…"

Ryugi's voice died in his throat and a few tears fell from his reddened eyes. "Three men dressed in black jumped through the window and shot my father in the stomach. He screamed and hit the floor. One of the men grabbed him and hauled him down to the basement. I ran and hid under my bed as fast as I could… Then I heard footsteps right at my door… I peeked out from under the sheet to see a pair of boots standing right next to my nose. I was too scared to make a sound as I watched the feet move slowly around my room… They then stopped and a black glove came down to lift up the bed skirt, when I heard my mother shouting and my sister crying. The glove stopped and moved away and the boots walked back into the hall where I saw my mother and my sister being dragged towards the basement as well." Ryugi shivered, his face pale and his eyes glazed over and somber. This was a very different boy than Rei had remembered seeing fighting the bullies that day in the lunch area.

"I waited for a moment, and then crawled out from under my bed. I then saw the three men walk into my father's office and begin to look around inside. As quickly and quietly as I could muster, I rushed to the basement and crawled under the stairs behind some boxes. I could see my parents and my sister in the corner. My mom and sister were looking over my father who was still alive after the shot to the stomach. I wanted to go to them…to help them…but I couldn't…I was too afraid to move…"

"Then, the three men came down and spoke to my father and mother. The man who was talking to my parents was holding papers in his hand and shouting something about keeping 'this' a secret and how long my father had expected it to last. My father said something I couldn't hear and my mother as well. I didn't hear it, but I saw my sister's eyes open wide in shock and look down at her hands in what looked like horror. Then the man chuckled and shot my father in the chest… My mother and sister screamed and I had to wipe my eyes because the vision of my mother and sister had blurred. I wasn't sure if I was crying because I felt no real tears afterwards, but the three men backed up for a moment. Three shots rang out in the basement and my mother fell back, followed by another and my sister crumpled…"

"After they had fallen and stopped moving, the three men left. I sat there behind the boxes for what seemed like hours, but when I got enough strength to finally move, I heard a soft noise. It was so soft, I almost thought it was nothing, but then when I heard it again and saw my sister move slightly, I ran over to her and flipped her over onto her back…"

Ryugi's vision blurred and he felt his eyes burn with tears. He looked away from Rei and down at the ground as he cried. As he wept he managed to choke out more of his past. "I…I turned her over and…blood…there was so much blood…she had been shot in her stomach…and…I…I tried to tell her…" As he spoke, the images from, that night flooded into his mind as the night it had happened…

XxXxXxX

"Aiko… Aiko are you alright?" Ryugi crawled over to his little sister and laid her in his lap. His sleeping clothes were covered in blood, and the warm liquid stained his hands as he tried not to look at the bleeding bullet wound in his sister's stomach. He looked into her green eyes and moved her brown hair out of her face, a faint trail of red being left in his wake. She looked back at his tear-stained face and smiled weakly.

"Its ok big brother…" She coughed and a trickle of blood ran down her cheek. "I'm cold…and my…" She sniffled, crying. "My tummy really hurts…" Ryugi grabbed an old bedspread from one of the boxes nearby and covered her up in it, the white fabric staining with red.

"It'll be ok Aiko…" His eyes went misty. "Kids don't die…only bad guys and old people die…just like on TV. I'll call for help and you'll be ok… You'll see…"

"Big brother…I feel sleepy… I think Mommy is calling me…" His sister reached out and tenderly gripped his hand, her little fingers wrapped around his. "I love you, Oniisan… See you…in the morning…" She smiled and then closed her eyes.

"Aiko…? Aiko! Aiko wake up! Please…wake up…!" Ryugi felt his little sister's grasp on his hand loosen as her fingers dropped from his, and she slipped into eternity.

XxXxXxX

"After that…I just couldn't stand it…I lay there next to them without saying anything for hours until the police came, crying and shaking. The neighbors had heard shots and called the police. I didn't speak to anyone for weeks afterwards… I couldn't sleep at night, and my health declined. Eventually I got put into a psych hospital and underwent a massive amount of psychiatric help. By the time I was thirteen, I had suppressed most of the memories and learned to talk and be around people again, but I had lost all my friends… I dove into martial arts and anything else that could get my mind off of the incident. I excelled at school and graduated college at fifteen, but never made it to university… Then Nerv tested my area for something and I eventually ended up here."

Rei looked on intently, and when he stopped talking she spoke to him softly. "Kazamaru, pain is a part of life. It is a part of life to feel pain. No one is exempt from this. Pilot Sohyru, Ikari, they have faced hardships as well." She knew he felt bad, but didn't know what to do. But as she sat in his car, wondering what to say, something came to her. All her life, she had been alone, never close to anyone, and it had caused her much pain. And now, here, Kazamaru sat, enveloped by sadness and loneliness. Rei looked to him as he sat staring into the steering wheel of his car, and suddenly, she understood.

"Kazamaru… You are not alone."

The words were a simple statement, but as Rei watched, they seemed to have a profound effect. Ryugi looked weakly over to her and his eyes met hers. For a moment, they just looked to one another, eyes looking from one to the other. After a brief period of silence and stares, Ryugi blushed softly and smiled, wiping his eyes. He felt he understood.

"Thank you, Ayanami… It means the world to me…"

"You are welcome, Kazamaru."

After another short moment of silence, the two of them decided that heading back to their apartments would probably be a good idea, as they could not spend the evening in his car. A few minutes passed with them in silence as they climbed the stairs of the complex, eventually arriving outside the door of Apartment 402. The two of them waited by the door for a moment, silence following them once again as they both seemed to be lost in thought. Rei, however, paused for a moment as she reached for the door handle. She remembered her conversation with herself the night before, her puzzling tears, the emptiness, and her vow. Her hand simply rested on the knob, unmoving as she tried to think of a way to phrase what she wanted to ask him. But, as luck would have it, Ryugi asked for her.

"I could…come in for a while if you wanted…"

If she…wanted? Yes… She had desired to understand, to not be alone once again, at least for a time. He had been kind, he had been respectful, and he had showed her part of himself that had caused him a great deal of pain. He had shared that pain, that loss, with her. Even Ikari had not opened up to her as he did. But, why did he choose her? Had she simply been at the right place at the right time? Or did he simply decide to share himself with her because of the previous night? The look they had shared… No, she thought, as she looked to his hopeful eyes. She understood. They were both lonely, and this evening, they had both found another with which to share that loneliness, and that pain. Together, they did not have to be alone with their sorrows and thoughts.

"Kazamaru?" The boy looked to her, awaiting her reply. "Do you…enjoy sugar?"

For the first time in the last hour, Ryugi actually smiled, wondering about the strangeness of Rei's question. "I guess I do, but…why do you ask?"

Rei opened the door to her apartment and looked back at the young man.

"If I am to make us tea, I should need to know if you enjoy sugar…"

Ryugi's smile softened and he nodded, following Rei into her apartment. As Rei moved into the kitchen, if one could call it that. It was really a section cut into the wall of the main hallway just off to the right of the front door with a small stove, some cabinets and a kitchen sink. At least it that that much… Ryugi looked around the place a little more as he wandered into what Rei used as her bedroom.

"So, this is where you live when you aren't at Headquarters or school, hmm?"

Various items of clothing and a small box of bandages greeted him, along with several pairs of underwear that he looked away from. In the "main room" there was a single chair, her bed, two dressers of sorts, a box or two, and against the far wall opposite the large window, a row of doors that appeared to be concealing a closet. Atop one of the dressers schoolbooks and her schoolbag sat idly. Overall, the place looked reasonably clean. There were a few marks where someone had cleaned the apartment up sometime previously, but it still looked somber and empty. Despite the emptiness there was an air of something that graced the place. It was strange, Ryugi thought, as he looked at Rei out of the corner of his eye, that something so beautiful…could live in such a dim and seemingly run-down place.

"Hmm." A soft contemplate sound came from Rei and Ryugi looked more fully in her direction, watching her study a box of tea, seemingly puzzled.

"Is something wrong, Ayanami?" She looked to him and then back at the side of the box.

"I have tea here, but I have never made it before… I do not know how much is appropriate, and the container is not adequate in providing a solution…"

Ryugi smiled and slowly made his way over to the kitchen, gently taking the box of tea into his hand as Rei turned to look at him, puzzled. "How about if I make the tea, and you simply sit and allow me to serve it to you?" Rei simply looked at him for a moment before she responded. "That would be better…but I wish to watch..."

"Sure." Rei watched as Ryugi placed the teapot on the stove to heat the water and measured out an amount of tealeaves into it, before he swirled it around and then left it to steep. Rei stood by and watched every action, taking note. The next time she attempted to make tea herself, she would follow these motions as carefully as she could. After a few moments, the teapot began to make a shrill cry, and Ryugi took hold of the pot. However, he felt a sharp pain and yanked his finger back. "Ahh! Hot!"

"Kazamaru, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright it's just—" He was caught off guard and interrupted as Rei took his hand and pulled him over to the sink, placing his hand under the cold water and allowing it to sit there for a moment. Ryugi simply stood there at the back of Rei's head as he felt her hand against his wrist. It was soft and warm, and her grip was firm, but gentle. He felt himself blush a little as Rei simply continued to hold his hand under the water.

"To prevent it from being damaged…it's best to keep it cold."

"Right… Thank you, Ayanami." She turned to look at him, her red eyes looking at his face for a moment before her hand left his and she moved away, allowing him to turn off the water and dry his hand. There was a faint pink mark on his right pointer-finger, but it wasn't too bad.

"I shall get you a bandage." She left him and he heard her move around the corner to her room, a few items being moved around as he turned back to the stove and removed the pot, slowly pouring two cups of tea for the both of them, before spying the sugar. However, Rei appeared from around the corner and reached for his injured hand, gently pulling the finger forward and placing an adhesive strip against it. Ryugi thought it a little much, but he simply couldn't stop her. Something was strangely familiar about the way that Rei attended to his burn, something that made him smile.

"Thank you, Ayanami, but I don't know if it's necessary to—"

"It is best to protect it while it heals, Kazamaru." He chuckled as she looked at him. The look in her eyes made him not want to argue. It was gentle, but stern.

"I suppose you're right… In any case, the tea is ready."

The two of them on Rei's bed, using the chair as a makeshift table, and Ryugi added a few spoonfuls of sugar to his tea, Rei watching every motion quietly. She took note of how much sugar he added, before adding a little to her own, and having a sip.

"It is a bit sweet…but warm."

"Kind of like you, Ayanami…" Ryugi smiled and had a sip of his own tea, staring into his cup as Rei looked at him over hers, a faint blush crossing her cheeks. He thought she was…warm? Sweet? She didn't understand, but his compliment made her warm outside the feeling of the tea.

"I…I don't understand, Kazamaru."

"Well… The way you took care of my hand, you know? It just reminded me of a very warm person, someone who cares about the well being of those around her. You're a warm person, Ayanami…" Ryugi looked at her and smiled, taking another sip of tea.

"I see… Thank you…Kazamaru." Rei thanked Ryugi for his compliment, something she had done so few times for anyone she distinctly remembered each time. But, if she understood his meaning, then she owed him a compliment as well. "But, you are a warm person too, Kazamaru…"

Ryugi looked at her and then looked away, a mildly sheepish look crossing his face as he took another sip of his tea. "I guess you're right… We're both warm people…"

Silence followed after their mild conversation, each one simply enjoying their tea, and enjoying the company of the person across from them. It was nice to have someone to speak to and feel comfortable with. Neither said it, but they both knew that they didn't want the company to end as it very soon would. Both had other duties to attend to the next day, and both would need to get to sleep soon. Ryugi was the first to point out the lateness of the hour, and Ryugi agreed. After cleaning their cups and the teapot, Ryugi stepped outside Rei's apartment as she stood in the doorway.

"I really enjoyed spending time with you tonight, Ayanami… And again, thanks for listening. You have no idea how much better it feels knowing I have someone I can share things with…"

Rei blushed again. She had lost count of how many times she had felt this feeling when spending time with him, but nonetheless, she quietly replied.

"I…believe that I do understand…Kazamaru. I enjoyed our time as well."

Ryugi smiled and nodded in agreement. He then made ready to leave and spoke once again. "Well, good night Ayanami. I'll see you tomorrow I guess."

"Indeed. Good night, Kazamaru." The door closed behind her and Rei listened as his footsteps faded slightly before she heard his door open, and then close after a few moments. As the door closed, she felt herself exhale softly, and a small smile formed along her lips. She once again glanced at the time and readied herself for bed. As the light was turned off and she slip under the sheets, she closed her eyes, and for the first time for as long as she could remember, she felt at peace.

XxXxXxX

As Rei turned in half a city away, Shinji Ikari and Asuka Langley Sohryu brushed their teeth and readied themselves for the next day as well. Asuka kept glancing over at Shinji as she washed her mouth and Shinji, though he hadn't said anything yet, had taken notice. However, as she continued to do it periodically while brushing her hair, Shinji finally offered a question.

"What is it Asuka?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…" The redhead glanced at him again and then continued to brush her hair, flipping her golden red locks to the opposite side of her head, blocking him from view. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but as she watched Shinji on the screens that day as he continued to fight against Ryugi's battle-damaged Eva, she couldn't help but notice how strong and determined he had looked. He almost looked…heroic. She huffed and banished the thought from her mind. Shinji Ikari being heroic? The two words didn't even seem to work together in an adequate way.

"I just saw you looking over at me a lot and I was wondering—"

"I told you it's nothing, alright! Sheesh…" She finished brushing her hair and left the bathroom. But she stopped. It kept nagging at her, but finally, she sighed and digressed. "I just thought you looked heroic out there today, okay?"

"Asuka…?" Shinji looked to the redhead and blushed at her compliment. A compliment for him from Asuka? He'd expected that about as much as he would have expected his father to drop by for a little father-son bonding, or for Misato to stop drinking, or for Rei to suddenly break into song and dance. It was something, quite simply, he never would have expected to hear from her. She glanced back at him and saw he was looking at her with a faint blush across his cheeks. She pouted and turned away, stomping down the hallway.

"Feh! Don't read too into that, Idiot." She emphasized the last word in German. "You're still a wimp." With her last statement she closed the door to her room and Shinji heard her flop onto her bed. He was quiet for a moment and he looked at himself in the mirror, smiling. She'd said he looked heroic… He felt a warm little feeling nah at his chest and he blushed a bit, knowing what it was. But he shook it out of his head, took a final drink of water and headed to his room.

He crawled into bed soon after and plugged his SDAT's earphones into his ears, pressing play. As the music began to play, he stared at the ceiling and continued to smile. One of the strongest and most heroic people he knew had called him heroic. He turned onto his side and closed his eyes. If she called him heroic, then maybe he was. And maybe… Maybe he could be more so, just for her…

XxXxXxX


	4. Chapter 4: A Shocking Experience

Disclaimer:

I do not own any characters in this fic except for Ryugi Kazamaru and his Eva, Unit-0X (If I did own Evangelion, Shinji would have gotten Rei, but he had to choose Asuka… At least as far as the original series! Much love for Rebuild 2.0!). Evangelion and all related articles are property of GAINAX.

'This stands for a thought'

"This for said dialog"

This for written or typed text

\\ This equals a flashback/

Italics are for radio dialogue or other such disembodied voices

(And this for sound effects, author's comments, or physical noises or actions)

After another wait, the "rebuild" of chapter 4 is here. Later chapters are still going to get an once-over if the events that take place in them require addition editing after the updated chapters, but we'll see. After realizing that my old chapters were, in a word, "lacking" I decided to rewrite the chapters to bring them up to speed with my more educated and grown-up style of writing. Either way, I hope to ultimately make them better than before. As always, reviews are strongly encouraged, as they really do help me along in the process. So, please enjoy my "Rebuild" of Chapter 4 –A Shocking Experience of Epic Proportions.

- Pilot Ikari-Kun

Chapter 4: A Shocking Experience of Epic Proportions

A thick layer of clouds covered the sky of Tokyo-III and cast a dreary shade of grey across the city. From the clouds, rain came forth and fell down onto the rooftops of the metropolis. Cars drove by in the silence and their tires made hazy trails of mist as they rushed over the wet asphalt, a cool damp smell ruling over the surface. Tree leaves danced as the droplets of life giving water splashed about on their green surfaces and then dripped down to the roots below. Gentle trails of water rolled down a window and gathered in pools on the windowsill as two birds bathed and played in the pools of water, and all of this was reflected in two, soft red eyes.

'The rain is beautiful. It gives life to the land and sustains all living things. It cleanses the world and air of impurities and cleans the soul as well. Birds… I envy the birds. They are free… Free to choose their own lives and destiny, and free to fly away to better things if they so desire. They choose where their lives take them. My life, it is set in stone. I have no other purpose… I am a tool… That is all he sees me as… A tool for his happiness.'

Rei pulled herself from the window for a moment, her eyes looking around her dull and drab apartment, until they came to rest upon a teapot and two cups from a night several days ago.

"But… Ikari…you see me as a friend. I am someone who you trust, someone you confide in. You talk to me when others do not. Kazamaru…" Rei sighed and felt a soft feeling work its way into her chest, causing a small smile to form on her lips, even as her red eyes drifted back to the window, watching the birds once more.

'Kazamaru…you are different. You see me as no other does… I bring him comfort, and his words are kind. His words… They embarrass me… I feel safe and content in his company… He is…different somehow. Different from Ikari, different from Sohyru, different from the Commander. His eyes…his smell…his energy…they are all different. Kazamaru…what are you to me?'

An absent glance at her clock alerted Rei to the hour. She got up and went over to her closet where she pulled out her school uniform. She laid it on her bed and brushed out the wrinkles with her palm. She removed the hospital shirt that she slept in, placing the garment aside for later use and stripped off her underwear before grabbing her towel and making her way to her shower. She turned on the faucet and allowed the water to run while she returned to her room to place the blue shirt across the headboard of her bed.

A final glance to check that everything was in order was all that was needed, and she turned back to the bathroom to see steam. She checked the water temperature once, lowering it a few degrees before she slipped into the shower and pulled the curtain back. The water felt good against her skin, and she enjoyed the heat for a moment before she set to work with her bathing routine.

She turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, drying herself with her dark towel, starting with her head, and slowly working her way down her body until she was acceptably dry, hanging her towel around her neck. She slipped into her slippers and walked out of the bathroom, stopping by the kitchen to place a slice of bread in her toaster and pressing down the lever. That done, she headed back to her bed, finishing a little extra drying before placing the towel on the back of her headboard so that it could dry.

Underwear slipped on first, followed shortly by a bra from her hanging assortment. Her right arm slipped under the strap first, followed by her left as she clasped the undergarment around her waist and back and finally adjusted the strap over her left shoulder. She paused for a moment to take in a breath and exhale softly before slipping the white blouse over her shoulders and fastened the buttons halfway up before grabbing the red ribbon and tying it snuggly around the collar, straightening the collar before she finished buttoning the blouse.

The skirt was last as she slipped into the garment and adjusted the blouse as it bunched up in the fabric around her midsection. After pulling the shoulder sections over her shoulders and one final adjustment, Rei slipped her books into her bag, added her completed assignments from the previous day to the contents of the bag, and paused for a moment. After a quick moment of thought, Rei decided against a book on genomics and instead grabbed a lesser-seen choice within her collection, a book of poetry. Seeming pleased with her choice, she slipped on her shoes, straightened her socks and made her way to the front door, grabbing her single piece of toast from the toaster and grabbing an umbrella. As the door closed behind her, Rei glanced back down the walkway towards Apartment 407, Ryugi's apartment, before continuing along her way down the steps towards school.

XxXxXxX

Elsewhere, a young boy named Shinji Ikari was just awakening. He rolled over and glanced at his clock before groaning and sitting up in bed. He'd slept reasonably well, but it wasn't anything impressive. He yawned and slipped out of bed, glancing out the window as dark rain clouds greeted his eyes once again.

"Rain again… It's been like this for a week already… Why don't the clouds just get up and move somewhere else? Like maybe some drought stricken area or something…"

He pulled off the covers pulled off his sleeping clothes, changing underwear quickly and slipping into his school uniform, buttoning the shirt quickly and slipping into his black trousers. After pulling the sheets up along his bed, he rolled the cord for his SDAT around the device and set it down on one of the many boxes around his room near his bed. After grabbing all of his books and homework and placing them into his bag, he left his room and headed for the kitchen.

It was still early and he knew that Asuka wouldn't be awake yet. That was fine, she never was anyway, and the quiet time gave him the extra concentration he needed in the mornings. He placed his book bag near the door and slipped back to the kitchen, washing his hands. After drying them he turned on the stove, opened the refrigerator, and cracking two eggs into the pan he'd left there the previous evening. He then grabbed two pieces of bread and slipped them into the toaster while the eggs cooked.

He grabbed a spatula and flipped the eggs, allowing them to solidify a little bit before he added a dash of salt and pepper to them, and then moved to the coffee machine. He started a fresh pot brewing for Misato when she got up, whenever that would be. By the time he'd done that the eggs were nearly done. He stirred the eggs a few more times as the toast popped up and he grabbed two plates. He began to dish the eggs onto the plates as he heard a buzzing sound from Asuka's room before a thud sounded and the alarm went quiet. That was one. He finished preparing the plates and placed them on the counter, piping hot straight off the pan. By the time he was finished cleaning the pan, it would be cool enough to eat. Another buzzing sounded and another thump sounded, silencing the alarm once again. That was two.

"Asuka! Breakfast is ready!"

Shinji continued to finish his cleaning as a groan from the redhead's room sounded, and he knew Asuka's stomach would eventually get her out of bed. He grabbed two glasses and filled each of them with milk, placing one, and one plate of food, on the table and left the other on the counter, garnishing one with a fork and his own with a pair of chopsticks. A western style breakfast was a change from a bowl of miso soup with some rice, and Shinji knew Asuka enjoyed it better anyway. He took a bite of egg and continued his routine.

He packed a quick bento with some rice, leftover sushi from the previous night, and a few vegetables. This would be Asuka's lunch, and he turned to set it next to her breakfast as the redhead's door slid open and she yawned, meandering across the living room to the table.

"Scrambled eggs and toast? Wow… Thanks, Shinji…" Shinji had a very rough day yesterday at Headquarters with several tests back to back that kept him in the plug for several hours, followed by an abnormally large load of homework, and for him to wake up early in the morning just to make her a special breakfast actually meant a lot to her, more than Shinji could know, actually. Usually breakfast was some miso soup and rice, or if Shinji had been to the market, he might make her a bagel and some juice, but this… In most cases, this was unheard of. Shinji had always been kind to her, if horribly, horribly dense, but she never really noticed his small efforts until now. And really, she was beginning to notice more and more that the young man went out of his way to do little things for her to make her life easier. It may not have been exactly what she wanted but it was progress…

'Maybe I should try and be nicer to him. He does go out of his way quite a bit… Wait a minute, what am I saying? He needs to man up and confess already! Idiot…'

With that she dug into her food with a vengeance as if it were trying to get away or if it were her last meal. Shinji continued making his own lunch as he finished and placed it next to his book bag and other school things. That done, Shinji finished his breakfast, cleaned his dishes, and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth before he headed out for the morning. Asuka joined him soon afterward. With a final once-over, both pilots grabbed an umbrella and headed out the door.

XxXxXxX

Along the way Asuka and Shinji parted ways, Asuka going to Hikari's to walk with her, and Shinji going to meet up with Toji and Kensuke. While the three boys were walking, a red sports car pulled up and honked its horn. The window rolled down and the three spotted Ryugi in the driver's seat.

"Good morning, Ryugi." Shinji spoke up and the three boys crowded near the window of the car.

"Morning Shinji, Toji, Kensuke. Lousy day to be walking, huh?" He smiled, his hair getting wet from the slight sprinkles of rain coming in through the window.

"You're tellin' us. This sucks. This much rain should be illegal…" Toji huffed and shook out his hair. Out of the three boys, Toji had been the only one not to bring an umbrella, and was forced to share with Kensuke. His gym towel was wrapped around his neck to dry himself off.

"Well, I've got wheels. If you want, I could give you guys a ride."

"That'd be awfully nice of you, Ryugi." Kensuke responded and Shinji and Toji both nodded in agreement. Ryugi pulled his car closer to the curb and allowed the three boys to hop in. After a little shifting in the seats, some sneezing from Toji, and a few awkward moments with placement of soaked umbrellas, the group of four students made their way to class in the relative comfort and dryness of Ryugi's car's cabin.

XxXxXxX

'Man… Does this guy ever stop talking for a second to breathe? I'd swear he's been talking nonstop for the last hour about the exact same thing…'

Ryugi sighed and stifled a yawn with his hand as the professor rattled on about the economic effects of rising seas due to Second Impact. He looked around the classroom to see what the other students were up to. Toji and Kensuke were in the class chat room discussing who knows what, Asuka was busy pretending to pay attention while temporarily taking breaks to glance over in Shinji's direction, Hikari was busy trying to keep the entire class under control and quiet while the teacher spoke, and Rei, as usual, was looking out the window with her usual calm, far-away expression. He'd heard some people say that she was emotionless and lacked any kind of expression whatsoever, but after her expressions a few nights ago, Ryugi knew better than to judge a book by its cover. Rei Ayanami was far more than she let on.

Rei was a puzzle to just about anyone who didn't know her well, at least, that's what Ryugi had come to decide since no one really bothered to get to know her much and everyone said the same thing. Everyone, that is, except Shinji. Shinji, Ryugi had noticed, had tried to talk to Rei on occasion. While the conversations were short at best, at least there was one person who wasn't willing to take things for face value other than him. He respected Shinji for that quality. And he also respected him for the job he had seen him do inside the training simulation nearly three weeks ago.

He sighed and shifted in his seat, catching a smidge of information about drought and famine due to climatic shift from the famed "Second Impact Meteor", which, of course, he and the other pilots knew was a statement hauled up from the Public Relations Committee of _Gehirn_ to cover up for what really happened there anyway. Little did he know that even the pilots themselves, and most of Nerv's staff, didn't know the full truth of what had happened during Second Impact. He eased back into his chair and turned to look out the window himself.

The layer of gray clouds still lingered over the city, blocking it from getting much sun. Rivulets of rainwater flowed down the closed windows and dripped off to head towards the ground. Ryugi had always been one to love the rain. Many people didn't like it so much due to the fact that, quite honestly, it was cold and wet and generally uncomfortable. However, Ryugi looked at it differently. Sure it was chilly and damp, but it also gave life to the earth and washed away troubles, at least it always did for him.

He watched as the city went on living even though the sky seemed to pour down on it harder and harder. If it were colder, the city might have snow. That would be an interesting surprise, seeing as Japan hadn't had anything close to a winter since Second Impact. Although…come to think of it…it hadn't had much rain either. Shinji had said that Misato had said that the climate was beginning to return to normal. So, maybe this much rain was just a side effect of said event. Just as the thought had gone away from his mind, the lunch bell rang and the entire class jumped up and ran to get their food.

XxXxXxX

"Man! I'm starvin'! After listening to that old coot yap for that long I need a good break!" Toji tore into a hefty sandwich.

"Watch it Toji! You're getting bits all over my new camera! You know, the last time I checked, chewing was a part of the digestive system too ya know…" Kensuke grumbled slightly and wiped a few breadcrumbs off of his deluxe camera.

"Tho what? I can eath howeber I want…"

"Well, have a little respect for those of us with table manners."

"Whatever…"

Shinji just sighed and ate his lunch with a small grin on his face. He looked around the lunch area at the students but his gaze hovered over one student in particular, Asuka. He'd had his eye on her for a while, but when it just came down to it, he didn't know how to handle her. He wanted to tell her the depth of his feelings, but he could never seem to get them out right before she popped him one, or the moment ended. Most times she just seemed to yell at him if he tried to make any advance towards her at all. Even when she'd kissed him she'd said it was just to pass the time.

Besides, she didn't seem to care what happened to him. She'd already stated numerous times that she hated everyone and everything, including him. Although that was a while ago, before Kaworu and before the existence of the other angels was discovered. She had calmed down a bit since then, but she still had her moments. She seemed to push everyone away, but it seemed that she really just wanted someone to be there for her, but despite his efforts, it just seemed like Asuka continued to lash out at him.

"Whatcha lookin' at Shinji?" Toji had noticed Shinji's gaze and the direction in which it was pointed, and knowing Shinji, this was a ripe time for some friendly teasing. Kensuke was too busy fiddling with his new camera to notice much of anything else besides what was in the viewfinder.

"Huh? N-nothing…Its nothing…"

"Aw c'mon Shinji, we know you were starin' at somebody. So who was it? Was it Ayanami? Or wait, was it…" He paused for emphasis, "The She-Devil!" He grinned as Shinji's face turned a guilty shade of red. "The Newlyweds are at it again eh? You thinking of her thighs, her silky calves, her mammaries?" Toji broke into a rather hearty laugh, coughing a bit as he nearly choked on some part of his sandwich. But he cleared his throat and continued to chuckle as an empty bento box slammed into his head and coated him with remnants of rice.

"How dare you talk about me in that manner! SWEINHUNT!"

Asuka fumed and stormed off towards the table where Hikari and her other friends were sitting. Shinji watched her go, sighing and turning back to his friends as Kensuke glanced back at Toji, his friend's head in the viewfinder of his camera.

"Personally I think that turned out pretty well, considering she could have come over here and kicked your ass from here to Matsushiro."

The frizzy headed army buff then laughed as Toji sat grumbling pulling pieces of rise and other garbage out of his hair. Shinji snickered a little, even after Asuka left. He wouldn't trade his friends for anything. They might have been overly active and might not always know when to keep quiet, but they were always there for him.

Ryugi walked across the place, raindrops falling on his umbrella as he headed for a relatively secluded bench, which sat under a tree. He sat there and began to prepare his lunch, which was a cup of instant ramen noodles. He pulled back the paper covering and poured in the hot water that he had stored in a thermos. He then sat the cup down off to his side while he waited for the noodles to cook. He then took up his bag and searched around for his chopsticks, sadly, there were none to be found. He grumbled slightly about his empty headedness and walked off towards the cafeteria to grab some. It was only a short walk so he just left his things on the bench.

"So Asuka, what do you think about that new kid? You know, the one with the hair who sits in the back of class?" Hikari asked.

"That narcoleptic porcupine? He's okay I guess. He seems really full of himself to me. Like just because his Eva is brand new and has some new gadgets on it, he thinks he's better than the rest of us." Asuka was still fuming over Toji's comment as she took a piece of Hikari's lunch.

"He doesn't seem like that to me. He seems really nice, and he's kinda cute too." Hikari giggled a little, but then stopped as she spied Ryugi walking past. "Hey, there he is."

Ryugi walked past their table and up the walkway to where the lunch counter was. After getting his chopsticks, he began to head back to his bench, when he heard Hikari calling to him.

"Hi Ryugi!" The Class Representative of Class 2-A waved to him. Ryugi smiled and waved back. Asuka simply let out a huff and turned away from him.

"Oh great Hikari…now he's coming over…"

"What's the big deal Asuka? He's new here, and he doesn't seem to have many friends to speak of. I just want to make him feel welcomed." Asuka was silent, but was obviously irritated by his presence as he neared.

"Hey girls. What's up?" Ryugi stopped at the edge of the table and smiled.

"Oh, nothing much," Hikari said, "I just wanted to know how you're doing. Being a new student like you can be hard, especially in this city."

"Well…I'm okay actually." Ryugi rubbed the back of his head. "Shinji and his friends seem to have taken a liking to me, and I live more or less right next door to Ayanami, so I'm alright." Hikari looked surprised and quickly asked another question. Asuka simply rolled her eyes and pretended to be interested in something across the yard.

"You live next to Rei? That must be interesting, what's she like?"

"Rei? Well, she's quiet, but at times she seems to have a lot on her mind. And she's a good listener. She's gentle, kind, but doesn't seem to think a lot of herself. Overall though, she's nice." Asuka flinched and virtually spat her next comment to Ryugi, her back facing him.

"Well its seems The Ice Queen is finally melting. Fantastic…" Hikari looked over to her friend for a moment before turning back to Ryugi and speaking once more.

"Asuka! Well, anyways, see you around Ryugi, and if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask." Hikari smiled and watched Ryugi walk off. "What was all that about Asuka?"

"You just don't get it Hikari. Everyone likes that little doll more than me… Shinji likes her, the Commander adores her, and now Ryugi is getting to know her! No one ever cares about me… But if they don't need me, then I don't need them!" Asuka got up and ran off towards the classroom as Hikari could only look on.

XxXxXxX

Ryugi turned the corner and began to walk towards the bench where he had left his lunch and things, but stopped when he saw that someone else was sitting on the bench. She was sitting there, reading a book. Every now and then she would take a break and take a bite out of a sandwich. She then set her sandwich down, brushed her blue locks out of her face, and continued reading. Just for a moment, a ray of sunlight broke through the gloom and alighted on the school, bathing the tree and bench in a beautiful display of sunlight. The warm sunlight accentuated her features and almost appeared to give her a brilliant glowing radiance in stark contrast to the gray gloom that surrounded the place.

'She looks like an angel...'

But then, just as suddenly as it had appeared, the sunlight was cut off by a moving cloud, and the scene returned to the normal dim gloom of a rainy day, leaving Ryugi to wonder if he had seen the sight at all. He shook his head to clear his mind, small droplets of water flying off, and then headed towards the bench to eat.

"Hello Ayanami…" Ryugi said. He sat down on the bench and began to munch on his ramen noodles, a few slurps coming from him as he used the chopsticks to get a solid bite.

"Hello Kazamaru." Rei replied without removing her eyes from her book. Ryugi knew it wasn't out of rudeness; it was simply the way she was. She did take a moment to glance at him when he wasn't looking, however. He started to turn his head to look back at her, and she quickly looked back towards her book. 'Why do I feel ashamed when he looks at me? I sensed no such misgivings before… Why do my cheeks feel warm now…?'

Ryugi looked at Rei, but it seemed she wasn't really reading her book. Her eyes seemed to just be staring through the pages at the ground behind them, and if he wasn't mistaken, he thought he saw a small tinge of pink on her cheeks. He just shrugged and looked up at the sky. Clouds lazily rolled overhead, a respite in the downpour had come to pass, which was nice. A few birds flew by overhead, and Ryugi watched them go. It was funny that birds seemed to fly even in the rain. Nothing stopped them from going where they wanted, when they wanted. The power of flight was pretty amazing. It was a shame that a creature as inquisitive as man had been chained to the ground, meant to look up at the birds with envy.

"Rei… do you ever look up at the clouds or the sky…and wonder what it would be like to fly?"

Rei tried hard to think of a logical answer to his question. Instead she just spoke what was on her mind, which was becoming slowly more apparent and easier to do. She was still confused about a great many things, but with each new day, and each conversation with Kazamaru, she found that she had slowly begun to understand small things about herself.

"Yes… I envy the birds. They are free to do as they please, where I am not… These feelings are strange, and yet they are a part of myself…" Rei was silent a moment as she contemplated her answer. It was not often that she discussed such things with others. She saw Ryugi looking at her and spoke again. "Do you think that is strange?" Ryugi chuckled and shook his head.

"I don't think that's strange at all. I think that you're beginning to understand abstract thinking and what yourself, as a person really wants from life." He looked to Rei's questioning red eyes. "In fact, Ayanami, I think it's a good thing. "He smiled at her and she turned back to reading her book.

"What book is that, Ayanami?" He watched as Rei's gentle fingers turned each page, and smiled when she turned back to him.

"It is a collection of poems. I find them…interesting."

"Poems huh? Poetry was never something that interested much. Besides, I don't have anything to write about, really."

Rei was about to say something when a powerful siren went off and all the children around began to talk in excited voices. Then a voice blared over a loudspeaker.

"_All civilians please report to your designated shelters, this is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill, please report to your designated shelters at once."_

The message then repeated itself, it turning into a recording. Ryugi snapped around and turned to Rei.

"An Angel?"

Rei nodded and began walking towards the nearest Nerv transport station.

"We are to report to headquarters immediately."

XxXxXxX

"What's the position of the target?" Major Katsuragi shouted into the control room as she entered, Ritsuko and Maya following closely behind. Shigeru Aoba and Makoto Hyuga were already at their posts collecting data as Maya took her seat. And up above the chaos below, were Commander Gendo Ikari and Sub-Commander Kozo Fuyutsuki.

"So our time to prepare is finally over…"

"It appears that it is, Professor. They'll stop at nothing to defeat the human race…"

As the two commanding officers watched from above, Misato and the three Lieutenants went to work analyzing the target.

"The target appears to be about five miles above the ground, just barely above the cloud layer." Makoto said, typing some key combinations as a map of the area sprang into holographic view.

"Our satellites have picked up high levels of excited electrons around the target, as well as a few visual photographs."

Shigeru tapped a key and several images of the Angel sprang into view on the main view screen. The Angel was a yellowish gold color, with a massive red eye in the center. Two arm-like protrusions came off from the side and several spikes jutted out from the sides, tendrils of electricity seemed to flow from the spikes and out along the arms. This was Barkiel, the Angel of Lightning.

"That thing sure looks ugly…" One of the tech guys in an orange jumpsuit commented on the Angel's appearance.

"They all do, but then again, we could look just as ugly to them. However we don't have time to play around and call each other names here. Have the Eva Pilots arrived yet?"

"No Ma'am," said Makoto, "But security reports that they're on their way in one of the transport trains, they'll be here shortly."

Then an excited voice shot out from the group.

"Major! There's a power signature from the target! It's condensing into itself… It's going to fire something!"

XxXxXxX

Miles above the ground, the Angel had become completely surrounded by electricity, the charge flowing in front of its eye, its spikes and arms bending forward, a ball of current forming. With a quick blink of its eye, the blast discharged and a massive lightning bolt rocketed towards Tokyo-III.

XxXxXxX

"Everybody get down!" Misato shouted as Nerv HQ was rocked with a powerful jolt and the lights flickered. "What the hell just happened?"

"HQ was just hit by a high power electric shock! The electricity ran down the walls of the Geofront following the metal and down into base! The current then washed over the entire structure, but no real damage was sustained." Maya reported with damage.

"Then why the hell did they use it…?" Misato wondered.

"Major, security reports that the pilots have arrived. They're suiting up as we speak."

"Good, lets get them prepped and ready ASAP. If we don't do something quick, that thing might find a way to attack HQ directly…"

XxXxXxX

"Hurry up… You take too long." Asuka tapped her foot and waited impatiently for Rei to push the call button for the elevator.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Ryugi and Shinji rushed to catch up. Asuka grunted a hello as the elevator opened. The pilots all crammed inside the elevator as the device began to move up. Asuka stretched a bit and her leg slid up against Shinji's as he stood next to her.

"Dammit stop rubbing against me, Shinji! I know you're doing it on purpose!" The young man looked Nervous and responded.

"I am not! It's just cramped in here…" Asuka pointed to Ryugi and Rei.

"Look over at Dumkopf and Wondergirl! They aren't having any problems!"

It was indeed cramped inside the elevator, but Ryugi and Rei stood shoulder to shoulder and didn't complain at all. The rest of the ride went the same way, with Asuka yelling at Shinji, and Shinji continuously trying to find some spot where he wasn't rubbing against Asuka. Ultimately this wound up with the two of them falling over one another and landing in a heap as the doors opened as a surprised Ritsuko and Misato looked on.

"Ok you four, pull yourselves together, we have a situation here." Misato pointed to a screen with a laser pointer, the red dot shining on a picture of the angel. "This angel has an attack range of easily over 5 miles, so we'll try and avoid close range combat for the most part, except for you Ryugi."

Ryugi snapped upright at the sound of his name.

"You will be flying up to meet the Angel. The clouds make it difficult to see where the target is at all times, so it's very important that you measure your position. We've installed a tracking device on your Eva so that we can use your position to triangulate a strike when we can't see through the clouds. It will send data on how far away the target is from you relative to your position. From that we will have something to detect its location. If that fails you will attempt to get it to follow you below the clouds so Shinji, Rei, and Asuka can attempt to shoot it clearly due to the poor visibility."

Ritsuko chimed in as well.

"Only the positron rifle, shields, mortar cannon, pallet rifle, and rocket launchers will be available to you on this mission due to the distance that will be needed. And before you get excited about the mortar, remember that it has a much reduced yield from the simulation version."

Misato then finished for the both of them.

"Good luck everyone, we're counting on you…"

XxXxXxX

The pilots walked down the hall to their respective Eva Units. They'd all planned what they were going to use on the way down. Asuka had claimed the only operational Positron Mortar Cannon, Rei had taken up the Positron rifle, and Shinji was left with the other weapons. Ryugi had taken a shield and a pallet rifle since his Eva was already outfitted with weapons on it. They each entered their units and moved to the catapults to be launched.

Misato's voice came over the radio. _"Report in everyone!"_ The pilots then chimed in.

"Unit 00 reporting in, ready for launch."

"Unit 01 reporting in and ready for launch, Major."

"Unit 02 reporting. I'm ready."

"Unit 0X reporting in, ready for launch."

Misato then turned to Maya in the control room and spoke the order. _"Launch Eva Units Zero through X."_

"_Launching Eva Units!"_

XxXxXxX

Ryugi felt the G-Forces pull at his body as he was pulled upwards towards the surface. He then popped up and the city surrounded him, the other units popping up into view in various places.

"Ok, here goes nothing… Transmitter on." Ryugi flipped the switch and powered his rockets to full burn, jumping in a stunning performance. Eva Unit 0X powered into the sky towards the suspected position of the Angel. The aft cameras caught the ground quickly falling away from him and he tapped a couple of controls, adjusting the cameras for a slightly better sight range in the dark clouds. A gauge appeared on his heads up display that monitored his altitude from the ground as he screamed higher and higher into the air, the clouds whipping behind him.

He couldn't see a damn thing in the cloud layer, but he could at least increase the visibility a little bit. He pressed another control and the screens around him filtered to a combination of purples, violets, blues, reds and oranges. "Switching to Infrared Visual Mode." The void of white and gray now looked much more distinct, separated by color, and as he climbed higher and higher, the clouds became darker colored as the temperature dropped, except for a single solitary spot that showed with white and yellow, obviously the Angel and its high heat.

XxXxXxX

"Ryugi, the target shouldn't be too much higher, you're nearing its supposed position." Misato said as she glanced at the holographic projection of the area. Then a voice shot out as Makoto Hyuga reported.

"Major, we're getting another high-energy reading! The Angel is going to fire again!"

"Ryugi, watch out! The Angel is gunning for you!"

XxXxXxX

"What?" Ryugi burst through the clouds to get a good look at the Angel, however it lasted for only a second before the massive blast of electric energy lanced from the spiked arms and collided with the unprepared Evangelion and sent it careening towards the ground spinning out of control. Ryugi fought to try and regain control of the unit as it fell, spinning through the clouds towards the city below. His voice was filled with strain and he gritted his teeth. The electricity flowed through the Eva unit, Ryugi feeling every shock and jolt as if it had been him that had been shocked, but the electricity also ran through him as well, making the pain doubly powerful.

The booster rockets were useless when his body spun around wildly, any thrust being sent off into random directions.. No matter what he tried, he couldn't regain control, and the Eva continued to plummet. "I can't stop it!" He began to panic as he spotted ground below, and braced himself for impact, his body feeling numb in some places. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He then felt a tremendous impact as the Eva hit an object. He then heard a familiar voice come over the radio.

"I told you that you weren't good enough to be the best. Now stand back and let the professionals handle this."

It was Asuka, and he could see from the massive trail of heavy footprints that she'd run across the battlefield and jumped into the air to catch his falling Eva unit. He got to his feet and his Eva turned and looked up at the sky. He then looked back at Shinji and Rei in Unit 01 and 00.

"As much as I'd like to leave this to you guys, it's my mission… Only Unit-0X has the equipment to get to where the Angel is. And you guys are blind to where it is unless you can use me as a reference."

Misato's voice came over the radio and all the pilots stopped talking, listening to what the Major had to say.

"_Actually Ryugi, that electric blast did more than deep fry you, it also zapped the tracking device. We don't have any way to triangulate its position. We're pretty much stuck to firing blind shots unless we can figure out another way to find the Angel."_

"Scheiße! So what the hell are we supposed to do? Sit back and watch as the Angel fires its blasts at us until we all end up like Mr. Hair over there?"

"Perhaps we could track the lightning bolts by following the path backwards to find their origin." Rei offered her suggestion as Misato responded.

"_That would be a good plan Rei, but the lighting bolts don't travel in a straight line, and the cloud layer is so thick that it would be difficult to know the exact location of the Angel itself."_

"Then what are we going to do Misato? Nothing seems to work…"

"Oh shut up Baka! This isn't a time to mope around like a child!"

"_But he does have a point Asuka. Shinji and Rei both have good points, but without Ryugi's tracking device, it will be hard to do much of anything."_

Ryugi sat there in his entry plug and listened to everyone talk. Then it hit him. "Major! I've got it! We can read the energy buildup of the Angel right? And we know its estimated position. The only reason I got hit before was because I didn't know what I was getting into. If you can monitor the Angel's energy buildup and tell me right before it strikes, I might have a chance of reaching the target."

"_But Ryugi, even if you got to the Angel successfully, we wouldn't have anything to triangulate its position with. The tracking device was damaged."_

"I know Misato, but I have a plan to get its position. I'll have to grab the Angel and bring it below the cloud layer so the others can get a shot at it…" His voice sounded somewhat grim, and it was obvious to everyone.

"_Ryugi… That's a great plan, but I can't allow you to risk your life like that. You're too important to us to lose."_

"I know Misato, but no one else can do it. This job is full of danger, and in order to perform, we have to risk our lives. Why else would we be out here now if not risking our lives to save humanity?"

XxXxXxX

Misato listened as he spoke, as did the rest of the bridge crew. Commander Ikari listened as well, and soon he stood up from his seat.

"Major Katsuragi, Pilot Kazamaru is correct. His idea is the only one that fits the current circumstances. Give him the help he needs."

"Yes Sir! Ryugi, the Commander has approved your plan. We'll help you in any way we can."

As Misato spoke to Ryugi over the channel, Gendo sat back down in his seat and watched the screens at the front of the Control Room. Fuyutsuki bent down and whispered into Gendo's ear.

"Do you really think it wise to risk his life like that? We don't have any spares for Unit 0X, and you know how difficult it was to find him in the first place. Are you sure you know what you are doing Ikari?"

"You saw what he did in the training simulation, Professor. I want to see what he's capable of under a real combat situation."

XxXxXxX

Ryugi took up his position near the other units. He then took a deep breath and swallowed, attempting to rid himself of the lump that was seemingly forming in his throat. He looked around at the city and sighed. If he didn't make it, he would remember these few people and this place. He then looked up into the dark sky, the dark ominous clouds swirling slightly, a bit of lightning crackling down from it. He bowed his head inside his Eva and grasped the triggers firmly for a moment, then releasing them.

"Well here goes nothing… It's only an Angel… It can't touch you inside this thing… Just listen for the warnings and you'll be fine."

"_Mission start in five…four…three…two…one!_

"Let's do it!" Ryugi slammed his hand onto the triggers, the S2 Rocket Propulsion System powering to full burn in just a matter of seconds. Unit 0X screamed into the sky with remarkable speed, the energy tanks storing more and more energy for the boosters. G-Forces pulled at Ryugi's face and body from the massive acceleration as the Evangelion powered into the sky, going faster and faster as more and more energy was fed into the rockets. The ground dropped away at a tremendous rate, clouds zipping by the Eva as it ripped the cool vapors apart like tissue paper. The voice of Maya Ibuki tore into the cockpit, breaking the steady roar of the rockets behind.

"_High energy reading detected!"_

That was all that was needed to get Ryugi to move. His hands forced the controls to the right and the massive Eva banked in the nick of time to avoid a powerful bolt of electricity!

"Eat that you electric son of a bitch!"

As if the Angel had heard Ryugi, another high energy level was detected, and another powerful bolt was dodged, Unit 0X spinning into a powerful roll to avoid the blast. They kept coming. The bolts never let up, and Ryugi looped, rolled, and dodged to avoid them as they screamed by him, missing the Eva's armor by inches. Finally he broke through the clouds, the Angel turning to fire another blast at him, which was countered by a quick spin. Ryugi snapped into action and flipped the switch to begin charging his Positron Cannons, the gauge beginning to fill up with blue lights.

"_High energy reading! Move it!"_

Ryugi looked up and saw the bolt headed straight towards him. Thinking quickly the Eva snapped its arms up in defense. His eyes opened wide as the bolt blinded him with light. However, a powerful thrumming noise was heard and Ryugi's eyes looked on in amazement as his Eva lowered its hands and a mighty orange octagon shimmered from view. He'd blocked the powerful bolt with his AT Field. Sure, he'd blocked plenty of powerful stuff with it in the simulation, but this Angel's electrical power was far beyond that…

XxXxXxX

"He blocked that with his AT Field?" Misato looked on in amazement.

"Impressive." Ritsuko Akagi sipped her coffee and watched, impressed, from her station.

"It appears that you were correct to trust him, Ikari…"

"…" The tiniest hint of a grin crossed Commander Ikari's features.

"Major Katsuragi, Unit-0X is beginning its attack run on the Angel." Makoto's excited tone drew the attention of everyone in the room. Misato looked at the satellite image of the two beings fighting.

"Good luck, Ryugi… You're on your own up there."

XxXxXxX

Another bolt of lighting sped towards Unit 0X, but this time, the Eva was ready. The attack was caught by the AT-Field, held in place for a moment, then the Field flexed outwards, sending the massive jolt slamming into the Angel, throwing it backwards as a piercing shriek came from it. It hovered backwards for a small time, momentarily stunned. That small amount of time was enough for Ryugi to fire the rockets, wrap the Eva's hands around one of the Angel's massive sparking arms, current shocking him as the two beings made contact. But Ryugi gritted his teeth, and fired the rockets to full burn as he released all the energy held in the storage tanks. The engines screamed as their output reached well over twice their recommended safety limits, the whole Eva and Angel combination rocketing towards the city below.

"Get ready! I'm bringing in the target!" Ryugi forced himself to talk as the powerful current ran across his body still. His whole body burned, his heart fluttered from the current and Ryugi fought his body's involuntary spasming.

"We're in position to fire as soon as we can get a clear shot! Bring him in!"

The Angel began to screech and then attempted to pull away from Ryugi, sending more voltage into Unit 0X. Ryugi's eyes watered, his body beginning to feel numb. He wasn't about to quit though. He brought the Eva's hands around, swinging the Angel in front of him, and throwing the massive being towards the ground.

"I've had enough of this shocking experience… Your turn!"

Ryugi flipped the switch for the Positron Cannons, and pulled down hard on the trigger, sending the titanic blast of blue energy lancing towards the plummeting Angel. The Angel's AT Field sprang up to try and defend from the massive blast, but failed as the sheer power of the White Eva's S2 Engine tore through it and threw the Angel out of the clouds into plain sight.

"There it is! Fire!"

A cascade of powerful shots from various weapons screamed across the empty air and ripped into the Angel. The black smoke from rockets, the pink blast from a Positron Rifle, and the titanic green glob of energy fired from a Positron Mortar Cannon. All of the blasts hit the Angel one after another, and then the final detonation happened as the Angel self-destructed high above the sky of Tokyo-III, red rain falling from the skies above as the skies themselves opened up, washing the red to the sea.

"_Good work Ryugi, all of you, you all did a great job out there." _Misato's voice came over the Com System and addressed the pilots. _ "All of you head back to HQ for debriefing, then we'll all go celebrate for a successful first battle for Ryugi."_

XxXxXxX

Ryugi sat over a steaming bowl of fettuccini alfredo, slowly adding parmesan cheese. He and the other pilots, along with Misato, sat around a large table at an Italian restaurant. Ryugi had said he'd felt like eating Italian, so Misato had suggested this place, and Ryugi was quite pleased to say the least.

"So have you figured out why the Angel was hitting HQ with its bolts yet?" Ryugi said over a bite of noodles. He wiped his mouth and looked over at Misato who was munching on a caesar salad.

"Well, we can't be absolutely certain, but Ritsuko believes that the Angel was using the electrical signals to try and learn about the structure of our Base of Operations." Misato took another bite of salad and washed it down with a small sip of wine. "If you think about it, it makes sense. The electrical discharges traveled across the entire framework of Nerv HQ and then phased out through the natural grounding of the building. It was a pretty quick way to learn more about how HQ was set up, and possibly to try and find a way to exploit any weaknesses they might have found."

Ryugi nodded and continued eating his noodles. He then glanced over at where Shinji and Asuka were sitting on the opposite and of the table. Asuka looked up from her food and "huffed" in Ryugi's general location.

"You know Dumkopf, you never did thank me for saving you out there. Is that anyway to show that you respect a woman?"

"Pilot Kazamaru thanked you on the way to this establishment, Second Child. Perhaps you did not hear him over your shouting."

Ryugi did his very best to stifle a grin, as did most everyone else at the table. Except for Asuka, who merely grumbled something about how "rude" it was to be talked to like that, and folded her arms across her chest. "Hmph! Well if Baka could learn to keep his hands to himself I wouldn't have to be so loud."

"But Asuka, I didn't do anything, all I did was put on my seatbelt…"

"You tried to grope my thigh! Don't play dumb with me Shinji Ikari!"

"You two might want to calm down a bit…people are starting to look…" Ryugi glanced around the restaurant as several quick twitches from a few patrons' heads signaled that they had just recently looked away from the teens. Asuka glared at Ryugi and he quickly resumed eating his fettuccini.

"Now now… Why don't we all just try and get along tonight? This is a big occasion for Ryugi. His first battle with an Angel and we came out victorious. I say a toast to the future and of great things to come!"

Everyone grasped their glasses and a few resounding tings were heard as the glasses softly touched together.

"To the future and the great things to come."

Everyone took a sip, replaced their drinks on the table, and resumed eating and talking. Ryugi sat watching the people he had come to know as his friends, and smiled. Perhaps he could get along after all, besides, with friends like these, who couldn't be happy? New challenges were bound to lay in wait for him and the other pilots, but whatever they were, they'd face them together, and together, they were unbeatable.

XxXxXxX


	5. Chapter 5: A Shoulder to Cry On

Disclaimer:

I do not own any characters in this fic except for Ryugi Kazamaru and his Eva, Unit-0X (If I did own Evangelion, Shinji would have gotten Rei, but he had to choose Asuka… At least as far as the original series! Much love for Rebuild 2.0!). Evangelion and all related articles are property of GAINAX.

'This stands for a thought'

"This for said dialog"

This for written or typed text

\\ This equals a flashback/

Italics are for radio dialogue or other such disembodied voices

(And this for sound effects, author's comments, or physical noises or actions)

I'm sure most people are skipping these, but still. This is the "Rebuild" of Chapter 5. Initially, this was the "big moment" for Shinji and Asuka. I'm sure the rewrite will be a much better telling of their relationship as I more fully understand the dynamics of both characters now than when I wrote this originally. So as always, reviews are strongly encouraged, as they really do help me along in the process. That said, enjoy my "Rebuild" of Chapter 5 – A Shoulder to Cry On.

- Pilot Ikari-Kun

Chapter 5: A Shoulder to Cry On

Clouds spun lazily in the sky above Tokyo-III. Their fluffy white edges moving smoothly and spiraling into one another. They grouped together into larger piles of white that cast shadows across the mountains around the city. Below the clouds, the sky was as clear and blue as ever, especially after all the rain the city had gotten. And the air was crisp and clean, washed free of contaminants. The city itself had gotten cleaned from the downpour from a couple weeks ago and the streets and buildings shone in the morning sunlight.

However, things below the city were not so bright. Through the top of the Geofront lay Nerv HQ, the massive pyramidal structure rising out of the bottom floor with a sense of mystery to it. Within the walls lay the Eva units, where they rested until needed again, however deeper still in a dark room, three people talked…

The only light in the small room came from several small monitors, each displaying footage showing a white Eva Unit fighting off foes, as well as rampaging across the floor of the Geofront itself. One of the figures' circular glasses lit up as they watched a screen.

"Look at its power… It's amazing isn't it? Fighting off three Eva's by itself… Battling an Angel by itself… Rampaging across the Geofront. It is stunning in its sheer strength. But is that power under our control, or someone else's?"

Another if the figures stood off to the side of the other, taller than the others.

"The Committee will want to know about its abilities…but will not be pleased to hear that we don't control them, not fully, anyway."

The sitting figure's rectangular glasses lit up as he moved to look at one of the screens. He folded his hands in front of his face, the white gloves glowing eerily in the dim light.

"However, we've kept secrets before… And what's to stop us from keeping to tradition? What they do not know can't hurt them. They'll get the good news they want…just edited for clarity. On another note, I want you to continue your examination of the data collected, find out why the Eva behaves the way it does. I have other matters to attend to…"

That said, a bright red light in the shape of a square lit up and illuminated the small room, revealing the identities of the three figures. Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki walked over to the seated Gendo Ikari, and a metal pillar of floor rose out of the glowing red rectangle to lift the Commander and his right hand man up to their normal seats in the Main Control Room. Dr. Ritsuko Akagi turned back to her computer screen as the red light faded and the room was once again filled with darkness, the only light coming from the screens of the White Eva.

XxXxXxX

Ryugi sat in his apartment, bored. School had gotten out for a few weeks due to a lack of teachers and the Tokyo-III School Board had closed all schools in the district in order to line up some new applicants for the jobs. There weren't many applicants these days, but the shifts in the employment office were so few and far between, they had trouble calling the few applicants back to call them in for interviews. They were hiring younger and younger teachers since the older, more cautious ones had moved out, and only the young fiery professors would take the jobs. They were also desperate for any kind of job, and since their credentials were in teaching, they had applied in the schools hoping and praying for calls back while they survived on instant ramen noodles and microwaveable pizzas.

Ryugi rolled over on the couch and yawned. There sure wasn't much of anything to do since he didn't have a decent TV, and only had basic cable. Now it wouldn't be so bad if the cable company didn't have to move the line around every time there was a battle. The cable lines didn't run very deep in the ground, and each thunderous explosion or heavy footprint could damage them with ease. The repair costs were staggering, but luckily the Government managed to keep them paid, and everyone kept their cable service, usually. In Ryugi's case, it was a different story. Since he lived in the older section of the city, the repair crews rarely got to his area, and when they did, they usually did a hurried job, which just meant another call and complaint for them to come down and fix it again. It had become a repeat conversation down to the point Ryugi didn't even bother talking anymore. He'd said it so many times that he'd made his own recording to talk to the recording. That freed up more time to sit and stare off into space or fry to death in the apartment.

The constant summer-like heat was beginning to fry his nerves. He'd wake up and go to bed each morning drenched in sweat. He was forced to wash his bed sheets so often that he'd just sleep on his couch, which was nearest the window and was generally a few degrees cooler than his bed. There was just one problem with this arrangement, and that was his couch. Ryugi, coming in at near five and a half feet tall had problems when trying to sleep on a couch that was only about five feet long. This resulted in little sleep, aches and pains each morning, and well as a general grumpiness upon being awakened by even the slightest thing.

His neighbor, Rei Ayanami, had often seen him in his morning escapade of rampaging up and down the stairs with a rolled up newspaper cursing pigeons and attempting to bludgeon them with the semi-hard object. She seemed quite fascinated by his odd antics and would usually appear in her doorway as soon as she heard the telltale call of, "Shut up, shut up, you damn rats!" She would then be treated to the intriguing sight of Ryugi dashing about, yelling words she'd mostly heard Major Katsuragi scream when they were losing in an Eva battle, and parading around in his sleeping clothes, which generally consisted of nothing more than a pair of gym shorts.

Luckily for Ryugi, he had finally gotten a hold of a professional company who fitted his apartment with a simple yet effective swamp cooler. He'd invited everyone over to his house for a celebration of his new edition, and had a grand old time. That was nearly a week ago now, and he was beginning to tire of lazing about the house day after day. He finally decided enough was enough, and stood up off of his couch. After getting dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt, he walked out of his apartment to get some fresh air. However, before he even got all the way out of the apartment door, his phone rang. He grumbled slightly to himself and picked up the phone.

"Hello? Kazamaru residence, Ryugi speaking."

"Jeez 'ya nitwit! You're the only person I know that lives alone and answers the phone, 'Kazamaru residence'. You're the only person living there for cryin out loud! Unless you and Ayanami are livin' togeth-"

"Hi Toji…" Ryugi said, cutting his friend off. It was his usual quip, and Ryugi just wasn't in the mood to hear his buddy tease him about Rei, not after the pigeons.

"Hey man! I was just wonderin'. Kensuke, Shinji, the class rep, the Redhead, and I are all planning on going on a camping trip out to the mountains for a few days and we were all wonderin if you and Ayanami wanted to come along with us… I mean…you got a car, and we all wanted you to come, except for the Redhead who didn't want to go until Hikari said she was going too. Misato is going to help us haul all of our crap out there and give one or two of us a ride so we figured you could give the rest of us a ride and come along with. How's that sound eh?"

Ryugi thought for a moment and looked around at his hot, cramped apartment with no working cable, a horrible couch, and not a lot to do. He then smiled and replied to Toji.

"That sounds great Toji. Where and when do I meet you guys?"

"Just meet us at Misato's apartment around noon. We'll all pack up once we get there. See ya then man! Sayonara!"

With a little click, the call ended and Ryugi hung up the phone. It had been ages since he'd been camping, and it sounded wonderful. The mountains would be much cooler than his apartment; he could sleep in a sleeping bag that wasn't cramped, and best of all no noisy pigeons to wake him up in the mornings. He then spent a few minutes gathering a few things for the trip. Several pieces of clothing went into a duffel bag, along with swim shorts, toothbrush and toothpaste, hiking boots, sunscreen, a hair brush, a pair of sandals, sunglasses, a compass, a watch, a battery powered CD player and some CD's, and his wallet, phone and Nerv ID card. He then picked up the load and walked down the way a bit to reach Rei's apartment. His apartment was on the corner, number 407, while Rei's was along the middle of the row at number 402. Once there, he knocked on the door and waited until it opened, revealing the calm red eyes and soft blue hair of Rei Ayanami.

"Good morning Rei. I have a question for you." He waited for the girl to reply. She always took her time before answering, so he let her think.

"Yes, what is it?" Her voice was soft as usual. She had just finished with her early morning routine and was about to go out for a walk. She rarely did anything other than schoolwork, pilot, study, read, and the occasional swim in the Nerv recreational facility. However, she got the calling to just be outside in the fresh air and warm sunlight from time to time.

"Well…Suzahara, Aida, The class Rep, Sohryu, and Shinji are all planning on going on a camping trip in the mountains…and we've been invited. I was wondering if you'd like to go with me." He stopped and waited for the gentle, mysterious girl to answer.

Rei thought about it for a moment before responding. 'Do I really wish to go with Kazamaru and the others? I am aware that it is normal for groups of people, that enjoy each other's company, to engage in group activities for pleasure and enjoyment, but I have never been invited to such a gathering. If an Angel attacks will I be able to return promptly? Duty must come before enjoyment…however…'

"Yes Kazamaru, I would like to accompany you and the others on your trip, but I am afraid I do not have all that is needed for a proper camping trip."

Ryugi smiled at Rei.

"I'm sure its nothing to really worry about. Misato is bound to have some spare clothes that she'd be willing to lend you, as well as the class rep. Just grab a duffel bag and your toiletries, along with a few pairs of undergarments. Then we'll head over to Misato's."

Rei nodded and headed into her apartment to gather her things.

XxXxXxX

Ryugi and Rei soon pulled up in front of Misato's complex to see a scene of minor disaster. Shinji, Misato, Asuka, Toji, Kensuke, and Hikari all had their things piled high on the sidewalk into a large tower and Misato and the boys were trying their best to load the whole mess into the back of her car with little actually getting done. Misato looked up after hefting a large bag into the trunk of her car and waved.

"Hi Ryugi! And hello to you too Rei, its nice having you come with us."

The two teens hopped out of Ryugi's car and then began to help packing all the bags into both cars. It would be a bit of a hassle since there were seven people going, each with bags packed with clothes. However, after much grunting, groaning, yelling from Asuka, and lots of compacting, the job was finally finished. It was then decided that all the boys would go in one car, and all the girls in the other. This was to prevent any kind of complaining from anyone, and also to make sure everyone made it safely without injury from a certain redhead. The group then set off towards the mountains for their trip.

XxXxXxX

The wind blew through the interior of Ryugi's red Toyota Celica as he followed Misato's Renault Alpine down the highway and towards the mountains. The air was much cooler up here than down in the city, and Ryugi loved the cool and fresh scent of pine in the air. It reminded him of older camping trips he'd taken with friends. He loved just getting away for a while to be somewhere else other than the city. Toji and Kensuke were in the back seat completely engulfed in a conversation regarding which anime girls were the hottest, while Shinji sat in the passenger seat looking idly out the window. He then turned to Ryugi and covertly asked him a question.

"Hey Ryugi… What do you think of Asuka?" The young man blushed slightly at his question, and hoped that the other two stooges in the back were so involved they wouldn't notice the conversation up front. Ryugi glanced at Shinji for a moment and took a peek at the other two in his rear view mirror before he responded.

"Asuka eh? I'm not really sure about that girl. She always seems so self-centered and concerned with her image. But for some reason, I don't think she's a very happy person. Why do you ask?"

Shinji fell silent after that last question and looked down at the mat below his feet. Ryugi then knew why the boy had asked him about Asuka. He smiled and replied.

"Hey… Don't worry about it Shinji. Your secret's safe with me. People like Asuka are tricky to know how to deal with. You probably think she doesn't like you at all, but I don't think you could be more wrong. She's sad and confused on the inside. She probably has low self esteem too."

"But…how can that be? She's always saying how great she is and rubbing everything in our faces when she does something better than we have."

"That's to make herself feel superior and to try and impress you and everyone else. Inside, she feels like she has to be the best no matter what, and when she's not, she feels like a failure. After me beating all three of you and having my plan selected to defeat that other angel, she's feeling out shadowed by me, and that hurts her pride. I think she feels like her Eva skill is the only thing that she has in this world, and without that, she thinks she has nothing else."

"But she does have something else… She has her friends."

"She can't see that either. How many friends do you think she really has Shinji? I've never seen her hang out or talk with anyone else but Hikari, and she probably sees Misato more as a big sister than anything else. You're the only person I can't classify with her though. However, if I had to guess, I'd say she considered you a friend as well. You've been the only person there to try and help her when she was down. You've been the only person to really be there for her or try to give her support. I wouldn't worry about it too much Shinji, she'll come out of her shell eventually, and when she does, I think you'll be the one she breaks out to."

"Thanks Ryugi…" Shinji smiled and looked to Ryugi with a sheepish grin.

"No problem."

XxXxXxX

After a few more hours of driving, a couple pit stops, a break for lunch, and an eternity of Toji and Kensuke's argument over hottest anime babe, the campers finally arrived at their spot. Without delay, the entire group exited the two cars as if they were on fire, eager to move after being cramped for so long.

"Man, another hour of that and I woulda died!"

"All you do is complain Sweinhunt! Can't you do anything productive like get my things out of the back of the car!"

"Get em yourself Devil Woman! I've got my own things to worry about."

Asuka let out a scream of anger and stomped off to Misato's car to unload her own things while Toji sauntered over to help the boys with their stuff. Shinji was busy hauling the tent, while Ryugi lumbered around with the cooler. Kensuke messed around with his camera and spare tapes while checking the life of his batteries. Sleeping bags were abound as well as tent poles and fishing poles.

Things at the ladies' car were going fine as well. Misato helped with the girls' sleeping bags and the snacks, Hikari assisted in any way she could, and Rei just took care of her own things which consisted of, in total, her sleeping bag, a toothbrush, toothpaste, a book of poems, a few changes of clothes donated by Misato, a bathing suit, sun block, bug spray, a towel, as well as shampoo and soap in order to keep herself clean while outdoors. After a few minutes, everything was unpacked and Misato addressed the group.

"Well, that looks to be about it. I'd better be getting back, I have work this evening. Now you kids behave yourselves, I don't want any funny stuff while I'm gone."

Several loud expressions of either shock, embarrassment, anger, giggling, and teasing took place, followed by several comebacks. She snickered and got back into her car with a little wave and a simple goodbye. She then turned around and sped down the highway.

XxXxXxX

Once she was out of sight, the teens then began to go about setting up camp. Needless to say, chaos ensued…

"Ok _boys_, its time to get busy. Baka, you and Dumkopf get busy on the tents and fire pit. Sweinhunt, you and Spielberg get busy finding firewood. Hikari and I will pick out spots for the tents and stuff, and Wondergirl, you go help everyone."

"Hey! Who died and made you queen? I don't remember votin."

"Queens aren't voted for idiot, they're put in power due to their family line. Now get busy!"

Toji started to say something back, but Kensuke tugged on his arm and got him moving towards the woods where they'd go attempt to accomplish their task, Toji grumbling how no woman would order him around… As they grumbled off, Shinji and Ryugi got busy working with the tents, but not before Ryugi stopped for a moment and messed around in his bag.

"Hey Dumkopf! What are you doing? These tents won't make themselves you know…"

"Well, if you must know, I'm getting some music. I like to listen to a little music while I work."

Ryugi pulled out a small battery powered stereo and pressed the play button.

"I think you might like this one Shinji."

Before long, Ode to Joy began to come from the speakers of the small device and Shinji's ears perked up, followed by a smile. Not all the memories he had associated with the song were pleasant ones, but he'd always liked it. "I didn't know you liked classical music, Ryugi."

"To tell you the truth, I'm not a big fan, but I happen to like this song."

The two boys kept working as the notes and singing came from the speakers. After four minutes or so the song came to an end, and another song began to play, it sounding very different from the one that had just been playing. It began with a soft guitar solo that was soon joined by the singing of a male voice. The singing then ended and all was calm, until a strong cymbal was heard and the quiet erupted into drums, powerful guitar, and the male voice returned. Hikari piped up.

"Ryugi, you've got to be kidding me. That stuff is ancient." Ryugi chuckled and stabbed a tent pole into the ground, and then followed it up by hitting a stake into the ground to hold the rest of the tent in place.

"Hey, it may be old, but it has its good points. Just can't beat X-Japan with guitar or drums."

"I still can't believe you listen to that stuff. My dad listened to that stuff when he was in college…"

Song after song played and finally the tents were up. Asuka was looking a bit grumpy and spoke to Ryugi.

"Don't you have _anything_ that's worth listening to? This stuff is killing me…"

"I think I might have something, gimme a second…" Ryugi dug back into his music again until he finally placed a CD in the player and hit play. Soon, a song began to play through the speakers.

"Ryugi… That's…"

"Yep. 99 Red Balloons. The song was originally made in Germany, and then translated to English, and then this band did a cover of it. I thought you might like it."

"Like it? I love this song! Its practically my favorite song."

"Glad to hear you approve." Ryugi then stood up and began to dig the fire pit. Soon afterwards, Toji and Kensuke returned with a massive load of firewood, and Ryugi got a fire going while Shinji made dinner, which consisted of instant ramen and some rolls that the kids had brought along in the cooler. Everyone sat around the fire and chatted. Asuka sat next to Hikari, who sat next to Toji, who sat next to Kensuke, who sat next to Ryugi, who sat next to who sat next to Rei, who sat next to Shinji, who nervously sat next to Asuka.

Later into the night, s'mores were made and enjoyed by all. Toji tried his best to tell scary stories while Shinji and Kensuke listened intently. Asuka and Hikari chatted about how things had been at school and Asuka made sure to interrupt Toji to say that what he was saying couldn't be true and that he should tell about something really scary.

"You should seriously try harder. Then again that might fry your fragile male mind, so I guess I can't really blame you."

Toji stood up, clearly agitated at Asuka again for the umpteenth time. "If my stories are so bad, why don't _you_ try comin' up with some then Devil?" He angrily pointed a finger in her direction.

Asuka yawned, turning her head to the side, and covered her mouth a bit with her hand, looking at Toji out of the corner of her eye. "Hmm… I'm kind of tired right now, so I don't really feel like it. Maybe tomorrow when I'm not so sleepy."

Toji grumbled and sat back down, but then turned towards Shinji and directed a question towards him. "Fine then, since the Redhead is too lazy, why don't you tell us about your scariest Eva battle Shinji?"

Shinji sat up a bit in his chair and began to mumble a bit. "Well… All of them are kind of scary… They sort of run together after a while. I can't really say for sure…"

"C'mon Shin-man! I'm sure you've got at least one you can remember. What about your most destructive battle? One with a lot of explosions an stuff!"

Shinji thought for a moment before finally speaking. "Well, there was this one battle where an Angel got inside Nerv HQ… I wasn't there at first because I'd run off again, but I saw the Angel attacking everyone."

"So what happened then? Tell us details man!" Both Toji and Kensuke looked on, and even Ryugi was interested. He'd read detailed accounts of all the previous Angel encounters and how they'd been defeated, but he hadn't heard the pilots themselves talk about them before.

"Well… Asuka was the first one to try and fight the Angel. She started firing all kinds of shots at it as it came through the ceiling of the Geofront. There were explosions everywhere, but nothing she was doing did anything to the Angel."

Asuka sat up and spoke with her voice full of frustration, pointing an angry finger at Shinji. "That's only because my weapons weren't strong enough! If Nerv had better weapons I could have killed it way easy right there."

Shinji recoiled a bit but kept talking. "…Anyways… The Angel had these toilet paper arms or something that shot out at Unit 02 and—"

Asuka then jumped out of her chair and yelled right at Shinji. "Shut up Shinji! If Nerv had told me more about that fucking thing than it would have been a piece of cake! They were just too stupid to care! Why would they even care? They have their Invincible Shinji to come and save the day!"

Toji grinned and spoke with his head to the side, eager to get back at Asuka over the scary stories remark. "Aw… What's the matter? Is the All Mighty Redhead angry because she got her butt kicked by toilet paper arms?" Toji then pulled his arms inside his jacket, leaving the sleeves hanging limply and did an impression. "Oh! Look at me! I'm the toilet paper monster! I laid the Redhead out flat without breaking a sweat."

By now though, no one was looking at Toji. All eyes were focused on Asuka. Her arms were straight down by her sides with her fists tightly clenched and turned out at the sides. Her shoulders were down at a low angle and she was visibly quivering with rage. Her head was tilted down at such an angle that her eyes weren't visible, a shadow cast by the flames hid her eyes from view, and her mouth was clenched in anger. Something bad was about to happen, and everyone knew it, except Toji, who was far too wrapped up in his antics to realize the change that had befallen the redheaded girl.

Then, without warning she erupted. Within a second she was on top of Toji and had let loose a powerful punch that hit him square in the jaw, sending the surprised boy to the ground in a single blow. She then exploded into a rage that many of the members had never seen before. She yelled as loud as she could, her voice filled with anger and spite, however, it was tinged with something else too that only Shinji picked up. Sadness.

"You fucking piece of shit! You don't have a fucking clue do you? You don't have a clue about what its like in there! They tell you to do everything but your stupid thing won't do what you ask it to! It hurts! It fucking HURTS! I felt like my arms had been cut off my still living body! But that was nothing compared to the pain that I felt when I figured out who'd beaten the fucking thing! It was Shinji!"

Asuka then sent a kick to Toji's stomach and yelled right at him.

"And if that wasn't bad enough, I got to go on a mission by myself! I got to be the hero! I got to save the day! But my damn machine wouldn't MOVE! And who came to save me? The Commander's favorite!" Her arm pointed towards Rei who had stopped eating and simply watched. "That little bitch rode in on her high horse and had to save ME! You don't know what its like! No one does! Nobody fucking cares about me! Its always thank you Shinji or good job Rei! Its never good job Asuka, or well done Asuka! So fuck you, you piece of shit! Fuck you…"

With those last two words she moved back away from Toji as if aghast at his being, she then turned around, her eyes still hidden by her hair. Everyone was completely silent. Not a single sound could be heard, except for Toji groaning a bit, and the quiet breeze going through the trees. Nobody dared try to speak or make any noise after what they'd just witnesses. But soon the silence was killing everyone, begging to be broken. Shinji tried to speak first.

"Asuka…"

"NO! You shut up too! I hate you! I fucking hate you! I hate everyone! Just shut up!"

"But…"

"Just shut up!"

As soon as she finished that last sentence Asuka turned and ran towards the trees, eager to get away from everyone and everything. Shinji wasn't sure, but he could have sworn he saw tears on Asuka's cheeks as she ran off. 'Tears…? But…Asuka never cries… What's so different about this time?'

Hikari spoke up after Asuka left. "Shouldn't someone go after her? She could get lost out there…"

Kensuke spoke next. "That's true, it's a big place. Someone needs to go get her, but I don't think it would be wise to have all of us go looking for her."

"Could… I get a little help…over here…?" Toji was trying to get himself back up, holding his sore jaw. Oddly enough, it was Kensuke who spoke again next.

"Yeah, I'll give you a hand, but I think you deserved the punches at least. She has a point you know. She and the other Eva pilots go out of their way to try and protect all of us, at the risk of their own lives… You should know that too, Toji… You're the only other one of us who's been in an Eva…"

Rei was silent for the most part, as was Ryugi, however Shinji soon spoke up and spoke his mind. "I'll go… No one else here knows this side of her better than me…except Hikari that is. But I'm the one who started this mess… so I should be the one who has to fix it…"

"Good luck Shinji… She really needs a friend right now…" Hikari smiled a bit and then went over to go try to tend to Toji, who was once more sitting in his seat.

"Right…" Shinji then grabbed a flashlight and went off to search for the troubled girl.

"I hope he knows what he's doing… I haven't been around her long, but I know that Asuka can be hard to reason with when she gets mad…"

XxXxXxX

Asuka ran through the forest, dried branches and twigs snapping as she stepped on them. Low hanging tree limbs tore at her yellow sundress and scratched at her face and arms. She kept moving as quickly as she could. She wanted to get away. She wanted to get away from them, from everyone, from everything. All the while, for the first time in a long time, tears streamed down her face. She had broken. Her pride had finally taken all it could take, and it shattered like a glass being struck by a bullet. Then, as she ran, her foot caught on a root and she fell towards the ground, landing hard into a pile of pine needles and dried leaves. There she lay for quite some time. Quiet sobs could be heard from under her fiery red hair as she lay there and wept…

'They don't care about me… No one does… They don't appreciate me…they don't need me… I'm nothing…nothing without…my pride… It's all I had left… Now I have nothing… I wish it would all…just end…'

Asuka was so caught up in her sadness, that she failed to realize Shinji approaching. He stood behind one of the trees, watching and wondering what course of action to take. Once again, he was alone with Asuka, with no one to make fun of him. She needed someone, and Shinji wanted more than anything else to be there for her. He didn't know what to say, but he decided to give it his best shot…

"Asuka…?" Shinji's voice was as soft and gentle as he could muster. He didn't want to make her any more upset. The sobbing and crying seemed to halt abruptly as the name came from Shinji's lips. Silence followed afterwards, and nothing more was said for a bit. Then, more words came, breaking the silence.

"…What…?"

"I…just wanted to say that… I'm here for you if you want to ta-"

As if someone had suddenly given Asuka a jolt, she jumped up to her feet, her blue eyes piercing into Shinji's. Her cheeks were stained with the lighted trails from the crying of pained tears, and she looked as if someone had beaten the will to live from her body.

"Shut up… I don't want to hear it. I don't need anyone… I don't _need_ any help, and I don't _want_ any help…especially from _you_. Leave me alone…"

Her words were like daggers through Shinji's heart. Once more he'd been shot down, and he hung his head in defeat. His hopes had been destroyed again. She was pushing him away _again_. Again she had cast his offers away like some sort of trash. Again she refused to allow him to try and help her, and again he was sorry he… Wait… Suddenly something made sense… This wasn't the right way. He'd never tried to push himself before. He KNEW she needed someone. He KNEW she needed help. And he KNEW that she wanted someone to help… It was her pride. Her pride got the better of her every time.

It wouldn't allow her to show what she considered weakness, and that meant stooping to ask for help or assistance from anyone. Her pride had always worked on him, convinced him that she really didn't want to have anything to do with him. But not tonight… Tonight he could see through her pride, he could see through her act and into what she really wanted, and he intended to give her that. All those times before, the kiss that she said was just to pass time, the time at the pool, that night laying there in the dark, so close to her lips, the subtle glances and flashes of cleavage. Tonight, he would not take "No" for an answer. His face still downcast, his voice quaking slightly with feelings he couldn't describe, Shinji Ikari did the last thing Asuka Langley Sohryu would expect.

"No Asuka… You shut up… Its time…for me to talk, and for YOU to listen…" He stood up for himself.

The girl's eyes opened up in shock. Shinji Ikari, the wimp, the wuss, was standing up for himself, standing up to her, taking the initiative. The words hit Asuka with such force she actually slumped in an upright position to the ground. Her limbs were limp as she stared up at Shinji, her blue eyes looking at him in disbelief.

"Shinji…"

"No Asuka, now I'm talking and you're listening… What you said back there at camp, was wrong… There are people who care about you. Hikari, Misato, … me… We all care about you Asuka, and all we want is for you to be happy… Your pride just won't let you see anything else but you needing to be the best or be the greatest… Being the best isn't everything Asuka because it's impossible! All we can expect of you is your own best, not expect you to be the best. We care about you…I care about you…because of who you are as a person, not because of what you say you can be…" He was shaking more now, his bottom lip quivering a bit as more emotions started welling up inside of him.

"How can… you say that no one cares when you can't see it? When we fought that one Angel in the volcano and you were trapped inside, I was afraid that you might get hurt, or die… When I saw you fight against the angel and saw Unit 02 get decapitated, I was scared for you… I was worried and wondering if you were alive! When that Angel in space attacked your mind, I desperately tried to have my Father send me out in Unit 01 to help you, but he wouldn't let me! The whole time I was wondering what was happening… Were you ok? Were you alive? Would I ever be able to see you again…? Then when you were hospitalized… I visited you everyday wishing and hoping that you would make it through… In the training simulation when I saw Unit 0X stop Unit 02, I felt as if you were really gone…like I'd really lost you… You've never had to prove yourself to me, Asuka… You're so strong, you never give up, you keep fighting no matter what… I envy your ability to keep fighting more than anything else in this world…"

Tears were now streaming down Shinji's face, and he too had dropped to the ground opposite of Asuka. He then looked up at her expecting for her to be appalled, but instead, a teary eyed girl met his eyes. However, these were not tears of pain, or of frustration, but tears of happiness.

'These tears… They're for me aren't they? All he ever wanted to do was be there for me, to be my friend… He cares so much for me…but I pushed him away… All this time I wanted him to be something he's not…and now, he's here, fighting his very nature just to show his feelings…' Asuka whimpered and looked at the young man next to her. "Shinji…I…"

Asuka couldn't help it any longer. She moved herself up and pushed herself into Shinji, wrapping her arms around him tightly and burying her face in his chest. She then cried, hard. Tears of sadness and joy all mixed into one. She was finally free to let her emotions be heard and understood. As she cried, she did her best to speak.

"I'm…so sorry…Shinji. I'm so sorry… I've been nothing but a bitch to you… I've made your life miserable… I've pushed you away when all you wanted was to help… I'm so sorry…"

Shinji didn't know what to do or say at a time like this, but he took his best guess and went with it. He wrapped his arms around Asuka, holding the sobbing girl to him, resting his head softly on top of hers. Asuka continued to sob as he did. After everything, he was finally holding her, finally reciprocating her feelings. Shinji continued to hold her to him, not daring to let go, lest the moment that they were sharing end.

Eventually, after about ten minutes or so, Asuka's sobbing quieted down and the two teens sat just simply holding each other. The minutes passed quickly in each other's arms. But for each individual, time seemed to stand perfectly still. The only thing that showed the passing of time was the soft rise and fall of Shinji's chest, and the soft sounds evident from Asuka's gentle breathing. As they held the other person, they each thought of different things. Asuka was perhaps thinking the most of the two.

'Is this really happening? This is too good to be true… I feel warm and happy here… I feel needed, like he wants me here. I'm finally wanted… He cares about me because of who I am… All this time he just wanted me to be happy… All this time…I was too blind to see it… To see that he cared… That he cared about me… Cared about whether or not I was hurt and cared for me when I was in pain…' She snuggled closer to him and Shinji tightened his grip, a soft whimper coming from her as she continued to calm herself in his arms.

'Even when I was in the hospital I could feel that someone was there… Close by me… Someone who cared… Someone who wished more than anyone else that I would be ok… I mean something to him… I'm worth something to him, even if I'm not as good as him with Eva… He accepts me for who I am… I never had to prove myself to him… And although I pushed him away, he never stopped trying to help me… Please… Let me stay like this… Let me stay like this in your arms…Shinji…'

XxXxXxX

An hour or so had passed after Shinji had left camp, and everyone else had already headed off to bed. Toji and Kensuke had made themselves comfortable in one tent, and Hikari and Rei had gotten settled in inside their tent as well. Ryugi sat on a rock not far from where camp had been set up and looked up into the glorious night sky. Out in the forest, away from the glow of city lights, he could see thousands upon thousands of stars, each one glowing like a diamond glittering in a fine dress of black silk. A glorious full moon graced the perfect night as well, giving the whole view before him a sense wonderment and awe quite unlike anything else.

Out here, he could make out several constellations among the dark sky, as well as see the glittering edges that marked the Milky Way's spiral arms. The sky was full of stars just like, Ryugi thought to himself, the world was full of different people. There were so many different types of people in the world, and each one was different, exactly like all the stars above him. The air was thick with the cool smell of pine and had a slight pungent smell to it from the smoke of the dying campfire.

Ryugi heard a small snap of a twig and turned around to see what had caused the noise. He was met with the view of Rei Ayanami in her sleeping clothes that Misato had so graciously provided. She was dressed in a pair of light blue flannel pants and a white t-shirt that hung loosely over her thin form, but just snugly enough to bring out the gentle curves of her hips and female body. She looked beautiful in the moonlight, the soft illumination coloring her pale features in a blue glow. However, her eyes still appeared red even in the soft light. Ryugi then spoke, a little surprised.

"Oh! It's you Ayanami… I thought maybe Shinji had come back with Asuka." He smiled a bit and then looked back up at the sky. Rei cocked her head to the side a bit and then took up a seat next to him on the rock.

"I am sorry Kazamaru, I did not mean to startle you." She looked over at him and then noticed he was looking skywards. She wondered why and then turned her head to see for herself. As she did so, she too was met with the view of stars.

"Its no big deal." He said, waving it aside with a slight movement from his hand. "Its actually kind of nice to have some company out here, although… What are you doing up and out here at this time of night?" Rei kept her eyes focused skyward, but then turned to him after a moment of thought.

"I was unable to fall asleep, so I arose from my sleeping bag and decided I would see if Ikari had returned with Pilot Sohryu. When I exited, I observed you sitting here looking at the sky and became curious." Ryugi smiled and looked at her, removing his gaze from the stars.

"I see. Well… Shinji and Asuka haven't come back yet, and I was just looking at the stars." Rei cocked her head to the side again and looked at him quizzically.

"What is so amusing about observing the stars Kazamaru? Stars are simply masses of hydrogen that 'burn' by utilizing the process known as Nuclear Fusion. They are all the same in this process, and only one serves us any kind of purpose. This one is Sol, more commonly referred to as the 'Sun'. So many the same, so many without purpose..." Ryugi smiled at her as she spoke, and then answered her afterwards.

"I suppose you're right Ayanami. They are simply masses of hydrogen, however, they are very similar to people."

"People? Humans are made of complex chains of carbon and several other elements. And while the water in humans contains hydrogen, there is not enough to equal that within a star. I do not understand…"

"Think of it this way. Each star in the Universe is unlike any other star in the Universe. While they all may be similar, they all differ slightly from one another. The color of their light, their masses, their composition, even their distance from our little planet, all of these little things are what sets them apart from one another. The same is true of human beings. While they are all similar, they all have little bits of themselves that set them apart from any other human being. When you look at it like that, you see that no two people are the same, just like stars. We are all special in our own ways Ayanami, and we all have our purposes in life no matter how big or small they might be. We just have to go about finding them." Ryugi smiled at Rei as he watched her digest the new information.

"I…believe I understand… Stars are similar to humans because no two stars are identical, just as no two people are identical."

"Right! You sure do catch on to these things quickly Ayanami."

"Thank you…Kazamaru…"

Ryugi was about to say something when another quiet snap caught his attention. He and Rei both turned around to see Shinji emerge from out of the trees, with Asuka on his back, asleep.

"Well Ayanami, it seems that we'll have to continue our conversation later, but for now, its time to give Shinji a hand and get ourselves some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

With those words, Ryugi stood back up and helped Rei off the rock they were sitting on. They then both went over to help Shinji move Asuka into her tent and put her to bed. Once finished with that, Ryugi and Shinji bid Rei goodnight and headed off into their tent themselves for a good night's sleep. They would need it…


	6. Chapter 6: Guardian Angels

Disclaimer:

I do not own any characters in this fic except for Ryugi Kazamaru and his Eva, Unit-0X (If I did own Evangelion, Shinji would have gotten Rei, but he had to choose Asuka… At least as far as the original series! Much love for Rebuild 2.0!). Evangelion and all related articles are property of GAINAX.

'This stands for a thought'

"This for said dialog"

This for written or typed text

\\ This equals a flashback/

Italics are for radio dialogue or other such disembodied voices

(And this for sound effects, author's comments, or physical noises or actions)

This will likely be the last "rebuild" chapter that I work on, as Chapter 7 was completed fairly recently. However, I'm sure I'll look over it anyway just in case. I haven't gotten any reviews since I started these rewrites, but I seriously hope that you all are enjoying this. I'm not only doing this for my own enjoyment and to tell a story, but for the enjoyment of others, so please, let me know what you think, and where I can improve. Reviews give me encouragement to go on, and it really does help with my process. That said, enjoy my "Rebuild" of Chapter 6 – Guardian Angels.

- Pilot Ikari-Kun

Chapter 6: Guardian Angels

WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! Red lights and sirens blared around Ryugi as he tried desperately to do something, anything to avoid what was coming. He looked up from the flashing consoles and boiling LCL to see a blurred object flying towards him. He willed himself forward, but it was too late. He felt a terrible pain in his stomach and out his back. Coughing up blood he looked up once again to see a bright glow that grew in size, as it got nearer. Just before the blast struck, Ryugi let out a cry and the world turned white.

"Ha-!" Ryugi shot up with a start, beads of cold sweat drenching his body as he gripped the fabric of his sleeping bag, his knuckles white with the strain. He stared down to the dark colored fabric, shaking. It was then that he tasted something in his mouth, the distinct coppery taste of blood. He then relaxed, realizing the cause of the blood. He'd bitten his cheek while he was sleeping, but that couldn't cause the shock he was feeling in the pit of his stomach to leave him. That last dream had been too much, too realistic for him to simply shake it off like he did most bad dreams.

He looked to his arms. They were shaking. He then shook his head and got out of his sleeping bag. He'd slept reasonably well that night, minus the terrifying nightmare he'd just had. He pulled on his clothes and headed out of his tent, moving towards the table where the others had set up and were already eating breakfast.

"Good morning Ryugi. Did you sleep well, you look a little pale…"

Kensuke had spoken to him first and handed him a bowl of oatmeal already prepared with all the tasty fixings. Ryugi took the bowl from him and sat down at the other end of the table next to Rei, who was reading the same poetry book he'd seen her read from before. Toji sat on Rei's other side, across from Hikari who sat next to Kensuke who sat next to Shinji. Asuka sat at what could be considered the head of the table and seemed content to eat her oatmeal in peace, avoiding Toji and shooting him glares from time to time.

"I slept alright I guess. Although I had this really bad dream."

"What, did you dream you were sleeping with Asu-" Toji winced as Hikari's foot crushed his under the table, "-a bunch of spiders crawling in the sheets or something?" Hikari shot Toji a death look that seemed to shut him up for the most part. But Shinji decided to ask a question too, looking oddly at Toji.

"Yeah… What did you dream about that was so bad?" Shinji munched his oatmeal, as the whole group seemed to wait on Ryugi. Ryugi sighed and took a bite of his oatmeal, tasting the cinnamon sugar and the butter.

"Well… I dreamed I was in my Eva, and in combat with an angel unlike any I've ever seen before. I read the profiles of the other angels when I was prepped for duty, but I've never seen this kind of power before, or the speed. It was simply terrifying…" He sat still for a moment, staring into his oatmeal as an awkward silence passed over the group.

"Well? What did it look like! You don't go on describing something like that without saying what it looked like! What are you, stupid?" Asuka munched her oatmeal and looked at Ryugi. Apparently she wanted to know what this dreadnaught of an angel looked like. Her request was soon echoed by the other teens, and so, Ryugi explained.

"It wasn't like any other angel I'd ever seen before. It almost looked like a bird, except it didn't have any feet, and the tail was more like the tail of lizard or something. At the end of the tail, it had this really huge sharp barb thing that it was using to attack with. It didn't have a face, no eyes, no mouth, but it did have a head. It kind of looked like it had a beak that sat over where it's core was and three weird crest things coming off the back of it. And it was big too. My Eva was probably only half of its size. But the most frightening thing was that it was white. Pure white and smooth with a blood red core, that little angel mark on the top of its head…"

"That sounds stupid. I don't know what you're so afraid of. We've faced bigger angels than that before. We killed a giant spider, a big fish, some weird snake thing, and hell, we even killed a giant floating box, so who's to say killing a giant bird wouldn't be just as simple as the other ones, hmm?"

"Pilot Sohryu is correct in one manner of speaking Kazamaru. We have overcome many obstacles in the past, therefore, it is reasonable to assume that if we do come into contact with this being, we will find a way to overcome it as well."

Toji leaned over to Kensuke and spoke, whispering, "I think that's the most I've ever heard her say at one time."

XxXxXxX

After breakfast, the children had decided they were going fishing. So, after a large discussion of where the perfect spot was, and a lot of direction from Asuka, the group finally made their way to a nice secluded and shady spot about fifty feet away from their camp. As they moved their gear to the spot, Asuka and Toji got into an argument over who could catch the most fish. The result was that the kids would break into two groups, and whoever caught more fish would be the winner. Shinji, Rei, Hikari, and Asuka were to make up one team, while Toji, Kensuke, and Ryugi would make up the other. Hikari decided to sit out so the teams were fair, but chose to watch Asuka's team.

The two opposing teams chose two different locations and set up their spots. An hour or so passed, and, so far, neither team had really caught anything, so they began to talk amongst themselves.

"So…Ryugi. What do you think of Rei huh?" Kensuke pushed up his glasses as he moved his pole between a couple rocks to keep it from flipping out of control if he got a bite. Toji was far enough down the way that he couldn't hear the two other boys talking.

"Huh?" Ryugi looked towards him, his pole drooping a bit as he registered what he'd been asked. He certainly didn't expect this to come up. "What do you mean, 'What do I think about her?' That could mean a lot of things."

"Oh come on." The brown-haired boy grinned a bit and leaned against a nearby rock, giving his arms a break from holding his pole. "There's no need to play innocent with me. Toji is way over there, and there's no one here but you, the fish, and me. And there aren't even that many fish. I've seen you two talking a lot, and with Ayanami, well, talking isn't something that is generally easy to do when she seems so isolated from everyone. So, how about it? What do you think of her?" Ryugi scanned Kensuke's face for any hint of mischief, but only found an honest smile and a curious expression on his face.

"Well…" Ryugi set his pole between a couple rocks as well and lay back against the same rock as Kensuke, sighing. "First of all, she isn't as closed off as most people think. You simply need to know how to talk to her. She's an incredibly deep person, and is always thinking about something. Heh…she likes reading poetry and genomics, and enjoys learning about new things. She envies birds and their ability to go wherever they please, as well as their freedom." He relaxed a bit more and looked up into the sky, as if searching its blue for the words to express what he was thinking.

"Something about her captivates me Ken… Its like… You see a movie that you absolutely love. And you watch it again and again, trying to maybe see something you missed, and each time, you see something you never noticed before that makes it brand new all over again, something that excites and amazes you, something that makes you love it even more... And no matter how many times you see it, no matter how many times you experience that feeling, its never the same, its always new, and you keep wanting to know more, and experience it again. She and I connect with one another in ways that I've never connected with anyone. We understand what the other is feeling without even having to say it. I can only explain it as amazing, Ken, and it makes me want to be with her whenever I can…"

Kensuke just watched, waited, and listened as Ryugi explained how he felt until the other teen had finished his speech. Kensuke could only grin. "It's strange Ryugi, but I have an idea of what you're talking about. It's almost like my love of computers and the military. Everything is just so amazing to me, every little thing. The way you can write code in a computer program to do just about anything you want it to do captivates me. Military adventures, the rush of adrenaline the troops must feel as they go on missions. And you… you're the pilot of an Evangelion. You get to live every young boy's fantasy. You get to fight in a giant robot, save the world, battle against bad guys! It's amazing to think that you've got that chance! I get so wrapped up in adventures in comics or shows that I try to figure out how everything works and comes together."

"And on that note, I can understand how you feel about Ayanami. She's like a mystery to you; you want to know everything there is to know about her. To understand her where everyone else has failed. She understands you as no one else has, and so, you both seem to complete the other. Separated you two were probably lost and confused about the world, but now that you've found each other, you're able to grow in ways you didn't think you could. I know it sounds cheesy, but I think I understand you. Ayanami is lucky to have a guy like you Ryugi. Though I think that maybe you should tell her how – I GOT A BITE!"

Kensuke was stopped mid-sentence as his pole began to jerk wildly. He flew off of the rock to reel the fish in, and Ryugi sat there on the rock for a moment to collect himself. Maybe there was some truth to what Kensuke seemed to be saying. He and Rei seemed to complete each other pretty well, however, he didn't seem to think that's what Kensuke was really saying… Maybe there was more to these feelings than he could accurately describe or understand…

"Oh yeah! Look at the size of this thing!" Kensuke hefted his fish out of the water and held it up where Ryugi and Toji could see. "If we don't win in quantity, we'll DEFFINATELY win in quality!"

XxXxXxX

After a couple hours the group had decided that fishing was boring, or more like Asuka had decided that it was a waste of time, and they all decided to head back to camp with their catch. As it turned out, Kensuke had been correct. The other group had caught a few fish of medium size, but their group had caught Kensuke's massive fish. Toji opted to clean the fish while the rest of the group relaxed, and Rei made ready to eat her own lunch. Everything was nice and quiet until Asuka made a comment about Toji trying to get fish scales on her. Of course, this wasn't the case, but it didn't stop the pair from getting into a verbal fight in which some scales actually WERE thrown about. As the fight started to get out of hand, Rei wandered off to the rock that Ryugi had been sitting on the other night. It seemed like a nice quiet place to eat, away from the troubles and noises being caused by the other members of the group, and so, it had been a logical second choice for an acceptable lunch spot. Noticing Rei leave, Kensuke got Ryugi's attention and got him to come closer to him as those who were left in the group attempted to pull Toji and Asuka apart.

"There she goes Ryugi. She's by herself, and away from everyone else. Just go over there and talk to her! Tell her what's on your mind. I'm sure she'll listen. I'll keep you guys covered if things get crazy over here. Don't worry about it."

Kensuke grinned and pushed Ryugi towards the area that Rei had walked off towards, and then turned back to the group to snap a few pictures of the resulting antics, and also to try and restrain Toji, whom Shinji was having a difficult time dealing with. Ryugi walked backwards for a while to test the waters, and after a moment of seeing that he wasn't being missed, he turned around and headed off at a quick pace towards the rock.

It was nice and cool, and quite calm, once Ryugi got away from the shouts and yelling coming from the argument. The sun was still shining nicely, and the trees filtered enough of the direct sunlight to leave a comfortable sense of warmth on his skin, without making him feel too hot. All in all, it was a perfect day. He made his way through the woods for a bit until he came to the rock he had been sitting on before, and there, perched on top of the rock munching a sandwich and reading her book, was Rei. Ryugi stopped and smiled and simply watched her for bit as she sat on the rock, unaware of his presence…

"If you wish to join me Kazamaru, there is plenty of room for the both of us. There is no need to stand."

…Or so he thought. Ryugi chuckled and moved over to the rock, hopping on a few other ones to get up and onto the top of the large rock. Once there, he let out a long sigh and took a seat next to Rei.

"Would you like some tea Kazamaru?"

Rei turned around to face Ryugi holding a thermos full of some hot tea. She'd made it in the morning before breakfast, just so she could have it later for lunch. However, she hadn't felt a need to drink anything yet, so the cup was open. She felt the only polite thing to do was to offer some tea to Ryugi, who had not eaten since breakfast. Ryugi remembered the last time he had enjoyed tea with Ayanami. It seemed like ages ago. The burn on his finger, the gentle way she tended to his injury, and the closeness that he felt with her for the first time after discussing his past…

"I suppose I could go for some tea. Thank you Ayanami."

Ryugi took hold of the cup with both hands, and Rei gently poured the hot tea into the cup. Ryugi looked over at Rei, noticing that she took special care not to pour the tea too fast, lest it spill on his lap, and also the gentle way in which she handled the thermos. Once again it reminded him of something, but he couldn't quite place it. The motions seemed familiar, but the person performing them was not. This wasn't to say that he didn't recognize Ayanami, but that the motions seemed indicative of someone else. The gentle chink of metal against rock pulled him out of his daze as Rei set the thermos down on the rock once more. Ryugi then looked to the tea, and gently blew over it to cool a small portion of it, and then took a small sip, feeling the warm liquid move down his throat. It tasted good. Really good, in fact. It was sweet to the taste, and yet not overly so, and the perfect temperature. Just as if he'd made it himself…

"Ayanami, this is delicious."

Rei looked over to Ryugi, and the slightest hint of a smile crept up on her face, barely noticeable to anyone that wouldn't have been watching the girl often. She wasn't truly complimented often, and hearing it come from Ryugi always made her feel like smiling.

"I simply added sugar to the tea. I do not believe it is anything special…"

"Ayanami… You don't have to be so modest all the time. Sometimes it's ok for you to accept a compliment. While it's true you simply added sugar to the tea, you added just enough to sweeten it, yet not enough to make it too sweet. For lack of a better word, the tea is perfect."

Ryugi smiled at Rei and took another sip of the tea, savoring the sweetness, and enjoying the quiet. While he drank his tea, Rei looked over at him, and then spoke.

"Kazamaru… There is something…important that I wish to ask you…"

Ryugi swallowed hard, and looked over at Rei to find her looking right at him. His blood seemed to run cold and a strange feeling shot up and down his spine. His chest grew tight and he looked down at his cup of tea.

"What is it, Ayanami…?"

Rei turned and looked down at the surface of the rock between her calves, and looked at her shoes. She didn't understand, but for some reason, she could not bring herself to look Ryugi in the eye and speak to him about this. Something inside her wouldn't allow it, and while she didn't understand it, she was forced to obey it.

"I…was wondering… How do you know if…you care about a person?"

Ryugi relaxed a bit. He was expecting her to ask a different question, however, this one was still a bit strange. He still smiled though, and turned to face her.

"Well, it depends on what you mean by that Ayanami. There are lots of different types of caring for people, depending on who they are, or how special they are to you. I would need to know what you're talking about…"

He turned back to look at his shoes as he finished, and waited for her to respond.

"I…want to know, what love…feels like…"

Ryugi once more felt cold, and hot all at the same time. He didn't know exactly what to say…but he could try…

"Well… There are different types of love Ayanami… Some types are left for your friends, people you are close to, and people you trust. That kind of love doesn't make you feel strange in most cases, but it is still strong enough to have an effect on you when you are around them… However, there are two more types of love tat a person can feel."

Ryugi sighed and lay back on his back, now staring at the sky as he continued.

"The first of the two is the kind of love a mother or father feels for their children. It is one of the strongest kinds of love, and usually the strongest a person can feel for another. The parent cares so deeply for their children they will often sacrifice themselves to save them if they can, and will do everything they can to protect them. This feeling can feel warm, and make you feel…complete in a way. It's similar to the love that two people might share with one another because when these two people are together, they enjoy spending time with one another, and care deeply for the other person, wanting to be with them above all others."

Rei listened as Ryugi spoke, still looking towards her shoes, but slowly turning to face him as he talked.

"Yet, there is still one more kind of love. It is one that one might read about in fairy tales, or in romance novels. It's the kind of love that is portrayed in anime shows, and mangas all over. It's called 'True Love', and it is supposedly the strongest form of love there is. It's stronger than a parent's bond with their children, and stronger than any friend. It is a complete and total love of a person. You never want to leave their side. You'd never do anything to hurt them, you'd want to be close to them all the time, and feel them in your arms. At times you'd wish you could become a single being with them, and be a part of them. Just hearing their name would make you smile, being with them would always make you happy, and there would be no one else in the world you'd ever want to be closer to than them."

Ryugi was sort of lost as he talked, his mind simply going through various feelings he'd felt for people throughout his life. He'd never truly loved someone like that before, but he knew how regular love felt, because he had felt it a couple times in his life. Rei soaked up the information; hanging on every word, in her own little way. She knew what love felt like, but she still had one more question for Ryugi…

"And… How would…someone know if they loved someone?"

Ryugi was in his trance still, so her question didn't bug him all that much. Though he had to feel sorry for Rei, because after reading her profile before coming, he knew that, on the record anyway, that she had no real mother and father, and all he knew was that she'd been raised by Commander Ikari. What a life that must have been for her. After Shinji's apparent dislike of his father, it was amazing Rei had dealt with him for so long.

"Well, you may find it hard to look at the person, and become shy when around them. You want to be around them when you can, and simply seeing them can make you feel happy. It varies from person to person, but those are the most general feelings…"

"Thank you…Kazamaru…"

"No problem…Ayanami. Ayanami… There's…something I've been wanting to talk to you about for a long time now…and I was thinking—"

Suddenly, Ryugi was cut off as a massive roar of a Nerv Personnel Transport shot over the trees they were sitting under and roared its way directly towards the camp where the other children were.

"Something is wrong. Kazamaru, I think it would be best for us to return to camp immediately."

Rei had barely finished speaking before she was up, and hopped down off the rock, making her way towards the camp with Ryugi in tow.

XxXxXxX

It wouldn't be long before Ryugi and Rei would arrive at the camp just in time to see the transport make another low-level pass over the camp before floating to a halt just over the edge of the lake. As it did, the side door shot open to reveal Major Misato Katsuragi riding in the back. She stood and held onto the handhold as she shouted out to the pilots.

"Shinji, Asuka, Ryugi, Rei, get in the transport right now! We've got a Major problem on our hands back in the city!"

"But Misato, can't we at least have some time to gather our things?"

"No! We've sent a crew to collect all your property and return it to the city along with Toji, Hikari and Kensuke! Now come on! We don't have time for this!"

The four pilots walked over to the transport and hopped inside after waving to their friends and shutting the door.

XxXxXxX

Misato sat opposite the four pilots and looked at them with her "Serious Face." She only wore it when things were going pretty badly, and when the going got tough. It would seem that the Eva Pilots had chosen a pretty poor time to go on a vacation… Then again, this always seemed to be the case.

"Alright, listen up. First, let me apologize for having to take you all out of there so quickly, but as you already know, orders are orders, and Angel Attacks are serious business that take priority over anything else you might have planned. Second, we'll get down to business. This Angel is unlike anything we've ever fought before. It is fast, it is powerful, and nothing we've hit it with so far seems to have done any damage at all. As soon as we got a Pattern Blue, I was ordered to find you four and bring you back to Headquarters. I've been getting updates, and they've tried everything short of an N2 mine to destroy this thing, and preliminary scans show that even an N2 mine might not be enough to even damage this Angel. I'm sure I don't have to tell you this, but I'll say it anyway."

She took a deep breath and sighed, looking back towards the four pilots. This Angel would be the most powerful and dangerous Angel yet. She was really worried about the children, but they were talented pilots, and if anyone could figure out a way to make it work, it would be them.

"You'll need to use extreme caution while fighting this one. It's the fastest free-moving Angel we've ever come into contact with, and easily one of the most destructive. For once we don't have any decent scans or data to give you on the target, so you'll essentially be on your own."

Asuka grunted and spoke up first, her voice filled with slight annoyance. All of this "top of the line" technology and none of it could possibly help them in their situation. Needless to say, she wasn't terribly pleased with how the mission was looking.

"Telling us that its fast and nearly invincible doesn't give us much to go on does it Misato… Can't any of your fancy gadgets tell us anything else about it?"

Misato sighed. This wasn't going very well. Asuka did have a point, regardless of her irritation on the situation…

"We know that the core is near the front of the Angel's head, and partially protected by what appears to be a mouth. Other than that, we have nothing else to go on. We've run several strategies past the Magi, and so far none of them seem to have a probability of working. We even testing the probability that one of the Eva's would be able to grapple the Angel's neck to allow for a quick stab to the core, but the Angel has shown more than enough strength to overpower any of the Eva's without extreme enhancements to their systems… I'm sorry, but you'll have to play this one by ear."

As Misato finished her spiel, the co-pilot of the transport turned to face the group, and spoke.

"Major, we're almost to the drop zone. ETA is thirty-five seconds…"

"Ok guys… Get ready…"

XxXxXxX

It wasn't long before the group of pilots was heading towards the launch area for their individual Eva units. Although every action they had gone through till now had been standard procedure, nothing in the atmosphere of Nerv HQ was standard. Everyone was terribly tense. Nerves were frayed, and the faces of every Nerv employee showed the stress and Nervousness about their current predicament. Nothing the Angel had done thus far was conventional. Its actions didn't add up. Nearly every Angel that had attacked Nerv in the past had made a direct attack on Nerv HQ except for a few select individuals. This Angel, while it had attacked some of the city above, had yet to launch an all out offensive against Nerv itself, and as comforting as that thought was, it was unusual, and therefore was cast into scrutiny. The pilots entered their entry plugs and began the startup procedure for their units before checking in with Misato in the Control Room, as always.

"Eva Unit 01, ready for launch."

"Eva Unit 02 ready to go!"

"Evangelion Unit 00, requesting permission for launch clearance."

"Evangelion Unit 0X, requesting launch clearance."

Misato stood behind the computers where Makoto, Maya, and Shigeru were busy at work monitoring the Eva Units for any sign of trouble, and was soon joined by Doctor Akagi. The rest of the usual suspects sat high above the show in the Commander's box and handed down orders from up on high. Misato looked at Maya, who gave her a thumb's up, signifying that the Evas were ready to go, and spoke.

"Launch all Eva Units!" She then turned off the COM channel and looked to Ritsuko and the rest of the Control Crew. "I want to get a tactical analysis of the situation, and I want strategies on the table as soon as we can get any more data about this Angel. Anything at this point is better than nothing. For all we know the Evas will just serve as a distraction until we get a plan into action…"

XxXxXxX

Meanwhile, the four Eva Units shot onto the streets of Tokyo III and each immediately ducked for cover behind whatever building they could find. Each one had armed for combat before leaving the safety of the underground facility, but they weren't taking any chances.

"Would anyone mind telling me what the hell we're gonna do now? We're out here with no strategy or plan to defend ourselves with weapons that probably won't do anything to the damn thing, and we're practically cowering like…a bunch of cowards!" Asuka's voice and image popped onto the screens of the other Evas as they kept hidden and in cover. She glared and yelled again. "I think we should just go for a frontal assault and kick this thing's butt so we can all go home and get some dinner. I'm starved!"

"I do not believe that you are malnourished Pilot Sohryu, and I do not believe that an all out attack will be successful against the target…"

"Rei's right. We don't have enough of an idea of how strong it really is to launch a frontal attack. Misato said it was faster and stronger than just about anything they'd ever seen before, and that she didn't think even an N2 mine would work on it."

"Well duh Dumkopf… No Angel has ever been killed by an N2 mine. They've been disabled for a while, but they've never been destroyed. That doesn't mean anything! We destroyed an Angel with a bunch of artillery shells in the mouth before. That just means that you gotta hit em with enough force in the right area."

"Asuka has a point. We just have to figure out where the Angel's weak spot is, and hit it there with all we've got. That shouldn't be too hard…right? I mean, most of the Angel's we've fought were weak on their exposed core, so it should work the same on this one too…"

"Of course I have a point! What are you, stupid? I'm not just some stupid bum off the street! I'm not an Eva pilot for noth—" Asuka's proud comment would be interrupted as a flurry of warnings and alarms went off inside the cockpit of Eva Unit 0X.

"Brag later! We've got incoming! Northeast high, scatter!"

The four Units' feet dug into the ground and shot them away from a massive beam of black, red, and white energy slammed into the ground near the middle of where the Eva Units were just concealed, creating a massive explosion that ripped into the surrounding buildings and streets of Tokyo III, and sent the four Eva Units careening away from one another from the sheer magnitude of the force. As the dust began to settle a massive white shape would speed over the battlefield and let out a terrifying shriek, the powerful sound shattering windows as it passed, like a banshee wailing a war cry before arcing back up into the sky.

"What the fuck was that?" Unit 02 could be seen standing up.

"I believe that was the Angel, Pilot Soh—"

"Shut up Wondergirl! I know what it fucking was! It was rhetorical!"

A crackle of static cut through the chatter as the sound of Misato burst through the speakers of each Eva.

"_Status report! Are you guys all right? That was one hell of a bl- hold on one second… IT DID WHAT! You've got to be… Listen up you guys. That blast took out ten and a half armored plates above the Geofront. The force simply SHATTERED the metal and concrete then vaporized it… I don't know what to tell you, other than do NOT get slammed by a direct blast from that thing. Do everything you can to stop that Angel, use any force necessary. Use teamwork and strategy, we're doing all we can to help you down here, but for now you're on your own…"_

There was a hiss of static before the COM channel was closed, prompting a light silence from the Eva Pilots. "Well, you heard Misato. We've got to think of a plan, and I just might have one… Rei, Asuka, I want you two to stand as close as you can to one another down the corridor of those buildings. Let yourself be in plain sight. If I what I think is correct turns out to be the truth, that thing won't fire another blast like that anytime soon. As soon as I tell you, I want you raise your AT fields to maximum output, and form them up around the front of your Eva Units. Brace for impact and do whatever you can to stop that thing. Shinji, you and I will be behind and off to either side of them. On my signal, we jump out from behind cover and grab a hold of whatever we possibly can, and hold on. If that works, just be ready for further instructions…"

"You have a plan Ryugi?"

"I might…"

"Understood…"

"What the hell is wrong with you? You're throwing together a plan and you don't have a conclusion! How is that an effective strategy?"

"Sometimes the best plans are made by intuition alone Asuka, plus it leaves me room to improvise based on the changing situation… Now get into position, it's coming back!"

XxXxXxX

Misato paced as she listened to the Eva pilots bicker, and then come to a loose strategy. "I don't know if that'll work, but it's better than anything we've come up with so far. I just don't think we'll be able to help them much from this situation. We learn our information as soon as they learn it out there on the battlefield. All we can do is hope to guide them and look out for them when they need us most…"

"Like Guardian Angels…" Ritsuko took a sip of coffee as she eyed the viewscreen and the massive bird-like Angel as it sped towards the Eva Units.

"…I don't think Angels will do anyone any favors today…"

All the Control Room could do was watch as the massive beast dove towards the Eva Units' makeshift setup and move its long barbed tail towards them, ready to strike…

XxXxXxX

"Here it comes! Asuka! Rei! Get ready!"

The white angel barreled towards the Pilots at a horrifying clip, its barbed tail poised and ready to strike. As it neared, it let out its shriek, more windows shattering, and the air blurring from the sound distortion.

"Unit 02, spread your AT field!"

"I'm already doing it!"

In a massive burst of orange white energy, the combined power of the AT fields from both Eva Units shot forth and slammed into the diving Angel's own, halting its dive and forward motion, until something went horribly wrong… As the combined power of the field hit the Angel's tail, the dual fields could be seen bending inwards towards Rei and Asuka, the energy crackling under the strain.

"It's breaking through! We have to abort it!"

"NO! Not yet! Hold on! Shinji supplement!"

"But you'll be—"

"JUST DO IT!"

In a flash the purple Eva Unit shot into view and expanded its own AT field to supplement the power from the other two as Ryugi burst forward, S2 Booster Engines burning at Maximum from behind the Angel as he raced forward and grappled the base of the tail, the full length of the Angel being nearly three times the height of the Eva Units. As soon as he made contact, Ryugi jerked the Eva's controls back and the Unit closed its arms around the tail, and fired the boosters to maximum burn in reverse.

"Get the hell away from my team YOU BASTARD!"

The sheer power from the White Eva's engines shot it back along the tail until the arms locked around the barb, the pointed section of tail serving to lock the Eva in place. Ryugi could feel the force the Angel tried to exert on him to pull away, but it had nowhere to go. With the three pilots holding it off from the front, the Angel could do nothing to prevent the White Eva from pulling it backwards down the corridor of the buildings, its wings flailing as it tried to escape as it let out a shriek. As the boosters fired into overdrive, Ryugi jumped into the sky, pulling the angel along with him until he was well above the city, and then jerked to the side, forcing the body of the Angel into a spin from the centripetal force. Ryugi was thrown back into his seat from the counter spin, but continued to speed himself around faster and faster, the Angel beginning to blur from the speed as Ryugi felt pain in his shoulders from the threat of them dislocating.

"Get ready to fire everything you have at the Angel! You'll know when!"

As Ryugi finished speaking, he let out a cry as he felt the muscles in his arms burn with pain as the Eva's arms stretched to their limit as Ryugi let go, the Angel streaking towards the ground, and unable to do anything to stop its severe momentum. The Angel slammed through the buildings of the Tokyo III skyline before careening into the side of one of the surrounding mountains. Then, just as Ryugi expected, a hail of weapons fire shot towards the fallen Angel. There were great orbs of energy from Asuka's Positron Mortar Cannon, a rain of bullets from Shinji's Pallet Rifle, and a double trail of smoke from Rei's double Grenade Launchers. As all the weapons converged, Unit 0X shot to the ground, and raced across it, skidding to a halt in front of the other three Evas once their weapons were exhausted, before the shoulder pylons shot open…

"It's OVER!"

The triggers were compressed, and without delay two solid beams of white blue energy rocketed towards the downed Angel in the hillside, merging into one as they left the Positron Cannons mounted inside each pylon. And with a sparkling blast of energy, the hillside exploded into a massive dome of destruction from the combined power from the four Evangelion Units. The dust began to clear, and as it cleared, there was no sign of the hillside, or the target it had contained. It was all clear.

"Dumkopf… I never thought I'd say this, but you just did one hell of a job there. I've got to hand it to you, that crazy plan worked better than I could have hoped."

"You did great Ryugi. I can't believe that that worked, but weird stuff does happen that you don't expect…"

"Thanks guys… I'm glad it worked too. But, you know it wouldn't have worked if it hadn't been for you guy—"

A crackling hiss of static shot through the cockpits of the four units as Misato's voice shouted. "_GET OUT OF THERE NOW! The power level of the targ—"_

But it was too late. Before the Eva pilots could even react, a blood-curdling shriek pierced the air and another massive blast of red, black, and white energies shot through the Eva Units, the full force of the blast slamming directly into the White Eva. The only sound that could be heard was the soul-shattering cry of pain from Ryugi as the massive shot of energy hit his Eva and his body registered every single bit of pain that his Eva had to endure. The other three Evangelions were cast back away from the beam by the expanding air created from the severe heat. All they could do was watch as their comrade was attacked by a force that none of them had ever experienced before. The white form was cast along the full length of the beam of energy, tearing through buildings like they were tissue paper, until it finally landed against the hills on the opposite side of the city where the beam exploded with tremendous force, another gut wrenching cry of agony erupting from the White Eva.

XxXxXxX

"Oh my god… Oh my god… The neural receptors were still active… He…He felt every last bit of that… Oh god…" Maya Ibuki turned and wretched into her trashcan as her stomach couldn't handle the brutality that she had just witnessed.

"Pull yourself together, Lieutenant! Dr. Akagi, what's their physical status?" Misato fought back her tears and frights as she witnessed the brutal attack. It hurt her to see it happen as much as Maya, but she had a job to do, and three more pilots to worry about as well. Dr. Akagi looked to the monitors and reported as she scanned each one.

"The other three pilots have accelerated heart rate and adrenaline levels consistent with shock and fear, but for the most part they survived it intact. They've been blasted nearly two miles apart from one another from the force, but are fine. Ryugi however has severe internal and external injuries… The suit's life support system is doing all it can to keep him alive and conscious, but even it has its limits."

"Could you PLEASE elaborate! I need to prioritize our remaining forces and figure out the next plan of action before that…monstrocity out there gets another chance to attack!"

Ritsuko glared and spoke coldly. "He has seven cracked ribs, many bruised, a punctured lung, internal organs are bruised and possibly bleeding, he has burns over thirty-seven percent of his body from the boiling LCL, and a slight concussion from severe head trauma from the collision with the hillside. It's miraculous that he's even still conscious and not going into shock. That's probably due to willpower alone."

"Major! The target's energy level is still rising! It's preparing to attack again!" Hyuga spun around and called out to Misato, his arm pointing towards the viewscreen.

"What? Oh no…!" She rushed over to the console and hit the button for the COM channel, opening it to the Eva Units. "Everyone get up! The Angel's energy is still rising and its getting ready to attack again! Get moving, get up, and take cover!"

As Misato frantically tried to warn the Eva Pilots about the impeding attacks, Commander Ikari watched the whole scenario unfold beneath his seat above the action. His hands were crossed in front of his face as he spoke, light glinting off of his glasses.

"Now, Professor, is when the real fighting begins…"

XxXxXxX

"Shinji! Shinji are you all right? We've got to get up! Dammit to hell!" Asuka threw herself up into a standing position, the Red Eva lurching forward as she pulled her Progressive Knife out from the shoulder pylon and charged the Angel. "I'll kill you!" The Red Eva responded with terrible force as the four eyes burned white with fury. "I'll KILL you!" The Eva shot forward, knife in hand as she raced ahead, Unit 01 and 00 still struggling into a standing position. As the Angel neared, it flapped its wings out to the sides to flatten its dive, and its razor sharp tail sped towards the Red Eva with a vengeance. But Asuka was ready, and as the tail shot towards her, her left hand moved out, smacking the tail to the side and gripping the appendage with terrible force as her right hand shot ahead, and cut a long gash into the flesh of the Angel's tail.

The Angel let out a shriek and moved to arc back into the sky as Asuka held on with all her might, stabbing and raking the tail with the blade in her right arm. "I'LL CUT YOUR FUCKING TAIL OFF!" The Angel zipped and dodged side-to-side attempting to remove the Red Eva from the barbed point on the tail as its red blood soaked its pure white flesh, soon zipping up into the sky, beating its wings frantically to gain height and speed. But Asuka refused to let go. "I won't let you get away from me!" Her left arm began to inch her up the tail towards the Angel's midsection, using her knife like a piton to gain more ground until she reached the Angel's back, blood flowing from each puncture wound made by the blade. The Angel shrieked and cried out, but soon began to spin around as it climbed, moving faster and faster, the force pulling the Red Eva away from the body of the Angel, until all that Asuka could do was hold the knife deep within the flesh, and hang on.

Inside the cockpit, Asuka struggled to hold on to the knife, her anchor. "Damn it! Hold together you piece of junk!" She gritted her teeth together in frustration as to her horror, she looked at the viewscreen to see the knife shatter from the force, and the Angel begin to fall away…

XxXxXxX

"Asuka! No!" Shinji charged towards the falling red Eva, hoping to catch her before she hit the ground. He pushed Unit 01 to the breaking point as the legs cracked the ground under his feet, sending him speeding towards Unit 02. But he would be unable to stop what came next… With a terrible shriek the Angel spun around, then dove towards Asuka, it's barbed tail headed directly for her, wings folded back behind the massive white body. Blood trailed up the Angel's body as wounds slowly began to heal, and as the wind pushed it higher. All that could be seen next was a great white spike covered in red protruding from the back of Unit 02, and the only thing heard was the scream of Asuka as her Eva was run through by the massive barbed tail. The Angel, its prey in tow then began to spin around in a circle, faster and faster as the barb began to work its way back out of the Eva's torso and chest, before the Angel suddenly whipped itself out, and with a sickening sculch, the barb tore its way back out of the Red Eva, and she landed on the ground in a heap, screaming in pain as the Eva's hands frantically moved over the gaping wound in its stomach as if trying to make it stop. Shinji skidded to a halt next to the fallen Eva, moving to pick it up in his arms, and shaking the body, the Red Eva's blood covering his hands and arms as he cried, falling to his knees…

"Asuka…! Asuka, say something!"

As Shinji wept, lost in his emotion, the Angel circled around and floated high above the remaining two Eva Units, its body glowing slightly as it hovered over them, just as Rei and Unit 00 caught up with Shinji and the fallen Unit 02.

"Ikari…the Angel is coming around again. We cannot allow ourselves to get caught by another strike… You must leave her."

"I can't leave her! I won't! Do what you have to do, but I won't leave her like this!"

The Angel's body glowed brighter and its blood slowly lifted off of its body, and formed up around it, glowing and spinning into hundreds of tiny energy balls. They orbited around the glowing Angel for a moment before they shot towards the three Eva Units.

"Ayanami! Get out of here! Save yourself! I have to protect her!"

"Ikari…"

Reluctantly, Rei shot the Blue Eva backwards as the full brunt of the blasts rained down on top of the two huddled Eva Units, Asuka's fallen Unit covered by Shinji's. The first few blasts were blocked by Unit 01's AT Field, but after a while, the blasts tore through it, and the Purple Eva took the full brunt of the Angel's anger and rage.

XxXxXxX

"Shinji!" Misato shouted out as the blasts exploded around the bodies of the two Eva Units. As the dust cleared on the monitors, the purple Eva could be seen covering the wounded body of Unit 02 with its own flesh exposed and charred by the Angel's rampage. Misato's voice trembled as she said her next words. "…What's the status of Unit 01…?"

"U-Unit 01 has…gone silent Ma'am… I'm sorry." Maya looked pale as she spoke the facts. In just a few minutes the Angel had taken out three fourths of Mankind's Last Hope while only suffering minor damage to itself. Damage that was then quickly healed and used to fuel its rage…

"Dammit!" Misato struck the workstation at her side, sending a mouse and keyboard, as well as Ritsuko's coffee mug to the floor, which shattered from the impact. "How can we defeat something this powerful? The damn thing doesn't even follow regular proto…col." She looked up, the horror clear on her face as she turned to Ritsuko, who was busy cleaning up the remains of her mug.

"That's it… That's what's different… This Angel… It isn't attacking Nerv, because it isn't supposed to defeat us at all costs for its primary mission… Think about it. It causes only minimal damage to the city when it first attacked, alerted us of its presence, and stayed in range at all times. No, this Angel wasn't sent here to destroy Nerv…it was sent here to destroy the Eva Units… It was sent here to destroy the only thing standing in their way of completing their mission. It was luring them out so it could pick them apart at its leisure, playing with the minds of the pilots to get them to react to its stimulus in expected patterns…"

"The one thing it didn't count on was Ryugi being here, or Unit 0X. And it took him out first by luring them into a false sense of security… It then left itself open for Asuka to attack in retaliation. It used her pride and her rage, got her alone, and undid her attempts… Then, it took out Unit 01 by playing on Shinji's sympathies towards her… This Angel is trapping them by their own reaction to stimuli, but…how would the Angel know about the other's reactions?"

"Asuka…" Ritsuko placed the remains of her mug in the trash and spoke. "They know because of Asuka's encounter… They know because of Rei's contamination… And they know because of Shinji's absorption into the Sea of Dirac… All the pilots on record have had a close encounter with an Angel, and therefore it is reasonable to assume that they know the minds of the pilots better than they know them themselves. They're fighting against an enemy that knows them better than they ever could…"

"Then all we can do is pray…"

A dark voice spoke up from the back of the control room…

"Praying gets man nothing in this world except a false hope in salvation… If Rei fails in terminating the Angel, we will have no choice but to sacrifice this base of operations. We cannot let the Angels come into contact with the heart of this headquarters."

"Ikari!" Fuyutsuki took Gendo by the shoulder whispering violently. "The Committee would have our heads for this if you go through it. Surely you know that…"

"If I cannot realize my goals, Professor, then I will not allow Seele to realize their own. One way or another, I'll see her again…" The two men talked as the rest of the Control Crew watched the screens in front of them as Rei began to fight off against the Angel…

XxXxXxX

Warnings and flashing lights erupted in the cockpit of the blue Eva Unit as it registered damage to most of its systems. While no single area was damaged enough to cause a problem, the combined wear and tear from dozens of small problems combined to drag the whole Unit down. Rei picked up Asuka's fallen Positron Mortar Cannon, but quickly discarded it when she saw the ammunition was depleted. The icy realization that the only weapon she would have was her Progressive Knife and her Eva itself sunk in and she felt a chill in the pit of her stomach. She knew she could no longer be replaced after the actions of Dr. Akagi, and she had to fight the urge of self-preservation for the first time in her life.

Her comrades were not yet dead, but if she allowed the Angel to defeat her, then all would be lost for them. She could not allow that to happen. The logical choice, then, was for her to complete her mission at all costs, even if it meant her own life… She saw the Angel racing towards her, and time seemed to slow. She was one individual against a beast of anger and rage, one person who, alone, had to protect all the souls of the earth. She had no one to assist her, no one to support her. Commander Ikari was not there, though inside she was glad he was not… Ikari was not there to extend a friendly hand and a few kind words… And Ryugi… He was not there to give her insight into the situation, and support for her actions or thoughts… For the first time in her life, Rei felt totally and completely alone… Loneliness in and of itself was not new to her, but the emptiness that she felt as she stared down the great white monstrosity was nearly consuming her as she quickly raised her arm with Progressive Blade in hand.

Try as she might, she felt a terrifyingly sharp pain in her right arm as the force from the impact shattered the arm of her Eva, and sent it skidding back along the ground. And what was worse was that the Progressive Blade was thrown from her hand by the stunning numbness that came from the Eva's head smacking into the ground as Rei saw stars.

"_Rei! Get up! You have to get up!"_

"I am…trying Ma'am…"

Rei winced and cried as she forced the Blue Eva to a standing position with both arms, her right crying out in protest. She then forced herself into a run towards the angel once more, hands up near her face for protection. The Angel shot a strike towards the Eva with its tail, but Rei jumped to the side, and then suddenly felt a sharp pain in her left side as the sharpened barb of the Angel's tail caught the side of her retreating form, causing her to stumble again. As she tried to get up, a searing pain appeared in her stomach as she realized her Eva had been pinned and impaled by the spiked barb of the Angel's tail. Her hands were shaking, and her eyes were beginning to blur… As she lifted her hand to rub them to clear her vision, she wiped away tears. She was crying…but why? Why now?

'Why am I crying…? This feeling…it is overwhelming… Such a heavy feeling, tightness in my throat and stomach… Is it…hopelessness…? My spirit…is broken? Kazamaru…Ryugi… What is this feeling…? Help me… Please…Kazamaru… I am afraid…please…Kazamaru… Kazamaru…'

"Kazamaru!"

XxXxXxX

"Major! We're detecting a SECOND Pattern Blue!" Maya spun around to face the bridge crew as she spoke, her voice filled with terror and shock.

"What? Another Angel? But that can't happen! Not now!"

"Major! You're not going to believe this, but the Blue Pattern… It's… It's coming from the sector where Unit 0X went down!" Hyuga typed on his keyboard and quickly brought up the statistic for Unit 0X on the Main viewscreen. "All the systems are registering as three hundred percent above normal, some even more! Look at the synch ratio!"

"The synch ratio isn't even registering on the chart! How can you not get a synch ratio? Even with Shinji it registered."

"There is only one known explanation… Either the pilot is dead and therefore the Eva is moving under its own free will, or we're dealing with something we've never seen before…"

"Good Lord! What is THAT?"

XxXxXxX

As Rei spoke, a thunderous jolt shook her Eva and a splitting shriek erupted from the Angel as the form of the white beast was cast aside by none other than a massive blast of energy. As she turned to look at the Angel, a thunderous cry echoed across the field, and her attention was drawn to the far end…where Unit 0X had been defeated, only to find something unlike anything she'd ever seen before…

There, floating above the ground was Unit 0X, but at the same time, it was not. The Eva's white armor now glowed as if lit from within, and had changed shape, different aspects becoming exaggerated to resemble a suit of armor. From the back of the faceplate, silvery white hair had sprouted and protruded from the back of the helmet, then, with a mighty cry, the most glorious thing happened…

The white glow intensified and six shining white wings sprouted from the back of the armor, bits breaking free as the new appendages made their emergence into being, and a glowing ring of blinding golden energy took up position behind the white wings. But the most glorious things were the Eva's eyes. Where once white soulless orbs had been, two bright and shining green irises now peered out of the eye slits, and stared at the opposing force, that now seemed to cringe at the emergence of this new foe.

XxXxXxX

"What…What is that thing…?" Maya stared and shuddered as she gazed upon the being that had taken the place of Unit 0X. The viewscreen zoomed in to get a better visual on the target, only to be met with a solid gaze from the shining green eyes, causing several gasps to come from the crowd.

"…It knows…It knows we're watching…" Maya quivered again.

"I've seen something like that before…when I was young… My parents were very religious so they raised me like that too. Didn't work though… That thing out there… It looks like…a real Angel… But they didn't call them Angels…" Aoba looked on as others watched.

"Seraphim…" Ritsuko spoke up as she watched the screen. "In the Christian Faith an angelic being with six wings is called a Seraph and they are collectively referred to as Seraphim. They're the highest-ranking beings and are the keepers of God's Throne. They're also top tier Angels, whereas the regular Angels themselves are in the lowest or third tier… Religious banter at best, but it doesn't even explain this at all. No, this is something different…"

Misato sighed and spoke once more as the green eyes turned away to look at the opposing Angel. "In any case, we should be thankful that it appears to be on our side…for the moment anyway…"

"Ikari… Is this…what you had planned the whole time with this new project…?"

Sub Commander Fuyutsuki would get no response from the cold man, but if one were to look under his hands, or behind his glasses, they would see a glint in his eyes, and a smirk on his face…

XxXxXxX

The being in white stared across the battlefield as the bird-like Angel regained its composure and quickly turned to face its new foe. With a horrifying shriek another massive white, red, and black beam of energy erupted towards the force opposing the creature…

XxXxXxX

"Ryugi! Look out! It's heading right for you!" Misato screamed into the mic as urgently as she could, almost as if it would reach him, as if the being was he… But if the being heard her cries, it made no motion to change its position. The blast neared and was about to impact the white being when suddenly a bright flash appeared in front of the angelic form, and staved off the blast of crippling energy…

"Quick! Hyuga! Change to another camera! What's going on?"

The viewscreen switched to a better view of the battle only to reveal a light blue AT Field that deflected the massive burst of energy away from the being. Then, as the blast began to subside, the being suddenly rushed forward with a quick movement of its wings, and shot across the ground with amazing speed and grace. The white bird-like angel sped towards the being and the two collided in the middle of the battlefield near Rei's downed Unit 00.

XxXxXxX

'…_Ayanami_…'

The name was not said; it was as if it was…thought… Aimed directly into Rei's subconscious… She looked on as the orange and blue AT Fields met in a powerful clash; both sides trying to out do the other. Then the Angel's tail swooped forward and began to press towards the blue field, indenting it ever so slowly, until the white being jumped to the side, casting the white Angel across the ground. Then, the white being's arm swung across the expanse, its AT Field flickering, and with a shriek, a blue AT Field stretched across the form of the fallen Angel, as its wings were suddenly severed, blood gushing from the new wounds as the Angel's body writhed flightless on the ground. As the Angel writhed, the white being's right arm shot outward, palm down, and a small glowing ball of white energy slowly took shape, before turning blood red, and distorting itself into a single glowing shape…

The two long prongs of an energy representation of the Lance of Longinus easily came into view and slid into the white being's grasp. The Angel writhed and struggled to get away as the being wound up before throwing and releasing the mighty weapon towards the helpless Angel. The energy Lance shot through the AT Field placed up by the Angel before powering through it with amazing force and colliding with its body, impaling the core. The red energy then turned white and seemed to flow into the core of the Angel, causing its core to glow white for a moment, before suddenly cracking as beams of white light shot from the red orb.

Its job done, the white winged being quickly turned to the fallen Unit 00, and gripped her tightly in its arms, and folded the six wings around the both of them, the wings folding over the pair seconds before the Angel let out a final shriek and self destructed, blowing a massive crater into the ground on the outskirts of the city…

XxXxXxX

"It's… It's over. That thing did it! Whatever that thing was it defeated the Angel!" Aoba stood and cheered, while the rest of the crew celebrated the defeat of yet another enemy.

"Wait! Look at that! Something's happening to it!"

The crew turned to the viewscreen to see the Angel release the battered, but still active Unit 00 from its protective wings, only to see it falter, and the light go out of its eyes. The feathery glowing wings dissipated as glowing white feathers blew away on the breeze, and the seemingly impenetrable white armor dimmed and blackened, cracking from extensive damage as the silver hair and the shining golden ring of light faded away, leaving nothing behind but a damaged and battered Unit 0X that soon fell to its knees as the rest of its body followed, slumping in a heap to the ground.

"It's…gone. That's just Unit 0X now… It's badly damaged but barely active. The pilot's life signs are…oh no…" Maya Ibuki looked towards Misato, worry quite clear on her features. "We're not getting life signs from the pilot, but the sync ratio is incredibly high. Its just like… Exactly like Shinji was…"

"Get a Medical Recovery Team out there now… And bring in the other Units. I want Unit 0X in Stasis until we can run further tests and give it a clean bill of health… We'll get to the bottom of this…"

XxXxXxX


	7. Chapter 7: Light in the Dark

Disclaimer:

I do not own any characters in this fic except for Ryugi Kazamaru and his Eva, Unit-0X (If I did own Evangelion, Shinji would have gotten Rei, but he had to choose Asuka… At least as far as the original series! Much love for Rebuild 2.0!). Evangelion and all related articles are property of GAINAX.

'This stands for a thought'

"This for said dialog"

This for written or typed text

\\ This equals a flashback/

Italics are for radio dialogue or other such disembodied voices

(And this for sound effects, author's comments, or physical noises or actions)

To anyone still reading this fic after all these years, holy crap, why are you still here? Either way, I saw that someone favorited my story the other day, and after thinking back to this little universe I've created, with no small bit of watching various Rebuild clips and AMVs, I have finally completed the next chapter in my story. And, hopefully, it won't take me almost four years before I finish another chapter. The more reviews, the more I know that people like it. I've grown tremendously since my last chapters, and graduated college no less…but Evangelion will always have a place in my life and in my heart. So, without further artistic ramblings, I present to you Chapter Seven of Destiny's Power, Strength of the Heart: Light in the Dark.

- Pilot Ikari-Kun

Chapter 7: Light in the Dark

Darkness. Heavy is the darkness. It never changes, with the passage of time. Light, white light. It illuminates, so your eyes can see. The soul, one, only one. Lovers, they are the greatest hope. Pilot Ayanami. People, so many the same, so little with purpose. Sky, sky of black, black the color, the color of death. The tepid flows, they drip, ripple and pour. Blood. The scent of blood, for some it seeds. From the seeded soil, the demons come, demons made by man and woman. Pity, a human creation. Savior, a human creation as well. What are demons? Are they creations of god? Demons, are that which is created by humans…

These words seemed to drift, in and out of the darkness that surrounded him in this strange place. There was nothing, and yet everything at the same time. It was so empty, and yet, so full. This black place was a great dark paradox, as he seemed to drift aimlessly in the never-ending, yet finite blackness around him. He knew he was drifting because he could feel no ground under his feet in this place, and he could feel no resistance from air, wind, or anything else along his body either. It was a strange feeling…

Without the resistance or light to illuminate, he felt as if he had no form. He saw nothing, he felt nothing, and the only things that proved to him that he existed at all were his thoughts. He knew he was alive, he could sense it, but he saw or felt no physical stimulation to prove it. This dark void was absent of anything, anything but his thoughts. It was a strange feeling to say the least. He felt strangely calm, but at the same time, he was terrified. Something about this place didn't add up. He was a smart kid, he knew about comas, but whatever THIS was it was something he'd never read about before. Or, at least, he didn't THINK it was. Thinking. He would chuckle to himself if he thought he had the body and lungs to create such a sound. This eternal darkness of this void seemed to be the only thing he could sense, it seemed to lack any dimensions, and he had no idea of distance or his surroundings. For all intents and purposes he felt as if he was merely a collection of thoughts floating through a void of nothingness. His mind was beginning to falter as time wore on. He lost track of it, and suddenly he tried to see something, anything, that would show a passage of time, movement, anything other than himself. He could feel his emotions. Sadness, depression, hopelessness, and he silently asked himself.

'Is this what its like to be dead…? Nothingness…? …Loneliness?'

"…Am I…dead?"

"_Ha ha ha… Why do humans always ask such strange and seemingly penultimate questions? Have not you heard of the saying, 'I think, therefore I am?'_"

A soft, decidedly male, voice flowed easily from the darkness surrounding him, and he tried to look around, but felt no resistance or tension to suggest that he did any such thing. He franticly shouted out, a slight panic starting to grip him.

'Who's there? Show yourself! Where are you? Where am I? What the hell is happening to me?'

"_Shhhh…shhhh… Calm down. I apologize. It was not my intention to frighten you, but it was so interesting watching and listening to you that I couldn't help but comment. You're really quite special you know…_"

'What the HELL are you talking about? I can't see anything in this god-forsaken place, so how could you possibly be watching me?'

"_Humans are so limited in their perception of things outside their realm of experience. I can see you because I wish to. I can watch you because I wish to. Here, your thoughts are all that exist; your soul is the only thing that exists. You have no image of your soul, and thus, you seem to have no form. If you wish to have a form, you will, and if you wish to see me, you will. It is the way of this place._"

Ryugi mentally sighed, since that's all he could do at this moment anyway. But he thought for a moment, and wondered what his soul would look like. And as he pondered the question, he suddenly blinked. He then blinked again at his realization. He'd felt a blink! The sensations of a blink were generally mild and usually went unnoticed. But after what seemed like an eternity of feeling and sensing nothing, even something as tiny as a blink could feel very significant. He could feel his eye seem to water as the soft caress of the eyelid moved across his eye, and the gentle motion of it as it brought moisture across it. And then, as easily as it came, the soft feeling of the retreating eyelid as it moved back up over his eye. After feeling nothing, it was truly amazing how much there really was to sense in the simple motion of an eye blinking, so much that one could take for granted.

"_See how easy that was? The mind is a very powerful thing, as is the heart and soul. And in this place, they are all that is…_"

Ryugi would move his hand in front of his face, and see it floating there in front of him. Floating was a good word, since he didn't feel any resistance, but he did feel his body react to it. He saw his bare hand, his bare arm, his bare shoulder, his bare chest, his bare groin…and immediately moved to cover himself, only to realize there was nothing but a lump of skin acting as his manliness. As he realized his, a scream would come from his mouth as the first real utterance he'd heard in quite some time.

"AAAAHH! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?"

"_Me? I didn't do anything. That is your soul, and souls have no real gender. They may have masculine or feminine shapes to give them form, but your sexual organs are a creation of your body only, and thus are not present here. There is nothing to be shy about…_"

Ryugi patted the lack of his groin once more out of worry, but moved his hand away shortly after. He still couldn't see this being speaking to him, but if what the person had said was indeed true, then all he had to do was picture wanting to see this being, and he would appear to him. And thus, as he wished to see the owner of the voice, a soft pulse of light came into view. The result was a soft white light that appeared almost like a flame being viewed from underwater. The light from this being was warm and comforting as Ryugi gazed at it.

"So then… Who are you, and why am I here?"

"_I'm afraid I really don't understand it all myself. As I don't fully comprehend why I'm here either. But what I do know is that somehow, some way, you brought me here from the darkness, and I could hear you calling out to me from the nothingness. I find it interesting that you made an attempt to call out to anyone after your first encounter…_"

Ryugi's eyes suddenly shot open and he felt a cold shudder run through his form at the being's words. He remembered it. He remembered it all, the excruciating pain, the feeling of possession, and the fight to maintain himself. He spoke, his voice full of a slowly rising fear. "You… What are you talking about… My first experience of what?" And then, it struck him. He'd been in Unit-0X fighting the angel before he was attacked. That meant he could be in any number of places, but the files of the other NERV pilots came to mind as well, including a very strange incident with Shinji…

"…How do you know about that…? No one knows about that… Just what the hell are you…?"

The voice took on a more pleasing tone, and one of slight worries and shock at the tone of Ryugi's voice.

"_I was here, then… I could feel what you felt, and also feel what it felt, and wanted. I wanted to make contact with you then, but I could not… I wasn't strong enough to get past it, and wasn't strong enough to really be aware of myself. Something inside me tells me that you and I are…similar somehow. But any more than that I can't say for sure. It was when I first experienced your presence that I came to call myself "I", that I first realized that there was more outside this place, and that I was a soul of something, of someone. I have no recollection of who I am, but something inside me tells me that I am a soul. This…emptiness that you see around you is where I exist. The other is dormant now, beaten back by you, and it has allowed me to become what you see before you. The beast slumbers deep within this seemingly empty void. I exist… because you have allowed me to exist… This is the freedom of the will, but this freedom is also a prison, a paradox… Such is to be expected from a human creation such as this…"_

"So you're a soul, but you have no idea who you are beyond that? And when you say, "The Other", you mean the force that tried to possess my mind and body during Unit-0X's initial activation test…"

Ryugi crossed his arms as he floated near the light. This light continued to talk as if it was a child, trying to get to know its surroundings, and yet, it seemed to talk as if it understood the inner workings of the human mind so well. This void wasn't the only thing here that was a paradox… Ryugi set to work using his greatest tool, his brain…

"If there's a way into this place, there's a way out… And I'm going to have to find it…"

XxXxXxX

"Do you realize what happened the last time we tried this?"

Misato looked across the room to Dr. Akagi as she made her way through a large amount of papers, each with data from the first Pilot Retrieval Attempt, and the second, which resulted in the recovery of Shinji. Not long after Unit-0X had been recovered, Ryugi's life signs began to degrade. He was dying. By the time the Unit was on its way to lockup, all contact with Ryugi had been lost and he was presumed dead, until the team realized that his suit was not transmitting any information about his body at all. When the internal cameras were brought online, only Ryugi's plugsuit was found, floating in the bloodied LCL.

"Of course I realize. As it stands now, we have a Fifty Percent chance of this technique working. And if you remember, Major, the last time we tried it, it had a previous success record of zero percent. So, mathematically speaking, we've made a vast improvement. The data gathered from Shinji's experience would prove to be invaluable this time around. So, why don't you be quiet and let me go over this data in peace. Go home and get some rest already. You've been here for four days, and haven't slept at all in that time. Your only source of nutrition and energy has been coffee. That's just unhealthy. There is no need for you to even be here until the tests are ready to be performed anyway. So go home and get some real rest and energy."

Ritsuko looked up from her paperwork long enough to glance in Misato's direction, before quickly returning to her duties of number crunching. Misato looked terrible. Her hair was messy and small strands were poking out in all directions. Her face told how tired and worn out she really was. There were dark circles under her eyes from the lack of sleep, and her face looked almost greasy from how exhausted her body was. She sighed and looked over to Ritsuko, then proceeded to stand up and gather her things.

"Call me when things are ready then, will you? Promise me you won't do anything without me being here."

"Of course... Now do yourself a favor and get out of here already."

Ritsuko grinned slightly and turned back to her number crunching and paperwork. Misato smiled a bit at her friend, then turned and walked out of the control room. It was a long walk through the complex back to her car, but she made it without much trouble this time. She'd been getting better at memorizing the layout of the complex, and was quite pleased with herself that even while tired, exhausted, and worn out, she managed to find her way to the parking area. As she fumbled with her keys, Misato couldn't help but wonder how Ryugi was doing. Just like last time, there were no readings to suggest that he was still there at all, but also like last time, she knew exactly where he was. It was a strange feeling. He was inside the Eva, and yet, at the same time, he wasn't. He was so close, and at the same time, so very far beyond reach that getting to him was almost impossible.

She unlocked the door and stepped inside her car, her mind switching into wondering how Shinji and Asuka had been faring since she'd been at work for nearly four days. It sure was a mighty change of pace, but they were used to her long work hours. However four long days was really pushing it, even for her. She backed out of her parking space, spying Ryugi's red car parked across the way from her, and sped off down the way towards her apartment. At least she'd be home soon, and could relax there. Assuming the kids didn't make a fuss and weren't hogging the bathroom. For some reason an ice cold beer, or five, and a long hot soak in the tub, followed by a long, long nap was sounding pretty damn good right about now. At least she knew Ryugi wasn't going anywhere…

XxXxXxX

Unknown to Misato, the apartment had been very quiet for the four days she'd been away. Young minds wandered back and forth between Ryugi, the mission, and the events of the trip… The two teens sat huddled together on the couch in front of the television. The set was off, but that didn't matter. So much had changed between them in just the last few days that the time alone had been nothing short of a blessing. Both were in their sleeping clothes, and each held the other close as they leaned in to the other for comfort and balance. Neither one said a word. In the silence the only sounds of the apartment were the hum of the refrigerator, the ticking of a clock on the wall, and the gentle sounds of breath. The closeness that they each experienced now was something they'd both wanted for so long. Both had wanted to be wanted, both had wanted to be something to someone, and they'd both found that within the other.

Contrary to what Misato would have joked about, nothing so much as a kiss had happened between the two in four days, and neither had tried anything even remotely close to "monkey business." There had been blushes, embarrassments, and long periods of silence, but these things would come to pass as the pair became more used to the fact that they were not alone anymore and became more accustomed to their new closeness. There was more than simple attraction here, there was a strong bond, and they both knew it, they could both feel it, and it was so strange and new to them they were both learning to understand its intricacies one step at a time.

They'd sat there together, arms wrapped around the other in total silence for nearly half an hour, but oddly enough, it would be Asuka that would break the silence first.

"You know… If Misato comes home and finds out about us, we'll never hear the end of it. We'll never be able to be alone with one another anymore. She'll always be watching us…"

Shinji turned to look into her blue eyes, like dark shimmering sapphires in the light that flowed gently into the room. They were like great pools of passion and warmth as he gazed into them, and could only manage a weak smile from what he saw within them.

"Yeah… She was already driving when she told us she was on her way, she could be back any second…"

Asuka broke her gaze into Shinji's eyes. They looked dark blue in this light, but then again, his eyes were always changing depending on the light. Sometimes they looked brown, other times they were blue. But always, they were gentle and calm. "…Maybe we should move apart then." She slowly and reluctantly moved her arms away from Shinji before moving to the edge of the couch.

"...Yeah."

Shinji followed suit and moved to the other end of the couch as well. There they sat in silence until the sound of keys turning in the lock broke through it. Misato stumbled through the door a few moments later, visibly exhausted, totally drained.

"If you two need me…just ask me later…"

She headed right for the refrigerator, opened it, and grabbed a full six-pack before trudging down the hallway towards the bathroom and her room, casually half-assing a wave as she disappeared around the corner.

"Wow… She really looks exhausted."

"Well, what do you expect? She stayed four days to check on progress with Ryugi. I'd be tired of waiting after four days for that moron too. Men can be so inconsiderate sometimes."

Shinji smiled a bit as Asuka finished. Her sense of humor was still the same… He silently remembered his own experience inside an Eva, how strange it had been, everything he'd seen…everyone he'd seen. He couldn't imagine what Ryugi was going through at the moment, especially after the battle they'd just been through. After a couple days in the hospital, both he and Asuka had been discharged with some minor medical attention. Shinji still had bandages around his back from the damage to Unit 01, and Asuka had a similar wrap around her torso from being impaled. Damage from piloting an Eva never did seem to follow a perfectly predicable pattern…

"You know, Shinji…"

"Yeah Asuka…?"

Asuka paused, looking down at the floor. "I saw you, heard you back then…"

"Asuka…"

"Everything was a blur, my head was pounding, systems were failing everywhere, I could barely stay conscious, and then, I heard your voice talking to Ayanami. That you had to protect me, that you wouldn't leave me…" Asuka turned and looked up at Shinji, her blue eyes shimmering in the dim light, tears forming up softly in the corners as she moved closer to Shinji. "And you did. You didn't care about anything else but protecting me…"

"Asuka, I…"

But Asuka stopped him with the last thing he would have expected. Time seemed to slow as Asuka moved closer, her eyes closing slightly as a single tear dripped down her cheek, her lips brushing tenderly against his, tentatively at first, before, his heart thumping heavy in his chest, he moved to return it, kissing her fully.

XxXxXxX

"Dammit!" Ryugi crumpled in frustration, angrily staring down at what could be considered the floor of this place, if a black void was capable of having a floor. Never before had he been faced with such a strange mental puzzle, or one so stubbornly frustrating.

"_I tried to tell you, this place is a prison of the mind, the heart, and the soul. As long as I have been aware of my own existence and the existence of the Other, the only thing I have ever witnessed come and go was you when you piloted your Eva. I could feel your presence, your mind, and then you would leave. I know much about you, Ryugi Kazamaru…_"

Ryugi huffed and crossed his arms. For the first time in a long time, he truly did feel helpless. He was loath to admit it, but this void had bested him in ways he couldn't even comprehend. He curled up and sat down, wrapping his arms around his legs, green eyes staring off into space.

"_You're thinking about her, aren't you, Kazamaru-kun."_

"Great… So you can read my mind too? And what's with that cutesy tone all of a sudden?"

"_Since it seems we're going to be here for a while it just felt right to be more casual with you. I did not want to say anything before, but it really is nice to finally meet you. Being so close to you, feeling your emotions running through my being…it pales in comparison with actually having you here, now, with me in this place. I know you, Ryugi Kazamaru. I know you more fully than you know yourself. Your every thought, your every desire, I know all of it, and all because of you piloting your Eva."_

Ryugi glanced at the light glimmering off to his side. "If you know me so well then you already know what I'm thinking about… About how this stupid place doesn't make any sense, about how this whole situation seems absolutely hopeless, and how I'll never be able to get out of here and…" Ryugi hesitated, swallowing back his worry as he blinked away the beginnings of tears.

"_Go ahead and say it… You'll never see Ayanami again."_

Ryugi's fist tore through the shimmering light as he stood and whirled around to strike it. The tears dripped down his cheek as he glared angrily and frustrated at the light. But his fist passed harmlessly through the shimmering void and he stumbled, falling to his knees. The voice chuckled.

"_You are a fascinating young man, Kazamaru-kun. But unless you leave this place, that is the sorry truth of the situation. You'll be doomed to a life of infinite freedoms and possibilities, but trapped in the cruelest of prisons…"_

XxXxXxX

"The entry plug is set and ready to receive the first few signals. We're ready to initiate it on your command, Doctor."

After weeks of preparatory work, the whole of the command staff were gathered around their stations to perform the third ever attempted retrieval of an Eva pilot trapped within the confines of their charge. Misato stood by at the large window, simply staring. There was little she could do but stand and worry. This was a job for the scientists. Ritsuko Akagi stood near Maya overseeing the commands herself.

"Send the first signal." After a few tapping keys, the first few signals were sent to the plug, and a reading was displayed. ERROR "That shouldn't be possible… The signals we're sending should force the molecules to interact with one another to bring forth the psyche of the trapped individual from the Eva, and force the body to recreate itself. There shouldn't be any chance of an error… Try the signals again."

"Yes Ma'am." Maya typed away, resending the signal to the biomechanical being's entry plug. And once again, the error message reappeared, this time flashing across the screen in a scrolling message of yellow panels.

"Dammit… Someone explain what the hell is going on. Why are we getting an error?" Ritsuko looked around the room and stared at Maya's computer readout, typing a few keys as Misato looked on, worried and feeling even more powerless than before. This time Hyuga spoke up.

"The signals are getting through, but they're being diffused at the receiving source. They're being blocked by something we can't explain."

"So we can't even send a signal through to communicate with the system?" Maya looked back to her idol as the older woman's face studied the screen in front of her.

"It seems that way…" She looked up and met Misato's eyes before continuing. "Which means that given the circumstances… There is absolutely no way to retrieve Pilot Kazamaru using established methods."

"THEN KEEP TRYING!"

Everyone in the room was shocked as Misato virtually exploded, her nerves visibly fried and on edge.

"I don't want to hear it's impossible. I don't want to hear there's no way it can happen! Every time some new thing pops up that's against your damned specifications it becomes an impossible task. If something unexpected comes up, we grow and evolve to fit the situation, and become stronger because of it. Quitting in this situation is not acceptable!"

Misato stormed across the room and pointed directly at Ritsuko, her finger right in the blond woman's face.

"I don't care if you have to resend that signal a thousand times! I've spent every waking moment of my life for the past three weeks working overtime, trying to help in every way I possibly could. I've run myself ragged, lost sleep, and haven't been able to relax, much less eat a decent meal since then without feeling sick. I am not going to accept 'impossible' as an answer or a solution to the problem."

Misato stood back up, glaring at her college friend with the most serious face one could remember her having, and finished.

"So send the signal again. Increase the signal strength, send it continuously, and bombard whatever is blocking the signal with as much force as you can muster. You said it yourself the signal was accepted but blocked. It wasn't refused. As long as that something is there blocking it from getting through, we don't have a chance. So, hit it with everything we've got until something changes…"

Silence reigned over the control room for several seconds as Ritsuko simply stared, her eyes flipping back and forth between the eyes of her friend as she considered everything she had just had thrust upon her. Misato didn't know a whole bunch about these kinds of technological situations, but in this particular case, her suggestion, while unorthodox, made sense. Something outside the technology had to be disrupting the signal.

"…Increase signal strength by twenty-five percent and resend the signal. Monitor return time and report any difference in dissolution of the signal."

"Yes, Ma'am… Boosting signal strength and intensity and resending."

Ritsuko sighed and looked to Misato.

"If the signal is being blocked by something outside the technology involved, then there is a third party at work here. And if it is a third party, then…it is possible that increasing the signal the way you suggested may actually have a chance of working."

The control room was silent a moment longer as everyone held their breath, just waiting for the result. After several painstaking seconds, the same error message flitted across the screens. But this time, Maya had a look of relief on her face.

"Doctor, the increased signal has a different return rate than the two previous attempts. The signal was still dissolved, but this time, there was a point-zero-zero-four-seven second increase in return time. It may have been miniscule, but the stronger signal was dissolved after a longer period of time."

"Then something is fighting the signal and preventing it from being accepted or refused, and the increased signal took it longer to diffuse."

Misato sighed and smiled, turning back to the viewing window with a new look of determination.

"Then all we have to do now is amp up the power and force our way through… So, let's get busy."

XxXxXxX

"What was that?" Ryugi looked up as the black void around the two seemed to suddenly throb and pulse, almost like a heartbeat. After what seemed like days or even weeks of simple silence and contemplation, this was the first activity that had stirred inside the void.

"_I…I do not know… But I feel something. It's another presence, not from here, but from outside. But I fear I sense something else as well…"_

The void around them was suddenly no longer black. The pulsing beat intensified and with each repetitive motion, the void pulsed with a wave of red, blood red, making it appear almost as if a dome was overhead. It was then that Ryugi sensed something else within the void that had not been there previously. Another set of emotions, a presence, darker, primal, intense, and overbearing. With a feeling of overwhelming fear, he realized that he'd felt this feeling before during Unit 0X's initial activation test…

"_You feel it too… The Other has awakened from its slumber."_

The void rumbled as the red pulses increased and a pulsing sensation of emotions flowed over Ryugi's body: anger, spite, despair…and loneliness. It was completely overbearing and Ryugi gasped as the emotions struck him with a feeling of physical exhaustion and pain. "Gah-! Ahh-! I can't… These feelings."

"_Kazamaru, you must listen to me! You only succeeded in defeating it before because the synchronizing equipment of your Eva acted as a barrier between you and the full strength of its will. Here, you have no such protection. This is a battle of wills. If you lose here, no amount of attempts by those outside will be able to save you, and you will cease to be yourself. Guh-!" _The voice recoiled and the flickering flame seemed to waver and disappear slightly, flickering faster as a dying candle might. _"It is subverting my consciousness with it's own. I am not strong enough to overcome it in this state… You must overcome it, Kazamaru, and if you do not your will and ego will be overcome and you will be absorbed. I cannot help you… You must defend yourself! If I am to continue to exist, I must retreat… Good luck, Kazamaru-kun…"_

The light flickered out, leaving the void dark, as the pulses of red grew brighter, contrasting the blackness of the void. Panicked and gripped by pain and overpowering emotions, Ryugi clutched his chest as he spotted a ripple within the void appearing only a few feet in front of him. He stumbled backwards as the ripples intensified, looking like blood dripping into black tar before a figure began to form up from the ripple. It looked almost human, but it was black as the darkest obsidian, and its head was misshapen with no nose or lips, a simple plane from its forehead down to its chin. And then, the eyes suddenly snapped open. Green, soulless orbs that seemed to burn with fire focused on Ryugi. He stared back, trembling as he looked on and raised his fists, taking another few steps backward.

"You… Stay back! I beat you once and I can do it aga—augh!"

A throbbing of negative emotions washed over Ryugi as the burning orbs glared at him. Hate, fear, despair, loneliness, dark pits of negativity that no human mind could bear completely unscathed. Ryugi dropped once more to his knees and looked up as the being began to advance, a thin red line appearing where a mouth should be, as red blood trailed down from it, and with a sickening wet tearing sound a mouth full of teeth, drenched in blood, opened and a howl spewed forth as if from the pits of hell itself.

The sound struck Ryugi as if it was a physical object, casting him backwards and causing jolts of pain to flow from his limbs and torso as he struck the ground again and again. Finally, he came to a stop and pulled himself up to see the being continuing to advance, blood still dripping from its teeth. It lumbered towards him, its movement completely inhuman, bestial, arms moving without any regularity. Ryugi pulled himself up and froze, his body burning as the thing bore down on him. He was completely outmatched…

XxXxXxX

Alarms and warning messages screamed through the control room as the crew scrambled to grasp hold of the situation. "What the hell is going on!" Misato watched as the White Eva began to flex, its eyes glowing white and its mouth opening to release a growl.

"Further signals dissolved! Unit 0X is activating by itself without the entry plug inserted! Reason is unknown!" Maya Ibuki typed furiously as the sound of breaking metal and tearing supports caused everyone in the room to look to the testing area in horror as the restraints began to buckle and the Eva's arm tore free from one of the support braces. "Oh god, this is just like before, it's going berserk!"

Ritsuko jumped to the nearest station and began to furiously type, eyes scanning across the typeface at record speeds, numbers, letters and lines of code speeding by.

"What are you doing, Ritsuko? We have to get out of here!"

"I'm locking down the propulsion systems and preventing them from being activated. We don't need a repeat performance of the first activation. I'm also deploying bakelite. We'll freeze it in its restraints if we have to!" Orange goo began to spray from the walls, ceiling, and floor of the holding cell, encasing the White Eva's body and hardening into a nigh unbreakable substance in vast quantities. The White Eva roared, the glass separating the techs from the beast before them spider webbed as the right arm of the unit broke free of the forming bakelite and slammed into it.

"Maya, increase the signal to maximum power and full frequency! If my hypothesis is correct then that will help to buy us some time and put a stop to this!"

Maya nodded at her mentor's command and flew to the controls, sending the signal through as the White Eva roared and howled, arm pounding ferociously against the walls of the enclosure.

XxXxXxX

"_Ryugi! You must stand up and fight!"_

"Misato?" Ryugi looked around franticly, but saw nothing other than the being approaching him, its arms suddenly extending and gripping him around the neck as it pulled him right next to it. Ryugi's arms sped to his neck to try and break them free of the being's grasp, but another howling cry and a burning gaze from its eyes and Ryugi was wracked with another ferocious volley of negative emotions and pain, causing him to cry out as he choked, his flesh burning.

"_Don't let yourself be overtaken like this, Dumkopf! Fight back!"_

"_You're stronger than this Ryugi, if I can do it, you can do it!"_

"_Kazamaru…please… Don't leave me alone without you…"_

"Aya-nami-!" Ryugi choked out the words as Asuka, Shinji, and Rei's voices filtered through the void to him. Images of their smiling faces cheering him on flooded his mind and body. His hands trembled and he grabbed the wrists of the being, his hands burning as the pain surged through them. His body burned, but with something new. Support, determination, hope…love, surged through him as he began to pull the arms off of his neck. The black being roared, but Ryugi still pushed back, tearing the being's hands off of him with a powerful cry before he delivered a powerful kick directly into the center of the thing's chest, sending it flying away from him as the throbbing pulse stopped and a blue pulse began to counteract it, the two meeting in the middle and annihilating one another.

Ryugi panted and caught his breath while the being howled again, the force striking Ryugi, his body burning, but this time, he braced against it and fought back, pushing it aside with a swipe of his arm. Ayanami… He was not going to let her down. He wanted to see her again if it was the last thing he ever did. And whatever this…thing was, it was stopping him from reaching her. He would not let that happen…

XxXxXxX

"Major, we're getting readings from the unit! The signal slammed into the blocking force with such intensity that it couldn't disperse the signal in its entirety."

The arm of the White Eva struck the glass once again, more cracks appearing and causing each person to jump. This wasn't over yet.

"Fire the signal at a constant rate, lock it into a loop if you have to. But do not let up the pressure. The signal is causing the Eva's systems to slowly deactivate and—"

"Doctor, we're detecting a pattern from Eva Unit 0X. It's fluctuating from orange to blue rapidly! Something isn't right in there…" Maya's paled face pointed at her screen. She was right. The pattern was scrambled, showing orange, and then blue in differing amounts. "And these psychograph readings are showing two distinct mental patterns!"

Ritsuko leapt from her seat as another thunderous crash echoed through the control room and rumbled the solid steel plating of the floor. Misato joined her in looking over Maya's shoulder, and they confirmed the readings. There were two mental patterns trying to manifest themselves at once.

"Ritsuko…?"

"As far as I can figure, these two mental states are what's been causing this problem. Two beings are fighting for control in there, and one of them was blocking our signals to retrieve Ryugi."

"Then…Ryugi is…?"

"Yes. It's entirely possible that this berserk state is the direct response of the Eva Unit's will manifesting itself to prevent our attempts to retake Ryugi, and that within the confines of the Eva, Ryugi is, in fact, battling his own Evangelion for supremacy…"

"But, Doctor, that still doesn't explain the alternating pattern of Blue and Orange. Even if Ryugi is fighting the will of his own Evangelion, it doesn't account for the pattern."

"You're right, Maya, but it is very possible that if Ryugi does not overcome his Evangelion, not only will he be lost forever inside its consciousness, but it may become an Angel…"

Shocked looks came from all parties as another roar and a shot to the walls of the cell shattered the silence between them. Misato glanced around the room as the Eva Unit struggled to free itself from the restraining measures.

"Then let's do everything we can to help Ryugi… Keep that signal going."

XxXxXxX

The Evangelion roared and charged Ryugi, its hands tearing into the floor of the void as it broke down on all fours, bloody drool trailing from its mouth. It shot its body into the air and spun around, bringing a hand down to strike at Ryugi as he pulled back, the blow missing as the being crumpled into a heap. It had missed, but not for long. It chambered its legs and pushed off yet again, hands reaching out to strike Ryugi once more as he blocked and was sent flying, his forearms torn and bleeding from the clawed fingers that had manifested themselves.

It burned, and he looked down to see that his forearms, while indeed bleeding, also seemed to be torn as if shredded. It had attacked his will and ego directly, and as a result, it had gained a small upper hand as Ryugi felt his arms grow weaker. But he wasn't going to give up yet. He had to try. Sitting down was giving up, and he wasn't going to let this thing keep him from Ayanami and the others. He was terrified, but he pushed that aside and charged straight into the fray. He swung with a punch aimed right for the beast's chest, but it flipped itself wildly into the air, spinning to the side, arms trailing awkwardly as it let off a slash with its retreating leg.

Ryugi cried out as the clawed appendage caught him in the side and more blood dribbled free from his body. He lurched to the side, but stood up and spun a kick out towards the retreating creature, striking it dead on, his foot burning from the impact, and casting the being back a few steps, its torso lazily contorting backwards before it snapped back and both arms shot out to hit Ryugi hard in the chest, sending him backwards at terrible speed. He tumbled again and pushed himself up.

But the beast was already bearing down on him, having bent forward and pressed off into the air using its outstretched arms, coming down with its clawed feet aiming to tear through Ryugi's midsection. Thinking quickly, Ryugi rolled onto his back and kicked his legs outward, striking the beast before it could make contact, sending it back once more, but even still, it flipped and twisted like a cat midair to land on all fours and let out a challenging roar. He'd barely dented it, and now Ryugi's legs and body ached more than ever before. He was losing…

His entire fighting prowess had been gained against human opponents in martial arts. He could not handle something as wild and frenzied as the beast in front of him. Not like this. The cheers of his friends and comrades were there, but without something more, he knew that he would lose this fight. Somehow, against all odds, he had to overcome this foe and save himself from total annihilation.

"_Kazamaru-kun… Believe in your ability to overcome. Mankind is not strong in body. He was not gifted with immortality like the Angels. But he was given the Fruit of Knowledge, free will, the power to decide for himself his destiny among all creatures of this Earth… You are a manifestation of that will, Kazamaru-kun. You must stand and fight to seize the future; it is what mankind lives for."_

The disembodied voice floated over the void once more, the silvery white light shimmering around Ryugi this time. And as it did, Ryugi felt his body overflow with desire, happiness, love, and all sorts of positive emotions as the beast before him recoiled and growled with anger and spite.

"You? But how?"

"_Your spirit has balanced the scales, and I can now assist you… The beast before you was born from Immortality. It cannot be killed here, but its will is only that of an animal. It does not understand the power you truly hold within you. It desires to overcome you because you block its path to realizing its full potential. But you have the power of free will, Kazamaru-kun. You have the right to choose, and you have chosen your friends, and chosen Ayanami. Now, we shall fight together as one, Kazamaru-kun, as two free wills united…"_

As the voice finished, Ryugi felt his chest burn, but burn with warmth. His whole body glowed with light, and he felt stronger and more determined than ever before. It was warm, comforting, like the warm embrace of a dear friend, or the soft kiss of a lover. And as he looked down two red orbs appeared within his chest, one above the other, each pulsing together in harmony.

"What are-?"

"_Our hearts, fighting as one, Kazamaru-kun. Together they form an impenetrable barrier, a light of souls that no foe may breach. It is our sanctuary. We all have it within ourselves, but seldom can it be represented in its purest form as now."_

The beast roared and charged again. It had listened to enough talking, and it was out for blood. Arms sprouted from its torso, spraying red blood as they all struck out to attack and tear Ryugi and his newfound friend to shreds. But as it did, a brilliant pulse of light shimmered between them, halting the appendages.

It was a brilliant blue AT Field.

"_Nothing can break through the light of one's soul unless there is doubt, Kazamaru-kun. That light is your resolve, your determination to leave this place and meet your friends on the outside. Now grasp it, and shape it to your whims. It is yours to mold and to use to create the future you desire so deeply. That is the strength of your will, your heart."_

Ryugi felt it. He could feel the warmth from Ayanami's hand against his, the soft feeling of her smile when he spoke with her, and the bond that they felt together that he couldn't explain. He could feel the support of his friends and comrades, wanting to see him again, to have him overcome this challenge. And with that, he reached out, the blue field reacting to his whims.

He swung his arm across and the field threw the beast back. Another push, and another field reinforced the first, propelling the Evangelion through the void once more until it landed with a thud, blood oozing from burned red and pulpy flesh where the field had made contact. It pulled itself up, ready to charge again when Ryugi held up a hand, the field shimmering between them as he glanced into the green soulless eyes of the Other. After all the voice had said, he finally understood…

"You understand now you can't win, and neither can I… I cannot kill you, but you cannot overtake me, not even here where we are more evenly matched. As neither of us can win, the only choice is coexistence. You are strong, stronger than I could ever hope to be in the real world. But my will far surpasses yours. Together, though, with our hearts unified, we can be stronger than either of us separately."

The Evangelion growled, but did not advance. Instead, it stood, the extra appendages and the mouth disappearing into the black body from whence they came. It's eyes calmed and black pupils gazed upon Ryugi's form, still glowing with the light of his unified will.

"Stop this fighting, and work with me to accomplish our goals."

Ryugi extended his hand, and the black being moved forward, almost floating, reaching down to grasp it, but instead of burning, there was simply a soft warmth.

"…_together…"_

The voice was disembodied, more a growl than an actual vocalization, but the message was clear enough. The Other, the will of the Evangelion itself, had agreed to follow Ryugi's will as the dominant force between them, lending its strength to his cause.

"_Opening your heart... The Other has accepted you as his partner. You should no longer have to fight against his will in order to pilot your Evangelion. As such, I feel that I should be at home within him. As we are no longer opposed, we shall be more complete together… A soul without a body is not truly a being at all."_

A light shimmered from the grasped hands as Ryugi felt the warmth of the gentle voice leave him, and a red orb appeared within the chest of the black being, and as it did, the black being began to glow, from its feet to its head its body slowly began to turn white. And at the same instant, Ryugi found himself beginning to feel tired, almost drifting, the world before him starting to fade away. He could hear the voices of others, calling to him, wondering if he was all right, asking him to come home. As the world around him continued to fade, Ryugi caught one more glimpse of the male voice that had spoken to him, so blurred by his departure that all he could make out was a floating male form much like his own.

"_Take care, Kazamaru-kun. Your friends are waiting for your return. I will remain here and help you from within. I told you before that you really were quite special, and I meant that. You've helped me to grow, realize myself more fully, and you have grown as well, but there is still much ahead of you. We'll meet again, but until we do, please…do something for me…"_

As Ryugi drifted off, no longer able to see anything but blackness and hear the gentle voices of the others the soft voice echoed through Ryugi's mind one final time.

"…_Say hello to Ikari-kun for me."_

XxXxXxX

Ryugi awoke with a start, glancing around. He frowned as he glanced about and saw white all around him, but soon relaxed when he heard the soft sounds of birds chirping outside, and realized he was lying in a hospital bed. His chest and head were both sore, as well as both arms, his right leg, and his neck.

'That's right… My battle with the angel wasn't exactly easy on me…'

As Ryugi looked around, he began to hear voices coming down the hallway. He simply waited for a moment until he spotted several familiar faces come around the corner. Shinji, Asuka, and Misato entered the room, and Ryugi smiled.

"Hey guys… Long time no see."

"It's about damn time you came around, Dumkopf. You've gotten more sleep than the rest of us around here for weeks."

"Weeks? I was out for weeks?"

"Yes, Ryugi, almost a month. You made it out faster than Shinji did, but still… It's nice to have you back." Misato smiled and put a small plastic container down on the small nightstand next to the hospital bed. "You had all of us worried sick."

"What's that?" Ryugi tilted his head in the direction of the container and Misato chuckled.

"Just a little something I cooked up for you to eat once you came to. I know hospital food is terrible, so I thought I'd bring you something better and made from the heart." As Misato spoke, both Shinji and Asuka looked to one another and back to Ryugi, shaking their heads at him in a unified 'No.' motion. Ryugi had heard about Misato's absolutely terrible cooking, but given the circumstances, and the fact that apparently he hadn't eaten in weeks, he could probably humor her and eat her cooking…just this once.

"Um…thanks Misato…"

"It's really good to see you're alright, Ryugi. I don't know what you must have gone through in there, I mean, I suppose I can kinda guess, but it can't have been, you know…enjoyable either way." Shinji smiled a little and scratched the back of his head as Asuka interrupted him.

"Baka Shinji here was all upset thinking that it was his fault that he couldn't save everyone, but I knocked some sense into him." Asuka then looked at Shinji, who looked a little flushed and she spoke again, more softly than before. "He knows now that he tried his best, and that's all anyone could have expected from him. And he saved at least one person out there…"

"Now now you two! Don't get all love-birdy on me now. If you're gonna get all mushy take it outside and behave. The last thing Ryugi wants to see right now is you two getting all smoochy." Misato grinned as both of the teens looked at her with looks of horror on their faces before blushing and telling her off in their own little way. "Now go head outside and let Ryugi get his rest. He'll be out in a few days."

"Take care, Ryugi."

"Yeah, don't hurt yourself eating Misato's cooking. That'd be a shame."

"Asuka!" Misato huffed as the two teens left the room and left Ryugi alone with Misato. She chuckled and shook her head, a small smile forming on her lips. "Those two have really warmed up to one another… I don't know what happened in those woods, but ever since they got back, they've been so nice to one another. Plus, I walked in on them kissing one another on the couch the other day! If I hadn't said something I don't know WHAT would have happened." She sighed and looked to Ryugi after a moment of silence. "So, how was it in there?" Ryugi lay back into the pillow and adjusted his position, his torso protesting a little bit.

"It was…strange… It isn't something I'd ever want to do again but, after going through it… I feel sorta stronger for it, you know?"

"That which doesn't kill you makes you stronger." Misato looked to the window, the curtains drawn over it to limit the amount of sunlight shining through it to a minimum. "I guess surviving Second Impact should mean I'm a pretty strong gal… But even then I had to rely on the actions of others to make it through. I'm glad you made it back safe and sound Ryugi, I really am."

"I couldn't have done it without all of you, you know. When things seemed darkest for me, I heard all of you rooting for me, and it gave me the strength to keep fighting." Ryugi smiled and looked to Misato as the sounds of soft talking from Shinji and Asuka came from outside and mixed with the birds into a soft sort of background noise that put him at ease. "If I learned anything from my experiences, it's that it isn't just what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, but the power of many overcomes the will or desires of the one. All it takes is determination and the strength to keep moving."

"Heh… How right you are, Ryugi… A bit of advice, though. Don't ever lose sight of yourself or your goals. Believe that tomorrow is a new day and a new chance to make a difference. Saying and understanding those concepts is all fine and good… But…living them is hard."

"Misato…?"

"Its nothing to concern yourself with. Just grown-up stuff." Misato smiled and gave Ryugi a pat on the shoulder, standing up and beginning to head out of the room. "Get well soon, okay? We'll all be waiting for you to have a celebration with us. Toji and Kensuke wanted to come, but 'NERV personnel only' is the basis of operations down here, so they said they'd wait until later to meet up with you."

"Sounds like a plan, Misato. But, before you go, could you send Shinji in here really quick? I wanted to tell him something before all of you leave."

"Sure thing. Take care, Ryugi."

Ryugi waited for a moment before Shinji returned to the room, poking his head in. "What's up, Ryugi? Misato said you wanted to talk to me about something."

Ryugi studied the young man for a while. He'd read all the profiles of the Eva pilots, and knew the history of all the Angels up to current status, including Tabris, Kaworu Nagisa… He knew that Shinji was close to the young man, and determined that he deserved to at least know a little of what had transpired.

"I don't want you to be upset or take this the wrong way, Shinji, but… While I was inside my Eva, I met with some very strange things. I found myself inside a void of blackness, until I spied a light in the darkness. That light…helped me to find my way back home, along with you and all the others…"

"I see…well, that sounds sort of similar to my experience, but kinda different too I suppose. But…why share it all with me?"

"Well… As I was leaving, the light spoke to me, and told me to tell you hello for him…"

The effect on Shinji's face was immediate. His eyes opened wide, and then eased closed, a somewhat pained facial expression crossing his knitted brows. Shinji knew without a doubt what Ryugi meant. He'd felt so betrayed by Kaworu that day. He wanted to give up on everything and everyone. But despite all that, he'd continued to live on, and come to grips with what the silver-haired boy had tried to teach him and say to him. It hurt, reliving some of the old memories, but despite it all, he'd still once been a friend of the boy's, the Angel's, and to have a greeting passed to him made him smile ever so slightly.

"He's happy, Shinji. He and I both grew inside of Unit 0X, together. And despite everything he could have said, he simply wanted to tell you hello."

"Ryugi… I hated him. I felt betrayed by him, I was forced to kill him… But, somehow, knowing that somehow he's still alive in some way makes part of me happy…"

Silence sat between the two boys for a moment as they each contemplated things before Shinji spoke.

"When I was inside my Eva, I wanted nothing but to stay there, so I wouldn't have to fight. And…I saw my mother. She told me I could go to her, and stay with her if I wanted, but when I heard the voices of the others, I knew that I couldn't abandon them. My mother is with me every time I pilot Unit 01, I know that now. And…Kaworu is with you. He's…a strange boy, but he means well. I felt such regret and sadness having to kill him…but, knowing he's alright, it gives me a little of myself back… Thank you, Ryugi, for telling me…" Shinji smiled softly and Ryugi matched it as well.

"No problem, Ikari-kun."

"Don't you start too!"

"Come on Shinji! I'm starving! Leave Dumkopf alone and let him rest."

"I'm coming already…" Shinji stood and grinned, nodding as he left. "Thank you again, Ryugi."

"Anytime…"

XxXxXxX

A few days had passed since Ryugi had spoken with everyone in the hospital, and now, for the first time in what seemed like ages, he found himself standing outside the door of his apartment. The block of buildings he'd chosen were still seemingly always under construction or being repaired. Of course, that was very possibly due to the fact that battles with the Angels always tore Tokyo-III to pieces somewhere. However, no sooner had he opened his door and set down his bags when the soft sound of footsteps caught his attention. He didn't have to turn around to know who it was. His heart skipped a beat or two and he felt his eyes water as a soft voice filtered between them.

"K-Kazamaru…"

When Ryugi did finally turn around to face her, he could barely contain himself. There she stood. Rei Ayanami looked to him, her soft red eyes watering. Her usually stoic face showed inconceivable happiness and fought to hold back the tears that dripped down her soft face. To an outsider, Rei might simply look as if she had heard some slightly depressing news, but to Ryugi, he knew she was on the verge of breaking down to the emotions she did not understand.

"I-I wanted to visit…you in the hospital, but…I could not bare the thought of s-seeing you in critical condition."

Rei trembled as she spoke, something she had never been accustomed to. Her emotions were boiling over and she did not understand them. The only words running through her mind were the ones Ryugi had spoken to her that day in the woods before all this had started…

\\ There is still one more kind of love. It is one that one might read about in fairy tales, or in romance novels. It's the kind of love that is portrayed in anime shows, and mangas all over. It's called 'True Love', and it is supposedly the strongest form of love there is. It's stronger than a parent's bond with their children, and stronger than any friend. It is a complete and total love of a person. You never want to leave their side. You'd never do anything to hurt them, you'd want to be close to them all the time, and feel them in your arms. At times you'd wish you could become a single being with them, and be a part of them. Just hearing their name would make you smile, being with them would always make you happy, and there would be no one else in the world you'd ever want to be closer to than them." /

"Ayanami…"

"I… I could not sleep. I could not eat. Every moment of my existence where I believed I was alone before did not compare to the sorrow that I felt wi-without you by my side, Kazamaru. I-I do not understand these feelings, but I know that I do not feel complete without you."

Rei shook softly and bent over, her fists clenched as she trembled, her emotions completely taking over her body, and she wept. It was then that she felt his warmth near her and reached out her hands, wrapping her arms around his body and sobbing directly into his chest, her tears staining his shirt. She felt him wrap his arms around her and she continued to cry.

"…Rei…"

The young blue-haired girl looked up to Ryugi to see his cheeks stained with tears as well, and suddenly, she felt mortified. Had she said something wrong? Had she hurt him?

"It was you…"

"Kazamaru… I don't understand…"

Rei looked to Ryugi as his eyes met hers. His kind gaze, his warmth… She hadn't hurt him. But why was he crying?

"When I was trapped in my Eva, I couldn't find a way out. I'd lost all real hope of ever getting out of there, until several voices came to me and told me to hang on and keep fighting. And the one that cried out to me the hardest was you, Rei… I couldn't give up fighting knowing that, if I did, I'd…never get to see you again, or feel your hand on mine, or even spend time with you…"

Suddenly she understood why she was crying, why he was crying. She was sad, but so happy to see him safe again that she could only cry to express herself, and at the same time, he too was experiencing it. For the first time in her life, Rei understood her emotions as clearly as her hair was blue. Shinji had cried when she was safe in the entry plug that day, and she did not understand, but now, she knew. The hole in her being that she had felt for so long was finally filled, and filled by Ryugi. He completed her, gave her strength, and made her feel confidence, and she knew that he felt the same way.

"Kazamaru…?"

"Yes Ayanami?" Ryugi looked to Rei and saw that her face was still stained by her tears, but that she was genuinely smiling, her face flushed gently with a fine shade of red in her cheeks.

"I…may I…kiss you?"

Rei simply watched as Ryugi's face flushed and he smiled as another tear slipped down his cheek, followed by a simple nod. Slowly, the two of them grew closer and closer. He could feel the warmth of her face at this distance, and the soft tickling sensation of her breath against his chin. Her scent was cool, sweet, and gentle, like the smell of flowers on a relaxing summer's breeze, and in the gentlest of meetings, her lips softly brushed against his. They lingered there for only a moment, but in that simple moment, time seemed to stop for the both of them.

Time is a fickle thing. Sometimes it moved so quickly one never realized anything had happened at all. Other times, it slowed to a crawl, and everything became significant. In that short period of time, Ryugi took in everything. Her lips seemed impossibly soft and gentle. They were cool, but warm, and he almost swore he could feel the faintest pulse of her heartbeat against his lips. But just like that, the kiss was over, and the both of them simply stood there, looking into the other's eyes.

"Well… I guess I had better get settled in, hmm?" Ryugi spoke first and Rei nodded, but as he turned to go, he felt a soft tug on his shirtsleeve. When he turned, he saw Rei looking towards the ground, her eyes cast in shadow, her face softly sad.

"…Ryugi… I do not wish to be alone anymore… I…I want to stay with you."

She wanted to be close to him. Nearly losing him had showed her just how important Ryugi truly was to her. To just hold his hand, to be around him, to be held by him…these were all things Rei wanted. Ryugi knew what Toji might think if the young man ever learned about this…if anyone learned about this, but right now, he didn't care what anyone else thought, except Rei. And right now, he wanted to spend more time with her as well. She was the reason he'd fought so hard to get out of that void in the first place, the reason he'd felt the desire to save her no matter the cost to himself when he'd been cast backward from the Angel's blast. Even with his body trying to put him down, with his Eva in shambles, he'd cried out to her before blacking out. The last thing he wanted to do was walk away from her again.

"Rei…" Ryugi smiled and took Rei by the hand, gently leading her to his apartment before stopping at the threshold and looking back to her before pulling her across. "…Welcome home…"


	8. Chapter 8: That Which is Mine

Disclaimer:

I do not own any characters in this fic except for Ryugi Kazamaru and his Eva, Unit-0X (If I did own Evangelion, Shinji would have gotten Rei, but he had to choose Asuka… At least as far as the original series! Much love for Rebuild 2.0!). Evangelion and all related articles are property of GAINAX.

'This stands for a thought'

"This for said dialog"

This for written or typed text

\\ This equals a flashback/

Italics are for radio dialogue or other such disembodied voices

(And this for sound effects, author's comments, or physical noises or actions)

A few good reviews does wonders for the creative spirit. Thanks to the few of you that reviewed! So inspired was I that I started work on this they day after I posted Chapter 7. You all brought up valid points, and I thank you for them. But, this is my ship and it runs my way. Regardless, I'll do my best to keep what was said in mind in the future. This Chapter also marks me updating the Rating to M for safety reasons, and it also gives me more room to be creative, both in battles for more gore, and in relationships if they progress to that point. Don't go expecting rough sex, though. That's totally not my style, nor does it fit the way I've portrayed the characters. So, here we go, Chapter 8: That Which is Mine.

- Pilot Ikari-Kun

Chapter 8: That Which is Mine

Being here was always a sore experience for Commander Gendo Ikari. These old fools, their mysterious facades, the overly romanticized speech… It was virtually unbearable. He stood, literally, in the spotlight of the moment, surrounded by pitch-blackness and mysterious tablets. The directors of SEELE rarely showed their faces when they were displeased with him. Even Keel Lorentz was hiding behind the monolith this time.

"The display of arrogance you have shown is absolutely intolerable, Ikari. Creating an experimental unit after the Design had already been set was a slap in the face of our plans enough, but these most recent events are complete heresy."

"Yes. You have always walked the line, Ikari, but you have gone too far."

Gendo simply stared straight ahead, his glasses reflecting the harsh light of the spotlight as he reached up to adjust them, speaking calmly. "Gentlemen, you must understand that I had no involvement with the actions of Unit 0X or its pilot. This unpleasant incident was completely out of my hands."

"And yet you continued to let it happen. The Sixth Child's actions have created a situation that is at risk of destroying everything destined for Mankind."

"I understand that perfectly clearly… But we have dealt with such things before. The situation is not beyond my control."

"The Committee finds no reason to act on this matter yet, Ikari, just so long as you do not continue to fail us. Instrumentality shall be obtained with, or without you…"

"Of course, Gentlemen." As he finished, a small bow was given, and the spotlight faded, leaving the monoliths alone in the darkness.

"He grows too bold. The mere existence of The Heretic Unit provides too much instability to the plan."

"Solutions to the possible problem are already being developed. If Ikari fails us again, it shall not prevent the future we have set forth for Mankind…"

XxXxXxX

"The Old Men are not pleased, I take it?" Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki was waiting in Gendo's Office as he returned. He turned to face the commander as he entered as his gaze left the view of the Geofront. Gendo simply continued to his desk, not meeting the Professor's eyes and sat down, scanning several papers that had been delivered. He paused over a file and opened it, looking over the contents.

"When are they ever? They dislike when things do not go exactly as they have planned, just like children. The human species has survived by adapting and changing. There is nothing evolutionary about Instrumentality, Professor. Combining all life merely lessens the quality of all. Bringing it all together may bring peace, but that removes conflict. And for all human history conflict has been the driving force of change and of growth."

The older man simply raised an eyebrow. It was rare Ikari discussed anything like this. It was all planning, decisive action. Philosophical musings on the nature of mankind and Instrumentality were not a topic of regular conversation. "…Indeed. So, what are you going to do?"

"We still have Unit 01. Unit 0X will be put on lockdown for the time being. At least the Old Men will be satisfied for the moment with it out of the way. This also means that the pilot cannot interfere with our plans either" Gendo scanned the file over again as he finished. Fuyutsuki nodded and headed on his way to deliver the order. As he passed, he glanced at the file being read.

'Strange… His birthday is two years prior to Second Impact…"

XxXxXxX

Chirping birds and a gentle warmth against his face stirred Ryugi Kazamaru from his slumber. His dreams had been peaceful for once, and he awoke feeling very rested. He opened his eyes to spy two soft red eyes staring at him a few inches from his face.

"Good morning, Kazamaru…"

It had become a daily routine for the past week or two. Every morning when Ryugi woke up, he awoke to the face of Rei staring back at him, always with the faintest hint of a smile on her lips, the soft heat radiating from her face warming his. The first few times he'd asked her about it, she'd simply said that it brought her happiness to watch him sleep, even if she could not comprehend why it was so. It didn't matter what time it was that she woke up. She would lay awake next to him, watching him, almost as if to reaffirm that he was still there.

Every time he opened his eyes, she'd greet him, he'd return the greeting, and she would rise to ready herself for schooling. Despite what Toji might joke about, they showered separately, dressed separately, and spent much of their mornings apart. Even at night, Rei would fall asleep in a large white shirt that Ryugi had given her with his arm wrapped around her midsection, her arm around his, their fingers gently interlocked.

Some of her quirks took some getting used to. Like how she had a habit of walking to their shared quarters with little more than a towel covering her. Even then it mostly just draped around her neck. However, strangely enough, as Ryugi continued to look away flustered she soon began to cover herself with a second towel, her pace slightly faster than previously. Her shoes were often left on in the apartment, but after making note of it, Rei had began to take them off and place them neatly beside Ryugi's near the front door.

Rei still spent time at NERV HQ or at her own apartment, but the evenings were always spent with the two of them together, unless some unforeseen circumstances came up. Little by little, Ryugi began to notice small changes in Rei the more time he spent with her. It was entirely possible that anyone else would miss them completely. But Ryugi could see traces of emotion present in her face when they discussed different topics. He saw the faint smiles she gave when he held her hand, or the look of understanding or recording when he answered her questions about various things. Rei Ayanami was slowly beginning to grow into her emotions, and with Ryugi's help, she was slowly coming to understand them as well.

After eating breakfast and readying himself for class, Ryugi met Rei down at the bottom of the steps to their apartment complex and, together, they began to walk to school. Ryugi still had his car, but it was much more enjoyable to walk with Rei than speed the time along driving to school. Plus, despite the drop in attendees, parking was terrible around the school.

Rei enjoyed it as well because she could spend more time with Ryugi. To her, it didn't matter if they spent the nights and evenings, and even mornings together. Her thoughts were always preoccupied with him. Instead of just looking out the window at the birds flying by, she often daydreamed about the time they spent together. She even went to great lengths to keep their living together, if it could be called that, secret from everyone. Even Commander Ikari had no idea of what was going on between the two pilots, and that was how Rei intended to keep it. She sat, staring out the window as the Professor in front of the class lectured about the state of the world economy, how it had virtually collapsed after Second Impact, and how the United States continued to suffer financially. However, two female students whispering near her interrupted her private musings.

"Pssst, Ichigo, check out this picture of this new dress I bought." Some shuffling was heard as, presumably, the girl, Ichigo, moved to allow her classmate to look at the image, presumably displayed on her computer screen, or even on her cell phone.

"That's adorable, Kirishima! I bet your boyfriend really loves it. It really compliments your figure."

"I know. When I wore it for the first time, he kissed me and said I was the most beautiful girl in the world. Now all he wants to do it look at me in the dress and take me places." A sigh. "It's so romantic…"

Rei's mind turned its attention to the conversation of the two girls. What did Ryugi think about her? He only ever saw her in her plugsuit or her school uniform, and the occasional towel or white shirt. They had grown so close, but not once did he tell her what he thought of her appearance. She had overheard the man named Kaji speak to Misato about her appearance before. He'd spoken to Dr. Akagi as well, and even Shinji had given her a compliment about how she looked before. But Ryugi hadn't said much about her at all.

She turned her gaze from the window and looked to his seat. He was sitting with his head propped up on his arms, his head behind his computer screen and drooping. He was sleeping. She turned her head back towards the front of the class and then looked down at herself. Never before had she wondered or even cared about what others thought of her appearance. As long as she performed her duties, no one bothered her. But now, her mind was completely focused on it.

She did not know where to start, but perhaps someone could help her. Commander Ikari would simply deem it unimportant and question her motives, and that could lead to an investigation into what she was doing. She could not have that. Dr. Akagi would not hesitate to report such questions to Commander Ikari either. Rei glanced across the room to spy Asuka typing away on her keyboard, only to see a message pop up on Shinji's screen moments later. Shinji appeared to read it, open his eyes in partial shock, blush, look around, and quickly close the message, looking to Asuka as she smirked. Pilot Sohryu seemed to gain the attention of others, and the male students of the class certainly noticed her. She could be a good choice, but Rei did not like her. And there was always the chance that she might inadvertently let it slip, but… Rei realized she did not have many choices. Out of all the females she knew, only Major Katsuragi had treated the pilots differently. Perhaps Major Katsuragi could be of help…

XxXxXxX

After school was over, Rei had excused herself from the others when they attempted to talk with her and headed across the city to the Major's apartment. She knew that Major Katsuragi would have to be home at this hour due to her work shift for the day. As she arrived, she stood outside the door for some time, simply contemplating. Could she trust the major to keep her questions clandestine? By talking to a high-ranking NERV official she risked being discovered, but her only other option was Pilot Sohryu, and she would not walk that road unless it was deemed necessary. Her eyes scanned the door as she contemplated the situation, when suddenly the door opened from the inside.

"Ah! Rei? What are you doing here?" Misato was dressed in her short shorts and tank top, and apparently hauling a rather large bag of garbage, empty beer cans, behind her, which she kicked to the side with a loud clatter as she spotted Rei. "Am I supposed to report for overtime again and they forgot to tell me? I swear I'm going to kill Ritsuko if she's responsible for this…" Rei blinked.

"You are not scheduled to report to NERV Headquarters until tomorrow morning, Major Katsuragi."

"Well, that's a relief. These short days are just what I need after days of nonstop—" Misato paused and looked quizzically at the blue-haired girl in front of her. If she wasn't here on business, then why was she at the front door after work hours? "Is there something I can help you with, then, Rei?" As Misato watched, Rei's gaze shifted downward and she glanced at the wall off to her side.

"I…" Rei hesitated for a moment. She had never felt this nervous talking to the major before. It was a strange feeling, and a strange sight for Misato to behold. "I believe that there is, Major. But, I fear it might be a gross breach of protocol…"

As Misato watched, Rei's gaze danced around, as if she was nervous about something. Rei had never showed any behavior like that in front of her in all the time Misato had known her. Something different was going on. Cautiously, Misato's face took on a more serious look and she spoke. "Let's determine that after we hear about it. What's the matter, Rei? You can tell me." Slowly, Rei's gaze fixed itself on Misato's eyes, and after a moment of pause, Rei spoke, her cheeks reddening ever so slightly.

"How… How do you get someone to tell you that you are beautiful?"

There were several things that Rei could have asked or said and Misato wouldn't have batted an eyelash. But never in a thousand years had Misato expected Rei to ask that question. Rei, the quiet and stoic girl that everyone thought was cold as ice, was blushing, and asking about someone liking her appearance. Misato simply didn't know how to react in a situation like this one. With anyone else she would have chuckled and made light of the situation and offered them some big sister advice. But this was Rei. Rei continued to look at her, expecting an answer, and all the while Misato could see her pale fingers twitching ever so slightly at her sides. But after a sigh and a smile, Misato shook herself out of whatever strange world she thought she was living in and stepped aside.

"In order to answer your question, Pilot Ayanami, you'll have to come inside."

XxXxXxX

After an hour or so, Misato had spoken to Rei and allowed her to explain the entire situation, easily coaxing her into telling more and more. And after assuring her that her secrets were safe with her, Rei divulged everything. When she mentioned that she and Ryugi had been living together, even sleeping together, Misato was about to say something, until Rei clarified the details of their living arrangement. As Misato sat there listening, she couldn't help but wonder at how much different Rei seemed than she had in the past, and when she started to explain the way she felt around Ryugi, Misato couldn't help but smile and tear up. By the end of the explanation, Misato simply had a soft smile on her face. And as Rei began to delve into her confusion, seemingly distressed, Misato gently placed a hand on the girl's leg to stop her.

"Listen, Rei… From what you've told me, the bond you share with Ryugi goes beyond simple things like physical attractiveness. You two are connected on a deep level that few people ever get to experience. But, if you truly want him to admire your physical attributes as well, and what girl doesn't sometimes… I might be able to help a little."

XxXxXxX

It was late afternoon when Ryugi got home. He'd spent some time with Shinji and the others after school, and left as they made their way home. He plopped himself down on his couch and turned on the television. News scrolled across the screen as they detailed areas of the city that had power reestablished after the battle with the last angel. Things got done quickly in Tokyo-III, but still. Comments of another riot in Tokyo-II followed afterward. People upset because of their homes being seized or unfair government policies. Ryugi sighed and turned off the television as his cell phone rang. Grasping it, he noticed the caller-id was labeling the call as coming from Misato's cell phone.

"Misato?"

"_Hey Ryugi. I had a visitor drop by the apartment this afternoon. I'm out front of your complex. Could you come down here for a moment please? They've requested that they meet you as quickly as possible._"

Ryugi perked up. A visitor? Looking for him at Misato's? That was strange. But nonetheless, he wasn't going to say no. It might even be important business. But, if it was, why have Misato drive all the way over to his side of the city to deliver them? Ryugi puzzled over this as he gave Misato the affirmative and quickly made his way downstairs to greet her at the front gates.

XxXxXxX

It was warm as usual, since summer seemed to be endless since the seasons had effectively been halted several years ago. Ryugi huffed a bit as he walked towards the front gates and spied Misato's blue car just inside the entrance. As she spotted him, she waved. He had to squint his eyes just a bit since the sun was beginning to set and the glare impeded his vision slightly. As he arrived, Misato smiled and greeted him.

"Hey Ryugi, good to see you looking well again."

"Hey Misato, and yeah, I'm feeling pretty good. But, small talk later… Where's this visitor you told me about? It sounded kinda urgent."

"Don't worry." Misato simply smiled and motioned to her car as the passenger door began to open. "She's right there."

The car door slipped open, and the reflection of the light off the door made Ryugi squint, but as his eyes adjusted, he simply stood and watched. Small white shoes appeared below the bottom of the door first, followed by a pale hand atop the door. Then, blue locks blew softly in the afternoon breeze and a white sundress flowed like water around the end of the door as it shut behind her. She held her hands down and in front of her, clasped at the wrists, her face tilted down ever so slightly as her red eyes looked up to meet Ryugi's, her chin almost touching a white bow nestled near the upper half of her chest. The top of the dress hung loosely across her slim figure with two inch straps across her shoulders, but tightly enough to show off the gentle curves of her waist and torso, without giving away too much. The skirt portion hung just below her knees, fluttering in the breeze and showing off her trim calves. And on her head nestled among her hair was a small white bow. As Ryugi looked to her face, he noticed her cheeks were the slightest shade of pink, which were also highlighted by a very real blush crossing her features.

"Kazamaru… Do you… Do you like it?"

Rei's heart thumped hard in her chest. It was so loud she could almost hear it in her ears. Her hands felt cold even though it was quite warm outside, and she could feel herself shaking almost imperceptibly. What if he didn't like it? What if she appalled him? Would he cast her aside? The pressure was so much to bear that Rei felt her eyes beginning to tear up. And then, he spoke.

"Ayanami… You… What did you do?"

In a single heartbeat, Rei's entire demeanor changed. Her head hung low and her eyes became cast in shadow. She felt entirely too heavy, and her arms drooped to her side. As her head cast a sideways glance at the ground below her. He didn't like it… After all her fretting and consideration, the look on his face and his words said it all. He was in shock. Her appearance had disgusted him…

"RYUGI YOU ABSOLUTE IDIOT!"

Both Ryugi and Rei looked at Misato as the woman exploded, the faintest hint of tears in the corner of Rei's eyes, and a heavy look of shock evident on Ryugi's face.

"That's not what you say to a girl after she's tried so hard to look pretty for you! You think she just did this out of the blue? She came to me today, nervous and scared as anything, and asked me to help her. She wanted to look beautiful for you, Ryugi, and the first thing out of your mouth is…THAT? What the hell is wrong with you?"

As Rei looked to Ryugi, she saw his face twist into one of apologetic shame, his eyes darting back and forth. Then, he looked to Rei, his eyes looking into hers as she shied away from his glance. But then, she felt warmth on her hands, as he took them into his, and turned back to look into his eyes, a soft smile greeting her as well.

"Ayanami… Rei. You…" He blushed as he looked at her face. Her eyes were open, looking to his expectantly. At this range he could see the soft quiver in her lip, and he knew just how much was riding on his next few words. But despite his awkwardness, his nervousness, he spoke from his heart, as honestly and truthfully as he possibly could.

"You're the single most beautiful girl I have ever seen…Ayanami… Every morning when I wake up I see your face, look into your eyes, and consider how lucky I am to be able to be that close to you."

Rei watched and listened, her heart warming again. With her hands in his, she could feel his every word, and she knew he was being sincere. The crushing sadness that she had started to feel before evaporated and was replaced by a fuzzy feeling of heat that rose from her chest and out into her limbs.

"You just caught me off guard… I just didn't know how to act."

And then, she smiled. A full, real, impassioned smile, just like the one she made that day so long ago in the entry plug after Operation Yashima, and yet this one was different. This time, she understood why she was acting this way, and she knew how to react.

"I'm…glad, Kazamaru…" And after a pause, she added. "Thank you…"

"Jeez… You guys are just too damn cute…" Misato smiled and shook her head. "You've something special there, that's for sure." She then turned and started heading back to her car. "And Rei, don't worry about a thing. All of this will be our little secret." She winked.

"Thank you, Major… I am in your debt."

Misato laughed. "As long as there's no monkey business in your little love nest there up I don't mind one bit." Ryugi blushed while Rei simply looked puzzled. "Either way you two, take care…" That said, Misato ducked into her car, started it, revved the engine and floored it out of the complex, tires squealing as she left. As Ryugi watched her disappear into the city beyond, Rei spoke up quietly as she gently moved to grasp hold of Ryugi's hand.

"Kazamaru, what did she mean by 'monkey business'?"

XxXxXxX

"I don't see how it can possibly take you that long to bathe! It's not like you have that much to wash!" Asuka smirked, though she was annoyed. She wanted a bath, and Shinji had been in it for over twenty minutes. Romantic attractions aside, some of his habits still bugged her.

"I'll be out in a minute, okay? I just had a stressful day…"

Asuka grinned more. "You know… Why fantasize when you could have the real thing, hmm?" A sound of sloshing water and coughing echoed through the bathroom from behind the closed door.

"I DON'T DO THAT IN HERE!" He coughed a few more times.

"Oh, so where DO you do it then, hmm?" He was making this too easy.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Something struck the door.

"I'll leave you alone when I get a chance to soak for a while." A sigh.

"Okay, okay! I'm getting out now…" The sounds of more sloshing and the splatter of water on tile signaled that, true to his word, Shinji was indeed getting out of the tub. Moments later he appeared, naught but a towel wrapped around his lower half, his face visibly red and flushed, no doubt from Asuka's comments. She smiled and leaned close, wrapping her arms around him, making him look rather awkward.

"A-Asuka…?"

"Shinji…" She looked into his eyes and then gently whispered into his ear. "You shouldn't get so excited." Shinji's face turned redder than red and he pushed Asuka off of him as she laughed and laughed, watching him as he walked down the hallway.

"Blaming me for getting so flustered when you keep teasing me like that…"

Shinji grumbled as he tried to fight away the blush. It was true that the both of them had grown much closer since the incident in the mountains, but Asuka still made a habit of teasing him about such things when the opportunity provided itself. Cuddling, being close to another person, feeling like they wanted you there, even a little kiss now and then were fine, but talking about things like that…

Shinji was a teenager, and thus he had the mind of a teenager. Hopped up on hormones and all sorts of stuff like that. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't ever thought about what Asuka might look like, he'd seen her shadowed silhouette enough times behind the privacy screens enough to make his mind wander, but still. He couldn't show that side of himself to anyone. Despite all the confidence he'd gained since getting closer to Asuka that was the one thing he was still ashamed of. It made him feel dirty and unclean. He blinked hard and shook his head. Tangents like that were not going to help his situation. He wandered to his room to change into something more comfortable.

XxXxXxX

The ceiling of Shinji's room didn't change as he studied it. He couldn't sleep. He'd tried for hours to try and find a comfortable position, but try as he might, sleep eluded him. His mind raced with questions, and that always kept him awake. Since lying down hadn't assisted him so far, he decided he would get up and get a glass of water. He sighed and stood, easily slipping out of bed and sliding his door aside.

Misato's apartment was pretty dark at night, save for the light that drifted out across the living room from the kitchen, but even that was faint. After stumbling to the bathroom and getting some water from the tap, he drank it slowly, feeling the cold liquid trace down his throat and land in his stomach. It was strangely relaxing as the cool sensation filled him. He took his glass of water and started to head back to his room when he heard a slight huff from Asuka's room and her bed creaking. He stopped walking for a minute, freezing up. The apartment was completely silent, except for the faint hum of the refrigerator, and the snoring from Misato's room at the end of the hall. He was just about to start moving again when another repeat of the huff came again, this time followed by a very quiet voice.

"…Shinji…"

Shinji's hands started to feel warm, his feet tingled, and his heart beat faster. What was he hearing? What was going on in there? His mind drifted to what she had said earlier, and he felt his face flush slightly in the darkness.

"…How long are you going to stand there?"

Shinji's mind raced and his mouth felt dry, his glass trembled slightly in his hand, and he swallowed.

"…You can come in if you want."

"I…Okay…"

Swallowing again, Shinji reached for the door and entered Asuka's room, his eyes on the floor. But he couldn't help it. His eyes glanced to Asuka where he found her laying on her bed, sheets messed and tussled, with her sprawled out across them, plain dark shirt and her underwear - her normal sleeping clothes. He sighed, mentally kicking himself. Of course she wasn't doing anything, but she didn't have to lie there like that… He felt completely stupid as he simply stood there, and saw her watching him.

"I was just getting some water… I couldn't sleep."

"Me either… Just one of those night I guess." He sighed lazily, showing her sleepiness, and sat up, tugging a pillow into her arms as he patted a seat on her bed next to her. Shinji took another sip of his water and set the glass down on her dresser before moving to sit next to her. The whole room smelled like her. It was the first real time he'd been in her room since they'd met, despite living together for so long.

"Why couldn't you sleep?"

"Too much stuff on my mind I guess…" Asuka sighed and snuggled against her pillow. "What about you?"

"The same thing…"

"I see."

A long silence followed. Shinji noted the relative lived-in status of Asuka's room when compared to his own. It was nothing like Rei's apartment, which he'd only seen once, and it was cleaner than Misato's, but Asuka seemed to have left much of her things laying around, including her yellow sundress, which was hung over the back of a chair next to some other folded clothes and a pair of underwear. Somewhere outside the humming buzz of an air conditioner started up, breaking the stillness in the air, followed shortly afterward by a set of headlights passing by, illuminating the interior of Asuka's room. The endless summer heat permeated the room, but it wasn't completely unbearable. After living in it for so long, Shinji barely noticed it anymore. The same went for the cicadas and their buzzing.

"Shinji…do you want to see me naked?"

Shinji's train of thought careened off a cliff face as he turned to face Asuka, noticing she was looking straight ahead and not at him, his eyes wide with shock, and his face noticeably darker from a blush, even in the darkness of the room.

"I-I…Do I… Pardon?" Asuka blinked and then turned her head slightly to the side, enough to allow both her eyes to look at him, but that was it. She repeated.

"Well…? Do you? It's a perfectly valid question you know…"

Shinji, quite simply, didn't know how to respond. In his mind, he knew the answer quite quickly. But simply admitting that?

"Well…" He stuttered and looked around nervously. "You… I think…" He glanced sheepishly at her "Right now?"

Asuka chuckled, looked away, and shook her head. "Pfft…you idiot…" She turned back to face him and spoke again. "I'm not gonna strip for you…unless you want me to that is." She smirked and Shinji blushed and looked away.

"Why would I ask you for something like that!"

"Shhh! Keep your voice down, moron. You don't want to wake Misato do you?"

"Well what do you expect when you keep asking me strange things like that?"

"You're the one who keeps making it strange." Asuka frowned. "I asked you a simple question that needed a simple answer, and you had to go and make it all weird."

More silence followed, this time an awkward silence. She couldn't honestly expect him to say something like that, could she? "Why would you even ask that in the first place?"

"What are you? Stupid? I want to know if you want to see me naked. What's wrong with that?" Asuka looked annoyed and slightly frustrated. This kept going in circles.

"Why would you even want to know that? That's embarrassing!"

"Because I'm a girl, that's why."

"What does being a girl have to do with it?"

"It has everything to do with it!"

"Okay… Stop." Shinji sighed and shook his head. Asuka huffed and turned away from him, her eyes dropping, her head sinking down into the pillow more. Shinji looked at her, puzzled by her reaction.

"If you don't want to, just tell me…"

"Asuka…"

"I just want you to look at me…" Asuka said quietly, speaking into her pillow. She curled up into it, her legs rising to meet the front of the pillow, her tone softer and gentler. "To want to look at me…" A sniffle came from her, barely audible. "Is that so much to ask…?"

Shinji was quiet for a moment. So that's what it was all about… Why did she have to be so convoluted about it? He reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze.

"I…of course I want to look at you. There's no one else I want to look at more."

Asuka looked up from her pillow, her eyes shining with the fading essence of tears. "Do you honestly mean that? You…only have eyes for me?"

"Yes, I do. I mean, there are some other pretty girls I guess…but you're the only one I want, Asuka." Shinji smiled softly and squeezed Asuka's shoulder again.

Asuka smiled softly. "You dummy… You should have just said that to begin with…" But, she blushed soon after and looked away again, returning her eyes to him after she finished. "But, you still didn't answer my question…"

Shinji sighed and fidgeted, his face flushing and his hand slowly slipping off her shoulder. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It was now or never…

"Sometime… I… Yes. I would…like to see you naked." His face burned, but he felt a warm body slip up against his as Asuka moved next to him and warped her arms around him from behind. Resting her head on his shoulder, her legs beside his as she whispered softly into his ear.

"…Thank you, for being honest with me, Shinji." And she kissed him.

XxXxXxX

Morning dawned over Tokyo-III, the sun rising in the sky and casting its light and warmth across Mankind's last hope against annihilation. Giant solar reflecting towers turned to face the rising sun, focusing it to bring life to the city's power grid. Everywhere, the city's citizens were waking up and getting prepared for another day. The city streets came alive with traffic and people hustling and bustling. Birds chirped out their songs to the morning air fluttering and taking wing, enjoying the sun's rays against their wings.

The morning news reported clear skies and moderate temperatures for the day ahead, with a lower than average humidity, making it a great day to be outdoors, if only it wasn't a workday for most of the city. Top stories included economic instability continuing to run rampant in the United States, while thousands of people took to the streets, rioting and calling for an overthrowing of the government. Experts cited the massive costs of two destroyed Evangelion Units as primary concerns over the United States' continuing economic decline. Elsewhere in the world, numerous reports of countries fighting over limited resources sparked international debate over which sides to punish or support.

However, the morning calm was shattered as suddenly, an all too familiar siren began to blare throughout the city. It had been nearly a full month without any incident or attack from the Angels. It had been enough time to recover Ryugi from his Eva, enough time for life to begin to settle back to normal, and for people to begin to forget when and where they lived. But everyone remembered clearly as the sirens sounded. Children cried in their mothers' arms. Families hurried to the designated shelters. Traffic jams and angry horns piled up as people evacuated to safety in their cars, by train, or by foot. Skyscrapers sunk below into the safety of the Geofront, leaving only the barest minimum of non-major structures on the surface, and as the new day dawned, the fortress city readied itself for yet another battle.

XxXxXxX

"I want a status report on the target now. What are we looking at?"

Misato walked into the control room, yawning, her hair covered mostly by her hat, with a few stray strands poking out at strange angles. Apparently she had been in the middle of getting ready to report when the sirens started up. Ritsuko raised an eyebrow as the Major took command. She was even missing makeup.

The three NERV Techs scanned their screens and reported as ordered.

"Target is fifty kilometers out, moving at a steady pace. At this rate it will arrive at the defense perimeter at 0700 hours." Hyuga spoke first.

"Readings confirmed as pattern blue, it's an Angel alright." Aoba was next, running a hand through his long hair as he shook his head quickly. Misato hadn't been the only one apparently called in out of bed.

"Target now entering visual range. I'm putting it onscreen." Maya Ibuki was the last to speak up. After punching a few keys, an image flickered onto the main viewscreen. What came into view was a giant floating object, a silvery sheen about it, almost crystalline in nature and cylindrical in shape with facets meeting at the middle, rounded at both ends, a very clear, but small, angelic face poised at the top of the dome-like top. If not for the different shape, it was oddly similar to the geometric configuration of another Angel, the one dubbed Ramiel. And that particular Angel had proved to be very difficult to defeat as well…

"What is the status of the pilots?"

"Pilots Ikari, Ayanami, and Sohryu are ready and waiting. Pilot Kazamaru is on backup duty as Eva Unit 0X is on lockdown." Maya Reported.

"Unit 0X is under lockdown?" Misato raised an eyebrow and looked to Ritsuko as the good doctor calmly sipped a cup of black coffee.

"Yes. Commander Ikari deemed it to be a hazard after the last sortie citing its rabid and unpredictable nature."

"Is there a problem, Major?" The voice of Gendo Ikari filtered down from the top deck of the Control Room, light glinting off his glasses as Misato and the rest of the techs looked up to meet his gaze.

"But Sir, if I may, the last battle was only won due to the actions of Unit 0X."

"I am well aware of that, Major." He placed emphasis on her rank. "However, my orders still stand. You will carry out the operation without Unit 0X or its pilot unless it is deemed an absolute necessity."

"Understood, Sir…" Misato backed down and turned to face the screen as the Angel's AT Field defended it from the pitiful resistance of the city's armament. "Launch all units except for Unit 0X and prepare for the assault."

XxXxXxX

"_We don't have much to go on for this Angel except that it's AT Field appears to be easily one of the strongest we've ever faced. It appears to be a fortress- type, so watch yourselves."_

Misato's voice played over the cockpits of all the Eva units as they all stood well within the city limits, each one armed and ready for action.

"Misato, where's Ryugi?" Shinji spoke up as he looked around. He didn't see the White Eva anywhere.

"_Unit 0X has been placed under lockdown under Commander Ikari's orders due to its behavior in the last sortie. You three will be on your own unless it is deemed absolutely necessary for it to be launched."_

"Understood…" Shinji grimaced and set his sights back on the target as it approached. Shinji could understand from the battle recordings that he'd seen, but he had to admit he felt a little shorthanded without Ryugi. One more Eva had made the difference all too many times. And from what he'd seen, the power that it had showcased was impressive. He glanced at his Pallet Rifle. What did he think he was going to do with this thing?

"So then, what are we waiting for? Let's get out there and kill this thing already!" Unit 02 brandished the newly developed NERV Magnetic-Force Scattergun, pumping the weapon and racking a round into the chamber. Deemed the "M-F Shotgun" by the Research and Development team, the scattergun was a true version of the shotgun seen in the combat simulation the pilots had undertaken weeks ago, and the weapon was a marvel of technological simplicity.

It was fitted with magnetic coils aligned along the inside of the barrel. The coils sent a surge of power along them, propelling dozens of depleted uranium rounds affixed inside a massive sabot to speeds faster than any other weapon developed by NERV, on par with the speed of an asteroid speeding through the Earth's atmosphere. The impact force alone literally annihilated the super-dense projectiles, releasing thunderous amounts of energy from the conversion from kinetic energy to heat and light. In effect, the weapon was a rail gun, or more precisely a coil gun, on steroids, fitted with sixteen rounds of Angel-destroying asskick.

Unlike the Positron Sniper Rifle and Positron Rifle, which required large quantities of compensation and energy to properly align the antimatter and prevent its contact with regular matter until coming into contact with the target, the Scattergun relied on good old-fashioned impact force and velocity to deliver a thunderous strike. The only downside was the close range required for the weapon to be effective, as the rate of travel slowed exponentially due to atmospheric drag and friction on the projectiles after leaving the chamber.

"I understand your eagerness, Pilot Sohryu, but we must proceed with caution." Rei's blue Unit 00 carried a newer version of the shield used against the Angel Ramiel in its left hand. It had since been refitted with a much stronger heat resistant ablative material, as well as a small magnetic field generator, which formed a defensive field along the business side of the shield to minimize energy contact with the metal as much as possible, exponentially extending the life of the shield over its predecessor.

In her right hand, Rei carried a massive spear with a large, tapered and faintly cross-like blade with a long shaft made of two separate pieces of pure depleted Uranium, spiraled around one another in a helix shape for added strength and durability. The spear's tip was outfitted with the same technology as the Progressive knives that all Eva units carried, making it a force-multiplier in close-range combat and deadly even if thrown directly into an Angel's core.

It was rumored that numerous "Progressive Weapons" as they had been called were in the works as the knives themselves had proven extremely effective weapons in the past, and as various energy weapons for melee combat had proved too difficult to field in stable, significant numbers. The Progressive Lance, or Prog. Lance, was the first of many such weapons to be completed and sent into field-testing.

"I'm done with caution! Sitting around cowering isn't going to get anything done!" Unit 02 jumped out from behind the building and charged directly at the target, Scattergun at the ready, feet tearing into the ground below and sending wayward cars flying through the air.

"Asuka, wait!" Shinji cried after her, but she was already moving at a good clip. He sighed and charged after her, followed shortly afterward by Unit 00 and Rei.

Almost immediately after the three of them began their assault, shards of silvery crystal broke from the bottom of the cylinder and took up a position orbiting around it, distorting and elongating as the cylinder shrunk inwards and the sides spread outward. It was almost as if someone had taken a ball of silvery crystalline dough and flattened it. The Angel glowed brightly from within before a powerful beam of energy spat from the crystals, aimed right for Unit 02.

"I don't think so!" Asuka jumped, spinning through the air as the explosion from the beam erupted behind her. She landed in a crouch, deforming the terrain below as she pushed off in another flat out charge, closing yet more distance between her and the Angel. "What the hell do you take me for?"

"_Asuka, watch it out there! That beam was one of the strongest yet encountered. Don't get cocky or you'll get yourself killed!_"

"I know that already!" Another beam shot towards Unit 02, and this time she jumped forward, catching herself with a roll as the blast wave washed over her prone form.

XxXxXxX

"Unit 02 is four kilometers from the target and closing fast. Units 00 and 01 are approximately five and six kilometers away and closing the gap as well." Aoba reported the information to Misato as she watched the viewscreen.

"Asuka's synch ratio is well above her normal average. She's hitting nearly eighty-five percent out there. I think that's the highest rating we've seen from her yet." Maya turned to look at Misato as she finished. "Did something happen at home or something?"

"Not that I can think of…" Misato lied. She'd heard a little of their conversation last night as she woke up and pulled Pen Pen out of her shirt. She knew Asuka was running on pure self-confidence. And knowing that she had the support of Shinji one hundred percent behind her seemed to have given her fantastic strength. 'Go for it, Asuka…' She smiled.

XxXxXxX

In moments, Asuka was nearly upon the shimmering crystalline Angel, and as it prepared to fire yet another beam Asuka smirked in the cockpit.

"The same tricks won't work on me, and now you're gonna pay for it!"

As the beam fired, Asuka pushed off with everything she could muster, flipping up and over the Angel, Scattergun pointed down as she let out a battlecry and shot blast after blast of Angel-shot directly into the structure. Spinning shards shattered and exploded from the impact force, even as a glimmering AT Field tried to stop them. It had been torn right through like so much tissue paper. Ejected sabot cartridges littered the battlefield by the time Asuka finally landed, and the Angel had bloody cracks up and down its form, red tingeing the silvery sheen of the crystal.

The AT Field flared again as bullets from Shinji's Pallet Rifle struck it, kicking up dust and smoke. The Angel was under complete assault from two Eva's, and they weren't letting up. But the Angel was not going to go down so easily. It let out a shriek and the facets of the crystal began to spin around more and more rapidly.

"_We're reading a massive energy buildup within the target! Shinji, Asuka, get out of there now!"_

The crystals shimmered with light, a whine picked up, shattering glass all around, and in an instant the entire area around the Angel erupted in thousands of cross-shaped explosions, tearing into the ground, carving a crater into the city, and sending Units 01 and 02 through the air, smoke curling from burned and blackened bits of armor as both pilots screamed in pain, LCL boiling away cross their bodies.

XxXxXxX

"Shinji! Asuka! What's their status?" Misato turned to Ritsuko who reported calmly as ever.

"Both pilots have suffered significant burns, Asuka with the most. Eva armor integrity is down by approximately thirty-five percent for Unit 02 and twenty percent for Unit 01. Both are still able to fight."

"What the hell was that?"

Digitally recreated shots of the Angel appeared on the massive screen, showing the form spinning, energy gathering, before the crystals refracted the single energy spike into dozens of smaller beams in all directions.

"Apparently the target utilized its structure to bend the light and energy from its core to strike in all directions at once."

"So it's well-defended even at close range. Dammit to hell…"

XxXxXxX

"Ikari, Pilot Sohryu, are you injured?"

"What do you think?" Asuka's voice was strained inside the cockpit, as the red Eva shakily pulled itself to its feet, burns present all across its armor. Unit 01 did the same, tossing its Pallet Rifle aside as it had been fried by the blast. Shinji ejected his Prog. Knife and gripped it in his right hand.

"How the heck are we supposed to deal with that? We can't get close without it tearing us apart…"

"_Data shows that every weapon in NERV's arsenal would be ineffective at range, and close up, the Angel could easily wipe out all of you if you tried another frontal assault."_

"I will stand guard…" Rei hefted the refurbished defensive shield into position. The shield could withstand far more direct punishment than the Eva Units themselves. "Pilots Ikari and Sohryu can take up position behind the shield I will provide, allowing them to get close enough to deliver damage at close range…"

"_But Rei, that puts you in too much danger. We can't risk that. That shield is still in testing. If it fails…"_

"If it fails, I will have bought Pilots Ikari and Sohryu enough time to land another strike on the Angel where weapons can be effective. There is no other option… If I do not, there is no way for us to damage the Angel."

"Ayanami…"

"Wondergirl…"

Silence followed on the end of the radio, giving Rei time to think through her actions. If she did this, there was a chance that she could die. But if she did not do this, then the NERV arsenal could not defeat the Angel. And that meant that everyone back at headquarters, everyone down in the shelters, would die…including Ryugi… Rei would not let that happen. She knew she could not be replaced anymore, but she could not, and would not allow Ryugi to die. She would fight with every fiber of her being to protect him… As she set her face in calm determination, Misato's voice came over the radio once more.

"_Rei…? …Permission granted."_

XxXxXxX

"_Rei…? …Permission granted."_

"Misato! You can't be serious! Misato! Let me go out there! I can help them! Misato!" Ryugi sat in the Entry Plug of Unit 0X, the plug not inserted into the unit below him as per the lockdown put in place by Commander Ikari. He jerked the yokes back and forth. He couldn't believe this was happening. He should be out there, with them…with her. He couldn't let her do this alone; he couldn't let her do this at all!

"_Ryugi, I don't like it anymore than you do, but the Commander's orders take precedence over—"_

"Screw the Commander's orders! I have an Eva Unit! I can fight! I can help them! Please, Misato, don't let her do this!"

"_Pilot Kazamaru, you will watch your tongue. If you will not follow orders, you will have your pilot clearance revoked, and you will be thrown into a holding cell until this sortie is complete." _Commander Ikari's voice was stern and cold as he spoke over the intercom. _"Your pilot status is a privilege, not a right, and further insubordination on your part will not be tolerated. Have I made myself clear?"_

Ryugi's face was taught; his eyes were filled with worry, frustration, and barely checked rage. "…Perfectly, Sir…" Ryugi turned his attention back to the direct feed in his cockpit, watching as the three Evas began their second assault, with Rei leading the charge. And for once, he felt completely hopeless to protect her…

XxXxXxX

"Target ahead, fire incoming." The blue Eva halted its advance and ducked behind the shield, followed by Unit 01 and 02. The Angel charged and fired, the beam slamming into the shield with terrible force. Unit 00's feet dug into the ground as the energy sprayed around the shield's form, borealis of colors streaming behind the defensive implement as the ionized particles interacted with the magnetic field. After a moment, the beam ceased and the three Evas continued their advance, the shield apparently no worse for wear.

"So far so good, just a little closer."

No sooner did Shinji speak than the Angel reacted. The facets morphed and changed, the entire body of the Angel rearranging itself, elongating, a single massive shard extending backwards and spinning, while four smaller shards spun around the front and dozens of tiny shards spun around the back, orbiting and spinning counter to the direction of the others. As a whine sounded, the AT Field warbled in front of the Angel, before a flashing light appeared and the rotational speed of the shards increased dramatically.

"_Massive energy reading! Scatt—"_

Misato's warning was cut short as the interference from the Angel's energy field cut the link between command and the Eva units. A moment after that another beam fired, easily several times bigger and more powerful than the previous beams combined, tearing through the air as Rei raised the shield, the blue Evangelion's feet digging furrows into the dirt from the force. Heat warnings blared across the cockpit, LCL boiled around Rei and she winced, whimpering with pain as the magnetic field generator sputtered and died. It could not handle a force of this magnitude. The ablative coating on the shield began to redden and boil away as the beam's intensity began to overtake the shield's tolerance.

"Rei! Get out of there!" Shinji ducked behind the shield, a look of horror evident on his face. The ground to the sides and behind him melted and burned away under the splayed force of the beam. Unit 02 was near him, hunkered down as well.

"Wondergirl, you can't stay like that! The shield can't take that much damage!"

"N-No… I will not. I… I will not fail him… I must stand and fight…to protect him!"

XxXxXxX

Commander Ikari grinned softly in the top of the command box. Rei was becoming more determined. And now she was fighting to protect the thing she cared about most…

"…_To protect…Kazamaru…!"_

The grin faded immediately. This was not what he had planned. Rei should have been completely devoted to him, willing to sacrifice herself to bring Yui back to him. But this… No, this would not do. Commander Ikari stood and walked out of the room as Fuyutsuki looked on, astonished.

"Ikari?"

Gendo stopped, facing the elevator as the doors opened, not looking back to his colleague. "I'm leaving command of the mission to you, Professor. It is in your hands now. I must attend to some business elsewhere…" And with that, Commander Ikari left the control room.

On the screen below showing the Eva Cages the Entry Plug of Unit 0X shook violently as the pilot inside jerked the controls back and forth. He couldn't take the sight in front of him. He couldn't stand witnessing the scene playing out without him able to do anything to help them, to help Rei. His shouts and pleading cries fell on deaf ears as the NERV techs merely downcast their eyes.

"Cut the audio feed from the Entry Plug of Unit 0X. Hearing that is not going to help anyone finish this mission intact…" The voice of Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki flowed over the control room as Misato looked up to spy the Sub-Commander looking at the screen. By the tone of his voice, Misato knew that the older man felt for the young man, but he was right.

"Maya, cut the audio feed…"

The young woman sniffled and did as she was told. "Y-Yes Ma'am…" As the screams stopped, cut off from the rest of the battle chatter, the Sub-Commander sighed and collected himself. It had been a long time since he'd been in charge of a mission.

"Now then, all we can do is pray that the damage those children are about to sustain will not be so severe as to render them helpless. Lieutenant Ibuki, the moment that shield drops, I want you to sever as many nerve connections to the pilots as possible without rendering the units inoperable. If all goes well, that should limit the damage they will take physically, at least in the initial impact… After that, we will have done all we can for them." Fuyutsuki looked down at the other NERV techs below him as Maya prepared the severing. As he did, Misato looked to him and caught his eyes, nodding softly. The Sub-Commander nodded in return…

XxXxXxX

Rei's whimpering increased and tears formed in her eyes. The heat radiating off the shield, even at this range was enough to make the LCL around her boil hotter. She could feel blisters beginning to form on her hands under her plugsuit from the heat, but despite it all, she began to push forward.

"I will not…let you harm…Kazamaru…!"

The single red eye of Unit 00 began to glow as Rei continued to push forward. Fighting through the pain all for the sake of one human being.

XxXxXxX

"Major! Sync Ratings for Eva 00 are climbing steadily! Passing seventy-five percent…eighty percent…ninety percent! Plug depth is increasing at a steady rate! She's passing safety limits!"

Misato shot to a console and shouted. "Rei! Stop! You're getting too close to critical levels! Rei!"

Ritsuko simply stared in amazement. What she was witnessing seemed impossible. Unit 00 had always been full of bugs and errors. To see it react like this… Had Rei been capable of this kind of strength all along? Or did that boy have something to do with it…

XxXxXxX

The walls of the Entry Plug had lost their video-screen like quality. All that showed now was red and white pulses of light, with bits of black crackling energy trailing up. She continued to push herself farther as she spoke.

"You know how I feel. I know how you feel… We are bonded only here. But please… Give me the strength to protect him…"

Rei's eyes began to glow red as the energy patterns shifted and pulsed around her, slowly changing from red to blues, blacks, and teals. And despite the heat, despite the power surging through the cockpit and the LCL boiling, Rei heard a soft voice in her head.

"…_Yes…"_

Unit 00's umbilical cable burst free from its back and the Eva's body began to blur, its AT Field expanding out in front of it as the shield was completely erased, both arms facing the beam as the field doubled up on itself again and again, the energy from the beam collecting along it, the field folding back again and again.

XxXxXxX

"Unit 00's AT Field is reversing polarity, it's absorbing the energy from the Angel's beam! "Four minutes of power remaining!" The techs looked on in astonishment as Unit 00's AT Field continued to grow in strength.

"Go for it Rei!" Misato shouted over the intercom.

"Misato?" Ritsuko looked to her in horror.

"Follow your heart! Don't give in! Fight with everything you have!"

XxXxXxX

The Angel reacted by folding back along its own facets, the size doubling and doubling again, as massive crystalline spires extended off and back from the barrel of the crystalline formation, spinning violently as another beam fired, even more intense energy surging into Rei's AT Field, splaying off in all directions. Shinji dove to move Asuka out of the way as a stray energy bolt nearly caught her Unit 02.

The entire blue body of Unit 00 began to glow as, suddenly, the red eye flared bright and the AT Field in front of her shot forward, charged by the very energy that had been granted to her by the Angel itself. The AT Field tore through the Angel's beam and slammed into the massive formation, cracks streaking across the crystalline formation as its AT Field shimmered, a massive hole torn straight through it, chunks breaking off, revealing a red core to the outside.

As Shinji and Asuka looked on, Rei charged, gripping the Prog. Lance in both arms and after a thunderous leap into the air, Unit 00 flipped forward, the Lance speeding through the air, a sonic boom thundering across the city as the Lance stabbed directly into the blood red core of the Angel, Blood erupting from it as a shriek shot through the heavy air. Facets curled back, and erupted outward, spears of crystal flying towards Unit 00 as the blue Eva landed, the lance being thrown from the core.

The AT Field of Unit 00 flared again as the shards struck harmlessly against it, before the unit dragged its arm across the expanse separating the two beings, the crystals shattering and another series of cracks appeared across the crystalline facets of the Angel.

"You will not harm Kazamaru!"

Tears poured from Rei's eyes and she pushed the control yokes forward, the blue Eva surging ahead, Prog knives deploying as the Angel gathered itself, folding in upon itself again and again as Rei leaped into the air, bringing the Prog Knife down to strike at the core for the final strike. But as the Eva flew through the air, the glow in its eye faded and the entire unit simply fell limp.

XxXxXxX

"Internal power source within Unit 00 has been completely depleted… She's got nothing left…"

"Oh no… Rei!" Misato and the rest of the control crew could only watch as the Unit fell through the air, inactive, and without any protection…

XxXxXxX

Sitting in complete darkness, tears dripped onto Rei's plugsuit as she fell forward. But, oddly, there was a smile on her face as she closed her eyes. "Thank you…" Rei sighed and simply resigned herself to her fate.

"Don't you dare give up now!"

A voice played through the cockpit's speakers and Rei felt her Unit jolt to the side, followed by a massive crash, which caused her injuries to burn and sting. She was still alive? Without external readings, she could only guess what had happened, but she knew that voice. It was Pilot Sohryu.

Unit 02 lay atop the deactivated Unit 00 in a small crater, made by the impact of the two units into the ground. Spears of crystal retracted back into the Angel's body, having narrowly missed skewering Unit 00, and only because of Asuka's flying leap of intervention.

"Pilot Sohryu?"

"You idiot. After everything you did back there, there's no way I'm going to let you die like that. I don't think Ryugi would ever forgive me…"

Unit 02 stood, staring down the massive Angel, standing between the crystalline monstrosity and the fallen Unit 00.

"That bastard is going to have to get through me first… Shinji!" Asuka called out to Shinji, who was slowing from a run to meet Asuka. "Get Ayanami to someplace safe. I'll hold it off." Asuka gripped the Prog. Lance that had been thrown free, the Angel's blood still staining the tip of the blade.

"But Asuka-" Shinji started to protest but was cut off.

"Quit your stupid yammering! I'm not gonna just let Wondergirl show me up like that." She smiled on Shinji's screen, her features softening. "I still have my pride, you know..."

Shinji nodded reluctantly and gripped the inactive body of Unit 00, heaving the blue Eva over his shoulder and making his best speed out of there.

"Now then…" Asuka turned her head back to face the Angel, where cracks that had been present along its crystal body were quickly repairing themselves. "So, you're strong, and also have rapid regenerative abilities… Pathetic." With a flurry of arm movement, she flipped and spun the spear around, the weapon twirling around her arms before she leveled it at the Angel.

"Time to fight you sorry son of a bitch!"

Almost as if on cue, the Angel folded back along its facets once again and shot several crystalline spears from its body towards Unit 02. Reacting quickly, the lance shot out, the blade whizzing and whining as the vibrations tore through the crystals, shattering them instantly. But Asuka didn't stop, she charged in. More shards shot her way, but Asuka dipped, ducked and dodged through them all, the spear ending those that strayed too close to her Unit 02.

As she neared, the body folded back along itself and began to glow again as it had the first time she got close. Asuka continued her advance, undeterred, charging ahead, pushing her AT Field to full power as she neared and jumped into the air, twirling and bringing the Lance's blade down in a mighty slash, the Angel's AT Field flickering as yet another cut had been made directly down the middle. The crystalline being showed a single, massive crack running straight down the middle of its body, blood spraying forth from the wound coating Unit 02, a shriek echoing out. Another powerful hit. However, the Angel was not pleased, and bloodstained crystals shot forth towards Unit 02 as the red Eva landed from her strike.

Asuka tried to stop them with her AT Field, but the field bent inwards, and as red stained skewers pierced through the torso, arms, and legs of Unit 02, Asuka screamed, blood from her Unit spraying free like a fountain.

"ASUKA!" Shinji spun as the blood-curdling scream tore through the sounds of his cockpit. Unit 00 was safe enough. He had to help Asuka! He dropped the blue inactive body of Unit 00 near the edge of the battlefield and took off, charging into battle with nothing more than a single Progressive Knife.

XxXxXxX

"Dammit…dammit…dammit…dammit…dammit!" Ryugi's stomach felt sick as he watched Asuka get skewered. Rei had fallen already, but at least she was safe. Asuka looked like she was in terrible pain, the sickening scream was enough of a testament to that, and Ryugi couldn't stomach the thought of his friends being struck down when there was little he could do but watch helplessly from the Eva Cage.

But then, it got even worse. As Ryugi watched, even more spikes of Crystal erupted from within the Red Eva, appearing to come off of the spikes on which she was already impaled. Another set of screams echoed through his cockpit and Ryugi watched, horrified, sickly, as the Red Eva flailed and convulsed, desperately trying to free itself from the Angel's clutches.

"No more… No more…" Ryugi's voice was weak as he saw the Angel beginning to glow with energy again, facets rearranging so that the barrel was now pointed directly at the helpless Unit 02. "Please, no more…"

Ryugi's mind drifted back to that night, so many years ago, when he'd been trapped, helpless, and unable to assist when his father, his mother, and his sister were murdered in front of him. Too gripped by fear to make a move, too terrified to speak out or voice a complaint. He could see it now. The looks of pain and shock on their faces, their eyes not focusing on anything, but staring blankly like a doll's eyes, and even the sickly twitching of their fingers as they lay there, their life leaving them.

XxXxXxX

"Force-Eject the Entry Plug! Get her out of there now!" Misato shouted the order as Maya typed furiously, inputting the command.

"The internal structure of the Eva has been too badly damaged, the signal isn't getting through!"

"Keep trying!"

"Wait, Unit 01 is…"

XxXxXxX

"ASUKAAA!" Unit 01 tore through the ground, vapor forming around its body as it broke the sound barrier, charging directly into the fray. With a flash, the beam fired, ripping the legs and arms away from the torso of Unit 02, ribbons of flesh trailing from the torso as it flew through the air, just as the Entry Plug ejected.

Shinji leapt into the air, catching the delicate piece of technology in Unit 01's outstretched hand before curling into a ball, using the Eva's very body as a shield for the young woman inside. Unit 01 landed hard, skidding, tearing chunks of earth from the ground as it slammed into a mountainside, armor smoking from the heat of the beam. But he had managed to catch his target. And weakly, his whole body burning from the damage suffered to Unit 01, he spoke.

"Asuka… Asuka please… Are you all right…? Please be all right…"

Silence greeted Shinji's ears as he waited and listened for any reply, any reply at all. There was no reply. Tears welled up in Shinji's eyes as he stared at the Entry Plug in his Eva's hand, his whole body trembling.

"Asuka! Asuka say something, damn it! Anything! Please…Asuka…"

But, try as he might, only silence answered his pleas. The channel was completely silent.

XxXxXxX

"What… What is the status of Unit 02's pilot?" Misato asked, her voice choked, and her fists clenched at her sides.

"The system lost contact with the Entry Plug after she was hit by the beam, Major… I'm sorry." Makoto Hyuga answered, his voice uneasy. Maya simply wept at her station, bent over, as Aoba placed a hand on her back to try and console the young woman.

"Major…" The voice of Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki sounded over the weeping sounds of Maya and the humming of computers. "I know Commander Ikari would not approve, but I am giving you clearance to launch Unit 0X. I will take full responsibility for any backlash those actions create."

"Sir…" Misato looked to her commanding officer, swallowed, and replied. "Thank you, Sir."

XxXxXxX

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9: My Life, My Heart

Disclaimer:

I do not own any characters in this fic except for Ryugi Kazamaru and his Eva, Unit-0X (If I did own Evangelion, Shinji would have gotten Rei, but he had to choose Asuka… At least as far as the original series! Much love for Rebuild 2.0!). Evangelion and all related articles are property of GAINAX.

'This stands for a thought'

"This for said dialog"

This for written or typed text

\\ This equals a flashback/

Italics are for radio dialogue or other such disembodied voices

(And this for sound effects, author's comments, or physical noises or actions)

Chapter 8 got so big I decided to split it into two chapters rather than cram it all into one. Thus, I present Chapter 9 of Destiny's Power, Strength of the Heart - My Life, My Heart. Please take a few minutes to review! It really means the world to me. Also, due to me being disgusted with how bad the first few chapters are, after this chapter, I'll be taking a break to rewrite them to be more up to speed with the rest of my work. So, please enjoy this chapter and review, as it may be the last "new" one for some time.

- Pilot Ikari-Kun

Chapter 9: My Life, My Heart

"What… What is the status of Unit 02's pilot?" Misato asked, her voice choked, and her fists clenched at her sides.

"The system lost contact with the Entry Plug after she was hit by the beam, Major… I'm sorry." Makoto Hyuga answered, his voice uneasy. Maya simply wept at her station, bent over, as Aoba placed a hand on her back to try and console the young woman.

"Major…" The voice of Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki sounded over the weeping sounds of Maya and the humming of computers. "I know Commander Ikari would not approve, but I am giving you clearance to launch Unit 0X. I will take full responsibility for any backlash those actions create."

"Sir…" Misato looked to her commanding officer, swallowed, and replied. "Thank you, Sir."

XxXxXxX

Glistening crystal stained with blood began to seal itself, cracks being repaired. But Shinji Ikari did not care. He did not move. All his attention was focused on the small white cylinder cradled in his hand. The Angel seemed completely keen on repairing the damage done to it while Shinji fought against the deepest, darkest wave of sadness he had ever felt in his entire life. Every fiber of him wanted to eject his entry plug and run down there to see if she was really gone, but if he did that with a very active Angel only a short distance away from him, it was likely that he would die anyway. But what was the point of living if he could not be with Asuka. It was his fault. He'd allowed her pride to get the better of her, and now, Unit 02 was in pieces, and Asuka… Asuka… Asuka had tried to fight it herself, tasked him with getting away and protecting Rei. But then, he stopped as something switched over in his mind.

It wasn't his fault… No. It wasn't his fault at all…

XxXxXxX

"Major, we're getting some strange readings from Unit 01. The psychograph readings are getting more and more erratic, heart rate and breathing is elevated… Sync rate increasing! Plug Depth increasing! Pilot brainwave tolerance is at its maximum safe limits! Ego borders are being eroded. The pilot is losing himself!" Hyuga reported as he brought the graphs of the data up onscreen.

"Oh no… Shinji!" Misato looked on as the royal purple Eva turned towards the crystalline Angel and began to walk towards it, its eyes starting to glow red, and the green bands of color shifting to red as well.

"We have another problem, Major!"

"What's happening now…?" Misato watched as the screen shifted to focus in on the Angel, the glow around its body shifting hues…

XxXxXxX

The Angel retracted the crystal skewers it had used to eliminate Unit 02, the impaled arms and legs being dragged into the Angel's body. Slowly, the body of the Angel began to change shape. Crystal facets formed up around it, the crystal shimmering even as the color changed from silvery to the darkest black, making the entire body appear as if it was made out of obsidian glass. The cracks that were apparent along the entirety of the Angel's body suddenly sealed themselves, repairing themselves using the salvaged tissue from Unit 02 as a catalyst.

Unit 01 stared on, its eyes speaking of its desire for blood as the crystal shape suddenly began to crack, angry red lines spreading across the whole of the single crystal shard, red energy flaring away as a massive explosion rocked the city, black shards flying in every direction, impacting Unit 01's AT Field harmlessly.

XxXxXxX

"What the hell is going on out there!" Misato looked on in worry. All eyes scanned the screens as various camera angels snapped into view, each of them showing smoke and debris from the explosion, none of them showing anything but more smoke and Unit 01 continuing to stand there, shielding itself with its arms.

"We're getting a reading from the target… It's still active and its energy signature is even stronger than anything we've ever seen before." Maya looked at the screen in horror, her eyes still red with tears as Aoba reported the new information, still comforting the female technician.

"I don't understand…" Ritsuko looked back and forth between her screen and the data she was receiving. This made no sense. Anything they'd ever detected had always been either a waveform pattern of blue or orange, or had shifted between the two in some cases when the form was temporary or capable of change. What she saw here was something different all together. The data she seemed to get back reported that the Angel was not simply pattern blue or pattern orange. It had been blue before, but now, the two patterns were merging, spiraling together into something that was not one or the other, but both: a pattern green. "This isn't good…"

"Explain yourself, Doctor." Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki had left the commander's box and joined the rest of his staff down below, looking over the woman's shoulder as Misato joined him, both now seeing the data that had Ritsuko visibly disturbed.

"A pattern green?"

"Yes. I can't explain it, but I have a theory."

Ritsuko typed a few commands into her console and a diagram of colors from red to violet came up.

"This is the electromagnetic spectrum, but you both know that. Angels are made from Particle-Wave Matter. They exhibit properties of both particles and waves simultaneously. This gives them enormous flexibility in what forms they might take. Usually, an angel will have a pattern along the spectrum of either blur or orange as far as visible light. Certain foes we've encountered, ones with dynamic shapes, have shifted periodically between both patterns. However…"

She pointed between the two areas on the graph, and between blue and orange sat green.

"This Angel is both simultaneously. And while I can't say for certain, I can only surmise that this gives it incalculable strength and tactics using its body to defeat an enemy. If Angels have an evolutionary tree…I'd say that this is an offshoot spawned from the merging of the blue and orange patterns of the Angel and Unit 02. A mutation that may have crossed the line of everything we've seen before."

"…How soon until Unit 0X can launch?" The Sub-Commander asked as he turned to view the screens flickering about with the data.

"We're having some problems with the pilot, Sir…" Hyuga spoke up. "The Entry Plug has been inserted, but the Sync Rating is at an all-time low. The Eva will be able to move, but very little else would be possible at this rate… It's as if he's completely withdrawn into himself."

"What in the hell is that?" All eyes turned to Aoba as he stood, pointing at the screen.

XxXxXxX

The smoke had cleared from the initial explosion, revealing something completely different from the silvery crystalline form. The shape was as black as night, glinting with black armor. Upon its head two devilish and bladelike horns sprouted from above two slanted and glowing red eyes. The chin was pointed, eerily similar to the face of Unit 02 and all the other Eva Units. The body was humanoid, bipedal, and covered from head to toe in black armor with red lines pulsing between the plates. Extending away from the shoulders were large silvery crystalline spikes, and across its chest was the eerie angelic skull, twisted and deformed with red and angry slanted eyes, a mouth of sharp teeth gripping the blood red core at its stomach. The black being looked to Unit 01, and for a moment, the two forms regarded one another.

"You might look different, but you're the same son of a bitch…" Shinji grit his teeth and seethed, Unit 01 responding by letting out a challenging roar before it bolted directly towards the newly changed Angel, tearing the ground as it went, tears forming in Shinji's enraged eyes. "I'm going to make you pay for taking Asuka from me!" Unit 01 shot ahead as the figure stood completely still, watching with no reaction as the rampaging Eva slammed into a red AT Field.

"That won't save you!" Shinji roared as Unit 01 jerked its right arm back, the fingers aligning themselves straight out as it shot it forward, the red field denting inward before the shot tore through it and Unit 01 threw it aside. Instantly the being lifted its left arm, separating its fingers out as lances of silvery crystal extended from the arm, heading for Unit 01 as it tore through the remains of the field.

"I'll kill you!" Unit 01's left arm swiped between the two battling beings, its own AT Field stopping the crystalline spikes from impaling it. "Rrraaaahhh!" And just as quickly Shinji brought the controls jerking back, Unit 01's arm swiping back across, the AT Field shimmering as a flash of blood sprayed from the right arm of the black Angel and the limb fell to the ground at its side, severed across the forearm. "NOW DIE!"

Unit 01 roared and its eyes pulsed with pure rage and a flash as the AT Field of Unit 01 rippled and expanded outward like a wall, slamming into the black Angel and sending it away. Immediately following, a lancing beam of energy shot out from the Unit's red eyes, striking the black Angel full force, as an enormous cross-shaped explosion ripped through the city. Shinji stared ahead, furious eyes scanning the viewscreen for any sight of his target as flames rolled and ashes flew by. And then, he saw something. Out of the flames came the black Angel.

Hardly a scratch at all was visible, except for a large line of damage across its body and core, which pulsed with red fiery energy and suddenly repaired itself. Its stump of an arm extended to its side as the Angel marched back towards Unit 01 from across the city, the same red energy boiling around the stump as another arm materialized itself into place. Then, as if to add insult to injury, the skull-like formation across its chest and stomach burned with red, and the teeth that had held the core extended to surround it completely, blocking it from direct assault.

XxXxXxX

"Its…its regenerative abilities are beyond anything we've seen before… The energy that it produces from its core rapidly converts to matter and instantly heals any battle damage received…" Ritsuko reported her observations as the rest of the bridge crew looked horrified.

"How can we defeat something that simply regenerates all damage done to it like that?" Misato looked on as the being raised its right arm and pointed it towards Unit 01.

"We've always known that an S2 Organ produces unlimited energy…" Ritsuko said, her eyes glued to the scene unfolding on the screen above. "But we never imagined it could or would be used like this…"

XxXxXxX

The black Angel's arm burned with red energy as silvery crystals appeared, extending so they spun along the entirely length of the Angel's arm as the palm glowed red, energy building and flashing, a whine sounding as a pulse of energy shot from it, a beam just as before launching towards Unit 01.

"You bastard!" Unit 01's arms shot up in front, its AT Field flaring as the energy made contact with it, the beam spraying off as it had against the shield before it. The powerful AT Field of Unit 01 shimmered and flared as Shinji pushed it to maximum power, concentrating it all directly in front of him against the onslaught of the Angel's beam, staving it off. But more crystals formed up along the arm of the Angel, firing an even stronger blast into the AT Field.

"Damn you!" Shinji gritted his teeth as his hands began to burn from boiling LCL as the AT Field started to falter under the power of the beam in front of him.

XxXxXxX

"The beam is eroding Unit 01's AT Field! He can't stay like that much longer!" Ritsuko stood as she spoke, punctuating the tension with a slamming of her fist into the console. "Damn…"

"Damn it! Open a link to Unit 0X, I want to talk to that pilot right now!" Misato fumed as the techs nodded and did as they were told.

"Link established, Ma'am. He can hear you…"

XxXxXxX

Their eyes, their faces, their bodies… Crushing sadness, loneliness, helplessness… Blood. Everywhere there was the scent of blood, blood red spilling from their flesh, throats gasping for air and choking on their own lifeblood. Go away. Make it stop. No more. Please don't leave me alone. Don't leave me…

"_Ryugi Arlian Kazamaru!"_

Ryugi's green eyes snapped open, even as his body continued to curl into a fetal position. A voice. He recognized that voice, a voice of strength, and the voice of a friend. Someone who was nice to him, someone who cared for him. Misato Katsuragi.

"Mi-Misato?"

"_Ryugi! Pull yourself together for god's sake!"_ She was angry with him. Displeased with him. He knew why. He couldn't save them. He didn't save them. They died. They all died because of him, and she was angry. She was angry because he was a coward. He let them die while he watched. He watched their blood flow out of them, their life flow out of them, even while they cried for him.

"_Everything is down to Shinji out there, Ryugi! They need you!"_

"No…" His voice was eerily calm. "They're already dead. I let them die."

"_Damn it, Ryugi!"_

"I watched them. They died because I was afraid. Are you mad at me because I let them die, Misato?"

XxXxXxX

"It's no use talking to him like that, Major. He's completely regressed into himself." Ritsuko sighed and shook her head.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Misato glared at her friend.

"His entire family was killed when he was still a child. They were murdered in front of him while he hid, too terrified to act. It's all in his psych profile. The officers that found him said he was holding the dead body of his sister, crying, completely covered in blood. He was so traumatized by the incident that he fell into a catatonic state for weeks afterward. All he would do was talk about how he was responsible for their deaths."

Ritsuko sighed and looked at the image of him, curled into a ball, his eyes wide and listless, unfocussed.

"It's possible that witnessing the trauma of the other pilots and being unable to act broke down the mental barriers he'd built and has forced him to relive that painful event."

Misato visibly cringed and then began to walk out of the control room, quickly making her way for the elevator.

"Major! Where are you going?" Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki questioned her as she left and entered the elevator. She punched a few numbers into the keypad and looked back to the control room.

"Eva Cage Number Seven." And the doors closed in front of her.

XxXxXxX

Unit 01's AT Field continued to weaken and Shinji fought against it, trying to boost it as high as he could, but it was no use. The power that the Angel had was simply too great. Try as he might, it was overpowering everything he had. He wasn't going to take that sitting down, though.

"I'm not through with you yet!" In a last ditch attempt, Shinji leapt to the side, the AT Field breaching and the beam slamming into Unit 01's left arm, LCL and the Eva's armor boiling away to reveal the charred remains of flesh beneath, its left shoulder pylon shorn away at the top, the normally sharp edges melted and indistinct. Shinji's left arm burned, but it could have been much much worse.

The black Angel's beam ceased after it had struck unit 01, and the crystals that had been circling the arm of the being burned in red as it held its hand out to the side, the energy forming up within the palm and elongating, beginning to form a more definite shape…

"That's… That's impossible, isn't it?" Shinji looked on as the red energy formed into a long weapon, the handle spiraled around itself in a helix shape, with two long red prongs extending menacingly out from the upper half of the weapon. It was the Lance of Loginus, or at least a copy of it, and as Shinji watched in horror, the black Angel hefted the weapon into a throwing position…

XxXxXxX

"She's left me now too…"

The inside of Unit 0X's entry plug was absolutely silent and dark, faint blue lighting coming only from emergency electronics powered up in case the plug was somehow severed from the Eva's power supply. It was strangely relaxing in the plug. Surrounded by LCL that had yet to be energized, it felt as if he was swimming in a warm bath that surrounded him completely. It made him feel safe, secure, but totally alone. That was okay, though. He didn't deserve other people when he simply allowed their lives to end.

But then, the world around him jolted, his body was thrown around and he winced as blinding white light poured into the plug. There he saw a figure, outlined by white light. It appeared black because he could not focus on it clearly. The figure extended a hand towards him. Someone coming to pull him out of the dark place he'd been in?

"SNAP OUT OF IT RYUGI!"

A sharp pain slammed across Ryugi's face and his cheek burned, his head being jolted to the side by the stinging slap of Misato Katsuragi. Pain. It hurt, it stung. His faded gaze turned to look at the woman who stared back at him, tears blurring his vision.

"Misato…? Why?"

"Because you're being an idiot." Her face was pained as she rubbed her hand. "Being a survivor is hard to live with, but that doesn't mean you give up and fall into your own pit of despair… Sometimes people wish that they'd have died along with the others because they wouldn't have to live with the burden of remembering everything that happened." She looked down and a tear fell, landing on her cross necklace as she continued. "But those people that died wouldn't want you to go on living your life full of regrets. They'd want you to live, and be happy. They'd want you to be strong to face the troubles that exist in this life. Because as long as you're alive, you can work towards a future of happiness…" Misato looked up and smiled at the young man. "You survived for a reason, Ryugi. And whatever that reason is you have to find it within your heart, and for yourself."

Major Misato Katsuragi stood and wiped her eyes, glancing at her necklace before climbing down off the Entry Plug.

"Right now, there's a young man out there fighting with every ounce of himself that he can muster because the girl he loves more than anything else in this world was taken from him… He doesn't know if he'll win, but he's fighting tooth and nail for her sake."

Ryugi looked down into the depths of the Entry Plug, his eyes glancing around as his hands balled into fists. "Ayanami…"

"You already know what you're fighting for, Ryugi. So go on. Get out there and fight, for her sake, and for the sake of your family who loved you. Because even if you can't hear it, they're cheering for you, and they always will…" A soft silence followed as Misato finished, but Ryugi looked back to her, a smile on his face as he nodded.

"Thank you…Misato…" The hatch of the Entry Plug whizzed shut, and Ryugi gripped the control yokes, glancing at the screens as the plug came alive around him. "…I'll fight on, then." The plug lurched as it spun into the back of the White Eva, the protective covering moving into position as the mecha's eyes came alive with glowing white light. "Not just for her sake, but for all of them…" Docking clamps unhinged and lights flashed as Unit 0X started up the lift to the launch tubes. "For everyone I've ever loved, for everyone who's loved me…" With a flash, the lift released and shot the White Eva towards the surface. "For everyone whose ever believed in me and cheered me on…" Vibrations shook the entire cockpit as Unit 0X neared the surface, a bright white light showing the exit of the tunnel ahead. "This battle is for all of them!" The White Eva shot into the sky as its S2 Booster Engines powered to full burn and sped towards the battlefield.

XxXxXxX

"Damn it to hell…" Shinji watched, half scared, half furious, as the black Angel pulled back and hurled the lance at him. The air around the lance pulled away from it from the speed, the red form glowing red and forming into a spiraling bolt of pure energy. The rate of speed was too much. He could try and block, but it would pierce any AT Field that stood in its path. And at that rate of speed, he knew simply trying to avoid it was pointless. All he could do after all the fighting was try and not be utterly annihilated by the sheer force of impact, but damn it if he wasn't going to try anyway. Asuka wouldn't have given up… Neither would he.

Unit 01's arms shot out ahead as its AT Field condensed, stacking on top of itself again and again, and forming a layered wall of pure defensive energy as the lance slammed into the AT Field with terrible force, streamers of energy crackling away as the angry red force tried desperately to break through. After mere moments the first barrier shattered and the lance tore through, speeding to the second. He was still alive… And if he was still alive, then the lance was a pale representation of the real object, which meant that it could be overcome!

"A fake lance won't stop me you bastard!" Shinji roared and Unit 01 reacted in kind, surging ahead as the lance tore through a second layer, but Shinji was ready. The hands of Unit 01 gripped the glowing energy representation directly as it quaked near its chest. The hands of Unit 01 burned, the armor melting, Shinji's own hands boiling with LCL. With another tremendous cry, Unit 01 spun the still-glowing lance around and hurled it back towards the black Angel. "Take it back!"

In a blink, the stolen lance struck home, the red AT Field shimmering as the black Angel's breastplate was impaled and run through, the blast of air from the lance's speed blasting the Angel backwards into one of Tokyo-III's skyscrapers, blood spraying forth from the wound. But the strike was short-lived. The Angel pulled itself out of the building as its eyes flared, and an explosion of energy rocked the spot where Unit 01 was still standing, even as the wound burned with red energy, closing itself once again.

Shinji screamed in the cockpit as he took more damage. Unit 01 landed backwards on its back after the blast, the entire form of the Eva smoking, armor boiled away near its chest, revealing its core. Shinji gritted his teeth, wincing in severe pain as he spat blood into the LCL around him. His whole body cried out for him to stop. Everything hurt. Unit 01 had taken a beating, his AT Field was heavily damaged after the last stunt he pulled, most of the armor was burnt and failing, the Eva's flesh was even burned in multiple places, and as he forced himself to raise the Eva's head and look downrange, he could even see the black Angel walking towards him, still perfectly fine, not a scratch on its body.

"This is fucked up…"

"Damn right it is…"

Twin white boots landed next to Unit 01's head and a shadow was cast over the fallen purple Evangelion. Shinji looked up, spying the face of the White Eva looking down at him, and offering him a hand. Shinji grinned a wide grin and reached Unit 01's hand to grasp the hand of Unit 0X. With a powerful jolt, the two Evas were on their feet and staring down the black monster of an Angel as it walked towards them.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were going to get here at all…"

"I couldn't let you have all the fun, Shinji." As Ryugi spoke, Shinji's face became downcast. Ryugi sighed and spoke once more. "…Don't worry about her right now, Shinji. Believe in the hope that she's just unconscious in that plug over there, cheering you on with all her heart in her dreams… And if it turns out that she isn't…she's cheering you on wherever she is. Know that, and take comfort in it. Let her face, your thoughts of her give you the strength to overcome what's put in your way… Asuka wouldn't give up or quit, and neither should you."

"You're right… That bastard over there keeps getting up, and I'm getting sick of it…" The black Angel continued to walk closer, red flames moving up and down its arms.

"Well then, let's do something about it!" With that, Unit 0X burned its boosters and shot across the ground, its arm snatching the fallen Prog. Lance as it went. "I've stood by long enough! It's time to show this son of a bitch what happens when you mess with NERV."

XxXxXxX

"Incredible…" Ritsuko looked on as Units 01 and 0X charged back into battle against the black Angel. As she watched, Misato arrived from her trip to the Eva Cages and took up a position next to her friend and colleague. "I don't know what you said to him down there, Misato, but his sync ratings are back around normal, if not a tick or two higher."

"Indeed… Good work, Major." Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki stood on the other side of Misato and spoke his praises as he, too, watched the battle beginning to unfold anew.

"Thank you, Sir. But congratulations can wait until the battle is over. We've still got a hell of a fight to win."

"Agreed… Well then, let's get to work, shall we? Monitor that Angel continuously. Look for any pattern of actions that could provide clues into a way to defeat it."

The techs jumped to their tasks with an affirmative, even Maya, who seemed to have composed herself for the moment, was back up and working at her station. The NERV Crew set to work with new determination as Unit 0X approached the target for the first time…

XxXxXxX

"Rrrraaaahhhh!" Unit 0X shot ahead, approaching the Angel at full burn, lance in hand. The Angel stared ahead and its eyes flashed with light, a thunderous explosion rocking the position of Unit 0X, but the White Eva tore through the explosion, AT Field flaring as he sped ahead, right arm out and arm mounted scythes activating as he swiped, slashing through the red AT Field and colliding with the black Angel full force. Together the both of them shot into a hillside, chunks of earth flying into the air and away from the two bodies as the arms of the black Angel sat pinned in the grasp on Unit 0X. The Eva and the Angel stared face to face with one another as the Angel's eyes once again sparked with light, striking Unit 0X's AT Field, the field scattering the beam harmlessly. "Nice beam…let me show you mine…"

The Shoulder pylons of Unit 0X shot up and pulled back, twin lights of blue shining bright before discharging a blast from the Unit's onboard Positron Canons directly into the black Angel at point-blank range. A massive blue dome-shaped explosion ripped through the hillside, completely obliterating it, and sending Unit 0X flying backwards through the air, armor smoking and blackened. The White Eva landed on all fours and inched its way into a standing position. That had hurt…

"Nice shot, but don't let up, it can almost instantly regenerate!" Shinji charged passed Ryugi in the damaged Unit 01, as the debris from the explosion faded, showing a molten, smoking crater where the mountain had just been, with the Black Angel standing in the center, black armor smoking and visibly charred. The body glowed with red energy as Shinji approached, Prog. Blade activating. "Not this time!"

With a vicious slash, the Prog. Blade sliced across the torso of the black Angel, the teeth that contained the core taking a direct shot, several of them cracking and falling away.

"_Shinji! Ryugi! That's it! It may be able to regenerate quickly, but it isn't instantaneous. Don't let up, keep attacking it and don't give it time to breathe!"_

"Roger that, Misato! Shinji! Catch!" The White Eva hurled the Prog. Lance to Shinji as the Angel stumbled backwards, gripping its torso. Lance in hand, Shinji went to work, slashing wildly. Crystalline spires formed up as the Angel moved its arms into blocking positions, the crystals shattering, but they succeeded in blocking the multitude of strikes without any additional damage being done, however the Angel continued to retain its damage without regenerating.

"Misato, I need a weapon!" Ryugi called out into the comm. channel as Shinji continued to slash away at the retreating and defending Angel, striking it hard and sending it stumbling backwards and away from his onslaught. No sooner did Ryugi finish speaking than a weapon port next to him shot up and opened, revealing the single nastiest weapon Ryugi had ever laid eyes on. It was huge. It looked like a mini-gun, an axe, and a rocket launcher all combined to form the most evil weapon Ryugi had ever seen. Printed in black letters across the side of the weapon were the letters "A.W. MASTEMA" and the two rockets sitting in the middle of the weapon clearly stated they were outfitted with N2 warheads. "Misato?"

"_It's still in the testing stages, so be careful with it. But if it's going to be used, now is as good a time as any. Watch it though, I'm told it has quite a kick."_

Ryugi nodded and hefted the weapon, tactical and instructional displays flashing across his screen as Misato fed data into the White Eva's cockpit. Aiming the weapon at the Angel, Ryugi pulled the trigger for the rotary cannon. White-hot bolts of metal lurched from the weapon, tearing straight through the Angel's weakened AT Field and blasting bullet holes into its black armor, red light shining between the cracks as it fell back once more, blood dripping down its form. But the weapon continued firing, pulling the gun barrel up as Ryugi fell backward, the weapon landing on top of him, causing the fire to cease.

"Watch it Ryugi! You nearly took my leg off!"

"Sorry!" Ryugi pulled himself to his feet and hefted the weapon again. 'Quite a kick my ass… This thing is a demon…' As the Angel pulled its body back up, Ryugi aimed the weapon at it again, and braced himself more fully this time, pulling down the trigger hard, and sending another flurry of firepower downrange as the Angel took off at a full clip straight towards Unit 0X, speeding past Unit 01 as Shinji turned to follow. Ryugi continued firing, watching the Angel duck and avoid the shots as it charged, arms behind it. Its speed was incredible… He started to backpedal as best he could, continuing to fire with everything he had, but the Angel continued to showcase unbelievable speed, avoiding every bullet.

"Damn it… Shinji! Take cover!"

The second trigger was pulled and one of the two N2 Cruise Missiles launched from the weapon and tore straight towards the Angel, striking the ground below its feet and detonating as Ryugi pushed everything he had into his AT Field, willing it to hold with all his heart. The wave of energy struck Unit 0X, its AT Field holding steady as the energy ripped and tore away the ground around him, fire and light everywhere. But then he saw it: a black spot speeding towards him through the sea of roiling flames and energy.

The Angel slammed into Ryugi's AT Field, twin spires of Crystal affixed to either side of the Angel's arm tearing through it as the force of the blast struck the White Eva, even as the Angel shot ahead again, the same arm stabbing directly into the chest. Ryugi screamed, and blood sprayed free, vaporizing in the heat from the blast wave as he was sent back from the force of impact, the Mastema dropping off to his side as the White Eva tumbled backwards again and again. After an eternity of searing pain and impacts the blast from the N2 warhead finally stopped, allowing Unit 0X to finally come to a halt, its armor completely blackened and melting away. His Positron Cannons were fried and rendered useless by the damage. He cursed and spat blood as he forced himself to stand.

But as he did a black foot slammed into his chest, knocking the wind out of him and cracking the chest plate of Unit 0X, the Angel towering over him as crystals spun around its arm, a whine starting as energy gathered.

"Fucking iro-"

Unit 0X burned in the full heat of the beam at close range. LCL boiled everywhere, red lights and warnings blazed across the cockpit. Armor melted away from the front of the Eva Unit, scorching the flesh underneath, and eating away through it until the core slowly came into view.

XxXxXxX

"Psychograph readings are erratic, plug suit life support is failing, LCL temperature reaching critical levels, pilot is losing consciousness! He can't take much more of that!" Maya cried out as the rest of the staff looked on nervously.

"Eject the Entry Plug!" Misato ordered and looked to Ritsuko for anything the blond might have to offer. She simply shook her head.

"It isn't an option. With the Eva on its back the plug can't escape… There's nothing we can do."

Misato looked back to the screen, worry in her eyes. 'Come on Ryugi…'

XxXxXxX

Ryugi was helpless. He couldn't reach the arm firing the beam; he couldn't even reach the target in front of him. All he could do was sit and bake in the light of the Angel's weapon. He felt his skin burning, and he felt the zap of the plugsuit as it gave him a heart massage, so his heart had started to fail too? That perked him up for a moment, but it had no lasting effect. He was going into shock from the pain, and he was fighting just to stay conscious a little longer. As he faded into blackness, he felt the pain die away, just as a red object burst through the Angel's torso.

The Angel pulled back from the fallen Unit 0X and grasped at its chest, the blade of the Prog. Lance sticking through as Unit 01 slammed into its form with a punch, throwing it off of Ryugi, and cracking the armor around its head.

"I'm not letting you take another friend from me!"

The Angel seethed, and for the first time let out a roar, unearthly, male, deep and dangerous. As it stared down Unit 01, red energy poured from its body, cracks sealing up as it kicked off and struck Unit 01 directly in its chest, directly in its core, sending the purple Evangelion spinning backwards, slamming into the ground once again.

Shinji tried to move, but he couldn't. His body refused. His brain screamed to move, but his body only trembled and burned in response. No matter what he tried, he was going nowhere. He'd reached a physical impasse, where his body could simply not answer his drive. Unit 01's eyes faded and the red highlights returned to green as the Unit powered down, leaving Shinji in the dark.

XxXxXxX

"Both units have gone silent, Ma'am…" Hyuga reported, his voice worried.

"Pilots have extensive injuries, Shinji the worst of them all. How they even managed to fight that hard, I don't know, but right now, we have bigger problems…" Ritsuko Akagi watched as the black Angel floated into the air and burned with red energy, its hands aiming straight down. As it did, the cracks healed, the bullet holes sealed, and the teeth that had covered the core restored themselves, all before a massive beam of energy struck the ground, boiling away the earth, and striking the first of many armored plates.

"Without the Evas, it will come here… And when it does, we will have no way to defend against it…"

"Wait! We're getting an energy reading!"

"From who! Is it Ryugi or Shinji?" Misato moved to Maya's screen as her jaw dropped in awe. Maya simply turned to face the Major, as she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Neither Ma'am… It's Unit 00."

XxXxXxX

The damaged blue Unit 00 was crawling across the battlefield towards Unit 0X. As it reached it, the Eva Unit suddenly gripped its lower chest, fingers digging into the armor plate and struggling as it tore it off, revealing its own core, before pressing it against the core of Unit 0X. Slowly, both cores began to pulse with a soft white energy…

XxXxXxX

"…_Kazamaru…"_

The faint voice of Rei drifted into the mind of Ryugi as his eyes slowly opened in the blackness of the Entry Plug.

"Rei? Rei! Were are you?" As he spoke, he felt a feeling of warmth all around him, the soft smell of Rei as he looked around, before seeing her, standing across from him, in a void of black with a spotlight shining down on top of her, illuminating her.

"I am in Unit 00, but my heart…desired to be with you."

"Rei…" Ryugi moved towards Rei, but she took a step back.

"No… You must not. It is too dangerous…" She looked at him and smiled softly, a blush crossing her features. The warmth intensified and Ryugi felt safe, secure. "Do you feel that, Kazamaru? It is my heart. That is the warmth you give me every moment that I am with you… I cannot explain this warmth… But I wanted to share it with you before the end…"

"The end of what! Rei?" Ryugi grew worried at her tone.

"Before this world ends, Kazamaru… With the Eva Units defeated, NERV will have no choice but to sacrifice their base of operations, and even still, that may not be enough to prevent it given the power of this being." She looked to him, her eyes peering deep into his soul as they always did. "So, before the end…I wished to have you know the feelings you have given me… Thank you, Kazamaru." A tear fell down Rei's face as she began to fade away from view. "Thank you, for everything… Goodbye."

"Rei!" Ryugi ran ahead, grasping for her, but it was already too late. She had already faded away. "Rei…" Ryugi fell to his knees and his body crumpled, his fist striking the ground below him. "Damn…"

"You really care for her, don't you Kazamaru-kun?"

Ryugi turned to spy a semi-familiar face staring back at him. A young man only slightly younger than himself, wearing a white school shirt and black pants, complete with white shoes, silver hair, and red eyes. Kaworu Nagisa floated down and stood next to Ryugi.

"You? But how?" Ryugi stood and looked at the young man, puzzled.

"A side effect of merging with the Other. I can contact you, but only when there is no interference from the outside. You, of course, can contact me any time you like, I just cannot respond to you. At least not directly." He looked to Ryugi with his red eyes. "So then, do you care for her, Kazamaru-kun?"

"You already know the answer to that…"

"Yes, I do, but perhaps you do not understand what I am truly asking. Do you love her, Kazamaru-kun?" Ryugi blinked and he felt his stomach flutter. "I told you before that you are special, Kazamaru-kun. If you remain as you are now, it is very possible that you will all die. This is not a decision to be making lightly."

"Nagisa, I don't understand what you're asking me. What decision?"

"If you love the First Child, totally and completely, you would do anything, give anything for her to be safe, no matter the cost to yourself, would you not?"

Ryugi thought for a moment, not following Kaworu's line of logic, but he understood the question well enough to answer. "I… Yes, I'd give anything to keep her safe, to protect her and everyone else."

"Would you do something to save her, knowing that, after doing so, you would never again be exactly the same person you were before?"

"Yes… I would." Kaworu smiled. It was a warm smile that made Ryugi slightly uncomfortable, but safe at the same time. "So then, Kazamaru, do you love the First Child? Do you love Ayanami?"

Ryugi's mind filled with images of the times they'd spent together. He remembered their first meeting, as abrupt as it was. He remembered speaking to her in the mountains at the lake, watching the stars overhead, and he remembered her sharing tea with him. And even more recently he remembered the nights where they would sleep together, holding one another until morning came, when she'd look into his eyes, smile, and greet him. He'd cared for her greatly, but only now did he realize how much she meant to him. He loved her, fully and completely. She had shared her heart with him before the end, and now, he desired for nothing more than a world where he could share his heart with her.

"Yes. I love her. I love her more than anyone and anything…"

"You humans are such strange creatures, you know? But then again, you are not all human yourself, Kazamaru-kun." Ryugi looked to Kaworu, shocked as the young man placed his hand over Ryugi's heart. "Your mother was different from your father, Kazamaru-kun. Your mother was like me."

"Like you?" Ryugi took a step back, but Kaworu's hand remained on his chest as Ryugi began to feel hot where the hand touched his black plugsuit. "You mean… My mother was—"

"Born from Adam, the first Angel. Sealed for millennia at the South Pole by the Lance of Loginus. But there was a time before that where Adam was able to flourish." Ryugi's chest began to burn more and he winced, trying to pull free, but he could not, and Kaworu continued to press against him, his hand slowly sinking into Ryugi's plugsuit. "When Lilith came smashing to Earth, most of our early brothers and sisters were destroyed in the resulting impact, which also destroyed Lilith's Lance. Your texts refer to this as First Impact. Having nothing else to do, the Lance sealed Adam away, and allowed Lilith to flourish and prosper, eventually seeding all life on the planet with you, the Lilin, humans." Ryugi watched in horror as Kaworu's hand literally sank into his stomach, and he began to feel a burning heat spread from his core to his entire body. He grit his teeth and balled his hands into fists as the pain overtook him, preventing him from even pulling away.

"Your mother took the form of a Lilin being and wandered the world for ages. Being immortal by the Fruit of Life, these times were nothing to her, until Second Impact occurred, and suddenly her world changed. She took pity on these creatures, and betrayed her brothers and sisters, attaching herself to one of them, a male scientist working for a secret organization. This male was your father, Kazamaru-kun. They preformed a forbidden union, and two children were born, a boy, and a girl: you, and your sister. Eventually, the organization found out about their union, and your parents and their children were killed, or so they believed. Somehow, Kazamaru-kun, you fell through their fingers, and lived to your current age, holding immense potential within you."

The searing pain intensified and Ryugi's vision blurred, his skull feeling as if someone had poured burning hot water straight down his spine. But despite the pain, he managed to speak, uttering a simple question. "…What are you doing…to me?" Kaworu smiled his hand still within Ryugi's body as he spoke again.

"Your Doctor Akagi would call it contamination, but what I am doing, Kazamaru-kun, is making you like me. Being birthed by Lilith and Adam, you already have the Fruit of Knowledge within you, though not the entire fruit, but you lack the ability to act as I do, as I did, independent of the goals brought forth by the others. I will give you part of the Fruit of Life within this being. You said you loved the First Child, Kazamaru-kun, that you would do anything to save her, even if it meant sacrificing part of yourself. When I am done, you will be capable of many things, the least of which will be piloting your Eva like you have never done before. But there will be costs to come as a result. You will effectively be a child of Adam, and as such, it is very possible that NERV will become your enemy and try to destroy you. But it is all for the sake of the First Child, for your love for her, and that, I believe, should be enough for you."

As he finished, Kaworu pulled his hand free of Ryugi's stomach, and he felt warmth there as the pain faded. There was a warm sensation flowing through him now, and he felt energized by it.

"That warmth you feel is the piece of the Fruit of Life you now have within you. It will energize you and give you nourishment to the point that you will no longer require food or rest, unless you choose to partake of these human habits. Your body will heal quickly from injury, fight off disease, and it grants you amazing energy. Your determination and willpower will become manifest as the light of your soul, an AT Field. Your mind will no longer be closed to the sensations of others as it was before. You are in command of your own AT Field."

Kaworu took a few steps back and smiled. "You are in control of your own destiny now, Kazamaru-kun. I shall help you when I can, but you must learn to rely on your own strength." Kaworu began to fade away as he finished speaking, but Ryugi spoke up quickly.

"Nagisa! Why…? Why are you doing all this?"

Kaworu seemed lost in thought for a moment as he pondered, before smiling once again and speaking once more as he continued to fade. "I am Tabris, the Angel of Free Will. I have the right to choose my own path. Your mother's decision was one I initially did not understand. The first to show me that the Lilin culture was worth saving was Shinji-kun. You do not deserve to die as a people, Kazamaru-kun. I have done this as I can no longer act towards that goal of giving humanity a future of happiness and peace. It was not within my power. But I can always choose, and I have chosen you, Kazamaru-kun, to carry on for your race. I have passed my gift of choice on to you, and coupled it with the power of your knowledge and will. In my stead, you will be able to make Ikari-kun happy, and the First Child happy as well. I've stayed as long as I can, but I will always be here within the Eva." Kaworu continued to fade away as Ryugi watched, the young man saying one more thing. "Now go, Kazamaru-kun. The First Child is waiting for you, and your people need you."

XxXxXxX

"The Angel has breached the final armored plate. It has a direct line to Headquarters…" Aoba read the readouts and the room shook, debris from above crashing to the ground below.

"Order all non combat personnel to evacuate immediately. If the Angel reaches the core of this base we will self-destruct the entire complex." Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki gave the order and Maya sounded the alarm, red lights flashing across the control room and the entire base.

"Wait a minute, Sub-Commander. We're getting some very strange readings from Unit 0X. The sync rate is reading steady at a full 100%, and we're reading an energy signature… Ritsuko, you'd better take a look at this!" Misato tapped a button and the data scrolling across the screen appeared on the main viewscreen. All sync readings were perfectly in sync with the pilot. Everything was literally perfect.

"That shouldn't be possible. The only way that should happen is if the Eva and the pilot were literally the same being. Wait a minute! That energy signature, the pattern!"

As the NERV techs looked on, the pattern of Unit 0X shifted from orange to blue, to orange, and then finally shifted to green after more rapid changes.

"Energy spike from Unit 0X! It's identical to the signature detected during the last Angel battle!"

"Put it onscreen! Now!" Misato shouted as the screen snapped to one of the city's perimeter cameras. A bright light was emanating from Unit 0X as the unit lifted itself up, tenderly placing the fallen Unit 00 off to the side before turning to face the Angel across the battlefield. The eyes of the Unit burned with light as it let out a thunderous roar as a flash of light rolled across the Eva's form, all damage being repaired in a similar fashion to the Angel. As it stood, roaring its challenge, green irises appeared in the eyeholes of the head armor, and wings broke free from the back of the Eva once again, a halo forming above it.

"It's that same form as before…" Misato looked on, as did the rest of the control team.

"The Eva's true form must be that creature…" Ritsuko spoke…

"Let's hope it can take on the target before it's too late."

XxXxXxX

It was the easiest thing in the world. Ryugi could feel everything the Eva felt, he could feel its power flowing into him, and his power flowing into the Eva. They were connected, fighting with both of their power. He remembered hearing Rei say she was bonded to her Eva…is this what that felt like? He'd have to think about it later. He felt immense power at his core, different than last time. It was time to see what he could do.

He gripped the controls, but he found them sluggish. Instead, he simply thought the action, and in and instant, the Eva's body extended its arm, shining energy gathering in the palm.

"…_Kazamaru-kun. Grasp the energy, shape it to your will, you are in control. Infinite power is at your command. Use it to create something that will allow you to win and overcome..."_

The voice stirred in his mind, and Ryugi pulled more energy from his core, willing it into a shape. Something that could defeat any foe that stood between he and Ayanami, between him and the future where they could be together. The energy shifted to red in color, expanding and growing, twin prongs extending outward. The red Lance of Loginus began to form in his hand, but no, that wasn't what he wanted, that wasn't what he desired. He wanted a weapon that could destroy any foe, but he didn't want to hide at range. His spirit burned, he wanted to look his enemy in the eye, and bring his might down on them.

The Lance pulsed and shifted to pure energy yet again, slowly taking another shape. If the energy he felt was the light of his soul, then nothing represented Ryugi's soul like the shimmering sword that took up position in his right hand. A semi-transparent blade, shimmering as blue as the Unit's AT Field, seeming to burn with a white flame at the very edge, a sword forged from fire and passion itself. For Ryugi, there could be no more powerful weapon. He stared across the field as the Angel roared its own challenge, red energy surging along its limbs as twin crystalline spikes shot from its arms, creating twin weapons. It was time to see what he could do…

In a blink, Unit 0X shot forward, propelled by a ferocious wing beat from the translucent feathery wings that flowed away from its back. The Red AT Field shot up as Ryugi struck it dead on, but with a shout he brought the blade down, the sword sparking with power as the edge, tempered by his resolve, cut through the field with little effort, the backlash of power from the slash raging outward with such ferocity that the Angel was thrown backward, a torrent of white flame enveloping the beast, a terrible gash erupting down the middle of its body, blood gushing from the fresh wound.

The black beast surged with energy as both hands shot up, feet digging into the ground as crystals formed up around the arms and unleashed a tremendous beam of energy directly towards the form of Unit 0X. But Ryugi roared and lifted his left hand into the beam, his AT Field shimmering as the beam sprayed to the sides harmlessly. This trick was getting old. The blade in his right shot across as the AT Field dropped, the cutting force from the blade bisecting the energy blast from the Angel straight down the middle as it slammed into its arms, tearing them apart and splaying them open, flesh, bone, and blood oozing to the ground as the Angel shrieked and roared, glittering crystal shards falling all around.

Ryugi didn't waste time. The left arm of Unit 0X shot down, its AT Field flaring as twin fountains of blood burst from the Angel's removed arms, the limbs landing on the city streets below, the fleshy remnants twitching aimlessly. Another slash from the sword and the legs of the Angels were removed in the same gruesome fashion. Blood sprayed free from the torso and removed legs as Ryugi closed the distance, the red fluids coating the white armor of the White Eva as the torso of the Angel fell to the ground.

With a ferocious stomp, the Eva's white boot slammed into the teeth protecting the core of the Angel, the bony formations shattering from the force as Ryugi pinned his victim to the ground once again. The eyes of the Angel began to flare with light, but with a stomp of Unit 0X's other foot, the top of the Angel's head was splattered across the street. All that was left was the core, the Angel's body twitching as it tried to regenerate or attack in any way. But with a furious stab, the blue blade pierced deep into the Angel's very heart, blood pouring from the stab, coloring the White Eva as red as the fallen Unit 02 as the core burned with the same white fire as before, the Angel shrieking despite having no head, and its remains burned in white.

As Ryugi removed the blade and began to walk free, the flesh of the Angel bubbled and boiled, deforming before it burst into red, a rain of blood coating Unit 0X and the surrounding area of the city. The black Angel was finally defeated.

XxXxXxX

The control room erupted into cheers, some more quietly toned down than others. Ritsuko sipped her coffee as she recorded data from the incident. Maya hugged Aoba, who sheepishly hugged her back, and Hyuga spoke to the both of them. Meanwhile, Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki simply stared quietly at the screen as Misato moved next to him and spoke up.

"I guess that means we've won."

"Indeed it does, Major. For the moment at least we can celebrate. But as soon as possible, I want Unit 0X back in lockdown and under quarantine."

"Is something troubling you, Sir?" Misato watched as the elderly commander adjusted his uniform, pulling it down to remove the creases that had formed as he sighed, looking back to the main screen as the wings of the unit faded along with the halo, and fell to one knee, the Entry Plug ejecting and the pilot jumping out and beginning the long climb down towards the fallen Unit 00.

"Perhaps…" The Sub-Commander turned and faced away from the quizzical major. "When possible, Major, I would like you to do me a favor."

"A favor, Sub-Commander?"

"Yes. I would like you to send the Pilot of Unit 0X to my home. I wish to discuss something with him." Misato looked astonished and answered.

"Of course, Sir, but, if I may be so bold… Wouldn't it be easier to simply see him in your office here?" The Sub-Commander finished fixing his uniform and started to head out of the control room.

"Indeed it would, Major." The Sub-Commander didn't give Misato any more of an answer than that, and promptly left the control room.

With her commanding officers, both of them, out of the picture, Misato simply continued to go on about her duties. She had pilots to recover, after all.

XxXxXxX

Shinji Ikari awoke sometime later in the hospital, staring up at the same familiar ceiling he'd seen many times before. The only difference this time is that he wanted to get out of bed as soon as possible. He blinked and raised an arm, seeing a multitude of bandages. He flexed his hand and it was quite sore, especially his palm, but the rest of him felt all right. He was a little dizzy and became aware of a bandage across his forehead as well as his other hand. He'd been pretty well beat up it would seem. He sighed and flopped back down into the hospital bed, feeling achy.

He glanced around, for once noticing that there was a curtain drawn around his bed and the lights had been turned down low. How long had be been out? He listened and heard voices coming from outside, the usual din of nurses, doctors, patients and other employees moving around and going about their business as usual, albeit hushed. It was then that he heard a soft voice in the dim light beyond the curtain.

"…Shinji?"

Shinji's voice faltered in his throat, and instantly, his eyes began to tear up. He continued to whimper and sniff as the curtain was pulled aside, revealing a sight that made him bury his face in his arms, crying hysterically. It was Asuka. It was Asuka, and she was alive, dressed in a set of blue hospital robes with bandages around her head, her right arm wrapped with a splint and secured with even more bandages and white tape. The redhead looked at him and smiled softly, feeling her eyes get misty as well, and gently placed a hand on his back, a sniffle coming from her as she spoke.

"…You dummy."

XxXxXxX

Night had fallen over the Geofront as Rei Ayanami looked out at the expansive base, eyeing the hole where the now destroyed Angel had managed to penetrate all the armored plates. Repair crews were already on scene, the bottom being capped off so that solid concrete and steel supports could be lowered into place to plug the hole, and new sections of armored plate could be set to repair the damage. This spot was one of her favorite places. It was the hospital's garden area, an oversized balcony that overlooked the Geofront with rows of trees along the sides, flowering plants, benches, and a fountain in the center for the calming sound of running water. The smells and sounds of the place always allowed her to calm herself and think on a multitude of subjects. Right now, however, she simply stood near the railing, hospital clothing on, arms and hands wrapped in bandages as the night air tussled her blue hair.

"I thought I might find you here, Rei…"

She jumped a little at his voice, but settled as his arms wrapped around her shoulders from the back, and Ryugi pulled her into a warm hug. She blushed and lifted her hands up to wrap them around his arms, closing her eyes and taking in his scent. It was comforting, light, even if it seemed somehow different than it had been before. For a while, the two of them simply stood there on the balcony overlooking the base, nothing on their minds except the other person beside them.

"…Rei? Can I ask you something?" Rei opened her eyes and pulled his arms tighter around her body as she nodded.

"I believe you already have, Kazamaru…" Ryugi chuckled.

"Not that. Something different…" Rei nodded softly and Ryugi continued. "Would you still accept me…even if I was different from everyone else?" Rei was silent for a moment. She did not fully understand, but Kazamaru had always been there for her. What he was asking did not make any sense.

"You are already different from everyone else, Kazamaru… You are you, no matter how different you may be. You will never not be you…" Rei pulled herself free from Ryugi's embrace slowly, and Ryugi let her go as she turned to face him, her eyes soft. "It was you who helped me to understand every person is different. We are not all the same, and each of us has a purpose." She lowered her head slightly as a blush crossed her features. "You will always be you…to me, Kazamaru…"

Ryugi smiled and moved close, once more embracing the blue haired girl with a warm hug. After a moment, Rei closed her eyes and returned the embrace pulling him tightly to her. The more time she spent with him, the less she wanted to leave him each time. But as she hugged him, she felt his heartbeat against her chest, and soft warmth began to flow across her body. It made her feel nervous, but safe and secure at the same time. It made her want to never leave his side. This warmth…this warmth was not her own.

"…Kazamaru?"

"You shared your heart with me… I felt your warmth flowing around inside me. I felt your fears of me leaving your side, of leaving you alone. I felt the strength of your desire to be with me and only me…"

Rei's heart beat faster and faster as the warmth continued to flow through her body. She clung to him and buried her face in his shoulder, softly nuzzling the side of his head.

"Rei…" She pulled her head away from his shoulder, blinking, and looked into his eyes. And as she did, the next words that left his mouth made her eyes fill with tears as she smiled.

"I… I love you, Rei."

The first time they had kissed, it had been soft and tender, a warm but awkward feeling. But the second time they kissed, Rei felt them meet together and wanted nothing more than to feel him against her. Her cheeks felt damp and cool as the breeze dried her tears, but warm as her cheeks flushed in a blush. Her chest felt hot and tingly all at once, and her whole body felt warm all over. Ryugi didn't have to hear her say it. For the first time in his life, he could feel it. He could actually feel her love for him washing over him like a wave, emanating from her heart and chest, which was still pressed against his in a loving embrace. This was what it was like for people when their AT Fields did not block them off from the feelings or thoughts of others, he thought… And in that brief, brief moment on the balcony, Ryugi Kazamaru and Rei Ayanami knew what it felt like to truly be one with one another, with no secrets, no shame, nothing but pure honesty and passion filling their bodies with warmth, and light.

XxXxXxX


	10. Chapter 10: Unrequited

Disclaimer:

I do not own any characters in this fic except for Ryugi Kazamaru and his Eva, Unit-0X (If I did own Evangelion, Shinji would have gotten Rei, but he had to choose Asuka… At least as far as the original series! Much love for Rebuild 2.0!). Evangelion and all related articles are property of GAINAX.

'This stands for a thought'

"This for said dialog"

This for written or typed text

\\ This equals a flashback/

Italics are for radio dialogue or other such disembodied voices

(And this for sound effects, author's comments, or physical noises or actions)

So, after rewriting a vast portion of my previous chapters, we come to a milestone, Chapter 10. The Sub-Commander wishes to speak to Pilot Kazamaru. Ryugi has confessed his love to Rei, and effectively become a second Angel of Free Will. Shinji and Asuka continue to grow closer, but Asuka feels dejected. And despite all that is happening at Nerv, Seele and Commander Ikari seem to have their own plans placed in jeopardy due to the behavior of Rei and the White Eva. How much longer can things continue as they are? Plots twist and turn in Chapter 10 of Destiny's Power: Strength of the Heart – Unrequited. If you've read this far, I beg of you to review. I can't stress enough how much they mean to me.

- Pilot Ikari-Kun

Chapter 10: Unrequited

The whole day seemed to be a blur to Ryugi Kazamaru. Time was strange when you didn't have to eat or sleep. You had more time to think things over, which in the case of Ryugi meant more worrying about the meeting he would soon have. It had been a week since he had defeated the black Angel, and since he had been discharged from the hospital with a clean bill of health after just two days. The doctors were amazed at the speed of his recovery, calling it a miracle, but nonetheless, they hadn't asked any questions.

Most of the time after his discharge was spent with Rei. Her injuries were more severe than the injuries of the others, and there was no place he wanted to be more than at her side. He'd even stayed at her side while she slept, holding her hand in his as nurses would come by and comment on how cute it was as they changed her bandages or brought her meals. If he was not at her side in her room, he walked with her to the garden and around the hospital itself, always holding her hand.

They would talk about many things. It didn't matter what the subject was. The thing that really mattered was being close to her rather than the topic of conversation itself. She smiled at him more freely and openly now. It was such a stark contrast to the lonely girl that he had met just a few months ago when he first came to Tokyo-III. Rei was a happy girl now, full of warmth and kindness. Her gentle way of speaking or squeezing his hand softly when they were alone showed her affection as plain as day, and any time he wished Ryugi could feel her love and trust in him.

The last few days had truly been wonderful, beautiful times of which Ryugi had enjoyed every moment. But now, as he stood at the gate of the Sub-Commander's home just outside Tokyo-III, all he could feel was anxiety. He glanced once more at the strip of paper in his hand where Misato had scribbled the address of Sub-Command Fuyutsuki's home. The house in front of him was small, but nothing like his or Rei's apartment. Green trees lined the short walkway, and the house itself, despite a semi-traditional design, was also quite modern. Despite his age, it seemed the Sub-Commander had a taste for the future as well. Ryugi leaned forward and tapped the buzzer, waiting a moment before a voice came over the speaker, obviously not the Sub-Commander's.

"_State your business and identity."_

"Uh…I'm Pilot Kazamaru, I was told I was to meet the Sub-Commander at this address." The speaker was silent for a time before the same voice replied back.

"_The Sub-Commander has been expecting you. Someone shall escort you shortly."_

The speaker went silent once again and Ryugi continued to stand around, waiting. The summer heat was starting to get to him as he spied a man in a black suit and sunglasses, obviously one of Nerv's personal security agents from its Department of Security Intelligence, walking along the path as two more took up positions on either side of the main entrance into the house itself. The agent paused on the other side of the gate.

"Your Identification card, Pilot Kazamaru." Ryugi noticed that it wasn't a question. He slipped his hand into his book bag and he noticed the agent's hand casually lift up his jacket and place his hand on his waist, clearly showing his sidearm. They were nothing if not on task. After a few more seconds Ryugi pulled out his wallet and offered his ID Card to the agent. The agent took the card and examined it visually, before reaching to his interior jacket pocket and grabbing a small pen-sized object, swiping the card through a small slot in it. A clear plastic circle near the top of the device blinked green and the agent handed the card back to Ryugi.

As Ryugi placed the card back in his wallet and placed his wallet back into his bag, the gate opened and the agent motioned for Ryugi to follow him up the path towards the front of the house. Ryugi spied a small rock garden in front of the house as he was lead up the stairs, and remarked at how clean it seemed to be. Despite the chaos that everyone in Tokyo-III dealt with, the Sub-Commander's home was surprisingly calm and tranquil. As he reached the front door, one of the agents opened it, the other having fallen behind, while the third off to the side placed his hand out in the way of Ryugi.

"Your bag, Pilot Kazamaru."

As he offered the bag to the agent, the one who had opened the front door of the house waved a wand up and down, checking Ryugi for any sign of metallic objects, giving an affirmative signal to the one who held Ryugi's bag. The agent then allowed Ryugi to enter the house, the other continuing to follow behind him. The house, though on the outside was very tranquil and calm, was quite different on the inside. Bookshelves lined the walls with titles ranging across a variety of different subjects. Papers and files seemed strewn across the main table, and file cabinets were open, some with files sticking up, lines of red tape marking important entries.

"Ah, Pilot Kazamaru..."

Ryugi turned to spy the Sub-Commander walking through a door off to the right, spying an office crammed with even more paperwork and file cabinets. The older man was wearing a white buttoned shirt with the sleeves unbuttoned and rolled up to his biceps. The collar was devoid of a tie, and he wore dark green slacks with white socks. It was fairly strange to see one of his commanding officers in such a relaxed and unofficial getup.

"Yes, Sir. I was told you had wished to see me."

"Of course, please, follow me."

Ryugi moved to follow the Sub-Commander, the agent still following behind Ryugi as he moved. However, the Sub-Commander stopped and spoke to the trailing agent.

"It's alright. I'm quite certain the young man isn't going to kidnap me. You may wait here."

"Yes, Sub-Commander."

The agent then took up a position on the inside of the door and Fuyutsuki motioned for Ryugi to follow him into the room off to the side. Ryugi walked into the room and saw that it was indeed just as crammed with papers and books as he'd originally seen. A computer was on the desk as well, the logo of Kyoto University acting as a screensaver. On the walls were various framed degrees, the most prominent showing a doctorate in Metaphysical Biology. Another included an award of some kind for teacher of the year presented to "Professor Kozo Fuyutsuki" some number of years ago. So he had been a Professor at some point. Ryugi hadn't been aware. Regardless, another door was slid open and the Sub-Commander walked out into a sitting room, motioning for Ryugi to enter ahead of him.

"Please, take a seat."

The sitting room was pleasant. A table with a pitcher of something sitting on top complete with glasses and a few chairs sat upon a worn outdoor rug, and a large screened-in section overlooked the mountains and red sea beyond Tokyo-III. Before Second Impact the view was likely quite lovely, Ryugi thought. Even with a red sea, the mountain view was still a nice change of pace from the muted grays and darker colors of the city. Ryugi moved and took a seat on the opposite side of the main table, spying a small table with a few more books placed on it, with one book sitting on top of the piece of furniture, sitting next to the chair that the Sub-Commander settled into.

"You'll have to forgive the security, but ever since my kidnapping I've taken extra precautions to ensure my safety."

"Of course, Sub-Comma—" The older man raised a hand.

"Please, outside of duties and obligations, 'Professor' will do. It's always been a title that suited me the best."

"Of course, Professor."

"That's better. Would you care for something to drink?"

"No thank you, Sir, I'm not thirsty."

"I see." The older man sighed and shrugged, picking up the pitcher and pouring two glasses, one for Ryugi anyway and one for himself, of what appeared to be iced tea. "No sense in it going to waste, then." He took a sip and leaned back in his chair, noticing that the young man before him was still incredibly tense, and understandably so.

"Well, then, let me start by saying that you can relax, Pilot Kazamaru. I called you here specifically because I wished to speak with you about something of a personal nature." Ryugi relaxed a bit, but looked confused

"Personal nature, Sir?"

"Yes." The older man took another sip of his iced tea and looked to Ryugi once more, setting the glass down on the table, crossing his legs, and interlacing his fingers. "I'll be honest with you, Pilot Kazamaru. I called you here because I wanted to get a feel for the kind of person you are. Since you came to us you've performed several…incredible feats, easily on par with those of your fellow pilots, and some even surpassing them"

Ryugi bristled a bit at the mention of his exploits. Normally such comments from a superior officer would have made one swell with pride and gratitude, but with Ryugi, all it did was make him feel nervous. However, as the "Professor" spoke, Ryugi felt a sense not of suspicious inquisition, but a feeling of honest curiosity, and even more strangely, a sense of anxiety. He silently wondered what the Sub-Commander of Nerv's First Branch could possibly be anxious about, but he shook the thought from his head as the man continued to speak.

"Not only that, but your drive for these feats has been consistent and has almost always involved one of your fellow pilots, Rei Ayanami." Ryugi grew noticeably pale and even blushed slightly at the mention of his motivation, as the Professor had called it. However, the man simply chuckled and continued. "Don't worry, I'm not going to go around talking to anyone about your living arrangement, and in fact, I've gone out of my way to try and hide it from the Security Department."

That caused Ryugi to really become confused. Why would the second in command go out of his way to hide such a strange and personal thing? It wasn't adding up to him at all. "But, Sir, if I may… Why would you do that?"

The older man sighed and lowered his tone, his face becoming more serious. "Because, Pilot Kazamaru, there are things going on inside Nerv, things so secretive and under wraps that only a select few know them, and that does not include even some of the command staff." Ryugi looked taken aback and stood from his chair, worried. But the older man raised a hand and continued.

"Sit down, Pilot Kazamaru. The only reason I'm even discussing this with you is because I feel that you and I, ultimately, want the same things out of life. If you want to learn what is going on, I will tell you, but once you know, there is no going back. Despite what I think on our views, the bigger reason is that you, whether you realize it or not, are also involved, and have been before you even set foot in Tokyo-III."

It was too much. Ryugi could hardly contain his thoughts. He simply didn't understand what was going on. The, arguably, second most powerful man in the world was talking to him about secret dealings, and that he was somehow involved in them.

"So, you effectively have two choices, Kazamaru. The first is the most obvious. You can leave now, I will not report any of this to Commander Ikari or anyone else, and you may go on living your life as you see fit, no worse or better off than you are now." He took another sip of the iced tea before continuing. "I won't lie, Kazamaru. It is very possible that route is the safest course of action you could take, but you don't strike me as the kind of person to leave their fate in the hands of another."

Ryugi nodded.

"The second course of action is that we sit here for a while, drink some iced tea, and I tell you exactly what's going on behind the scenes at Nerv. It is the choice that may very well place your life at risk, and possibly my life as well. It is also possible that you could pick the first choice, but decide that the desire to know is unbearable. That could cause you to start asking questions on your own, and that, most certainly, will get you erased. At least if you choose the second option, you will have me working for you as best as I can."

Ryugi simply stared in shock at the Professor as the older man looked at him, sizing him up, before continuing once again.

"So, the choice is yours, Kazamaru."

As the older man simply looked to Ryugi, patiently awaiting his response, Ryugi quietly considered his options. He knew that the Sub-Commander had placed a huge amount of trust in him. No doubt he would be risking his own safety to even tell Ryugi this much, especially if anyone found out. He had mentioned the possibility of being erased, not killed, erased. And the word carried with it an entirely different meaning. But, he thought back to the initial comments made by the man. He thought the both of them were similar, and that they both wanted the same things out of life. Not only that, but he'd gone out of his way to hide the fact that he and Rei had been living together, something that, while odd, spoke volumes about how much this man obviously wanted to protect something. Putting that much on the line for something, no matter what it was, showed the strength of the man's resolve, but still, Ryugi had one question for him.

"If I may, Professor… Why are you even offering me this?" The older man huffed and a grin appeared on his face as he took another sip of his tea, leaning back in his chair and staring up at the ceiling of the sitting room as he responded.

"Because, Kazamaru, I've been trapped into this downward spiral for far too long, and while it may seem terribly selfish of me, you might just be the one thing that may yet set all of this right."

That hadn't been at all what Ryugi had been expecting, but he felt nothing from the Professor that made him doubt the legitimacy of the man's answer. For better or for worse, the man was putting his life on the line for his beliefs, and that was something that Ryugi could understand, and get behind. He knew that his decision here would completely change events in his life, but if he was already involved, then he at least deserved the right to know all the information, and so, he spoke.

"Alright…" He sighed and sat back in the chair, steeling himself for whatever the older man was about to say. "I'm listening. For better or for worse, I'll listen." The Sub-Commander gave a genuine smile and sighed in what Ryugi felt was likely relief.

"I'm glad to hear you say that, Kazamaru. But before we start, I must ask you a serious question. If you could have anything in the world, anything at all, what would it be?" Ryugi seemed puzzled by the question. It was certainly odd to ask such a thing after the seemingly dire circumstances that the man had spoken of earlier.

"Well…" Ryugi fidgeted for a moment before speaking. "I guess… I guess I'd want a world were everyone could be happy, or have a chance at being happy, and…where I could live together with Ayanami…" Fuyutsuki smiled.

"Then I was right, we're both similar in that regard. I prefer a world where people continue to live, even if it is filled with sin. As long as humankind continues to live and strive towards tomorrow, they have a chance to be happy. That was her wish as well…"

"Sir?" Ryugi looked confused once again, and Fuyutsuki reached for the book on top of the table at his side. He flipped through a few pages until something caught Ryugi's eye. It was a photograph, obviously aged, but in good condition. Fuyutsuki looked at it a moment before passing it to Ryugi.

"Her name was Yui. Yui Ikari." Ryugi paused before he could glance at the picture, looking to the elder man again.

"Ikari? Isn't that—"

"Yes, it is. She was Shinji's mother, and she is also the late wife of Commander Gendo Ikari." He sighed. "She was also…one of my students."

Ryugi looked at the image. The woman in the photo was beautiful. She couldn't have been older than about her mid twenties in the picture. Next to her was quite clearly Commander Gendo Ikari, and in her arms was a baby, probably no more than a few months old. Several things struck him instantly in the picture. The first was that the Commander was smiling, something Ryugi had never seen him do, and the second was an almost instant recognition of the woman's face. She looked strangely familiar, even though Ryugi had never seen her before. But as he looked at her smile, it struck him. He'd seen that smile before…

"She… She looks just like…"

"Just like Ayanami, correct?" Ryugi nodded and handed the picture back to Fuyutsuki, who took it for a moment and admired it, before slipping it back into the pages of the book and set it back on the small table. "As far as I am aware, that is the only surviving photograph of Yui Ikari, taken very shortly after Shinji's birth. After her death, her husband, Gendo Ikari, burned every photograph of her that he owned."

"But, why would he do that?"

"I've never been quite sure of that myself, but I can imagine it was because he did not want to be reminded of his loss of her. It was too painful for his heart to bear." Fuyutsuki sighed. "How would you react if Ayanami was suddenly taken from you?" Ryugi looked away for a moment. "It's alright, you don't have to answer, but I'm certain it would be the single most crushing thing you would ever experience, and my guess is that your life would never be the same afterwards, correct?" Ryugi nodded.

"But…I don't see how this has anything to do with that is going on behind the scenes at Nerv, or how I'm related." Fuyutsuki nodded, taking another sip of his iced tea.

"You'd be surprised to know that Yui Ikari is the single biggest reason that I called you here today, on multiple fronts. Quite honestly, none of this would be happening the same way if she were not involved."

Ryugi couldn't understand how one woman could be the biggest player in any of this. How did she at all relate to Nerv fighting Angels? How did she relate to him being involved in anything? And he still didn't understand why she looked so much like Rei.

"I can see you're still puzzled, and rightfully so." Fuyutsuki adjusted his position by switching the direction of his crossed legs and shifting slightly in his seat, and his face became more serious. "Kazamaru, what I'm about to tell you is beyond top-secret. It may all together shock you, anger you, and completely change your perception of Nerv. After my telling you this, only four people inside Nerv will know the full truth. I apologize in advance, because this is not easy to accept, even for those who know. But before I start, I want you to tell me what you already know… And I assume you already know a great deal from two very recent experiences…"

Ryugi was unsure about how the Sub-Commander had known about his experiences, or what exactly he already knew, but Ryugi had no reason to hide them after what had already been discussed.

"…I know about Adam and Lilith. I know that the soul of Kaworu Nagisa is inside my Evangelion. I know about a forbidden union of some sort, and I know that I'm effectively an offspring of a similar forbidden union, although Nagisa said that I wasn't exactly complete..." Ryugi looked noticeably worried as he began his final statement. "And…after my previous experience inside the Eva…he effectively made me like him… A Child of Adam."

Fuyutsuki was noticeably shocked by the final admission, and Ryugi could sense that he was somewhat frightened, but he soon calmed himself and spoke once more.

"Believe it or not, Kazamaru, you being as such might just give you the ability to protect yourself in the future, but… For now, it seems that your discussions with the soul of Nagisa have informed you of what has transpired to a degree. However, what you do not know is that, in effect, the Fifth Child's soul is in fact the soul of Adam, the First Angel. What you also may not know is that, ultimately, Angels, humans, Evas, we're all the same. Angels are humans that have given up a human form, and Evas are simply Angels given a human form and combined with a human soul. All Evangelion units are born from Adam's DNA, except for Evangelion Unit 01, which was born from the DNA of Lili-." Ryugi stood, shocked and stopped the Professor as he spoke.

"Wait… Hold on a second! You're telling me that my Evangelion is really an Angel, which is really a human, born from the DNA of Adam, and, with the inclusion of Nagisa's soul, which is really Adam's, that my Eva unit is effectively Adam reincarnated, and under the control of a human pilot?" Fuyutsuki sighed and took yet another sip of his tea, which was beginning to run low by now. As he reached for the pitcher and poured himself another glass, he replied.

"You catch on quickly, Kazamaru. But that isn't the half of it. Not only is your Unit effectively Adam reincarnated, but currently, Nerv has the capability to perform a 'Forbidden Union' as you've come to know it, between Adam, and Lilith were all the cards arranged in just such a way. And thus, by doing so, would effectively unleash Third Impact upon the world." Ryugi blinked, and the realization that Nerv effectively held the keys to the very thing that the Eva Pilots were fighting to protect sank in.

"But… But why…? Why would they want to do that?"

"Not they, Kazamaru, them."

"Them? With all due respect, Professor, you're not making any sense…"

"Them, Kazamaru. It is all to satisfy two different wishes by two separate entities, both of which know the plans of the other, and who are only holding a temporary cease-fire while they attempt to secretly out-do the other. And this silent feud, all of it, has effectively come about because of the actions of one person. And that person, Kazamaru, is Yui Ikari." Ryugi slumped back into his chair.

"This is the information that places your life at risk, Kazamaru, and mine as well, as it has for so long. One of those entities is a secretive group calling themselves Seele. This group of secretive men plan to perform the Forbidden Union in order to bring all of Mankind together in what they believe is the final phase of its evolution, something called Instrumentality, where all life, all the souls of the life on earth are together in one collective existence. Here all human life would live together, each person completely a part of the other with no secrets and no mental walls dividing us. To know about this plan and to go against it, will eventually lead to one's death if they do not submit, or have the power to go against it."

Ryugi simply could not respond, he sat listening, taking it all in, as the Professor continued after another sip of his tea.

"Several years ago, a young woman, the daughter of one of Seele's members, decided that she had her own plans for Mankind, and decided that she would try and act on them. Seele caught wind of her plan, and decided that they would remove her. However, the woman was a step ahead, and before she could be erased, sealed herself in a place where Seele's far-reaching influences could not reach her, inside Evangelion Unit 01, and that woman was Yui Ikari."

"So…Shinji's mother…"

"Yes. Shinji's mother did not truly die, but was absorbed into Unit 01 much as you were into your own Evangelion. But, you were able to escape because you wanted to. Yui did not want to leave, and instead chose to remain inside Unit 01 to this day."

"But why would she do that? Why would she leave behind her son and her husband like that? I don't understand…" Fuyutsuki smiled faintly and took a few long gulps of his tea, sighing afterward.

"Yui believed in a world where humans could keep living and be happy, where their existence would be validated for all time. Seele would not allow her to see that goal. In order to create a bold new future for Mankind, she sacrificed her life, and her own happiness for what she saw as the best for Mankind itself, so that Seele would not be able to prevent her directly, and by placing her soul into Unit 01, she assured herself her existence for the foreseeable future. But, before she died, she confided in one person. To this day I don't fully understand her choice or reasoning behind doing so." Fuyutsuki took another long sip of his tea while Ryugi spoke up.

"It was you, wasn't it?"

"Instead of choosing her husband, the man she seemed to love more than anyone else, except her son, she confided in me. I've spent long nights just trying to think of why she would do such a thing. But I can only imagine that she must have foreseen that I would someday be in a position of power within Nerv, and knowing about her plans, and knowing that I agreed with her ideals, I would try and do all I could to help her achieve them from the outside. However, her actions have brought forth the current state of affairs. Her husband, so traumatized by her loss, set into motion his own plan. Commander Ikari would do the same as Seele, but under his control, he would seek to get his beloved wife back, at the cost of life itself."

Ryugi sat and thought for a moment. The Commander would sacrifice the entire world, everyone he knew, and everything in his life, simply to be together with his wife again. In a twisted way, Ryugi saw it as surprisingly romantic, but at the same time, he found it completely reckless and selfish. However, Ryugi realized that not long after losing his family, he might have done the exact same thing just to see them again, had he the power. But, he never would have come to Nerv, nor would he have met Ayanami, the one person in the world that he loved more than anything or anyone else. He still missed his family, even on a daily basis, but he had moved on, with Ayanami's help, and continued to hope for something better. To stay stranded in the past, unable or unwilling to move on, Ryugi realized now was hopeless.

"And that brings me to the present situation, Kazamaru. Having brought a second Adam into this world, Nerv now effectively has two. And trust me when I say that Nerv also has two of Lilith. Two bodies for each and one soul among both. Your Eva is the vessel for the soul of Adam, Kazamaru, but the vessel for the soul of Lilith…" Fuyutsuki hesitated. The boy deserved to know the truth, but could he accept it? He had to be told. His understanding of the situation depended on it. "When his wife died, Commander Ikari brought together the DNA of his wife, and the DNA of Lilith to create an artificial life form, a clone of both, and he placed the soul of Lilith within this vessel."

"No. No, she's more than that… That's not her." Ryugi began to deny it even as the Sub-Commander continued.

"That's the reason she looks so much like Yui, Kazamaru. The vessel for the soul of Lilith is Rei Ayanami, a clone created from both to serve the needs of Commander Gendo Ikari. Raised to be close to him, so that when the proper time came, the Commander could use her as a key to begin Third Impact, and get his wife back."

"I won't accept that!" Ryugi stood and angrily pointed a finger at the Sub-Commander. "She's…she's more than just a clone with someone else's soul! She has feelings and wants and desires! She's her own person…" Ryugi's voice broke and he fell to his knees, tears welling up in his eyes. He heard and irritated huff as a moment later he was dragged to his feet and the Sub-Commander stared straight at him.

"Pull yourself together! I told you this would be difficult. The First Child may have been intended for one purpose, but because of you, she's become something else. She HAS become her own person. Even with a soul that is not entirely her own, she has come to understand herself as an individual, and what's more is that before you even set foot in this city, she has known and understood her so-called purpose in life."

"W…What?" Ryugi was gently pushed backwards into his seat and the Sub-Commander took his once again.

"Ikari raised Rei to believe that her purpose in life was to be used for his goals. And he showed her enough compassion to allow her to believe that he honestly cared about her safety more than just as a tool. At one time, there were copies of Rei, replacement vessels for her soul if she were to be killed, but those vessels were destroyed before you arrived here. That leaves only one Rei Ayanami left if Ikari is to follow through with his plan, however, things have changed."

Ryugi wiped his eyes. No wonder Rei felt her life had no meaning. She had felt lonely because no one had shown her true compassion, and the only one who did never gave her enough to feel loved or wanted. Ryugi didn't care who's soul or DNA Rei was created from… The girl he loved was more than that, and he would continue to love her despite knowing. She had told him she would accept him even if he were different because he was still himself. If Ryugi could not accept Rei for who she was, then he had no business telling her he loved her. Rei Ayanami was still the same beautiful girl he'd loved since the moment he'd set eyes on her. This information, really, made no difference.

"Because of you, Commander Ikari's plan is beginning to fall apart. His control over the situation is slipping because Rei is no longer aligned with him. Instead of believing he cares for her, she is now completely and totally devoted to you. Were the Commander to see your living arrangement, he would have known much sooner. But the events of your last battle made it abundantly clear that Ayanami is devoted to you, Kazamaru, and the Commander can not allow that to happen." Ryugi sighed and leaned forward, taking a drink of the iced tea that had been sitting in front of him the whole time. The cool beverage gave him a moment of calm before the Sub-Commander continued once more.

"Because he knows, your life is in danger, much like mine was when I threatened to go against Seele's plans years ago... The Commander and Seele both will not hesitate to act if their plans are threatened. As I said before, I've been a part of this for too long, my life has always been hanging in the balance. But, now that I've placed this knowledge in your hands you and I both are in a position to work for the right future for Mankind, the one that Yui Ikari believed in, and the one that you and I both believe in." Ryugi sipped his drink as the Professor sighed and leaned back against his chair once more.

"I loved her, Kazamaru… But Yui chose a different path in life down which I could not follow. More than anything I wish I could see her again, or hear the sound of her voice, but those are the dreams of a foolish and selfish man. Yui gave her life up for what she believed in, and as it effectively became her last dying wish, I feel obligated to try and make it come true. So, Kazamaru, can I ask for your help?"

"You don't have to ask, Professor." Ryugi set his tea back down on the table and stood, brushing himself off. "My life is already in danger because of all this, and what kind of person would I be if I denied my own beliefs even knowing what it could mean for humanity." Fuyutsuki stood and smiled.

"You're a brave and mature young man, Kazamaru. If we'd had someone like you ten years ago, perhaps this whole situation could have been avoided. But going forward, I'm glad I can count on your support." He extended his hand as Ryugi took it. "Together, we'll set this right."

XxXxXxX

Ryugi headed back to the hospital after the meeting. It was dark by now, as it had nearly been sunset when he'd arrived at the Sub-Commander's home. His mind raced with unanswered questions. He understood so much, but still, there was plenty he didn't understand. But in the end, that didn't matter. Things would get harder before they got easier. The enormity of the situation was upon him, and he felt the weight of all of it quite readily. But as he climbed the steps to the hospital and spied a slightly lesser bandaged Rei waiting at the top, her face brightening as she spotted him, he couldn't help but feel his troubles melt away. As long as he had Rei, and as long as the Sub-Commander was true to his word, he could keep fighting no matter what came at him. As he pulled Rei into his arms and embraced her, he knew that everything would be all right.

XxXxXxX

Across the city two teens lay in separate beds, separated by a wall and the uneasy feelings of acceptance they had come to share between one another. Ever since his confession, Asuka had opened up to Shinji, and as a result, Shinji had more and more surprised her. She lay awake in bed, staring at the ceiling, a multitude of thoughts running through her head. Virtually all of them had to do with the young man on the other side of the wall. She remembered their first meeting and the time they spent together inside Unit 02, the time she tried to get him to react when she was at the pool, and even the kiss she had given him. To think back and remember all the heartache she had suffered simply because he did not understand her advances made her uneasy.

She rolled over and faced the wall that separated the two rooms. Despite her newfound trust in him, and her understanding that he really did care for her a great deal, she still felt somehow alone. He still refused to take the lead, and she felt as if she had to take all the initiative. It was nice to have him react a little, to know he only had eyes for her, and to know he'd fight to help her be strong, and for him to be strong for her sake, but still. During her time in the hospital, whenever they could, she and Shinji would spend time together. He would hold her, and she would feel relaxed and wanted, desired, but when she saw Ryugi and Rei, they were always holding hands, and Asuka would always pull away, dejected, leaving Shinji mystified.

The night Shinji had come around, she had waited for him, and when he cried for her, she couldn't help but feel even more wanted. Shinji had cried for several minutes as she placed a hand on him, and after he'd calmed down, they had talked. Shinji had explained how losing her, or apparently losing her, had completely crushed him, but that her drive not to give up or give in kept him going, and inspired him to fight harder. She had been his inspiration, and that had brightened her spirits.

After Shinji said that he was tired and needed his rest, Asuka had left him while she walked outside to get some fresh air, the hospital being stuffy and too sterile for her. There, she had spotted Ryugi and Rei locked in an embrace, and her stomach churned as she witnessed his confession, the light in her rival's eyes, and their passionate kiss as he pulled Rei to him. She felt sick, angry, dejected, and turned away. Once more, the little blue-haired bitch had gotten what she'd always wanted. It had crushed her. She had inspired Shinji to fight, but Rei got the man that confessed his love for her openly. She had even rescued her from danger in a fit of compassion, but to see that…

It burned. The dejection that she felt burned. Even though she'd sworn off ever crying again, she'd even broken that promise to herself around him. And she had nothing to show for it, nothing really. As much as she wished she could live without anyone else, be strong, she realized that despite all of her wants, she wanted Shinji more than anything else. She wanted him to love her completely. But he continued to miss her flirtations, and misunderstand her signals, even the other night when they had talked…

She had teased him in the bath, flustered him, and even put herself right in his face, and he didn't understand. That night, she had stared at the ceiling, her thoughts, wants and desires pouring through her mind when she heard him stir, walking past her door. As he had passed she sighed, he was getting a drink of water. She'd flopped over on her bed and huffed in dejection, but as she did, she heard him stop, right outside her door. Her heart pounded, was he finally going to ask her? But nothing happened. Her heart sank and she huffed again, calling out to him.

She remembered laying there, just talking, when she finally decided to ask him directly. He reacted by blushing and being awkward, and she knew something was going on in his head, and so she had pushed the question further. When he asked her if she meant right now, her heart started beating again, and she put on her best flirtatious face and replied. All he needed to do was ask at this point… And then, his response shattered her hopes once more. To cover her sadness she drew attention to waking Misato. She'd argued with him, trying to fight back her frustration until it just became too much.

She broke down. She whimpered. She cried. And as she spoke her weak and feeble desires to him, he'd reacted. He'd desired her, and only her. He'd reassured her that he did still care for her, and she realized that his sweet nothings were all she was going to get from him that evening. It hurt, but she smiled, fighting back her tears with all the strength she could muster, thanked him for his honesty, and kissed him. He'd held her, kissed her back, and left shortly after that.

She'd cried for a long time after that, but eventually, she'd taken a deep breath and relaxed. She knew he was behind her, that he supported her, and that he would fight for her and with her. The fight with the Angel came next, and using that belief in her she had performed admirably. She had even assisted Rei, all for it to come back and haunt her again. She sighed and picked herself up off her bed. Remaining here was bringing her no comfort. She straightened her sleeping shirt and headed out into the hallway, passing Shinji's door, and moving to the kitchen.

The refrigerator was crammed full of beer and little else at the moment. With Misato away on a graveyard shift, the teens had needed to forage for themselves, and since both were still tired from their hospital stay even a day after being released, they had ordered out. There were no leftovers. Asuka closed the door to the fridge and checked the freezer for anything, finding some popsicles that Shinji had purchased some time ago for a party, but that had gone uneaten. It wasn't chocolate, but it would do. She pulled one out of the container and flopped down on the couch to eat it when she heard Shinji's door slide open and the sleepy young man wandered like a mole into the light of the kitchen, SDAT at his side, earphones still sticking in his ears.

"Asuka? What are you still doing up?"

"What's it matter to you?" She pulled apart the wrapper and pulled the strawberry-flavored treat out of the package, tossing the trash behind her carelessly.

"I just saw the light on and wondered if Misato had come home."

"No, just me. We're alone together again." She paused. "Misato shouldn't be back until tomorrow morning some time… She left a message." Asuka sighed and took a bite of the popsicle, glancing over at him again.

"Oh. I see…" Shinji glanced at Asuka. Her eyes met his and he blushed, looking away. She felt her heart starting to beat in her chest again. Something had crossed his mind again and she could see it in his eyes. She steeled herself. They were alone again for the first time in a long time. Misato wouldn't be back until morning. She could still try, couldn't she? Maybe he would notice…

"Hey…Shinji?" The young man looked over to her again, his face only slightly flushed now. She turned her head to the side and placed the popsicle on her tongue. "Do you think if I put it in my mouth, it would expand, or contract?" As expected, the young man's face turned very, very red. She could see him swallow and look nervous, stammering.

"I-I don't… I don't know…"

"Sure you do. Think about it…" She slipped the popsicle into her mouth and popped it out again, standing and looking right at him. "We've been over this already…" At this point it was impossible for Shinji to get any redder, and Asuka could feel her heart going in her chest. Even as Shinji fidgeted with his shirt, looking around nervously, she knew he was reaching his limit.

"I-I…Well…right… I'm gonna let you finish… I'm going to go back to bed…" He looked down to his side and fumbled with his SDAT, trying to get the music to play. But Asuka wasn't going to have it. Not tonight, not again. She wasn't going to go to bed with her eyes stinging again because of his awkwardness. As Shinji looked down, Asuka jumped over the couch and grabbed hold of the small tape player. Shinji looked up and grabbed it back, his face still flushed.

"Why won't you just listen to me, damn it!"

"Let go, Asuka! You're going to break it!"

"Not until you listen to me!"

Asuka yanked the tape player hard, Shinji following. The tug of war continued until Asuka's foot struck the discarded wrapper on the floor and she tripped backward, pulling Shinji with her as both teens slammed into the ground in a heap, the SDAT sliding across the floor. Both collected themselves as Shinji blinked, rubbing his head and looking down. Instantly, he stopped. Asuka was below him, looking up at him, her hair splayed across the floor, her nightshirt pulled down and hanging loosely off her right shoulder, revealing her breast, or at least it would be if Shinji's hand weren't placed over it. Neither of them moved or said anything for nearly half a minute. He could feel her heart pounding in her chest through his hand, and she could see his eyes twitching as his mind tried to make heads or tails of the situation.

Finally, things snapped into focus, and Asuka saw his face flush as he closed his eyes and looked away. He moved his hand off of her breast, his warmth leaving her chest and he stuttered. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean t—" But, as he pulled away, he felt a trembling hand grip his wrist.

"…Please…"

He heard a faint whimper.

"…Please don't…make me ask…"

His heart beat in his chest, and she could feel it through his wrist. Shinji could feel her grip continuing to tremble. He thought she was teasing him. All these times he thought she was playing with him, flustering him, just trying to make him feel uncomfortable for her own amusement. But her grip was solid, and her words seemed…desperate and honest. Was she simply picking him because she had no one else? He turned back to her and looked into her eyes.

Her eyes looked into his as he turned, her lip trembling and her eyes threatening to betray her tears and defeat if he pulled away again. She studied his eyes as they studied hers, and then, she saw him blush and felt his arm go slack against her grip as he looked away, unable to look her in the eye. Asuka didn't understand. Was he-?

"…Asuka… I-I just… The floor…isn't the best place…"

Asuka continued to tremble as he pulled her up onto her feet, still not looking at her, but she felt his arm shaking too, and at that moment, she knew. A warm feeling spread across her body as she continued to tremble in his grasp, the two of them heading for his room. He was finally doing it, taking initiative, and she could hardly contain her tears as they threatened to burst forth from her eyes. The door shut behind them as she looked at him, his head still turned down as he tenderly asked her a question.

"Asuka… You… Are you serious…?"

As he finished, he looked up to her, his eyes showing his embarrassment and worry, not running away from it, but trying to fight it as she continued to hold his wrist. At that moment, she couldn't contain it anymore, and she began to cry with a smile on her face. Right there, Shinji had to admit that she looked like the single most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and when he thought it couldn't get any more so, she managed to speak.

"…You idiot." And she kissed him.

XxXxXxX

Asuka lay against Shinji's chest and off to his right side, simply listening to his breathing. It was slow and rhythmic, and his heart thumped quietly in her ear. She smiled and stirred, nuzzling closer to him and pulling the blanket up over her more. The silence and stillness of the room was nice after everything that had happened. She'd imagined it when she was alone several times, but it was never like that. Everything was so gentle and tender, every new experience making her feel more alive than the last, and through it all he had tentatively taken the lead, lavishing her with soft caresses and a sweet trembling touch. No part of her was left feeling uncherished or unappreciated, and when it finally came to a head, she felt as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders, as if she was seeing him for the first time, her eyes unclouded by pride or grief. They'd collapsed on top of one another, panting, out of breath, but as she lay there next to him, she'd admitted it for the first time. She'd told him she loved him. It seemed like they'd been there for over an hour, clinging to one another and just feeling the presence of their being, the physicality of another against their bare skin. Asuka sighed. She finally felt truly happy, wanted, needed, desired, and respected. Everything she ever could have hoped for, she'd found this night in Shinji Ikari.

"…Asuka…?"

Asuka looked up from his chest and her thoughts and shuffled to look him in the eye, only to find he was staring at his ceiling, apparently lost in thought as well. She smiled and kissed his chest before answering.

"Yeah…?"

"What you said earlier… Did you really mean it?"

He looked down to meet her gaze, his eyes showing slight uneasiness. He was afraid of getting hurt, even after everything. Asuka closed her eyes and nuzzled against his chest with a sigh. She lifted her body up along his so her chest sat on top of him and leaned down to kiss him, feeling his warmth against her body.

"Idiot… Promise me…"

"What?"

"Promise me you meant what you said the other night…about only having eyes for me." She opened her eyes and looked into his. "Promise me that you'll love me and only me…"

"Asuka… I promise…"

The young man smiled and Asuka did so as well, moving in to kiss him again and laying atop him once more, her head off to the side, her arm wrapped around his chest as she spoke softly into his ear.

"Yes… I love you, Shinji Ikari…" She sat up, pulling herself up so she could look at him laying there on his back, the sheets pooling around her waist, her golden red hair flowing across her shoulders and down her back and chest "I am yours…all of me, from the top of my head to the bottom of my feet…"

Shinji rose up off his back and pulled her to him, embracing her, holding her tight as she did the same as she heard him sniffle and felt wetness along her shoulder. "I promise you, Asuka, I'll never let you go… I'll be yours, all of me, only yours…and no one else's…until the day I die…only yours…" He sniffled again before speaking the words Asuka had wanted him to say for a long time, and as he did, she felt something inside her melt away and break. "I love you, Asuka. I love you."

"You…you idiot…"

Shinji loosened his grip on Asuka to find her looking at him, tears pouring from her eyes. He looked at her, worried. "Asuka…?"

"Only you… I swore I'd never cry again, that I'd be strong… But only you…" She sniffled and gripped him, her tears falling warm and wet against his chest. "Only you…can make me cry, and remind me that I have a heart…"

"Asuka… It's your heart that I love, more than anything…"

A final whimper and the two of them collapsed back onto Shinji's bed, Asuka kissing him, wiping her eyes, and just crying as he held her. She cried for her happiness, she cried for his love and devotion, and she cried simply because she knew she could be herself around him, and he would never judge her as anything but herself, but strong, but beautiful and determined. They stayed like that until Asuka had stopped crying, and until the small fingers of blue light began to sneak through the blinds of Shinji's room, marking the arrival of dawn and the start of a new day.

"I think… I think I'd better wash the sheets before Misato comes home…"

"I don't think she'd understand seeing us in the same bed, naked, either."

"I think the problem is that she would…"

Asuka laughed and kissed him, slipping out of the covers and moving to gather her things, pulling on her underwear and shirt while Shinji did the same and pulled the sheets off his bed. As he gathered them up, Asuka walked over to the wall that separated their two rooms and pulled it open, a soft chuckle coming from her as she remembered a time long ago.

"…I guess the wall finally fell…"

"Asuka?"

"Nothing. It's nothing… Ancient history." She smiled back at him. "Good night, Shinji."

"Good night, Asuka."

She slipped into her room and slid the wall back into its closed position, once again separating them, but Asuka knew that it wasn't the same as it had been before. Her bed felt cool against her skin as she covered herself and closed her eyes. As sleep enveloped her, she smiled, genuinely happy for the first time in a long time.

XxXxXxX

It had been a long shift, but Misato Katsuragi was finally finished. She yawned and gathered her things out of her locker. The graveyard shift sucked. It was always so hard to fall asleep when the light of the day was pouring in on you, and it was even worse when Shinji and Asuka were away from classes because of all their distractions as well. But at least they seemed to be getting along well. She yawned again, closed her locker door, and slipped out of the room.

It was a long walk and a ride up and down the various elevators and escalators throughout the Geofront complex before she would reach her car, but that was all right. It gave her time to decompress after a long shift and various research work. With a grumble, her stomach registered that she hadn't eaten anything in several hours, and so she decided she'd take a quick detour to the food court. The pickings were slim this early in the morning, but she settled on a bowl of miso soup and a drink to tide her over till she could get a real meal.

"Good morning, Major Katsuragi. You're here early."

Misato turned her head to spy Maya Ibuki coming up from one of the escalators, a cheerful smile on her face, an orange envelope tucked under her arm, waving. Misato yawned and replied back to her.

"Not here early, Lieutenant. Still here…"

"Oh, I'm sorry… Do you mind if I join you? I haven't had anything to eat yet this morning, and my shift doesn't start for another thirty minutes or so."

"Oh, sure thing I suppose."

"Thank you."

The young Nerv Tech pulled up a chair and set her envelope down on the table before heading off to one of the several vending machines to purchase something. Maya was a nice girl, Misato thought. She couldn't understand how the girl seemed so terribly interested in everything Doctor Akagi did. She practically worshiped the woman. Maya was like Ritsuko's shadow, following her everywhere when she could. It borderlined on creepy, however, she was always determined at her post, and seemed to feel the most whenever the pilots were injured. Despite her apparent awkwardness, Maya was a good person. Misato popped the top and took a sip of her drink as Maya came back, a coffee drink and a pastry being placed down on the table.

"So, how was your shift, Major?" Maya began opening the seal on her coffee drink as she looked to Misato.

"Oh, you know, this and that… The Commander placed Unit 0X into quarantine again and had the core unit removed. It's going into cryostasis until further analysis can be done on its strange behavior."

"Oh, I see…" Maya looked upset for a moment. "It's really a shame… I mean, all Ryugi-kun and that unit have done is save everyone, and yet there's so much caution over it." The top of her drink made a sucking popping sound as the cap released and she took a drink. Misato sighed and leaned back in her chair, glancing out the window into the blue-but-quickly-turning-orange Geofront.

"I guess so… And other than the R and D Department finishing a few more Progressive Weapons, and placing the final touches on the F-Type and S-Type Equipment, not much else has really happened."

"Seems strange that heavier armor and flight type equipment is being put into active duty so soon after freezing Unit 0X, don't you think?" Maya sipped her drink again before turning on her pastry, trying to open the plastic wrapper.

"Well, international law prohibits a country from operating more than three active Evangelion Units at the same time. The fact that we've been able to skate by with four for so long is due to the negotiation skills of the Commanders I would assume. Of course, designating Unit 0X as a Test-Type may have assisted with that. It's been a test bed for a multitude of technologies." Misato sighed again. "But with the F-Type and S-Type equipment coming into play, the flight capability and offensive measures of Unit 0X must be seen as irrelevant according to the other controlling nations. Plus, sealing it away gives your department plenty of time to study its behavior."

"I guess you're right…" Maya finally opened her pastry and took a bite, following it with a drink of her coffee.

"So then, how are things with you and Ritsuko?"

"What?" Maya looked up, blushing and taking another drink of her coffee drink. Misato raised an eyebrow, but didn't read much more into anything.

"You know, how's your data coming?"

"Oh! Of course…" Once again Misato gave the woman a strange look. Maya took another bite of her breakfast and continued to speak. "Well, there have been multiple analyses done of the data collected during the times of transformation and activation, but none of the numbers seem to add up. Everything points to it being similar to the berserk functions of Unit 01, but at the same time, it seems far more random and sporadic. The energy manipulation it showcased last battle, though, is like nothing Sensei or I have ever seen before. Unit 01 has showed some similar abilities, but never anything of that scope… It's still a mystery to us." Maya frowned. "All this technology and science and still the answers elude us."

"Sometimes that's just the way things go. Sometimes science doesn't have all the answers." Misato yawned and took another drink of her drink, followed by a drink of her soup. "So, other than that, how's the love life? Last I heard a guy from the Public Relations Bureau had showed some interest in you."

"Oh, yeah… He's a nice guy, likes to write. He wanted to be an author, but most people didn't read paper literature too much after Second Impact, so instead he wound up here. He seems nice enough, he even brought me flowers once, but, despite all that, I don't know if he's really my type…"

"You sure are a strange one, Lieutenant… Would be nice if a guy brought me flowers once in a while. Those one's are the ones you want to keep around."

"Maybe…" Maya glanced at a clock at the corner of the food court and jumped up out of her seat, grabbing her coffee in her hands. "Oh no! It's nearly time for my shift. I'm sorry, Major, but I really need to go!" The young woman bowed and ran off.

"Lieutenant! You forgot your…" But the young woman was already gone. She'd left both the remains of her pastry and her envelope behind. Misato shook her head. Maya was a nice girl, but she was too single-minded at times it seemed. Misato finished her small meal and tossed the rest of Maya's pastry in a nearby trashcan. She looked at the envelope. She was too tired to give it back to her now. It could wait until tonight's shift. She grabbed it and headed to her car.

XxXxXxX

The drive home had been uneventful, except nearly passing out at the wheel and almost running into a telephone pole. Despite the close brush with death, Misato made it home as the sun was rising steadily into the sky. These night shifts were brutal, but at least Shinji and Asuka seemed to still be asleep. Actually, that was odd, she thought. Generally when she arrived home at least one of them was awake. But perhaps they'd just decided to sleep in. Lucky her. A faint sound caught her attention and the clack-clack of claws on floorboards signaled the arrival of a good friend.

"Always a gentlemen, Pen Pen. Good morning to you too." The warm water penguin said hello to his roommate and owner by squawking faintly and nodding his head. He blinked a few more times before simply staring at Misato as she sat flopped down across the kitchen table. "Oh, right…" She sighed and pulled herself up, wobbling to the fridge where she popped it open and pulled out a tin of sardines and a can of beer. She placed a straw in the beer and placed both items next to the smaller fridge in the corner of the kitchen. "Breakfast is served." The penguin waddled to the fridge and sat down to enjoy his breakfast while Misato picked up her things and headed for her room.

As she headed back towards the hallway she stepped on something and looked down. "What's this doing here?" She bent down and picked up Shinji's SDAT. It was strange for him to just leave his things lying around, but Misato shrugged and made a quick detour to Shinji's room to return the device. She slid the door open and walked inside, placing the device on a box near his bed. She smiled and watched the boy sleep for a moment. He looked so peaceful and adorable sleeping there. He was cuddling with his pillow and he had a small smile on his face. She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen him sleep that calmly, or look so happy. She bent down and pulled the sheets up over him and watched as he snuggled against the pillow more. "Must be the clean sheets…"

She left Shinji to his dreams and walked down the hallway to her room. It looked like a bomb had gone off…just the way she'd left it. She yawned again and set the envelope down next to her bed, pulling off her jacket and the rest of her uniform. She paused for a moment, debating whether or not to get a bath, but with another yawn she decided it could wait until later. She pulled on her sleeping shirt and short shorts and flopped herself down, her eyes catching the envelope. "I guess it couldn't hurt to see what Maya left behind, maybe she's worried she's lost it."

She reached out and grabbed the envelope, but when she looked at the front, she noticed someone had written "To Katsuragi" on it. That, she thought, was both very strange, and entirely too convenient. She slipped open the envelope and pulled out the contents. A stack of several papers, obviously photocopies of various things, spilled out of the envelope as she spotted a letter…

Katsuragi

I'm sorry I had to give this to you so strangely, but it's the only way I could think of to get it to you without a hassle. The other day Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki approached me, and he requested I send this to you with the utmost secrecy. When I asked him why, he told me it was because I had a good heart and hope for the future. I must admit I looked at a few of the documents and, well, I don't even know what to think anymore.

I don't know how to tell you this, but I helped Mister Kaji get some of his information back then, because I was close to Ritsuko. When he was killed…I feared for my own safety, but nothing ever came of it. I knew you were close to him, Major, and I'm sorry, but I know that he would have also wanted you to have this information too. The Sub-Commander is a good man, and I trust in him fully, and that's why I've given this to you.

The last thing the Sub-Commander said to me before I left was that he knew you were a good person too. I don't know why he's doing what he's doing, Major, or why he's choosing now to give this information to you, or to me, but I know that I trust him, and I think that you should too.

Maya

Misato couldn't believe it. All this time she thought Maya was just another one of the Nerv Techs assigned to the bridge, but in reality she had been a player in Kaji's plans. Not only that, it seemed the Sub-Commander was up to something that he desperately didn't want the Commander to know about. "Wait… Then that means…" The Sub-Commander had wanted to speak to Ryugi at his home rather than his private office on base. He must have known his office would be monitored, and at home, he likely knew where the safe spots were. If that was the case, then the Sub-Commander had likely spoken to Ryugi about his plans as well. Why involve one of the Eva Pilots unless… Unless he was expecting he was going to need one of them to be on his side in whatever was being planned. Rei was too close to the Commander, as was Shinji. And Asuka didn't seem to be the type that exuded an air of secrecy, and that left only Ryugi. It was a logical choice.

Misato began to look through the papers and placed her hand over her mouth. This was everything. There was data pertaining to the experiments done in Antarctica that ultimately initiated Second Impact. Papers detailing the construction method of the Eva Units down to the last scrap of DNA were included as well. But the most disturbing were the papers detailing something known as the Human Instrumentality Project, a plan brining together all of Mankind into a single organism by combining the beings known as Adam and Lilith after starting Third Impact.

"This is… This is what you worked so hard to find, isn't it…?"

Kaji had dug too deep and had been erased, killed, for his efforts. Only the Sub-Commander himself could gain access to these documents and no one would bat an eye in his direction, and no one would ever suspect he was doing something on his own with a small group of people. Since the Sub-Commander virtually ran Nerv outside of battle situations and dealt with a vast majority of the paperwork involved, his access to restricted files would be nothing suspicious. He was in the perfect position.

Misato quickly gathered the papers and placed them and the letter back into the envelope, placing the entire thing under her mat and under her pillow. She had nowhere else to hide it or keep it safe. She'd look over it more when she woke up, but for now, she needed her rest. Pen Pen waddled in as she began to drift off to sleep and flopped down next to her. Misato smiled and placed an arm around her hot springs pet. Pen Pen didn't seem to mind, and together the two of them drifted off to sleep.

XxXxXxX


	11. Chapter 11: United

Disclaimer:

I do not own any characters in this fic except for Ryugi Kazamaru and his Eva, Unit-0X (If I did own Evangelion, Shinji would have gotten Rei, but he had to choose Asuka… At least as far as the original series! Much love for Rebuild 2.0!). Evangelion and all related articles are property of GAINAX.

'This stands for a thought'

"This for said dialog"

-This for written or typed text-

\ \ This equals a flashback / /

*Italics are for radio dialogue or other such disembodied voices*

(And this for sound effects, author's comments, or physical noises or actions)

So, some sexual stuff in the previous chapter… I'd always been a little mindful of the whole "They're fourteen!" thing, until I read that the national legal age of consent in Japan is thirteen. Of course, in many places, that isn't the case due to different laws among the different sections. However, since Tokyo-III is basically run by the government or at the least a Government-run organization, plus with the massive die-off of people after Second Impact, one can assume that, at least in Tokyo-III and its surrounding areas, the laws may have been changed to fit the national statute of thirteen. Plus, would Misato have tried to get it on with Shinji if it were totally illegal and possibly risk her position? She may have been lonely, but I don't see her risking that. I any case, hooray for legality. That said, I have yet to get any feedback on ANY of the romance in the story other than one reviewer saying there was too little very early on. I don't consider myself to be a grand master of romance writing, in fact I feel I do better with action and fighting sequences, but knowing how well I'm doing can assist me in getting better. But I need reviews for that to happen. So, as always, please take a moment or two and type up a sentence, maybe two, and talk to me about my story and what you think, and why, and where I can improve. Until next time, read and enjoy as we come to Chapter 11 of Destiny's Power: Strength of the Heart – United.

- Pilot Ikari-Kun

Chapter 11: United

Weeks had passed with no incident in Tokyo-III. Life had taken a turn for the dull. Ever since Ryugi's meeting with the Sub-Commander, nothing else had happened. With his Eva frozen in cryostasis and under quarantine, the only thing he could do was the routine sync tests that took place every few days. He'd been left alone to do as he pleased while Rei and the others were away at headquarters. Simulated training had been taking place almost every day for the three active pilots to learn to utilize the new equipment Nerv had developed for the Evas. With nothing to do at his apartment but watch television, do homework, or simply sleep, he'd been hanging around more and more at Nerv's Recreation Facility.

He floated on his back, wearing a pair of white swim shorts with a silver stripe down the side on both legs, staring up at the ceiling of the large enclosure. Due to the heat, the pool was a favorite choice. Something about just floating around gave his mind some peace. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, allowing himself to sink towards the bottom of the pool. He dropped lower, feeling the pressure of the water against his chest as he came to rest on the bottom of the pool with his legs crossed. It was a slightly uncomfortable feeling, but the more he practiced, the longer he could stay submerged without needing to breathe. He realized it was more a psychological imperative than an actual biological need at this point. It made sense, though, but not in a way that made him feel any better. Angels had been shown to be capable of surviving in vacuum conditions where there was no oxygen or any other atmospheric gases, as well as survive within the confines of liquid magma. He would have sighed had he the air in his lungs to do so. The biological changes he'd been experiencing were strange enough as is, and they kept getting stranger.

He only slept to keep up appearances, and even then he could wake on command. He could also dream on command while sleeping, as if his brain functions were completely under his control. He'd experimented with Lucid Dreaming and found that it had been a rather amusing way to occupy himself while he relaxed in bed for hours pretending to be resting. Possibly the most embarrassing thing of all was that he'd stopped using the restroom almost completely. Only after eating, which was becoming less necessary, he'd realized, did he take a trip to the restroom. It seemed his body needed less and less oxygen to continue to keep itself maintained as what he could only imagine was his core fed energy continually to his body's cells to keep them alive. He pushed himself off the bottom of the pool and drifted to the surface gasping for air, but it was a ruse. He knew the facilities were being watched, and while he easily felt he could have kept going for longer, much longer, he didn't want to rouse suspicions. As he "caught his breath" he heard voices coming down the corridor.

"-—beat it faster than both of you. It just shows my superiority when given the right equipment."

"You also destroyed a quarter of the surrounding buildings Pilot Soh—"

"In a real battle situation most of those would have been retracted and you know it! So shut up, Wondergirl! You're just jealous because my Unit 02 showed both of you up today."

"Well, either way, you did do really well today…"

The three Eva pilots came around the corner, each dressed in swimming attire, even Shinji. Rei wore a one-piece white swimsuit with a blue diagonal strike from the left shoulder to her right hip, while Asuka wore a simple red two-piece with black trim. Shinji wore plain dark blue trunks. The three of them wandered over and placed their things down, Asuka and Shinji placing theirs on the same table, Rei walking some distance away and placing her things next to Ryugi's.

"Oh, well look who's here. For supposedly being as tough as you are, you look pretty scrawny Dumkopf. Sure Shinji's even skinnier, but he has good reason. But we're working on your fitness, aren't we Shinji?" Asuka smirked and struck a pose, looking back to Shinji with a wink that only he saw. He blushed and went back to arranging his things. "I guess it's only natural for me to keep such a toned and lovely figure when I keep working so hard in the simulations." Ryugi sank lower into the water and blew a few bubbles, glaring at Asuka out of the corner of his eye. "What, nothing to say skinny?" Ryugi rolled his eyes and pulled himself out of the pool, his blonde-brown hair lying down across his head rather than its usual spiky self. He shook himself off and walked by Asuka on his way towards Rei.

"Work out too much and your breasts will shrink… Your head's big enough already…" Asuka's face grew red in a mix of embarrassment and anger as she spun to face Ryugi's back.

"You bastard! How dare you say something like that to me! Keep your dirty thoughts about my breasts to yourself you pervert!" Ryugi felt a sandal hit him in the back of his head and heard it drop to the floor.

"I assure you, Pilot Sohryu…" He looked back at her with a grin. "My dirty thoughts don't contain you at all." He started towards Rei again before stopping. "And really, I don't think they're any of your business."

"Oh, right, I forgot, you have your beloved blue-haired doll to fantasize about." Asuka smiled mischievously. "Too bad you couldn't get a real woman." Ryugi was about to say something when a soft voice interrupted them.

"Pilot Kazamaru does not have to fantasize…"

Now it was Ryugi's turn to turn red, and he did so quite readily. As he did, Shinji And Asuka both looked utterly dumbfounded, especially Asuka, and all of them looked over at Rei who gently took Ryugi by the hand and lead him towards the side of the pool.

"P-Perverts and weirdoes! Both of you!" Asuka huffed and turned away, obviously annoyed and embarrassed, heading for the deep end of the pool. "You deserve each other!"

"A-Asuka, wait up!" Shinji finished arranging his things and trotted after Asuka.

Meanwhile, Ryugi simply looked after Rei's blue hair as she continued to lead him, stopping and sitting on the edge of the pool, dipping her legs into the water. "The Second… I have found it is easier to ignore her when she is upset." When Ryugi didn't reply, Rei looked to see him simply watching her, his face still red, with a confused look on his face. "Kazamaru, are you feeling well? If you are ill, Doctor Akagi—"

"No, no, it isn't that, Rei. It's just…" He looked away with a funny little grin on his face. "What you said was very funny, and slightly…inappropriate."

"Inappropriate? I do not understand. Pilot Sohryu said that you fantasized about me. I am here, and so, it is unnecessary to create fictitious encounters between us." Rei continued to watch Ryugi, as he blushed a little more and chuckled uneasily before responding.

"Yes, but… She meant it in a more…ahh…" He scratched the back of his head. "A more intimate context."

"Intimate…context?" Rei looked down and blinked, obviously thinking the situation over in her head. Ryugi simply watched her think. Rei was so sweet when she was trying to figure out a problem. She was remarkably intelligent, probably far more so than him or even Asuka, but her social inadequacies and misunderstandings of general interaction always placed her into tough spots like the one she was in now. It was one of the things Ryugi loved about her. She was never ashamed to ask questions. "Kazamaru…" She looked up at him with her red eyes. "Do you wish for an intimate encounter with me?" Never ashamed at all.

Ryugi on the other hand was suddenly _very_ red in the face as he took a step back, stammering. "What? I-I…No! I mean…I don't think…" Rei stood so she could stand almost eye-to-eye with him, her right arm crossing her stomach to grip her left elbow, and looked at him, a faint blush across her cheeks.

"I am…not as big as Pilot Sohryu, but…I am familiar with the biological aspects of the process if you wish to—"

"No! No no no! It's all right, really, it's fine! No big deal." Ryugi swore if this kept up for much longer he'd pop a blood vessel, and if that happened, he'd never hear the end of it from anyone. Rei seemed to understand and tilted her head down.

"Oh… I understand…"

That face… It was just like the face that he'd seen in front of the complex when she had dressed up for him. He sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. He hadn't realized it before by looking at her, but as his palm touched her skin, he felt her trembling. Was she nervous? His face was still flushed, but he wasn't going to leave her like that. "Look, Rei…" She looked up to him, meeting his eyes as he looked away. "It isn't like I…haven't thought about it… But…" He looked back at her. "Right now just isn't the time…you know?"

"So then, you do wish for it...?" Her eyes continued to look deep into his. "You wish to…become one with me?" Ryugi smiled awkwardly.

"Well, I don't know if I'd say 'wish', but…someday… Yes." Rei smiled softly at his words and they continued to look at one another until a, voice broke their connection.

"Oh come on! Get a room you two! Or at least have the decency not to be grabbing all over one another in plain view of everyone else! …Wie abstoßend…"

XxXxXxX

"She's grown too attached to him… Based on what we know of her psychological state, there is no way she would follow through with your plan."

"There is more than one way to get a person to do as you please, Doctor."

Ritsuko Akagi stared at a monitor showing the children interacting with one another at the pool as Commander Ikari stood behind her, staring at a larger screen showing the same image. His hands were crossed behind his back and it was clear he was deep in contemplation. Ritsuko turned her head slightly to glance behind her.

"You mean forcing her using the boy as leverage…"

"The human heart is weakened by love… It hinders and stifles the ability to act. It is all-consuming, leaving the will open to pressure. Manipulation of the situation should be simple when the time comes."

"I see." If the Commander had been looking at the doctor, he would have seen her flinch. "Does that go for both of them?" The Commander's eyes scanned across the screen to glance at his son and the Second Child.

"Of course." The Commander turned and began to walk out of the room. "Continue the investigation of the unit and keep me posted of any significant findings. I have a meeting…"

"Yes, Sir." Ritsuko Akagi watched him go and turned her attention back to the screen. Ryugi and Rei were now talking to each other at the end of the pool. "…As much as I despise you… I have to thank you for forcing him to feel what it is like to be a holdover…for a provider of real happiness… He hides it so well, but I know he feels your rejection as deeply as if _she_ had rejected him herself…" With that, she turned off the screen, the room turning dark as she headed for the exit as well.

XxXxXxX

"The Judgment of Mankind is almost at its end. Only two Messengers remain. Plans are already underway and approaching completion for the new genesis of Humanity, and yet The Heretic has continued to be utilized."

The great holographic monoliths of Seele surrounded the central table of Gendo Ikari. This was no unfamiliar situation. But soon he would not have to deal with these men and their misguided ideals.

"Understand, gentlemen, that if Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki had not utilized Unit 0X, the target likely would have penetrated our defenses and destroyed any real hope of you attaining your plans. After the sortie, the Evangelion was placed back into cryostasis and its core unit removed." Gendo straightened his glasses. "Unless another such situation presents itself, I have no plans of reactivating the unit."

"Progress on the Eva Series nears completion. The data submitted to this council has greatly expanded their proposed limits. When the promised time arrives, nothing shall stand in the way of Mankind's Rebirth."

"The path for a true existence is at hand. See that your actions do not interfere, Ikari."

"Gentlemen…"

The room went dark as the meeting ended, before lights flashed on revealing a green room, and Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki standing in the shadows off to the side and out of sight. Gendo stood and straightened his coat.

"They've moved passed their usual threats it seems…"

"Indeed, Professor. The Eva Series was nearing completion months ago, but with the data they obtained from our efforts, it is entirely within the realm of possibility that they have since been modified."

"So, what does this mean?"

"It means quite simply that once we have dispatched the final Messenger, we must be ready to move forward with our plans. Unit 01 has already been awakened. The final pieces that remain must be prepared."

"Understood."

The Commander turned and headed out of the room with the Sub-Commander following.

XxXxXxX

"We've been…doing this an awful lot lately… Are you sure it's…safe?"

The two teens lay snuggled together in Shinji's bed, with Asuka lying on top of him. Ever since the night they'd shared together over a week ago, the two of them had been together a total of three times, including the one they were currently coming down from. Asuka smiled. She couldn't be happier. Ever since that night Shinji had been taking more initiative with her, holding her hand, coming up behind her and simply kissing her neck softly, and he'd even been returning a few of her advances with some of his own. He'd been more confident, more driven, and it even showed in his simulation tests. She had only narrowly beaten his performance, and even still, she had blown up a good portion of the simulated city while doing so. He still hadn't outright flirted with her, and she'd still been the one to solicit their more intimate encounters, but in every one he had taken the lead without her urging. And what was more he seemed eager to please her, in more than simply the physical manner. Not that he'd had too much problem with that aspect either. Asuka had to admit, for Shinji Ikari being as much of a shut-in and socially awkward as he was, he'd had no trouble finding all of her weak spots. She kissed his chest and chuckled.

"Of course it's safe… I wouldn't have done this without knowing the consequences…idiot. Hikari's older sister got me some pills…"

"You talked to the Class Rep about—!"

"Shhhh! Keep your voice down… I contacted her sister myself and asked for a favor. Hikari doesn't know…"

Shinji's shocked expression lessened and Asuka snuggled up to him again. No matter how pleasurable and intense the feelings she felt during, the closeness she felt with him after was quite possibly her favorite part. Just knowing that he was there for her, willing to accept her, as she was, nothing to hide behind, nothing to keep him from seeing her as she really was, was a wonderful feeling. The fact he had allowed her to be so close to him also made her smile. She knew no one else had ever been this close to Shinji Ikari, and that gave her great happiness. It was a closeness they shared with one another, and only among themselves. The sound of a door opening split the silence they were enjoying.

"Hello! You two home? I've got a surprise for you!"

Two pairs of eyes snapped open and looked to one another, jumping out of bed as they pulled on their clothes in a frantic rush.

"I thought she wasn't supposed to be home until late!"

"Apparently that changed…" Shinji finished first and walked towards the door. "I'll go and keep her busy, you finish up in here."

"Fine fine, just go!" Shinji left his room as Asuka heard him greet Misato, cheerful as ever. She finished pulling on her shirt, straightened her hair which always looked more ragged after, and snatched up the towel that had been placed on the bed sheets to prevent a great deal of washing that could otherwise be seen as suspicious. She wadded it up into a ball and then tossed it into the corner of Shinji's room behind some boxes. She snuck out of Shinji's room and into her own, spraying a hint of perfume across her chest and then followed after Shinji.

"Oh, there you are! Shinji said you were studying. Far be it from me to discourage your studies, but I have a surprise for the both of you."

"I gathered that from your loud entrance…"

"Oh hush. Anyway, you two need to hurry up and get dressed. See, you have been performing so well in the simulations that I wanted to celebrate. So, I called up and invited everyone over for dinner tonight." Shinji visibly flinched.

"But, Misato, who's going to cook for everyone?"

"Already taken care of. On my way home I picked up some take-out. They should all be on their way right now." Shinji relaxed as Misato held up two large paper bags. "Now go ahead and get ready. I'll set up the food."

XxXxXxX

Misato wasn't kidding. She really had called up and invited everyone. Not only were Toji, Kensuke, Ryugi, Rei, and Hikari all there, but so too were Maya Ibuki, Makoto Hyuga, and Shigeru Aoba. Of the senior staff, only Ritsuko Akagi and both Commanders were absent. Misato's small kitchen was packed, so much so that her living room had been converted into an eating area as well.

"How can you possibly say that Gurren Lagann is better than Getter Robo? You can't forget the classics of the giant robot genre. Not to mention the whole series is a huge nod to Getter."

"I'll admit that Getter Robo is a good series that has classic roots, but Gurren Lagann brought the genre out of an angst-filled doldrums and revitalized it for a new generation. That counts for a whole lot in my book…"

Makoto Hyuga and Kensuke Aida were having a rather in-depth conversation about various anime that, at the moment, centered on giant robots. Even though the two had never met, it would seem that they both had a similar interest in such things, and had hit it off rather easily once Kensuke spotted a manga in the young tech's bag. At the same time, Hikari Horaki and Maya Ibuki were having a conversation while sitting on Misato's couch.

"It seems like no matter what I do he just doesn't notice me… I'm beginning to wonder if he just doesn't like me at all…"

"I know the feeling… But you just have to stay diligent. Even if they might not notice how you feel, you'll be there for them when they need someone, and who knows, it might lead to what you're really searching for." Hikari brightened a bit.

"You're right… You seem to know a lot about this sort of thing." Maya blushed a bit.

"Well… I've had a lot of experience with the whole unrequited love thing. It isn't always easy, but you'll manage if you just keep at it."

Everyone else was busy talking in a big group. The pilots were sharing stories about various things while Misato, Aoba, and Toji watched and listened.

"Of course, I didn't know if I could handle taking all three of them on. I was scared spitless. Here I was, the new guy with no real training under my belt and they expected me to go up against three more experienced pilots alone? I don't know what would have happened if they hadn't just stood around for three hours. They spanked me hard despite all my planning, though." Ryugi recounted his story of the simulation over a month ago that he'd undertaken with the other pilots.

"You would have been toast if we'd had a solid plan. But I probably could have taken on all of you by myself. I helped Shinji and his loser friends out against a bunch of thugs once."

"Hey! You told me not to talk about that!"

"Well I didn't want Misato thinking I'd get you into trouble, besides, don't you remember? You helped me out too."

"Oh, yeah, right…"

"I thought something about that story sounded fishy…" Misato smirked and took a sip of her beer. "You two are so adorable… Young love is so silly. I remember once I ditched a whole week of school just to spend time with Kaji. It was stupid and Ritsuko gave me hell for it, but it was a pretty good week. We had all kinds of fun."

"Misato! Eew! I don't want to hear about that!"

"Young…love? Kazamaru…?"

"I'll explain later, Rei…"

"Oh man, Shinji, don't tell me you and the Devil Woman actually hooked up…" Toji almost choked on his drink. Asuka just got a snide grin on her face and cuddled up next to Shinji, putting her arm around him and hugging him to her. Shinji blushed.

"So what if we did? Shinji's twice the man you'll ever be you jock."

"Shinji? Manly?" Toji snorted and laughed. "I suppose if you paired 'im up against a pussy cat, sure, he'd be more manly. But only a little! Our Shinji is a total wuss, but he does manage to help keep all of us safe. Regardless though, if datin' crazy and insane women is your thing, Ikari, go for it. But I can't protect ya if things get all serious."

"Toji!"

"Hey Shinji, if you two wind up getting married, let me play a song or two at the ceremony, huh? I've got some decent guitar skills and could play a few slow songs for you to dance to."

"Not you too Lieutenant!"

"I think it's nice you two are finally opening up to one another like this. It makes me proud knowing you've grown up so much since I took you both under my wing. So, Asuka, can I be a bridesmaid at the ceremony then?"

"You guys are terrible…"

"You're all insufferable. Come on, Shinji, let's see what Hikari is up to!" Asuka dragged Shinji up off his chair and pulled him towards the living room where Maya and Hikari were still talking.

"I'd better go with them, you know, make sure things are under control. It's a man's job to watch after his friends, even if they are insane…" Toji grinned and Misato smirked.

"Thank you, Suzuhara. That's very responsible of you."

"Th-thanks Misato!" Toji blushed a bit before turning and running off to follow Shinji and Asuka. Misato simply watched them all go with a grin.

"They've really been getting closer lately. It's nice to see both of them open up and have a little fun. These are trying times, and it's nice to just let them be kids once in a while." Aoba took a sip of his drink and leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah. Kids are a wonder sometimes. They just go on being kids no matter what kind of hell the world might be in. It's been a while since I've been to a good down to earth party. Work is such a pain sometimes. Sucks the soul right out of you. It's times like this a man really treasures. Good times, good people, and good food. It feeds the spirit and keeps everything all tied up."

"I'll drink to that." Misato topped the top on another beer and took a big swig.

"Pardon me for saying so, Major, but there doesn't seem to be much you won't drink to."

"What can I say? Beer is good. Right Pen Pen?" The hot springs penguin let out a chirp and went back to sucking on his own beer. "See? Even the penguin knows what's good." Aoba and Misato had a laugh as Rei stood up and wandered towards the veranda. Ryugi, seeing that everyone was having a good time and that he wouldn't be missed, simply excused himself from the table and followed after her.

XxXxXxX

The door shut behind him as Ryugi walked to where Rei stood on the balcony, overlooking the city of Tokyo-III, lights shining through the night. Misato's Apartment had a reasonably nice view. Despite the threat of Angel Attacks, the city's nightlife continued to exist in some manner. The sounds of laughing and talking had died down to almost nothing as the both of them stood at the railing.

"What's the matter, Rei? Aren't you having a good time?"

"The party is…enjoyable." Rei looked out at the city before turning to Ryugi. "I am just…not accustomed to so many individuals. It makes me feel uncomfortable." Ryugi smiled.

"I should have guessed you weren't the party type…" Rei turned back towards the party and Ryugi turned around to face the door as well, leaning against the railing on his elbows.

"Kazamaru…?" Ryugi glanced at Rei, noticing she wasn't looking at him, but instead seeming to stare at the ground.

"What is it, Rei?"

"We have…shared a bond for a long time. There is not a day that goes by that I do not find myself thinking of you. I do not understand my feelings as well as I wish that I could, Kazamaru…" She crossed her right arm over her chest to grasp her left. "So, this is…difficult for me to explain…" Rei turned to face him, her head still off to the side and not meeting his questioning glance.

"Rei…?"

"I wish…" Her face was colored by the moonlight as she looked up to him, a faint blush across her cheeks, red eyes staring deep into his. "I wish to become yours, Kazamaru…"

"I don't understand, Rei…" Ryugi blushed at her comment, but she moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around him, snuggling her head into his chest as she spoke.

"I am…awkward. But we have shared our hearts… We have shared our feelings. But we have not committed to one another all that we are. I wish to be yours, and no one else's… I wish to give all that I am to you…" Ryugi returned her embrace softly, blushing heavily as she continued. "I am no longer lonely, Kazamaru, and I owe my happiness to you. All that I wish…is to be yours, and only yours." Ryugi had known for a long time how Rei had felt. He'd felt it that day in the hospital garden, and he'd felt it before then inside his Eva. But to hear her say it, holding him to her as if she never wanted to let go, her wish to be completely and totally devoted to him, all he could do was smile.

"I accept…" Rei looked up at him as Ryugi cupped her cheek with his right hand, causing a smile to blossom on her face. "I accept all that you are, and in exchange I give to you my heart, my soul, and all that I am… From this moment onward I am yours, and you are mine… Ayanami Rei…" He smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

The third time they kissed, it was sweet and gentle, two faces dampened by cool tears and heated by warm hearts. The moonlight highlighted their moment, solidifying their promise, and acting as a witness to the power of their covenant. Rei felt safe and warm in his arms, and Ryugi felt how fragile she seemed to be in his. He would protect her with everything he had, love her with every fiber of his heart, and cherish her with all his soul.

"Perhaps we should go inside…" Ryugi looked down to Rei as she met his gaze and broke their kiss.

"Are you ready to go back to the party?"

"No… But…" Rei looked to the side, and Ryugi turned to spy several faces squished up against the glass. Kensuke with a thumbs-up, Hikari looking adoringly at the situation along with Maya, Toji apparently making cat calls which were soon silenced by Hikari's foot, and Misato simply smirking, sipping her beer. "I believe they wish for us to return…"

XxXxXxX

The rest of the party was fine, except that the kiss was mentioned quite frequently after the two of them returned. Rei didn't seem to mind it very much. Ryugi was perhaps even a little jealous of her ability to avoid awkward social pressures like the ones places on them now. Kensuke had taken him aside and said he was proud that Ryugi had stepped up and finally talked to Rei about his feelings. Hikari wouldn't stop talking about how cute and romantic the moment was while Maya smiled and agreed. Toji made plenty of teasing remarks, but Hikari kept him under control. The other Nerv Techs were simply amused by the situation. After all, pilots would certainly develop feelings towards other pilots since they could relate to one another. Only Misato was really quiet about the whole thing. Asuka just seemed to ignore it entirely while dragging Shinji around with her.

The party dragged on into the night and slowly the others began to leave. Toji, Kensuke, and Hikari were the first to leave, followed by Hyuga, Aoba, and Maya Ibuki. This left just the four pilots and their Operations Chief.

"Well, if you ask me, I think that was a pretty good celebration."

"Yeah, except for Wondergirl and Dumkopf running off to go play kissy-face." Asuka munched on some of the leftover food while Misato just grinned.

"Oh come on Asuka. It wouldn't be a good party if someone didn't wind up getting kissed. Though I wouldn't have imagined it would be Rei." Misato placed her beer down on the table and glanced at all the pilots. "Well, it's been a grand adventure, but it's about time you all headed to bed I would think. I know for a fact the three of you have more tests tomorrow morning, and Ryugi has to get Rei home. So I'm calling this party finished."

"Alright Misato."

"But I'm not even sleepy yet. All that caffeine is going to keep me up for at least another hour."

"Then you can finish your studying or take a bath. Either way, as your commanding officer I'm telling you it's time to head to bed."

Asuka pouted but headed for her room. Shinji said good night to Ryugi and Rei and headed off to his room to get ready for bed as well. The remaining two pilots stood and headed out the door, after Misato assured them that assistance with the cleanup wasn't needed, and that Shinji would likely do it himself before he want to bed. However, as Ryugi made ready to leave, Misato pulled him aside to talk, and ushered Rei to continue to Ryugi's car.

"What's the matter, Misato?" The woman smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You love her, don't you?" Ryugi blushed and turned to spy Rei heading down the steps.

"Yes, I do…" Misato smiled at him.

"You're a good kid, Ryugi. Rei is lucky to have found a man like you. For a while, I thought she might have had a thing for Shinji, but seeing you together with her is beyond anything I ever saw with him. Her sync ratings have gone up dramatically, she's showed a strong drive and a desire to keep living and fighting for what she believes in. All in all, Ryugi, it's a blessing that she met you." Misato sighed. "I never realized what I had until it was too late… I can't go back in time to change that, but I can impart my wisdom to you. If you love her as much as I think you do, hold her tight and don't ever let her go. The trials you'll face might be hard, or difficult to deal with, but as long as you have each other, there's nothing you won't be able to accomplish."

"Thanks, Misato…" Ryugi smiled and turned to leave.

"Oh, and one more thing… I don't know what the Sub-Commander talked to you about the other day, I can only guess, but I want you to know that no matter what happens, I'll be on your side, fighting for you and the future of humanity."

Ryugi turned to look at Misato to find that she was simply smiling. She bid him goodnight and closed the door, allowing him to walk back down to his car where Rei was waiting for him.

"What did the Major wish to speak to you about?"

Ryugi opened her car door and allowed her to sit while he walked around and started the engine. His mind thought back to everything that he'd learned from the Sub-Commander, about Adam and Lilith, about Third Impact and Seele, and about Yui Ikari and the beautiful girl sitting next to him. It was a lot to consider when asked such a simple question, but he sighed and digressed.

"She spoke with me about the future, Rei, and how she'd support me."

"I see. Major Katsuragi is an…admirable woman."

"Yes, she is…"

The rest of the car ride back to their apartment complex was quiet and uneventful. Once parking his car and exiting, Ryugi walked hand in hand with Rei to his apartment where they both changed into their sleeping clothes. After they had both climbed into Ryugi's bed, Ryugi slipped his arm around Rei as he always had since they began sleeping together, and she wrapped her arm around his, holding it to her. Ryugi closed his eyes and smiled as he felt Rei's fingers gently wrap around his hand. However, he snuggled closer to her so her back was right up against his chest, and he softly kissed her head. Rei pulled his hand closer and rubbed her cheek against his fingers.

"Goodnight, Rei…"

"Goodnight, Kazamaru…"

Ryugi sighed and intertwined his legs with Rei's, and as he began to drift off to sleep, he gently felt her return the gesture.

XxXxXxX

Night came and went with dreams of peace and quiet. However, the JSSDF Headquarters was still buzzing with activity. They were charged with the duty of being Japan's first line of defense against the Angels. Of course their efforts were almost always in vain, but they had a duty to protect their homeland at all costs. Even if they had never destroyed an Angel themselves, they had stalled or bought time against each and every one, and relayed important data back to Nerv HQ so that they could formulate a proper plan of attack utilizing their Evangelion Units. The media never focused on the brave men and women that lost their lives fighting against unstoppable odds just to try and halt an advancing threat. All the glory went to Nerv and their Evangelions. It was a thankless, dangerous, and often suicidal job, but they did what they did for the good of Mankind, and that was all the thanks they needed. This morning was like any other, except that they had lost radio contact with one of their air patrol squadrons.

"I want to know what dropped my patrol. Get me the most recent satellite feed of the area you can get at the time of the disappearance. If one of ours won't cover it, request permission from whatever country's satellites were closest."

"Yes, Sir!"

The Commander of this particular base of operations was not a happy man. The weather the night before had been clear, and the forecast showed perfect flight conditions all the way to mainland China and even as far out as Hawaii. There was absolutely no reason for a standard patrol flight to go down. Pilot error was completely out of the question, as the lead pilot had reported no problems or malfunctioning equipment during his last check-in only an hour ago. The Commander's mind drifted to an Angel attack, but there had been nothing spotted or reported or detected.

"Commander, Sir, none of our satellites were in the area to gain a clear image. The only other satellite that was close belongs to the European Union."

"You have your orders Lieutenant. If they start asking questions, tell them it's a suspected Angel attack. That should make them more forgiving."

"Yes, Sir."

However, no sooner had the Lieutenant turned back to his console when the main screen flashed warnings and various red projections appeared, an alarm sounding as a message blasted through the speakers.

"_This is the Patrol Cutter Musashi! We're under attack by an Angel! I repeat, we are under atta—"_

The radio was silenced by an explosion as the man's voice was cut off.

"Damn it! Switch to visual! I want to see this bastard!"

The main viewscreen flickered and changed to display a group of ships firing at what was certainly the Angel in question. It was jet black with three protrusions similar to a claw machine bent forward in front of it. A large red eye was facing forward as the Angel moved towards the Japanese coast. Explosions of rounds seemed to bounce harmlessly off of the Angel's "skin."

"Launch all available aircraft and bring the defensive systems online. And alert Nerv that we've spotted another target. Make a note in the log that command of all military forces is hereby transferred to the Tokyo-III Division Chiefs."

The Commander watched as a black orb appeared within the prongs of the "claw" and began to spin before a burst of light appeared and every single ship in the attacking fleet was demolished by a cross-shaped blast of blood red water and light.

"And may god have mercy on all their souls…"

XxXxXxX

"What's the position of the target?" Misato stood on the Command Bridge and stared at the screen as the black Angel made its way towards land, streams of rounds and smoky trails of missiles striking it with little effect.

"Target is about to make landfall. It's trajectory puts it on a direct course for here, obviously…" Maya Ibuki worked her fingers across the keys on her console, bringing up the calculations necessary to determine how much time that had. "Estimated time of arrival at its current rate of travel is approximately one hour."

"What do we know about it?"

"Nothing much right now, Major. Spectral analysis is impossible at the target's current range, but we do know that conventional weapons have little or no effect whatsoever, and it displays prominent energy projection abilities. Apparently it took out an air and sea patrol before they determined what it was… Poor bastards…" Hyuga read off the reports that the JSSDF had sent with the various bits of information they'd collected.

"How long will it take to outfit the three operational units with proper equipment?"

Ritsuko eased herself into her seat and sipped coffee from a styrofoam cup that had replaced her shattered mug. "That depends on what we're looking at. For once we have some adequate data. Do you have a plan, Major?" Misato grinned.

"Of course I do. Outfit Units 00 and 01 with F-Type Equipment and outfit Unit 02 with S-Type Equipment. Unit 02 will head out with the Progressive Lance, Unit 00 and 01 will head into battle with the upgraded Progressive Daggers." Misato turned to face Ritsuko. "Did R and D get the Impact Bolt Launchers cleared for field use?"

Ritsuko nodded. "They were approved two days ago. I assume your plan utilizes them, then?"

"Yes. Have the pilots arrived yet?"

"Security has them passing through the main entrance via key card approximately ten minutes ago. They should be getting ready in the locker room as we speak." Aoba reported and eased back into his chair. Ritsuko spoke up from her position.

"According to time estimates, complete outfitting of all three Units will take a little over half an hour."

"Then that leaves us with thirty minutes to strike and mop up." Misato turned and moved to leave the Control Room. "I'm heading to brief the pilots. Keep me informed of anything strange."

"Yes Ma'am."

XxXxXxX

"I don't know why you even bothered to show up. Your Eva is decommissioned and sitting in deep freeze." Asuka grunted and leaned against the lift as the four pilots made their way towards the briefing room.

"Protocol dictates that when an Angel Attack is underway, all pilots are to proceed to Headquarters, Pilot Sohryu."

"Ayanami is right. That's why I'm here. It's my job…" Ryugi stood with his arms crossed, his shoulder leaning against the side of the elevator. It may have been his job, but he knew it was unlikely he'd be sent out now, not with the fruits of his Eva effectively being spent to field the new types of equipment. The White Eva was effectively incompatible with both new weapon systems, but Ryugi knew it still had its other uses…

"Well, either way, you can cheer us on from the control room, right?" Shinji smiled and placed a hand on Ryugi's shoulder. Shinji knew how hard it was for Ryugi to watch the fight without being able to help, and knew it from personal experience as well. But that just meant he'd have to force himself to fight harder so that Ryugi wouldn't have to. "Have a little faith in us. We'll get the job done."

"Yeah, listen to Shinji. We're the veterans here. Let us have some of the glory for once instead of hogging all of it."

"That's not what I meant, Asuka…"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let him pout if he wants to pout. It won't change anything." As Asuka finished, the doors to the elevator opened and the four pilots left the cramped lift, heading into the briefing room just outside the Eva Cages. Misato was already waiting for them as a crew of Nerv's faceless employees that made everything tick worked diligently in the background.

"Alright you four, listen up. The Angel is heading this way and will reach Tokyo-III in roughly thirty-five minutes. The plan is simple." She pointed to Shinji first. "Shinji, you and Unit 01 will be equipped with F-Type Equipment and Progressive Daggers. You will deploy here…" She shined a laser pointed at the edge of the city near one of the various launch tubes. "This will put you very close to the target. Using the F-Type Equipment, you will make your best speed to the target and slash through the AT Field with the daggers. Make sure you bring it down, because the rest of the plan relies on it."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Rei, you and Unit 00 will also be deployed with F-Type Equipment. You will deploy above ground and make your best speed here." Misato pulled the pointer across the map, showing Rei's intended position on a small hill. The spot overlooked the valley the Angel would be heading down in order to reach the city. "Once Shinji drops the target's AT Field, you will charge and launch the Impact Bolt weapons installed in the shoulder pylons. If that doesn't outright destroy the target, it will at least serve to destabilize its body and stun it momentarily. Obviously, Shinji, once you bring down the field, you'll need to jump back out of range so you are unharmed. If you find yourself too close to the blast radius, use your AT Field to defend yourself as much as possible. Use your best judgment of when to fire, Rei."

"Understood."

"And you, Asuka, will deploy here, and make your best speed here." Misato's laser pointer hovered over a large hill. "Unit 02 will be equipped with the S-Type Equipment. As Rei charges and fires the Impact Bolt, you will charge up this hill and fire the rocket boosters, leaping into the air above the target. From here you will aim for the center of its body mass where we believe the core to be, and drop the Progressive Spear through the middle, impaling the core and destroying the target before it can enter city limits."

"Hmph… I like this plan."

"I had a feeling you might." Misato turned to Ryugi. "As for you, Ryugi, Unit 0X is under quarantine and in cryostasis. In the case of emergency, the Unit can be revived and ready to be deployed within ten minutes. However, this is only by virtue of Commander Ikari's orders. For the time being, you'll be watching with me on the command deck. You've proven you have a tactical mind under pressure, and if things look bad for whatever reason, you can be there to offer insight and advice."

"Understood, Major."

"Now, unless there are any further questions, I suggest you get underway." The three active pilots shook their heads. "Good. Dismissed." The three of them turned and headed for the Entry Plugs as Ryugi followed after Misato towards the Control Room.

XxXxXxX

Misato and Ryugi entered the Control Room from the elevator and took up a position near the middle of the room. This was the first time Ryugi had ever been in the main Control Room for all of Nerv's facilities. It was much larger than he'd expected, and it was filled with state-of-the-art technology and holographic projections. The massive main screen showed an image of the Angel as it was hammered by the city's outer defenses and the hovering VTOL aircraft piloted by the JSSDF.

"Are the pilots ready and in position?"

"_Unit 01 ready for launch."_

"_Unit 00 requesting launch clearance."_

"_Unit 02 ready to go!"_

"All systems report green across the board, Major. Unit 00's F-Type equipment is showing a steady building of energy for the Impact Bolt Launchers."

"Good to hear, Lieutenant. Launch Eva Units!"

The building shook as a display shot up onto the screen, blinking lights marking the position of the launching units as they made their way towards the surface.

"Confirming Eva launch, all units steady and on route."

"Surface contact confirmed. All units moving for designated mission areas." Misato spoke out across the control room.

"Shinji, get moving. You're up first!" The young man's voice responded over the radio.

"_This new armor is heavier than it was in the simulation… It's really awkward…"_

"Just make use of the maneuvering thrusters to get yourself going. The momentum you'll get from a quick boost or two will get you moving and keep you moving. Take that into account." Ritsuko spoke and took another sip of her coffee.

"Hyuga, get a different view up on the screen. I want to see Unit 01's progress."

"Yes Major!"

A few tapped keys later and a perimeter camera showed a burst of fire and light as Unit 01 burned the thrusters, and with a jump the violet and orange form of Unit 01 shot forward through the air at high speed, propelled ahead by the force of the jump and the thrusters.

"That's amazing!" Maya watched the screen as Unit 01 landed, legs digging into the dirt as it pushed off again, deploying both Progressive Daggers from the pylons and gripping them.

"Repeated jumps with the thrusters utilizes the Eva's strength and the thrust produced from the boosters themselves extends that force to carry it a great distance. Think of it as a rocket-propelled frog with defenses stronger than anything else Nerv has developed, with a truly devastating arsenal of weaponry as well. It might seem a little strange, but it is the most efficient way to maneuver with all that excess weight." Ritsuko smiled. "Even Unit 0X doesn't have directional thrusters in its arsenal. Only the F-Type and S-Type equipment do."

Ryugi grimaced. Seeing the way Unit 01 moved was strange all right, but if what Doctor Akagi was saying, his Unit had just been surpassed in terms of defensive mobility.

"Unit 01 is approaching the target." Aoba spoke out as an overhead map showed all three Evas via individually colored markers, and the Angel as an orange triangle.

"Get me Unit 00." Misato waited a moment as a channel opened on screen, showing a visual of Rei's cockpit. "Rei, Shinji is nearing the target, be prepared to launch the Impact Bolt."

"_Understood…"_

"There he goes!"

Ryugi watched as Unit 01 landed in a crouch, before pressing off with everything it had, flying into the air as the boosters fired from its back, spinning the unit into a front flip as Shinji let out a battle cry.

"High energy reading detected within the target! It's preparing to fire!" Hyuga watched as a second smaller screen appeared, showing the Angel's energy spiking.

"Unit 01, now!" A channel flashed up onscreen. "Shinji! The target is going to fire! Watch out!"

"Unit 01 is deploying the Impact Bolt Launchers! It's going to fire!"

"The charge rates are synchronized! They're going to fire at the same time!"

The screen flashed white as the blast from Unit 01's Impact Bolt struck the AT Field of the Angel as a blast of energy struck Unit 01 as an orange flash pulsed brightly and the beam spread off in all directions, doing no damage to the attacking Eva.

"He focused his AT Field directly ahead to soak up the strike, the Angel's beam couldn't get through the condensed field! Amazing Shinji-kun!" Maya was impressed as Ryugi could only look on with a grin. Unit 01 dropped down, boosters firing as both Progressive Daggers sliced cleanly through the AT Field as it pulled them down and across, tearing it open like so much tissue paper. As soon as Shinji landed, he crouched, the boosters firing once more as Unit 01 jumped away.

"Energy surge from Unit 00! Impact Bolt Launcher firing at full charge!"

The main screen flashed to another camera, showing the Blue Eva stand against the recoil, the front of the shoulder pylons dropping forward and pulling back and up as twin orbs of sparking black and blue energy gathered into two massive balls and discharged, crackling energy slamming into the Angel's body as a shriek could be heard. A thunderous blue explosion erupted with the Angel at the epicenter, Unit 01's arms crossing in front of it as the condensed AT Field took a blow from the close range shockwave. Buildings to the side of Unit 01 cracked from the blast and dented as the Eva Unit was left unharmed.

"Target energy reading detected, but weak! It's still alive. Unit 02 is already in motion. There she goes!"

"_Suck on this!"_

The Red Eva charged up the hill and pushed off, the rocket boosters of the Aerial Recon Equipment firing at full burn, yanking the Eva skyward as the tip of the Progressive Lance glinted in the sun. Cameras panned and zoomed in, showing Asuka spinning in midair and moving into a graceful flip as she unleashed the spear, a pressure wave appearing at the tip as it neared and surpassed the speed of sound, slamming into the Angel's main body mass and striking the ground below it, red blood spilling as the Angel detonated in a pitiful explosion of red pulp, blasting a small crater into the ground and showering the area around it with ooze.

"Target neutralized!" Maya cheered as Asuka's Unit 02 started to reach the apex of it's jump and flipped around into a classic skydiving position, with a victory sign across the Unit's right hand.

"_See? I didn't even blow up half the city this time. I told you I was better."_

"_Yeah, great job Asuka…"_

"Well done, all of you. I haven't seen an attack like that work for a very long ti—"

"Major! I'm getting another energy reading! It's from the spot where the Angel went down! It's a seco-no, the same Pattern Blue. The Angel wasn't defeated! Somehow it's still alive."

The blood that had pooled within the crater and countryside suddenly jumped, as if alive, and sloshed against itself, spinning and reforming, the Angel's red eye and black skin repairing themselves as if nothing had happened.

"_You think I'm going to let you get back up you bastard!"_

Asuka's voice cried through the speakers as a camera snapped into focus, Unit 02 glowing in a halo of orange as it fired its boosters to full burn, its body spinning into a kick, another pressure wave forming at the tip of the unit's foot as a sonic boom thundered across the battlefield.

"Unit 02's sync rate is climbing spectacularly! Eighty! Ninety! Ninety-five percent! She's going to slam into it!"

"There's another high energy reading from the target, massive! It's going to fire at Unit 02!"

"Asuka!" Misato shouted out a warning, but rather than stop, Unit 02 continued to fly ahead. Warnings and alarms flashed around Unit 02's silhouette on Ritsuko's monitor, showing heat damage beginning to manifest itself across the Recon Equipment's rocket motors.

"Booster safeties have been removed, they're passing red-line!" Ritsuko Akagi looked up as Asuka dropped.

A black orb shot into existence between the three prongs of the Angel's body and spun rapidly, energy streaming from it before it unleashed a powerful beam of pure energy directly towards the falling Unit 02. But as it made contact, the beam splashed away from the kick, a glimmer of orange AT Field forming up around the boot of Unit 02 as it collided with the reformed Angel, a massive AT Field blossoming forth and bending inward as she let out another cry.

"_Just who the hell do you think you are!"_

The boosters blasted back from Unit 02, blue flame pouring from the main housing and changing to orange at the tips as Unit 02's foot tore through the AT Field and straight through the Angel's body, blood spraying forth as the ground exploded from the force of Asuka's impact, dirt, rocks, and chunks of soil being cast into the air.

"Damage detected to Unit 02's right leg. The booster assembly is damaged but still within operational limits." Maya read out the damage report to Misato and the rest of the shocked Command Staff, even Ryugi couldn't believe what he'd just seen. Asuka had effectively taken out not just one, but two Angels in less than five minutes. It was incredible…

"Asuka! Are you all right? Respond!"

"_Yeah, I'm fine. My leg feels like it's broken, but I'm all right…"_

"_Asuka! That was amazing!"_

"Misato… Get Asuka out of there." Misato and the rest of the Command Staff turned to Ryugi as he spoke, looking at the screen. "In any second that Angel is going to reform and come after them. If she's near it, it'll come for her first. It's already come back once. There's no reason to suspect it won't do the same thing again."

"Good call, Ryugi. Shinji, Asuka, Rei, get away from that thing right now! Ryugi says it's going to reform again and I'm inclined to agree."

"_You're kidding me! How many times are we going to have to kill it?"_ Ryugi watched as Unit 02 jumped free of the cloud, blood clearly visible on the right leg of the unit along with cracked red armor. The three Units moved back and reconvened near the city as, true to Ryugi's statement, the Angel soon pulled itself back together and the JSSDF began to return fire again. The Angel's red eye glanced around and it began to fire on the defensive installations, each time the orb appearing before it fired and demolished a chunk of mountainside.

"Retrieve Unit 02 and replace the damaged armor on the right leg. Shinji, Rei, you two return as well in the case we need to rearm and re-equip. Those are my direct orders."

"_Yes Ma'am."_

"_Understood."_

Unit 02 headed for the nearest lift and stood atop it as it sank below into the Geofront for repairs as both Unit 01 and 00 followed as well. Misato sighed and shook her head. "Lieutenant Ibuki, get the Magi working on analyzing the data we received during the first sortie. Doctor, if you could offer any assistance it would be most helpful. Once done, I'd like all of you, along with Ryugi, to meet me in the War Room for discussion and analysis."

XxXxXxX

The situation room, or war room, was a myriad of computer screens and terminals, all surrounding a large holographic projection screen across a table for discussing battle tactics. The last time it had been used like this was during the battle with the floating fortress, codenamed Ramiel. Misato sat at the head of the table, with Ritsuko next to her and behind, and along the sides were the Nerv Techs, several other Nerv employees collecting data, and Ryugi, who was off to the side at the foot of the table.

"Okay then, what do we have?" Misato glanced around at all the individuals as various screens of data flashed onto the display.

"Well, first, a tactical update." Aoba spoke and tapped a few buttons, bringing up a map of the city and surrounding area. "The JSSDF is continuing to buy us time, but in a matter of minutes the target will soon be directly above Nerv HQ. The power output we've seen so far has been high and damaging, but not on par with anything that has since tried to blast its way through the armor plates." Maya spoke up next.

"The Magi estimate that, based on what we've seen, the target will be capable of breaching all armored layers in approximately one hour from now."

"Well, I guess we have our timetable. Anything to add on your front, Doctor?" Ritsuko cleared her throat and typed a few commands into a small control panel on the side of the display, and a small model of the Angel appeared.

"The Angel's body, at least what appears to be its body, is not what it appears." The model shifted to show the prongs and a small orb within them. "This sphere has the exact size, density, and power signature we've come to expect from an Angel of this size. Therefore, the data from the Magi suggests that this orb is in fact the Angel's core, and that the body we are seeing is simply a manifestation of energy from that core, made into a physical state to confuse attackers into believing it is something it is not."

"Not only that, the core has only been visible when the Angel has been attacking." Maya chimed in to echo her superior's words. Ritsuko looked at Maya, nodded in agreement, and then proceeded to tap a few more buttons, bringing up a very strange series of lines, equations, and what appeared to be energy fields or magnetic lines flowing along the Angel's prongs and "core."

"The core is hidden within a pocket dimension out of phase with our reality until the Angel needs to attack. Only when it attacks does the core reveal itself, unleash a blast of energy, and then retreat back into the dimensional phase, rendering it completely unreachable by every single weapon in our arsenal. I doubt even the Lance of Loginus, in all its power, could strike the core when it is out of phase. It simply does not register on the physical plane of existence when it is not being used."

"Since the Lance is currently on the moon, we have to use something else anyway. Do we have any suggestions?"

"Um… I have one, but I don't think it's very good." Ryugi spoke up as he looked at everything.

"Well, go ahead Ryugi. If anything else maybe it will assist us in coming up with something that will work." Misato crossed her arms and smiled.

"All right then…" He pointed to the core on the display. "The core only shows up when it's going to attack, and since that's the only time it shows up, we have to attack it while it is attacking. Of course, that places someone in danger… Not only that, there's the AT Field to worry about. Even if the Angel is attacking, the AT Field can be erected to halt strikes even while firing."

"Not to sound rude, Pilot Kazamaru, but we're well aware of that situation. Stating the obvious is not going to help in this discussion." Ryugi frowned, somewhat dejected, as Doctor Akagi spoke her views.

"However, Sensei, if we can find a way to cut through the AT Field and attack the core simultaneously while under fire, we could theoretically destroy the target." Maya responded sheepishly. She felt the Doctor had been too harsh on Ryugi. After all, he was only trying to help.

Misato sighed. "If only we still had the large scale Positron Sniper Rifle… The production model just doesn't have the same field penetrating strength."

"We also don't have time to requisition every bit of electricity in Japan to power it even if we did have it." Aoba spoke up as he considered the situation.

"Wait a minute…" Hyuga spoke up this time, looking inspired. "We have plenty of penetration power. It isn't the Sniper Rifle, but we have the Progressive Lance. If an Eva could get in line with the target and throw the lance with enough force, the shape of the blade and the momentum behind it should be enough to slice through the power of the Angel's beam, pierce it's AT Field, and strike the core."

"Your theory has merit, Lieutenant, but the AT Field of an Angel is still terribly powerful. The direct angle of attack of the Angel's beam would slow the lance down enough to prevent it from maintaining significant force to pierce the AT Field." Ritsuko spoke-matter-of-factly and typed a few keys on the panel once again, a simulation of the event being shown. The lance lost much of its power moving through the beam, and the field strength held.

"So, that means we're effectively back at square one." Misato huffed. "This bastard wouldn't have been such a problem if it had just played by the rules."

"What about using all three Units each with a lance?" Ryugi spoke up again and Misato and Ritsuko turned to face him. "If the Angel fires a beam in one direction, it can stop one lance from a single direction from attaining enough power to break through the field. But if three lances are used, the others won't be effected, and could fly straight through to strike the core." Hyuga nodded and spoke up, suddenly inspired.

"Or, better yet, we have three units. Use one to soak up the damage from the beam or lure the core into the physical dimension to fire. Whether it fires on either the baiting unit, or one of the spears, it won't matter, because its attention will be significantly divided and it will be unable to prevent an assault from three sides at once. Separated it would be difficult to get a clear shot, but working together they'll stand a better chance."

"Hmm, I'm impressed Lieutenant, and you too Pilot Kazamaru. Well done." Ritsuko straightened her glasses and made ready to leave. "I'll field our remaining two lances and send the order to re-equip Unit 00 with the S-Type Equipment for added mobility. Rei and Asuka have shown significant skill with the lance, and as such shall be the two throwing them at the target. Shinji has shown skill in utilizing his AT Field in the F-Type Equipment, and as such, he will be the baiting unit. I'll run the plan by Commander Ikari, and if he approves it, we're set and ready."

"Alright then, everyone is dismissed. Meet back at the control room once everything is set." Misato straightened her red coat and adjusted her hat. "The mission clock says we have only fifty minutes left until the Angel breeches all the defense barriers above Headquarters. If I'm guessing right, by the time we're ready to go, we'll only have about ten or twenty minutes to finish the job."

"Yes Ma'am." Several voice spoke in unison and the senior officers made their way towards the control room. Ryugi moved and caught up with Makoto Hyuga and followed alongside him as he exited.

"Um, Lieutenant?"

"What is it, Ryugi?" Ryugi sheepishly asked his question.

"Well, I was wondering where you came up with the idea to use all the Eva units and two lances. My idea still had one or even all the units taking some significant damage..." The Nerv Tech looked around as the other personnel left the situation room, glancing side to side.

"I'm a little embarrassed to say… It's a little corny, but I got the idea from Getter Robo." Ryugi gave the Nerv Tech a strange look, and Makoto laughed. Ushering Ryugi along the corridors towards the Control Room. "In Getter Robo, the three 'Getter Machines' combine their strengths in different ways to form different Getter Robots. The idea of combining the strengths of all three Evas to defeat a single target came from that… After all, everyone united against one seemingly unstoppable enemy is always better than working separately for the same thing. Right?"

Ryugi grinned. "You know, when you say it like that, it doesn't sound corny at all…" Makoto chuckled and clapped Ryugi on the back.

"You're a good kid, Ryugi. I can see why the Sub-Commander likes you."

XxXxXxX

Nerv's senior staff was once more back in the control room, and ready for round three. The Commander had given Hyuga's plan the go-ahead, and so all three Units were prepped and ready. As expected, the mission window was a meager ten minutes before the Angel's attacks pierced the layers of armor over the Geofront, leaving Headquarters exposed for the Angel to strike at its leisure. With any luck, that wouldn't happen.

"All three Eva Units are in position, they are ready to move in to attack on your signal, Major." Maya Ibuki relayed the information as the three Evas showed in an overhead display of the city, the Angel at the center.

"Commence attack!"

XxXxXxX

"_Commence attack!"_ Misato's voice came over the speakers inside the cockpit as Unit 01 charged ahead, leaping into action, boosters firing to throw the Unit over the tops of buildings as Shinji sped towards the Angel, rounds from his Pallet Rifle striking the Angel's AT Field as the red eye and prongs spun around to face the oncoming violet Evangelion, leaving the smoking hole to strike the more lively target…

Shinji tossed his Pallet Rifle aside, deploying both Progressive Daggers once again, gripping both as the Unit sailed into another leap, the shoulder pylons pulling up and away to reveal the Impact Bolt Launchers within each of them.

"_Shinji, keep it up but be careful! We're reading an energy buildup higher than anything we've seen from it yet! It's planning something big!"_

"Right!"

Shinji watched as the prongs began to spin around the spherical main body of the Angel as the black orb appeared as well, pulsing with energy. The core had arrived. A blast of energy shot from the Impact Bolt launchers and slammed into the AT Field of the Angel, crackling arcs of power tearing across the form as it fought back. Despite the tremendous explosion, the Angel's energy spiked, and a thunderous blast of power erupted from the core.

"Damn it!"

Unit 01's arms shot up, the AT Field condensing and compacting as the beam struck home. Layers of scintillating orange octagon pulsed and shimmered as the AT Field held off the assault for the moment. LCL boiled across Shinji's hands as the condensed field continued to hold, but the heat from the sustained blast started to eat through the advanced defensive power of the F-Type Equipment.

"Asuka, Ayanami! Now! I can't hold it much longer!"

"I thought you'd never ask!"

Unit 02 shot into view, rockets blasting at full burn as she tore across the countryside towards the Angel, lance in hand before she jumped into the air, Unit 00 mirroring the same actions on the other side. Both the Red and Blue Eva's gained altitude before simultaneously twirling and launching both Progressive Lances towards the otherwise occupied Angel. The weapons tore through the air, surpassing the speed of sound once again as they shot towards the target, and a flare of energy sprouted up.

They had collided with the Angel's AT Field, but not penetrated.

"_Target's AT Field growing in strength! The Lances won't break through!"_

"Like hell they won't! First! Follow my lead!"

"Understood."

Twin blasts of fire shot from the backs of Unit 00 and 02 as both the red and blue Evas rocketed towards the ground, tracing the paths of the spears as their legs connected with the still-extended lances, another burst of AT Field showing as the tips continued to slowly press towards the core even as it continued to fire at Unit 01.

"Shinji!"

"I've had enough of you, you son of a bitch!"

Unit 01 dropped its AT Field as the thrusters burned, pushing the Unit forward in a rocket-assisted bull-rush. The F-Type armor began to smoke and boil away as the beam tore into the Eva, but Shinji continued to press forward, LCL burning him every inch of the way. Then, pain surging through his body, with a final show of ferocious power, the right arm and hand of Unit 01 reared back and punched forward as its AT Field resurfaced once again, tearing through the AT Field of the Angel as the two spears finally broke through, the weapons slicing through the core as Unit 01's fist shattered the black sphere, its color snapping to red before a thunderous cross-shaped explosion rocked through the surface of the city, casting all three Evangelion Units back across the ground as red blood rained down across the rooftops of Tokyo-III. The Angel had been eliminated.

XxXxXxX

Cheers erupted around the Control Room as the massive detonation signaled the end of the fight.

"All energy readings from the target have ceased. The Angel has been totally neutralized!" Hyuga grinned and turned back to Misato. "It won't be coming back from that one." Misato smiled.

"Well done, Lieutenant." Misato turned to the main screen with three separate channels open to all three of the Eva pilots. "And well done to all three of you. Without your quick thinking the plan wouldn't have come together."

"Indeed." All heads turned to look as Commander Gendo Ikari finally spoke up from the Commanders' Box. "Your handling of the situation was impressive. The necessary risks were within acceptable parameters. I look forward to reading your full report, Major Katsuragi."

"Sir, yes Sir."

"I leave the rest to you." With that, the Commander rose from his chair, the Sub-Commander following, and both left the room.

"Well, that's a wrap, people. Recover all three Eva units and get repair crews ready for Unit 01's F-Type Equipment. Also, prepare a medical team to meet Shinji when he exits his Eva. Taking the full brunt of that beam like that can not have been good for him."

Ryugi simply watched Misato hand out commands as the rest of the Bridge Crew said their congratulations and set to work following their orders. Maybe Asuka was right after all. The veterans obviously knew how to handle themselves. They didn't need him and his Eva to always be looking out for them. They'd showed real teamwork on the field, and Ryugi was happy to have witnessed it. The only thing that made him sad was that he hadn't been there to offer them his support directly. He'd managed to offer a word of caution and offered up a few ideas for attack, but they weren't even the best ones. For the most part they were completely obvious. Hyuga's suggestion was much better, but in the end the pilots themselves pulled together, united, to achieve their goal. Ryugi sighed, and then headed for the locker room to change.

XxXxXxX


	12. Chapter 12: Dreams

Disclaimer:

I do not own any characters in this fic except for Ryugi Kazamaru and his Eva, Unit-0X (If I did own Evangelion, Shinji would have gotten Rei, but he had to choose Asuka… At least as far as the original series! Much love for Rebuild 2.0!). Evangelion and all related articles are property of GAINAX.

'This stands for a thought'

"This for said dialog"

-This for written or typed text-

\ \ This equals a flashback / /

"Italics are for radio dialogue or other such disembodied voices"

(And this for sound effects, author's comments, or physical noises or actions)

You know, I've done a whole lot of writing at this point, but there's always one thing that gets me moving, and that is music. Almost none of this fic has been written in silence. Whether I'm getting a little mood music from Gurren Lagann or Eva itself, or whether it's something completely unrelated, music keeps me moving and motivated. However, there have been multiple times when a single song has proved to fit a mood too perfectly. The most recent has been "Take Me Away" by Globus. If anything, I've viewed it as Ryugi's Battle Theme during heavy moments, but I've used it for Rei's battle with Jerazol, the "Crystal Angel / Black Angel" as well. I can't help but feel a little like Shinji, listening to songs as my brain pounds out the path and plot that I have determined for this story to take. I'm nearing the final stretch, and a part of me feels saddened realizing this. When something is as much of your life as this story has been for me for the past two weeks, and even for the past six years, it's almost a sobering experience seeing it all grown up and almost ready to stand on its own without your steady hand to give it life or stability. But, this is something I have to finish. This story has been burning in my mind for years, and it deserves a proper ending. So, I continue on, fingers typing diligently, mind alive with the characters' whims and desires. Even if I don't get any reviews, I will know that I pushed myself to complete this little aspect of my life, and once it's done, I can look back on it and smile at my accomplishment. I breathed life into this story, gave it meaning and closure, and I will continue to do so until it is finally finished, even if no one notices or cares. Silly it may be, but I owe that much to these characters. Speaking of the characters, there is finally a serious lovey scene between Ryugi and Rei in this chapter, as well as a little more experimental style with Shinji and Asuka. So, be warned. Anyway, without further ramblings and self-expression, I present Chapter 12 of Destiny's Power: Strength of the Heart – Dreams. Please enjoy, read and review.

- Pilot Ikari-Kun

Chapter 12: Dreams

The defeat of the twenty-second Angel seemed almost like a distant memory. Life had more or less returned to normal, or as normal as things got when one was an Eva pilot. The unity the pilots had showcased in battle, however, did not last very long afterward. Despite their lack on that end, however, their attitudes towards one another had improved slightly. Asuka had even started calling Rei by her last name, albeit often being preceded by "Pilot." Thus, Rei became "Pilot Ayanami" when she was around Asuka. She still called her "First," but Asuka had seemingly decided that Rei was not a doll, and acted on more than simply her orders from Command. Rei did not seem to mind either way, but she was still unsure how to respond. She was preoccupied with other things.

Ever since the battle was over, Rei had spent every moment of free time she had at Ryugi's apartment, number 407. She had noted a distinct lack of his cheerful demeanor, and she had grown worried. He seemed somber or melancholy most times. He'd even stopped attending school, and Rei would bring him papers for assignments he had missed. For all intents and purposes, it seemed like a spark had been doused within the young man. His presence would always brighten when Rei was around him, and so, she had intentionally spent as much time with him as possible.

Rei walked up the steps to the walkway that ran outside both of their apartments, glancing at her own 402 as she passed it and continued to Ryugi's door. She knocked, waited a few moments, and then opened and entered. Compared to her apartment, Ryugi's was crowded. Where only a bed, a couple shelves, and a single chair decorated her apartment's main room, Ryugi's contained his bed, a couch, a large rug, a desk and chair, as well as a small table with his television on top of it. It also contained a headboard at the front of his bed and his alarm clock. All of his clothes were neatly organized in a closet as well. Rei took a deep breath as she walked through the hallway to the main room. The apartment always smelled like him, and it made her feel relaxed. As she entered a hand rose up from the bed and Rei turned to the right to spy Ryugi laying down, dressed in his sleeping clothes, despite it being well into the afternoon.

"I have brought more papers from class. The others are worried about you, Kazamaru."

"Thank you, Rei." He smiled and took the papers, setting them aside. "Here are the ones from yesterday." He offered her a similarly sized stack in return. "It's good to know they're worried about me. Let's me know they wonder what I'm up to. Next time you see them, tell them I'm fine, and that I hope they're doing well." Rei sat down on the bed, placing her book bag and other school items on the ground.

"You should attend class and tell them yourself, Kazamaru…"

"I know… I must seem terribly lazy. But what's the point of going? The same lesson is taught each day with little variation, followed by lunch, more lessons, and then the day is over. Then I'd head home, here, and you and the other pilots would head to HQ for some simulations or tests." Ryugi sighed. "So, from my perspective, it's much easier to simply spend my day here, sleeping, thinking, and all that stuff." Rei sighed and turned to look at Ryugi.

"Kazamaru… Please, tell me what is wrong. I am…worried about you too." Ryugi looked back to her, gazing into those soft pools of red. It could be the end of the world itself, and those eyes would still draw him in. Always questioning, seeming to look deep into his heart, seeing past his barriers to the truth of the matter. It was if they were all-seeing, peering into his very soul itself. He could never say no to those eyes. Ryugi sighed and fell back onto his bed, staring to the ceiling as he had so many times before.

"I'm useless, Rei…" Rei looked confused, but she continued to listen. "My Eva is effectively decommissioned and more or less obsolete. I can't help in battle situations otherwise. My life just doesn't have a purpose anymore…"

Rei moved over to Ryugi and gently lay against him, her sweet, cool smell reaching him as she laid her head on his chest and placed an arm around him. She closed her eyes and simply listened to the sound of his heart and his breathing.

"Kazamaru… I love you with all my heart and soul. I am yours, all of me with nothing left out, and you are mine. Purpose is something in life that…I find to be tedious. Without a purpose in life…you are free to follow your own path, what makes you most happy...just like a bird…" She nuzzled against him and lifted her body up off of his chest to look once more into his eyes to find he was smiling, his eyes soft and gentle. "You have showed me things I never thought I could experience. You have shared with me what it is to love, to be loved, and I know now what true happiness is. Your purpose, Kazamaru, is irrelevant…" She slowly leaned in to kiss him on the lips as he continued to smile, a single tear slipping down his cheek. "That which makes you most happy… That is your purpose, Kazamaru." She broke the kiss, softly and slowly, to find him still smiling. His kind eyes showing as they always had.

"Rei… Thank you, Rei…"

XxXxXxX

Illuminated only by faint white lights showing fifteen standing monoliths, the meeting chamber of Seele, The Committee, the sculptors of the Human Instrumentality Project, buzzed with activity as images of various Angel battles flashed onscreen. Unit 01's first battle with Sachiel, the defeat of the fortress Angel, Ramiel, the simultaneous defeat of Israfel by Units 01 and 02, the awakening of Unit 01 and the destruction of the Angel Zeruel, the self-destruction and last minute annihilation of the Angel Armisael by Unit 00, followed by its rebuilding from spare parts and salvaged cores from failed prototypes all flashed across the central screen between the circle of black figures.

"The Final Messenger shall soon be upon us, and the time of the scenario shall soon be at hand."

"Preparation of the full Eva Series will soon come to pass as well. The initial problems with the final three have been resolved, and construction is progressing at a hurried pace. They shall join the first nine if our plans fail to succeed peacefully."

"Death is a necessary part of Rebirth. If Ikari does not submit calmly, the final battle of Mankind's Salvation will stain his hands with blood. The twelve apostles of our Future will usher in a new beginning, a New Genesis of Mankind, with or without his cooperation."

"But what of the Heretic Unit?"

More images flashed through of the construction process of Unit 0X, the salvaging of the Soul of Adam from the remains of Kaworu Nagisa, the Angel Tabris, and followed by the attack on the Angel of Lightning, Barkiel. The six-winged awakening of the White Eva showed next as it destroyed the Angel of Rage, N'moshikttiel, and again as the form struck down the Angel of Power, Jerazol. The last screens depicted the defeat of the most recent Angel, the Angel of Reflection, Gamaliel, and the quarantined Unit 0X under cryostasis.

"The Heretic has been sealed and entombed. It shall be of no use or threat to us as long as it remains there. If Ikari wishes to force our hand, it shall be struck down as well. The Scenario is set as the true Destiny of Mankind. When the Final Messenger falls, there will be nothing to prevent our glorious Future and Rebirth as one."

XxXxXxX

Ryugi awoke from his dream with a start, his whole body trembling and drenched in cold sweat. His palms were ice cold and there were tears in his eyes. Even if he could sleep on command, even with his lucid dreaming, sometimes things simply refused to stay under his control. That dream… It had been so real, so visceral, as if he'd really been there seeing it all happen. The last time he'd felt that feeling he had confronted the birdlike Angel not more than an hour or two later. His heart pounded and he felt his stomach convulse. He pulled himself out of bed and ran to the bathroom as quickly as he could, emptying the contents of his stomach into the bowl. He glanced at the white plastic of the lid as visions of white covered in blood flashed through his head. Helpless eyes staring back at him as a splayed arm slowly reached out towards him as he looked on in horror, muscle tissue hanging limply from exposed bones, unable to stop what he was seeing, unable to act. Blood dripped from sweet lips and amid tangled blue strands as they tried to speak before going limp, the arm floating down as the consciousness that had sustained it drained from Rei Ayanami.

He threw up again, heaving harder this time, his whole body convulsing as he hacked and coughed on his own spittle. He'd watched her die, trapped, unable to move, act, or intervene. He'd watched as angry blades of energy shot into the struggling blue Evangelion, ripping the torso wide open, exposing purple, red, and grey organs to the light of the outside and completely bisecting the right arm and cutting straight through the head. Moments later he'd watched her lips mouth Ka-za-ma-ru softly before the damage was brutally reflected on the pilot, a silent scream coming from her mouth as she was torn apart. He heaved again, nothing coming but bile and air. He'd been powerless to prevent it. Everyone had. He heaved a final time as nothing came up and he spat into the toilet, his mouth sick with the flavor. He weakly wiped his mouth and flushed, collapsing onto the floor in a heap. As he did, he felt a soft hand on his shoulder and turned to find Rei standing in her blue nightshirt. Her face held a worried expression.

"Kazamaru…? Are you all right?"

"Rei…"

His eyes wouldn't stop. He picked himself up and held her in his arms, sobbing like a baby, his whole body trembling. Rei simply didn't understand, but she wrapped her arms around him, trying to comfort him. She did not like to see him this upset, especially when it seemed that nothing had caused it. All she could do was hold him and slowly lead him back to the bed. The two of them sat down and she continued to hold him to her body. Nearly half an hour passed before he finally calmed down and simply held her in his arms. Having her here, now, solidified his belief that she was still here, still alive. What he had seen was a dream, a terrible, horrible, manifestation of his own insecurities to act when she needed him most. But, for the moment, she was here with him, and he wanted to remember that as much as he possibly could. The physical sensation of her soft breath against his shoulder, the gentle palpitations of her heartbeat, and the slow rise and fall of her chest against his all helped to solidify she was still there. The cool scent of her hair and skin, applicable only to her from her shampoo and body wash, calmed him as his every sense did their best to convince his mind she was still with him.

"I think I…need a shower…"

Rei looked to him, seeing that his eyes were focused somewhere behind her, as if he was still lost in thought. She simply nodded and allowed him to slip away from her grasp. She watched him go as he tossed his sleeping clothes aside and made his way down the hallway to the bathroom once more. He disappeared and she heard the water turn on with him out of sight. Rei looked down to his discarded clothes and sighed. His eyes when she'd spoken to him had seemed frightened, terrified, and almost wild. Something he had experienced while resting had troubled him a great deal, so much so that it forced him to sickness. The way his eyes had met hers and softened with relief and joy was unlike any she'd experienced before. She paused. No, she had seen eyes like that before, twice before. Both times when someone had entered her Entry Plug after an accident. They were eyes pained with worry, but yet also filled with happiness to see that she was mostly unharmed. Had Kazamaru seen something terrible happen to her while he slept? Something so awful he could not stomach the thought? It was the only explanation, and he had stepped into the shower to try and wash himself of the terrible thoughts that had plagued him as he wept into her shoulder.

Rei rose and slipped off her sleeping shirt, leaving her all but undressed save for her underwear. She made her way to the bathroom after setting the shirt aside. She stood outside the door for a moment, but with a deep breath and a sigh she opened the door and slipped inside.

XxXxXxX

The hot water felt good against his sweat-drenched skin. It was almost too hot, but it was a good burn. It washed away the unpleasant memories from his mind. Water poured over his head and he felt the droplets strike his shoulders and face. He breathed deeply and let the thick air flow into his lungs again and again. With each breath he calmed slightly. Long hot showers always dried out his skin if he took them too frequently, but there was almost nothing quite as relaxing. The water seemed to draw out the aches, pains, and sorrows from his mind and wash them away down the drain. Only here, awash in heat and thousands of tiny water droplets did he feel he could completely and totally relax and unwind from almost anything. He remembered that he used to take long showers after his family had been killed. It gave him time to think and digest. He washed the taste of bile from his mouth first, leaving it feeling warm and clean. He sighed, feeling a little better, but before he could do anything else, the door opened, and moments later a gentle pale hand slid the curtain aside as Rei slipped herself into the shower behind him. He blushed as he felt her hug him from behind, her skin cool against his water-heated frame.

"R-Rei…?"

"You were upset for my sake…were you not?"

He didn't understand her reasoning behind the question. Perhaps she merely wished to clarify his behavior earlier. After all, they hadn't really discussed it, but her tone was soft and gentle, even as she hugged herself closer to him. He blushed. Her body was surprisingly soft. She felt so fragile against his back as he rested her head against it. He sighed, looking to the white tile of the shower as he spoke.

"…Yes… I was. I…saw something terrible happen to you and I couldn't stop it."

"Why did you not share this with me? Were you…afraid?"

"No… Not afraid… I just…didn't want to burden you with my troubles…"

Ryugi's heart fluttered as he felt Rei's soft lips against his back and her cheek nuzzle him. Rei's face was soft, along with her eyes as she nuzzled him and kissed his back. He had wished not to burden her or bring her pain, and so he had kept his pain to himself, bearing it alone. It was noble, but that was not what Rei wanted.

"Kazamaru… You are mine, all of you, everything that you are, heart and soul… I wish to know how you feel, to share your happiness and joy…and also your pain and your sorrow… You are…not alone anymore…"

Ryugi lowered his head and simply looked down to the floor below him. She wanted to be one with him, in mind, body, and soul. She had said it before, she had given herself to him that night at Misato's party, and he to her, and yet, not until this moment did he truly understand what she had meant. She wanted to understand him, to deal with his fear as her own, to share in his emotions and thoughts as if they truly were one being, one heart, one life. He'd wanted to keep his pain from her, to protect her, but she was willing to bear it with him, to console him and suffer through it together. Their love, he understood, was complete and total. Rei wanted every part of him including the bad parts, and she would love all of him despite them. He felt himself flush as he turned to face her, a soft smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, Rei…"

She simply stood there, her eyes looking into his with the same intensity that they always did, a soft smile on her face mirroring his. He then blushed and looked away, the fact of her naked body finally registering itself in his vision. He was about to attempt to stammer an apology when he felt a soft hand on his cheek and Rei spoke.

"It is…alright." Her hand gently moved his head to gaze into her eyes, their soft warmth flowing through his body, a heat building in his chest. She moved close and embraced him, her bare skin against his, even as the hot water flowed down around them. "I…am yours, all of me… From the top of my head, to the bottoms of my feet, and through the deepest parts of my soul…I am yours, Kazamaru. I love you…" She lifted her head to kiss him as she finished as Ryugi's eyes dampened with tears, his lip quivering against hers. Words could not express the love he felt for her at that moment. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back, deeply, fully, his fingers tracing slowly along her back.

When he finally pulled away from their kiss, he could see her for what she was. She was thin, soft, and looked so fragile, but graceful and collected. The curve of her breast was no less lovely than the lines of her hips. She was truly beautiful in every sense of the word, and she was all his just as he was hers. Her cheeks were brushed with pink as she noticed him admiring her. Rei had never been proud of her body. In most cases she was simply unaware of it. When compared to the other women she knew, she had always found herself lacking, and so to be scrutinized in such a way, even by the person she loved more than life itself, made her feel shy and self-conscious. She had never felt so before, even when Shinji or the Commander had seen her this way. Only now, under Ryugi's gentle gaze did she truly wish that to him, she was acceptable. As his hand traced along her back and brought her in for another kiss, she spoke.

"I am…not as developed as Pilot Sohryu…but-"

"Rei…" He kissed her gently on the lips, quieting her. "You are the most beautiful girl in the entire world…and nothing you could ever think or say would change that, or the way I feel about you at this moment." She returned the kiss and blushed more heavily, a shy smile on her face.

"Th-Thank you…Kazamaru…" She simply smiled and kissed her once more, this time along her neck. Her face was flushed red and she exhaled before she spoke again, pushing away from him so she could look into his eyes. Her voice was soft and gentle as she spoke. "Kazamaru… Do you…wish to become one…with me?" She watched, waiting, until he finally spoke to her, her heart beating away in her chest.

"Yes… I…I do…"

XxXxXxX

The first time they made love, it was beautiful. Soft and tender gasps were commonplace, hearts beating hard as bodies shivered and hands squeezed and caressed with each gentle touch solidifying their love for the other. Sometimes, words alone could not express the true strength of one's feelings. Thus was their ultimate weakness when it came to expressing the ultimate depth of how deep their love truly ran. Sometimes, only the gentle caress of a hand, a warm embrace, a kiss, or even the passionate actions of lovemaking could truly show the strength of the heart's desires. The feelings and stimulations of their union was the only worldly thing that could even partially convey their love to one another, and as Rei and Ryugi came together in passion and love, they gave everything that they were to each other. Time did not matter. The moon and the sun seemed to pale in the light of their love, bodies spread across the sheets for the Universe itself to behold. Tears flowed as passion peaked, each reaching their limit as the both of them embraced tightly, trying to pull the other into themselves. Their warmth mixed together as they simply existed in that moment, lungs panting, taking in the essence of the other. Not a sound was heard other than their breathing, and the faint feeling of two hearts beating against bare skin. They simply stayed there, neither moving nor saying anything for a long time.

Finally, with a soft gasp from Rei, Ryugi moved aside and lay next to her, the sheets tangled about them. He leaned in and kissed her lips to find she was still looking at him and smiling. Her body was trembling lightly, still feeling the effects of what they had just done. Rei had never believed that something so biologically simple could feel so biologically complex. Her whole body was tingling and alive, and yet, she had never felt more relaxed and at peace than she felt in that moment. His warmth against her skin only made her snuggle closer. This warmth, this feeling of closeness and acceptance was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. She looked up into his eyes and gently caressed a trembling hand across his cheek as he smiled. Words were not needed. His eyes alone told of his love of her. She returned the soft smile with one of her own before closing her eyes and nuzzling against him. His arms gently wrapped around her and they drifted off to sleep once again in each other's arms.

XxXxXxX

Across the city, two other bodies were intertwined in love as well. He'd asked somewhat shyly at first, and she had blown him off, testing to see his reaction. However, much to her surprise, he'd placed his arms around her, face blushing red, and kissed her neck and nibbled her ear, softly whispering a please. She'd almost melted at the soft touch and tenderness of the kiss, but the fact that he'd asked her openly, with no real provocation on her part was really what got her heart beating. She'd smiled and blushed a bit, saying she would do so under one condition. He'd looked a bit nervous and she'd turned around, pinning him against the wall, enjoying his redness and embarrassment. In times like these, she found it oddly cute. She looked into his eyes and whispered in his ear that she'd only acquiesce if she were allowed to have her way with _him_ for once. The resulting blush across his face was priceless.

Truth be told, Asuka didn't particularly mind being the main recipient during their lovemaking. His gentle touches were always welcome, and he always knew just what she liked, and where. He'd even started getting a little more inquisitive and experimental in his actions, and his tentative touchy-feely habits always made her crave a little more attention. The thought of his fingers trailing across her body always made her blush. Of course, the pleasure aspect aside, Asuka enjoyed the bond she felt with him both during and after. She had shown him parts of herself she'd shown no one else, beyond the physical aspect and into the emotional aspect. No matter how varied the actions, or how passionate their unions were, they always fell together holding one another gently. This night, however, she wanted to show him the depth of _her_ feelings.

Asuka could only assume their strong physical bond stemmed from how alone and needy each of them had been before finding each other. Shinji trusted no one and didn't let people in for fear of getting hurt. Asuka had been similar, looking for validation of her existence through praise and admiration. Fundamentally, though, the physical closeness they felt with one another when they were like this served both their purposes. They had each other, and, because of that, they were willing to share all of themselves with each other. Simply knowing that someone would allow you to hold them, or allowing them to hold you, spoke volumes about the trust and love one held for them. Their sexual encounters, Asuka had come to understand, was their way of validating their love and trust. However, all of this was the farthest thing from her mind at the moment.

"As-uka-!"

"I-Idiot! D-Don't say it like th-that! Ahh-!"

Shinji had called out to her as she pressed herself against him, gasping. It made her shiver hearing her name called like that. Both were nearing their limit, Shinji looking up to her, his face flushed as his hands held her body. It continued to build as he gripped her to him, shivering like a leaf as he gasped, and she cried out, shaking as well, both of them breathing hard, bodies quaking in the flood of passion that overtook them at the final moment. Hearts pounded in unison, blood pulsing through them, faces and bodies flushed as the climax began to die off. After so many soft gasps, cries, and sweet whimpers, the silence that surrounded them now only served to make them more aware of the person near them. The only sound that passed between them for several minutes was the sound of their breathing, slowly calming and becoming softer and more relaxed. Asuka lay on top of him, and looked to him as she heard him trying to speak.

"Asuka…that was…" The look on his face spoke the rest of his statement for him. His face was flushed, his eyes were soft, and a faint smile was present across his mouth. Asuka felt herself blush and she looked away, embarrassed. The things she'd done for him, to him, tonight were a first, and it made her feel shy. To Shinji, the look was nothing shy of adorable. To see the fiery and confident redhead he loved more than anything look so sheepish was something rare, but it showed her inner softness and beauty. He knew he was seeing a side of her she wouldn't dare show to anyone else but him.

"Idiot… You shouldn't say such embarrassing things…" She kept her head facing away from him, but her blue eyes looked to his and she continued. "But… I'm glad you liked it." She smiled faintly and moved off of him, sitting up and sighing. She hated having to move away from him all the time afterward, but if Misato found out about the things they were doing, life just wouldn't ever be the same. Asuka didn't exactly think that Misato would flip out completely, but she'd be ever mindful of what could possibly take place, make all kinds of jokes and things that, really, Asuka and Shinji both would prefer to avoid. Regardless, she found herself wishing she could at least sleep together with him. She'd only ever done it once a long time ago, and she found it rather relaxing, comforting, and enjoyable.

Asuka slipped out of his bed and pulled on her underwear and shirt as Shinji did the same. At least they were clothed now if Misato decided to surprise them. With a sigh, Asuka sat back down on Shinji's bed and leaned against him. The young man put his arm around her and leaned against her too, both of them seeming to stare off into space, deep in thought.

"Asuka?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever think about what life will be like when all the Angels are destroyed?" Asuka was quiet a moment as she thought about the question. She had thought about it several times in the past. Without Angels, there was really no need for Evangelions. Without Evangelions, there was little to no purpose in her life, and that thought had always caused her pain and made her worry, dreading the day the Earth was free of the Angel threat. However, now that she'd found Shinji, somehow, having no Angels to fight might not be so bad…

"Sometimes…"

"Me too… It's sort of hard to imagine in a way. Not having to fight all the time, being able to live a normal life… With our Nerv salaries, we'd never have to work, really."

Asuka chuckled. "I guess being the saviors of Mankind pays pretty well, doesn't it?"

"Yeah…" The both of them were quiet again for a time as they sat together, thinking thoughts of the future and what it could hold. Asuka looked sad for a moment.

"You know… When this is all over, I…could be called back to Germany. More or less I go where they send me. I came here originally because Unit 02 was stationed here in Japan, but without Angels…" She trailed off, but both of them knew what was running through her mind. Shinji hugged her closer.

"I won't let them…" Her blue eyes turned to his as she found him looking at her. "I won't let them take you from me… Even if I have to quit Nerv and learn German to be with you…" She blushed and closed her eyes, sighing and nuzzling against him.

"You idiot…"

XxXxXxX

The night began to fade around Tokyo-III, a soft blue light beginning to encroach upon the black of the sky from the East. The fortress city slept peacefully and calmly unaware of dawn's approach. Tired eyes headed home from graveyard shifts, and early risers began to ready for the day ahead. The night air was still cool and the streets mostly devoid of cars and the sounds of life. A cat feasted on some food tossed away in a garbage can and peered up at the sky, its ears twitching. All the lights in the sky were stars to a cat. Bright stars, dim stars, moving stars, they all made no difference to the feline. The white ball of fuzz went back to nibbling on a tasty morsel as one Maya Ibuki passed by and stopped to look.

She was fond of cats, though not as much as her Sensei it seemed. The white kitty looked up and tilted her head quizzically at the young woman before snatching the morsel in her mouth and skittering down the alleyway and out of sight. Maya giggled and kept walking, a yawn flowing from her mouth as she looked up to the night sky, ever more distorted by dawn's light fingers. Rarely did she get to see a view like this, even on her way to early morning shifts like the one she was currently heading in for now. So many stars filled the heavens this morning, but her eyes picked up on a special one. This one was moving.

Maya was a smart girl. She knew about meteor showers, airplanes, and of course satellites. What she was looking at had to be a satellite of some sort. It was too faint to be the International Space Station, but it seemed to pulse on and off as it moved across the sky nonetheless like any satellite. For a second, she mused that perhaps it was an Unidentified Flying Object or UFO, but that was preposterous. She chuckled and kept moving. She certainly didn't believe in such things. With such advanced technology as they had now, it seemed totally unlikely that they wouldn't have detected something out there.

But then again, what were the Angels? She glanced back at the light as she paused at a street crossing. What if Angels were really aliens, sent to Earth to try and claim it for—and then the light seemed to shift direction. A shiver crawled up Maya's spine. Satellites didn't change direction like that. She paused. Satellites did change direction of course, but nothing so drastic as this light had. Suddenly the corner she was standing next to gave her the creeps and Maya kept walking, keeping an eye on the satellite, because that's what it had to be, as it continued to move. She was only a block or so away from the Nerv transport station and she was going to run late if she didn't keep moving.

Her sheer curiosity got the better of her and she looked up again at the light in the sky. It was a white light, just like any other satellite, until it pulsed orange for a moment and changed direction again, heading towards the light of dawn and away from the blackness of night. Her palms felt entirely too clammy right now, and her heart was pumping a mile a minute. Whatever she had seen was no satellite. Maya looked around and swiped her card at the terminal. There was no way that was a satellite, but what else could it be? Space junk didn't suddenly change direction like that, satellites didn't either, and no plane Maya was aware of could simply move the other way without first turning or slowing down first. The hiss of the train door opening made her jump and let out a yelp as she ran towards the train.

This just wasn't right. She reached the train and dashed inside, gripping one of the poles and panting hard. The train announced that it would soon be leaving as she looked up, directly into two large black eyes and a bulbous grey head. The scream she released could have woken the dead and she fell back against the seat on the opposite wall, white as a sheet.

"Woah! Ibuki! What the hell? Are you alright?" A very startled Shigeru Aoba moved to the young woman's side and placed a hand on her shoulder. Maya frantically looked to the man and quickly jumped into his arms, holding him tightly.

"Don't let them get me!" The quivering female Lieutenant buried her face into Aoba's chest and pointed towards the eyes she had seen. Aoba looked and after a moment, he burst into laughter. Maya pulled herself away from him and, still quite pale and shaking, looked at him quizzically.

"Not a fan of Yebisu, Ibuki?" The terrified young woman looked at the extraterrestrial attacker to find that on the terminal wall was a poster simply stating 'Yebisu Beer – Taste that's out of this world.' The alien was holding a beer can. The ground under the both of them shifted as the train began to move. Maya simply watched the poster until it left her view and then looked back at her fellow tech to find he was staring at her. She immediately blushed the deepest red one could imagine. "Is there something going on I don't know about? It's not like you to just flip out like that." Maya fidgeted.

"I just… There was this light and… It was moving and, there was a cat…"

"Sounds like you had a little too much excitement last night."

"No, really! I saw something weird in the sky! You've got to believe me…"

Aoba chuckled. "And to think you were always the level-headed one with the science fetish."

"What…?"

"I never would have pegged you for one of those alien nuts. That's more Makoto's thing. Him and those mangas of his. Just doesn't suit you." Aoba shrugged and headed back towards his seat.

"Shigeru! Why are you being such an ass? I'm telling you I saw something!" Maya followed after him.

"Well, you know what they say, a picture is worth a thousand words." He plopped down and she sat across from him, still embarrassed, but not ready to give up yet. She wasn't crazy, just a little scared.

"Look, a satellite or meteor or plane moves a certain way. Whatever this was didn't move at all like that. And it changed colors!"

"Color-changing lights flying around in the sky? And you expect me to believe that you saw something strange and out of the ordinary? I still think you're crazy." Maya sighed and pouted, it was hopeless, unless…

"I'll prove it to you. When we get on duty I'll pull up the satellite feed from the time I was out. There's something there, and I'll prove I'm not crazy." Aoba shook his head and eased back into his seat.

"Fine, but if you're wrong you owe me dinner." Maya grinned.

"You're on." Aoba looked amused as she spoke. "But, if I'm right and you're wrong, then you owe ME dinner."

XxXxXxX

The morning shift started bright and early. Before the sun even rose, Nerv personnel had already been hard at work keeping everything in perfect running order. Misato took a sip of her coffee, her last cup before she clocked out and went home. Things had been quiet for the most part, nothing exciting in the slightest. All-nighters were never very fun or interesting. She failed to understand why someone in her position needed to be around at such strange hours. But, then again, she did work for a very strange organization. She yawned and scanned the control room. The lower levels had only a few active consoles, mostly just routing calls and keeping data moving through the system. The upper level was comprised of only herself, and two of her fellow senior staff, Maya Ibuki and Shigeru Aoba. They seemed to be discussing something, and, ever curious, Misato wandered over to see what was going on.

"Something happening I should know about, Lieutenants?"

"Major Katsuragi!" Maya jumped a bit and turned to face her superior, who raised a questioning eyebrow over the rim of her coffee cup at the woman's strange reactions.

"Alright, what's going on?"

"Nothing you should concern yourself with, Major. Just checking some satellite feed."

"Satellite feed? What for? Under whose orders?"

"Well, you see…" The young Nerv tech set about explaining herself to Misato. About halfway through the conversation Aoba chimed in and together they detailed the happenings on the tram as well as Maya's walk. Misato just shook her head and dragged a hand down her face. It was too late, or early as the case was, to deal with this sort of thing.

"You should know better than to go around checking satellite feed without permission. Most of those are restricted access for a reason you know." Maya stiffened along with Aoba. As far as he was concerned, he was about to lose out on a free dinner. However, Misato spoke again. "But…this does sound pretty strange… It could be a case of city security, and we don't want anything to be over our heads without knowing what it is. That would be irresponsible." Misato grinned a sly grin. "So, I'll let this little breach continue for the time being under one condition."

"Ma'am?" Maya looked slightly confused and a little worried along with Aoba.

"I'm going to supervise, and if it turns out to be space junk or something benign, you both get to buy me dinner for the trouble of finding some excuse for your butts not to be fired for playing around with satellite feed for no real reason. Fair enough?"

"Yes, Major. Thank you." Maya looked to Aoba and the three of them turned their attention to Maya's console. The Nerv tech set to work, typing away and pulling up a list of satellites that were overhead at the time, and surprisingly found none, at least over the sky above Tokyo-III. "See? I told you I saw something…"

"Yeah, yeah. But to me this only proves that you were hallucinating. Just because no satellites were overhead doesn't mean you saw something else." Aoba chuckled.

"He's right you know. Keep looking. Maybe you can find one that was looking at the airspace over Japan rather than just being in the vicinity."

"Alright alright… Give me a second…" Maya once more set to work, a much larger list of satellites appearing this time as she began to eliminate those that weren't looking at Japan, or simply weren't going to have a view significant enough to cover her needs. Most were telecommunications satellites or other such things, but after a few more seconds, the list was shortened to just three. She clicked on the first one and pulled up the time index for when she would have been walking. Planet Earth popped into view, as well as Japan as the satellite in question seemed to be somewhere over the Pacific Ocean, facing East. The video footage rolled and as all three of them watched, an object moved into view over Japan, reflecting the light of the sun as it gleamed white.

"Ha! See? I told you there was something there."

"Well, I'll be damned… But it still isn't proof it wasn't just some space junk." But, as the light moved, it flashed orange and changed direction, heading back the way it came. Three mouths gaped in awe. Satellites did not move like that. No manmade device did.

"Okay Maya, I'll admit, this clears you of checking into satellite feed… Check the other two views. Something isn't right here…"

Maya nodded and pulled up both views simultaneously. In both, the object appeared, seemed to move, and then pulsed orange and shifted direction, however, on the last one, it grew dangerously close to the camera in question.

"Maya, select that time index, save it, and put it up on the main screen. I want to get a closer look at that."

"Y-Yes Ma'am…" A few more keys were typed and after a moment the views appeared on the main screen. This satellite appeared to be over Mainland China, facing to the West, and as Maya played the footage, the object appeared once more, shifted direction, and then pulsed orange, speeding towards the camera.

"Freeze it there. Enhance grid two five seven." The screen snapped closer, image enhancement bringing the object into greater focus. Something immediately struck Misato. This object wasn't exactly metallic. It seemed to absorb some of the light rather than reflect it, almost like dark skin… "Enhance it further and zoom in if possible."

"We're at maximum now, Major. This isn't one of our military satellites, it's supposed to be used for monitoring weather patterns. This is the best I can give you."

Luckily, the best was enough. Misato looked at the screen, her heartbeat picking up as she stared at the object. It looked almost like the blade of a garden trowel, or more precisely like a shield of some sort stacked on top of another. It was dark blue, almost black; at the back end or top were two thick plates that looked eerily similar to shoulder pads she'd seen before. Straight down the front or top of the object a seam stretched along the middle, and in the very center of the front or top of the thing was a red orb, an eye-shaped coloration seeming to surround it. The orange glow was quite clear at this range. It was an AT Field.

"Maya, get the Magi to analyze the video footage and determine the Angel's approximate course and speed…"

"Already on it, Major… According to calculations, the object's last burst of speed sent it into a decaying orbit. It will make a final revolution around the planet before crashing directly into Tokyo-III, right into the Geofront."

"The bastard… If it's moving at a high orbital velocity, we can't hit it with anything, and at that speed, we can't properly intercept it. I don't even think an Eva's AT Field can take that kind of assault, not at that speed with that much momentum. But we have to try… How much time do we have until impact?" A few keystrokes later, Maya responded.

"Six hours… It will strike the Geofront at noon."

"Wake Commanders Ikari and Fuyutsuki and alert the JSSDF. Keep monitoring that thing's trajectory and alert me of any changes. It'll be an early wake-up call, but get the three active pilots in here as soon as possible. At least we can have them run some simulated interceptions before the target reaches us."

"Understood, Major, but what about Kazamaru?" Misato was quiet for a moment. Ryugi was still a pilot, but it was highly unlikely that Commander Ikari would allow him to head into combat. No, he could sleep. Right now there was no need to get him involved. For the time being he was fine right where he was.

"Keep him on alert status, but for the time being there's no need to bring him in. He can't pilot right now anyway."

"Yes, Ma'am."

XxXxXxX

"Another Angel from space, huh? You'd think they'd learn some new tricks after us destroying twenty-two of them." Asuka and the other pilots sat in their cockpits, having finished several training simulations dealing with interception of the target. Each one ultimately failed. However, damage done to the Geofront from the collision with and without the Evas showed that by combining the AT Fields of all three Evas with Unit 01 in F-Type Equipment, the damage done to the top of the Geofront could be minimized, and in a situation like this one, that was all one could hope for.

"Well, the Angels from space have all been some of the hardest ones to defeat, so maybe they're pooling their resources for a really tough attack."

"Maybe, but still. You'd think they'd come up with something more interesting. I don't like sitting here doing nothing."

"_Okay you guys, that's enough chatter. We've got roughly two hours until the Angel arrives. That's time for a few more simulations."_

"Understood…"

"Yes Misato…"

"Not like any of this is gonna do us much good…"

XxXxXxX

"They do have a point… All of this seems pretty futile. Anything we try they still hit the Geofront." Maya mused as she sat at her console. At least she'd managed to buy them time to prepare with her lucky sighting, but still, she didn't like feeling helpless.

"That may be, but we can still try to lessen the damage any way we can. We've got two hours. Let's use them. Sound the alarm and begin evacuation of the projected areas affected by the Angel's arrival. Geofront Shelters will take on people to their full capacity before we move them elsewhere. If they hit above ground, at least we'll save as many people from direct harm as possible."

"Yes Ma'am, sounding the alarm and ordering evacuation now."

XxXxXxX

A loud whine sounded through Ryugi's apartment and a grumble sounded from under his sheets. He reached for his alarm clock and smacked the snooze button, but the sound continued. Groggily, he pulled himself into a sitting position in bed and glanced around, then it hit him. That wasn't his alarm clock.

"_A mandatory evacuation has been enacted. All citizens please proceed to your designated shelter areas. This is not a drill. Please report to your designated shelter areas immediately."_

Ryugi looked down next to him, looking for Rei, only to find a small note across her pillow. She had been called in for duty nearly four hours ago. The Major had allowed him to sleep knowing he couldn't pilot, and didn't want to trouble him.

"Son of a bitch!"

Ryugi leapt out of bed, his heart racing. This was it. This had to be what he was seeing last night. He pulled on a black t-shirt and threw on one of his school shirts, not bothering to button it. He then snatched a pair of jeans and threw on socks, and raced to the door where he pulled on his shoes. He had to get to Headquarters as soon as possible. He locked the door and began to run, heading down the walkway to the stairs, leaping from the top to the middle section, his ankles and feet throbbing from the impact. He didn't have time to walk. Another couple strides and he was down the stairs in no time flat.

He charged across the pavement towards his car, unlocking it with the remote as he reached the driver door. He threw the door open and slammed it behind him, the key slicing into the ignition as the engine started. He threw the car into reverse and slammed on the accelerator, tires squealing as the engine revved and threw the car backwards towards the gate. He didn't stop, the gate opening for him as the red car sped backwards before he slammed on the brakes and turned the wheel, the car spinning around to face ahead as he threw it into drive and floored it, black lines tearing away from the apartment complex.

He didn't have time to go by foot. And with everyone evacuating via designated routes, the roads would be clearer than anything else. His car was the only logical choice. He swerved around a corner, hitting the brakes to slow down and regain traction before he floored it again, speeding towards one of the Geofront's access routes. However, as he looked up, he spotted an object in the sky, it was white and shimmering, and appeared to be trailing vapor. Was it a missile?

XxXxXxX

"Major! The target has accelerated! It's projected speed places it striking the Geofront in less than ten minutes!"

"Damn! Pull an Emergency Shutdown on the simulations and get those pilots to the surface! Send a broadcast alerting people to head to the nearest shelter, it doesn't matter which one. Just get them to safety!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Aoba began to send the broadcast as Misato turned to look at Maya.

"What's the status on Pilot Kazamaru?"

"Tracking shows he's driving across surface streets headed for one of the access tunnels to the Geofront. He won't make it before the Angel reaches the contact point…"

"Oh god… Get me a line to him right now!"

XxXxXxX

Ryugi's phone began to ring in his pocket as he snatched it out, swerving to avoid a parked car. His heart was still racing, and he reached for his seatbelt. In his hurry he'd completely forgotten it. After buckling it, he glanced at the phone, spying the call was from Nerv Headquarters, and flipped the phone open.

"Kazamaru here, why wasn't I told there was an Angel on its way!"

"_Ryugi, now's not the time! You need to get to shelter immediately!"_

"Like hell! I'm going to get to headquarters so I can do my god damn job!"

"_Ryugi listen to me! You're in horrible danger! You're within the drop zone of the Angel! If you're out on the roads when it hits, you could be killed! There is no room for discussion or complaint. Get to a shelter, NOW! That is an order, Pilot."_

"You're breaking up Misato."

"_Dammit Ryug—"_

Ryugi lifted the phone from his ear and terminated the call, hitting the accelerator and screaming towards the access road as the speedometer climbed towards one hundred and thirty miles per hour. No way he was going to stop. He'd make it or die trying…

XxXxXxX

"Dammit Ryugi! Listen to m—" The line went dead as Ryugi hung up on her. "That arrogant bastard… He doesn't know what he's getting himself into… Whatever, if he wants to die that's his choice, right now I can't worry about that, launch all three Eva Units and post them around the expected drop zone!"

"Yes Major! Launching Evas 00-02."

XxXxXxX

Scenery whipped by as Ryugi's car topped out at maximum speed. He was lucky these roads didn't have many turns, or he'd be utterly screwed. The access roads were supposed to be off limits completely to pedestrian traffic, and therefore during an Angel battle they would be completely devoid of other things for him to strike. It was a highway straight to the heart of Headquarters. As he sped towards the entrance, a black shadow suddenly engulfed his car, and as he turned to look, he spotted the huge red form of Evangelion Unit 02 brandishing the Scattergun. His eyes opened wide. Misato wasn't kidding… He turned again, sticking his head out the window and craning his neck as he looked to the sky, the light he'd seen before obviously speeding towards his rough position. He looked back to the road again before looking across the city to spy Unit 01 in F-Type Equipment with what appeared to be a large X-shaped formation across its back, and Unit 00 holding the Progressive Lance.

"Then that thing… Oh shit…" Ryugi continued to speed along the road, heading for a tunnel ahead as he slammed on the brakes, tires squealing, the car listing to the side as it slid sideways into the tunnel and finally came to a halt, the air stinking of burning rubber. It wasn't a shelter, but the tunnel was built into the side of the mountain. It was better than the open road. The ground shook as he could only assume Unit 02 took off towards the Angel's expected landing zone, and he ducked down and covered his head with his arms. A moment later, the ground shook violently and the side of the tunnel next to him was blown away, the earth and concrete torn apart as his car was pushed sideways, slamming into the opposite side of the tunnel. Pain tore through his head as it struck the side of the door and the glass in the opposite window shattered, spraying him with shrapnel. Through stars and blurred vision, Ryugi turned to see a terrible sight as the sky and ground around him turned black.

XxXxXxX

The AT Fields had collided with the Angel, the impact sending a powerful shockwave out through the air and into the ground, tearing away chunks of earth and ripping away the landscape as an enormous AT Field covered the entirety of the sky over the city. The target was only a third again as big as an Eva, but it had the momentum of a dropping meteor. Only Unit 01's AT Field, condensed and focused by the F-Type Equipment had been enough to slow the impact down enough to prevent the Angel from literally tearing through all layers of the Geofront's armored ceiling and dropping directly onto Nerv Headquarters with its remaining force. Instead, the force radiated outward like an explosion, sending all of the three Evas backwards into the air from the sheer impact force.

Unit 01 was thrown into a mountainside, dust and trees being thrown into the air, blocking it from view. Unit 00 had also been thrown backwards, tumbling across the ground until she had been able to catch herself using the Lance as support. Unit 02 slammed into the remains of a tunnel that belonged to one of the Nerv Access routes, and Asuka cried out, checking herself and her Eva for damage. She glanced around and turned to see a rather familiar looking red car nestled between Unit 02's right side and armpit. The Red Eva pulled itself to its feet and gripped the car in its hand, spying a small human in the driver's seat.

"_Dumkopf! Are you trying to get yourself killed? What the hell are you doing out here?"_

Ryugi felt himself being lifted and turned to stare into the four green eyes of Unit 02. As Asuka's voice sounded he poked his head out the window and shouted a reply.

"I was trying to get to Headquarters, but I got caught in the middle before I could reach the Access Tunnel. No time to explain, just put me down over there and I'll be fine. You have a job to do."

"_Damn right I do! Now get out of my way and don't interfere! If you can, get somewhere safe! This isn't a place for you right now."_

The massive hand of Unit 02 placed Ryugi's car back on the road and turned to face the massive crater the Angel had made when it struck the ground. Dust and debris surrounded the impact site, and as Ryugi and Asuka looked on, the Angel's form slowly appeared out of the dust, floating just above the ground, the cloud pulsing away from it. Ryugi started his car and continued to drive towards the Access Tunnel, just a short distance down the road as the Eva pilots assessed the situation.

"Asuka, are you all right?" Unit 01 pulled itself to its feet and stood facing the Angel.

"I'm fine, but you're not going to believe who I almost crushed…"

"You crushed someone?" Shinji sounded worried.

"I said almost, idiot! I nearly landed on top of Ryugi. He was on his way to Headquarters and got caught before he got there."

"Kazamaru? Is he injured?" Asuka swore she detected a hint of worry in Rei's tone.

"Don't worry, First, he's fine. A little scratched up from his car getting slammed into the side of the wall, but fine. Right now we've got bigger problems."

"_Did you say you nearly crushed Ryugi? Is he alive?"_

"He's fine, Misato. Asuka sent him on his way to get to a safe spot."

"_Thank god… Alright, the energy readings we've managed to get from the target so far show that it is very very powerful and quite durable. It was able to survive impact and heat from high re-entry speeds without any visible damage or hindrance. This might just be the toughest Angel we've ever had to face. The core appears to be exposed along the middle of the body, so make that your primary target. We'll update you as we get more information."_

"Alright." Shinji shook himself out and took a deep breath. It was time to get down to it. "It's time to show this thing we mean business…"

Unit 01's arms shot to it's sides as it gripped the tips of the X-shaped attachment on its back, twin katana-like blades being pulled forth as they pulsed and began to glow with a faint pink light. They were twin progressive katanas the R and D Department had designated the Magoroku Exterminate Sword, or the Magoroku E-Sword. It took the concept of Progressive Weaponry to the next level, utilizing both cutting and slashing power with range and speed, making them quite possibly the most dangerous weapons for close range combat in the Nerv Arsenal, second, perhaps, only to the Magnetic Force Scattergun.

With a mighty cry, Shinji shot the purple unit forward, boosters firing and launching it into the air as both swords shot down towards the Angel. But the Angel wasn't simply floating around. In an instant it spun around, the AT Field shooting up like a wall to defend as the swords clashed, cracking energy moving around them. Then, the core glowed and a flash shot across the field as a powerful beam of energy shot towards Unit 01. The purple unit was thrown backwards as a cross-shaped explosion ripped through the air.

"Agh! Dammit!"

The purple Eva's AT Field flared as it defended and caught itself, feet tearing into the terrain as it shot ahead again as the Angel's core flashed once more, but this time it was different. The twin swords shot up in a block as the condensed AT Field of the F-Type Equipment formed up around the blades, slicing through the beam of energy as it sprayed off in all directions. The beam continued and Shinji shouted.

"Asuka! Ayanami! Do something!"

"Already on it!"

Unit 02 jumped into the air, cable following behind it as it brought the scattergun to bear on the Angel's back, pumping round after round of ammunition directly into the AT Field, the rounds penetrating, but being stopped as another field formed up, and another and another, a layering effect stopping them from penetrating completely. Asuka raged in her cockpit as Unit 02 stomped against the AT Field as she pushed the barrel of the weapon directly against the offending field.

"Block this one!"

She pulled the trigger as her AT Field formed along the front of the gun, piercing through the field as a single powerful shot tore through the forming layers and struck across the Angel's backside, blood oozing from puncture wounds as the field suddenly pulsed and threw the Red Eva backwards, pushing it along as more and more layers of AT Field snapped ahead until the Red Eva slammed into the hillside across the battlefield.

All the while Shinji was holding off the force of the Angel's beam as his AT Field continued to form along the blades. He grit his teeth as he glared ahead.

"AT Field, full power! Take this!"

With a powerful swing, the twin swords tore across the beam, the AT Field expanding along their slice to form two blades of concentrated energy that surged forward, tearing through the energy beam, and slammed into the AT Field, a massive X-shaped cut appearing in the field as Unit 00 shot past Unit 01, leaping into the sky as she threw the Progressive Lance through the air, directly at the exposed core. The Lance's blade pulsed pink as it struck the core, digging deep into the jewel-like heart of the Angel. A screech sounded as the Angel felt serious pain, but kept going, attempting to recover.

"And one final blow!"

The shoulder pylons of Unit 01 snapped forward, up and back, the energy for the Impact Bolt Launchers gathering before they discharged at full power, tearing for the weakened AT Field as the Angel scrambled to recover, the powerful weapon striking home. A thunderous explosion erupted around the Angel's position as the smoke cleared and the Angel's core bubbled and popped, blood spraying forth from it as the floating mass struck the ground, its AT Field-assisted levitation giving out. However, before cheers of any sort could even sound through the cockpit speakers, the Angel suddenly righted itself, floating a few feet off the ground, energy building near the hole where the core had once been before the Angel began to spin rapidly and a series of explosions rocked the ground, multiple crosses of light tearing across the forms of the three Evas before a small pause happened, the Angel spinning faster and a single thunderous explosion, dwarfing all others erupted from beneath it.

XxXxXxX

"Damage report!" The control room shook and quaked as lights flickered on and off, screens flashing red warnings and alerts as Misato stabilized herself against the wall of the Commander's box.

"Evas 00 through 02 suffering heavy damage to armor layers, all armored plates above the Geofront have been breached! It's coming for us!" A diagram snapped into focus showing the Angel descending through the massive hole it had made as Maya panicked.

"Damn! All non-combat personnel are to evacuate immediately! What's the status of all the pilots?"

Ritsuko Akagi spoke up for the first time, reading off the bio-monitoring data for each of the active pilots as she pulled up location data for Kazamaru as well. "All pilots suffering burns, but minor injuries are common across all three, Shinji suffering the least thanks to the extra defense of the F-Type Equipment. Pilot Kazamaru shows as heading for a Geofront shelter."

"Get those three up and running and redeploy to the Geofront proper. Dispatch weapons to the surface as well. I want them to be armed and ready when they head into combat."

"Yes Ma'am!" Hyuga set to work getting everything in order and directing the pilots to recovery tubes.

"Major! The target has reached the Geofront interior, but something is wrong." Maya spoke up and pointed to the main screen. "Look!"

As the bridge crew turned to look, the seam along the Angel suddenly bubbled and tore away, the outer sections pulling off to the sides before forming up along the shoulders of something new. They peeled back and reformed into four wing-like positions and gently wavered with an invisible AT Field, likely for flight and levitation, each one with eye-shaped markings. This new body was humanoid in shape, two arms, two legs, a torso and head. The skin was the same dark blue, but bony sections formed along the shoulders like armor, the head looking faintly like a distorted skull with a single horn pointing forward. Bony plates formed along the sides of the legs and up the torso like sections of Eva armor, with spiked kneecaps and thick armor across the forearms. It looked almost like a twisted knight, bony fingers moving diagonally across the red core in its chest and hiding it from view, and as the crew watched in horror, a faint halo of light formed up behind the head of the angel and expanded, holding position there as its right arm moved out, AT Field flaring as the energy formed itself into a massive orange blade.

"Ritsuko, what kind of pattern are we getting from the Angel?"

The doctor was silent a moment as the Angel held its blade up above its head and gazed down towards the main headquarters building before gazing at her readouts and speaking grimly.

"The Angel's pattern…is a Pattern Green…"

XxXxXxX


	13. Chapter 13: Heretic

Disclaimer:

I do not own any characters in this fic except for Ryugi Kazamaru and his Eva, Unit-0X (If I did own Evangelion, Shinji would have gotten Rei, but he had to choose Asuka… At least as far as the original series! Much love for Rebuild 2.0!). Evangelion and all related articles are property of GAINAX.

'This stands for a thought'

"This for said dialog"

-This for written or typed text-

\ \ This equals a flashback / /

"Italics are for radio dialogue or other such disembodied voices"

(And this for sound effects, author's comments, or physical noises or actions)

The number thirteen is a number many people hold in infamy. Friday the 13th is a day most people consider unlucky. Some hotels do not have a thirteenth floor, or a room thirteen. Here I stand over the beginning of Chapter 13 of my fanfic and can only grin at the odd timing of all of this. It couldn't be better if I planned it this way, though I assure you I did not. The mighty Angel of Divine Justice, Tzadkiel, makes its appearance, showing the infamous Pattern Green seen in the battle with the Angel of Power, Jerazol. A power equaled previously only by the awakened Unit 0X, which currently sits in deep-freeze, unable to be utilized. Ryugi's dream is fresh in his mind as he races towards the Geofront, even as the three active Eva pilots move to redeploy and stop the might of the Angel before Nerv HQ is turned into a smoking crater. Rain pours down in Southern California, setting the mood for this, the thirteenth chapter of Destiny's Power: Strength of the Heart – Heretic. Plots will twist, lives will change, and the final Angel looms above Nerv HQ. Read and Review, and as always, enjoy.

- Pilot Ikari-Kun

Chapter 13: Heretic

The Angel's sword raised high above it's head as the shocked crew looked in horror to Doctor Akagi.

"Another Pattern Green? But the last one…"

"You don't have to tell me how powerful the last one was. But right now all we can do is redeploy the Evas and hope the new F-Type Equipment can stand up to that kind of power."

Then, with all eyes watching, the Angel's sword dropped, energy readings spiking and sending alarms throughout the control room as a cutting blade made of pure AT Field shot across the ground towards Nerv Headquarters, slamming into the building, an explosion rocking the structure as a massive gash appeared, smoke billowing from the wound. Debris fell from the ceiling of the control room and everyone ducked for cover, dust and red flashing lights giving the entire room an eerie red glow.

"Status!" Misato barked the word and picked herself off the ground, glancing to the screen as it stabilized.

"Half of B-Wing has significant damage." Damage reports flooded Hyuga's console as he reported. "Casualties are being reported all over from falling debris. Sections of all blocks in B-Wing have structural damage. The outer armor can't take a hit with that kind of cutting power, it just wasn't meant to withstand that much force!"

"Where the hell are the Evas!"

"They're entering the Geofront now! The shock of impact damaged some of the lift tunnels. We had to reroute them to undamaged sections."

"I just hope they can stop that thing…" Misato turned and coughed as the dust and smoke irritated her lungs and the screen snapped into focus as the three Evas moved in on the target.

XxXxXxX

"_Shinji, Asuka, Rei, the target is showing as Pattern Green. Watch yourselves! That blade is made of pure AT Field. It won't be stopped simply by armor alone, so don't get caught! Weapons have been deployed all across the Geofront. Everything we have is at your disposal. Stop the target at all costs… Good luck…"_

Shinji nodded as Unit 01 charged across the Geofront, boosters activating and giving the heavy Eva Unit a much-needed boost in acceleration and control. As if sensing the approach of the purple unit, the Angel turned and swung its blade, another slash of AT Field heading straight for Unit 01 as Shinji raised the twin swords to block, his AT Field supplementing them. The clash was tremendous, the Eva's boosters burning at maximum just to prevent it from being thrown back. But the swords and AT Field held, and the blade soon disappeared with a final slash from Shinji and Unit 01. But the eyes of the Angel flared and a powerful explosion ripped through the ground around Unit 01.

"Gaaahh!" LCL boiled as the thick armor of the F-Type Equipment melted and burned from the sheer magnitude of power unleashed. The Purple Eva stumbled backwards, smoke curling from the armor as the Angel spun once more, its left arm swinging across the distance between the two beings as a wall of AT Field shot forward with a sound almost like a heavenly choir. The stumbling Unit 01 was struck and sent back into the wall of the Geofront, the force crushing the Eva into the wall, Shinji coughing up blood from the force of impact. Even through all the armor it felt like his ribs had cracked. The Angel rose its sword once again, but before it could strike, a voice shouted through the channel.

"Get away from him!"

A blue explosion of energy slammed into the Angel from the side, followed by another and another as an AT Field snapped into view, protecting from the onslaught of Asuka's Positron Rifle. As the barrier rose, Asuka threw the rifle aside and picked up an old favorite, the Positron Mortar Canon. She leveled the weapon and pulled the trigger as a green orb of energy spat forth and slammed into the field, a thunderous explosion striking the AT Field, the sheer strength of the blast actually being deflected away from Nerv Headquarters by the Angel's own field. Two more blasts slammed into the field, explosions ripping into the ground around the field before the heat warning of the gun warned of an imminent explosion and with a massive throw, the weapon shot across the space and detonated with far more force than the three previous shots. The detonation of the gun tore buildings from the ceiling, causing them to fall all around the Geofront, but as the smoke cleared, the flicker of an AT Field showed as two of the Angel's four wings had snapped back around and formed up in front of its left arm like a massive shield. Then, the wings snapped back into position, and before Asuka could react, the Angel shot forward, wings allowing it to float over the ground as she placed her hands up, eyes squinting in pure anger.

"Alright…" She snarled and her fists gripped the control yokes and shot them forward. "Let's go then, you BASTARD!" Asuka shot towards the Angel as the blade came across, aiming to slice Unit 02 in half, but Asuka ducked and shot the Eva's right arm out into a powerful punch directly into the Angel's midsection, curling upward into a thunderous uppercut with her AT Field forming up around the fist, the force sending the Angel careening into the air. "SWEINHUNT!"

The Angel spun, but quickly righted itself as its eyes flared with energy, but an orange flash snapped into focus as Unit 02's AT Field absorbed the beam and dissipated it.

XxXxXxX

"Asuka's sync rating is unbelievable! It's hovering around ninety-eight percent right now. I've never seen readings like this…even from her." Maya looked on, surprised and shocked by the readings coming from Unit 02's telemetry. Everything was operating in perfect harmony.

"Let's just hope she can keep it going…" Misato watched and grinned. 'Keep going Asuka, you can do it.'

XxXxXxX

Asuka raged as the energy slammed harmlessly against her AT Field, but her hand burned. She couldn't keep this much power at bay for long. Luckily for her she wouldn't have to. Twin blue beams of crackling energy slammed into the floating form of the Angel, a terrible explosion ripping through the air as Asuka turned to see Unit 01's Impact Bolt Launchers retract, after firing again at full power.

"Done napping are we?"

"I couldn't let you have all the fun…"

"Good to hear! Now let's trash this bastard!"

The Angel fell from the air above the Geofront, crackling energy racing across its from as the Impact Bolt threatened to destabilize its body, the figure striking the ground and kicking up dust. As it landed, a volley of high-caliber gunfire struck the fallen form as Unit 00 hefted the mighty Mastema, firing the rotary canons at full automatic, small explosions riddling the target as it pulled itself to its feet. But as it stood a blast of dust shot into it, crashing into the AT Field with furious power. It was Unit 02, all four eyes glowing and letting out a monstrous battle cry of its own as Asuka cried out along with it.

'I understand now, the meaning of the AT Field… This feeling of protection…' Asuka's fist slammed into the barrier of the AT Field, tearing through it and striking the Angel's armored head, sending it stumbling backwards across the ground, bullets trailing along its form from Unit 00's weapon. 'You were with me all along, weren't you…Mama…' The Red Eva pushed off into the air, spinning into a thunderous kick as its AT Field formed up against the foot once again, striking the stumbling Angel's chest before it could recover and slamming it to the ground. 'Thank you, Mama… Now…let's show this bastard what we can do when we work together…' The Red Eva let out a cry as it deployed both progressive knives from the shoulder pylons, gripping both as Unit 02 dropped them directly into the chest of the Angel, the bony armor putting up resistance as the Red Eva continued to press against it, heading for the core. However, the eyes glinted with energy, and at the last second, Unit 02 jumped free of the Angel's body, flipping backwards across the ground as a beam shot into the air, striking the roof of the Geofront once again and sending wreckage falling to the ground below.

In an instant, the Angel was up again, but instead of advancing, it simply stood and stared down its three foes. The battered Unit 01 still held both E-Swords in its hands, its eyes burning white. Unit 00 still held the Mastema, the weapon aimed directly at the Angel's position and ready to fire. But Unit 02 stood out. The eyes burned with white, and a faint halo of energy was beginning to appear over the head of the Unit. After everything Asuka had been through, she knew where her mother truly was, and she knew the young man off to her side would fight to the last for her. Her spirit and confidence were at all time highs, not bolstered by false pride, and with that in mind, the soul of Evangelion Unit 02 had awakened to meet the call to arms by her daughter. The true potential of the unit had been unleashed…

"Asuka, are you alright?"

"Never better, Shinji… Let's do this."

"Agreed, Pilot Sohryu…"

Unit 02 took off, feet tearing away the ground beneath it as it charged ahead, the Angel brandishing its sword once again. "I'll distract it from the front. Look for an opening and take it!" Both Units 00 and 01 answered affirmative as Asuka moved to take initiative, the Angel's wings pulsing as it shot towards Unit 02, bringing the sword down in an overhead slash as Asuka moved the Unit's arms up to block it, her own AT Field responding in kind, the two clashing thunderously as both fields flared. But Asuka wasn't going to sit around play, she pushed off with a shout, the Angel stumbling, eyes flaring as Asuka was suddenly struck with a powerful blast of energy from the Angel's eyes, the explosion searing away the Red Eva's armor as she clutched her left arm in agony as the Eva's limb fell to the ground, blood spraying forth.

"You…BASTARD!" Unit 02's AT Field pulsed along the left arm, forming up along it to create an artificial limb made of pure AT Field. LCL boiled away, but Asuka didn't care. She fought away the pain and pressed forward, snarling as she screamed. "Let's see how YOU LIKE IT!" The Eva's four eyes pulsed with light and energy shot forth, a lancing beam striking the Angel's AT Field, slicing through, and detonating with ferocious power, sending the Angel careening backwards from the force, minus its right sword-wielding arm. The Internal battery's power dropped by a minute and forty-five seconds as the energy for the blast drained away from the Eva's power faster than the Umbilical Power Cable could provide, the cost of not having an S2 Organ like Unit 01, or an Angel. Despite its lacking power, Unit 02 continued to fight with everything it and Asuka had.

Red blood poured from the Angel's stub of an arm as it stared at Unit 02, the Red Eva stomping over to it as the eyes flared again. But the Angel's blast once again dissipated against the might of Unit 02's awakened AT Field. It continued to fire as the Red Eva neared it and slammed the great red boot directly into the skull-shaped head of the Angel, blood oozing away as the boot smeared the Angel's head into the ground of the Geofront before Asuka reached down and pulled the Angel up, the glowing arm holding the Angel in the air by its neck as she pulled back her other arm for a strike, Progressive Knife speeding towards the core.

A flash shot between the Angel and Unit 02 as the AT Field of the Angel lashed across, severing Unit 02's other arm at the forearm and cutting through the energy projection formed from her AT Field. Asuka screamed as her other arm burned and LCL boiled away, but the Angel wasn't finished. It jumped and floated backwards as the wings suddenly snapped away from its body and took up positions around the staggering Unit 02, floating like four totems.

"Asuka! Get out of there, now!"

Unit 01 tore across the Geofront, boosters burning as it jumped into the air, spinning into a powerful kick that slammed against one of the wing sections as it brought both blades to bear against the section, twin lines of damage showing, but the section held and as a whole, they began to circle Unit 02. The Purple Eva turned its gaze to the Angel and charged, both swords lashing across the gap, twin blades of AT Field speeding across the distance, but the Angel raised its one good arm, blocking the strike with its own AT Field, pushing outward, and sending the wall of force slamming into Unit 01, sending the Eva back across the battlefield. The AT Field of the Angel flared again as shot after shot of the Mastema's rotary canons sprayed harmlessly against the field, eyes burning with energy as a thunderous detonation rocked Unit 00's position, Rei screaming in pain as the heat and force tore through her Eva.

Asuka's body burned, but she wasn't going to quit. Tears of pain dripped down her face as she roared angrily, a full force punch with her newly formed AT Field arm slamming into the wing section nearest her location, only to be repulsed by an AT Field itself. She cursed. The wings had already shown their ability to manifest an AT Field. But as she moved to strike again, a jolt shot through her body, causing a gasp of severe pain to come from her lips. Crackling power began to pulse from the interior of the wing sections, like an electric dynamo, each zap sending another thunderous pulse of energy through her Eva and her body. The pain brought her to her knees as it happened again and again.

"_Asuka! Get out of there, we're reading an energy signature more powerful than anything we've ever seen before right at your location! You have to move, Asuka!"_

Jolts of pain surged through the girl's body, each one being felt in tandem with the pain from the Eva. It was virtually too much to bear. Everything hurt. But still, Asuka somehow found the strength to pull her Eva into a standing position. Her mind shouted for it to move, to stand, and to get as far away from this place as possible. Anywhere but this spot would be preferable. Her brain pushed aside the pain, her eyes staring coldly ahead as she continued to think, and the Eva began to glow with an aura of orange light, the AT Field pulsing as Asuka forced the Eva's legs to move, and the Eva jumped. It jumped higher than she'd ever gone before, energy surging around the spinning wing sections before a massive energy reading spiked and warnings flashed through the cockpit as a thunderous burst of power erupted up from the spinning dynamo below, striking the ceiling of the Geofront and tearing its way through to the surface and into the sky above Tokyo-III. It was an enormous cross-shaped blast of unimaginable size and scope.

Asuka's scream could be heard throughout Nerv Headquarters as her Eva was caught by the blast, shockwaves of superheated air expanding outward and kicking debris and deployed weapons into the air to strike the sides of the Geofront. The Umbilical Power Cable had been cut, but it didn't much matter at this point. The Red Eva dropped from the top of the Geofront and slammed into the ground below, red armor plates boiled away to nothing, showing the charred flesh of the Eva's being below, smoke curling from it as it simply kept still, the light flowing out of its eyes as the halo faded and the limbs of the AT Field vanishing. Blood oozed from the detached limbs and around charred flesh as Asuka's voice faintly came over the radio.

"…Shin-ji… Aya-nami… The rest is…up to you…"

XxXxXxX

"Unit 02 has gone silent… And the pilot's life signs are faint… She has burns across much of her body, and severe internal injuries… She… She's dying out there!" Maya's stomach wasn't even upset, but the tears streaming down her face were enough of a sign that told how upset she was.

"Asuka… No…" Misato could only watch as Unit 01 moved over to the charred and blackened body of Unit 02 and knelt down next to it, tears starting to well up in her eyes too. "Shinji…"

XxXxXxX

"Asuka! Speak to me dammit!" The Purple Eva picked up the burnt form of Unit 02 and cradled it in its arms.

"…Idiot… Don't… Don't worry about me. Just kill that…son of a bitch, alright?" Shinji looked to the display as Asuka appeared in it, only one of her beautiful blue eyes open to look at him. The other was shut, blood dripping across her face from what appeared to be a serious head wound, even as a small trickle dripped from the corner of her mouth. Shinji's eyes filled with tears as he looked at her, so beautiful, even while in so much pain…

"Shinji…" The young man looked to his side as the form of Rei snapped into focus on the inside of his cockpit. Rei didn't look so well off either. She also had a gash somewhere on her forehead and a line of blood dripped down her face. But her eyes were perfectly fine, red and intense as ever and staring strongly into Shinji's. "Take her… Get her to safety. She will die if she is not treated soon."

"Are you crazy? I can't just leave you out here to fight that thing by yourself!" Shinji looked back to Asuka, the girl's other eye now half-closed, seemingly out of focus, her breathing slow and virtually non-existent. His lip quivered. "I can't run away… I won't run away… Ryugi would… Ryugi would…"

"Kazamaru…would understand. If he knew how much you cared for Pilot Sohryu, I know that he would do the same were he in my place." Rei sighed and closed her eyes. "So go, Ikari-kun. Get Pilot Sohryu to safety. Save her life... I will deal with the Angel."

"Rei…" Shinji fought back his tears as the Purple Eva tore free the covering of Unit 02's Plug Hatch, the plug automatically ejecting into his waiting hand. "I won't forget this, Rei… I won't."

"Go, Ikari-kun. Time is short." Rei's channel closed and she turned to the Angel, the dynamo of the wings having stopped spinning, the four sections pulsing and moving along its back to return to their original positions. Energy burned in its eyes as it walked to the spot where its arm had been severed, picked up the limb, and pressed it to its stump, flesh bubbling and merging as the arm reattached itself. If the Evas did not continue the attack, it seemed keen on repairing the damage done to it. As Rei watched, Unit 01 turned and shot towards the nearest lift, breaking the tunnel in and leaping down the shaft, using the Eva's legs to slow its descent. She sighed. At least Asuka's life would be spared, and she and Shinji would be able to continue living happily together.

As the Angel's wing sections began to glow more fiercely, orange wings of pure AT Field beginning to form up around them, even as the threatening sword reformed, Rei could only sigh. She silently wondered if Ryugi would be proud of her for doing what she had done, even knowing what it could mean. She wished more than anything she could be in his arms right this moment, or even hear his voice giving her strength. But right now, she had to find her own power, her own strength and determination. Even the power and might of Unit 02's unleashed and awakened soul could not single-handedly defeat the Angel in front of her. Unit 00 was not outfitted with F-Type Equipment, or anything else to better the odds. But Rei had awakened her own power once before to strike at the last Angel to show such incredible abilities. She was not the Second Child, nor was she Shinji Ikari, but she knew that she was capable of great things. Kazamaru had taught her that. She was more than she believed herself to be, and free to walk her own path through life. For her sake and for his, and for everyone else, she would stand and fight the monstrosity ahead of her.

"Kazamaru… Thank you…" Unit 00 bent down and grasped one of Unit 01's fallen and forgotten E-Swords, moving it to her side before bending to grasp one of Unit 02's abandoned Progressive Knives. She steeled herself as both hands shot out ahead, the blade of the E-Sword horizontal across her form, the knife in front, tip pointing towards the Angel as it looked back to her direction. She took a deep breath, LCL filling her lungs anew as she exhaled, a furtive glance at the Eva's self-destruct system. If she failed to bring down the Angel in combat, she would do everything necessary to stop it, even if it meant sacrificing her own life. She knew it would be painful for Ryugi, but she also knew he would do the same thing, her mind flipping back to the training simulation that seemed to have taken place months ago. The last weapon she had was her Eva and her life itself. If she had to die to save everyone she cared about, so be it. With a final glance towards Nerv Headquarters, Unit 00 charged.

XxXxXxX

"What's going on!" Ryugi burst into the Control Room as shocked faces and personnel turned to him. His eyes met Misato's, and he saw that there were tears in her eyes.

"Ryugi… Asuka and Shinji…" Ryugi turned to face the screen as it showed a deactivated Unit 02, a very injured status report for its pilot, and Unit 01 heading down a shaft carrying the Entry Plug.

"Misato… Where's Rei?" The Major held her hand up to her mouth and wiped a tear from her eyes as another glance at the main screen showed the Blue Evangelion charging headlong into battle, alone, against the toughest looking Angel Ryugi had ever seen. His heart froze and his blood turned to ice in his veins. His dream flooded back to him as he stared at the screen, and what he saw before him was like a precursor to everything he swore he'd stop.

"Asuka was injured…badly." Misato spoke up, her voice choked by her tears. "Rei sent Shinji away to get her to a medical facility. She…she opted to fight the Angel alone to give him the opportunity to save her."

"But…what about Rei! Who the hell is going to help her when she needs it?" It was admirable to be sure, Ryugi would have done it himself, but he couldn't just leave her, not when there was another Eva that could be used to assist. Not when he was the pilot, and he was ready and willing to fight.

"Ryugi…" Doctor Akagi placed a hand on the young man's shoulder and spoke as reassuringly as possible. "We've sent a medical team to meet Unit 01 in the Eva Cage, and we plan to launch it as soon as possible, but right now…she's on her own." But the young man pulled away from her, eyes looking around to all the personnel on the bridge.

"No, she's not! Send me out in Unit 0X! I can help her and at least help to even the odds!"

"Out of the question, Pilot Kazamaru."

The cold voice of Commander Ikari drifted down from the Commander's Box, and the whole bridge looked up to face him and Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki. Ryugi looked to him, his hands balling into fists so tight he felt his fingernails draw blood. This man's plans…everything was riding on Rei's life, or so he'd been lead to believe. Yet, he was willing to throw her life away? He seethed, the ice turning to fire.

"You… Does she really mean that little to you? Throwing her away like nothing?" The words were like poison as Ryugi barely kept his rage in check. They were said with such power that Ryugi saw the stone cold man flinch, if even imperceptibly to the others. Clearly he was not used to words striking so close to home.

"Your insubordination will not be tolerated, Pilot Kazamaru. Evangelion Unit 0X is under quarantine for safety reasons you cannot comprehend, and will only be released as an absolute last resort. Rei knows her duty well enough to know that. But that logic seems lost on you." The Commander's voice was still cold, but Ryugi wasn't going to let up.

"I thought we were supposed to be saving humanity from annihilation! Where's the logic in throwing away another human life when it could easily be saved!"

"Foolish idealism, fueled by emotions and a lack of perspective. This is the arrogance of youth. One life measured against billions. Rei's sacrifice will buy us, and the rest of the world, valuable time. She is dying to protect you, and everyone else in this facility."

"She's dying for nothing!" Ryugi exploded. "If she falls what's to stop the Angel from continuing to rampage and kill all of us? What if Shinji can't make it in time, what if he dies next? What then! How many people will you murder before you're satisfied!"

"That is enough!" Everyone in the control room flinched as Commander Ikari shouted, Ryugi still standing tall with his eyes burning with anger and spite. "Further insubordination on your part will not be tolerated. You will remove yourself from this Control Room or I will have you forcibly removed and confined to a cell. Your pilot status will be revoked, and you will spend the remainder of this battle where no one will have to put up with your childish tantrums and fits of idealistic and foolish banter." He straightened his glasses, his eyes coldly glaring at Ryugi. "Do I make myself absolutely, and perfectly, clear, Pilot Kazamaru?"

More than anything Ryugi wanted tell him off, to expose him for the manipulative bastard he really was, but he couldn't. One more word out of him besides what the Commander wanted to hear and he'd never pilot an Eva again. He couldn't let that happen. He glanced to Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki who gave him a single glance, his eyes showing worry, and yet he said nothing. Ryugi was walking thin ice and he knew it. The Professor had placed his trust in Ryugi, and he couldn't let the man down, not even now. So, Ryugi clenched his teeth and swallowed his anger.

"Yes. Sir."

"Now, get off my bridge."

Ryugi turned and headed out of the Control Room, glancing back only once as the rest of the senior staff looked back, Misato staring at him most strongly. They locked eyes for a few seconds before Ryugi blinked and cast a soft wave in her direction. Her eyes opened wider and she started towards him as he waved goodbye and turned and left the Control Room. Rules be damned. If Rei was willing to put her life on the line, so was he. He would not let her throw her life away in vain. Not to satisfy that bastard's own selfish ideologies.

XxXxXxX

Another thunderous blast burned across Unit 00's form and Rei winced in pain. Both of her shoulder pylons were completely melted and welded closed by the intense heat and power of the Angel's blasts. The proud Blue Eva was marred with blackened armor plates and exposed flesh. She fought with everything she had, but at each turn the Angel would block or stop her slashes, even if she utilized her AT Field to bolster the power of her blows. Each time she'd manage to break through the monstrously powerful AT Field, a blast from the Angel's eyes would send her back, barely holding them off with her AT Field, and she'd have to scramble to her feet simply to avoid being cut to ribbons by the AT Field-charged blades from the sword.

Her body burned, LCL boiled, and each new clash resulted in more and more damage. Energy weapons were utterly useless, and even the Progressive Lance in all its strength could not penetrate the field of the Angel. If ever there was a hopeless situation, the current position Unit 00 faced was the very definition. All she was doing was buying time at the expense of her own well-being. But still, she would not give up. Ryugi would never give up, he would fight with everything he had, and she would not stop either. No matter the cost, she would fight. As she was thrown to the ground from the Angel's most recent blast and she struck the ground hard, she coughed, blood coming from her mouth. Rei's vision blurred as she felt tears build in her eyes as she struggled to her feet once more. Her body felt torn, and her Eva was in even worse shape, the Power Cable being severed by the last shot as well. If she did not act now, she would die. She closed her eyes and focused inward, speaking calmly within the Entry Plug.

"I know you are part of me…as I am a part of you. I know you are aware of my feelings and desires… Please… One last time, give me the power to protect him…to protect them all… Allow me this one last…selfish wish…"

XxXxXxX

"Major, sync ratings for Unit 00 are beginning to climb past safe limits! Plug depth is starting to reach critical levels." Maya simply broke down, her voice catching in her throat. " If-If she continues like this…she…!" The stress was too much. The tensions were too high, and the drama unfolding simply became too much for her as she wept uncontrollably into her station, Aoba moving to place a hand on her shoulder.

"I know, Maya… I know. But there's nothing we can do. She won't listen… All we can do now is hope she doesn't sacrifice herself for nothing…" Misato glanced to Ritsuko who said nothing and instead simply hung her head, while she sent another cautious glance at Commander Ikari who only stared ahead, no emotion or reaction whatsoever present on his features. She turned back to the screen, the eye of Unit 00 beginning to glow white as the white sections of the Unit's armor began to shine brighter, as if lit from within. It was the same as last time, but as Misato watched, a halo appeared over the head of Unit 00 as it had with Unit 02. Misato choked a sob as she muttered something so quiet only she heard. "Follow your heart, Rei…"

XxXxXxX

Rei pushed herself to her limit, the Entry Plug once again ceasing to show the screens of action, but instead pulsing with light and energy. Even as she felt the presence inside the Eva enter her thoughts, she continued to maintain focus. Outside, the halo shined with light and the Eva rose off the ground, its AT Field intensifying, arms spreading off to the side of the body as, suddenly, two glowing, fleshy white wings burst from the back of the Evangelion, each wing sprouting several more smaller wings from the tissue at the base. The Angel looked on for a moment before it decided that it had done enough watching, and sent a powerful slash of energy from its AT Field at the newly emerged Unit 00. In a snap, the wings of the unit stood on end and a powerful AT Field stopped the slash cold, eroding it away to nothing.

XxXxXxX

Inside the Eva, nothing remained. Rei simply floated in a void of blue and black and white energies, her form bright white, and her eyes red as ever, her hair seemingly illuminated from all directions. Gone was her plugsuit, gone was her physical body, as her soul now resided within the confines of the transformed Unit 00. But she was not alone. Standing in front of her was a small girl that appeared to be no more than four years of age, with bright blue hair, red eyes, and a red and pink dress. She wore a smile across her face.

"I have done as you asked… You are in control now…"

"Is this what you want? To become one with me?"

"What I want is irrelevant. Your heart is heavy with love for him. You have grown so much without me. You do not need me."

"…"

"He needs you, and you need him. Even without me, you complete one another. I have felt your love, your bond with him. Through you, I have learned what love truly is, what it means to care for another, what true happiness is. Because of your love, your growth, I no longer feel alone." The girl turned. "One of us must remain here. It is not you. There will come a time when we can be reunited, but now is not the time… If I do not remain, or we unite, you will be unable to return to him. So, go to him…" The girl began to fade away, her smile still on her face.

"Thank you… You have suffered so much…"

"As have you… But you have a chance to continue your happiness. I cannot take that from you… So fight for him…"

"Yes…" Rei watched as the girl faded from view completely as her vision snapped back into focus, her body materializing within the Eva, her eyes burning with determination, the Angel advancing. "I will fight for him!" Unit 00 shot forward, the wings around it moving back from the speed as the Angel's sword slammed into the bolstered AT Field. "AT Field, Full Power!" Energy whined and a powerful blast of orange energy erupted around Unit 00 as the light of Rei's soul thundered to full power, the Angel retreating with horror.

XxXxXxX

"Major! Detecting a massively powerful AT Field! It's dwarfing anything we've ever seen before except…" Hyuga stopped mid-sentence as an identical reading appeared in the data. "Except that manifested by Kaworu…"

XxXxXxX

Time ticked by off Unit 00's battery as the clash continued, the AT Field Rei forced ahead pushing back the blade of the Angel as it tried once more to get a clean strike against its awakened foe. The Blue Eva thrust its hand across the space between the both of them as its own AT Field slammed into the Angel's once more, both fields contending for power. But the Angel's was no match for Rei's as the stronger of the two forces began to eat away at the seemingly impenetrable barrier. Energy flashed and surged against the clashing walls of power as the Angel desperately tried to blast away the Blue Eva with another beam, but it was no use.

XxXxXxX

"AT Field for Unit 00 is shifting polarity! It's inverting, harmonizing… I've never seen anything like this before…!" Maya managed to speak her astonishment as Ritsuko Akagi looked to the data in awe and slight horror.

"It isn't just inverting… That's an Anti-AT Field! It's forcibly removing the Angel's AT Field by canceling it out. At this rate the Angel's body will begin to destabilize!"

XxXxXxX

"I will not…allow you…to harm Kazamaru!"

The Anti-AT Field released by Unit 00 suddenly snapped back along itself, forming a long weapon with a short blade at the end, a spear of pure energy as Unit 00 swung the blade across the Angel's form, wing section snapping forward to form a shield as the blade made contact, tearing through the sections like tissue paper, the cut forms instantly splashing to a red-orange liquid, LCL. With another strike, Rei brought the weapon back across, the second set of wings moving forward to defend, but those too were turned to liquid as the AT Field maintaining their shape was annihilated in one swift slash from the weapon.

The Angel dropped to the ground and jumped backwards as its wings were lost, a third slash from Rei's weapon nearly striking it as it retreated. A desperate arm shot ahead, a blade of energy forming up as Unit 00 closed, and with another powerful slash, the energy of the spear cut through the Angel's feeble attempt to recreate its weapon, causing it to loose a large portion of its arm as well, tissues hanging limply as they'd simply been dissolved away to nothing.

A kick snapped out and slammed into the Angel's torso, knocking it to the ground as Rei lifted the spear above her head and dropped it into a ferocious stab directly into the Angel's core. But as she did, the weapon composed of her Anti-AT Field dissipated away to nothing. The halo of light faded above the head of the Blue Evangelion, and the white, glowing wings across its back bubbled and flashed away into a soup of LCL as Unit 00 fell to its knees, unable to move. The internal battery read as completely drained. Unit 00 had reached its operational limit as the cockpit went dark.

"I… I failed…"

The Angel outside picked itself off the ground, shakily pulling itself to its feet before staring down at the fallen Evangelion in front of it. Its wings had been destroyed. Its arm had been turned to LCL, and the armor covering the core in its chest and been cracked and damaged, showing parts of the red sphere. As mighty as Unit 00 had been while awakened, it could only be damaging as long as the internal power supply continued to function. Now, it was simply a punching bag. The left arm of the Angel shot out and gripped the neck of the damaged Blue Eva, yanking it up off the ground as Rei choked and whimpered as the grip grew tighter and tighter. But with only one arm, the destructive power of the Angel was vastly diminished. The eyes glowed white before a powerful beam of energy struck full-force into the Eva's chest armor, sending it flying through the air before an explosion ripped across it. The Eva slammed into the wall of the Geofront as Rei coughed blood, gripping her chest.

The Angel began to walk towards Unit 00, a weak orange light appearing along its left arm as the shape of a sword slowly manifested itself. Rei's red eyes could only look on, helpless, the emergency power continuing to run the Plug's life support and a single small view of the outside world. There was nothing she could do. Red blood mixed with blue hair as a trail of blood fell from her mouth, mixing with the red that had already dripped across her plugsuit from her previous head wound. She felt weak, too weak to even speak. The Angel's eyes glowed once more with light and several more explosions rocked the Eva's fallen form, Rei feeling the armor boil away from the Eva's arm, her skin burning. Tears formed in her eyes as she felt herself continue to grow weaker, a single arm slowly lifting itself into the air as the Angel raised its sword…

'Ka-za-ma-ru…' The words were thought more than said, her lips soundlessly tracing the formation of the words. Time seemed to slow as Rei's last moments closed in on her. It was a strange feeling. She simply felt eternally sleepy, all drive drained from her, as she saw the blades of angry energy flying for her fallen Eva. It was her time. She had given everything she could, everything for him, for Kazamaru. Even at the last moments, Rei's only reaction would be a soft smile.

XxXxXxX

"Oh god… Rei…" Maya couldn't even watch. The poor woman had curled herself into a ball on her chair, her head buried in her knees. Suddenly, red alerts and alarms shattered the mood in the Control Room as Ritsuko looked to her console, a very grim look of horror and shock appearing on her face.

"Angel! We're detecting another Angel! There's an AT Field reading! Pattern Blue!"

"Sweet god… Another Angel?" Misato simply couldn't understand. But as she looked to the screen, suddenly something popped into view. "Unit 00! The reading is directly on Unit 00! Zoom in, quickly!" A pulse of energy from an AT Field erupted into view, the Angel's blades of energy slamming into the field and exploding with power as the screen zoomed in, spying a small form floating in front of the fallen Unit 00. Misato's hand shot to her mouth, eyes open in shock. It was Ryugi.

XxXxXxX

"You'll…have to…get through me first…"

Ryugi's hands burned, the skin of his palms red with a few blisters. It hurt like nothing he'd ever experienced before, but it didn't matter. He stood, or more accurately floated, in front of the fallen Unit 00, both hands out. His chest and torso felt like they were on fire as he felt energy surging through him. He was breathing hard, half from adrenaline, half from realizing what he'd just done. Without an Eva, he had no choice but to throw himself into the fray. He was weak, nothing compared to the huge and towering Angelic powerhouse that stood downrange, but he would rather die trying to save Rei with his own pathetic attempts than to stand by and do nothing.

The words of Kaworu flooded his mind. The AT Field was the light of his soul, an impenetrable barrier, and a power that no foe could breach unless there was doubt in his heart. He would make it a sanctuary for Rei. He would not let anything strike her. He'd die before he let that happen. It was his resolve, his determination to protect the girl he loved more than life itself. It was his to mold and to use to create the future he desired so deeply: a future with Rei. That was his strength, his will, and his heart. He purged all thought of his death, all thoughts of his failure. He would defend Rei as long as was needed, no matter the cost. Ryugi stared ahead as his eyes began to glow, shifting from their soft and gentle green to a fierce burning red.

The Angel roared in anger, as its final target was shielded from harm once again. Eyes burned with energy as another huge beam of pure power slammed into Ryugi's AT Field. The Barrier flashed and held as Ryugi continued to keep his hands out, feeling the flesh on his hands beginning to burn even further, the pain being indescribable. He couldn't take it anymore and clenched his hands into fists, his knuckles burning red in just a few more seconds as he finally relented further and crossed his arms in front of him in an X-shaped formation, the skin of his forearms burning as he smelled the pungent scent of burning hair, followed by burning flesh. But just as the pain began to get worse, the beam stopped and Ryugi lowered his arms, smoke curling from his torched limbs. His forearms were masses of bloody red and black flesh, easily beginning to reach Third-Degree burns. Even his face was reddened from the heat. He dared not touch them for fear of removing the damaged skin from his body completely. Even if the barrier held, Ryugi's body wouldn't be able to sustain much more of this. Just one blast had almost rendered his arms useless. And the Angel in front of him had an infinite supply of energy burning from its core.

But if the Angel had infinite energy in its core, then Ryugi knew he had it too. After all, that's what he was now… A Child of Adam. Ryugi took a deep breath and concentrated on images of dividing cells, an egg splitting into trillions and trillions of parts within a mother's womb. Each of those trillions and trillions of parts would split even more, forming the body of a tiny human being. As he concentrated, he felt the skin on his face, hands, and arms tingling as he looked down, his skin seeming to bubble before consuming the dead cells and new ones oozed into place. His arms had been completely healed. But as he'd been healing, the Angel had not been standing idly by doing nothing. It had charged, bringing the blade down to strike Ryugi's AT Field.

Ryugi's arms shot up, almost catching the massive blade in his hands. He could see with his own eyes the two fields interacting, and witness his own field beginning to melt away from the concentrated force of the blade. He tried willing the field to hold, but the sheer power of the Angel's field simply outstripped his own power of will, plus it was very likely the Angel was pushing against Ryugi's will with its own. Ryugi was not an all-powerful Angel. It was literally impossible for him to hold it off forever, even in its weakened state. In one millisecond, the Angel's S2 Organ created a million or more times the energy that Ryugi's was capable of producing. It was simply larger, and not created from the desires of an Angel of Free will within the heart of an Evangelion. Still, Ryugi tried to hold it off as long as possible, knowing that once he fell, Rei would certainly meet the fate he'd dreamed. But at the very least, he'd die knowing that he'd done literally everything within his power to save her. As the blade tore through the AT Field, Ryugi simply closed his eyes, resigned to his fate. As far as going out in a blaze of glory, getting destroyed by a sword several dozen times your size while protecting the woman you loved to your last breath had to be somewhere among the top three. Or it would have been…

…if Unit 01 hadn't stopped it.

"_Ryugi! Let me handle this!"_

"Shinji!" Ryugi's eyes snapped open to spy the massive purple mecha's outstretched hand grasping the Angel's wrist, holding it back as the purple Unit's mouth shot open and a thunderous roar shook the battlefield. In a massive display of force, the Purple Eva threw the Angel through the air, boosters igniting with fire as Shinji jumped and slammed into the Angel's form with a flying tackle, both arms gripping the blade arm and neck as the rockets continued to burn, the both of them striking the ground. But Shinji wasn't done. Letting out a scream, he pushed his Eva across the ground, dirt and rocks tearing into the bottom of the Angel, leaving a massive gouge torn into the ground, smeared with bits of flesh and blood as the pair struck the Geofront wall, the Angel's eyes starting to flare.

"Not a chance! This is for Asuka!"

Unit 01 roared as the massive helmet shot down and forward in a head butt, the mighty horn stabbing directly into the Angel's eye socket and jerking back up, ripping the Angel's head in half, blood fountaining from the severe wound, red covering the upper half of Unit 01. The Angel shrieked and began to writhe, struggling against Unit 01 as it's S2 Organ was either completely destroyed or severely damaged, its core beginning to glow white. It was going to self-destruct.

"Not if I kill you first!"

The shoulder pylons snapped open, twin orbs of energy forming up as the Impact Bolt Launchers powered to full charge and unleashed at point-blank range. The sheer energy ripped through the Angel's form, slamming into its core, and annihilating the red orb as a tremendous explosion ballooned outward from the power unleashed. As the dust cleared, Unit 01 stomped triumphantly out of the cloud, F-Type armor smoking and falling away in places to reveal the more traditional Eva armor underneath, blackened and burned, but still quite intact.

XxXxXxX

As always, cheers erupted from the Control Room as the Angel was defeated, but also tears as Misato couldn't believe that both boys had accomplished their private missions, even Ryugi. As much as Misato hated the Angels and everything they stood for, she couldn't help but feel for Ryugi. The boy had just revealed his true identity in front of the entire Nerv senior staff, not the least of which was Commander Ikari and Doctor Akagi. She wouldn't judge him any more harshly now that she'd seen his true identity. He'd nearly been killed trying to protect Rei, and he easily could have used his abilities to infiltrate the deepest sections of Nerv with little effort, just as Kaworu had done so long ago. But he had kept himself in check and hidden. But she couldn't say the same for the superior officers watching from above. She silently wondered if Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki had known about this the whole time. She wiped her eyes and glanced around the room. "What is the final status of the pilots?"

Maya spoke up, wiping her eyes and reading off the data. "Shinji has some serious burns, but for the most part he's fine. Rei has significant injuries and will require immediate medical attention, and Asuka is receiving treatment in the medical facility already. They report she'll be weak and in pain while she heals, but the bleeding has been stopped and they expect her to make a full recovery." Her voice then dropped low. "Major… What do you want me to do with Pilot Kazamaru?"

Misato simply looked to the screen as Unit 00's Plug Hatch was opened from the outside and Ryugi crawled across the fallen form of the Blue Eva to reach it.

"See that Rei is immediately taken to the medical wing, and retrieve both Eva Units."

She bit her tongue as she could feel the eyes of Commander Ikari watching her from above. However, she also felt the eyes of Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki looking down on her as well. She closed her eyes and sighed, speaking as truthfully as she could.

"Pilot Kazamaru has shown no hostile actions toward the Evas, their pilots, or other Nerv personnel. He risked his own life to save Pilot Ayanami's as well. Based on the evidence so far, and in light of his outstanding service record, I feel it is safe to assume that Pilot Kazamaru holds no ill will in mind for this facility or its occupants, nor does he interfere with this organization's duties to protect the world from Angel Threat, as he has not constituted a threat in any way, shape, or form."

She worded her response very carefully. While Ryugi was an Angel, he didn't pose any direct threat to Nerv's public duties. Private plans might have been something different all together, but as far as most of the people around her knew, Nerv was simply around to defeat Angels that tried to attack humanity. Even if Commander Ikari disliked her argument, to completely refute her decision or argument would prove questioning.

"Therefore, despite him apparently being classified as an Angel, I will not order or authorize his termination."

"I agree." Misato turned as the Commander himself spoke. "His largest offense is his insubordination. Being an Angel in and of itself is not a criminal offense. However, he is still an Angel, and that is something I will not allow to be ignored." Gendo stood and adjusted his glasses, the light from the main screen reflecting off of them as he continued. "A security team will be dispatched to recover Pilot Kazamaru, and he will be left in the care of Doctor Akagi." He turned to glance in Ritsuko's direction. "A full physical will be performed on Pilot Kazamaru by you, Doctor. He will be quarantined until after you complete your examinations. At that time we will decide the next course of action."

Ritsuko simply sighed and stood, placing her hands in her pockets and glanced back at the screen. "As you wish, Commander. I'll follow the team myself in the case things need a Doctor's touch."

"See that you do, Doctor. I leave the rest to you, Major Katsuragi. Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki will oversee the rest of the operation in my stead." With that, the Commander turned and left the Control Room.

XxXxXxX

All was quiet on the Geofront. All except for the sounds of desperate grunting as Ryugi moved to open the hatch on Rei's Entry Plug. Even with his newly healed arms and hands, it still hurt. His nerves were highly sensitive, and the pressure stung, however, he had to get to her. He had to see if she was all right. He gritted his teeth and with another final push and pull, the hatch gave off a final thunk and released. LCL poured out of the plug, drenching his clothes in the orange blood-scented fluid, along with a few select streams of red. The interior was pitch black and Ryugi couldn't see anything from outside. He reached inside and ducked his head in, searching franticly until a gentle touch caught his attention.

"Kaza…maru…?"

Every bit of movement stopped. Despite it all, she was alive. Tears began to form up in Ryugi's eyes as he grasped Rei's hand and pulled her to him, his body aching from the contact as he awkwardly pulled her body backwards and out of the plug, falling back onto the ground next to the Eva with Rei on top of him. He sat up and pulled her across his lap, cradling her upper body in his arms and supporting her back and shoulders. Her hair was still red with blood, and a small trickle still ran from her mouth, but she was smiling weakly. His clothes were covered in a mix of LCL and Rei's blood, but he didn't care. All that mattered was that she was okay.

"Rei… Rei, are you alright?" Rei's red eyes met his gentle green ones. Her breathing was shallow but steady. Ryugi's hand moved a few strands of her hair out of her face, small trails of red being left in their wake. She took a slow breath and spoke.

"I am… I am all right, Kazamaru…" She coughed and the same trickle of blood running from her mouth was once again present. "My chest and abdomen are in pain, and I feel…cold…but as long as I am with you, Kazamaru…I am fine." Ryugi felt the tears beginning to fall. It was happening all over again, and just like last time, he'd been unable to stop it.

"Rei… No… No! I won't let it happen again… Not with you."

"I am sorry, Kazamaru… I… I am feeling very tired…" Rei's hand reached out and gripped Ryugi's, a purely angelic smile across her lips. "I…love you, Kazamaru. In my…last moments, there is no one I wish to be with…more than you. Thank you…" As tears poured down Ryugi's face, Rei wrapped an arm around him, and using every last ounce of her strength pulled her head to his lips to kiss him.

The fourth time they kissed was the single saddest moment of Ryugi's life. He kissed her back with everything he had, even if he could taste her blood on her lips. Unlike every other time, the world around them did not seem to slow or stop. There was no warmth or light, only sadness and sorrow, filled with regret and guilt. Rather than seeming to last forever, this kiss was entirely too short. As Ryugi continued to kiss her, he slowly felt her body becoming weaker and weaker, until she could no longer continue the kiss, and fell back against her wishes into his lap. Her lip trembled, and a single tear fell from her eye unstained with blood. But through it all, her lips were turned into the same angelic smile he had fallen in love with the first time he had seen it. With a shuddery breath, Rei spoke her final words.

"Goodbye, Kaza…maru…" As she finished, her eyes closed, and her breath slowly left her lungs. Her gentle grip on Ryugi's hand became slack and fell limply at her side, her face frozen in the weakest of smiles Ryugi had ever seen.

"Good…good…" Ryugi choked and fell over Rei's form. He quaked with full-body sobs, holding her to him. He couldn't do it. He hadn't the strength to say goodbye. Those words would not come. The only words that could come were lost in a sea of cries and tears. He had felt loneliness, he had felt despair, he had even felt pure hopelessness, but nothing could have compared him for this. The loss of his entire family, even his beloved sister, could not compare with the loss of this girl that he loved. It burned, it hurt, and he felt a pain in his chest like he had never felt before. He would give anything to have her back again. But…maybe he could… He knelt beside Rei and placed his hands over her chest.

XxXxXxX

"Major!" Maya Ibuki called out across the Control Room as the security team assembled and the recovery team had just finished being given their retrieval orders, pointing to the screen.

"What is it M—oh my god. What is…" As Misato, Maya, and the others in the control room watched, a golden glow of energy began to shine from the area around the fallen Unit 00. Energy readings spiked and fluctuated with alarms sounding across the Control Room as a strong Pattern Blue was detected. As the crew continued to watch, among the glow, wings of light sprouted from Ryugi's back at the center of the golden aura.

XxXxXxX

"I won't let you be taken away from me too, Ayanami… I don't care what happens to me, but…I will save you, no matter what…"

The wings of light continued to spread as Ryugi's hands slowly sank into Rei's chest and stomach, just as Kaworu's had done to his when he was trapped within Unit 0X. Energy burned in his chest and abdomen as he felt Rei's body, felt the damage she had undertaken trying to protect him and everyone else. He felt the burns, the bruised and injured internal organs, each cut and scrape and imperfection in her skin, and he could even feel her soul, warm and gentle. She rested somewhere between life and death, in twilight. He closed his eyes. His power was free will, the ability to choose his own path. That was what Kaworu had said. Maybe he couldn't heal Rei as he could himself, but he could force her body to regenerate at his own detriment…taking her pain and suffering upon himself in exchange for her life.

Pain surged across his form as burns etched their way across his arms, newly healed flesh being singed as he took and felt the pain Rei had been through. He gritted his teeth and forced through it, red blotches appearing up and down his body as he felt his chest and abdomen tear and rip from the inside as organs took on the trauma. The skin of his forehead tore, a gash appearing where once there had been none, as if slashed open by an invisible knife, red blood dripping down his face as he coughed, blood seeping from his mouth as Rei's body slowly began to heal. He felt himself growing weaker and weaker, his eyelids feeling heavy, his arms like weights dragging his body down as his strength was taken from him, but with each moment Rei's strength grew. He could feel her warmth returning, her body mending, and her heart began to beat again as her eyes opened and she gasped a deep breath. As she looked up into his eyes, Ryugi fell backwards with a soft smile, the wings fading away in a shimmering mist as he collapsed.

"Kazamaru!" Rei pulled herself up and leaned over him as he lay against the ground, his eyes glazed with exhaustion and the intense pain. He simply stared back at him, tears forming as she pulled his bloodied hand into hers. Her red orbs darted back and forth trying to understand, trying to comprehend what he had done as she felt his hand rest gently against her cheek. "…Why?"

"Because I love you…more than life itself… I would…rather die than live without you, because life…without you, Rei…is no life at all." His hand caressed her face, wiping away the tears that fell freely. Despite the sadness she felt, Rei managed to smile. Even as her heart cried with pain, his words managed to bring her another moment of happiness. Her lip trembled as he spoke once again. "You told me…my purpose in life was irrelevant. That I should…walk the path that made me most happy… I know now…what my purpose in life was…is." Ryugi pushed himself off the ground so he could look into Rei's eyes, despite the physical strain. "My purpose…is you, Rei. It has been from the moment I met you…" He leaned closer, placing both arms around Rei's shoulders and peering deep into her eyes.

"To make you happy…that is my purpose…"

Footsteps behind him caused him to turn and glance Shinji Ikari running to stand beside him and Rei. The young man's eyes were wide with worry and shock at what he'd witnessed as he'd arrived.

"Ryugi… What…?" Ryugi managed a smile and spoke again.

"Shinji… I don't know how much…longer I'll be around, so promise me… If I don't come back from this one…look after Rei for me..."

"Ryugi…" Shinji swallowed his sadness, biting his lip as he spoke again. "I promise…"

"Good… Because if you don't…I swear I'll…come back to haunt you…" Shinji let out a single sob and a tear as Ryugi joked. Ryugi looked back to Rei and managed a final smile, his green eyes shining. "Listen, Rei… Never forget that you are loved… As long as you remember me, remember the times we spent together, remember the laughter and the warmth…you can keep on living… Those memories, that love, it will always be with you. No matter how dark life may seem, remember…always…you are never…ever…alone…"

Rei whimpered and began to cry as Ryugi slumped forward against her, his arms going slack as she held him close. His final breath left his lungs, and with it, he spoke.

"Oniisan's coming…Aiko…"

XxXxXxX

The security team arrived with Doctor Akagi leading it, along with a medical team, however they didn't expect what they saw. A very much healed Rei Ayanami clutching the bleeding and torn body of Pilot Kazamaru, tears streaming down her face as Shinji Ikari tried console the blue-haired girl. Doctor Akagi moved alongside him and placed her fingers against Ryugi's wrist, feeling no pulse. Glancing at his wounds, she noticed that while blood was dripping, no more was actively flowing. The Doctor sighed and stood.

"Get the stretcher and take his body to Central Dogma. Mark the time of clinical death as ten forty-seven hours. Patient has no pulse and blood circulation is at a standstill. Cause of death is assumed to be extensive internal and external injuries based on a visual diagnosis. A proper autopsy will be performed to determine the exact cause."

"Yes, Doctor." One of the members of the medical team jotted down notes as the rest moved over to Ryugi's body and placed it on the stretcher originally intended for Rei. Rei's gaze was strangely calm as she stood and watched Ryugi's body being taken away, her grip on the young man's hand being broken as he was removed. Doctor Akagi turned to face her.

"Outwardly you appear fine, Rei, but regardless I wish for you to report to the examination room for a full physical. I don't know what happened between when we left Headquarters and we found you here, but the Commander will want you to be given a clean bill of health. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Doctor…"

"Good. That said, the both of you are to report for debriefing immediately. A recovery team will be along shortly to recover the Evas. After debriefing, you are to take the next three days off to rest and regain your strength. Even if your injuries are less than Asuka's, you both took a beating, physically and emotionally… The next three days are yours to do with as you please." Ritsuko Akagi turned and followed after the medical and security teams, leaving Rei and Shinji alone.

Nothing was said between the two for quite some time. Rei simply watched the teams head off towards one of the personnel elevators and Shinji simply watched Rei. Despite her apparent sadness before, the girl seemed eerily calm and composed as she stared after the teams. Shinji studied Rei's face. He'd never really gotten very close with her again after he learned exactly what she was. Part of him regretted it, but the part of him that was scared to face her seemed to override that awkwardness. She was a clone, of what he still wasn't completely sure, but he had seen the many copies of her, and watched them die at the hands of Doctor Akagi. This Rei, whatever she truly was, was the last one alive. Ryugi had asked him, made him promise to watch over her and keep her safe, and despite his awkwardness, he knew he couldn't let him down. He'd have to be strong, not just for Asuka, but now for Ryugi and Rei as well.

"Ayanami…?" Rei glanced at him, her red eyes seemingly devoid of the light he had seen when she had been holding and speaking to Ryugi. Something simply wasn't there at the moment, but Shinji, for the life of him, could not say what it was. Or, rather, something new was there that he'd never seen in her eyes before. "Are you okay?"

Rei turned to watch the ground for a moment before sighing and glancing towards the damaged pyramid in the center of the Geofront. Smoke still curled from the wound inflicted by the Angel's strike, but even so, she could see work beginning to repair the damage. Her eyes seemed distant as she spoke, her words cold.

"He will…not allow him to die."

"Ayanami?" Shinji looked on as Rei closed her eyes and turned away from the damaged building, moving toward the same elevator that the two teams had used. He followed after her quizzically. What did she mean? Obviously Ryugi was the one she was referring to, but he didn't know what was going on past that. Even still, Ryugi was already dead. "I don't understand… Who won't allow him to die?" Rei stopped and turned back to the confused Shinji, her red eyes still filled with that strange, cold, look. As she spoke, Shinji finally recognized that look, and the tone. It was cold hatred, not for him, but of whom she spoke.

"Your father."

XxXxXxX


	14. Chapter 14: Death and Rebirth Part 1

Disclaimer:

I do not own any characters in this fic except for Ryugi Kazamaru and his Eva, Unit-0X (If I did own Evangelion, Shinji would have gotten Rei, but he had to choose Asuka… At least as far as the original series! Much love for Rebuild 2.0!). Evangelion and all related articles are property of GAINAX.

'This stands for a thought'

"This for said dialog"

-This for written or typed text-

\ \ This equals a flashback / /

"Italics are for radio dialogue or other such disembodied voices"

(And this for sound effects, author's comments, or physical noises or actions)

Well, the final Messenger is dead, leaving the future of mankind open and up for grabs. Pilot Ryugi Kazamaru is dead after sacrificing his life to save the life of Rei Ayanami. Despite Ryugi's death, Rei cryptically reveals to Shinji that Gendo Ikari, his father, will not allow Ryugi to die. How long until Seele and Chairman Keel make their move? How much longer can the scenario be put off at the hands of Commander Ikari, and what plots lay hidden within the mind of Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki? The beginning of the end draws near in chapter fourteen of Destiny's Power: Strength of the Heart – Death and Rebirth (Part 1). Read and Review, and as always, enjoy.

Pilot Ikari-Kun

P.S. – If you can read Rei's actions in Ryugi's apartment while listening to your favorite sad song (for me it was Picard's Flute Solo from Star Trek the Next Generation's "The Inner Light") without shedding a tear, you are a stronger man than I, and I wrote the section.

Chapter 14: Death and Rebirth (Part 1)

"Heretic! This bodes of heresy! The Scrolls say nothing of a twenty-forth Messenger! His very existence places our entire plan into jeopardy."

"Quiet yourself, Six. His existence means nothing. Our Apostles near the final stages of readiness, and well over half are already standing by. Once completed, nothing will be able to stand in the way of our goals."

"Even the Godlike Unit 01 will not be capable of defending against them."

The holographic chambers of Seele were dark and black as ever as the fifteen monoliths discussed the arrival of a Heretic Angel, one who defied the plans made in the Dead Sea Scrolls. Images of Ryugi's defensive struggle with Tzadkiel, his revival of Rei Ayanami, and his apparent death after flashed across the middle of the congregation.

"Only one Messenger could bring about this change… Tabris has betrayed us once more. He has sent an Avatar in his place to see to the defense of Humanity."

"Tabris' traitorous actions will pose little threat no matter his intentions."

"Enough of this." The voice of Keel broke through the squabbling members and order returned to the proceedings. "Tabris' actions are accounted for under his power over Free Will. Nothing he can do would prevent our promised union from taking place. Soon the key to Instrumentality will be completely within our hands, and with the full might of Twelve Apostles nothing will be able to stop Mankind's ascension. Not even Ikari… Begin the initial preparations immediately."

XxXxXxX

"All access to and from Headquarters has been restricted?" Maya sighed and leaned back in her chair, sipping a cup of coffee. Nothing in the last day had made much sense at all, come to think of it. Why lock down headquarters when they gave the pilots the last three days off? That, and a heavy-duty triple shift for everyone, with breaks for sleep, was virtually unheard of.

"We're on first-level alert." Makoto sat at his station glancing through one of his many mangas. He'd been meaning to catch up on a few of his favorite stories, but with all the action finally beginning to die down, he was now able to do so. Maya simply glanced to the young man over the rim of her cup.

"But that doesn't make any sense… I thought the last Angel was the one we just defeated. Other than Ryugi, and he's dead anyway… Poor Rei…" Maya stared into her cup and watched the faint grounds in the bottom of the mug swirl.

"It was. As for Ryugi, that really is a shame… He was a good kid." Aoba relaxed with his arms crossed behind his head, staring up at the ceiling of the Control Room.

"But, if the Angels are gone, and everyone is safe, why are we on alert? Doesn't that seem…strange?" Hyuga glanced up from his book to look at Shigeru and Maya.

"Yeah, it does. Makes you wonder if there's more on the way we don't know about. I don't like this, not one bit…" Shigeru stood and stretched himself out with a sigh. "Well, my shift is over. I'll catch you two later after some reast..."

"Take care, Shigeru."

"Sweet dreams, Aoba."

The longhaired Nerv Tech cast a small wave and headed out of the Control Room. Maya watched him go with another sigh, taking another drink of her coffee and shifting in her jacket she'd brought from home.

"I wish Doctor Akagi was here. She'd be able to tell us what was going on."

"Well, she's been busy in her lab as far as I know. I guess giving physicals and performing autopsies isn't her fastest area of expertise."

"I suppose not."

"Are you cold, Maya?" Hyuga raised an eyebrow at the young woman as she adjusted the pink jacket she was wearing over her normal uniform.

"Huh? Oh! Yes… I have a little bit of a cold, but I can't afford to spend my sick days on days like today, you know?"

"I hear ya…"

XxXxXxX

"So…he's really dead?"

The Nerv medical facility was quite busy after the battle with the Angel had ceased. Many injuries had been sustained throughout the base as a direct result of the damage taken. Despite the shape Asuka was in, there were many personnel that were not as lucky, and had lost limbs, or had simply been crushed and killed by falling debris. Piloting an Evangelion was dangerous, but despite everything that could harm you, it was always one of the safest places to be during an Angel attack. Shinji had spent a good portion of the last three days at her side in the recovery ward. Her injuries were serious, but she'd managed to pull through and was responding well to treatments. If she was lucky and continued the trend, she could be released as early as the early morning of the next day.

"Yeah…" Shinji sat in a chair next to Asuka's hospital bed, simply holding her hand.

"And he really died saving Ayanami, huh?" Asuka sighed. "Figures he'd die doing something stupid and heroic…"

"You almost did too you know…" Shinji squeezed her hand and her blue eyes turned to watch him. "If I hadn't taken you when I did…the doctors told me you would have died."

"…This whole thing is so stupid…"

"Asuka?" The redhead had tears in her eyes as she spoke, looking up at the ceiling.

"Everyone dying for everyone else, just because they have something so precious they'd throw their lives away for it… I was ready to die for you, Shinji, and Ayanami was ready to die for him and for us, and he ultimately died for her… Why does everything have to hurt so badly?" Asuka was crying now, and Shinji moved to comfort her. "She loved him! She loved him so much and now he's dead! That stupid bastard is dead! And all because he chose to love her more than life itself!" Shinji held Asuka in his arms as the girl sobbed. She'd never admit it, but Shinji knew Asuka felt responsible for Ryugi's death. Her actions set everything in motion, and now she felt the guilt.

"Asuka…don't blame yourself…"

"And why not! If I hadn't jumped in—"

"Then all of us could be dead!" Asuka gasped and stopped as Shinji's voice came from behind her shoulder as he hugged her. He pulled away and looked at her directly in her eyes, tears forming in his as he spoke. "You made the call and followed what you thought was best. I made the call to take you to safety because I love you and couldn't bear to live life without you. Rei knew that, and she told me to go. She knew Ryugi would have done the same. Ryugi sacrificed his own life to save the girl he loved, and I know if I was in his position I'd do the same thing…"

"Shinji…"

"Listen to me, Asuka…" Shinji grasped her hands in his and continued to look into her eyes. "I've been made miserable blaming myself for everything… I blamed myself when I couldn't save you from that mind Angel, even though it was my father who didn't let me go out to save you. I blamed my own inadequacies when I couldn't stop Ayanami from destroying Unit 00, and I simply gave up because I thought that no matter what I did I'd never be good enough to make a difference. But Ryugi and you showed me what determination meant… You both kept fighting no matter what."

"Ryugi knew what he was doing, and he told Rei that her memories of him would always be with her, never allowing her to be alone. I've felt guilt before too… But you have to remember that everyone in this world makes choices for themselves, and sometimes, their choices have effects on others. I could have chosen to stay and fight with Ayanami, but instead I chose to save you… No one is perfect, Asuka…as much as we sometimes try to be… All we can do is accept our own shortcomings and try to be better people despite the sadness we might feel." He moved in and kissed Asuka softly on her lips before he looked at her once again. "So, don't blame yourself for anything… If anything, be happy that Ryugi ultimately gave you and me the gift of happiness, and that with our lives, we can live for the future, and for him… That's what he would have wanted…"

"You idiot…" Asuka sniffed and allowed herself a faint smile. "Making me smile like that when all I want to do is cry…" Shinji moved closer to her and hugged her, sniffling a bit himself.

"Then…let's cry together…"

XxXxXxX

Rei sat spread out across the examination table, completely naked save for a few small covering pieces of equipment that hid her more personal areas from being seen. This was where she had spent most of her three days. Test after test had been done on her body. She had been poked, prodded, had blood drawn from various different limbs, DNA taken from her mouth, and had virtually everything done to her short of surgery that Doctor Akagi could come up with to examine her. Feeling violated did not begin to describe everything that Rei was feeling at this very moment. She had, of course, had extremely close contact with an Angel, in more ways than one as Doctor Akagi was finishing up her latest set of tests.

"I see your hymen is no longer intact…" Doctor Akagi looked over her computer monitor, scrolling through some of the results, and swiveled in her chair to glance at Rei's prone form. "I didn't think you two had gone that far, Rei…" Rei simply glanced in the Doctor's direction, her red eyes showing little actual emotion other than cold indifference. "Not feeling talkative I see… Understandable I assume. Must be nice, being able to have unprotected sex with no fear of getting pregnant. There are many girls your age and older that likely would wish for the same you know." Rei's right eye twitched imperceptibly. "Interactions between men and women are so—"

"Why do you hate me, Doctor?"

"What are you talking about?" Ritsuko turned her chair away from Rei and glanced back at her computer screen, scrolling through the results of more tests. Despite everything she'd seen, Rei apparently had absolutely no sign of damage, change, or contamination from her encounter with Ryugi.

"I hear it in your voice, and see it in your eyes when you look at me. I have…not done anything to you… So why do you hate me?"

Ritsuko was silent a moment before she spoke, the light of the computer screen reflecting off her glasses and hiding her eyes from view. "Because he abandoned me for you, used me for his own ends, and then cast me aside when he had no use for me… But he continues to keep you around because he needs you to get his precious Yui back…and me…" Tears dripped down the Doctor's face from behind her glasses. "He only keeps me around now because I can be of use one or two more times before he completely discards me…"

"I am nothing but a tool in his eyes, a means to his end…"

"What…?" Ritsuko stood and turned to face Rei.

"We are…the same…"

"You… You little bitch…" She stood, her eyes filled with pain and anger, his fists clenching and trembling with rage. "How dare you think we're at all alike!"

"He keeps me alive now because he needs me… He will not allow Kazamaru to die because he knows that I love him… Without Kazamaru…there is nothing to stop me from betraying his wishes…"

"You're right…" Ritsuko was bitter, very bitter. She would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy some of Rei's suffering over this. After being treated like a thing, used for his own enjoyment, to see Rei being put through the same made her happy. But, at the same time, it disgusted her. Even this girl that he had created from the body of Lilith, the soul of Lilith, and some recovered DNA from his lost wife was merely a stopgap measure, something to cling to while he reached his goal of getting the real thing back. "You're nothing but his tool… I hate you because you found love outside of his disgusting little world… As much as I hate you…as much as I hate him… I… I just can't stop…loving him." The doctor collapsed into her chair, holding her head in her hands. "And I hate myself for it…"

XxXxXxX

It was late when Rei finally left Nerv headquarters. It was even later when she found herself walking up the stairs to her apartment. This was the first time in days she'd had the chance to be home. She hated the constant tests. She did not like Doctor Akagi very much, and she liked the way she had been treated even less. For the first time in days it was quiet. She was alone with her own thoughts. She paused outside the door to her apartment, lost in thought, before she glanced down the way to Apartment 407.

The door to Ryugi's apartment opened easily as it always had. She closed the door behind her and took a step forward before pausing and removing her shoes. After she'd removed her shoes, she continued forward, walking down the hallway towards the main room. The curtain was drawn, keeping out the moonlight threatening to shine in as she wandered past the end of the hallway and sat down on his bed. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, moving her hand and softly caressing his pillow. It was still indented from where he'd last rested his head. She spent a long time just watching the pillow, feeling the soft fabric against her fingers. Eyes glanced a slip of paper on the floor near his bed, and Rei picked it up. It was the note she'd left him…

Another sigh and Rei stood up from her spot on the bed. Her arms moved to her shoulders and she slipped her blue school dress down off her figure, folding it and placing it on the foot of the bed, followed by her unbuttoning her blouse and placing that down as well. Last came her underwear and her socks, which she set aside. Her undressing complete, she took hold of the nightshirt and underwear she'd left out for her nightly shower before heading into the bathroom.

The tile on the sides of the shower was off-white, almost a vanilla color. It was strange that she had never noticed it before despite seeing it several times. The heat of the shower brought out the smells of the various soaps and shampoos inside the space as well. One smell in particular caught Rei's attention. It was the smell of Ryugi's body wash. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, exhaling slowly. She reached for her own body wash and proceeded to clean herself in silence, with only the sound of falling droplets to keep her company.

She dried herself with her towel before slipping into her nightshirt and a clean pair of underwear. As she once more slipped into the main room she glanced around. His sleeping clothes were strewn across the floor. She knelt down and picked them up, holding them in her arms for a moment before she swallowed and began to fold them, but when she set the shorts aside and picked up the nightshirt, she couldn't bring herself to fold it. Instead, she held it in her arms and hugged it to her chest, inhaling a shaky breath as her eyes dampened. Still gripping the shirt in her hand, she stood, and moved over to his bed, their bed.

They had slept and lived together for over a month. She sat down and squeezed the fabric with her fingers as her mind wandered. Each night she would fall asleep to the soft sounds of his breathing and the steady rising and falling of his chest against her back, the faint sensation of his heartbeat pulsing across her skin. As she'd lay there in silence, his arm would slowly wrap around her form, a firm reminder that he was there, and she'd pull it to her chest and lay her hand against his palm as sleep enveloped her, her legs intertwining with his. Her eyes glanced at his nightshirt for a moment, her red eyes studying it slowly and carefully, before she set it aside and unbuttoned her own nightshirt, removing it and pulling his on instead.

She slipped herself under the covers, the gentle smell of him wafting through the sheets as she laid her head against her pillow. Her eyes turned to face his pillow once more, still indented with the weight of his head, and her hand reached out again to stroke the fabric, a tear running down her face. Her fingers felt every little curve and fold in the pillow as a sob suddenly caused her to grip it between her fingers. She simply could not hold back anymore. She pulled her face into his pillow, her tears dampening the fabric as both hands moved out to pull it to her, gripping it tightly and sobbing uncontrollably.

She missed him. Her entire being missed him. Every part of her ached and felt empty. His words, his touch, his laughter, they were all gone, and all she had were memories. She clung to them as tightly as her hands gripped his pillow. She remembered the time they had made love, and how she had felt so happy and complete at that moment she had wished for it never to end. This was the pain caused by love, and love lost, and even without Ryugi by her side to explain, she understood why so many closed themselves off from human contact. This was the thing they wished to avoid, the loneliness and emptiness left behind.

Even though she could have gone to her own apartment, left these painful sights, smells and feelings behind, she could not bring herself to willingly be anywhere else. This was where she had been most happy, felt most loved, and had been most accepted. She wanted to be strong for him, for surely he never would have wished this sadness upon her, and he would not have wanted her to cry such painful tears, but she could not help it. For Rei, Ryugi had made her life worth living. His kind words and loving attention had given her a purpose beyond that of simply being a tool of the Commander.

She opened her eyes to stare into the dampened fabric of his pillow. Even if the Commander would not allow him to die, even if he somehow managed to bring Kazamaru back to her, she knew that she would once again be his pawn. With his death she was free to make her own choices. The Commander held no control over her actions, but if he brought Kazamaru back, she would be subject to the Commander's whims again. It was a dilemma she could not handle: freedom and sadness, or prison and some degree of happiness. Her existence would threaten Kazamaru if he was brought back, and she loved him far too much to willingly bring him possible harm. Rei stood and wiped her eyes.

There was only one thing she had control over. Her bare feet moved smoothly over the floor as she paused by the kitchen in Kazamaru's apartment. They rarely ate at his home as he was not a very talented cook, and while Rei was able to cook with directions, she had never found a good reason to make anything beyond the tea he loved so much. However, after some searching, she finally found what she was looking for.

XxXxXxX

"They finally release me from the hospital and the first place you want to go is Ayanami's apartment?" Asuka followed after Shinji as the both of them climbed the stairs. Her head and both her arms were wrapped in bandages for protection, and a sturdier sling and wrap surrounded her right forearm. As long as she was careful the doctors had told her she could be released into home care.

"Ryugi told me to look after her for him, and I intend to…" He looked back to Asuka and kept climbing as the redhead followed him, frowning at how tough the stairs seemed to be after spending so many days simply laying around. "It was like his dying wish…"

"Wouldn't a phone call have sufficed? The walk over here from Headquarters was awful…" She huffed as the both of them finally reached the top of the stairs and walked down the row of apartments to reach 402. Asuka glanced around as Shinji knocked on the door. "She lives in a place like this? What a dump…"

The area around her complex was virtually demolished. She knew that supposedly Ryugi had lived near her, but why he would choose to live out here she hadn't a clue. For that matter, why would The First Child, Commander Ikari's pet, live in such a run-down heap of a place? With her position she could probably stay anywhere in the city were she to request it, and there had to be a million better places to live regardless. At every turn, Rei Ayanami seemed to get stranger and stranger. The sound of the door opening caused Asuka to turn to see Shinji simply entering Rei's apartment.

"You idiot! You don't just barge into a woman's apartment without announcing yourself! She could be indecent!"

"It's not like that with Ayanami…" Shinji blushed as he removed his shoes. 'Usually anyway…' He looked into the apartment, pausing for a moment, before he put his shoes back on without a second glance.

"So, you barge in and decide not to look for her?" Asuka stood with her hands on her hips and gave Shinji an accusing look.

"She's not there…"

"How can you tell? You didn't even walk around." Asuka peeked around Shinji and spied the small apartment. Not only was it run-down and drab, but also the apartment was completely and totally small. Judging by the positioning of the few small pieces of furniture she could see, and the relative layout of the other apartments, Asuka couldn't believe how tiny Rei's living space was.

"It smells dusty and completely unused. If she'd been here, it would smell different. Plus, there's dust on the floor near the door that hasn't been disturbed. But if she isn't here…" Shinji glanced down the way. The only time he'd ever been to Ryugi's apartment was when the young man had installed his swamp cooler to cool it down. He'd invited everyone over for a party to celebrate. However, Shinji hadn't been back since. Asuka had elected not to attend, he remembered. But, if Rei wasn't home, there was only one other place Shinji thought she could be. "…Come on Asuka… I think I know where she is."

Shinji walked down the walkway to Ryugi's apartment and knocked on the door. "Ayanami…? Are you there?" As Shinji listened, he heard something clatter to the floor. It wasn't just anything, he'd heard. It sounded metallic, and thin. Shinji's eyes opened wide and he grabbed the doorknob and twisted at the door, nothing happening. "Ayanami! Open up right now!"

"What the hell is wrong with you Shinji? One count of breaking and entering not eno—"

"Asuka! Help me open this door!" The urgency in Shinji's voice made the color drain from Asuka's face. She'd never heard him talk like that before.

"Alright, stand back…" The young man backed away as Asuka dashed forward and kicked the door handle with all her might, the lock and handle breaking away from its mount as the door swung open, moonlight flooding into the apartment.

"I-Ikari-kun…?"

The sight that greeted Shinji and Asuka was not pretty. The object that had fallen to the floor was a kitchen knife, the blade stained with red, as were the white thighs of Rei Ayanami, drops of blood having run down from the shallow wound across her wrist and landed across her legs. The cut was diagonal, right across the veins and dripping blood with her body slumped against the wall of the hallway, her eyes wet with tears as she looked to them in shock and sadness.

"Ayanami! What the hell did you…?"

"Get out of the way idiot!" Asuka grabbed Shinji by the shoulder and yanked him away from her with such force that he stumbled backward, the redhead stomping forward as she pulled the bandages off of her left arm as rapidly as she could. After ripping off a large piece with her thickly bandaged arm, causing her to wince at the strain, Asuka wrapped it around Rei's wrist and tied it tightly, wrapping it several more times just to be safe. It certainly wasn't perfect, but the pressure would assist in stopping the bleeding, and right now, that was all that mattered. Once Asuka had made sure the bandage was tight, she stood, grabbing Rei by her uninjured arm and yanked her to her feet in one swift motion.

As Shinji moved to enter the hallway, he heard a loud slap and saw Rei stumble backwards until she landed in a heap on the floor of Ryugi's apartment.

"You stupid, arrogant little bitch! What the hell do you think you're trying to do?"

"Asuka!" Shinji moved forward and placed a hand on the redhead's shoulder as she seethed, standing over Rei, raising her uninjured left arm as Rei pulled herself into a half sitting position and simply held her head in her hands, her blue locks hanging down over her face. The young boy's touch kept Asuka from striking Rei again, or so he thought, until he saw tears falling onto Rei's bloodied legs, mixing with the red from her arm. Asuka was crying, her tears falling against Rei's skin to mingle with the girl's own. "Asuka…?"

"He died… He died for you…you idiot… And you were just going to throw that away…? How…? How could you do that…?" Asuka's hand dropped to her side and she fell beside Rei, slumping to her legs as Shinji could only watch. Then, something he never expected to see happened. Asuka's hand reached out and moved softly across Rei's shoulder, pulling the blue-haired girl into a one-armed hug, her bandaged right arm moving to complete it. But what happened after that was even more incredible as Rei moved and leaned against the redhead's chest, her body shaking with gentle sobs.

"Asuka? What-?"

"I finally understand, Shinji…" Asuka's hand caressed Rei's head gently as she looked back to him, her tears dripping away. "She isn't his favorite…" Asuka looked back to Rei's form, whimpering and sobbing into her chest. "She was…even lonelier than you or me. The only person she had in the world was him…" Asuka looked around Ryugi's apartment, or more accurately, their shared apartment. Signs of the both of them living together were everywhere. A few discarded clothes here and there, Rei's school things and uniform lying across the couch against the window, and even the nightshirt she wore with her own clearly laying near the foot of their bed showed that they'd been living together constantly. Asuka even guessed that if she were to check the bathroom that she'd find both of their individual products together in the shower. She sighed as Shinji moved to sit on Rei and Ryugi's bed as Asuka continued to hold the girl until she began to calm down.

XxXxXxX

"So… That's why you did it, hmm?"

"Yes…"

Asuka and Rei sat on the bed while Shinji diligently worked in the kitchen to make them some tea. Even if Asuka didn't care for it, he knew that Rei would likely want something, and he knew she was relatively fond of tea. He'd seen her drinking it several times. He'd already finished cleaning the floor and the knife while Rei talked and explained her actions. For nearly half an hour she simply spoke about her feelings, her thought process, and her experiences over the last three days. Asuka had simply sat and listened, blushing a little learning that Rei and Ryugi had been intimate, the severity of the tests performed on her, and even Shinji had been disturbed as Rei went into detail about her misgivings over her cryptic comment to Shinji after Ryugi's body had been taken away. While he did not completely understand everything that Rei was talking about, he understood that his father was trying to control Rei for some sinister purpose, using Ryugi's life for leverage. The very thought of it made him sick, and it had made Asuka more than a little angry at the prospect.

"Tea is finished." He brought two cups of the hot drink over and handed the first to Rei who carefully took a sip, before staring into the mug. Asuka waved away Shinji's offer and the young man simply kept it for himself as the redhead turned to speak to Rei.

"Look… Given what you've told us, I can see how you might have thought all you had to control was your own life, but you have more than that. Ryugi gave up his life for you so that you could keep living, and have another chance at really being happy. The life you tried to take from yourself was his final gift to you…and I know he wouldn't have wanted you to throw it away like that, even if it meant his own safety. If he was willing to die for you once, I'm sure he'd be willing to die for you again. That's just how his stupid brain works…"

Asuka sighed. "If I've learned anything from that idiot, and this one…" She glanced over at Shinji who smiled at her. "…It's that having the will to keep fighting no matter what, no matter how hard things get is how a person gets through life. They might die trying, but at least they tried with everything they had, and that's what Ryugi would have wanted for you to do, to be strong, and follow your own path." Rei looked up to Asuka, her red eyes soft, only to find that the redhead was smiling. "And if you ever forget that, I'll be here to smack some sense into you again."

"Thank you…Pilot Sohryu." As Asuka and Shinji watched, the smallest hint of a smile formed in the corner of Rei's mouth.

"Heh, you're welcome, Pilot Ayanami." Rei was silent a moment as she took another sip of her tea, looking into it before softly speaking again.

"…I accept…"

"What?" Asuka looked puzzled.

"Your offer."

"What are you talking about?"

Rei turned to look at Asuka, sighed, and stood. "When we first met, you asked for us to be…good friends…" Asuka looked at Rei, blue eyes meeting red as the two girls simply watched one another. Rei set her cup down and extended her hand to Asuka. "I…accept." Asuka grinned and took Rei's hand.

"Better late than never I suppose…"

XxXxXxX

Across the city, dawn approached, and just under one kilometer below ground, Commander Gendo Ikari sat alone in his office. The Geofront at night was not the most beautiful sight in the world, but then again, the Commander of Nerv wasn't looking at it for beauty. Truth be told, he wasn't even really watching it. He was simply sitting and waiting. He was good at that. He'd waited, plotted, and thought through everything for a very long time, spent years watching, examining the little things, and twisting everything he could find to suit his needs. It was simply how he operated. His cause was his own. Some might call it selfish or arrogant, but he didn't care. He knew what he wanted from life more than anything, and he was willing to send the world to hell to get it. Seeing her again was the only thing that mattered. At least, that's what mattered to him.

There were others who would turn everything he'd worked for these last ten years upside down in a heartbeat if he allowed it. Ever since the final Angel fell he'd kept Nerv Headquarters on constant alert. He'd spent almost every last bit of the defense budget on defenses for Headquarters itself. When the existence of the last four Angels was discovered Nerv was completely unprepared for an assault, and the Commander knew it. Had someone dared, an armed assault force could have easily overwhelmed the organization's base and ravaged it with little effort.

Luckily, the Angels had given the Commander a reprieve. He'd cut spending everywhere, siphoned funds from the city above to stockpile weapons and outfit the entire facility with state-of-the-art equipment for dealing with armed intrusions. Countless arrays of sensors sat hidden across every known entrance to the base. Vents and airshafts were sealed off with thick bars that would stop anything larger than a housecat from getting through. The main entrances had undergone a huge refit, thick titanium alloy blast doors being installed to replace the older more vulnerable models. The facility below the Fortress City had become a fortress unto itself. It was far from perfect, but the Commander knew they'd stand a far better chance come the inevitable clash between Nerv and Seele.

With the last Angel gone, it was only a matter of time until they made their move, and the Commander had more pieces to move into place. His gaze shifted to his right hand, the fingers and palm covered with his trademark white gloves. There was only one more piece to move into play before the old men would be forced to accept their checkmate, and he would be able to see her again. As if on cue, his telephone rang and he picked it up.

"Ikari."

"_The anchor is set. It's nearly ready."_

"Good work, Doctor. Keep me posted."

The Commander then hung up his phone and stood, walking to the windows overlooking the Geofront. The massive scar from the last Angel's strike was still a nasty open wound upon the side of Headquarters, but it was fading, and quickly, thanks to the prefabricated sections of materials being brought in. Each step was going smoothly, and even if the old men and their plans were to come knocking at his doorstep with the hammer of god, preparations would soon be complete. Try as they might, Seele had already lost.

XxXxXxX

Doctor Akagi hung up the phone and turned back into the dark room. Death was all around her, but then again it was hard to say whether or not these things had ever been alive in the first place. Chunks of flesh, arms, legs, and intestines floated around the outer edges of the room, like some sort of demented and sick aquarium of death. A creation brought about by her own hand, she mused. Of course, the room here had simply taken on a new purpose. Below the massive brain-like collection of tubes, wires, and metal pipes sat a single tube with a large array or wires leading down into it. The function of this room was much more simple now than its original intention as the core of the Dummy System. Ritsuko glanced at the figure floating in the tube, its eyes closed, mouth only faintly open. She opened a small panel on the front of the tube and began to scroll through several options.

Long lists of data sped by as she admired the machine. It had been a very difficult task to reintegrate the soul back into the body, but with so many places to poke, prod, or manipulate the mind of the occupant using the machine above it, it had been a simple process of finally forcing it back into the body and anchoring it. She tapped a key, finally, and a thin circle of metal dropped from the top of the tube and moved to the bottom with a faint humming sound, before moving back up to the top. More data scrolled across the screen. His ability to recover was impressive indeed. Not a single trace of the injuries he'd sustained before remained. Internal injuries, burns, lacerations, everything had been healed without a trace of them ever being there. All she could do now was wait. The soul had been anchored, the body repaired by its own tenacity, all that was left was waiting for everything to come together.

XxXxXxX

It was strange. The sensation of weightlessness was all around, even if there was warmth. There was a dull pulsing, both a sound and a feeling, almost like a heartbeat. Then, there was light. It flooded the area, illuminating everything, so bright it hurt. Cold, wet, rough, there was a heaviness permeating this place, now. A smell, a smell like blood greeted nostrils as they pulled in air, and eyes met blackness as they opened to stare above. There was light in the blackness, spots of light that coalesced into separate shapes and formations, some together, others not. A name, a word floated up and into the forefront of thought. Stars. They were called stars, and the stars hung motionless in the blackness, called sky, shimmering lightly.

Something else trickled down, a sound, a gentle feeling lower and farther down. Warm, but not inviting, a sound of waves, and the sensation of being caressed by waves. Eyes glanced to the blackness called sky again, and something else slowly shimmered into view. It grew closer, shimmering brighter until it glowed red-hot. Fear, terror, and a lack of understanding gripped the mind as the thing from the sky came down, crashing with a wave of light into the seas. Red, everywhere red. Movement gripped the body and suddenly the view changed.

Eyes looked down, the blackness called sky now all around. But down below a shape spun. Red, black, angry orange and yellow covered the shape. It was a sphere, or so it seemed as it spun around in the blackness, a massive piece being torn from it, insides splayed across the blackness for all to see. Eyes watched as slowly, the angry red faded and the insides came together to form another sphere. They dimmed, turning gray and dead as the insides began to circle the sphere. A sensation of wetness came to mind, very close, warm, small, dripping. Another word, tear, and another, crying, and another, sadness, these were what the mind said.

The sphere continued to spin, the angry oranges and reds fading, the sphere turning red, red as blood. With each spin, the sphere changed, the red dimmed, and began to turn blue. Blackness turned brown, green, brilliant colors. Wisps of white spun with the blue sphere, hiding the greens and brown below them. But then light, angry red light spread from the bottom of the sphere. The same sensations as before: terror, panic, fear, gripped the mind as the eyes watched. The blue turned red and black, an angry circular scar cut onto the blue and white. Parts of the green and brown were changed, and sadness washed through once more.

The sphere faded from view and was replaced with another view. There were many shapes here. Some shapes were dark, others light, all the same size, the same shape, but all distinctly different. Sorrow, sadness, and pity, these were the emotions the mind felt and understood next. Then, suddenly, something different washed across. It was warm, familiar, pleasant and welcome. Love, the mind seemed to say. This feeling was love. The colors and shapes faded and merged together, revealing two shapes side by side, the two shapes came together, and two smaller shapes came forth. Always, this feeling called love was present. But then, worry and fear washed through the feelings of warmth, and as terror gripped the mind, the first shape vanished, turning to red and melting away to nothing.

As the eyes watched, the second larger shape and one small shape turned red, the larger one slowly melting away as the smaller shape faded before it was completely gone. All that was left now was a single small shape, and the larger shape, slowly turning red until it, too, faded. But as it did, something small appeared from it, and floated to the last remaining shape. Sadness and sorrow filled the mind as the single white shape stood alone in the blackness, but something else too. It was weak, and the mind struggled to identify this feeling, as it focused, things slowly began to become clearer. More sensations flooded the mind, and as if a veil was suddenly lifted, everything snapped into place, and the eyes saw everything for what it was.

It was a place. Above was blackness dotted with stars, below was red liquid, clear, that smelled strongly of blood. The liquid flowed up to his waist. Amidst the sea of red there was a small area of land, a small island. A large tree grew from this island, the purest white with blood red leaves. It was mildly frightening, but at the same time, he was drawn to it. As he grew closer, he suddenly spotted something, or rather someone. It was a woman. She had very long hair, nearly down to her calves. It was silvery-blonde, and yet sky blue colorations ran throughout it. Her slender fingers caressed the leaves of the tree, regarding them fondly. As he neared, the woman turned to look at him, her eyes kind and red as the leaves on the tree, and she smiled.

He stopped, completely frozen in place. His eyes blinked and blinked hard, trying to understand, trying to see if they were playing a cruel trick on him, but they were not. He recognized the woman immediately. A tear began to run down his cheek as the young man simply stared at the woman staring back at him, the kind and gentle smile still across her face. The last time he'd seen her was years ago on a cold night, covered in blood, the life slowly draining from her body, and as he watched, she slowly moved her arms out and spread them apart, beckoning him to come to her. His heart ached as he whimpered and ran forward, feet sloshing through the waves of red until he embraced the form of the woman clothed in a white sundress and a light blue sweater, burying his head into her chest, and crying harder than he ever had before. With a soft hushing sound, her arms wrapped softly around him and returned the warm hug. It was his mother.

XxXxXxX

Doctor Akagi raised an eyebrow as one of the several small pieces of data she was monitoring suddenly started giving off some very strange readings. Despite the anchoring of the soul within the body, it had yet to take hold, but now something else was going on. A second pattern had emerged. It was faint, but the data clearly showed something other than the young man's own soul within his body. She was very aware that souls were divisible. After all, Unit 00 had been gifted with part of Rei's soul rather than a complete soul of its own. It was the single biggest reason why Rei had so much difficulty synchronizing with her Eva. However, what she was witnessing now was something completely different. Rather than a single soul split into smaller parts, the data she was seeing now seemed to show that while the young man's soul was indeed within his body, there was a small fraction of another soul within him.

"Interesting indeed… It seems you have a roommate, Pilot Kazamaru."

XxXxXxX

Lillian Kazamaru held her son as he cried into her chest. She could feel his sadness, his questioning thoughts, his struggling to understand what was happening, but mostly, she felt his happiness at seeing her. She was weak, as she had always been within him. Her small soul fragment had remained dormant for all the years following that day, hidden from him, even though she was always present. It had taken virtually all of her strength to summon up the images for her son as his soul wandered lost and confused through his own mind. She'd brought forth things that no human being had ever witnessed, images of First Impact, and sensations drawn directly from her own experiences. She alone had witnessed the landing of Lilith, and escaped into the space above the planet as she floated for eons, watching the planet change and unfold before her. She'd witnessed her brothers and sisters decimation, felt the Lance of Loginus belonging to her own mother, Adam, stab her, sealing her away as the sons and daughters of Lilith spread across the planet.

When she finally returned to the place she had once called home, she could not recognize it. The Lilin had completely taken over. She fell into depression, knowing that she was alone in this world of Lilith's, the only surviving child of Adam. She hated them, despised them for taking away the place that her kind had claimed first, but the more time she spent around the Lilin, she soon began to pity them. They were together, but separated by their own AT Fields. They were lost in sorrow and sadness, their lives infinitely short compared to her infinite life, her body continuously restored by the Fruit of Life given to all children of Adam. She took the name Lillian, a name born from Lilith and Lilin, signifying her decision to live among them, and with them.

The ages moved quickly for her, days seeming to flow together, until she felt a presence awaken that she had not felt for a billion lifetimes. She once more escaped to the space above the planet she had once more learned to call home to see the awakening of Adam, brought forth by the Lilin. Her mother brought untold destruction to the planet, killing millions, and forever changing life on its surface. As destiny would have it, she met a Lilin male named Kazamaru before the Second Impact, and he fell in love with her. She had never experienced such deep emotions before, and soon the two of them came together, bearing two children. But in an act of unbearable cruelty, all of her happiness was taken from her. As she herself was brought down by the very beings she had sworn to live with and protect, she passed a small portion of her soul to her only living testament, her son, Ryugi, so that she might still be able to, in some small way, protect and cherish the beings that she had grown to love. Now, she cradled that testament in her arms, calmly stroking the back of his head as he cried.

"Shhhh… It's all right, love. I'm here, and I do not plan on going anywhere." She kissed the top of her son's head as his sobbing slowed and calmed.

"Is it…Is it really you, Mom?" Ryugi looked up into the red eyes of his mother as she nodded.

"Yes, it's me." She took a hand and wiped the tears from Ryugi's eyes. It pained her to see him like this, but it was understandable. She watched him look around, speaking curiously.

"But, if you're here…then I really must be…"

"No, not quite. You're still alive, though to say you didn't experience something like death would be incorrect. Your soul left your body, and for a time you were dead. I was there, then. I knew how sad you were. You loved that girl so much, and yet, to allow her to live, you gave your own life, knowing that you'd never see her again." She smiled a soft smile that only mothers can give, one filled with warmth and light. "I'm very proud of you, Ryugi." She placed a hand on his head and ruffled his hair. It was something he remembered her doing when she was still alive. However, the gesture did little to calm him, instead, he whimpered and his eyes became downcast.

"Mom… I… About that night…" Lillian leaned forward and placed a finger over her son's lips, quieting him with another soft smile.

"Shhh… It's all right, Ryugi. I can't blame you for being afraid. I know you blamed yourself all your life, and for that alone I wished I could tell you it was okay, that I know your father and Aiko and me did not blame you. I'm thankful that you lived through it, because that pain that you felt, while so very hurtful and hard to bear, turned you into a strong young man." Ryugi looked up to meet his mother's gaze as she continued. "You've grown so much, you've discovered your own path in this world, and you have gained the wisdom and conviction to fight for everything you hold dear. A mother could not be more proud of her child." Ryugi smiled and moved to hug his mother again, smiling, as she did the same.

"Mom? What is this place?" Ryugi looked around at the expanse of red, the tree with red leaves and the white trunk. It was somewhat disturbing, but at the same time, it was calm and peaceful. Lillian rose from her hug and placed her hand upon the trunk of the three, gently stroking the glowing white bark.

"This place is a place of transition, of beginnings and ends. It is within all of us, Lilin or otherwise. It is the place where the soul rests. This tree is an anchoring point. You believe that your body's shape is determined by the matter it contains, but this is not so. The soul gives shape to the body, the anchoring point keeping them connected, and the AT Field generated by your soul gives you form. Without this anchoring point, the soul would have no way to connect with the body, and it would return to the first shape it ever had, something which you know as LCL." She turned to Ryugi, her hand leaving the bark of the tree. "This tree is your anchoring point, and this is where this part of me has been waiting since I gave it to you."

"So, you've been waiting for me here? All this time you've been with me? Closer than my clothes to my skin?" Lillian nodded as Ryugi asked his question.

"Yes. You see, it was impossible for me to contact you as long as your soul was attached to your body. Doing so would serve to dislodge your soul and cause your body to revert to LCL. Two souls can exist within the same body, but contact between them is almost impossible. Thus, I had to wait for a day when your soul would naturally become dislodged from your body, such as your death, before I could contact you." Lillian sighed and looked somewhat pained. "I wished so much that I could speak with you, let you know that you hadn't lost me, not completely, and that a part of me was still within you. It was very hard watching you live your life, feeling all your pain, and being unable to offer the slightest bit of respite or comfort. A mother unable to help her child… I felt so pained."

Ryugi looked around. Thinking of spending an eternity in this place made him feel so alone. This imagery was not pleasant. It seemed primordial, cold, and disconnected from virtually any sign of life, other than the tree. To think that his mother had been in this place for all this time, alone, and unable to reach out to him was incomprehensible. How could she willingly subject herself to such torture? "But why, Mom? Why did you put yourself through all this? How could you willingly suffer so badly?"

Lillian smiled again and glanced at the large and flourishing tree. "Because of love, Ryugi. I was lonely, yes. But every time I felt that way I could look at this tree and be reminded that you were right here with me." She walked over to her son and knelt down so she could look directly into his eyes. "I watched this tree grow from a small sapling to what you see behind me. Every bit of pain you felt and continued going through made it stronger, reinforced your will to survive and exist. With every bit of love you felt for another person, the leaves grew more plentiful, and once you met that beautiful girl, confessed your love for her, and gave your heart and soul to her, it flourished. Love and happiness bring life to the spirit, and the pain that we live through gives it the strength and rigidity to weather the stresses of life. Both are essential for life, for it is how we grow." Lillian placed a hand on her son's cheek and caressed it with a smile.

"But, that is not what I wanted to say to you." She rose and looked back to the tree. "You have been told by my younger brother Tabris that you are special, but even he can not comprehend just how special you truly are, Ryugi." Ryugi blinked.

"I don't understand what you're saying."

"Of course you don't. But allow me to explain. You are an Angel of Free Will, your power is choice, and you draw your power from your love of those around you. However, there is more to your destiny than you understand." Lillian turned and placed both of her hands on Ryugi's shoulder, gently squeezing them and smiling softly into his eyes. "Ryugi, your destiny…is Destiny."

XxXxXxX

Misato sat in the Control Room, watching the various checkpoints in operation around the base. First Level Alert was no laughing matter, but she couldn't help but find the entire situation laughable. What did they hope to accomplish? All the defensive measures in the world wouldn't make any bit of difference if the entire JSSDF decided to attack them. However, that was the only option that could warrant this course of action. The papers she'd been given so many days ago confirmed that Seele and the Commander would stop at nothing to achieve their goals. It was only a matter of time now that the Angels had been dismissed. The veil of secrecy would have to be broken sometime.

Alarms suddenly sounded through the control room, red warnings flying across the entire main screen as status reports flashed across.

"What the hell is going on?" Misato pulled herself off the wall where she'd been leaning. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was happening after the data she'd seen.

"All outside lines of communication are being completely terminated! We're being hacked!"

"What!" Misato marched to Hyuga's station as the young man swiveled in his chair and began typing furiously. Images shot up and systems and lines of communication to the outside world were hacked, broken, and blocked at astounding speed. There was absolutely nothing that could stop something that could move at this speed.

"Major, I'm detecting…no way… This can't be right." Shigeru Aoba pulled up another screen as Misato changed locations. "I'm detecting the presence of all the other Magi systems. China, the United States, Germany… They're all working against us at the same time!"

"We can't possibly hold that kind of computing power off… But why would they do this?"

"Nerv's diplomatic immunity has been revoked, and we've been ordered to cease and desist immediately. They didn't give us any real warning! It's a hostile takeover!" Hyuga slammed his fist against his console. "Dammit…"

"Get Doctor Akagi up here right now and alert both commanders to the situation!"

XxXxXxX

Doctor Akagi continued to watch the data scroll by as she watched the interaction between the two spiritual presences. It was intriguing. She'd never seen anything like this before. Her interest as a scientist was certainly piqued. However, a phone rang near her console. With a huff, she picked it up and spoke.

"Akagi… They what?" The Doctor moved to her feet and she glanced to the boy floating in the tube in front of her. He would have to wait… "Understood… I'll be there as quickly as possible."

Ritsuko hung up the phone, straightened her lab coat and turned to walk out of the room, casting a glance at Ryugi's unconscious form a final time before she exited and closed the door to the room, the lights surrounding it dimming, and leaving only the tube aglow. It was time to save all their asses… At least it was Misato giving the order, and not him…

XxXxXxX

"Ikari. …I see. Very well, I am on my way." Commander Ikari hung up the phone and stood, glancing once more at his right hand. The time to prepare was finally at and end. "Seele has turned the key, Professor. It is time for everything we have worked for to come together."

Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki turned and faced his commanding officer. "I see."

The two men stared at one another for some time. Everything they two of them had worked towards for ten years was finally ready to be put to the test. However, Fuyutsuki knew that his destiny differed from that of the Commander. Only a few short months ago, things would have been different. He would have followed through with everything to the bitter end. However, things had indeed changed. He'd finally come to understand what his heart was really telling him. For too long he'd simply followed orders, stood by and supported Gendo. Now, though, he knew he could not sacrifice the world for one man's ambitions, and he could not allow one group of deluded and power-hungry men to condemn the entire human race to a prison of collective thought. Individuality and uniqueness were far too valuable to warrant that. It was a belief so strong that even the concept of evolution itself was based on it, and a world based on Instrumentality would rob Mankind from that core element of his being. Could Gendo know? If his colleague did know, he made no effort to stop the Professor. He'd taken every precaution. But still, the look his colleague gave him lingered too long, seemed to say too much. It was truly unnerving.

"Shall we go then, Professor?" Gendo straightened his glasses and stared at the man across from him.

"Of course, Ikari."

Gendo Ikari straightened his jacket and walked past the elder man, Fuyutsuki turning to follow him as the two of them made their way to the Control Room in silence. One way or another, it was time to begin.

XxXxXxX

The inside of the Magi computer system was dark, cold, and very cramped. It was amazing that something so powerful could be so inaccessible from the outside. But, then again, that made it harder to break through. Light from a single computer screen reflected off the glasses of Doctor Akagi as she went about trying to stop the invasion and hacking of her mother's legacy to Mankind. She knew that even if she got the barrier in place, it was still impossible to hold off the other Magi forever, but the barrier would be so complex and convoluted it would take them hours to break through and gain control. Then again, perhaps that time was all that they needed to stop this.

As she typed she calculated the odds of their plans failing. She wasn't pleased that it was so high. However, she knew that Nerv still had three functioning Evas, four if the situation called for it, and all the cards were more or less in their hands. Still, Seele had considerable power at its disposal, and if they decided that they wanted to take Nerv and the Eva units for themselves, there was little, if anything, that would be able to stop them. Even the barrier she put into effect would simply deter the inevitable for a while. It would never stop it. With a final keystroke the defense barrier flashed into place, and the hacking of the Magi stopped.

"Well… I guess that does it… Do you think I'm a fool…Mother?" She sighed, speaking to the machine she'd just defended for probably the last time, her hand tracing across the cold case of Casper. Her eyes became downcast as she slumped against the wiring and tubes. "I wonder…if you hated yourself too…"

XxXxXxX

The blackness of the meeting chamber of Seele was abounding with small readings and visual processes. Troop deployments were in place, diplomatic actions were in play, and the enormous power of the secret organization was brought to bear upon Nerv. All their planning, the deciphering, manipulation, secrecy, and prophecy had lead them to this very moment, the beginning of the beginning for Mankind's future. However, a flashing of red alerted them to an unpleasant but not unexpected outcome of their first tactical action.

"Ikari has employed the Type-666 Defense Barrier. Further hacking of the system would prove…difficult."

"So, he would force us to dirty our hands with blood… Very well. Launch a full out assault on Nerv Headquarters. Take the Evangelions by force. The pilots are considered expendable…"

"The Apostles have been gathered and are awaiting your order, Chairman."

"Excellent. I foresee their use in the near future. Prepare them for transport immediately. With their power on our side, the New Genesis of Man will be inevitable."

XxXxXxX


	15. Chapter 15: Death and Rebirth Part 2

Disclaimer:

I do not own any characters in this fic except for Ryugi Kazamaru and his Eva, Unit-0X (If I did own Evangelion, Shinji would have gotten Rei, but he had to choose Asuka… At least as far as the original series! Much love for Rebuild 2.0!). Evangelion and all related articles are property of GAINAX.

'This stands for a thought'

"This for said dialog"

-This for written or typed text-

\ \ This equals a flashback / /

"Italics are for radio dialogue or other such disembodied voices"

(And this for sound effects, author's comments, or physical noises or actions)

Seele has turned the key and begun their hostile takeover of Nerv HQ. The three pilots have come together in Rei's apartment, with Asuka finally understanding the truth behind Rei's situation. The defensive barrier the Magi have put into play has caused Seele to unleash the military might of the JSSDF. All the while Ryugi floats deep within Central Dogma, not quite dead, and not completely alive, as a soul fragment of his mother explains to him the truth of his existence and purpose within the world. The battle for the future of mankind has just begun. Hardships will be endured, and the fate of the human race will be decided in the chapters ahead. The beginning of the end continues in chapter fifteen of Destiny's Power: Strength of the Heart – Death and Rebirth (Part 2). Read and Review, and as always, enjoy.

In addition, we get a special visitor in this chapter simply because I'm not ready to let the full sack of shit hit the proverbial fan (For extra hilarity, I suggest playing "Nikopol" otherwise known as Viral's Theme from Gurren Lagann when something starts dropping from the sky). I'm drawing from End of Evangelion as much as I can, with my own personal twists due to character changes and slightly differing events. That being said, some of you might like our friend, others might not. Regardless, I hope you'll continue to read. Also, since when do fanfics have pages on TvTropes, and huge pages at that? All of a sudden my little loved story feels so…insignificant… I guess that's the way the cookie crumbles. At least I know a small few like it.

As long as I'm talking about that, a major shout out to **Dark09**.

He's reviewed not once, but three times, and each time he continues to spike my interest in finishing this. Knowing at least a few people are looking forward to each new chapter makes me very happy. So, thank you to the few of you that continue to read through these huge walls of text and offer support, as well as those of you who have added this to your favorite stories list or alert list. If you really like it, tell a friend, or even more than one if you're so inclined. The more the merrier! Either way, thank you for the support.

It really means the world to me.

Pilot Ikari-Kun

Chapter 15: Death and Rebirth (Part 2)

Sirens blared across the city as evacuation orders were given. The citizens of Tokyo-III that hadn't already moved away after the destruction of the last few Angel battles were not simply asked to report to their shelter areas, they were given a mandatory order to leave the city all together. As the people rushed out, the military might of the Japanese Strategic Self Defense Force rushed in. Tanks and Armored Personnel Carriers filled the streets. Attack craft flew over the city, their bellies loaded with armaments. In the bay and artificial lakes the entire remaining naval fleet moved into position for an outright bombardment of the city and base below, and in the hills, mobile artillery platforms turned and aimed their barrels towards the Tokyo-III skyline.

XxXxXxX

"External Camera Feeds are being systematically destroyed! Without them we'll have no way to counter-attack on the surface!" Makoto Hyuga watched as the various surveillance sights around Nerv were taken out, leaving them completely blind.

"Like hell we won't! We've still got the single most powerful computer system known to man." The sound of a hatch opening caught Misato's attention and she turned to find Ritsuko climbing out of the Magi computer system.

"Thanks to me…" She stood and adjusted her lab coat.

"Ritsuko, I'm afraid we're going to need you again. I want you to use the Magi and hack into the Angel Intercept System. They've cut our outside lines, but if we can get that system back under our control, we can strike back at them."

Ritsuko sat down and began typing.

"Major! Internal sensors are showing activity at the entrances across the Geofront."

"Damn it! Lock us down! Be ready to deploy defensive measures at every disturbance."

"Yes Ma'am!"

As Aoba typed away, the massive reinforced blast doors shut across the base, the entire facility being sealed off from the outside with multiple defensive barriers. Small, automated turrets deployed from the walls and swept the hallways with an ever-present gaze. As Aoba finished, the main screen flickered for a moment and the green grid showing the surrounding area flashed onscreen, defensive batteries for the Angel Intercept System showing largely green and awaiting commands from Headquarters.

"Ritsuko?"

"…Anything else?"

"Scramble the interrupt codes, there's no telling—"

"There's no need. I activated the system in diagnostic mode. It is programmed not to accept any other signals other than those of Nerv Headquarters. The only way they'll stop the system now is destroying it with conventional means. It thinks its firing at dummy targets."

"Good work, Doctor."

XxXxXxX

"Is the city evacuated yet?"

"Not yet, Sir. But a majority of the major areas are cleared of civilians."

"Alright then, send in the Invasion Force."

All across the city, APCs opened their hold and Special Forces troops rushed onto the scene, storming the surface entrances to Nerv headquarters, only to find thick blast doors securely in place over them.

"What the hell? Since when were the entrances—gah!"

Automated turret fire riddled the soldier with bullets as the rest took cover, firing back.

"This is Delta Squad, we're under fire from a defensive turret at entrance seventeen. The entrance has been sealed with a blast door. We can't break through with out weapons."

"_Roger that, Delta. Artillery support is on your way. You are currently third on the list. Seems you aren't the only squad running into problems."_

"Understood. We'll hold our position until backup arrives."

XxXxXxX

"What's our status?" Misato crossed her arms and glanced at the main screen. Various red sectors flashed as the perimeter of Tokyo-III was completely surrounded by military forces. All this to invade one base, she thought…

"Invasion teams are attempting to break through the blast doors with artillery support. It might take longer than simply walking through the gates, but they'll make it through after a solid bombardment." Hyuga reported as Aoba collected more data.

"Alright. Bring the missile systems online and target their artillery. If nothing else that will slow them down." Misato suddenly stopped. Her eyes grew wide. Where were the pilots? "Aoba, where the hell are the pilots in all of this? If we can't get them to headquarters they'll be killed on sight."

"All the Eva Pilots are currently… They're situated at Pilot Kazamaru's apartment, Ma'am."

"Oh dear god…"

XxXxXxX

"Destiny?" Ryugi looked questioningly into his mother's eyes and she smiled, nodding, her hands still softly stroking his shoulders as she pulled him into another embrace.

"Yes, Destiny. You are the final messenger, the final judge for humanity as well as for the Angels themselves. You know the cruelties and atrocities humans are capable of, as well as their great capacity for kindness. You were born from both Adam and Lilith, and thus, you have the right to make the final decision of which of us will populate the world you know. You are not simply an Angel of Free Will, Ryugi. You are the Angel of Destiny."

Ryugi backpedaled and pulled away from his mother, his eyes wild and confused. What was she saying? How could he possibly be something like that? He knew he was an Angel now, but something like that? "No… I can't do that. That's too much! You can't expect me to make that kind of a choice!" He shook his head and took another step back as Lillian looked at him, her eyes soft and saddened.

"The decision is yours, Ryugi. Above all else, you have a choice. As Destiny you ultimately control all events set in motion by the arrival of both Adam and Lilith. Deciding not to act is also a choice granted to you by Free Will, and the events shall play themselves out as determined by the individuals warring for their own ideas and ideals." Ryugi slumped to the ground below him, holding his head in his hands.

"I can't do that. Choosing the destiny for all mankind like that, killing all the Angels like you, like me, like Kaworu, like…Rei… Or killing every human being on the planet… I can't do that… I can't… I can't… I can't be that selfish… I can't…" As he closed his eyes and gripped his head, the soft touch of his mother alighted on his back as she knelt down in front of him.

"Then they will fight for their own future, without Destiny to guide them. Their future is in their own hands. And you can remain with me here until the end comes… No matter what choice you make, I will be here by your side, Ryugi. You will not be alone…"

XxXxXxX

"This is absolute lunacy, Major...Misato. There is absolutely no way you can make it there in time and unscathed." Misato and Ritsuko walked down one of Nerv's many corridors as the good doctor spoke to her colleague and friend. Misato was busy pulling on a bulletproof vest and a helmet from one of Nerv's small armory sections that she'd snagged on her way down to the facility's only hangar. Her eyes were determined, and if she heard the doctor's words of caution they made little to no impact on her face as she continued to march ahead.

"I don't care, Ritsuko. If we don't do anything, those children will die, and then we'll really be in trouble. They're our last hope. The JSSDF is slowly whittling away at our defenses. We can't hold off the entire military might of Japan by ourselves. We need the Evas."

"Misato!" Ritsuko's arm shot out and spun the purple-haired major around to face her. Both the women looked at one another for a time before Ritsuko finally spoke again. "I've been a real bitch to you over these last few months… And, before you go, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. You were my only friend who stuck with me through all of this, and though we've had our differences, and I've done terrible, terrible things that can never be forgiven… I'm sorry."

Misato was silent for a moment as she stared at her friend before a slight smile appeared on her lips and she placed her opposite arm on the doctor's shoulder. "Love makes a person do crazy things, Ritsuko. Apology accepted…" With that, Misato turned and continued to walk down the hallway. "One more thing. Keep my ass safe out there…"

Ritsuko Akagi watched as Misato strolled through the door to the elevator on her way to the hangar and it sealed shut. She sighed and turned back to head to the Control Room, wiping away a tear that had slipped silently down her cheek. Even after everything she'd done, everything she'd said, Misato still forgave her. She'd destroyed a young man's mind, killed dozens of human beings, even if they had no souls, and even worked to further Gendo Ikari's own scenario at the cost of one young woman's heart and well being. She hated herself for everything she'd done, for how she could not let go of him even now. Her sins were piled high, but at the very least she could keep the promise to her one last friend and keep her safe. With a mechanical swish Ritsuko made her way into the Control Room.

"Major Katsuragi's transport is lifting off and heading to the surface." Aoba spoke as a tiny blip snapped into focus above the Geofront and rose ahead towards the ceiling..

"Release the clamps on Section fifteen, grid four-A. That will give her enough room to get through. Once you've done that, raise all buildings."

"But, Doctor, that will put them in a direct line of fire from the JSSDF forces." Hyuga reported as he watched a small building fall from the ceiling of the Geofront and slam into the ground below as Misato's transport veered up and into the hole left by the building.

"I'm well aware of that, Lieutenant. But if we don't retrieve the Eva pilots, we won't be able to stop them anyway. If the buildings can buy the Major more time with their sacrifice, it's well worth it."

"Understood, Doctor. Raising all buildings above ground level." As the monitor flickered, the buildings of Tokyo-III slowly rose into the sky, JSSDF VTOLs pulling away and veering off as they disrupted their flight paths.

"Now, bring all of the firepower of the Angel Intercept System to bear on any JSSDF forces that are along the Major's projected route. If we can give her some cover, they'll be too bogged down with saving their own asses to worry about a single transport."

"Yes, Ma'am! Firing all weapons along the flight path!"

XxXxXxX

Rockets flew from their housings and massive gun turrets unloaded as explosions ripped through the JSSDF Forces along the transport's route. Shocked troops turned to fire at the weapons but found that they had nothing at their disposal that could strike at the weapons being fired on their location. Tanks burned and APCs were utterly destroyed as the powerful might of the Fortress City came to life in a thunderous simultaneous assault on all forces within the city limits.

"This is Alpha Squad! We're under attack from all vectors! Requesting backup immediately!"

"_Negative, Alpha! Backup is completely bogged down with fire from the Angel Intercept System! Command doesn't know what's going on! That system should have been cut off from Nerv with the initial strike! It isn't answering cease and desist commands! You'll have to hold out on your own!"_

As the squad commander cursed, a single transport shot over their heads, machine gun fire tearing through the air as the troops tried to fire at the target before a bombardment from the artillery of the AIS slammed into their position, causing them to duck for cover. However, more tracer bullets shot passed their position as two VTOL gun ships raced behind the Nerv transport, weapons hot, and missiles firing.

XxXxXxX

"We're being tracked by heat-seeking missiles, Major!" The pilot of the transport banked hard as bullets shot by, striking the side of the building, shards of glass raining down into the city streets below. "Deploying flares now and gaining altitude to evade! Brace yourself!"

Misato gripped a handle in the transport's passenger section as she was forced back into her seat, the ship pulling up as glowing, white hot flares shot from the back, the missiles locking onto them and flying through their heat sources, striking the city streets and skyscrapers and detonating with blasts of flame and light. However, the gun ships behind them still had their weapons trained on the transport, gunfire launching forward as several stray rounds tore through the transport's right engine, smoke pouring from it.

"Damn it! Right engine is hit! I can't keep us steady!"

"What's the distance from the target location?"

"Only a block or two… I can put us down, but with the engine out I can only control where we crash…"

"Alright then… Land us at the complex if you can." Misato buckled herself in as tight as she could and braced for impact. She prayed her vest and helmet would help her as she glanced out of the side windows, spying the ground getting lower and lower, black smoke and flames making it difficult to judge altitude, until suddenly, everything jolted and went black.

XxXxXxX

"What the hell is going on out there?"

"It…sounds like there's a war going on…"

"There is…"

Shinji and Asuka turned to look at Rei as she stood, still dressed in Ryugi's sleeping shirt. The three of them had fallen asleep in Ryugi's apartment when the sirens sounded and explosions began to permeate the air around them. Rather than heading out into the apparent war zone, they'd all elected to stay put, believing the apartment complex on the outer rim of the city to be the safest place for them to be instead of out in the open. Miraculously, it had been the case, and now the three of them could only watch as fire and explosions rained down around the center of the city. Rei glanced at her other two pilots as she moved over to the closet in the corner of the small apartment and opened it, looking through the small selection of clothes until she found what she was looking for.

"It is a war for who will control the future of mankind…"

Asuka sighed and crossed her arms, leaning against the couch as she looked back out of Ryugi's window, flames and black smoke staining the morning sunlight. "Go figure… We save the world, only for it to get destroyed by a bunch of idiots. Doesn't make any sense, does it?"

"Mankind fears that which he does not understand, and so he chips away at the edges of that darkness with fire. They fear the unknown, and thus, they fight to control the future so that they might not fear it." Rei pulled a white dress from the closet, the very same white sundress that she had worn for Ryugi to impress him. If she was to die in this place, she wanted to die looking as Kazamaru had loved her, not as the Commander had seen her, or how the others had grown to know her. Her dress symbolized a part of herself that only Kazamaru knew, and for that, she wished for that part to be the part she kept with her at the end. She pulled off his nightshirt and began to dress as Asuka cast a glance at Shinji, who was already looking away with a faint blush on his face. Rei pulled the dress over her body and slipped on the white shoes that went with it, brushing the creases out of the fabric as Shinji and Asuka looked back to her.

"I've never seen you wear that before, Ayanami..." Shinji admired the dress as Rei turned to face him and Asuka.

"I…I wore it because I want to look beautiful for Kazamaru when I die…" Rei turned her head and blushed faintly as a loud huff came from Ryugi's couch.

"That kind of talk isn't going to get us anywhere!" Asuka pushed herself off the couch and stood with her arms at her sides. "I fought too hard to just let this place go to hell because a couple assholes can't deal with their future!" Asuka stomped her foot down onto the floor, and as she did, the entire building shook and quaked, sending all three pilots stumbling and falling to the ground below their feet. The ceiling cracked and gave way as Shinji crawled over the top of Asuka, shielding her with his own body. However, the chunk struck the opposite wall and stood at an angle. Rei pushed herself against the wall next to Ryugi's closet and simply hoped that nothing else came down upon her. The fading roar of jet engines and the thick smell of aviation fuel reached the pilots' ears and noses. As they looked up, they saw the cause of the destruction.

A Nerv transport had slammed into the end of the row of apartments, utterly destroying Apartment 402, as well as the rest of the row. Ryugi's apartment at the end was the only one to be somewhat spared, having only the entryway crumbled, and the ceiling above caving in. As all three pilots crawled out of the demolished Apartment 407, the door on the passenger compartment of the transport unlatched and heaved open, the familiar form of Misato Katsuragi pulling herself from the wreckage, a red line of blood dripping down her forehead from a laceration, and holding her left arm. "Shinji…! Rei, Asuka! Where are you? Are you all…right." She paused as she saw the three pilots come into view. Despite the bloody cuts on her left arm and the cut across her head, she was completely uninjured.

"I always knew your driving was terrible…" Asuka joked and let out a soft smile. But Misato shook her head.

"Not me, Asuka. The pilot volunteered to bring me to the three of you, knowing he could die in the process." She sighed and continued out of the wreckage to stand near the three of them. "And…he did. But not before accomplishing his mission." Asuka looked to the side and appeared sheepish. She hadn't realized there was someone else in the transport.

"Major, I assume you are here to take us to Headquarters?" Rei stepped forward, wearing the white dress, and Misato smiled remembering the day she'd gotten it for the blue-haired, love struck girl.

"You assume correctly, Pilot Ayanami. Unfortunately, transport is…no longer available." A piece of the transport's rear stabilizer fell from the wreckage and skidded across the walkways as if to illustrate Misato's point.

"Well that's just fantastic… How the hell are we supposed to get to Headquarters without transport? We can't walk through a whole invading army." Asuka was visibly disturbed.

"This seems hopeless…" Shinji sighed and leaned against the wall of Ryugi's apartment, but backed away as it crumbled at his weight. There was no place to hide now, either.

"No, it is not." All eyes turned to Rei as she produced a small object from her palm. "I found this atop Kazamaru's desk…" It was the spare key to his car. When he had died, his car had been recovered and returned to his apartment with the rest of his personal belongings. The key, however, had been removed to prevent it from being taken. Rei's lip quivered. "He…had one more gift." Misato smiled and took the key from Rei, swallowing back her own tears.

"Alright, all of you, let's go."

XxXxXxX

The engine of Ryugi's red Toyota Celica GT-Turbo rumbled to life as the three Eva pilots and their commanding officer piled into the small sports car. Misato sat in the driver's seat with Rei sitting to her left, with Asuka and Shinji sitting behind her in the back. As Misato stepped on the gas and the red car pulled out of the apartment complex, Rei looked back at the destroyed place she had called home. There was no going back, now. All she could do was move forward. And that, she realized, was all Ryugi would have wanted her to do.

As Misato turned the car onto one of the access roads leading to Headquarters, her hands gripped the steering wheel and she floored it, the small sports car lurching forward and picking up speed as she shifted the vehicle into high gear, the whine of the turbocharger kicking in with full force. "If we don't move fast, there's no way in hell we'll make it. This is the only direct route to Headquarters that isn't completely blocked off by JSSDF forces. So buckle up tight and hold on!" As Shinji clung to Asuka and Rei stared out the window, Misato picked up her cell phone and dialed a number.

XxXxXxX

"As far as we can tell, the Major's transport went down just before the apartment complex nearly twenty minutes ago… There's been no sign of her since." Hyuga continued searching for the transponder, but there was nothing. He felt his heart sink, even if she was alive, she was out there, stranded and alone, and the Nerv tech couldn't stand the thought of something happening to her. However, a phone began to ring and with a start, he suddenly realized it was his own on his console. The console phones were hard lined, making them very difficult to stop even with all other sources of outside communication severed. "Control Room."

"_Makoto! It's me! Triangulate my signal and keep a lock on me! I'm en route with all three pilots in tow. We're moving across Access Route Seven at our best speed, but we're going to need cover!"_

"Mi-Misato! You're alright!"

"_I'm fine! Just keep this car safe until we get to Headquarters!"_

As his fingers flew over the keys, the young Nerv tech blinked his eyes free of the tears that were forming as the realization struck him that he may never see the major again. But right now, he had a job to do. Misato was counting on him to help keep her safe.

"Hyuga? Report."

Major Katsuragi is making her way to headquarters right now with the pilots in tow, Doctor. She says she's moving along Access Route Seven!"

"Alright, triangulate that signal and clear her path as best you can. Knowing her she's not going to slow down…"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Status on the Evas?"

Aoba spoke up on that as Makoto continued to work triangulating Misato's signal to find her transportation.

"Evangelion Units 00-02 are undamaged, however, JSSDF forces have managed to infiltrate the Eva cage of Unit 00 and are currently trying to break into Unit 01's cage."

"Deploy bakelite around those sections and seal it off. Don't let them get to Unit 01."

"I've got her!" The main screen flashed and zoomed in, a small triangle appearing along the route, moving towards one of the base's access tunnels. However, numerous red squares dotted the landscape signifying JSSDF forces surrounding the position.

"Fire all AIS armaments on those locations, give her as much clearance as you can muster."

"With pleasure, Ma'am…" Makoto Hyuga flipped through his console's options and pulled up the firing system for the city's defenses. 'I've got your back, Katsuragi…'

XxXxXxX

Explosions ripped through the mountainside as the red car shot along the access road at top speed.

"What the hell? I thought you said this was the safest route, Misato!" Asuka yelled as she and Shinji ducked down in the back seat.

"This IS the safest route!" Misato swerved to avoid a burning tank carcass. "That fire isn't from the JSSDF, that's from the Intercept System. This valley area has the most coverage from the city's defenses, and since we managed to get the system online, the JSSDF have pulled out of this area to keep themselves alive."

"Apparently not enough… Look." Shinji peeked up and pointed to the left of the car. The valley lead all the way to the sea, and as they all watched, flashes of fire appeared from the naval forces stationed there as explosions tore through the side of the road below them, causing chunks of the ground to fall away behind them, and large pieces of rock and trees to tumble down the hillside towards them.

"Damn it!" Misato swerved again and again, slamming on the breaks as a large boulder crossed the road, barely missing the car. She gripped her phone and yelled into it. "Makoto! Do something about those battleships in the bay! If they keep firing on us we're screwed! This isn't a tank you know!"

"_Just a second Major!"_

Bursts of light and contrails from dozens of missiles streaked across the sky over the top of the Celica as they shot towards the battleships, explosions ripping through them, even as anti-missile fire shot out to try and stop the counter strike. However, a whirring sound echoed through the smoky space as volleys from the ships' guns slammed into the hillside, detonating and blasting chunks of metal through the air.

"_That last shot took out the artillery batteries and the missile systems on that side, there's nothing more I can do for you, Major… I'm sorry…"_

"Understood, Makoto… Thank you." Misato placed her phone on her lap and looked across the bay. Two of the navy's ships were sinking and on fire, however, a black shape suddenly surfaced, a submarine. As she watched, hatches opened and white smoke billowed from launch tubes as a hail of cruise missiles suddenly shot towards their position. They might not have been equipped with N2 Warheads, but they didn't have to be. With that much firepower, there was literally nothing Misato could do to avoid them or stop them from blasting the car to pieces.

XxXxXxX

"A JSSDF submarine has surfaced in the bay and has fired four cruise missiles towards her transport. At that range there's nothing we can do for her…" Makoto's eyes were downcast as Ritsuko closed her eyes and sighed.

"Have some faith, Lieutenant, and you too, Doctor… That's an order."

All eyes in the control room turned to face Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki as he stepped out of the elevator, arms crossed behind his back as he walked onto the deck. He and Gendo had parted ways some time ago, but the elder man had taken a stop by his office to take one last look around. Under his arm was tucked a book he hadn't taken from his home in many years. A thin strip of paper could be seen protruding from the pages, about the size of a photograph if one were to look closely.

"Sub-Commander?" Ritsuko raised an eyebrow as the man ran a hand through his gray hair and looked at the screen. He glanced in her direction for a moment and spoke to all within the room.

"Mankind can only grow from facing the dangers and fears of this world head on. He cannot simply hide away in a bubble of safety, surrounded by comfort. Staying at home and dreaming did not climb Mount Everest. Man did not walk on the surface of the moon by deeming it too risky, and simply deeming it impossible when it became more and more complex did not crack the Human Genome. The only true failure in life is giving up, or only dwelling on the past. Continuing to rise to the challenge, to grip the moment with your own two hands to try again is the true power of man." The Professor gazed at the screen, the red triangles of the missiles heading for the green triangle of Misato's car. "Praying will get man nothing, but digging deep for strength… That, Doctor, will get him everything."

"You sound younger than usual, Professor." Ritsuko smirked and turned back to look at the screen herself.

"Indeed, Doctor. Indeed. And so, the first test will come to pass."

"Missile detonation confirmed…" The green triangle faded away followed by the symbols of the missiles and Makoto Hyuga slumped into his chair, staring at the screen, hoping with all his heart he would see the green triangle reappear, even as the phone on his ear crackled and went dead. However, something suddenly went wild across the main screen, red alerts flared and flashed, alarms sounding. Ritsuko stepped forward as the Sub-Commander simply stood by and watched.

"Report! What the hell is going on?" Aoba checked and rechecked the readings he was getting before turning to face the Doctor and the Professor.

"This is impossible… We're getting a massive AT Field reading. Pattern Blue, directly over the spot where the missiles detonated!" Ritsuko gasped as the Sub-Commander smirked knowingly.

"Rei…"

XxXxXxX

Fire and light spread across the moving AT Field as Rei's red gaze stared out of the window at the fading explosions as more and more detonations suddenly struck the field, the integrity holding as the red car sped ahead towards Headquarters, the JSSDF firing ahead with everything they had.

"What the? Rei!"

"Keep going, Major. We must reach Headquarters and put an end to this… I will keep us safe…" Misato simply stared at the blue-haired girl next to her for a moment before she nodded and continued onward. That explained the mystery of the powerful AT Field that had been detected before Unit 00 had been deactivated. Rei was using her own field to protect herself. But this time, the girl was using it to protect her and the other two pilots behind her. The Major once more floored the accelerator and the red car zipped into the access tunnel, thunderous detonations surging around the entrance as Rei dropped her AT Field, the tunnel collapsing as the red car sped down the road. The route was now completely blocked, but that was fine. The pilots had been safely secured. And now all that needed to happen was to get them to the Eva cages unharmed.

After a few more minutes Misato pulled the car to a stop near one of the Geofront's many escalators, not even bothering to park the car as all of them exited and moved as quickly as they could into the relative safety of the corridor. None of them stopped to wait for the ride. Instead, they all charged down the stairs as quickly as they possibly could. As they reached the bottom, the three pilots stopped and Misato turned to them.

"Alright. Give me just a moment." She reached to the side of the corridor and pulled one of the phones off the wall, after dialing the Control Room.

XxXxXxX

"Bridge, Fuyutsuki speaking."

"_Sub-Commander?"_

"Major, it's good to hear your voice. What's your status?" The Bridge Crew looked on as Fuyutsuki reached down and pushed a button, hanging up the phone as the Major's voice was broadcast throughout the Control Room's speaker system.

"_We've made it to B-Wing, and I have all three pilots… But I was injured when my transport went down. I don't know how much farther I'll be able to go without some rest. I stopped the bleeding, but I've already lost quite a bit of blood… The pilots are uninjured, but we need to know the status of the Evas."_

"Major, it's Hyuga. JSSDF forces are effectively guarding Unit 00. We've sealed off those passages with bakelite to prevent any further advances on their part, but they're still active along most primary corridors." Hyuga rechecked the readings from the base's internal sensors just to be on the safe side, and found that his information was still up to date as Fuyutsuki spoke up and added to the discussion.

"Our suggestion, Major, is to get the pilots suited up and send them through the vents above the cages. We can retract the defensive measures in those vents specifically to allow them access. That way, they'll have a direct route to the cages. Meanwhile, you stay put, and we'll send a Medical Team to get you to the medical wing."

"_Understood, Sir… Thank you."_

"Godspeed, Major."

"_You too, Sir…"_

As the line went silent, Fuyutsuki began barking orders. "Alright, you heard the plan. Find those pilots the fastest route to the cages from the changing rooms and get a Medical Team down to—"

The entire building shook and rattled as the main screen fizzled and blurred, desperately trying to continue to project an image as the base was rocked with intense forces.

"Report!" The Sub-Commander pulled himself to his feet as he looked at the screen as it stabilized itself.

"Sensors reading a massive overland explosion! It is consistent with an N2 Mine detonating above the surface. The entire city above had been wiped out, along with the first three armored plates!" Aoba shouted.

"The Angel Intercept System is completely down! That last blast tore a crater into the mountains surrounding the city! The top of the Geofront is expo-!"

Another, much more powerful shockwave ripped through the base, lights flickering and flashing, red lights sending warnings and alarms sounding as the shaking rattled the entire crew to the core. After an eternity the shaking stopped and Hyuga reported.

"The armor plates have been completely annihilated! The Geofront ceiling has been totally compromised! External temperatures are cooling to normal levels, minor surface damage has been detected in main-level sections."

Fuyutsuki grimaced. "That was a little much…"

XxXxXxX

Misato and the pilots picked themselves off the floor of the corridor. Misato knew that only one thing could cause the base to shake that hard, and she didn't like what it meant for the three pilots. If things were shaking that badly, it was likely that the base itself would soon fall under direct assault by the JSSDF. They had to hurry.

"Misato, are you alright?"

Shinji assisted Misato and pulled her to her feet. But the woman took his hand off of her arm and pointed in the direction of the changing rooms, glancing at all the pilots. "Get moving… Don't worry about me. I'll be fine, but first, all of you need to get to your Evas. If the base shaking that much is any sign, we're going to need you all in action in the next few minutes. So go."

Shinji looked to Misato, his hand stained red by the blood that had seeped into the bandages around her lacerated arm. He started to protest but Asuka grabbed him and started pulling him down the corridor. "Let's go, Shinji. She's right. If we just stand here, we might just wind up dead. So let's go save the world, one last time." Shinji looked to Asuka, and then back at Misato as she nodded. He closed his eyes and sighed, finally following Asuka as she lead him towards the elevator that would take them to the changing rooms on a lower level. Rei watched the two of them go before turning back to Misato.

"That was an order, Rei… Not a request…"

"You know as well as I do, Major, that I cannot pilot my Eva when it is surrounded by the JSSDF." Misato sighed and slumped against the wall, her wounded arm against her stomach. She couldn't argue with that, but she could try anyway.

"Go, Rei… If nothing else, I know that if they are attacked, you can help keep them safe. I'm too weak to be of help to anyone. I've done my part…and I need you to do yours…"

'My part…' Rei thought for a moment as she looked into Misato's tired eyes and, after a pause, she nodded. "Very well, Major… I will keep them safe…"

"Thank you, Rei…" Misato watched as Rei turned and followed the same path that Shinji and Asuka had taken towards the changing rooms. As the girl disappeared from sight, Misato sighed glancing down at her arm, bandages red. She was tired from blood loss, and too weak to even protect the children she loved anymore. A chill gripped her as she realized she must have been going into shock. She pulled herself into a ball to try and keep herself warmer longer. "Did I do alright, Kaji?" Her eyes found the pendant at her chest and she focused on it intently. "I know I wasn't perfect, but, if I have to die right now, I guess…I can be happy with what I've done." Misato felt her eyes and head getting heavy and she slumped over onto her side, sighing as she glanced at the wall of the corridor. "Damn it… You'd better get here soon, Rits… Because, while I can be happy…I sure as hell don't want to die yet…" The last thing Misato Katsuragi saw was the wall of the corridor fading to blackness as her eyes closed.

XxXxXxX

Steam and wavering heat rose from the "twice-nuked" Nerv Headquarters. The first had demolished the city's defenses above ground and erased the city itself, and the second had eaten through all layers of the armored plates, leaving it exposed to the open air. But as things began to cool to acceptable temperatures, streaks of white contrails marked a bombardment from the JSSDF forces above. Artillery shells, missiles, and any distance weapon with an explosive warhead was targeted and fired directly down onto the exposed base, detonations ripping across the main floor of the Geofront. Surface installations would soon be completely wiped out.

A division commander watched the attack unfolding through binoculars as he watched the surface of the Geofront torn apart by the power of the weapons unleashed at his command. "Temperatures inside the Geofront are approaching normal levels. We should be able to mount our offensive now. Prepare the fourth and seventh battalions and order them to move out immediately."

"Yes, Sir!"

"What's the status of our invasion teams? Have they secured the Evangelion Units yet?" The commander looked to his assistant as the young man quickly looked through various status reports from the teams within the massive main complex.

"The blue one is under our control, Sir, but the red and purple units are proving problematic for the moment. The bastards have flooded the outside corridors with bakelite, and its slowing our process considerably."

"I see… Get some air support down there. Blast open some entrances if you have to, but get control of those units as soon as possible…"

"Understood, Sir."

XxXxXxX

"What the hell do you mean you don't know what to do?" Asuka tugged on her plugsuit around her curves while Shinji pulled on his. Both pilots were separated by a privacy screen, not that either one of them needed it. After all, they'd seen much more of each other than a simple silhouette.

"I mean, those are people out there, not Angels… They have families and people who love them… How can they expect us to fight them?" A hiss sounded as Asuka's plugsuit sealed itself around her body and she pushed aside the screen, moving into Shinji's area, which caused him to blush a little. He still hadn't pulled his suit completely on.

"Look, Shinji. Those people out there would kill you without a second thought if they had the chance. It isn't exactly the thing I'd want to do either, but let's face it. If we don't stop them, who knows what's going to happen. If nothing else they'll be dying for a cause they're putting their life on the line for, and that says a lot too…" Asuka sighed. No matter how she tried to rationalize it, she'd still be killing human beings. Even if they were soldiers, they were just like the ones she'd trained with in Germany while learning to pilot Unit 02.

"There's just no easy way to deal with this…is there…?"

"No, I guess there isn't." Shinji pulled on the rest of his plugsuit and sealed it against his skin before moving and hugging Asuka. She hesitated for a moment before returning the hug with a soft smile. "At least we'll be out there together, and that's all that really matters, right?" Shinji looked up and smiled himself, before gently kissing Asuka on the cheek.

"Right."

"Are you ready?" Both pilots turned to find Rei standing a few feet away from them, watching their private moment. Both blushed and pulled away, somewhat embarrassed. "I am…sorry for interrupting, but we must hurry."

"Why aren't you dressed yet?" Asuka raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips, trying to push away the redness from her cheeks.

"Unit 00 is surrounded by the JSSDF. I would be unable to pilot even if I were to enter the cage. I would be killed."

"But what about your AT Field? Couldn't you use that to protect you?"

Rei blinked. She hadn't considered that possibility. "I will change. Please, go on ahead. We cannot waste time." The base suddenly rumbled and lights flickered as another bombardment from above shook the structure. Rei turned and spoke with earnest. "Go. They need us."

Shinji and Asuka nodded and quickly headed towards the Eva cages through the air ducts after pulling aside a vent cover. Or rather after Asuka had kicked it in with brute force and yanked it away from the wall. The two pilots then quickly left Rei's sight and moved towards the cages.

Rei watched them go and walked to her locker. Once again she was left alone with her thoughts. Everything that had happened up until this point ran through her mind. She glanced at her bandaged arm and frowned. It was not a pleasant thought to think of what she had almost done, even if she felt she was doing the only thing she could do at the time. Her white dress was just as pure and white as it had been the day she wore it for him. She sighed and began to slip it off, opening her locker to reveal her plugsuit. However, before the dress could leave her shoulders, a phone rang in the changing room. She sighed and slipped the dress back up over her shoulders and moved to answer the call. If the Control Room were trying to reach them, it would be urgent.

"Ayanami…"

"_Rei."_

The blood running through Rei's body suddenly grew cold and her chest grew tight. Her hands were suddenly clammy and she felt her heartbeat quicken. She had dreaded hearing that voice ever since she arrived at headquarters.

"_I'm waiting for you at the designated place. It's time."_

Despite the chills Rei felt, she looked to her arm covered in bandages before and glancing up across the changing rooms to a mirror hung against the side of the lockers. She could see herself, her blue hair and white dress, and her red eyes. This was not the same person that had willingly been a part of the Commander's plan. This was a person that had grown, and become more than her intended purpose. She looked back to the phone and spoke, her right fist softly pulling itself into a fist.

"No."

"_Rei…"_

"I am not your doll…" The Commander was silent a moment, and Rei sighed gently as she moved to hang up the receiver before he spoke again, causing her to freeze.

"_You're right, Rei. You are not a doll, but you are still under my control, and I hold your happiness in my hand at this very moment."_ Rei's soft eyes opened wide as she understood what he was saying. _"Either I see her again, or you will NEVER see him again. You have twenty minutes, Rei, and the ability to choose for yourself. He gave you that gift, did he not? So, the choice is yours."_ The phone clicked and went silent as the Commander hung up, leaving Rei to sink to the floor utterly defeated.

XxXxXxX

"Stop staring at my ass and keep moving!"

"Like I haven't seen it before…" Shinji mumbled and continued to crawl ahead following Asuka's red-clad form through the ducts.

"That's not the point! If we don't hurry we'll all be toast."

Asuka and Shinji had continued through the air vents, moving as quickly as they could in the supposed direction of their Evas. They hadn't had any way to contact the Control Room, but seeing which vents were clear of blocking bars gave them a rough path to follow. Still, it was tough going, and the metal interior of the vents was not kind on their knees through the thin layers of the plugsuit.

"God, it's freezing in here… You think they could have at least kept it warmer knowing we were going to be crawling though. Much more of this and I'll freeze to death before we get to the cages."

"You did seem a little cold…"

"What the hell does that mean?" Asuka turned back and cast a glare at Shinji who looked away, face red.

"Erm…nothing…" Shinji kept his eyes focused on the vent in front of him, after looking away from the underside of Asuka's chest, just barely visible from his position as they ascended a section of ducting. "I still don't understand why these suits are so thin…" Asuka's face flushed and she covered her chest with one hand, still moving forward.

"Keep it in your pants, Idiot…at least until we get back to Misato's…" Asuka cast a glance at Shinji with a smirk, and he blushed even redder.

XxXxXxX

"_Keep it in your pants, Idiot…at least until we get back home to Misato's…"_

Faces around the control room reddened and some coughs were heard.

"Do you think they know we can hear them?" Makoto turned to Shigeru who could only stifle a smirk.

"If they do, they have absolutely no sense of modesty."

Fuyutsuki sighed and placed a hand against his face. Despite his efforts trying to hide Ryugi and Rei's relationship from the eyes and ears of the commander, it would seem that this relationship had somehow slipped by his watchful gaze.

"Doctor…"

"Yes, Sub-Commander?"

"When this is all over, I'd like you to run a full physical on both those children, assuming we live that long. And I'd like to have a word with Major Katsuragi as well…" He turned to face her. "Speaking of which, where is the Medical Team?" Ritsuko glanced at her screen and tapped a section.

"They're here. They last reported she was unconscious with very little pulse… If they'd gotten to her even a few minutes later she wouldn't have made it. They're currently on their way to the medical ward."

"How are the pilots progressing?" Fuyutsuki looked to Aoba and the longhaired lieutenant quickly reported, clearing his throat.

"Shinji and Asuka are almost over Unit 02, as for Rei, I can't locate her anywhere. It's like she's completely vanished. I'm sorry, Sir."

"I see." Fuyutsuki turned to Ritsuko and the Doctor nodded before she grabbed a data pad, began typing, and headed out of the Control Room. As the doctor left, Fuyutsuki turned his attention back to the main screen. There was only one place where Rei could go where she couldn't easily be tracked, and that was to Terminal Dogma. 'It seems you might soon have your wish after all, Ikari…'

XxXxXxX

A vent dented outwards and sent a crash through the Eva cage holding the red Evangelion Unit 02. With another crash the vent broke free and struck the head of the massive unit, bouncing off and falling into the cavernous space below. A female figure in a red plugsuit dropped through the opening and landed atop her Evangelion. Asuka looked up to the vent as Shinji's head poked through it.

"Are you alright Asuka?"

"I'm fine! Now hurry up and get across the way to Unit 01, we don't have a bunch of time left." Asuka slipped off the head of her Unit 02 and made her way to the back where the entry plug was already open and waiting for her arrival. Shinji watched her disappear and the hatch close behind her, the plug spinning into place before he moved away and moved as quickly as he could towards Unit 01 in the cage just a few sections away. As he crawled, he could hear the sounds of the restraints disengaging and a shudder as the mighty Unit 02 came to life, the vent shaking as it was moved towards the launch tubes. He had to hurry.

XxXxXxX

"As soon as Unit 02 gets to the platform, launch the unit into the underground lake. That will give her a chance to strike down the battleship and take out some of the forces hammering us along the walls."

"Yes Sir. We're just waiting on her affirmative to launch. We've deployed a Progressive Lance to the bottom of the lake as well so she won't be completely unarmed."

"Good thinking Lieutenant. Now, what's the status of—" The base rumbled again and a warning flashed across the main screen. "Report!"

Hyuga typed away bringing up status reports as they flooded in, showing some very bad news for the command staff. "The JSSDF have blasted a hole straight into Eva Cage four! They've got control of Unit 01!"

XxXxXxX

Shinji coughed and waved the smoke away from his face as he looked down into the Eva cage to see JSSDF troops pile through a smoking hole in the side of the wall, each one armed with machine guns and a few more in front with riot shields.

"This is Sigma Squad, we've gained entrance to the purple Evangelion."

Shinji watched as the men fanned out around the room, blocking his path to the plug. Even if he landed on the far side of the Eva's helmet, it wouldn't provide him enough cover to get to the plug unharmed. They'd tear him to pieces. He cursed under his breath and continued to watch. As long as he was alive, maybe he could try to get to the plug when they let down their guard…

XxXxXxX

"Commander, we've just received word that the purple Evangelion is under our control! All that leaves is the red—"

A thunderous explosion ripped through the center of the underground lake as the massive battleship suddenly became riddled with explosions, splitting into two pieces as a huge red object lifted it from the surface of the water, blocking a barrage of missiles and artillery fire, before its arms flexed and the massive maritime vessel slammed into the opposing side of the Geofront, missile trucks and tanks exploding.

XxXxXxX

"Surprised to see me you bastards? Have a piece of that! Let's show them what we're made of, Mama…"

The Red Eva let our a roar as it jumped, a surge of water flying from it as it flew into the air, landing hard on the ground, trees and terrain being torn asunder from the weight of the beast. Asuka's eyes flared with anger in the cockpit and the Eva charged towards the battlements, spear in hand. A swarm of VTOL fighters descended upon her, firing missiles and guns as they pinged harmlessly off the Eva's armored plate.

"Not a chance… I've got twelve thousand plates of fortified armor!"

With a flourish she spun the lance around and brought the blade tearing through the fighters, each one detonating in a flare of fire and debris. Even as the attacks continued, Unit 02 stomped ahead, undaunted and unfazed as the cockpit suddenly flashed a warning as she turned to face three cruise missiles heading right for her.

"And even without it, I still have my AT Field!"

Unit 02's hand swiped across the distance between the unit and the three missiles as the might of the AT Field intercepted the projectiles as they exploded full force, doing no damage to the powerful defensive barrier. Smoke enveloped the red Evangelion, eyes glowing white through the cloud as she continued her rampage.

Explosions and flames tore through the line of vehicles as the commander ducked for cover, screaming into the radio as loudly as he could, his eyes fixed on the demonic red form of Unit 02 as another flight of VTOLs went crashing into the forest around the Geofront.

"All remaining units target the Power Cable! Fire everything you've go—AHH!"

The commander was crushed as a flaming tank carcass flew through the air, swept away by the hand of Unit 02 as she destroyed yet another group of defenseless vehicles.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Black smoke poured from the destroyed vehicles as Asuka spun around, an alarm catching her attention. "What the hell?" Asuka looked up into the sky as something appeared, mostly hidden by the glaring sunlight.

XxXxXxX

"Sub-Commander! We're detecting a large object overhead approaching the Geofront's surface at high speed!" Hyuga pulled up the exterior cameras as blurred object slammed into the floor of the Geofront, crashing down into the very lake that Unit 02 had exited. The Control Room shook from the force of the impact, even as a huge wall of water shot into the air, a massive wash of steam clouding a clear view of whatever had fallen.

"Give me a report! What the hell is going on?" Fuyutsuki looked around, trying to get a clear fix on whatever was being hidden by the steam from the lake. Whatever had fallen had to have been terribly hot to unleash such a cloud.

"I don't know, Sir, but we're getting an energy buildup!"

"Warn the pilot!" Fuyutsuki moved forward, bending down next to Hyuga as the tech tried to open a communications channel to Unit 02 as she stood facing the lake.

"It's too late! Whatever it is it's already firing!"

XxXxXxX

Asuka crossed Unit 02's arms to try and block as a pulse of blue light showed through the steam, a massive shock of electricity shot forth from the cloud and slammed into her form, causing her to howl with pain, gripping her body as it burned. LCL boiled away and alarms sounded as the shock finally finished, Asuka panting angrily, eyes cold and burning with pure rage.

"You son of a bitch! Show yourself!"

A glint of dark metal caught Asuka's eyes and she pushed her AT Field to its full limit directly in front of her as she stared, but she was too late. A blinding shot of white hot pain slammed into her shoulder and sent Unit 02 sprawling across the ground, rocks, trees, and surface structures being utterly demolished as the Evangelion pulled itself to its feet. And to make matters worse, a warning sounded as her Power Cable was severed by a synchronized blast of weapon fire from the remaining JSSDF forces, her internal battery beginning to tick away second by second.

"What the hell was THAT?" As if to answer her question, Asuka looked into the steam to spy a massive hammer, gripped in what appeared to be humanoid hands and arms, and as a blast of steam erupted from the back of the monstrosity, it was revealed to be a vaguely humanoid robot, black, orange, and roughly the same size as her Evangelion. A large tube dragged behind it, sucking water out of the lake to cool its core. "That's one ugly piece junk…"

XxXxXxX

"What is _that_?" The two remaining Nerv techs studied the screens as Fuyutsuki looked on, obviously surprised.

"I thought we already took care of this…but to use it now? What a waste…"

"Sir?"

"Jet Alone was a project created by the Japanese military, designed to emulate the Evangelion project with a fully functioning robot, fully automated without the need for a pilot. The test type went on a rampage and we were forced to stop it with Unit 01 before its reactor core breached and destroyed the nearby city."

Makoto looked thoughtful and replied. "I remember that, vaguely. But if that prototype was dismantled, then what are we looking at now?"

"There was a rumor going around that the Japanese military had designed a second unit, powered by an N2 Rector and cooled using water, known as 'Jet Alone Prime'. We looked into it but dismissed it as an impossibility due to their budget." Fuyutsuki grimaced and sighed. "I guess we finally know where our defense budget was going…" Hyuga looked back to the screen as the robot hefted its massive hammer over its head and began to stomp towards Unit 02.

"Yeah, and it looks like it's getting ready to settle a grudge…"

XxXxXxX

"You sure are one ugly pile of scrap… But if you're going to get in my way, I'm going to tear you apart!"

Asuka roared in anger and Unit 02 lurched forward, feet digging into the ground, lance in hand. Whatever this hideous abomination was, she was going to destroy it just like everything else they'd thrown at her. She had five minutes, but she'd only need one. With ferocious power that only Asuka could produce, she brought the Progressive Lance down in an arcing slash towards the shoulder of the robotic monstrosity. But as she did, a crackling surge of power suddenly shot up around the tip of the weapon, the metal being slowed before it was finally repelled, causing Unit 02 to stumble backwards. In that tiny moment of weakness, the hammer came down and around, striking Unit 02's AT Field.

"How's that? You aren't the only one with some sort of defensive barrier!"

XxXxXxX

"What the hell was that? It stopped the lance cold!" Aboa watched the scanning instruments as they fed back data.

"Readings say it was an immense electromagnetic field. Its core generates so much power, it must have used it to repulse the lance due to its metallic properties." Makoto spoke up next, reporting his own findings.

"So, they lived up to their word after all…" Fuyutsuki mumbled under his breath. He remembered the boast that it would be only a matter of time until the Japanese military could emulate the AT Field of the Evas. While an enormous magnetic field wasn't the same thing, it certainly worked wonders against the Eva's metallic weapons, and even the Evas' armor itself could be deflected by the field were it pushed to high enough limits. Beam weapons would be deflected by the field as well, making the robot far more dangerous than his initial assumptions had seemed to indicate. With the defensive capabilities of the EM Barrier and a virtually unending power source, Jet Alone Prime certainly had an upper hand on the standard Evangelion Unit. However, that didn't seem to stop Asuka…

XxXxXxX

"Rrraaaaahhhh!" Unit 02 charged forward, right arm pulled back, fist curled and ready to strike as her AT Field formed up along the limb, striking hard against the EM Barrier of the clunky robot. "Come on Mama! Together we'll break through!" The eyes of the Evangelion pulsed with light and the punch dug deeper into the EM barrier, current starting to surge along the Eva's right arm. But just as it began to get close, the left arm of JA Prime shot up, the ring sparking with current as a surge of electricity erupted from the ring and into Unit 02's fist. Pain surged along Asuka's arm and she cried out, but pushed harder, fighting through it with everything she had, even as the LCL boiled away along her right hand and forearm. But as she pushed ahead, a shadow moved over her cockpit as the hammer came down, steam blasting from the back of the robot as a sickening crack sounded through the battlefield.

With a pain-stained cry, Asuka slammed into the ground, the red armor over the head of Unit 02 cracked, blood leaking out of it as the hammer pulled away, moving back up for yet another swing, the second arm moving to join it. Pain throbbed across Asuka's head as she glanced up, and then quickly pushed her Unit 02 to the side and into the air with as much force as she could muster forth, the mighty hammer smashing into the ground below it with devastating power, a crater being formed from the impact. Asuka landed to the side of the robot and some several hundred yards off, the Evangelion's blood dripping from its head and across its shoulders. She glanced to the right, the internal battery reading only three minutes left. Her extended activity had drained more power than she'd wanted, and as she looked back to the field in front of her, JA Prime hefted the mighty hammer onto its back and began to walk towards her once again. Asuka was running out of time.

XxXxXxX


	16. Chapter 16: Death and Rebirth Part 3

Disclaimer:

I do not own any characters in this fic except for Ryugi Kazamaru and his Eva, Unit-0X (If I did own Evangelion, Shinji would have gotten Rei, but he had to choose Asuka… At least as far as the original series! Much love for Rebuild 2.0!). Evangelion and all related articles are property of GAINAX.

'This stands for a thought'

"This for said dialog"

-This for written or typed text-

\ \ This equals a flashback / /

_Italics are for radio dialogue or other such disembodied voices_

(And this for sound effects, author's comments, or physical noises or actions)

Compared to the years between previous chapters, this little slump of activity from me may not seem like much, but to me, it feels significant. I made a promise to myself to finish this story and go at it with everything I have. So, hopefully the wait for you all has been a good one and built up anticipation for what happens in this chapter. It's a little shorter than the last few I think, but this is so packed full of stuff I think you'll forgive me even if it's about four-hundred words shorter than the previous one. On the other hand, lots of things will be happening next chapter.

Music that helped inspire this chapter comes from Nightwish, Evangelion itself (both Rebuild and NGE), Gurren Lagann, a little Diebuster (cough), and raging German metal group Rammstein for a certain red head tearing some shit up filled with delicious rage. At the same time, I curse my lack of knowledge on the German language, other than a few words. If I knew more about the sentence structure, there would be angry exclamations in German in this chapter. However, I'd rather not have someone come in saying, "That's not how it should be phrased!" because that's a headache. I'm an ENGLISH major, damn it… Anyway, without further yammering on my part, I present to you chapter sixteen of Destiny's Power: Strength of the Heart – Death and Rebirth (Part 3). Read and Review, and as always, enjoy.

Pilot Ikari-Kun

.

.

.

Chapter 16: Death and Rebirth (Part 3)

The steady clicking of the floor counter on the elevator continued on and on as it went deeper and deeper into the heart of Nerv Headquarters. The literal end of the world could take place above ground and yet Terminal Dogma would be quiet and unaffected, safely contained within the depths of the Geofront's true size. No other sound could be heard as Rei continued to descend. Unlike virtually every other time since she had met Kazamaru, her red eyes seemed cold and lifeless, her spark having faded. She was heading to her death, heading to the death of humanity, only for the sake of one person, and not the man she was going to meet. Her worst fears had been realized, and now she had no choice but to submit. Even after everything she'd learned, experienced, and felt, it was all for nothing in the face of this chain of events. She would combine with Adam and Lilith, and begin the process of reuniting Gendo with Yui Ikari. While not as destructive as the plan Seele had in mind, lives would be lost in the process, and she would have to sacrifice herself in order to accomplish his goal. As her heavy heart sank, the elevator shook gently as it stopped, and the doors opened, revealing the long walkway to the LCL Production Plant.

Rei exited and began walking. To the right and to the left were massive skeletons, skulls, and wires, bodies of failed Evangelion prototypes. This place, while the tomb of Lilith, was also the resting place for the first attempts of Humanity to recreate their lost god. The air was thick with the smell of long decayed flesh and machinery. It was vile. The smell clung to the place as if serving as a testament to their existence, a reminder to all that passed through here that there had been many before Unit 00, 01, and the other Eva Units. In a way, Rei felt a distant kinship with these bodies. They too were born to play a purpose, created by man to achieve his dreams, and after they failed to achieve that purpose they were cast aside, another being created to fill the void left by the one before them. She sighed and continued walking for several more minutes until she left the grave of the failed prototypes. In a strange way, this section was even more unpleasant than the first room.

A mockup of her apartment was here, along with various hidden pieces of machinery. She knew this place, its purpose, and she hated it. She wanted to be herself, even now, but as she walked through this mockery of her birth, she simply felt even more like a tool or pawn. This was not who she wished to be, and yet, this was what she was. A creation of mankind, not birthed by a loving mother and father, a daughter of science and a stubbornness to let go of the past. She closed her eyes and walked quicker. She did not wish to remain here. It was unpleasant, and the longer she lingered the more her heart and mind became fragile.

The only person who had ever shown her real love was Kazamaru. Shinji had shown her friendship and kindness, but she was still alone. Had these events happened months ago, she believed she would have done everything to help him reach his own happiness, but now that fell to Sohryu. He was happy with her, and she was happy for him. He deserved to be loved and cherished, even if Rei believed she, herself, did not. But Kazamaru saw it differently. He had wanted to end her loneliness and suffering, he had wanted her to be happy, and he had even given his life for her to try and go on living a happy life. Even knowing the truth of what she was did not dissuade him from loving her. Rei gripped her hands into fists and continued forward, fighting back tears.

Despite his sacrifice for her sake, she was forced to live her life as another wished. She could not destroy him, even if her actions meant throwing away the gift she had been given by him that day. As long as she could still breathe, she would not allow harm to come to him. She opened her eyes at last, finally beyond the room that she hated so much to spy a large wall with a single small door in front of her. She reached out and gripped the cold metal handle, pausing a moment as she did so. She could still choose to sacrifice him. She knew that he would likely argue that his life was forfeit if it meant her living her life for another, but she shook the thought away.

"I am…sorry, Kazamaru…"

As she finished, she opened the door leading to the LCL Production Plant, and the massive crucified form of Lilith.

XxXxXxX

"You…son of a bitch…" Asuka stared forward as Unit 02 pulled itself to its feet once more. Its left arm hung limply, blood dripping from cracked armor along its arm, a bone sticking its twisted and cracked form through the orange surface from the injury. The chest armor was shattered and broken as well. Every time she moved Asuka could feel the pain in her chest, arm and head, even if it wasn't her own. It burned, it slowed her down, but more than anything else it royally pissed her off. That goddamn energy field prevented her from getting through. She couldn't even muster enough power with her AT Field to break it. The force of the magnetic field was simply too strong the closer she got to striking it. If she could only get through it, tearing the song of a bitch to shreds would be easy as pie. It wasn't very fast or particularly maneuverable. But with the field preventing her options of attack, it gave it time to strike with the hammer while she used her AT Field to plow into it. Asuka narrowed her eyes and let out another roar as she charged again. She didn't have time to stand around.

As she neared she shot into a punch with her right arm again, AT Field flaring as it made contact with the EM Barrier of the giant robot in front of her. More pain sparked along her as the electric current flowed through her body again.

"Just a little more…hold together damn it!" She grit her teeth as the punch continued as she spotted the hammer moving down. "NOW!" She jerked herself back and away with a jump as the hammer slammed into the ground where she'd just been, but this time, she was ready. She jumped forward, a flying kick slamming into the EM Barrier as both of her arms grabbed the head of the hammer, the robotic unit stumbling backwards a step as her other foot planted into the ground. Then, Asuka pulled with everything she had, her left arm crying with pain as the bone snapped back into place with a horrible crunch, even as her leg pushed away with all its might.

"You won't be so tough without that hammer!" As Asuka cried out, Unit 02 let out a growling cry and its eyes pulsed white as the Evangelion tore the hammer from the robotically cold grip of JA Prime, landing some distance away. The robotic mecha stumbled backwards from the force, moving into the lake as steam hissed from its back. Asuka mused that if it had a face, it would be pretty pissed off. She grinned wickedly and hefted the crackling hammer to her shoulder before she stepped forward, swinging with full power, her left arm crying out in protest. The desperate mecha raised its left arm, electricity sparking away as the hammer came down, plowing through the defensive field as if it wasn't even there, its own electrical forces nullifying it, before it slammed into the outstretched arm, shattering it into pieces of metal and hydraulic fluid.

"Makes sense your own weapon would be immune to your electric forces, otherwise it wouldn't be able to move through the field when you powered it up…"

Unit 02 hefted the hammer once again as Jet Alone reeled from the force of impact, its systems registering the total destruction of its arm weapon. A wicked grin twisted its way onto Asuka's face as Unit 02 tapped the head of the hammer against its hand like a thug might before he broke the legs of someone who had crossed him.

"Alright you giant piece of shit…" Asuka snarled and spat blood from her mouth into the LCL surrounding her. "…I'm going to show you what happens when you mess with Asuka Langley Sohryu!"

Dirt shot away from the boots of Unit 02 as Asuka pushed her Red Eva to its limit, bolting forward towards the damaged Jet Alone with pure and unbridled fury in her eyes. The hammer shot around and slammed into the center torso of JA Prime with terrible force, the entire mecha being thrown into the air and across the space, armor plate cracking, pieces trailing behind it like a glittering contrail as it stuck the side of the Geofront. Immediately, fire from the remaining JSSDF forces showered Unit 02 in a blaze of explosions and shells, desperately trying to assist the fallen Jet Alone as it pulled itself into a standing position, twitching with spasms as its AI control system tried to recover from the serious blow. But none of it mattered.

Explosions and detonations did nothing to Asuka as she stared ahead, pupils tiny, a snarl still evident on her lips as she walked towards the damaged mecha, the crackling hammer dragging behind her in the dirt, uprooting trees as it went. Then, as she neared, Asuka raised the hammer into the air and began to swing it over her head. Jet Alone tried to step back, but met only rock wall. There was nowhere to move back for a tactical retreat. With a rage-filled cry that bordered on being inhuman, Asuka brought the hammer down, grasping it with both arms.

With a sickening ring of metal on metal and a tearing of plate, the hammer buried itself into the head and dug into the torso of Jet Alone Prime, hydraulic fluid, water, and steam bursting forth in a fountain of non-organic gore. Liquid splattered across the head and chest of Unit 02, mixing with the Evangelion's own blood as Asuka went to yank the hammer out of her smashed target, however, as she did, the lights darkened and Unit 02 slumped forward. The internal battery had died, leaving the emergency systems online only. Asuka raged, but the unit did not move, the light fading from its eyes.

"Get up, wake up damn it! Don't leave me like this Mama! I'm not finished yet!"

However, as Asuka looked on, the body of Jet Alone twitched in a series of convulsions. A series of cracks appeared in its armor, releasing a mix of superheated steam and hydraulic fluids. Despite the enormous beating it had taken, the robot was still active. It a convoluted series motions and seemingly random movements, the intact right arm of the unit moved up, along with the sump of its left arm, and gripped the long handle of the hammer, pulling it out of its own torso and moving it off to its side as it staggered upright.

"You fucking son of—"

Before Asuka could finish her statement, the hammer swung around and slammed right into Unit 02's face, sending the Red Eva backwards through the air, and causing Asuka to grip her face in her hands, searing pain surging through it as blood dripped from the Eva's crushed face armor. Her blue eyes gazed angrily through her fingers, through the pain as she focused her gaze ahead toward the twitching and awkward monstrosity. She could do nothing but watch as the hammer came down, slamming into Unit 02's chest, sending another white-hot surge of pain through her abdomen as the Eva's broken ribs gave way to the might of the hammer. She couldn't even scream as the air was knocked out of her and blood sprayed from her mouth, eyes wide in pain as she spat and gasped, gripping her body.

"I'll kill you… I'll kill you… I don't want to die… I don't want to die…" As she spoke, her words soft, but filled with poison and spite, she gripped the control yokes and hefted herself forward, slumping as she did from the strain, a pulse of light slowly appearing in the Red Eva's eyes outside.

XxXxXxX

"Despite the Internal Power loss, it's reactivating! Unit 02 is reactivating!" Aoba looked on as his readings and monitors showed very similar readings to when Unit 01 ingested the S2 Organ of the Angel Zeruel.

"It's…it's going berserk…" Hyuga and Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki could only watch as the Eva's eyes flashed white once again, this time stronger and more brilliant. "Energy reading! We're getting an energy reading from within the body of Unit 02! It's… Something is growing inside it!" The spectacled Nerv tech rechecked his readings and shook his head. This was impossible. "It has spontaneously generated an S2 Organ!"

"So, she won't simply allow herself to be confined to the limits we've placed on her…"

"Sir?" Both Lieutenants turned to face their superior as the shouts and cries from the other personnel down below grew hushed as they too witnessed the sight unfolding before them.

"What you are about to see, Lieutenants, is the power of an Eva when the heart of the pilot is put before all else. It transcends the limitations of its body and rises to something even more powerful. Only the human spirit can create such a change…" Fuyutsuki grinned. "The might of the human spirit… That's what you believed in…wasn't it, Yui?" The Professor's eyes glanced down to the book at his arm, and the edges of the photograph carried within it.

XxXxXxX

The eyes of Unit 02 pulsed with energy and a massive blast of power slammed into Jet Alone Prime, sending the mechanical robot surging backwards through the air, its armor smoking. The energy surge shot into the sky, forming the shape of a cross as Unit 02 fully awakened and reactivated. No longer would the unit be held back by its lack of power, not when her daughter was constantly the one who was forced to endure the pain. As the Red Evangelion pushed itself to its feet, flesh bubbled around the wounded sections and energy flashed over the surface, the battle damage being regenerated in an instant. A halo of light began to pulse into being above the head of Unit 02 as it had when the mighty Tzadkiel stood in the Unit's way.

"Mama…?"

"…_You shouldn't die… I won't let you die… Stay alive…"_

A single tear found its way down Asuka's cheek as she wiped it free and turned to glare at the recovering Jet Alone Prime. She'd had enough of this troublesome son of a bitch. It was time to put an end to it once and for all. Asuka gripped the control yokes and surged them forward, the Eva charging across the Geofront once more. The crippled robot moved to strike with the hammer once again, but Asuka wouldn't have it.

"Have a taste of this!"

The hammer froze in place as it struck Asuka's AT Field, and with a thunderous kick, Unit 02's foot tore into the chest of JA Prime and sent it flying backwards once more into the Geofront wall, its EM Barrier being completely unable to stop the sheer magnitude of power behind the Eva's assault.

"And this!"

The eyes flashed and another beam of energy shot ahead, slamming into the fallen Jet Alone and detonating with ferocious power, a trademark cross-shaped explosion ripping through even more armored plate. Asuka's gaze turned to the sky. The light above was glorious sunlight, bathing the Geofront in warmth. The sky was the limit, and she jumped, a pulse of orange surrounding Unit 02 as it hurled itself skyward, using its AT Field for extra assistance. As she reached the apex of her jump, Asuka looked down, seeing the destruction of the city all around her, and the massive crater that had been blasted into the earth by the JSSDF, along with the smoke and steam rising from a robot that was about to be utterly annihilated. With another pulse of power from the AT Field, Unit 02 dropped to the ground, its red form moving into a kick as a pressure wave built up along the leading edge before a thunderous sonic boom shook the ruins of Toyko-III and the Geofront below.

"No matter how tough you are, you're just a robot! One thing you'll never have—"

An orange glow formed along the foot and leg of Unit 02 as the AT Field condensed tighter and tighter, forming a light, a strange translucent flame. Asuka could feel the power of the S2 Organ surging through her body via her link to the Eva. It was amazing. It felt like she could do anything, and it charged her spirit with determination. Without the confines of the Power Cable, with the infinite power her mother had provided her, there was nothing she couldn't stop.

"—is spirit and guts!"

As Asuka and Unit 02 dropped towards the floor of the Geofront, rather than wings alone pulsing into being, red translucent hair burst from the back of Unit 02's helmet as two wings of orange energy flashed forth, pushing the Unit onwards as it finally struck ground, a thunderous shock blasting across the Geofront, tearing into the floor with terrible power, kicking up terrain, trees, and pieces of destroyed surface structures. And then, with a thunderous explosion, the N2 Reactor Core of Jet Alone Prime went critical, blowing away even more debris as Unit 02's AT Field flared with power, defending it from the shock as she leaped away, landing across the Geofront, the flaming detonation roiling away behind her. As the blast began to fade and the smoke and steam from the steam of the lake and the heat of the blast dissipated, Asuka let out her breath. She'd been holding it in the whole time, and she smiled.

"Thank you…Mama. I understand, now… True strength resides only in she who believes in herself to the very end… Thank you…"

XxXxXxX

"She did it! The JSSDF's unit has been destroyed! I doubt they'll even be able to scrounge up enough parts for a third prototype after that kind of a beating." Makoto Hyuga was very pleased.

"That kind of power… I didn't know the Evas were capable of that." Aoba looked on as the few remaining JSSDF forces once more began firing on Unit 02 with the small chance that they'd be able to defeat it.

"An Evangelion given infinite power and the drive of a human spirit is capable of a great many things as long as the pilot can grasp the true power that they command within themselves. Everything you saw was to answer the call of a single human being. That very power is why limits were placed on the Evangelion Units. For if that power were to be turned against the human race, there would be nothing we could do but watch and fall before its power."

Fuyutsuki spoke as he watched the winged form of Unit 02 lay waste to the remaining JSSDF forces outside the base, however, the celebration of the victory would be short lived. Fuyutsuki knew that forces are more dangerous than the JSSDF were at work here. With their trump card defeated, the professor knew that The Committee would have no choice but to unleash their own weapons in an attempt to quell Nerv.

"However, this battle is far from over. Lieutenant Hyuga, give me a full status report on the situation. I want to know what's going on."

"Yes, Sir." Makoto sat down and began typing on his console, the scenes of Unit 02 destroying the might of Japan's Self Defense Forces being covered by scrawling walls of data and readouts from the base and exterior. "JSSDF Forces are still within the base, but the blast doors are keeping them out for the most part. They have control of Unit 00 and 01, and have been attempting to gain access to the power generating stations to shut us down completely."

"Fill those passages with bakelite and block them off. Right now, we have to hold them off with whatever we can…"

XxXxXxX

Scenes of carnage rolled across the center of the meeting chambers of Seele. Japan's self defense army was completely destroyed and pushed back by the might of just one Evangelion Unit. However, two Evangelions were still under their control, and the one they needed most was still right where they wanted it. The scenes continued to flash through the chamber as a voice floated across the room.

"That troublesome Evangelion… Its continued activation only slows our progress. But one awakened human soul is not enough to quell the power of twelve mighty apostles."

"Indeed. It would seem that our full force shall be required to begin the New Beginning." Chairman Keel's voice paused for a moment as he glanced at the destruction of Jet Alone Prime at the hands of the awakened Evangelion. "Release the Eva Series. The time for games is over. We will crush Ikari's heretic actions with our full might."

"The order is given." All eyes watched Unit 02 as it decimated the few remaining forces outside the Geofront, unaware of the hell that would soon descend upon it.

XxXxXxX

"Sub-Commander, we're getting some readings at extreme range. Large ones…" Hyuga typed furiously and several large radar hits showed up on a course bringing them straight to Nerv HQ and the exposed Geofront. "Magi systems confirm them as Type One Eva transports but…"

"So, they've finally decided to act and make their true intentions clear…"

"Sir?"

"The completed Eva Series…"

XxXxXxX

Red Dummy Plugs bearing the name of Kaworu Nagisa shot into position as the full number of the Eva Series gripped their massive double-sided weapons. Twelve massive white forms dropped from the sky, white wings unfurling as they descended towards the Geofront, each one following the other like a flock of massive white birds. A faint whirring sound could be heard as the wings made use of the Units' AT Fields to assist with their flight, and as Asuka looked up at the sight of the circling winged creatures, she couldn't help but wonder aloud.

"The Eva Series…? It's been completed?" Asuka's eyes glanced around as the twelve white units landed, crushing remains of tanks and ruined streets as their wings retracted and they took up positions around her, each one gripping their weapons and looking in her direction. She didn't have to get a communication from headquarters to know that they were going to try and stop her. She smirked. After all, only an Eva could stop an Eva. The glowing wings and long shimmering hair still burned behind her as she looked around, assessing the situation, until she spotted her target, and charged. "Twenty seconds each! That's all I'll need!"

The Red Evangelion lurched ahead, more floating over the ground as her energetic wings lifted her away from the surface and her eyes flared, a massive blast of energy striking the first of twelve, sending it reeling backwards and she caught up to it and send a surging punch directly into its chest, blood spraying forth as the other hand moved in and grabbed the face of the white being in front of her. Then, with a massive show of power, she pulled, and ripped the Mass-Produced Unit apart, guts and entrails greeting the sun as she cast it aside, pulling free its massive weapon from its falling carcass. That was one down, eleven to go.

The second one strode in awkwardly, bestial, and whipped the massive sword forward, but it was so slow, too slow. Asuka's brain was too focused and alert for her to be struck by something so pathetic. The weapon in her grip whirled about, slamming into the MP Eva's sword and sending it flying free from its grasp as Asuka's strikes continued, her sword burying itself deep into the torso of the unit, red blood striking light as Asuka roared and brought the offending unit to the ground with a final kick and stomp, her boot splattering entrails from the force. That was two, ten more to go.

Two more came at her at once, one from above, sword overhead and ready to slash, as a second charged in across the battlefield, weapon at the ready. "You'll need more than that to stop me!" Unit 02's arm crackled with geometric shapes of orange as her AT Field pulsed to life, massive burst of force striking outward like a fist, slamming into the airborne Eva and sending its white form toppling into the charging opponent behind it. Asuka charged in, following her opponent across the ground and jumping unit the air, bringing the massive sword down upon both grounded targets, cutting through the outstretched arm of one, and cutting through the forearm of the second before it stuck both their chests, blood again covering her unit in more red, but she wasn't finished. Her fist shot ahead and dropped, another burst of AT Field striking both units with terrible power, flattening the white bodies against the earth and sending innards splattering outward like a crushed insect. Eight left.

As she turned her eyes spotted an object surging towards her, and instinctively she brought her weapon across, slamming into a thrown weapon instants before she would have been struck by it, sending the massive "Heavy Spear" tumbling across the battlefield. Asuka's raging blue eyes caught sight of the unit that had thrown the weapon as its wings extended and it flapped, beginning to gain altitude. "Sneak attack me and run away? I DON'T THINK SO!" The Red Eva's legs chambered and a pulse of orange sent Asuka into the sky, sword coming down in an overhead slash atop the fleeing unit's head, bisecting it, before a second pulse of power sent the pair plummeting to the ground, Asuka's boot smashing the chest completely. Seven left.

Pressure suddenly caught Asuka's attention as a unit wrapped its arms around her from behind, its mouth dripping with drool as it opened and came down on Asuka's left shoulder, pain surging through her. A growl escaped her lips, followed by an angry shout as Unit 02's right arm moved with fantastic strength, grabbing the upper half of the Eva's mouth, blood showing where the fingers forced their way through armored skin. She then pulled, a sickening tearing sound filtering into the cockpit as half of the Eva's head was literally torn from its body. The grip of its arms went slack and Asuka spun around, a punch from her right arm slamming into the Eva's torso, bending it over before both of her hands gripped the head and neck, and in a swift motion, twisted, a dull crack being heard as the Eva's neck was broken. Halfway there.

XxXxXxX

The soft sound of her footfalls echoed quite readily in the hugely cavernous space that was called many different things. Sometimes it was the LCL Production Plant, and sometimes the chamber beyond was referred to as Heaven's Door. But whatever the name, its true purpose never changed. It was the deepest part of Terminal Dogma, the most secure and safe spot in all of Nerv, off limits to all but three individuals. It was the chamber where the Mother of Humanity herself, the Second Angel, Lilith, was sealed away, crucified to the massive blood red cross. One single man held her here for one single purpose. It was all to reunite with his lost wife. He had used everything and everyone within his reach and under his influence for this singular moment. Muffled rumbles from ahead signaled a great battle was taking place, likely Shinji and Asuka fighting off more of the JSSDF forces, but at the moment, that did not matter. The only thing that mattered was the man dressed in dark clothing, a red coat showing under the jacket he always wore, glasses on his face as he watched her approach.

"So, you've finally come, Rei, and with time to spare. I knew you would not disappoint me."

Rei's red gaze traced along his body and found a small data pad in his left hand meeting her gaze. So, that is how he planned to do it. Just as Doctor Akagi had destroyed her clones, the Commander would release the Destrudo within Ryugi's fragile body and erase him forever. All it would take would be a simple press of a button, and her love would be taken from her again. Her eyes met his, and she was surprised to find his gaze confusing to her. Even while growing up around him she had become accustomed to several of his mannerisms, but this one was one she did not understand, one she had never seen before.

"It is not you I do not wish to disappoint." Her voice was cold, monotone, but carried her hatred. The Commander blinked, but the strange look on his face did not change.

"Of course." He turned and looked up at the massive white figure, its mask hiding its face. "You know, Rei, you and I are not really so dissimilar." His gaze met her once more as she frowned almost imperceptibly, only a few people would catch such a tiny display of emotion from the girl, and the Commander was one of them, just as Ryugi had been, and his son before him. A soft chuckle came from his lips. "That knowledge displeases you?"

"Yes."

"I can see how it might, but you must understand we are effectively searching for the same thing, Rei. We are both looking for something in this world in another person. The only difference is that mine was taken from me and dangled in front of me all these years, just slightly out of my reach." The Commander's gaze looked into Rei's red eyes and spoke. "You know that all-consuming sense of grief and loss too now, don't you. When you lost him, you felt it, and…" The Commander paused, motioning to Rei's bandaged arm that she covered. "…it nearly destroyed you, didn't it?"

"How?"

"His apartment was under surveillance as much as your own, Rei. There are many things I know, like how Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki intentionally tried to hide your relationship with Kazamaru. His data-altering skills are not at all professional. When I checked the logs myself while the Sixth Child was busy tormenting himself in the Eva cage below, I found the Professor had altered the surveillance footage." Gendo Ikari stopped and mused for a moment. "I never would have imagined he would go to such lengths to conceal information from me, however I know that nothing he can possibly do now can stop my plans. His hobby of leaking sensitive data to Major Katsuragi, Lieutenant Ibuki, and even Pilot Kazamaru himself were all for nothing. The only thing I can not understand is why he chose now of all times to change his perspective."

"Perhaps it's because he saw things in a new light." The sound of high heels on the walkway marked the arrival of someone else. Gendo didn't even bother to turn around.

"Doctor."

"Commander."

"You have decided to betray me as well, Ritsuko?" The doctor flinched at his use of her personal name.

"You don't have the right to call me by that name…" The blonde doctor moved out of the shadows and into the light, a gun clearly visible in her hand, and pointed at Gendo's back. The Commander turned to face her, but spoke to Rei.

"If I am shot, Rei, I can still activate the command. The good doctor's arrival changes nothing." Rei visibly flinched and her eyes became downcast, Ritsuko bristling and shouting as the pulled the trigger several times, gunshots sounding through the vast chamber.

"You bastard!" However, each shot pinged harmlessly off of an AT Field that stood in the way of the doctor's barrage. She fired until she could fire no more, and the clicking sounded to mark the end of the pistol's magazine of rounds. As the last of the echoes died away in the massive room, Doctor Ritsuko Akagi fell to her knees. "Even now…you're pulling everyone's strings, using them… Even Rei."

"Personal attachments only make doing what is necessary more difficult. Rei has known her purpose since the beginning, and she has forgotten that purpose over the last few months. I am simply reminding her why she was birthed into this world." Gendo reached his right hand into his jacket pocket and picked out his own pistol, aiming it squarely at the blonde doctor. "You had a purpose too, Doctor."

Ritsuko flinched and looked at him, her eyes filled with hatred, pain, and sorrow. This man had cast her aside, used her, and even now he reminded her of the fact that she was no longer needed or warranted. She was expendable, unwanted. Bitter tears formed in her eyes as she watched him standing there, Rei's face downcast until she looked up and met eyes with Ritsuko. What Ritsuko saw in her red irises was not hatred or anger, but pain. With her gaze she was asking for forgiveness, understanding. In that very moment, Ritsuko Akagi truly understood the blue-haired girl that she had hated for so long. She was being used and controlled just like her, never free to do as she pleased, and now, the only reason she acted as she did was to protect the young man she loved so much. The doctor's features softened, so much hatred dissolving away.

"I forgive you…"

"Pleading for your life will get you nowhere, Doctor." The hammer of the gun was cocked back as Ritsuko closed her eyes and spoke.

"But, how many people will have to die before you can be strong enough to live the life you want to live?"

The gunshot echoed through the chamber and Doctor Ritsuko Akagi fell backwards onto the catwalk, red blood staining her white lab coat and dribbling off the side of the walkway into the vast pool of LCL below her, even as a clattering of a shell casing and plastic followed.

"Ritsuko Akagi… The truth is…"

But Ritsuko missed what was said as her mind withdrew inward. In her last moments, perhaps her life had truly been worth something, if not to the Commander, then to Rei Ayanami, the girl she had always hated but now understood. If Rei had considered the Commander as a father figure, then she supposed she was the closest thing to a mother the girl had ever known. 'Perhaps I could do better next time…' Her vision blurred as the blood loss began to claim her. Her gaze moved to the data pad she had been carrying. Originally she had planned to destroy Headquarters before Gendo had a chance to complete his plans, but she had rethought it, thought of all the people she would have been condemning to death. Instead, in a moment of sheer self-indulgence, she had asked a simple question of the Magi. 'Are you proud of me?' The system seemed to be trying to resolve the answer, but ultimately as she slipped away, the three supercomputers continued to debate, until in the last moment before she lost consciousness, the system came to its answer. Two neutral, the default answer for not understanding the query, and one positive result from Casper.

XxXxXxX

"Sub-Commander, we've received AT Field readings from Terminal Dogma, within Heaven's Door." Aoba reported at Asuka continued to fight the MP Evas outside. Fuyutsuki sighed and shook his head. Knowing what he knew of the situation, he knew Doctor Akagi had likely failed to stop Gendo, and that the Commander had been able to manipulate Rei into defending him.

"Pattern?"

"Pattern Blue, Sir. Identical to the readings we received earlier when Pilot Ayanami defended Major Katsuragi's vehicle. I'm certain that is her location, Sir."

Fuyutsuki grimaced. If Doctor Akagi had failed, that meant that the Commander was close to initiating his own plans. If he acted now, he'd leave the command crew without leadership, and he simply could not do that. If Seele's units succeeded in defeating Unit 02, then it was all over for them anyway. Either way, the world as he knew it was going to change. As infuriated as it made him, he preferred whatever damage Gendo's plan might entail more than the false utopia that The Committee had offered. Reluctantly, he gave the order. "Unfortunately, Lieutenant, we have bigger problems to deal with than retrieving the missing pilot."

XxXxXxX

Asuka bent and picked up her weapon once again, turning to face her remaining foes. Her time to take them on one by one was at an end, as they all rushed her at once. Her mind pushed itself to its limit. She couldn't factor in all the trajectories at the same time. Three flew above and to her sides, circling around her. Another came in from the front, and two more from behind her. She was surrounded, but she wasn't going to give up, not having come this far.

"NNNGGRRAAHHH!"

A thunderous pulse of energy erupted from Unit 02, carving away the ground around her as her AT Field blasted away from her at full strength, kicking back all six of them as she charged, massive sword left behind. It would only slow her down. The first unfortunate unit was tackled to the ground as Asuka's fist shot into its head, the Eva's skull splattering its contents across the Geofront floor as she hefted it up and spun around, slamming the body into a second, casting it backwards again as Unit 02's eyes flared with light and a beam of light struck the third on the ground, cutting a red line across its chest, severing an arm, and causing it to drop its sword as a thunderous cross-shaped explosion ripped through the earth below and spread into the sky, scattering the three circling harpies. Charred armor was the only thing that met Asuka's vision. Four.

The MP Eva that had been struck down by the defeated body of its comrade pushed itself to its feet and raised its weapon as the three from above descended upon Unit 02 like vultures, grabbing at anything they could, one hanging around Unit 02's neck and biting down, pain surging across Asuka's neck as the MP Eva's teeth gnawed at her armor, breaking through and drawing blood. Another landed, grabbing the Eva's left arm from the front, but as it did, the shoulder pylon of Unit 02 shot open, and several stakes erupted from within their hidden position, shells flying as they struck the Eva's head, piercing it, bloody remains staining their tips as it fell backward. Three.

The last airborne harpy landed on top of Unit 02, forcing the Eva to the ground, even as it landed atop the biting MP Eva behind it. Four eyes flashed and a beam tore through the body of the Eva, sending it back into the sky, a burst of red flying from its torso, and decapitated body. The one from before came in, sword moving in to strike at the grounded Unit 02 as Asuka forced herself to move with all her might, the Red Eva pushing off and laying flat on its stomach as the Eva's weapon cut into the body of its biting comrade, taking it out as Asuka felt the biting pain dull. One.

Asuka pushed her Unit up and away with her arms after nudging away the body of the defeated MP Eva, back flipping off of the ground to face the single remaining threat. It took a step backwards as her angry blue gaze bore down upon it, the Red Eva's body made more so by the blood of its defeated brothers. "End of the line…" But as Asuka spoke, the Eva tossed the massive weapon in its grasp at her, her AT Field flaring up to stop it. "Nice try, but…what the?" The weapon floated in the air before bubbling and shifting into the form of the Lance of Loginus. "The Loginus Lance?" In an instant, Asuka's reflexes kicked in and he jumped to the side, but not before the imitation lance had pierced her AT Field and struck deep into her shoulder. Her cry of pain echoed through the Geofront, but she wasn't finished. Angrily, Asuka forced herself to stand as she gripped the weapon and pulled it out of her Eva's body, blood flowing from the wound in her shoulder. The MP Eva's wings began to protrude from its back as Asuka wound up, pacing herself as the white beast in front of her began to take off to get to a safer location to continue the fight. But it wouldn't get anywhere as the fake lance pierced its head, its body folding back as the wings retracted, its head pinned to the ground by the massive weapon, knees still bent, arms limp. Zero.

"Twelve against one and it still wasn't fair. You guys were pathetic…"

XxXxXxX

"That was… That was absolutely incredible. She took out twelve Mass Produced Evangelion Units in just under four minutes…" Aoba, Hyuga, and the rest of the crew on the main bridge at that point were completely mesmerized. Fuyutsuki only grinned.

"As I said, the power of the human spirit can persevere against amazing odds. However…" A station to the side suddenly began to let out a repeating tone, growing louder in pitch as Hyuga moved to see what was going on. Fuyutsuki's grin faded and his words grew heavy "…she failed to destroy the cores…"

"The Eva Series… It's regenerating!" As the bridge crew watched, the scenes played out in front of them. Each wounded and battle damaged Eva began to move, no matter how utterly maimed. The sight alone was horrific enough. But nothing could have prepared the command staff for the words that were to follow.

"Oh my…oh my god… Sub-Commander, please look at these readings. I want to make sure I am reading them clearly." Hyuga's face was pale and he was shaking. Fuyutsuki moved over to the tech's station and glanced at the readings. His own face, usually relatively pale, drained of color as well. These readings were accurate, and because of that, it meant that things were so far lopsided, that even with the all the Evangelion Units active and battling, it was unlikely victory would be theirs.

"Sub-Commander, Sir, please tell me I'm reading this incorrectly…" The eyes of Hyuga looked to his superior as Aoba moved in for himself, his hand moving to his mouth and his eyes wide with horror.

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant. These readings are accurate." Fuyutsuki sighed as he glanced at the fallen Eva Series, red fiery energy beginning to burn from their wounds, the injuries sealing and regenerating almost instantly.

"Pattern Green… They are all Pattern Green."

XxXxXxX

Angry red energy surged around the Mass Produced Evangelion Units as they stood, pulling themselves together. Asuka watched as they rose from the dead, gripping forgotten weapons as their wings snapped out and open. The air around all of them began to waver from their AT Fields as the group of twelve harpies rose into the air, gripping their weapons as they began once more to circle above Asuka and the Geofront, the wavering air intensifying until bubbles of AT Field energy were surrounding them, and they suddenly stopped, halting in midair.

As Asuka watched, countless numbers of eyes snapped open across the wings of the Eva Series, and a diagram pulsed itself into being above the Geofront, two six-pointed stars overlaid over one another, each Eva representing a corner. In the center, a red vortex slowly started to appear, warnings and energy readings pulsing through the cockpit of Unit 02. She didn't understand what she was seeing, but she certainly didn't like it, not one bit. The entire area was bathed in a reddish-purple light from the expanding energy vortex, pieces of debris being lifted off of the ground and pulled into the sky over the Geofront as whatever was going on continued.

"_Asuka! Asuka stop whatever that is any way you can! These readings-they shouldn't be happening!"_ Lieutenant Hyuga's voice called at her through the communications channel, cutting through the blazing bursts of alarms and random energy readings Asuka didn't understand. _"Pilot Sohryu, our hope rests on you. Do anything you can to stop Third Impact from happening…"_

"Third Impact huh? Asuka's eyes glinted seriously as the Sub-Commander spoke. "Where's Shinji?"

"_His Eva is being defended by armed troops. As far as we can tell he's trapped in the ventilation system with no way to get to his Eva."_

"I see…" Asuka swallowed. So, it was all up to her. Finally, after everything, it truly and completely fell to her. This was the moment she had wanted since before she even set foot on Japanese soil, the moment she would be able to fight and make a difference. But this time, it wasn't simply for herself. It was for everyone. Every human being, every man, woman, and child was counting on her…Shinji was counting on her. She grinned. "So, that's what that bastard felt every time he stared down some crazy unbeatable odds for her sake… Not a bad feeling…"

"ALRIGHT!" Asuka's blue eyes stared up into the massive vortex of red as the wings on the back of her Eva pulsed and folded inward as an orange glow began to surround her, the shimmering red hair remaining. She could feel it even more strongly this time, her AT Field, her mother's love, and her determination. The energy from the S2 Organ her mother had given her pulsed at her chest. Even if she died trying, she would delay the inevitable as long as possible. So those things could regenerate? So could she, just as she had fighting Jet Alone Prime. She'd already killed them once, she'd kill them again…

As she pushed her determination to new heights, she felt her mother's caress against her psyche, and felt almost as if she had cradled her. She wasn't alone in this fight, and together, together they would stop this. They had to. As a tear fell down her cheek, Asuka slammed the Eva's control yokes forward, her AT Field condensing, blurring the air around Evangelion Unit 02 as it pulsed, becoming visible in a burst of translucent orange flame. As Asuka unleashed a battle cry the flame pulsed and the ground blasted away from her as the golden light from her AT Field expanded, the Eva's eyes burning with white light as a blast of energy shot upwards towards the nearest MP Eva, a blast powered by the might of her AT Field.

The AT Field of the MP Eva flared as the two fields interacted, and instantaneously all the countless eyes of the wings of the Evas looked down to stare into the very soul of Asuka Langley Sohryu's spirit. The blast of energy from Asuka's AT Field caused cracks to appear in the thick AT Field of the MP Eva before it tore through and slammed into the white form. The red vortex dissolved from the top down, instantly, as the damaged Eva struck the floor of the Geofront. Hundreds of eyes watched her as she stood defiantly, her Eva burning with the flame of its AT Field.

"That's right you bastards… You're going to have to get through me first…"

The eleven remaining Evas began to descend towards her, the eyes on their unfurled wings still staring at her as a pulse of red power alerted her to the revival of her first target. So, once again, it was twelve on one. Maybe she wouldn't win this time. But she scoffed. If she didn't win, at least she would have died fighting for what she believed in, just like that Dumkopf had, for Shinji's sake and for the sake of the others. She could live with that, and she charged.

XxXxXxX

As the command staff watched, Asuka engaged the MP Eva Units for round two. This time, she did not fare nearly as well. Fuyutsuki remembered teachings from his younger days, about the eternal struggle of Heaven and Hell, demons against angels, and the war that ended in Revelation. He'd never taken much stock in it, which was why he was so driven to pursue the field of metaphysical biology. Anything could be explained with science, he had believed, and so, he became one of the top researchers in his field. However, the carnage and destruction of the battle unfolding before him reminded him of what an eternal struggle might truly be. Asuka fought bravely, striking down one of the MP Evas, only to be struck by another and forced to defend herself while it had healed. Try as she might, their cores remained intact. Each time, Asuka would take damage, and cry out in pain and anger, but she'd will herself through it, and the Eva would regenerate.

It was an endless cycle of death and rebirth, destruction and creation. However, nothing was forever. Asuka would tire, her body would wear down, and she would be injured and defeated. Once she fell, it was all over, and Seele could do as they pleased. Even if she somehow prevailed, Commander Ikari was still deep within the depths of Nerv Headquarters, enacting the forbidden union only to see Yui again. He sighed. Perhaps it was time to rethink his decision to not leave the control room. But before he left, there were some things of his own he needed to set into motion. He stepped to the side of the room and grabbed a hard line phone, punching in a few numbers. After a moment, the other line picked up.

"_Cryostasis."_ A familiar female voice spoke up.

"Begin the sequence."

"_Yes, Sir."_

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Fuyutsuki hung up the phone. It may not have been the most thought out plan he had ever conceived, but then again, he was not the tactical specialist. Regardless, his order given, he turned to make his way to the two techs in front of him.

"Lieutenants Makoto Hyuga and Shigeru Aoba, as of this moment I am giving you each a field promotion to Captain. For the moment we need a Tactical Operations Chief, and as Major Katsuragi is currently disabled, I am giving that command to you, _Captain_ Hyuga. As for you, _Captain_ Aoba, you will be in charge of holding off any remaining JSSDF forces within Headquarters. Prioritize our remaining forces and stop the enemy advance as best you can. Those are your standing orders until I return."

Both techs looked very confused by their superior's orders, however, they weren't going to second guess him now.

"Understood, Sir."

"I'll do my best, Sir."

"That's all I'm asking of you, gentlemen. Your best." He turned and began to make his way out of the control room, his book still tucked securely under his arm, the picture visible was anyone to look. His plan relied completely on timing, and if he knew the Commander as well as he believed he did, he wouldn't act on his promised threat, not easily. After all, the man would not risk losing his only bargaining chip and sacrifice everything he had worked for over the last ten years. The Commander was gambling on Rei's heart, but the Professor was gambling on something else entirely.

"Sir!" Fuyutsuki turned as Hyuga called to him, spying Aoba already hard at work coordinating defensive actions across the Eva cages and the power generating systems throughout headquarters. "Good luck, Sub-Commander."

"Thank you, Captain." The Nerv tech nodded and returned to his duties, monitoring the battle outside and running through his options. Fuyutsuki moved to the elevator at the back of the control room, pressed the button to send him to the cryostasis level, and disappeared behind the closing doors.

XxXxXxX

The room around him rattled and shook as the battle continued outside. It had been doing that for what seemed like an eternity, but certainly more than five minutes. The troops below him had done enough to tell him the story of what had happened, and what was currently happening outside. Since they'd lost communications with their commanding officer, they had feared the worst, however, they soon got in touch with a unit hunkered down somewhere outside in the Geofront, possibly the last surviving JSSDF group still active in all the chaos. Ever since then, the battle had unfolded through the words of the unit outside, and Shinji had heard each and every thing that had happened. Including the grizzly details of the beating Asuka was currently taking.

'I can't… I can't… I can't help her… It's hopeless… It's no use anymore…'

Shinji's eyes looked down from his position within the ventilation system. Reports from the battle outside filtered through the soldier's radios within the cage, even as the soldiers below laughed and cheered, as the Mass Produced Evangelions seemed to be taking their toll on the Red Eva and its pilot. If they realized that Shinji was in the vents listening, they didn't seem to care. Strike after strike someone from the outside was relaying the battle to them, and each time Shinji would cringe and feel more and more powerless. He was just one kid in an elastic suit against a group of at least ten trained soldiers with machineguns.

"_It's taken another hit! It looks like its arm is completely broken!"_

"Yeah! You hear that boys? Those special Eva reinforcements are kicking some red Evangelion ass out there."

"Nerv should have known better than to try and mess with that many weapons. That pilot doesn't know what she's up against."

"_She keeps getting up too, the stupid little bitch. She doesn't know when to quit."_

'Damn it, Asuka… Just stay down… If you keep getting up they're just going to kill you faster!' Shinji curled himself into a ball in the vent, burying his face into his hands. He couldn't take the thought of the only girl he'd ever truly loved dying, all because he couldn't be there to save her, and why couldn't he? Because he was stuck in this fucking vent and his Eva was surrounded by soldiers. If he showed himself he would be killed, and then there was no way he could help anyone… 'Please, Asuka…please just give up… I don't want to lose you…' He curled himself tighter into his ball as he glanced down and spied the eyes of Unit 01, glowing faintly with white light.

'Mother…? Mother! Please…please help me, help Asuka!' But as Shinji watched, the purple Evangelion simply stood there, large and imposing, its eyes glowing white. Not a single motion or twitch of movement taking place.

"Wh-What the hell? Were that thing's eyes glowing a second ago?"

"How the hell should I know? Maybe it just glows like that for illumination, you know, like headlights or something."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. That thing is thirty-five thousand tons of fuck you. Why would it need headlights?"

"All of you shut the hell up! I can't hear how the battle is going…"

Even now, in his moment of most earnest need, Shinji couldn't even rely on his mother to help him. He felt totally alone, abandoned, and forgotten. He felt powerless against the odds placed against him. Asuka was out there, fighting against something she'd never faced before. She was totally outmatched, and here he was, stuck in a damn hole, with nowhere to go but backwards, or simply remain here. He whimpered and a tear dripped down his cheek. 'Asuka… Asuka… What would you do? Help me… Asuka… Mother…anyone…'

"_It just took another shot! Its chest armor was completely shattered! Man… There's red stuff everywhere… It's gone down again! That shot really…hold on…wait… It's getting back up! That crazy bitch got back up again!"_

Shinji's eyes snapped open. She kept getting back up. No matter what happened she picked herself back up and kept trying. It was killing her, tearing her apart, but she refused to stop trying. He glanced down again to the eyes of the purple Evangelion, into the eyes of his mother. He finally understood. She would not always be there for him, and neither would Asuka. If he was going to get anywhere in this world, he had to do it himself, no matter how hard it seemed. He pushed himself up, his hands balling into fists as she shook, quivering with fear. This was absolutely crazy, and it was even suicidal. He was heading for his own death. He knew it. But if Asuka could do it, so could he. All this time he'd doubted his own strength and cast himself as a weakling, only managing to overcome the odds in times where others were in trouble. But this time, he needed more, much more. Rather than believe in Asuka, or believe in his mother, he had to believe in himself.

"I believe…"

"Did you guys hear something?"

"I believe…!" Shinji brought his foot down against the vent, the metal bending outward as a booming jolt shook it.

"It's coming from the vent!"

"I believe…IN ME!" The vent gave way and Shinji dropped, heart racing, blood pumping, as he struck the metal of the walkway. His whole body shook and quaked with fear and adrenaline. He was scared. He was so scared he couldn't stand it, but he'd rather die trying than live a life without doing so, just like Asuka…HIS Asuka. He wasn't going to let them take her from him. Not now, not ever.

"What the hell? It's the pilot! Don't you dare move, kid!"

The soldiers leveled their guns at him, but Shinji wouldn't stop. He took a step forward, breathing hard and fast, shivering in terror and uncertainty, before he took another and another. He fought back his urge to cower and run away. All he'd done in his life when things got truly hard was run. He'd hidden from the pain, and all it ever did was catch up to him. But this time, he would face it head on, and not back down. The alternative was death anyway, or the death of the woman he loved, and he would not let that happen.

"I'm warning you kid, stay where you are!" But Shinji's eyes were dark and serious as they glared ahead, and he shouted in the biggest, booming voice he'd ever produced.

"Get the hell…OUT OF MY WAY!"

Shinji charged, running as fast as he could. He swore he'd never run so fast in his life. His feet tore across the catwalk as the soldier ahead of him leveled his gun and tried to fire, muzzle flashes burning from the rifle he held as even more sounded from the others, just as a jolt shook the entire Eva cage. Shinji didn't pay it any mind as the soldier's shots went wild and he tripped backward, just as Shinji's right fist slammed into the man's jaw, completely toppling him as he kept moving, stepping on the man's chest and launching himself towards the Entry Plug. His jump was just enough to make it, and he caught himself, taking a moment to glance back, only to see a huge purple and black arm behind him, blocking the shots fired from the opposing soldiers. His mother had given him a helping hand after all.

"Thank you, Mother…"

The hatch of the plug hissed shut and the white cylinder spun into place as the Eva sprung to life. Shinji gripped the control yokes and squeezed down tight, taking a deep breath as the screen flashed and showed the inside of the cage. He could feel the power of the Eva pulsing through his body, or was it his own strength? He didn't have time to muse on it as he glanced towards the ceiling. By the time he got to launch, it might be too late for Asuka. He wasn't going to let that happen. The ceiling was always above him, holding him back, caging him with his own thoughts and doubts. This time, however, he wouldn't let that ceiling stop him.

"Now, let's go save Asuka…and give it everything we've got…"

XxXxXxX


	17. Chapter 17: Death and Rebirth Part 4

Disclaimer:

I do not own any characters in this fic except for Ryugi Kazamaru and his Eva, Unit-0X (If I did own Evangelion, Shinji would have gotten Rei, but he had to choose Asuka… At least as far as the original series! Much love for Rebuild 2.0!). Evangelion and all related articles are property of GAINAX.

'This stands for a thought'

"This for said dialog"

-This for written or typed text-

\ \ This equals a flashback / /

Italics are for radio dialogue or other such disembodied voices

(And this for sound effects, author's comments, or physical noises or actions)

.

.

Well, that took WAY longer than expected… I'm thinking I'm going to wind up creating original chapter titles once more after this one. Technically we've moved past the Death and Rebirth phase and into "End of Evangelion" a while ago. As much as I'd like to use the chapter titles from the movie for more respect to the IP, this story is just too different by now. As for the two six-pointed stars thing, supposedly its some sort of diagram representing a bunch of different seats in heaven or something, and the center area is supposed to represent god or infinite power of some sort. I didn't read too much into it because it didn't make much sense to me. Regardless, I needed a different symbol than the Tree of Sephiroth since I had twelve Evas instead of nine + Unit 01. Using the symbol because it's cool and seems to fit with what I was going for really DOES stay in spirit with the original show, so that much makes me rather pleased.

I don't know how large the following chapters will be as I intend for them to be for looking into the minds and uncertainties of the characters as they go through instrumentality. I may make them separate chapters, and if I do, they'll likely be shorter than what you're used to, or I may simply put them all together. Regardless, I certainly hope you like this chapter. I tell you, getting into Instrumentality was really hard, and I struggled with Shinji's reactions to it and the movie scenes, some of which you may recognize, and others you may not, and then again at least one you won't since I made it up on the spot, but hey. I guess this sort of block happens when I had to follow End of Evangelion for the most part to help get things set up to where I could continue on under my own power.

In addition, thank you to everyone that's read this far. I can't show my thanks very well with words, it's that great. My story isn't the best or brightest of the bunch, and according to one very significant review, it suffers from perhaps the biggest "Mary Sue" type character he/she has ever seen. The fact that you guys can accept it as a good story despite the introduction and events of a new character being pushed into the mix really means a lot to me. You all continue to drive me to finish. And so, without any more babbling, here's chapter seventeen of Destiny's Power: Strength of the Heart – Death and Rebirth (Part 4). Read and Review, and as always, enjoy.

Pilot Ikari-Kun

.

.

.

Chapter 17: Death and Rebirth (Part 4)

The air blurred around Asuka as the MP Evas harmonized their AT Fields, and the AT Field-fueled flames around her Eva guttered and went out as the strength of the field diminished considerably, the red shimmering hair fading away along with it. She could feel the harmonizing fields eating away at her own, leaving her open and vulnerable to their attacks. Her Eva's arm was lacerated and broken, basically unusable for attack or defense, and it hung limply. The chest armor was cracked, exposing the red core of the unit, shimmering with energy from the S2 Organ within it. Her shield was gone and she was wounded. Her strength was nearing its limit. She watched as the bladed weapons in the hands of the twelve units, still completely undamaged, bubbled and warped into the shape of their true form, the Lance of Loginus. She was completely surrounded, weakened, and her AT Field was barely functioning at all.

"Damn it to hell…" Asuka panted in a combination of irritation and exhaustion. After all that fighting she had to have killed all of them at least once over, but each time before she could damage a core, another would force her to fight and subdue it while the other healed. It was a battle that no human could win. The Eva Series raised their weapons and Asuka braced herself, pulsing her AT Field to maximum strength, at least as powerful as she could make it given the circumstances. "If I'm going to die…I'll go down fighting…"

However, as she finished speaking, a rumbling at her feet caught her attention. The ground below was shuddering with the force of something completely unseen. A light at the corner of her eye caught her attention, and she noticed it also caught the attention of the Eva Series as well. The light was a purplish pink, and was coming from the upper levels of Nerv Headquarters, until a massive flare of brightness caused her to shield her eyes, waves of explosive force buffeting her Eva and the harpies all around her as the single most deafening cry she'd ever heard ripped through the tumultuous air, and the massive cross-shaped blast of light that tore away the top of Nerv Headquarters.

"ASUKAAA!"

"Shinji…!"

The awakened form of Evangelion Unit 01 literally exploded through the top of Headquarters and rose into the sky, eyes glowing white, a whirling storm of dust, energy, and debris swirling around its form as it climbed higher, two huge yellow wings erupting from its back. Even as it rose, a halo of angry orange light appeared above its head and flared with power as the eyes glinted, and a thunderous blast of light enveloped the MP Eva nearest Unit 01, reducing the Eva to a bloodied red stain of blackened white armor even as its AT Field resonated with the might of the others. It had torn right through it.

The fallen Eva burned with red energy and rose in tandem with the others, leveling their lances and hurling them towards the awakened Unit 01. The orange shimmering field shot into place to defend, but before the lances could penetrate, Unit 01 let out a thunderous roar, and the field pulsed with light, sending the twelve lances back towards their owners, who caught them in various places along their bodies, blood staining their tips and flowing from their wounds.

Unit 01 floated to the ground, boots landing next to the battered and damaged Unit 02. Asuka could only look on in awe and amazement, before she felt tears beginning to drip down her face.

"You…you idiot." Her sniffling continued as Shinji watched her through the Eva's screens. She had taken such a beating, blood dripped gently from her mouth, and her arm looked like it was seriously hurt, her plugsuit showing significant stress. Shinji's eyes softened and he spoke with a worried tone.

"Asuka? Are you okay?" The girl continued to whimper for a time before she looked up at him through the screen. Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue he'd ever seen, adrift in a sea of golden red. This was the face he was willing to die for.

"…You came for me."

"Of course I did! I couldn't just let you die… I love you…" Asuka's smile at that moment was something he would always remember. Until the end of time or the end of the world, whichever came first, he'd remember that gentle loving smile.

"_As much as I'm happy for you two, the Eva Series is getting back up from that, and I don't think they're going to stand around while the two of you share a moment!"_

"Lieutenant Hyuga?"

"Captain_ Hyuga. I've been made Tactical Operations Chief while Misato is recovering. Now get moving!"_

Both of the two pilots turned and looked around. The Eva Series were pulling themselves up, red energy healing their wounds as they pulled the lances from their bodies.

"These guys don't quit, do they?"

"No, they don't, trust me. I've killed that one over there at least three times." Asuka motioned towards one MP Eva Unit in particular that had several stakes sticking out of its head. "Reminds me of another spiky-headed guy… No matter how many times you'd kill him, he kept coming back stronger than ever."

"I'm sure he'd be happy to hear you say that…"

"Yeah…" As much as Asuka was uneasy admitting it, she missed Ryugi's calm and level head under pressure. He'd always given her something to try and beat and surpass, forcing her to better herself for real, not for empty praise. Perhaps he'd done that for all of them, showing them another side to themselves that they could embrace, like a mirror to other possibilities. As the Eva series floated into the sky, AT Fields harmonizing once more, and she felt the drain on hers and Shinji's AT Fields, she knew things were going to get rougher before they got any better.

XxXxXxX

The door to the cryostasis facility swished open and Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki stepped inside, immediately feeling the cold air within the room. As he entered, a woman wearing a pink jacket looked up to him with a smile.

"Sub-Commander, I've finished the resuscitation sequence and have started the replacement of the core unit." Maya Ibuki then sat back down at the console as the white form of Unit 0X hung suspended over the massive cryogenic pit, machinery and mechanical arms hovering around its chest as the red core unit stayed off to the front, waiting to be put back into place.

"Good work, Lieutenant." He sighed. "I have absolutely no idea if this will work as I hope it will, but if my theories are correct, the plans you and I discussed earlier should give us more of a fighting chance. Everything depends on luck and timing." If his background in Metaphysical Biology was worth anything, anything at all, then this plan and Maya's computer experience would likely pay off. She was no Ritsuko Akagi, but the young tech showed a vast understanding of the capabilities behind the Magi system and the technological side of things.

"Understood, Sir. I have faith in you." She smiled and started typing again. "I'm beginning the core replacement sequence now." A large mechanical thrumming began to sound as the large form of the White Eva was slowly spun around so its chest was aiming towards the ceiling. And after a few more commands, another arm, looking almost like a claw machine, moved over the chest and lowered the red core unit towards the chest. The arm spun the core into place as the tissue around the red jewel-like sphere suddenly bubbled and wrapped around the delicate orb, locking it into place, another machine quickly swinging in to replace the Eva's chest armor. "Resuscitation of Unit 0X is complete, Sir."

"Good work, Ibuki. However, that, and squelching the alerts and alarms was the easy part. Now, let's see if we can get the rest of this to work…"

"Yes, Sir." Maya grinned and pulled out her laptop, plugging it into the system.

XxXxXxX

Back at the control room, Maya's station suddenly lit up and text scrolled across the screen. Aoba and Hyuga were too involved with their duties to notice all of Maya's command functions being routed to the cryostasis lab, as well as control over several other well-encrypted systems thanks to Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki's access codes and command authorization. Normally these requests would trigger some sort of an alert, however, Maya's knowledge of the systems involved allowed her to easily bypass them. Most of these tricks were her own, but some she had learned from Inspector Ryoji Kaji while working with him. Just as quickly as her station had lit up, it fell silent again, and the deed was done, no one the wiser.

XxXxXxX

"Transfer of all Eva lifts and service pathways has been routed to the Cryostasis Chamber, Sir, along with all other necessary systems. The Control Room doesn't suspect a thing." She smiled. "We've got our own little command and control station set up right here, and it's awaiting your orders, Sir."

"Fine job, Ibuki. Now, move Unit 0X to Eva Cage number three. Its outside corridors are completely surrounded by bakelite, and there's no threat of it being attacked. The JSSDF and the Committee think Unit 0X is still quarantined. Once that's complete, we can begin Stage Three."

"Right away, Sir." A few keystrokes later and the massive form of Unit 0X was backed through a large set of doors near the back of the cryostasis bay and loaded onto an enormous internal rail system. After being locked securely in place, the Eva was soon on its way to its destination.

XxXxXxX

Rumbling and shaking from above signaled something had happened. The pistol that had been used to kill Doctor Akagi was placed safely back into the Commander's pocket as he sighed and glanced towards the ceiling. "It seems that Unit 01 has activated…" He turned to face Rei who was still wearing her white dress. "Time is running short, Rei. It's time to begin." He reached for the glove on his right hand and pulled it off, revealing the Adam embryo grafted to his palm. "Remove your clothing."

"I…will not." Rei looked away and hesitated. While she had been seen many times by the Commander in the past, her skin crawled and her stomach turned with the thought of him staring at her now, especially after she had given all of herself to Kazamaru.

"You will do as I say, Rei, or I will destroy him. A puppet has no need for modesty. All this would have been easier had you avoided becoming close to anyone as was intended." The Commander's eyes bore into her, intense and unwavering. "I will not ask again, Rei."

Rei flinched. She furrowed her brow slightly and reached for the shoulder straps of the dress, lifting them up and to the sides, allowing the garment to fall from her. She counted herself lucky that she still wore her undergarments. The Commander seemed pleased enough and moved his hand forward, placing it on her abdomen. Rei bristled at his touch, as if it violated the very sanctity of her soul, and in truth, it did.

"Lower your AT Field, and remove the boundary of the body and soul."

Unwillingly, Rei did as she was told, feeling her body suddenly feel soft and somewhat insubstantial. It was not a pleasant feeling in the slightest. The Commander's hand pressed harder against her chest until she felt it begin to sink into her being. Her eyes snapped closed and she winced. It wasn't so much painful as incredibly disconcerting and violating. She felt contaminated by his presence, and it was entirely unwelcome, but there was nothing she could do. Only this would protect him, protect the boy she loved. She whimpered as the Commander moved his hand lower, coming to rest at her lower abdomen, making her insides crawl as if they were trying to pull away from him, from the invading presence she felt. It disgusted her, feeling another inside her person this way. When Kazamaru had bonded with her, it was warm, soft, pleasurable, but this was the farthest thing from it. A tear ran down her face as she looked to the ground.

'I am…tainted… Please forgive me, Kazamaru…'

XxXxXxX

Blood sprayed from the arms of Unit 01 as the godlike Evangelion roared out in protest. Its AT Field was at maximum, along with Unit 02, and together the two Evangelions stood in the center of the Geofront, crackling energy above them as their AT Fields clashed with the harmonized energy from all twelve of the Mass Produced Eva Series. The combined might of all twelve AT Fields was bearing down on the both of them, and only by sheer fortitude of will were the two opposing forces holding it off. LCL boiled across both their forms as their determination itself was under assault, along with their bodies from the pressure. The pressure from the two energy fields grinding against one another produced heated sparks and arcs of crackling orange energy that shot along the ground of the Geofront, ripping up terrain all around them.

"I can't…hold it for much longer-ngh! Asuka! Get out of here!"

"Not a chance! I'm not going to leave you behind to die!"

"If you don't leave then we'll both die!"

Asuka looked up at the massive force pressing down towards them. Shinji was right. If one of them didn't leave, then both of them would be crushed. It was looking pretty hopeless. She closed her eyes, the blackness of her eyelids giving her little respite from the pressure she felt against her arms and the heat from the friction. If both of them died, there'd be no one left to combat the Eva Series, and the end of the world would come to pass, but as long as one of them survived, they could keep fighting. A tear rolled down her cheek as she felt the soft caress of her mother against her. She knew what she was going to have to do.

XxXxXxX

"Captain, the sync ratio for Unit 02 is skyrocketing out of control! The Plug depth is surpassing critical limits! It's passing into negative values! We can't stop it!" One of the techs Makoto had brought up from the lower levels to assist in running things cried out as his station flared and alerts flew across the screen.

"Asuka! Stop what you're doing! If you don't stop right this instant-!" Makoto screamed into the communications channel as alarms and alerts continued to surge across the screen.

"_I know…"_

XxXxXxX

"Invert Mode. Secret code: 'Future'." The code, Future, was one of two given to all Eva pilots in secret. One abandoned all the humanity of the unit in order to become combat specialized, but the other removed the bestial attributes and focused completely on the soul and power of the pilot, unbinding any restraints left to meet the mission of the pilot at serious physical risk. As soon as Asuka spoke the command, the entire entry plug went black before pulsing back to life, the walls shining with blue and white light. Instantly, Asuka felt herself wracked with a surge of intense pain, but it soon vanished and dissolved into warmth, the green section across the chest of her plugsuit lighting up and shimmering, her blue eyes beginning to glow as the power of the Eva overtook her. The sections of armor began to blast away from Unit 02, revealing glowing white light underneath as the red translucent hair returned.

"Asuka! What are…?"

"Shinji… I'm sorry…" As Shinji turned to look, the rest of the Eva's restraints blasted away from its body, revealing a glowing white feminine form with a halo of light over its head and the red glowing hair from before returning more lustrous than ever. As the eyes opened, blue irises gazed at the form of Unit 01 as whatever Unit 02 had become suddenly shot a blast of AT Field, sending the purple Evangelion aside as it took on the full power of its transformation and held back the crushing power of the AT Field, wings sprouting forth from the back.

"I'm sorry I'm so stubborn… I love you, Shinji. Never forget that."

As Shinji looked on from Unit 01's landing area against the Geofront wall, the white form surged with light and a massive AT Field ballooned into existence against the combined force threatening to crush everything as the white feminine figure was pressed deeper into the ground. Energy surged and crackled along as Asuka cried out, letting everything go within her as a huge eruption of light tore from her AT Field, shattering the might produced by all twelve MP Units as the full power of Unit 02's S2 Organ was released. As the blinding light faded and the glow ceased from Unit 02, the naked body of the Evangelion fell to the ground. Then, as the spears rained down upon the deactivating Evangelion, the last thing Shinji heard was soft and barely audible over the cries of the unit itself.

"Thank you…Shinji…" And then they were upon her.

XxXxXxX

Shinji's pained cry brought tears to the eye of any Nerv tech with a previously dry one. She, in her final act of desperation, had saved the young man who had fought so hard to protect her, or, Makoto wondered, had it simply been her love for him? Regardless, the sight tore at him as he saw the pilot's life signs die away to nothing and the Evangelion completely deactivate, the power from the S2 Organ completely drained. Hyuga thanked the stars that the Eva had powered down as the spears tore into the unit, at least protecting the girl inside from a painful and gruesome death.

"Unit 02 is completely silent, Captain…"

"I know…" Makoto sighed and looked to Shinji, the boy holding himself in a fetal position within his entry plug, tears streaming down his pained face. "Shinji… I can't imagine what you're going through right now, but Asuka gave her life to protect you, to protect all of us. I know nothing I can say right now could possibly make you feel any better, but right now, if you don't get up and fight, those Evas will move to attack you, and everything she sacrificed for your sake will be a waste. So, please, for her sake, for all our sakes…for your sake, Shinji, please get up, please fight."

There was a long pause as the young man seemed to stare ahead, tears still dripping down his face as his eyes gazed blankly into the wall of the cockpit. With some hesitating effort, he uncurled himself and gripped the control yokes of the Evangelion, hanging his head as he closed his eyes, his voice shaky and quiet.

"_Asuka… She… She never gave up, never. She was always fighting, kicking and screaming to try and prove her own strength to others… But, she never had to prove her strength to me… We shared everything with one another…our true selves, our love, our souls. And…I'll never find another person like her, someone I can love with everything I am. So, even if it hurts, even if I cry afterward…even if I die… I'll fight for her."_ A sob from the young man choked him up as he tried to continue, but after he swallowed, he spoke again, opening his eyes to stare ahead with grim determination. _"Asuka never stopped fighting, never ran away, and never backed down…and neither will I."_

Makoto wiped a tear from his eye as he smiled. "Thank you, Shinji… I know she'd be proud of you."

XxXxXxX

Breath turned to fog as Fuyutsuki made his way back into the cryogenics section, this time wearing a thick jacket to keep out the cold. As he entered Maya turned to him and spoke. "Sir, Unit 0X has arrived in Eva Cage three. Should I begin the process?" The Professor nodded.

"Begin contact with the Dummy System. It may not be a perfect connection as it was never designed to be operated exactly like this, but with the bypasses in place, and the mental connection with the pilot, the Eva should be able to activate." Fuyutsuki sighed. "At least, that's as long as he's willing to help us..."

"He already decided to let us live once. I'm sure he won't go back on that choice." Maya typed a few more lines of commands into her laptop and camera feed from Eva Cage three snapped into focus. The mighty form of the White Eva sat unmoving in the restraining bolts, eyes dim and inactive. "I'm beginning the contact sequence, if all goes well, I'll attempt the startup sequence." The eyes of the White Eva flickered on, glowing white for a moment before they faded, pulsing to red as the Dummy System made contact. "Contact between Unit 0X and the Dummy System has been initiated. It's accepting the connection. Even without the full set of connective signals it's still working."

"Likely due to the will of the soul within the Eva to make it work." Fuyutsuki mused for a moment before he continued. "Begin the activation procedure." The facility rumbled and shook, Fuyutsuki stumbling before catching himself on a nearby console. "We're running out of time… Make it fast, Lieutenant." As the Sub-Commander watched the small screen, the White Eva's eyes pulsed a brighter red, and with a terrific show of force, it tore itself away from the barely released restraints. As it stepped forward, the massive white form spun, the shoulder pylons snapping back as a thunderous blast of blue light erupted into the far wall, the camera being destroyed, and the entire base shaking.

"Lieutenant?"

"It wasn't me, Sir! I just released the clamps, I hadn't even started the sequence yet."

"Give me a damage report. What's going on?"

"The blast from the Positron Canons tore straight through the wall of the Eva Cage. It's blasted straight through to the central shaft to Terminal Dogma."

"I see… Open the shaft, all levels. Give him a clear path."

"But, Sir—" Maya began to speak, but Fuyutsuki held up his hand to stop her and shook his head with a sigh.

"We've decided to place our trust in him, Lieutenant. All we can do is hope he doesn't betray it. Open the shaft." Maya hesitated for a moment before she nodded, typing a few lines of code into the computer to silence the alarms and alerts that would usually bring the intrusion to Nerv's Control Room.

"All sections open. He has a clear route to Terminal Dogma." Maya sighed and glanced down towards her hands. "I hope we've done the right thing…"

XxXxXxX

Blackness and stars swirled around above a tiny island of sand with a single tree, its trunk and branches as pure white as possible, the leaves blood red. Upon the sandy island sat a woman with flowing silver and blue hair, and soft red eyes, staring down at the form of a young man, his green eyes simply staring off into the expansive sea of red that surrounded the island to the horizon and beyond. The woman caressed his head as it lay in her lap, lovingly, just as a mother should. It was a strangely tranquil sight, he had to admit, but it was not at all the sight he would have expected to feel, or to see.

"So, this is where you've been hiding, Kazamaru-kun." Kaworu Nagisa, Tabris, the Angel of Free Will, slowly floated down to the red sea, a single ripple forming as he stood upon it, hands in his pockets. His red eyes scanned over the pair as he studied them, his ever-present smile across his face. The woman looked up and spoke to him.

"Tabris…"

"Hello, Lillian. I had wondered if or when you would show yourself." Kaworu turned his gaze to Ryugi's prone form and his glazed eyes. The steady rise and fall of his chest marked that he was still alive. Then again he wasn't really alive in this place after all. But, reflections of life played a part here too, he knew, and it was a good a sign as any that he had not completely given up. "I would have expected you to act differently, Kazamaru-kun. One in your unique position does not do well to stand by and do nothing. Then again, choosing not to act is also a choice I suppose. It is the same one I made so many months ago. Ultimately, it is what brought me here." If Ryugi heard what Kaworu was saying he didn't make any motion or take any action to show it.

"It would seem, Kazamaru-kun, that without your actions, I have been called upon to act in your stead. While my destiny is also choice, it does not compare to you." There was still no reaction from Ryugi as Kaworu spoke, and the silver haired boy raised an eyebrow. He sighed and then smiled. Humans were indeed strange creatures. "I know you can feel it as I can, Kazamaru-kun. But Ikari-kun has lost someone very dear to him, and at this very moment, he is fighting to try and stop that which is unstoppable."

Ryugi's green eyes twitched and his gaze seemed to sink deeper on the horizon. Kaworu's smile widened. "As we speak here, now, my physical body is descending to Terminal Dogma to attempt to make Ikari-kun happy. Being the soul within the body allows me to control it from this place with ease." Kaworu continued to watch as Ryugi's eyes moved again, as if trying to find something else to occupy his vision, or perhaps his thoughts. Kaworu sighed. "She is not happy, you know, Kazamaru." Ryugi's body curled up more and his eyes closed halfway, the strongest reaction Kaworu had yet seen.

"She's combined with my original body and will soon attempt to bring that man's wife back to him, all so that he might not kill you. However, you knew this already. You can feel it, can't you…and it is tearing you up inside, just as I felt when I knew that going through with my original plan would cause Ikari-kun to die, for all those he cared about to die. I could not bring myself to hurt him, or them." Kaworu stepped across the water and walked closer to the young man and his mother, coming to rest a few feet away from him. "But, I had the power to make my choice, and I did."

"It's different…" His voice was so soft it was almost completely a whisper.

"Is it really so different, Kazamaru-kun? You've already changed so much. So, does acting once more really make such a difference?"

"I…I can't be that selfish." Kaworu's eyes softened and he smiled.

"It is impossible for Destiny to be selfish, Kazamaru-kun. Destiny shapes the lives of everything in this world. It brings one young man up from a sad shell of a human being, trapped by his insecurities and the fragility of his own heart, and transforms him into the person valiantly fighting against impossible odds for the sake of the one he loves. Destiny shows one young woman that everything she ever wanted could be found in the one she never believed could be anything, and Destiny shows a lonely creature, meant for a single purpose, that no life, no matter how seemingly insignificant or worthless, is a life worth throwing away. Destiny taught her to live, and to love. The only thing Destiny cannot do, Kazamaru-kun, is act on its own behalf. So, you see, it is impossible for you to be selfish."

"Who is to say that the world I create would be any better than the one being created right now?" His green eyes slowly rose up to meet Kaworu's red ones, but he couldn't continue to look at them. They reminded him too much of Rei's. A tear dripped from his eyes as they once again fell to the red sea beyond the shore of the island. "I'm not needed. This world, this place, everything… I could have never existed and life would have kept going on. I'm just another face, a John Smith, a Mary Sue, in a much larger picture that never needed me. Destiny…is just a term in a dictionary; it doesn't exist except as a concept within someone's mind to give meaning to things that are seemingly preordained or decided from the start..." Ryugi curled up more and closed his eyes as his mother's hand came to rest on his shoulder. "Mankind makes its own destiny…and that's not me. I'm just me… I'm an illusion, Ryugi Kazamaru, the Angel of Destiny, the John Smith, the Mary Sue…"

Kaworu sighed and stood, his smile still on his face, but strongly diminished. "I cannot say I completely understand, Kazamaru-kun, but you are Destiny. If you choose to believe that your actions in no way could lead to a better world than the one being created outside, that is your choice. This part of me will stay with you, but the part of me within the Eva must act for my own choices." The silver haired boy looked up at the blackness and stars above as he sighed, his smile returning to its regular intensity and warmth. "I will make Ikari-kun happy."

XxXxXxX

The chamber around Rei and Gendo Ikari shuddered once as something from the surface sent shockwaves through the surrounding area. 'Ikari…' Rei's eyes widened for a moment as she felt something as if whispered on the wind. She could not explain how or why, but she had felt Shinji for just an instant, crying out in intense pain and anguish. Her hands gripped themselves into fists. She was not the only one in pain, but as long as the Commander held her strings, she could not act. A second jolt, this one closer, shook the chamber and the faint sound of tearing metal sounded from the far end of the chamber, near the exit of the central shaft.

"Time continues to run short, Rei… Clear your mind of thoughts of others, and focus simply on her. Take me to the place where Yui—"

A crash at the end of the chamber echoed through the vastness and darkness, the catwalk shaking as pink energy blades flashed into view through the wall and the door sealing off Lilith's chamber was breached with terrible force, the form of Unit 0X bursting through it, eyes burning with red light. The eyes of both Gendo Ikari and Rei Ayanami looked on as the huge White Eva sloshed through the orange sea of LCL to stand, hulking, over the both of them as the Commander's mouth raised into a subtle grin. The irony of the situation was not lost on him. He knew what the red eyes meant. He reached into his pocket and pulled free the small data pad containing Ryugi's lifeline.

"I assume you know enough about the situation to understand what this is in my hand, Fifth Child…or should I call you the Angel of Free Will?" The Eva above the both of them growled as its arm moved across its chest armor and gripped the side plate, pulling it aside, red blood dripping into the orange of the LCL as the Eva's core was exposed. The red core pulsed with light before the torn flesh around the sphere bubbled and a small piece of it fell to the ground, churning and distorting until the shape of a familiar boy emerged, silver hair and school uniform all.

"What you call me doesn't matter. I am still here to perform my duty." He placed his hands into his pockets and smiled, his red eyes glancing at Rei who looked away, feeling exposed. "Hello again, Sister. Considering your position, you look well. I am certain Kazamaru-kun would very much enjoy learning of that."

"Enough of this. I haven't time to waste with your foolish errand."

Kaworu smiled. "But who's errand is truly foolish, Lilin? I seek only the happiness of one young man. In fact, I believe you know him very well." He paused for a moment, tilting his head to the side. "Or, perhaps it is that you truly wish you knew him better?" The Commander's brow furrowed and Kaworu simply continued to smile, hands in his pockets. "I know quite a bit about you, Commander Gendo Ikari. Seele made sure of that."

"The Old Men are nothing but misguided fools. Destruction and death create nothing. Mankind cannot—" Kaworu interrupted, causing the Commander to look on angrily.

"I certainly agree. The Lilin culture is one that deserves to live and to prosper, however, your own errand is not without its faults." Kaworu took a step forward as the Commander held up the pad again, causing the young man to sigh and stay where he was. "Your son returned from the Eva with little to no effort, as did Kazamaru-kun, though his experience was indeed different."

"I fail to see the relevance of your continued extrapolation. All you are doing is continuing to stall my plans. I have not worked for these last long years to arrive at this moment simply to be talked to by the likes of you." Gendo's eyes locked onto Kaworu's and he spoke again, holding the pad in his left hand so as to show it very clearly to the silver haired Angel. "With a single press of a button, I can end the life of that boy, severing your connection to him, as well as—"

"As well as terminating the only string you have left controlling the poor creature you are currently violating. Without that young man, you have nothing to prevent her from simply doing as she wishes, and without my sister, you lose her once again." The Commander's eyes opened slightly and Rei's red eyes looked towards Kaworu. The boy simply continued to smile and took another step towards Gendo. "Did you ever wonder why she remained in the Eva, Lilin? She could have easily left had she wished to do so, just as Ikari-kun did, and just as Kazamaru-kun did. Even as easily as I stand before you now."

As Rei looked on, she saw the stone cold face of the Commander of Nerv crack. His eyes looked far away and confused, darting side to side as he tried to make sense of the situation, the pad in his hand seemingly forgotten. In an instant, the massive form of Unit 0X, which had stood as still as a stature shot forward with blinding speed, gripping the Commander in its huge white hand, the pad clattering to the floor, his right hand missing and trailing blood as Rei simply watched in awe. The form of Kaworu Nagisa floated into the air and stood on the wrist of the White Eva as he kneeled down, still smiling as he spoke quietly and softly, his voice silky smooth as always.

"Gendo Ikari… The truth is…"

Rei simply looked up, unable to hear what was said, but as the form of Kaworu stood after a moment, the Commander appeared to stare blankly ahead, a look of pure shock and anguish crossing his face. His gaze was hollow, the look of a man utterly destroyed, before he sighed and simply hung his head, eyes closed. Rei glanced to Kaworu as the young man touched the ground in front of her like a feather falling to earth, and took a final step towards her, gently placing his arm on her shoulder. This time she did not flinch, and instead her eyes searched his, looking for answers to a thousand questions, each having a single unifying thread.

"…Why?" Kaworu simply smiled and leaned closer to Rei.

"He's safe now, Sister. I've given you the freedom to choose, as you have always wanted. The ability to live your own life as you wish is in front of you. However, I must give you one last gift…" Kaworu leaned in and kissed Rei on the lips before she could protest, and as he did, she felt warmth flowing into her body from her lips. When she pulled away, blushing and confused, Kaworu simply smiled. "That is all I can give you for the future. No harm shall come to the one you love. Now—" Kaworu fell to his knees as he suddenly appeared very weak. "Go to him… As my final wish…please, give Ikari-kun a world where he can be happy…" As Rei looked on, Kaworu Nagisa fell to his side, still smiling, his AT Field destabilizing and his body reverting to LCL. The mighty imposing form of Unit 0X slumped, the Commander still in its hand as it crashed into the catwalk, smashing the pad with its bulk, the red light fading from its eyes as it went inactive. The warmth Rei felt, she realized, had been his soul.

Rei glanced towards the Commander in the hand of Unit 0X. He was still alive in the most physical of senses, but by the look in his eyes, it seemed that mentally and emotionally, he was a dead shell. She looked up towards Lilith as she hung on the massive cross and contemplated her situation. No harm would come to Kazamaru no matter what she did, according to Kaworu's last words, and his last wish had been to make Shinji happy. She was free. Like the birds she had envied her entire life, she was finally free to make her own choices and live her life as she wanted, no longer caged by the will of the Commander and his plans. She smiled softly as she felt the warmth of Kaworu's soul slip down to the tiny body of Adam within her.

"Thank you…Brother."

Rei sighed and began to float into the air, moving towards the huge stoic and unmoving form of the Second Angel. As she stared towards the chest, the only thing crossing her mind were the consequences of what she was about to do, but she knew that no matter what happened, Kazamaru would be safe, and as long as he was all right, she could act. Rei closed her eyes and whispered.

"I am coming home…"

_Welcome home._

The chest of Lilith pressed outwards and Rei felt herself being surrounded, but it was not a terrifying feeling, it was a feeling of warmth, like the embrace of a mother hugging her child. Her body felt as if it was melting, dispersing into the surrounding space. Her form and shape ceased to be as she completely merged with Lilith. The world around her was black and she felt pressure on her hands. It was unpleasant, painful, and she pulled herself away from the pain as she felt the flesh of her hands stretch and pull free of the pain as her body lurched forward. She felt heavy, awkward, as suddenly she was aware of light and she saw a mask pulling away from her face. It was at that moment that Rei realized she was more than herself, she WAS Lilith, and Adam as well. As she realized what she was, she felt her body beginning to change shape to match her realization. She pulled in a breath of air, slow and raspy as she began to rise, feeling herself growing larger. Make Ikari-kun happy, he had said, no, asked. She opened her eyes and looked upwards. She would go to him, then…

XxXxXxX

"Sir, I'm detecting a massive energy signature coming from Terminal Dogma! It's huge, Pattern Blue…an Angel?" Maya rechecked her numbers. "No, wait…it's a woman…it's human!"

"Lilith has risen… The future of Mankind rests in her hands…" Fuyutsuki watched as the massive form of a woman began to rise out of the floor of the cryogenic stasis lab, passing through it as if it wasn't solid at all. Then his face calmed as he spied the form of Rei. She had realized what she was, and as such, the form had changed to fit her own appearance. Arms stretched farther up, passing through the both of them. Fuyutsuki closed his eyes, as Maya was about to scream in horror, until she felt the warmth emanating from the being as it passed right through her body, like a gentle caress.

"It…She's warm…"

"The warmth of Ayanami's heart is within that body as well. She's realized her own humanity." The head glanced towards the two of them and red eyes met theirs. Fuyutsuki and Maya both swore they saw the smallest hint of a smile on her lips. "She's asking us to trust her, Lieutenant…"

XxXxXxX

"Captain! I'm reading a massive energy spike from Terminal Dogma! It's passed into Central Dogma and heading towards the surface! It's Pattern Blue!"

Aoba turned as an equally shocked Hyuga looked at one of the junior techs manning the bridge stations. The longhaired tech glanced at Hyuga before speaking.

"Is it an Angel?"

"No, Sir! I don't understand. It's reading as female. It's reading as a hum—Wh-what the hell is that!"

All eyes in the Control Room turned to the central space as the form of Rei rose through the floor on her way to the surface.

"Is that…?" Aoba looked on as he recognized the massive form.

"Ayanami…?" Hyuga finished his statement for him as the form of the girl rose through the ceiling and began making its way towards the Geofront proper.

XxXxXxX

Shinji didn't understand. After everything he'd done, his Eva had suddenly locked up, powering down despite his best efforts to reactivate it. He stood over the corpse of Unit 02, over the remains of Asuka, desperately fighting off the twelve MP Eva Units with everything he could. But now, his Evangelion simply stood there, suddenly beginning to rise into the air, leaving Asuka's fallen form behind. What was truly bizarre, however, was that the Eva Series had ceased their attacks on him, and instead had begun to harmonize their AT Fields once more, all twelve of them rising into the air along with his Evangelion.

"Mother! Mother! Don't leave Asuka! I'm not finished protecting her yet! I'm not done! Mother…! Please…!"

Shinji jerked the controls back and forth, but nothing came of it. Finally, he gave in, simply sobbing as Unit 01 rose higher and higher into the sky, until he spotted something that caused his eyes to widen in horror. Something white and huge was coming out of the ground, moving up towards him.

XxXxXxX

"Sub-Commander, I'm reading an object coming in from outside Earth's atmosphere at high speed. I don't know what it is, but I'm detecting organic matter." Maya typed more, searching for any more relevant data as the elder man stooped down to watch, "Sir… Its trajectory origin is the moon."

"The Lance has returned…" He glanced to the small screen as an outside camera showed the massive red lance fly towards the neck of Unit 01 before coming to a halt. "It would seem they intend to start it here…"

"Sir?" Maya eyes widened in realization before the Professor spoke.

"They intend to start Third Impact right here. The future of Mankind rests in the hands of Shinji Ikari, and Rei Ayanami…" Fuyutsuki opened the book that he had at his side and pulled the picture of Yui out from between the pages, glancing at the smiling woman as he sighed. "Is this what you'd wanted all along, Yui: a chance to make him happy? To give him a future where he could be happy?" He turned to look back at the tiny laptop screen as Maya continued to watch the events unfolding with morbid curiosity. "If you trust the two of them, then I will too." Then, the entire Geofront shook with the might of a titanic blast.

XxXxXxX

The Eva Series began to harmonize their AT Fields at an even stronger rate as energy began to build up, the twin sets of six-pointed stars pulsing into being as a thunderous blast of energy rained down from above, slamming into the floor of the Geofront and ripping into the ground with more power than the world's entire arsenal of N2 Mines. The entire coast of Japan was utterly annihilated as a massive wave of power tore into the crust, excavating the Geofront, the Black Egg, from its tomb. All the while, Unit 01 and the huge form of Rei continued rise higher into the sky. Shinji looked up into the enormous face of Rei, a soft smile across her lips. He wanted to run away from that huge face. It was so alien, so frightening, but that smile, it was warm and soft, and rather than pull away, he fought the urge to hide and looked ahead.

"Ayanami…?"

"_Ikari… I am a manifestation of your desire, your heart… What is it you truly wish for? Please… Allow me to bring you happiness, true happiness."_ The words were spoken, but not from Rei's mouth. Instead they seemed to float through his mind, and yet still as clearly as anything. Searing pain drove through his palms as the Eva Series impaled the hands of Unit 01, crucifying the massive purple giant as it floated in front of the even larger figure of Rei, the red lance beginning to press forward towards the core of the Purple Eva. Pain core across Shinji's chest, the worst pain he'd ever felt in his entire life.

"Pain! Stop the pain! Please! Rei! Mother! Anyone!"

"_You idiot…"_

"Asuka?" Shinji looked up as the blue eyes of Asuka stared back at him, the form of Rei bent backwards and allowing her to lean forward, extending her arms towards him to cradle the floating Unit 01 in her hands. "Asuka…you're here too…?" The pain started to die away as Shinji closed his eyes with a smile, an instant before the Lance pierced the core of Unit 01 and began to spread, surrounding the purple Evangelion completely and twisting into a large red form, the Tree of Life.

Shinji felt his body seem to fall away, his essence seeming to be everywhere around him at once as a soft voice spoke into his ear, one that brought him warmth and comfort, and one that he had only heard a very few times before. It was the voice and presence of his mother.

"_Shinji, this is your chance, your wish. What do you wish for?"_

His mother's words seemed to echo through his mind as Shinji felt the light of the place moving in on him. It felt warm, light, soft, like a mother's touch. It made him feel safe, secure, and comfortable. His mind began to wander, thoughts flashing through his consciousness along with sounds, pictures, and memories. Memories of Asuka, his friends, Rei, Ryugi, his times piloting Eva, his intimate relationship with Asuka, his sadness of having to kill Kaworu, his warmth realizing that he was still alive inside Unit 0X, joy, light, memories of his brief contacts with his mother, all of them flowed through his mind like a massive picture show played at high speed, all of them speeding by and merging into an almost unintelligible haze of images, sound, and smells. Some were pleasant, others were painful, but he realized that this was his life, his emotions, everything he had ever felt, and everything he had ever thought, uttered or kept to himself. Regrets, moments of pride, things he wished he could have done differently or done better, all of them were a part of this sensation that filled him. It pulsed faster and faster until it all blurred together into white, and suddenly, he blinked, finding himself alone.

Before him was a large screen, flashing with images of people he knew, and yet, as he watched, he realized that they weren't. Their faces and voices were the same, but nothing else was. Shinji glanced around to find that he was in a massive movie theater, alone, sitting in the middle of the seats, watching these scenes play out in front of him. He glanced back to the screen as school life flashed across his eyes. In this version of events Ryugi, Toji, and Kensuke were the school tough guys beating up on Asuka as he charged in and saved her with a dynamic entry. After they were soundly beaten and swearing revenge, the teary-eyed Asuka embraced him in a hug. The screen wavered and another scene came into play.

Four horses rode across rolling green hills, four knights in shining armor riding atop them. One was a royal purple, another blue, another red, and another white. All raced towards a fortress of a castle, an evil king with glinting glasses and a blonde sorceress at his side waiting for them to reach the keep and fight him as his minions, twenty-three foul beasts, stood in their path. The battle was fierce, but the knights overcame the beasts and charged up to the keep. As they stood before the evil king, the sorceress struck, killing the knight in blue as the white knight cried and vowed revenge, fighting back ruthlessly until he killed the sorceress, but not before the wounds he sustained took his life as well. After a prayer for their fallen comrades the red and purple knight fought valiantly, striking down the evil king and saving the people of the land from his tyrannical reign. As the red and purple knight removed their helmets, their task complete, Shinji and Asuka kissed in celebration.

A fierce storm buffeted a farmhouse next, as the Shinji in this strange sequence of events crash-landed in a super colorful world, a kind woman he recognized as his mother welcoming him to this place and thanking him for killing the evil witch. He then continued down the yellow road with his trusty pet penguin, meeting a scarecrow, Ryugi, a lion, Asuka, and a tin woman, Rei. Together they traveled along the road, facing all kinds of things until they arrived at a green pyramid, and spoke to the wizard who gave them all what they were searching for before sending Shinji back home, and as he left there were tears in the lion's eyes.

A flash of energy tore across the screen as a purple robot with a scary face in its chest, burning with green energy stood facing a foe almost as large as a galaxy. The scene flashed to a cockpit showing a young man with a redheaded woman in his lap staring down the black foe across the space. Shinji tried to make out what the young man was saying, but it was warbled and chaotic, but the fierceness in his face told of his determination to defeat whatever was standing before him. The black robotic foe laughed, summoning a massive force of energy as it slammed into the purple robot, multiple pilots all screaming in a mix of shock, pain, or rage. Then, a man spoke above the rest, tossing his glasses aside and stepping forward to take the blast himself as a blond-haired woman wept for him. With the man's sacrifice, the robot grew stronger, absorbing the energy as the young man at the helm told about a friend he had lost that had given him the strength to fight onward, before pulling in even more energy, shaping it into a huge green lance, and striking the black robotic foe with terrible force, destroying it as the young man smiled, holding the redheaded girl to him in a loving embrace.

"I think I liked that one…" Shinji chuckled and continued watching as a soft female voice next to him drew his attention.

"Is that what you wish?" Shinji jumped, turning to face Rei Ayanami's red eyes and blue hair.

"Ayanami?" Shinji blinked, looking around. There was no one else in the theater other than him and Rei, and she had certainly not been there before. "What is this place?" Rei looked to the screen, now showing a black and white drama film with a young man and a redheaded girl speaking as she was about to get onto a plane.

"It is a place of possibilities. All of what you see here are different possible worlds. Some of them may be more real than others, but all of them have the possibility to exist if you truly wish them to." Rei turned back to Shinji.

"So…all of those are possible worlds?"

"Yes. Any of them could become reality if that is what would make you happy, if that is truly what you want." Shinji sighed and pulled his legs up into the chair.

"But what about other people? How can I make that kind of a choice for them? How can I be happy if it means other people suffer because of it?"

"The walls of the heart hide the true desires and feelings of others from those around them. It is the face one puts forward, the one others will see, that hides the truth. If you wish for others to be happy as well, you must understand what they truly desire."

"But how can I do that if no one is ever honest and if they're always hiding their heart behind masks that they wear?" Shinji pulled his legs closer and hugged them to his chest. People had always hidden themselves from him, or told him things that he knew weren't true. Only Asuka had truly understood him…

"Only by removing the wall of the heart can one understand the truth behind people and their actions. The wall creates pain when others try to get close, and fears and uncertainties cause others to hide their innermost desires. So great is their fear of pain, others will simply choose to suffer rather than feel the hurt that comes with being close to another."

"Then… I want others to be happy. I want them to understand those around them, to understand that they don't need to hurt each other…" Shinji looked up to Rei as she stared at him.

"Is that truly what you want?"

Shinji nodded, and the world around him flashed and faded away.

XxXxXxX

Outside, the Black Egg and the Eva Series continued to climb higher and higher into the sky, and the Control Room buzzed with activity and alarms as the Anti-AT Field that had been generated by the Eva Series and the emerged being of Lilith continued to grow stronger and stronger.

"_Altitude is currently two-hundred and twenty thousand kilometers and climbing."_

"Captain! The Anti-AT Field from Lilith is getting stronger! It's going to materialize!"

As Hyuga and Aoba watched, the screen of the Earth below them shimmered with white light and a truly massive form of Rei lifted from it, passing through the base of operations once again before moving to cradle the Black Egg between her two massive white hands.

"The AT Field is passing critical levels! At this rate, individual beings won't be able to maintain their shape!"

As soon as the technician had finished speaking, both senior Nerv techs began to hear a strange giggling sound, like the sound of a girl, followed almost immediately by snapping or popping sounds from the levels below them, splattering soon following behind that. Hyuga looked to his side to suddenly see a tech manning her station, only to suddenly smile and reach out, splattering into LCL. He turned back to look to his monitor, but paused as he spied the shape of Rei Ayanami crouched on the console before him. He blinked, and instead of Rei, he spied none other than Misato Katsuragi, smiling softly and moving to embrace him. Frightened, confused, unsure how to respond, he could do nothing but accept her embrace before he dissolved into the orange fluid as well.

"No way, no way, no way!" Aoba watched his colleague, or what was left of him, splatter across the floor of the Control Room and stood up, backing away towards the elevator, as the giggling grew closer to him. He turned and bolted, nearly tripping over another puddle of the orange LCL before he reached the elevator, opened the door and closed them behind him, however, as he watched, an arm moved through the closed door clothed in a tan Nerv uniform. His heart pounded but calmed as he heard a faint female voice.

"Aoba…?"

"Ibuki?" A second later the woman's head poked through the closed door a wide smile on her face as Aoba slowly and hesitantly reached his hand out to her, gripping it gently before he, too, splattered across the floor of the elevator.

XxXxXxX

"I…I guess this is it, Sir…" Maya sighed as she simply watched the Anti-AT Field grow and pass the critical levels on her monitor. There was nothing that could be done now, except hope that everything they'd worked for could come to fruition. Perhaps the future she'd wanted may not come, but maybe she could find some solace knowing that if she trusted in Shinji and Rei, they wouldn't hurt her as Doctor Akagi had. She'd looked up to the doctor to no end, but when she read of the horrible things she had done, her trust, her admiration, even her love for her sempai had been tainted and sullied, and it hurt. "It… It's been an honor serving with you, Sub-Comman-"

"No, Lieutenant. I'm just a humble Professor now…but regardless it was a pleasure working with you as well. Now, if you'll excuse me…" The Professor stood and walked along the hallway towards the door, leaving the female Nerv tech to her own devices.

"This… Could this possibly be the answer I was looking for in all this?"

"Giving up so easily are you, Maya?" Maya turned to spy Ritsuko Akagi smiling and walking towards her.

"No! Leave me alone… You hurt me! You betrayed my trust! How could you…? I looked up to you… You gave me something to believe in, and now I have nothing…" Maya backed up, her head in her hands, tears staining the breast of her pink jacket.

"I guess we have something in common after all, Ibuki." The teary-eyed Nerv tech looked up to spy Shigeru Aoba reaching his hand towards her, his casual grin on his face.

"I…I don't know… I'm so unsure of myself in so many ways…" The young woman looked up to her co-worker, tears in her eyes. "Aoba…did we do the right thing?"

"How should I know? But what I do know is that you're stronger than this. So, come with me, and together we'll find something to believe in. Alright?" Maya's teary face blushed slightly and her trembling hand reached out to grasp his, a small smile forming across her face before her body turned to LCL.

XxXxXxX

"Ikari… I wonder if you got to see her again after all…" Professor Fuyutsuki walked down the corridor. The floor was stained with blood, LCL, and littered with clothing. He glanced at the picture in his hand and stared at Yui Ikari's smiling face. It was all for her, on both sides of the table. One man had tried to get her back, and the other had finally decided that rather than destroy the entire world, he would instead place his faith in her and her vision of the future. He heard a faint sound of liquid striking the floor from the cryostasis room and knew that Lieutenant Ibuki had found and accepted her messenger. It was only natural he would soon follow. A shimmering form appeared before him and he smiled. "Yui."

"Professor…"

"So, I suppose it is time to shuffle off this form to join all of mankind in the Chamber. I don't want to return to the shell, but…I'll place my trust in you, Yui." He took the woman's hand and bowed his head with a sigh as he closed his eyes, splattering to LCL soon after, the photo floating to the ground and landing on top of the orange puddle.

XxXxXxX

Blood trailed from the motionless palm of Unit 0X as Gendo Ikari simply lay sprawled out across the catwalk, staring up at the massive red cross, for the first time absent of Lilith.

"It shouldn't be much longer now. Even if I am undeserving, I shall see her one last time." He closed his eyes and sighed, opening them once more to spy the brown hair and green eyes of his beloved staring back at him. "I've been waiting for this moment, Yui… I can finally see you once more."

"He was right you know, at least to a point…" Gendo grimaced as Yui, or at least the vision of Yui responded to him, speaking of Kaworu's last words to him.

"I know. I know that you wouldn't truly abandon me…but why? Why did you leave me? Leave Shinji?"

"Humanity, this world, it's all meant for more, and in order to stop them from erasing me, to stop them from attaining what they wanted for mankind, I had to escape to where they couldn't follow. I'm sorry that you could not follow me as well. For the greater good, I had to sacrifice so much." Yui's eyes looked to Gendo's as she spoke once more. "But, you have sacrificed so much more, and all for something so fleeting as a final meeting with me. Was I really so important to you, my love? To throw away the relationship with our son, to hide away from everything to spare yourself the pain of rejection, loneliness and regret, to cause pain to so many others who tried to know you and love you, all to see me again?"

Gendo glanced to the side, spying Doctor Akagi's lab coat stained by a puddle of LCL. "A man must be judged by the weight of his sins. For you, I have sinned much, and I have regrets, but there was no way I could face life without you. I couldn't even face our son without realizing how much he could hurt me as well, and so I turned my back on him, and the world... For that, I suppose I'm truly weak, undeserving of such happiness."

Yui knelt next to him without a smile on her face, but her eyes were gentle. "No, my love, you are simply human. The fact that you feel regret means you are human, and despite it all you still have the heart of the man that I fell in love with. You have been cold, hateful, inspired and brewed such pain in the hearts of others, but you are only human, and for that, you can be forgiven." Yui sighed and looked into Gendo's eyes, pulling away his glasses. "However, forgiveness must come from the ones you've hurt, not from me. Even I am not yet ready to forgive you for the pain you've caused Shinji, or that poor woman, her mother, or even the girl you brought into this world. I doubt she will ever forgive you for what you've done, but that is the price you must pay for your sins."

Gendo felt himself being lifted off the ground as the massive form of Evangelion Unit 01, minus much of its armor grabbed him and pulled him into the air. "I see… So this is how it must be. Naoko, Ritsuko…Shinji, Rei…I'm sorry." As he finished, Unit 01 let out a cry, opened its mouth, and brought its open jaws down upon the exposed Gendo Ikari, his glasses falling to the sea of LCL below him and sinking into the depths.

XxXxXxX

As the Eva Series floated around the mighty form of Rei, they slowly turned their spears around, and together, their heads contorting and changing into a twisted visage of Rei's, impaled their cores deeply, and as they did, blasts of cross-shaped energy erupted all across the surface of the world, human forms being turned to red LCL and covering the entire blue and green planet below into a sea of red, the entirety of the human race seeming to cry out in a scream at once. Slowly, red orbs of light, the souls of humankind floated towards the form of Rei, of Lilith, and flowed into her hands and the Black Egg before her, bringing them all together as a single organism, the Tree of Life sinking into the forehead of the massive being as the sea of red covered the planet below.

Instrumentality had begun, but it was not the end.


	18. Chapter 18: The Red Sea Part 1

Disclaimer:

I do not own any characters in this fic except for Ryugi Kazamaru and his Eva, Unit-0X (If I did own Evangelion, Shinji would have gotten Rei, but he had to choose Asuka… At least as far as the original series! Much love for Rebuild 2.0!). Evangelion and all related articles are property of GAINAX.

'This stands for a thought'

"This for said dialog"

-This for written or typed text-

\ \ This equals a flashback / /

Italics are for radio dialogue or other such disembodied voices

(And this for sound effects, author's comments, or physical noises or actions)

.

.

Now, I know this isn't at all what most of you were possibly expecting, and I can't really offer any kind of excuse other than for the life of me I could not find a way to get into writing this chapter. Something about writing Instrumentality just turned out to be horribly taxing on my creative energy. Five-thousand words is a terribly short chapter compared to my usual lengths, but at the very least this pushes the plot past Instrumentality into what happens after, which should provide me with plenty of interesting material for the next chapter. So, in the meantime, enjoy this chapter, short as it is, and know that I'll be writing my ass off to bring you something more fulfilling next time. So, without any more babbling, here's chapter eighteen of Destiny's Power: Strength of the Heart – The Red Sea (Part 1). Read and Review, and as always, enjoy.

Pilot Ikari-Kun

.

.

.

Chapter 18: The Red Sea (Part 1)

All this company was not something Misato wanted. Aspects of herself that she'd hidden away and forgotten or buried within her subconscious were running rampant, forcing her to review them. The worst part about it was that everyone could see her for what she was. She could feel them probing her mind, her soul, looking at all the different parts of her that were exposed. All her life she had been so alone, but this…this was torture. She wanted to close off her mind, retreat from everything and just be left alone. She wanted to run away from it all, but in this place, she couldn't.

"Please, no… Leave me alone. Don't look at me!"

Misato pleaded with the voices and presences that plagued her, and much to her relief, she was left alone. She curled herself into a ball and simply stared ahead, her soft eyes blankly eyeing the odd flashes and images that represented Instrumentality. Even if the others had left her, her own thoughts, desires, and ideas continued to plague her. Her last words floated around in her head, about her being able to be happy with what she'd done, even if she wished she could do more. However, her own insecurities floated up from the depths and forced themselves upon her.

When had she become like this? Had she really pulled herself away from people so heavily after he died, just as she did with her father? She wished Kaji could be here with her now. He'd always been an idealistic person, even if he dove too heavily into his job sometimes. He'd been willing to put up with her inner demons, he'd shown her love and affection, and he'd been there for her before. That was why she left him, she realized. She had always hated her father, and his idealistic focus on his work reminded her too much of the man. Misato quivered as a barrage of memories suddenly hammered her mind.

"No… No, I don't want to remember this…"

Her chest stung as she gazed up into a blood red sky, huge white wings jutting into the atmosphere. Voices were shouting, the winds were howling, and all around there were screams of death and pain. It hurt to breathe, but as she felt hope draining from her, warm hands embraced her and placed her body into a small escape capsule. His form was blurred, but the cross hanging from his neck was clear. Her father had placed her in the capsule, saved her life, and she watched as the event that came to be known as Second Impact took place as she drifted further out to sea. She was only a young teenager then, no more than fourteen or fifteen, and yet she'd been the only living witness to the events of Second Impact.

To relive them now only caused her more pain, and she curled herself tighter into a ball. The weeks that followed were the worst of her life. The mental stress of seeing so much devastation, combined with the emotional stress of losing her father, who she had hated, compounded to fracture her mind. She'd always hated him for abandoning her and her mother to do his research and focus on his career. She'd always been a strong believer that he was a careless and cold man, neglecting his family for his own ideals, but when he saved her life rather than his own, her perception of him had been fractured. She had so many questions she wanted to ask him, but never could. She had many things she wanted to say, but the chance had been lost.

As she wrestled with her own mind and her own fears, she had been detained and examined by numerous different doctors and nurses, as they tried to determine if the proximity to the event had altered or effected her in any way. Her fragile mind nearly broke under the mental and emotional stress. Eventually, though, she was released, still traumatized and lost. She'd stayed this way for a long time, not really making any friends until college. That's when she'd met Ritsuko and Kaji. She loved Kaji, but found herself pulling away from him. His commitment to his work reminded her too much of her father, and she didn't want to be hurt by him when he ultimately left her. So, she left him first.

"And he still wound up hurting you anyway, didn't he…?"

If there was one thing Misato had learned well, it was that it was impossible to control where the heart found its solace, and sometimes she didn't know where to turn. As much as she wanted to avoid Kaji when he found his way into Nerv, she found herself longing for the closeness she'd felt with him, and when she did finally relent to his advances, he was soon taken from her for digging too deep, just like she'd warned him could happen. Losing him thrust her into the pits of loneliness like she had never experienced before, at least not since her childhood. Without him, she literally had no one. No family, no real friends, no nothing. Well, maybe not completely nothing. She'd still had Shinji. He'd always been kind to her, dealt with her oddities, picked up after her messes and took care of her. And here she'd always assumed she was HIS guardian. Once Rei was killed by her Eva, Shinji had lost everyone too.

The thought of it made her feel dirty and disgusting, but she had actually started to feel things for the young man in a romantic way. He was just under half her age, legal as far as Japan's national laws dictated, but still. Her loneliness forced her heart to find comfort with someone, anyone, and that night she had chosen him. Was it a crime to want to feel close to another human being, if only for a little while? Was it wrong to feel needed or desired, or to feel wanted? The physical bond she'd shared with only one man before reminded her that she existed, even if she dirtied herself in the eyes of others. Was her love for Kaji really love? Or was it simply her heart seeking validation and closeness with another person?

"No…you loved him… And he loved you…even if he never said it…jerk."

But if what she felt for Kaji was really love, then what did that mean for Shinji? Had she loved him as well, or had she simply felt pity on him, and decided that she could help him feel close to someone as she had done before with sexual intimacy? Or, was she truly so selfish and disgusting that she would use a young man's body to satisfy her need for companionship? When she'd placed her hand on his and leaned closer, she thought that maybe she could make it all right, that whatever she did he would understand because, like her, he too was lonely. However, he had pulled his hand away. He hadn't touched her or struck her, but she felt as if he had taken his soft hand and slapped her across her face. He rejected her, and so did Pen Pen after. Anything was better than being alone. While she was just beginning to understand it then, she knew it was because Shinji refused to feel close to anyone. That didn't mean she felt the same way.

"Then you did it…didn't you?"

That night she'd done something she hadn't done for a very long time. Broken, her mind frayed and on the edge, she had taken a shower alone. Her mind drifting through empty possibilities, her heart empty and in pain from it all, she had washed herself, still feeling unclean when her fingers alighted on her soft skin between her thighs. At that point, she couldn't stop. She'd bitten her lip to keep quiet as she toyed with herself, her thoughts flying to Kaji, and even to Shinji in her weakened and vulnerable state. As the shivers and pulses of pleasure left her, she collapsed to the floor of the tub and sobbed. Deep, heavy, empty sobs that came only from someone truly broken and alone were barely heard over the sound of running water. Her eyes gazed at her fingers. She thought of herself as the lowest of the low, disgusting, worthless, completely fucked up. She hated what she had done. With no one to love her, to show her she meant anything, she truly wished she could just die, but she realized that too was selfish.

The young man in his room needed her even if he couldn't see it. The girl in the hospital bed needed her, even if she hated everyone and everything. And in order to defeat the Angels and stop Third Impact, the world and Nerv needed her. The only reason she didn't end her life that night was because she still had unfinished business with the Angels, and the children she cared about needed someone, even if they didn't want anything to do with her. Even if she hated herself for what she had done, even if she was a disgusting woman, they needed her, and she would live for their sake.

Luckily for her, things had improved. Shinji's friends had moved back into the city after new housing areas were created. School had started once again, and Asuka had woken from her seemingly self-imposed coma. The Angel attacks were at a lull and it gave the city and its people a chance to gain a hold on reality again. Then Ryugi came, and with his arrival came more Angels. However, Misato realized that there was more to his arrival than simply the Angels. Shinji had grown, Asuka had grown, and Rei most certainly had grown. All of them had found something to believe in, whether it was their own strength, or the strength of another person. Even in the boy's own time of need, she'd risen to the challenge and been there for him, and after dealing with him, she too felt empowered and more sure of herself. He'd touched all their lives and showed them what living could be. She owed him a debt of gratitude for giving the children she loved something wonderful.

"But you're still lonely… Even if you have a reason to live, you're still alone."

"No, you are not."

Misato looked around in the indefinite void of images and feelings that composed Instrumentality, finding a white figure standing before her with blue hair and red eyes. "Rei?"

"I have felt true loneliness and despair, Major. I have also found someone to fill the void within my heart. What you truly wish for is acceptance, and unconditional love, but you deny this to yourself as I did…"

"I don't understand, Rei. I've wanted to fill that void for so long. I tried to fill it with Kaji, but I ran from him when I realized he'd only hurt me. Even after I accepted him anyway, he still left me with nothing. …Even Shinji rejected me…"

"Did you open your heart to them?" Rei's comment gave her pause. She had given everything to Kaji. All that she was, her body was his, her heart was his, however, her fears of being hurt forced her to keep herself from him. She had wanted to be close to Shinji, but he had withdrawn from her because he was afraid of being hurt as well. She had limited herself to physical closeness because that was the safest. She could give her body to them and still remain safe from being hurt, and just for a while, she could feel loved and wanted and close to them. She had never truly opened her heart to anyone.

"No… If I did, I could only be hurt."

"That is not true. By opening your heart to another, you run the risk of being hurt, but by closing yourself off, you shut away the chances of finding someone you can truly share yourself with." Rei looked to the side and continued to speak as Misato listened. "I felt once that such things were trivial and meaningless, just like my life, however, Ikari-kun showed me what it meant to feel something for someone. I gave everything for him, and yet, he pulled away from me after learning what I truly was. Despite the pain, I still carried on, knowing I still had a purpose, until I met Kazamaru… Even after discovering what I was, he continued to love me. He knew how lonely I was, because he had experienced it as well. Together, we took a risk and opened our hearts, and together, we found a true bond." Rei's red eyes once again found Misato, and she extended a hand to the woman. "Though it is hard, we must feel pain, for if we do not, we will never grow."

Misato simply stared at Rei for a moment. The girl was right. If she continued to run from the inevitable pain she would feel, she would never truly become close to anyone, and she would always be lonely. She would have to be strong enough to endure the pain she might feel, but if she was, she could be rewarded with everything she had wanted. All it took was courage, and a chance. She slowly reached her hand out to Rei's. She had survived Second Impact. She had survived the death of her father and the only man she ever truly loved. If she could overcome those seemingly insurmountable obstacles, she could open her heart to those she cared about.

XxXxXxX

"I know how you feel. You feel like you have nothing, don't you? Nothing matters, no one matters, because we're all going to die someday, and the people around us will just hurt us if we give them the chance."

"Then, why me? Why at the last moment did you see me?"

"I guess because we're so different. Despite everything, you always had something to place your faith in. You had Doctor Akagi, or your technological and scientific beliefs. No matter how dark things got, you always held onto something with all your heart. And I suppose, in the end, I wished I had something like that I could hold onto or to believe in as well."

Maya Ibuki and Shigeru Aoba floated through the sea of images, watery sensations, and voices that represented Instrumentality, the both of them having found one another in the vastness of all humanity.

"I guess that's why I saw you too. You represented stability without anything to tie you down. You had your music, but not much else, and yet you always seemed content with life. When I learned of the things that Doctor Akagi had done…I just couldn't trust her anymore. Everything I'd believed in, none of it made any sense. I didn't know what to do… But you never needed anything like that…"

Their forms were distinct, and yet blurred. Both knew where the other was, and Maya turned to look to Aoba as she finished to find he had that telltale grin on his face.

"You idolized her, Doctor Akagi I mean, didn't you?" As Maya turned her head a flush of redness across her cheeks, Aoba's smile dulled and his eyes widened. "No… You more than idolized her. Maya…"

"I…I loved her, Aoba. I couldn't help it. Something about her pulled at me in ways I couldn't understand. She seemed so sad all the time, like she had no one, and I desperately wanted to be the person that she needed, that she wanted…" Maya sighed and floated back, looking above her. "But the horrible things she did to Rei, what she helped create and orchestrate… She betrayed my trust and my love. She wasn't the person I thought she was…or maybe…she wasn't the person I wanted her to be."

Aoba nodded and thought for a moment before speaking again. "That's the problem with people, you know? Everyone has their own ideas of who someone is based on the mask they wear. Sometimes it works out fine, but lots of times, it just leads to heartache and heartbreak. That's why I kept distant from everything. I didn't trust anyone, or really allow myself to get attached to other people. I had my music. It was beautiful, and it was mine. And no one could ever take that joy from me. I never really hurt anyone, nor was I ever really hurt. However, humans aren't made to be solitary creatures." He chuckled. "I sometimes imagined what it would be like to settle down, fall in love, have a wife, and a few kids, you know? Start a family." He sighed and shrugged. "But, with all this happening, I guess I'll never really have a chance to do that. Any world we go back to, if we go back at all will just be a wreck, a ruin… It'll be like Second Impact all over again… I wouldn't want to bring kids into the world to have them live through that hell." He blinked as he felt a hand on his.

"We survived it, didn't we? As long as you have someone to make you happy, anywhere can be a paradise…" Maya smiled, her face lightly pink with a faint blush. "And…I wouldn't mind getting to know you a little better if given the chance…"

XxXxXxX

"Everyone seems so withdrawn…" Shinji's consciousness floated around Instrumentality, listening in on the thoughts and desires of all those around him. Some were more forthcoming than others, but mostly he found that people seemed to want to keep to themselves, except in certain circumstances.

"They are not accustomed to experiencing others in this way, and many do not find it agreeable. Never before have they been so intimate with the thoughts and desires of others."

Rei stood beside him, her hand grasping his. It symbolized their connected nature at this point, as much as it allowed her to be more at one with his musings and wishes. She remembered the few times that they had held hands before. Before Shinji, she hadn't truly known what it meant to have anyone feel worried about her, or to care for her well-being beyond simply what she was meant to be. Even if he had pulled away from her after learning what she truly was, part of her still cared for him, and she knew that a part of him still cared about her. The interest was mutual, but not romantic on either side. In a way, the first steps to change had begun between the two of them, even before Ryugi had pushed the both of them to grow even more. If either of them had to choose something akin to a best friend or a confidant, Rei was certain she would choose Shinji to fill the role, and he the same.

"It seems so strange that now that they can share everything so openly they'd still choose to hide behind their own insecurities."

"People are still afraid of acceptance or a lack of understanding. Only time will tell if they allow themselves to open their hearts to others. They must all come to terms with their own inner demons if they wish to grow and reach acceptance, just as you did."

Shinji sighed. "But, I had Asuka…"

Scenes of various encounters with the redhead seemed to play across the ground as if from a projector above the both of them. Slaps, kisses, cursing, I love you's, and a couple sexual experiences moved through in flashes of sound and light. Shinji blushed as Rei beheld these along with him. He'd wished she didn't have to see him and her together like that.

"You were…intimate with Pilot Sohryu…"

"Yes…I was…"

"I see."

"This is a part of me I didn't want to share with anyone. Any time I thought about these things…I felt dirty and unclean. While I was with her it was beautiful and wonderful, but…having these desires, these thoughts… I felt like they defiled her image somehow, and I always berated myself for thinking like that…"

"You wished to become one with her, to have her let you into her heart."

"Yes…" Shinji watched as the lovemaking continued, still feeling embarrassed watching it with Rei standing a few feet away from him, their hands still interlocked.

"Did you…ever think of me in this way, Ikari?" The question had nothing to do with the research into Shinji's person, to find what would truly make him happy, but everything to do with Rei's own personal curiosity. She wanted to understand the young man.

"I… Um…" Shinji's words didn't need to be said as several scenes played out across the floor. Glimpses of Rei's body behind the changing screen, watching her in her plugsuit, and especially one incredibly tense moment in her apartment several months ago. "I…would be lying if I hadn't imagined it once or twice after your apartment…but I never meant any disrespect!"

"I am…flattered."

"Ayanami?" Shinji blushed and looked to the girl, who was smiling softly. A different smile than the one she had showed him in the Entry Plug that day.

"Before you said anything about my appearance, before Kazamaru told me what he thought of me, I had never considered myself to be attractive to anyone. In a way…knowing the truth of your thoughts has made me realize that I am capable of being…desired or wanted, at least in some way, by others than Kazamaru himself. And, I believe I finally understand your nervousness during…that time."

"Oh… I'm still sorry about that, you know."

"Your apology is accepted… However, I was at fault as well." Rei nodded and looked back to the world around the both of them.

"I miss her…" Shinji sighed.

"Pilot Sohryu?"

"Yeah… I loved her so much, and then she sacrificed her life to save mine. I wish we could have died together… At least that way neither of us would have had to live alone again… No matter what world is brought about by all of this…I don't think I could live for very long knowing that she was not a part of it…" Shinji sighed and lowered his head. "Damn it… I know she would want me to be strong, to keep living and not give up…but without her, I don't know if I can find the strength to believe in myself again."

Rei watched Shinji as he spoke. She knew what was in his heart, now. No matter what world came about from all the tampering and creation of the events preceding it, no world, no matter how idealistic or luxurious, could replace Asuka Langley Sohryu in the heart of Shinji Ikari. Rei could feel it as she continued to hold his hand. He had loved her completely, with everything he was. For a moment she realized that the Commander had wanted the same thing, although he had simply reached for it no matter what it might have cost. But his son knew better. Instead of selfishly wishing for something he did not believe could become reality, he simply wished for others to be as happy as he had been with her. However, Kaworu had simply asked Rei to bring Shinji happiness as his dying wish. Perhaps she could do both, satisfying the happiness of others, while giving Shinji a world with Asuka.

Rei closed her eyes and squeezed Shinji's hand, and a flash of scenery suddenly changed as Shinji found himself laying on his back with Rei very much on top of him, a red moon floating high above them, and a sea of orange all around. He blushed at the strange intimacy of their positioning, but was far more concerned with the sudden change of locale.

"Ayanami? What is this place? What did you do?" Rei's soft smile returned and her red eyes gazed down into Shinji's.

"This is the Sea of LCL. It is a world where there are no boundaries between others. There is no such thing as an individual entity here. It is hard to tell where one ends and another begins. In this world, people can experience what it is like to truly be one with another, and learn to come to terms with their own sense of self."

Shinji looked to the side, sighing. "But, this isn't what I—"

"I know what your heart truly wants, Ikari…" Shinji looked back to Rei and her smile as she brushed a stray strand of hair from his face. "She is here, in this place, along with all the others. They must first imagine themselves in their own body, as their own beings, accepting and understanding all parts of themselves. And if they can imagine that, then they can leave this place and return to life as it was. As I said, ultimately, you are in control of your own destiny, and the future of all humanity."

XxXxXxX

Outside of the Sea of LCL, the massive form of Lilith suddenly fell back, blood spraying forth from a terrible wound that had been torn into her neck, the liquid striking the moon, and leaving a red streak across its surface and out into the space beyond. With the future of Humankind set, Lilith was beginning to die, her purpose fulfilled. Her body began to fall backwards as if in slow motion simply due to her great mass. Pieces of flesh started to slip away from the being's body, blood dripping free and onto the earth below. The skin of her eye began to twitch as, suddenly, with great force, the body of Unit 01 tore free from the ocular organ and out into the emptiness of space with a tremendous roar.

The roar split the silence of the black void as huge orange wings sprouted free from the back of the Evangelion, even as Lilith's wings withered and faded away. The Black Egg suddenly tore with red lines, cutting it into sections as it divided again and again, just like the individual cells of an egg during birth. The process continued until red fluid drained from the divided egg, spilling across the stomach of the Lilith body before it burst, sending the collected souls of mankind across the red surface of the earth.

The massive body of Lilith continued to decompose rapidly. Huge chunks of the body fell apart. The head struck the Earth first, making a huge impact crater across the surface, followed by an arm and hand, trails of wind streaking past as it reentered the atmosphere before hitting the ground below. As Lilith died, Evangelion Unit 01 snapped open it's mouth, the red form of the Lance of Loginus erupting from it in its entirety as the pierced hands of the purple Evangelion gripped the massive weapon as it reverted to a smaller shape, twisted like a double helix and connected at both ends like the symbol of infinity.

Energy collected at both ends before it shot to the middle in the blink of an eye, releasing with terrible force as it shot into the hearts of the twelve Eva Series Units, destroying their false lances. Cut off from their connection to the process, the twelve units fell to Earth, petrifying, dead and useless. The form of Unit 01 then shimmered with light before it too went silent, seemingly turning to stone, a single glowing human figure floating in front of it, regarding it with somber consideration. In a blink, the male figure disappeared as if it had never been there at all. The task complete, the massive orange wings of Unit 01 folded in upon themselves before disappearing completely, the Unit continuing its path out of orbit and into the depths of space, Lance of Loginus spinning serenely near its petrified form.

XxXxXxX

"_Will you be all right, Shinji…?"_ The soft caress of his mother's hand against his cheek faded as she left with the body of Unit 01.

"I don't know…but…I know that I'll try to be… What about you, Mother?" Yui Ikari was quiet a moment, as she seemed to consider her son's question, before she looked to him and smiled.

"_Humans can live only on this planet, but Eva can live forever, along with the heart of the person inside it… Even after five billion years when the Sun and the Earth are gone, Eva will still exist. It will be lonely, but as long as I live, there will be proof that mankind existed… I leave the future to you, Shinji… I love you."_

"Goodbye, Mother…"

XxXxXxX

With a gasp, Shinji pulled his head above water, or rather the Sea of LCL. For the first time, he gazed upon the world that he would be living in for the foreseeable future. He trudged up to shore after a swim and suddenly felt terribly exhausted, collapsing into the sand of the beach. It was eerie. The only sound he could hear was the sound of the waves against the shore. No birds, no cars, no planes. Other than the sound of his own breathing, the waves were the only thing that punctuated his existence. As far as he could tell, he was completely and totally alone…


	19. Chapter 19: The Red Sea Part 2

Disclaimer:

I do not own any characters in this fic except for Ryugi Kazamaru and his Eva, Unit-0X (If I did own Evangelion, Shinji would have gotten Rei, but he had to choose Asuka… At least as far as the original series! Much love for Rebuild 2.0!). Evangelion and all related articles are property of GAINAX.

'This stands for a thought'

"This for said dialog"

-This for written or typed text-

\ \ This equals a flashback / /

Italics are for radio dialogue or other such disembodied voices

(And this for sound effects, author's comments, or physical noises or actions)

.

.

For the record, writing without a whole lot of dialogue is hard work… And I believe the following image sums up my feelings over my intense writers block…

.net/fs71/f/2010/038/8/1/EVA_Unit_00_by_

Holidays, and all kinds of stuff, have kept me from working on this, but I set a goal for myself, to finish this story, and that's exactly what I plan to do. So, it may take me a little longer to update than it did in December, but I will finish this story. Not just for me, but for you, my readers, and the characters. I owe that to them. This Chapter has proven difficult since I've been keeping myself from music while writing. Hopefully the chapter doesn't suffer. Regardless, here's chapter nineteen of Destiny's Power: Strength of the Heart – The Red Sea (Part 2). Read and Review, and as always, enjoy.

Pilot Ikari-Kun

.

.

.

Chapter 19: The Red Sea (Part 2)

Two hours. That was how long Shinji assumed he had been lying on the beach of the Red Sea. Time was hard to judge since he had no clock, and as far as he could tell it seemed like he was in some sort of perpetual twilight. It was clearly night, the moon casting a faint glow down across the sand, everything tinted red from the expanse of crimson stretching out as far as he could see. Beach stretched for some distance to the left and to the right on him, and he saw not a soul. The only reminder that he had come back to the world after Third Impact and not awakened on a strange alien planet was a single Mass Produced Evangelion sitting some distance offshore, frozen in stone, looking almost crucified, and the large remains of the giant form of Lilith that sat at the horizon. The air, rather than smelling completely salty, seemed to smell coppery as well, almost like blood. It was not a pleasant smell, but the longer he sat here the less he seemed to notice it. His brain must have been starting to filter it out with it clouding almost every other sense with its intensity. A shiver ran down his body, as he suddenly felt cold. He pushed himself up off the sand, brushing it from his plugsuit as he glanced around once more.

The sand made faint crunching noises under his feet as he started making his way towards what appeared to be a pile of driftwood. He reached out and put his hands to the wood before he paused. Even if he managed to gather enough wood for a fire, he had nothing to light it with. Shinji sighed and released the wood, deciding to head up the beach to what appeared to be a hill. He couldn't see anyone or anything from down where he was, so it seemed like the most logical course of action. As he walked, his brain mused upon different things. He'd sometimes had dreams where he was the only person alive on the planet and that he was totally and completely alone. Cities around him were devoid of people, animals, anything of that sort. However, never in a million years did he expect to be living out such an existence. As he crested the hill, he suddenly realized that he wasn't, not exactly. There was nothing. No semblance of Tokyo-III remained at all. All he could see was red liquid pouring down into a gaping hole, impossibly large, the liquid eroding the edges and making it bigger than it originally had been. It looked as if some terrible force had simply removed the ground almost as far as he could see. This was, of course, the truth.

It was then that Shinji realized his beach was on the edge of the massive crater left by the Eva Series after they had removed Lilith's Black Egg from within the Geofront. The weight of the seawater had overcome the lip of the crater and it poured into the gaping scar, reclaiming the land beneath the crimson waves. Tokyo-III, the place he'd called home for nearly a year, was no more. As he glanced around, only a few ruined walls of buildings and bent telephone and electrical poles seemed to mark that there had ever been a mighty fortress city. Shinji turned and looked away from the Red Sea that filled his vision, looking inland. Ruined buildings dotted the landscape, each power or telephone pole bending away from the epicenter of the mighty explosion of power and energy that had torn the earth asunder. Not only was he completely alone, as far as he could tell, he had absolutely no idea where he was. All he'd known of the area was Tokyo-III and now that was gone, leaving him with nothing of familiarity. Suddenly, Shinji felt heavy and dropped to his knees, his throat getting tight as he felt a whimper rise from his chest and squeeze through his strained vocal cords, mixing with the sound of silence and ocean waves.

Everything he'd ever known was gone. Everyone he'd ever known was gone. This was not the place he had wanted. He'd wanted everyone to be happy, and he'd wanted a place where he could live with Asuka, and never have to be without her again, but this world, this existence, the desolation, the loneliness and ruin, was not at all what he had wished for. Shinji fell from his knees onto all fours, his tears staining the sand beneath him until he felt his stomach convulse and he threw up. He felt sick, alone, and betrayed, and there was no one to turn to. He spat the remains of whatever was in his stomach from his mouth and pushed himself back up, his eyes dead and glazed, reaching the sky, the moon, and the angry red streak of Lilith's blood staining it and he sighed, wiping the tears from his eyes as the sea breeze ruffled his dark brown hair. He'd told his mother he would try to be all right, and he knew that if Asuka were here right then, she would tell him not to give up. Ayanami had said that if the others could see themselves in their own bodies, accepting all parts of who they were, they could come back. If his belief in that small shred of hope was the only thing that could keep him going, if trusting that if he kept himself alive he would see her again somehow and someday, then he would press onward, if only to reunite with the girl he loved.

XxXxXxX

Shinji collapsed on the beach. His first day had been relatively productive. The upside to everything being destroyed meant that literally everything was available for him to use somehow. By sheer dumb luck he had stumbled, literally, upon a small corner store in the rubble, and it had a wide variety of canned or slower-to-perish food items he could use to sustain himself. After cleaning the wound in his leg he had received from the fall with items gathered from the store, he walked back and forth between his spot on the beach and the store hauling water and different items for use. The water was the first thing since it would be the heaviest, and he removed all of it.

Next came some food items. Misato would have been pleased at the items he'd gathered. Being a small corner store it had several "instant" meals as well as packaged items like chips or other such salted snacks. He would have preferred real food, but he knew as a scavenger he had no choice but to use what he had. He'd gathered a few fruits and vegetables that weren't spoiled, and made a meal out of them, eating them raw. He'd only make use of the instant food as a last resort since it required water, and he didn't know how long his supply would actually last. Not only that, he had nothing to cook it with. If worse came to worse he could always try and eat it without water. Candy was good for a quick boost of energy, but it made him thirsty, so when possible he'd munched on dried fruit or nuts and such that was more natural and didn't suck away moisture as readily.

Shinji wasn't a survival expert. He only had his basic nutritional knowledge of what was good for you and why, and he had plain old logic. Beyond that, he had trial and error along with educated guesses. The heat of the day was killer in his plugsuit, and so he'd removed the sleeves of the garment. However, after he'd hurt his hands trying to move a piece of rubble off of an overturned refrigerator, he'd opted to keep the glove portions, which he'd cut away using a pair of scissors found inside the corner store. His eyes glanced at the fire as he sat against the sand, started with a lighter salvaged from the corner store as well. He thanked whatever wheels had turned in the universe and blessed him with supplies, knowing that if he hadn't found food or water in the ruined buildings he wouldn't have lasted more than a few days. It might not have been fine living, but he had fire, food, and water, and his plugsuit was waterproof. He didn't have a blanket, but with the fire he was warm enough.

He closed his eyes and tried to find a comfortable spot against the sand. The grains were irritating against his skin, but the warm fingers of heat from the fire washed over his face and chest and made him forget about it. His thoughts drifted to Asuka, Misato, and the others. Were they all right inside the Sea? Did they even remember that he existed? What about Ayanami? What did all of this mean for her? He missed them, especially Asuka. However, it had only been a single day, and time would go on. As he drifted off to sleep, he imagined Asuka's smiling face asking him to wait for her. If they were ever going to come back, he'd be here waiting for them.

XxXxXxX

Shinji yawned and woke up staring at blue. It wasn't the sky, however, it was a blue tarp. Over the past two weeks he'd gathered many different things from the ruins of the buildings, one of which included the blue tarp to keep the sun off of him when he wasn't exploring, or to keep him dry in the rare event of rain. The plugsuit would have worked well enough, except that the water would have soaked the sand and made for a very cold and unpleasant night.

"I guess it's time to start the day, huh?" Shinji turned to look at a small children's doll with red hair and blue button eyes. He'd found it in the wreckage a couple days ago when he'd passed by a toy store. The loneliness had started to get to him, and he'd even started talking to himself to try and keep himself from going completely insane. But when he noticed the doll, he couldn't help but pick it up, holding it to him and crying. Since then, he'd kept it with him at all times, and talked to it rather than talk to himself. It brought him some comfort, if only having someone, or something, to talk to during the day. "Today is going to be a rough one… We need to get more water or something to drink. More food couldn't hurt either, but we really need that water…"

Shinji pulled himself up and sighed, cracking open a bottle of water and swishing it around his mouth, he swallowed it with a face of displeasure before dampening a toothbrush and brushing his teeth. The store had provided many little things that Shinji had desperately hoped not to do without. Dental hygiene, while not as important since he wasn't talking with people exactly, was still something he felt compelled to keep up. Gum disease wasn't pleasant in the slightest, he knew, and when there wasn't any doctor around, he had to do his best to care for himself. He spat out the foam and rinsed his mouth out with mouthwash, also gathered from the store, and spat that away as well, feeling slightly refreshed. His stomach gurgled and alerted him it was time to eat something.

He meandered over to where his little shelter had been created and pulled open a breakfast bar wrapper, taking a bite. It was too sweet for his tastes, but it was all he'd had. Almost all the other food in the store had been spoiled over the last few days. Even some of the other drinks had spoiled as well, leaving him with only water itself to drink. He'd cursed himself for not drinking the other drinks first and drinking the water as readily as he had. But now was not the time to lament over his problems and mistakes, he had surviving to do. He sighed and turned to the doll.

"Well, let's get moving…" He picked up the doll and placed it in a backpack on his back before grabbing an empty sack and trudging off towards the ruins over the sandy hill.

XxXxXxX

The trek to the ruins was never fun. The silence and emptiness always frightened him, and reminded him that he was alone in this place. The eeriness never grew less disconcerting, even though he'd been through the area numerous times. Something about being continually reminded of just how alone he was never sat well with him. His feet made very little in the way of noise as he walked through the crumbling ruins of the buildings, searching for anything that could be drinkable. He stopped as he saw a faucet looking relatively undisturbed in the sidewall of a building, and turned the handle, hoping for some semblance of clean water to come forth. What came forth was brown and dirty, hardly fit for drinking, and Shinji sighed.

After a few more minutes he found himself back at the corner store, rummaging through various containers, and looking for anything that hadn't spoiled in the last couple weeks. All that was left were racks of alcoholic beverages, and while they would generally keep for longer than organic juices and the like, drinking a bunch of booze would only serve to dehydrate him, not to mention he'd virtually sworn never to touch the stuff after Misato's constant guzzling. He sighed. Without anything else the store wouldn't be of any major use to him as far as food anymore. He'd have to look elsewhere.

"I'm sorry, alright? I didn't think it would have been a total waste. All we can do now is keep looking." Shinji glanced at the doll as it poked its head out of the backpack, its stitched smile still present across its face. He picked up the backpack and left the store, walking further into the ruins.

XxXxXxX

The buildings were smaller here than they were in Tokyo-III, which lead Shinji to believe that this town was not nearly as technologically developed. It seemed quainter, or it would have been when it was in its full glory and not composed of ruins. Apartment buildings were common, leading him to believe that he was in the residential section of the town. Most of the buildings were too dangerous for him to explore. He didn't have anyone to spot him other than the doll, and he doubted that it would pull him out of any wreckage. It seemed to be critical of him anyway. He shook his head.

No, the doll wasn't being critical; he was imposing a critical personality on it. The moment he started thinking the doll had a personality of its own was the moment he started really going insane. He couldn't do that… But if he was talking to the doll already, didn't that mean he was already going insane? No, he was just lonely. There was no problem with people talking to stuffed animals from time to time as long as they understood that there wasn't a person to answer them back. But if that was the case, it meant that he truly was alone, and the doll was just a crutch he was using to give himself something to talk with to make himself feel better.

"I am not pathetic!"

Shinji tossed the backpack to the ground and stomped off, leaving the pack and the doll alone in the middle of the road. That was the last time he'd allow the doll to chastise him. He'd picked it up from the wreckage, given it a nice warm place to call home, and it just continued to berate him. He continued to gain distance from the doll, as he moved deeper into the chains of apartment buildings, before he finally spied what looked to be a gas station. He smiled. His feet were killing him, and he was tired from walking for hours, but this made it all worth it.

"Looks like we've done it, huh…?" He stopped, realizing he was talking to no one. He glanced around at the ruins surrounding him. The chunks of concrete, wood, and stucco seemed to advance on him, looming over him. He took a few steps back and ran to the doll, grabbing it and picking it up, clutching it to his chest. Tears fell from his eyes. The doll wasn't perfect, it seemed to always berate him, call him out, but it was the only thing he had that made him not feel completely alone in this world. "I'm sorry, okay? Forgive me… Just…don't leave me alone…" The doll was silent, its button eyes staring forward as Shinji hugged it. After a moment, Shinji picked the doll up, placed it in his backpack, and continued walking towards the gas station.

The station was mostly untouched, surprisingly enough. The power was out, just like all the other buildings, but at the very least it seemed like there was still some semblance of hope. Walking around, Shinji spied several drinks in refrigeration that had long since died from lack of power, but there was bottled water everywhere, stacked in cardboard boxes and wrapped in plastic. It was going to be several long trips back to his beach to carry all this water. He filled the backpack to capacity after ripping the plastic packaging, and dumping the bottles inside. He spent a few more minutes arranging them to make a little more space and dumped in a couple more.

After the pack was filled to bursting, he opened the sack he'd been hefting along and placed a couple boxes inside on top of one another. Once that was done he cracked the plastic on a few more and stuffed individual bottles into the bag around the two standing boxes until he'd crammed about as many bottles of water into the bag as possible. Then, he grabbed a couple empty cardboard boxes and lifted the bag with every ounce of his strength. Water was damn heavy, he thought, as he managed to lift the sack onto the short cardboard boxes. The weight of the bag deformed the boxes, but that was fine. Shinji didn't care about that. What he did care about was having to drag the bag along the rough ground with nothing to give it some sort of protection. The cardboard wasn't perfect, but it would at least give the bag something to sit on between it and the ground, and protect the bag from damage. There was no way Shinji would be able to carry all the water back to his beach in one day. He'd have to do the rest tomorrow. With a whole lot of grunting, Shinji started to pull the bag of water bottles out of the station and back into the street. It would be a long trek back to the beach, and daylight was quickly leaving him.

By the time Shinji reached his little beach, the sun was nearly gone and only small bits of orange and red teased at the edge of the horizon. He dragged the heavy bag and backpack, both loaded with water, to the small shelter he had created and flopped down, exhausted. Unloading the bags could wait until tomorrow. He stared out at the red sea before him and watched the waves for a while, just thinking and contemplating his situation. He'd managed to find more water, and had a decent grasp on where he could find food. He had done quite a bit today, but how long could he continue to live like this? Eventually the water would get used up, and he'd have to look harder and farther for food. He was burning calories very quickly, and likely not eating enough food to support his incredibly active lifestyle. He felt his throat tighten his face scrunch up as he prepared to cry, but he stopped himself and stood up. He had to get a fire going.

XxXxXxX

Days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to nearly two months. By now, Shinji's gas station had run out of food and water, and he'd struggled to find more. Each day Shinji would wake up, scan the beach for signs of life other than him, and he'd see nothing. Then, the doll would heckle him, calling him foolish for thinking anyone would want to come back to live with someone as selfish as him. Shinji would yell defiantly back at the doll before angrily gathering firewood and making himself some sort of breakfast. Slowly but surely he started to doubt his own sanity, and the doll only seemed to further this by doing everything it could do to push the point home, even going so far as to tell him he was still talking to a child's plaything and not a real person like his precious Asuka.

After breakfast, Shinji would go exploring along the beach when he was good on food and firewood. He never found anything except more firewood, but it gave him some perspective on where he might be able to find something more to sustain him, and it gave him some time away from the doll. However, he found that no matter how far he walked, he never could escape his thoughts. They were a constant reminder of his misery and loneliness. His doubts and fears always came back to haunt him. What if they weren't coming back? What if he was really the only person alive to have survived Third Impact? He had started to hate Rei for claiming to know what his heart wanted, only to cast him into this place, this hell, and force him to live alone, struggling to survive day to day. However, he chastised himself for daring to think of her like that. He was the one that had chosen this place. He could have remained in the Sea, but he chose to walk out of its red waters and crawl upon the land, eking out an existence most would find pitiful.

All the self-confidence he had gained over the last few months with Ryugi and the Angels and Asuka had started to fade, and all his old doubts and insecurities began to resurface. Sure, he was surviving for now, but what if he got hurt? What if he broke his leg or his arm, or what if he got sick? There was medicine in the ruins, he knew, but if he broke something, what was to stop it from getting infected, or causing him to die slowly and painfully of starvation or lack of water because he couldn't venture forth to get things to keep his health and strength up. One way or another, it seemed that his mind always lead him to death, or despair. If he messed up even once, was careless for even a moment, it could kill him. The only solace he found in those thoughts was that if he died, perhaps he could see Asuka again, wherever she was…

Rough spots in the ruins had long since damaged his plugsuit. The material was durable, but days of sun and salty air had taken their toll on the high-tech garment. All power had died off, and the suit's clock even was now completely worthless. The only thing that it was good for now was a pillow, and even that had been taken over by blankets and other such items taken from the ruins. Shinji dressed in whatever he could find that fit him or could serve a purpose. He wore a bandana on his head to keep sweat out of his eyes and to keep sun off of his neck. He wore tennis shoes to give his feet protection from debris and to ease the damage to his feet. He'd had a long sleeved shirt to protect his arms from the sun, but it proved to be too hot to wear for extended periods of time, and so, Shinji had simply cut off the sleeves, and done his best to find sun block to keep him from getting burned.

It was unlikely anyone would recognize him as the same skinny boy they had known before. Day after day of working to survive had filled him out. He had more muscle mass and less body fat than he had before, and his skin was tanned from being in the sun. His short hair had grown almost an inch in some places, as he didn't dare try to cut it for fear of hurting himself. Over all, Shinji Ikari was looking a little more like his good friend Toji, and less like the twiggy wimpy kid that everyone had come to know. Despite the positive physical changes, Shinji's mind had still degraded, and he found himself fighting his own thoughts to keep going day after day. The current day was a day he had not been looking forward to. It was another day to go looking for water and food. He'd found a grocery store while he was out exploring the last time, and had marked it on a piece of paper, his budding map of the ruins. With the map, Shinji could easily take note of anything he found that could come in useful.

The gas station, while out of food and water, still had some basic pills for medicine, as did the corner store he had abandoned several weeks ago. While Shinji at first was opposed to looking through abandoned households and apartments, he had found that they were a wealth of various items he could use to make his own survival easier. Houses brought clothes, flashlights and batteries, a mattress for getting off the sand at night, and sometimes handy items like knives or old boxes for storing things. Shinji had even managed to find a bike with a basket on the front of it that he'd turned into a pet project. While the bike was poor for the long hauling expeditions, it was great for quick runs for gathering supplies when he needed them, and Shinji had done his best to outfit the bike with various baskets or bags that could hold different amounts of items. While houses also brought cars into the picture, Shinji didn't dare try to mess with them for fear of hurting himself, and a lack of driving knowledge.

Today, however, the bike would be staying behind, as Shinji needed to carry plenty of things with him on his return trip, but the homes had also yielded something to assist Shinji in his hauling as well. It was a beach wagon. It had large tires to make pulling it on the sand easier, and it was large enough to carry a large variety of items in the main bin. Shinji had used his free time to turn the wagon into the perfect article for hauling larger quantities of stuff back from the various supply sites by using metal hangers to attach plastic baskets along the sides and back, increasing the amount of stuff he could carry. The bike was for speed and convenience, but the wagon was made to bring back as much stuff as possible with the least amount of effort. The pet projects kept Shinji focused on something other than his loneliness, and continued to better his shelter, or his ability to gather different items. Shinji grabbed the wagon and placed the doll in his backpack as he glanced at his crudely drawn map to get his bearings.

"Alright… We have a long walk ahead of us. The store is maybe two miles out that way." Shinji pointed off to the distance, behind a few buildings, including one apartment complex with a billboard on the top advertising Yebisu beer. "We'll need to pass that complex there and keep going. So conserve your energy for the long trek back, alright?" Shinji glanced to the doll in his pack.

"_Whatever, idiot. You're just staving off the inevitable you know. This is pointless, just like you."_

"The longer I stave it off, the more likely it is I'll see her again. I don't think that's pointless at all…"

"_Enjoy your deluded false hope then. So pathetic…"_

Shinji didn't bother to reply to the doll's comments, and instead put his backpack on his back, packed with some water and some dried fruit for a snack, and started towards the store's location.

XxXxXxX

Hours had passed before Shinji made it to the grocery store. While it may have been two miles away as the crow flies, it took plenty of time to hike through the ruins on foot to get there. Once inside, Shinji fought back his urge to gag. Plenty of the "fresh" foods had gone bad, leaving the store reeking of spoiled products. However, there were still plenty of items capable of being used. Dry cereal was good for breakfast in the morning, and even some sweet treats had survived due to their preservatives. Shinji walked up and down the isles of the store, grabbing anything and everything he felt he could use, starting with water, expanding to other drinks, and then to various foods. Peanut butter was food for protein and quick energy, and was in good supply, plus, it didn't spoil as easily as other foods.

Canned goods were another stopping point, as they would hold their freshness for much longer, as long as Shinji had access to a can opener, which he did back at his shelter. Shinji also grabbed matches, lighters, and other things to make his life a little easier. The store was a goldmine for all kinds of things other than simply food. Smaller personal items Shinji placed in his backpack, while larger and more bulky items went into the wagon. Several times he had to pick and choose between what he could carry in one trip, and things he felt he wanted. Regardless, after a few hours, he had what he had come for, and started the long haul back to his beach again.

The trek back to the shelter was mostly uneventful, which was good. As usual, the sun was setting as he crested the large sandy hill overlooking his beach. Hauling was always an all-day affair. However, as Shinji stood looking around across the beach, something caught his eye in the distance. He'd stared down the beach more times than he could remember, and never before had he spied what he saw now. His mind screamed in his head and his limbs felt cold and tingly. In the distance, there was something on the beach, something laying flat against the sand. Something red.

Shinji bolted in the direction of the object, leaving everything behind. His backpack was tossed aside, his wagon left parked atop the dune as his tired legs pumped his muscles into overdrive against the strain of running on sand. As he got closer he could make out more features of the red thing. Legs, arms, a head, but most importantly, long, fiery, red hair. Shinji's mouth could not utter words as he finally reached the prone body of Asuka Langley Sohryu. He fell to his knees and placed his body over hers, weeping uncontrollably, holding her to him. However, after a moment, Shinji realized that something was off.

He backed away from Asuka and looked into her blue eyes. Where once they had always been so fiercely and beautifully blue, they looked more gray and sullen and sunken. She had bags under her eyes, her lips were dry, parched, and her skin seemed pale and dry as well, indenting wherever he touched her, and not quickly recovering. But the real horror was her side. A leather belt had been strapped around her side over her plugsuit, holding what appeared to be a white t-shirt in place. It was stained red and brown, and a section of sand off to her side was tinted red with blood. His Asuka was in what he would call critical condition. He looked away down the beach, where sets of footprints in the sand seemed to indicate that she had walked all the way to her current location, and had been walking towards his shelter when she had collapsed against the sand. He looked back to her, seeing her chest still moving, although slightly unevenly, and saw her eyes slowly roll to meet his.

Just what in the hell had she been through…?

XxXxXxX

"…I feel terrible…"

Blue eyes stared up at the black sky of night dotted with stars. Her stomach was sick as she suddenly leaned up onto all fours and threw up. Panting, she spat the taste from her mouth and fell back again, away from her puddle of nastiness. That place… That had to have been Instrumentality. Asuka grimaced as she remembered the intrusive nature of everyone's thoughts. She could hardly tell which were her own amidst the chaos. However, she still had her sense of self, her pride and her power. She knew who she was even if the other voices had tried to squash it. She was Asuka Langley Sohryu, and she had had enough of it.

Almost instantly she had been unceremoniously dumped into the Sea of LCL, the Red Sea, and sunk down from the surprise. She swallowed salt water and forced herself back to the surface as she made her way to shore, collapsing on the beach, tired and drained. After clearing her stomach of salty LCL and water, she found herself still exhausted. She closed her eyes and just listened to the calmness and quiet of her own mind, and the gentle washing of water on sand. After what had seemed like eons of noise, she finally had peace and quiet.

XxXxXxX

The next time her eyes opened she found she had fallen asleep, and now the heat of the day was pouring down on her. She cursed and rolled over, shielding her eyes from the sun's rays. Her mind when through a checklist as she assessed her situation.

"Energy levels are low, I'm gonna need some food soon, and this heat is gonna dry me out in no time, so I'll need some sort of shelter." She pulled herself to her feet and stretched, feeling the tension in her muscles complain as she forced them into action. "So then, let's see what kind of crazy world I've wound up in now…" Talking to herself had been something Asuka had done in order to confront her own thoughts in a verbal way. It always seemed to keep her calm and focused when things got tough. Plus, speaking aloud allowed her to avoid the mental issues of being alone. She always had someone to talk with, even if it was herself.

After her stretching, Asuka wandered over the sandy hill separating her resting place from the rest of the beach. As she wandered over the top, she walked into the ruined remains of what appeared to be the business district of a town much smaller than Tokyo-III.

"Feh… Of course it's smaller. Tokyo-III was the most advanced city on the planet. I wonder if this little hovel has anything to eat." That said, Asuka continued down into the ruined buildings. The heat of the day quickly began getting to her, so she released the sleeves of her plugsuit and pulled them away, tying them together around her waist. If it got cold at night she might want them for warmth later. Unfortunately, being the business and shopping district, there was little in the way of food or drink to be found. Clothes, however, were plentiful.

"Go figure. This place has some decent shops, and for once I don't have a need for any of it, and I'm starving to death on top of things. Were it not so frustratingly ironic, it might be funny." Asuka mused as she kept on walking, finally spying a restaurant. "Then again, things could be looking up."

The restaurant wasn't anything fancy, not that Asuka particularly minded at this point. She ate more than Shinji did every day, and her quick metabolism demanded to be sated. After letting herself in by beating the door down with a piece of debris, Asuka wandered inside, passing tables set with silverware and place settings as she made her way to the kitchen. "Check refrigeration first, freezer second. If the power has been out the frozen foods would stay fresh longer…"

Asuka checked the large walk-in refrigeration section to find that the power had indeed been out for quite some time, enough to spoil a larger chunk of the food inside. Her grumbling stomach, however, forced her to keep looking. Eventually, she found an apple that hadn't quite reached nasty status, and snatched it from its cousins. Munching on her deep red prize, she made her way around the kitchen to the freezer, looking inside to see what it had to offer. A few puddles of ice cream aside, Asuka was able to find a whole lot of nothing useful in the freezer. Whatever the deal was, it seemed that this place of business got their ingredients fresh each day, kept them in refrigeration, and only used the freezer to store things that required they be frozen.

"Just my luck." Asuka spoke between bites of her apple and made her way back out of the restaurant. However, just as she left, she paused. Across the street was a vending machine filled with snacks. She smirked and picked up her battering ram that she had used to gain entrance in the first place, and started over to the helpless machine.

By day's end, Asuka had found an apple, some bags of chips, and some carbonated beverages to drink. It was much less than she would have liked to have, but it was something. After some searching, she'd found a western style mattress store amidst the businesses, and after selecting a set of proper sheets, and choosing the most luxurious mattress she could find, she made herself a small fort of mattresses around her new bed and crawled inside after stripping away her plugsuit. The mattress walls helped to dull any noise, and made her feel more safe and secure, and after draping another sheet over the entrance, she had a strong sense of security and privacy. Her second night was far more relaxing and pleasing than the first.

However, her pleasant nights soon got worse. Finding food was more and more difficult, and finding water even more so. She felt herself getting physically weaker and weaker, and that only made her angrier and angrier. Combined with thirst and hunger, Asuka felt herself growing more and more enraged and helpless. Determined to find herself more food, she took more and more risks, taking risky paths through rubble for anything that looked like it might have water, or something to eat. After a full two weeks, Asuka was drained, exhausted, and even hallucinating. She caught herself daydreaming about food, or water, whenever she didn't have something to do or to focus her mind. It was torture. Finally, after several days, Asuka begrudgingly left her little area and struck out through the ruins to try and find something, anything, to keep her going. Her pride refused to let her give up, but her body was already starting to reach its limits.

She curled up into buildings, slept on the floor using whatever she had for a pillow or blanket, burned anything she could, assuming she had a way to light a fire, and shivered most nights while she dreamed about water. Little pieces of things here and there sustained her, but finally, her pride broke, and Asuka decided she would have no choice but to do something she really didn't want to do. Crawling through the ruins of a building, she came upon a sight of white porcelain. It was a toilet. She knew better than to try and drink anything from the bowl itself, but the tank in the back would have fresh water. The only problem was a hole in the floor, probably from some wreckage falling through the roof.

"Come on, Asuka… You're tired, you're hungry, and you're dying of thirst… You need this…" She grit her teeth and backed up to get some space before she ran towards the other side of the room, jumping across, however, just as she put weight on her jumping leg, the muscles, drained of energy and lack of water, seized up in a painful cramp that caused Asuka to stumble. Her body made the jump, her chest striking the floor of the room, but her legs dangled towards the lower floor several feet below. She fought to hold on, but the floor was slick with dust, and in her weakened state, she could only watch in horror as her body slid away from the edge and fell.

She tumbled, feeling a red hot spark of pain stronger than anything she'd ever felt in an Evangelion as a piece of debris slashed into her side, moments before she hit the floor below her and a second jolt caused her to cough and cry out as a rib broke from impact with the ground. Tears tried to force their way out from her eyes, but she fought them back, gritting her teeth and whimpering as she battled off the pain. It hurt to breathe, but still she managed to pull herself to all fours, her body shaking and quivering from a mixture of agony and adrenaline. The sickening drip of her own blood striking the dirty floor spurned her onward, and she forced herself to stand. Half limping, Asuka wandered deeper into the building, finding it to be the remains of a small apartment complex. She rummaged through the drawers for anything she could find until she found a white t-shirt and a leather belt. After another moment, she found a bottle of rubbing alcohol and dumped the bottle's contents onto the white t-shirt and threw it aside before hesitating.

"Alright… Lungs are okay, so the nngh…rib must be cracked and not totally broken… This is gonna ahh…sting…" Asuka lifted her arm and gazed at the ragged gash on her side, red blood still dripping freely from the wound, before she grit her teeth, closed her eyes, and pressed the white shirt to it as hard as she could. Despite all her resolve Asuka couldn't fight back the cry of pain that came as she pressed the sterile shirt to the fresh wound. It felt like it was on fire, and someone had stuck thousands of red-hot needles into her flesh. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes as she grabbed the belt and placed it tight against the shirt, applying as much pressure as she could bear without passing out from the intense pain. The pressure, she knew, would help to stop the bleeding, and the sterility needed to be taken care of. The possible infection would kill her if the blood loss didn't anyway. As she adjusted the belt, Asuka caught her breath and stumbled out of the building, walking aimlessly. The pain, combined with exhaustion, lack of water and food, and the huge level of stress was too much, even for her.

She didn't care. All she knew was that she had to walk. If anyone or anything were out there, they wouldn't find her in among the city ruins. Her best chance for being found was the beach, and so, she stumbled out onto the sand, leaving the ruins for the first time since she'd arrived three weeks ago. Her mind was muddled, confused, and tired, but still, she forced herself to walk. She found herself wondering how it had come to this moment, this shit hole of a world where no one else existed, and only ruins stood to remind anyone that Humanity had even existed. She was used to being alone, but the more she thought about the possibility of her dying alone in this place, the more she desperately wished she wasn't. She wanted someone, and the person she wanted more than anyone else in the known universe was Shinji Ikari. His touch, his smile, his smell, she wished for something, anything that would bring him closer to her wherever he was. Her blue eyes scanned across the sand, unfocussed, until they caught sight of something blue. It was the only color she'd seen other than sandy brown for at least an hour, and so, she was drawn inexorably towards it.

"I swear to god…if I ever see you again I…"

Asuka fell to the ground and rolled onto her back. She was completely and totally drained. Mentally, physically, emotionally, nothing had any energy left. She was burned out completely. Too thirsty to even keep her mouth damp, too hungry to think of anything else, and too drained to even attempt to pull herself back up to her feet. Her eyes simply stared off towards the blue in the distance before rolling up to look at the sky. The sound of waves running against the sand lulled her into a state of complete relaxation. She was ready to just fall asleep. If she didn't wake up, she knew that at the very least, she'd tried with everything she had. She could die with that knowledge. However, as her vision blurred and her body felt heavy, another sound permeated her bubble. Rustling sand, and the soft thud of something familiar, but impossible. But the more her brain tried to disbelieve, the more the sound seemed to permeate her senses. Then, she became aware of something heavy and warm pressing against her, and sobbing until it left her. She opened her eyes, her vision blurred and unsteady as she stared into the direction of the sensation. Dazed and confused, Asuka's eyes finally rolled over to rest on the eyes of Shinji Ikari.

Shinji looked into Asuka's blue eyes for a moment as they seemed to widen with realization, and then, as he sat there, on the brink of crying, he watched as her lip trembled, and her hand rose up slowly, weakly, gently, to caress his face, her fingers seeming to softly brush his skin, testing to see if he was really there until it faltered. Shinji grasped her hand in his and kneeled down close to her.

"Asuka..? Asuka! Asuka, are you okay? Can you hear me?" Shinji's voice was frantic and his eyes darted side to side, trying to find something, anything to see if she was responding. Her blue eyes were soft, and her smile even softer and gentler. And as Shinji looked on, Asuka spoke the last words he would ever hear her speak.

"Shinji… You idiot…" The hand in his grasp softly went limp as Asuka breathed a final breath, her final contented smile still on her face as Shinji began to cry uncontrollably, weeping with full body sobs.

"Asuka! Asuka! Wake up, dammit! Wake up! Don't leave me alone here, please! Asuka!" Shinji shook Asuka's body as she tried everything to bring her back, but to no avail. His whole body ached, everything he'd worked for was right in front of him, only to be stolen. With Asuka gone, he had nothing, and no one, and as he cried, an ethereal male figure watched from the red waves, feet floating over them in silence until Shinji turned to the sound of the figure's voice.

"No. This isn't how it's supposed to be…"

XxXxXxX


	20. Chapter 20: Throne of the Soul

Disclaimer:

I do not own any characters in this fic except for Ryugi Kazamaru and his Eva, Unit-0X (If I did own Evangelion, Shinji would have gotten Rei, but he had to choose Asuka… At least as far as the original series! Much love for Rebuild 2.0!). Evangelion and all related articles are property of GAINAX.

'This stands for a thought'

"This for said dialog"

-This for written or typed text-

\ \ This equals a flashback / /

Italics are for radio dialogue or other such disembodied voices

(And this for sound effects, author's comments, or physical noises or actions)

.

.

Well, here it is, the first chapter with any real battle in it for some time. I think I might have gone a little overboard with some things, but I think it all pans out in the end. I'm amazed at how many people added this to their favorite stories list, or added it to their alert list. And even with so few views in the last few days of February. Some people might hate me for the way I did this chapter, others might love me for what I did at the end. I have no idea. But hey, new material is always good, right?

Not too many references in this chapter, except for one to a degree. Music was from Globus, some Sonic Stuff, plenty of Evangelion music as well. I think every fic author needs a soundtrack to listen to to help the creative process along, don't you think? Was good to see a few new reviewing faces as well over the last few days, and the return of my loyal reviewer **Dark09**. Always a pleasure, sir. Of course, any review can be a good review, and no reviews at all makes me a sad fic writer, and we don't want that, not when the conclusion is coming up after all this time! I can't begin to estimate how many chapters are left in this, but I could take a stab at maybe three. Then again I could be very wrong. Regardless, here's chapter twenty of Destiny's Power: Strength of the Heart – Throne of the Soul. Read and Review, and as always, enjoy.

Pilot Ikari-Kun

.

.

.

Chapter 20: Throne of the Soul

"No. This isn't how it's supposed to be…" Ryugi watched as Shinji turned to him, and Ryugi's body vanished, returning to the sandy island where he'd stayed the entire time, watching, waiting, sulking, hoping something good would happen, bring Shinji or Asuka hope, but nothing did…

"Are you so sure about that Kazamaru-kun?" The familiar voice of Kaworu sounded as Ryugi turned to look at the young man, whose smile was as present as ever across his face. "You said yourself that you don't have a right to say which future is better. Is what you think is right any better than this?" Kaworu gave a wry grin as he continued. "I gave you this chance to see the future without Destiny's hand to guide it. Your AT Field has protected you from the changes to the timeline, because that was its purpose all along. Your indecision is the only thing that has kept this world sterile and bleak, a blank slate if you will. It is within your power to decide not to choose, Kazamaru, but it is also within your power to choose, and it has always been. Saving the life of Ayanami at the cost of your own was only a small example of that."

"Ayanami is dead! Asuka is dead, and Shinji is alone in a world torn apart by the machinations of man playing god! Rei gave her life to try and give Shinji a world where people could choose for themselves, but that very same world took Asuka from him, and put him through hell… That isn't what I imagined would happen, that isn't how I thought it could wind up… By my inaction…I cursed all of them…" Ryugi shouted his words before falling to his knees, guilt drowning him. He'd been so blind. The world did not need Destiny. Destiny was merely a word in a dictionary to the world itself. But to the people of that world, Destiny was something much more. It brought inspiration, rallied the spirit to pull through tough and trying times. It gave humanity something to strive for or believe in, and that in and of itself brought grand changes to light. It took the harsh reality of life without a purpose or meaning to awaken him to the truth. Even if he didn't believe he had the right, he had the power to make the world a better place than the hell that the others had experienced, and he'd only be cursing them and himself if he did not take action. He stood and wiped a tear from his eyes, a look of determination washing across his features.

"I don't know why I exist, and I don't know why I was given this power, but there is one thing I know deep down in my heart. I may not believe I have the right to change the whole world, and I may not understand whatever purpose I was supposed to have in all this, but I know despite everything that living a life without the one you love more than anything is no life at all… Ayanami can't be happy in this world…and any world where she can't find happiness is something I refuse to let happen!"

Kaworu simply smiled as he watched Ryugi stand and make his decision. "What you want, Kazamaru-kun, will be difficult to attain. You will have to fight harder than you've ever fought before…and even when all is said and done, you may yet still fail." The young man's red eyes looked into Ryugi's green ones and his smile lessened. "Even knowing the difficulties, even knowing that you may yet fail, are you still willing to make that choice, commit to it, and step forward into a tomorrow that you will build yourself?"

"Yes… If I can't use this power for her sake, then I don't know where else to turn. So, I'll fight as hard as I can, and I won't look back." Kaworu's smile returned.

"Good. You know the events as they happened, Kazamaru. Your AT Field protects you from the changes to the timeline until you reinsert yourself into it. But once you do, you'll be unable to go back. You are not a true omnipotent being, and therefore must still play by the rules of time once you set yourself into its flow once again." Ryugi nodded. "Very well then, Kazamaru-kun. From here on out you will be acting alone. Once your soul makes contact with the anchoring point, you'll be able to join with your body at any time after it was initially separated. Choose wisely, there is no second chance this time."

"Right…" Ryugi turned and began to walk towards the tree when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look into the soft eyes of his mother.

"Know that whatever happens, Ryugi, I'll always be with you in your heart, guiding you and supporting you. I love you, my son." She smiled and moved to embrace her son, and he hugged her back, taking in her smell for what would likely be the last time.

"I love you too." Ryugi smiled softly and backed away from his mother's embrace, his back touching the three as he felt a warmth flow over his body. "Goodbye, Mother." The warmth continued to flow over and envelop him until it completely surrounded him. It felt as if he was melting. His form, his shape, faded from view, leaving only a sensation of memories, thoughts and emotions that jumbled together. Voices called to him from the ether reminding him of events witnessed in his limbo. For what seemed a small eternity, he floated formlessly through the memories and voices, until, finally, everything felt right, and his eyes snapped open…

XxXxXxX

The door to the cryostasis facility swished open and Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki stepped inside, immediately feeling the cold air within the room. As he entered, a woman wearing a pink jacket looked up to him with a smile.

"Sub-Commander, I've finished the resuscitation sequence and have started the replacement of the core unit." Maya Ibuki then sat back down at the console as the white form of Unit 0X hung suspended over the massive cryogenic pit, machinery and mechanical arms hovering around its chest as the red core unit stayed off to the front, waiting to be put back into place.

"Good work, Lieutenant." He sighed. "I have absolutely no idea if this will work as I hope it will, but if my theories are correct, the plans you and I discussed earlier should give us more of a fighting chance. Everything depends on luck and timing." If his background in Metaphysical Biology was worth anything, anything at all, then this plan and Maya's computer experience would likely pay off. She was no Ritsuko Akagi, but the young tech showed a vast understanding of the capabilities behind the Magi system and the technological side of things.

"Understood, Sir. I have faith in you." She smiled and started typing again. "I'm beginning the core replacement sequence now." A large mechanical thrumming began to sound as the large form of the White Eva was slowly spun around so its chest was aiming towards the ceiling. And after a few more commands, another arm, looking almost like a claw machine, moved over the chest and lowered the red core unit towards the chest. The arm spun the core into place as the tissue around the red jewel-like sphere suddenly bubbled and wrapped around the delicate orb, locking it into place, another machine quickly swinging in to replace the Eva's chest armor. "Resuscitation of Unit 0X is complete, Sir."

"Good work, Ibuki. However, that, and squelching the alerts and alarms was the easy part. Now, let's see if we can get the rest of this to work…"

"Yes, Sir." Maya grinned and pulled out her laptop, plugging it into the system.

XxXxXxX

Back at the control room, Maya's station suddenly lit up and text scrolled across the screen. Aoba and Hyuga were too involved with their duties to notice all of Maya's command functions being routed to the cryostasis lab, as well as control over several other well-encrypted systems thanks to Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki's access codes and command authorization. Normally these requests would trigger some sort of an alert, however, Maya's knowledge of the systems involved allowed her to easily bypass them. Most of these tricks were her own, but some she had learned from Inspector Ryoji Kaji while working with him. Just as quickly as her station had lit up, it fell silent again, and the deed was done, no one the wiser.

XxXxXxX

"Transfer of all Eva lifts and service pathways has been routed to the Cryostasis Chamber, Sir, along with all other necessary systems. The Control Room doesn't suspect a thing." She smiled. "We've got our own little command and control station set up right here, and it's awaiting your orders, Sir."

"Fine job, Ibuki. Now, move Unit 0X to Eva Cage number three. Its outside corridors are completely surrounded by bakelite, and there's no threat of it being attacked. The JSSDF and the Committee think Unit 0X is still quarantined. Once that's complete, we can begin Stage Three."

"Right away, Sir." A few keystrokes later and the massive form of Unit 0X was backed through a large set of doors near the back of the cryostasis bay and loaded onto an enormous internal rail system. After being locked securely in place, the Eva was soon on its way to its destination.

XxXxXxX

Rumbling and shaking from above signaled something had happened. The pistol that had been used to kill Doctor Akagi was placed safely back into the Commander's pocket as he sighed and glanced towards the ceiling. "It seems that Unit 01 has activated…" He turned to face Rei who was still wearing her white dress. "Time is running short, Rei. It's time to begin." He reached for the glove on his right hand and pulled it off, revealing the Adam embryo grafted to his palm. "Remove your clothing."

"I…will not." Rei looked away and hesitated. While she had been seen many times by the Commander in the past, her skin crawled and her stomach turned with the thought of him staring at her now, especially after she had given all of herself to Kazamaru.

"You will do as I say, Rei, or I will destroy him. A puppet has no need for modesty. All this would have been easier had you avoided becoming close to anyone as was intended." The Commander's eyes bore into her, intense and unwavering. "I will not ask again, Rei."

Rei flinched. She furrowed her brow slightly and reached for the shoulder straps of the dress, lifting them up and to the sides, allowing the garment to fall from her. She counted herself lucky that she still wore her undergarments. The Commander seemed pleased enough and moved his hand forward, placing it on her abdomen. Rei bristled at his touch, as if it violated the very sanctity of her soul, and in truth, it did.

"Lower your AT Field, and remove the boundary of the body and soul."

XxXxXxX

"Major Hyuga!" One of the Nerv techs that were running the stations of the control room turned to look at his superior officer, pointing to his screen as alarms pulsed and sounded, springing up across the main battle screen that showed Unit 01 and 02 battling the Eva Series as valiantly as possible. "Major! We're getting an unknown pattern emanating from Terminal Dogma! It's…it's huge! It's unlike anything we've seen before!"

"What!" Hyuga jumped out of his chair and looked at the readings, typing furiously on the junior officer's station to try and comprehend what the hell he was looking at. The pattern fluctuated wildly, snapping to blue, then to orange, to green, and back again until it suddenly shifted to something completely unseen.

"Major, what the hell does this mean?" The junior tech looked on, awaiting an answer of some sort, however, as Hyuga looked at the screen, he simply shook his head. It was impossible. It was improbable in every sense of the situation. The pattern that showed on his screen showed green, until it pushed into an even higher band of energy, pulsing to white, and including the entire spectrum within itself.

"It means that something is going to happen. Good? Bad? I can't say, but something is going to happen, and when it does, it'll be big…"

XxXxXxX

Unwillingly, Rei did as she was told, feeling her body suddenly feel soft and somewhat insubstantial. It was not a pleasant feeling in the slightest. The Commander's hand pressed harder against her chest until she felt it begin to sink into her being. Her eyes snapped closed and she winced. It wasn't so much painful as incredibly disconcerting and violating. She felt contaminated by his presence, and it was entirely unwelcome, but there was nothing she could do. Only this would protect him, protect the boy she loved. She whimpered as the Commander moved his hand lower, coming to rest at her lower abdomen, making her insides crawl as if they were trying to pull away from him, from the invading presence she felt. It disgusted her, feeling another inside her person this way. When Kazamaru had bonded with her, it was warm, soft, pleasurable, but this was the farthest thing from it. A tear ran down her face as she looked to the ground.

'I am…tainted… Please forgive me, Kazama—'

Rei's thoughts paused as an enormous jolt shook the complex. It was far too powerful to have come from the surface, and even too near to have come from the Eva cages, which meant that it was something closer. Much closer.

"What the-!" Commander Ikari stumbled, catching himself as he looked to his hand and the pad continued within it, and as he looked down, words flashed across the surface. 'Contact Lost.' The far wall suddenly burned and melted, boiling away before a blast of power tore through it, filling the massive room with smoke and debris. And as both Rei and Gendo Ikari looked on, the floating form of Ryugi Kazamaru came through the black clouds, his eyes stern and composed. In an instant, Gendo shot behind Rei, the girl whimpering as the Commander's hand shifted inside her body, and he pulled free the gun that had killed Doctor Akagi in his other hand, the pad forgotten on the ground below.

"You should already know that won't work on me, Commander…"

"Of course it won't." Gendo smirked almost imperceptibly. "However…" The Commander moved the gun to the side of Rei's head, pushing the muzzle into her temple as her red eyes looked to Ryugi in a mixture of worry, joy, and terror. "With her AT Field down, Rei is just as vulnerable as any other human being. I've worked for years to see my late wife again, and nothing is going to stand in my way. I will not allow you to destroy what I've worked so hard to accomplish. Nothing else matters in this world but her. Even if I have to sacrifice Rei to see that I succeed somehow, someway, I will."

"Is that all you can think about? Would your wife think that this is at all what should be done? Killing people in cold blood simply to bring her back to life? That blood would be on her hands as much as yours. Would she want to live a life on that kind of borrowed time?"

"Living without her was unbearable, and so I resolved to bring her back by any means necessary. We're not so different, Pilot Kazamaru." Gendo's eyes bore into Ryugi's. "You sacrificed yourself to see Rei live so that you wouldn't have to bear living alone. Didn't you? So, then, what's so different about me giving anything, paying any price to see my wife again?" Ryugi frowned.

"The difference is that I sacrificed my OWN life to allow Rei to live. You're attempting to sacrifice innocent people to get what you want. I fought with all the determination of my soul to claw my way free from my Eva's grasp to come back and see her again, I gave my life for her, fought for her, did all I could, just for her. So, answer me this, then, Commander. Why didn't your wife return from Unit 01? Shinji returned. I returned. Why didn't she?"

Gendo frowned. The boy knew more than he should, which could only mean that Fuyutsuki had betrayed him at last. However, there was nothing he could do. He still held all the cards, and nothing the young man said would change his mind… "I don't care to listen to any more of your allegations, Pilot Kazamaru. You will stand down, or I will kill Pilot Ayanami…"

"Go ahead."

"What?" The Commander's eyes snapped open and Rei's as well. She didn't understand.

"I said go ahead." Ryugi floated down onto the catwalk and took a few steps towards the Commander and Rei. "You'll kill her, I'll kill you, and then I'll bring her back to life by sacrificing myself. Then, Rei can live as freely as she chooses. Your cards hold no weight anymore, Commander. You're unnecessary. You've thrown away everything to regain a wife that had chosen to abandon you years ago in the name of a higher purpose, and now your plans have been completely unwrought. You have a son who hates you, a lover that you've killed, and a long time friend who has betrayed you." As Ryugi spoke, his eyes never left Gendo's, and as he stepped closer, he spoke with each step, emphasizing each statement.

"Gendo Ikari, the truth is… You. Have. _Nothing_."

The Commander's eyes widened with horror and rage, and as the gun slipped away from Rei's head and pointed towards Ryugi, Ryugi's form shot ahead at terrible speed, zipping past Rei as an AT Field assisted push threw him into Commander Ikari, his right fist slamming with such force into the man that he was torn free from Rei, his hand disappearing within her, and thrown across the walkway like a rag doll, his glasses falling to the ground and cracking upon impact as he slumped to the ground against the far wall, unconscious, blood trailing from his mouth. Ryugi pulled himself into a standing position as he panted, turning to face the single most beautiful face that he had ever seen in his life. Rei's lips quivered as she was simply overcome with emotion. Tears fell from her red eyes and she ran to Ryugi, embracing him and burying her head into his chest. Her body shook with sobs and she simply nuzzled him, repeating his name over and over.

"Kazamaru… Kazamaru… I thought I… I would never…" As she spoke, Ryugi smiled and kissed her forehead, shushing her.

"Rei… You've given me a gift that I will never forget, a love stronger than I ever thought I deserved or ever could have dreamed was possible, and I will always be with you. I couldn't imagine a world without you, and even if I could…I would remake the entire world…just to see you smile." And Rei did. She smiled the same loving smile she had shared with him only a few times before, but never before had she looked more beautiful, and with her so close, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

The sixth time they kissed was no less passionate than the others had been, but it was cut short by the matter at hand. Ryugi knew that he had saved Rei, and set his own plan into motion, but he still had other lives to save. As he pulled away from the kiss and looked deep into Rei's eyes, he couldn't help but smile as the two of them moved apart.

"I have to go bring all of this to an end…Rei."

"I know, Kazamaru…" Ryugi looked to Rei before he looked to the crucified form of Lilith, the mother of all humanity, hanging against the wall behind him. He knew alone he'd be too weak to take on all twelve Mass Produced Evangelions, even with the help of Unit 01 and Unit 02. Twelve almost infinitely powerful units would still be capable of outdoing a single godlike Evangelion, and a supped up human and angel hybrid. In order to fight them, and have any chance at all of winning, he'd need, they'd need, more power, the kind of power only a body the size of an Angel could contain. As he looked at Lilith, he felt a soft set of hands on his wrist, and turned to find Rei placing his hand on her stomach with a smile. "Rei?"

"Adam is within me, and you are already Lilith, like me… Take him and his strength with you." Rei's smile continued even as Ryugi's hand slowly began to slip into her body. However, unlike the feeling of repulsion and violation she had felt with the Commander, this touch was warm and gentle, and it brought tears to her eyes as Ryugi moved and embraced her with his free arm. A soft light formed around Rei's stomach where Ryugi's wrist sat, and for a brief moment, the two of them truly were one and the same, completely un-separated by AT Fields. Ryugi could feel Rei's body as if it was his own, hear her thoughts, and feel the intensity of her love like never before. For a moment, they stood there, relishing the togetherness that they felt in that instant, more powerful than any kiss, more intimate than any sexual act. They were truly one. Then, Rei pulled free, and as Ryugi looked down to his hand, he saw the form of Adam vanish into his hand after a bubbling of flesh. Rei gently stroked his face and spoke.

"Go, Kazamaru… They need you. I will get somewhere safe."

"Right…" Ryugi smiled one last time at Rei before his body lifted off and floated midair. As the tiny Adam Embryo merged more completely with his body, he could feel a sensation of AT Field, others like him, and a strong pull towards Evangelion Cage number three. He shifted his AT Field, dropping it slightly as he felt his matter become halfway insubstantial, and with a push of energy from his S2 Organ, he vanished, flashing away.

XxXxXxX

"Sub-Commander! I'm detecting a strange energy pattern inside Eva Cage number three. It's unlike any we've ever seen before!" Maya Ibuki pulled up the patterns as both she and Fuyutsuki looked over it, a Pattern White.

"Could this at all be related to the spike we detected earlier? Did you try and activate Unit 0X yet?"

""No, Sir. The Unit literally just arrived at the cages. I didn't even have a chance to lock it down and prepare any of the activation sequences for the Dummy Plug System we discussed. No preparations are in place!"

Fuyutsuki frowned before his eyes snapped open. "Lieutenant, pull up the Dummy Plug System!" Maya quickly did as she was told, however, the system was reading that contact had been lost, and registered a complete destruction of the surrounding area. Fuyutsuki smiled. "I see… So, he decided to wake up and come back to us after all. Godspeed, Pilot Kazamaru."

XxXxXxX

Blood sprayed from the arms of Unit 01 as the godlike Evangelion roared out in protest. Its AT Field was at maximum, along with Unit 02, and together the two Evangelions stood in the center of the Geofront, crackling energy above them as their AT Fields clashed with the harmonized energy from all twelve of the Mass Produced Eva Series. The combined might of all twelve AT Fields was bearing down on the both of them, and only by sheer fortitude of will were the two opposing forces holding it off. LCL boiled across both their forms as their determination itself was under assault, along with their bodies from the pressure. The pressure from the two energy fields grinding against one another produced heated sparks and arcs of crackling orange energy that shot along the ground of the Geofront, ripping up terrain all around them.

"I can't…hold it for much longer-ngh! Asuka! Get out of here!"

"Not a chance! I'm not going to leave you behind to die!"

"If you don't leave then we'll both die!"

Asuka looked up at the massive force pressing down towards them. Shinji was right. If one of them didn't leave, then both of them would be crushed. It was looking pretty hopeless. She closed her eyes, the blackness of her eyelids giving her little respite from the pressure she felt against her arms and the heat from the friction. If both of them died, there'd be no one left to combat the Eva Series, and the end of the world would come to pass, but as long as one of them survived, they could keep fighting. A tear rolled down her cheek as she felt the soft caress of her mother against her. She knew what she was going to have to do.

XxXxXxX

"Captain, the sync ratio for Unit 02 is skyrocketing out of control! The Plug depth is surpassing critical limits! It's passing into negative values! We can't stop it!" One of the techs Makoto had brought up from the lower levels to assist in running things cried out as his station flared and alerts flew across the screen.

"Asuka! Stop what you're doing! If you don't stop right this insta-!" Makoto screamed into the communications channel as alarms and alerts continued to surge across the screen, however, he was cut off as another tech shouted above the din.

"Major! Unknown energy signature has reappeared and is heading for the surface at high speed! Wait! Energy buildup! It's going to break through the surface! Sections in all levels suffering heavy dama-!"

The Control Room lurched and alarms flashed red warnings and sirens across all screens as the object tore through an adjacent section and burst onto the surface of the Geofront.

XxXxXxX

"Invert Mode. Secret code: F—What the Fu-!" Asuka fell backwards, Unit 02 stumbling into Unit 01 as both units lost footing.

"Asuka!"

The ground beneath the two Evangelion units bulged upward, cracking and shattering as bright blue light exploded forth, ripping the terrain to pieces and burning it away under the force of a massive burst of blue energy thundering against the combined force of the twelve AT Fields. A shockwave of power struck the exposed sides of the Geofront and kicked up dust as both bewildered pilots looked up to spy a single white form pressed against the combined force of all twelve fields, feathered wings spread wide, mouth open as a decidedly human battle cry seemed to tear free from the bestial mouth of Evangelion Unit 0X.

"I can't—do this alone! Asuka! Shinji! Give me a hand!"

A thousand questions filled the minds of the two pilots, but they didn't hesitate.

"Time to show these bastards what happens when you cross Nerv!"

"I won't let you crush the woman I love, you black-winged vultures!"

The two AT Fields of Unit 01 and Unit 02 pulsed to life, mixing with the power of Unit 0X as the might of all three fields converged, and with a final thrust of might, the fields bent backward, tearing through the combined fields with amazing strength. The force of the fields slammed into the twelve Evangelions and sent them back, spinning and reeling from the force of the blow, but they were still quite unharmed, and now stared menacingly at the white Evangelion with six shimmering white wings of translucent feathers.

"Ryugi! Is that you?" Asuka shot the question back as Unit 02 recovered her AT Field and pulsed the energy back along her Eva, orange hair pulsing around the Unit's head as the power returned. However, as the snapshot of Unit 0X's cockpit flashed into view, Asuka and Shinji found that Ryugi was not inside it where he should be.

"Yes, it's me… More me than ever, actually… I can explain later, but right now, we need to kill those damn things at whatever cost. I've seen where this all is going, and it isn't how all this should end…"

Asuka snorted. "Keep your philosophical bullshit to yourself… While you've been sleeping or dead or whatever, these bastards have kept us more than busy."

"I know." The screen snapped closed and the winged form stepped forward slowly, blue energy pulsing along its right arm and shimmering into the sword formed from the power of the unit's AT Field, white ethereal flames burning along it. "Regardless, it's four on one now… More than even odds, right?"

"Damn right! Now, let's get to it!

"Ryugi, Asuka and I will fight together, you've always done better as the lone wolf." Shinji paused. "It's nice to have you back…"

"It's good to be back, Shinji… Now then, I don't care what limits you have to push yourselves to. We can not let these guys win…"

"Jeez! Like we'd do anything different, Dumkopf…"

"Right… Asuka, let's do this…" Shinji closed his channel and focused everything he had on being stronger; unleashing whatever latent potential was hidden in his Evangelion. 'Mother…if ever I could use your strength, now would be it…' Shinji felt the soft caress of his mother's presence wash over his mind, and he felt a warmth emanate from his chest, the power of the S2 Engine within the heart of the Evangelion pulsing to life, ready to answer to whatever Shinji brought to bear on his enemies. Shinji looked to the circling harpies, each one drooling and holding their spears menacingly. "I won't let you hurt Asuka any more… You're going to have to kill me before I let you touch her again!"

As Shinji cried out, Unit 01 let out a roar of thunderous power, a white halo pulsing into existence over the unit's head as the orange wings from before returned, dust and dirt being kicked up by the energy of the godlike Eva's AT Field. Such was the enormity of the energy that Unit 01 actually lifted free from the ground, propelled by the might of the AT Field around it. Shinji understood the AT Field now. It wasn't just a place to hide, it wasn't just something that separated one person from another, it was also a barrier of the heart, to protect the people you loved from harm. His mother had protected him so many times with her love, and now, he would use his love, his power, to protect Asuka, no matter what.

Asuka, too, felt the presence of her mother flowing around her as it had before when she'd crushed Jet Alone Prime. She only smirked as the wings and halo pulsed into being around Unit 01. Who needed wings when you had fighting spirit, and enough willpower to throw strikes to smash anything that stood in your way? As Shinji, Asuka, and Ryugi watched, the harpies split into two groups, six moving to intercept Shinji and Asuka, and six moving to intercept what they perceived as the greater threat.

"So much for a fair fight…"

"Just means they'll be weaker on our side. Hop to it, Ryugi. We've got this…"

The White Eva glanced back, nodded, and with a thunderous leap, tore into the sky, propelled by its wings and AT Field as the other two Evangelions tore towards their targets. The battle for the future of mankind was beginning at last. Nothing would stop them now.

XxXxXxX

The doors of the Control Room hissed open as Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki and Lieutenant Ibuki walked in, removing their coats and tossing them aside. The main screen showed various images of destruction caused by the battle outside. Above the Geofront, the white form of Unit 0X blurred and shot into clashes with the six harpies that mobbed it at every turn, while on the ground below, Unit 02 and Unit 01 rampaged across the Geofront floor, raging a battle the likes of which none of the bridge officers had ever seen before. Hyuga turned to face his superior and snapped a salute.

"Sir! It's good to have you back, Sir. I'm afraid we have some news for you." Hyuga turned to Aoba and the other man nodded before reporting.

"We sent a security team down to the LCL Production Plant to check out the source of some very strange energy patterns, but what they reported isn't the best news I've heard. Doctor Akagi is in critical condition, and the medical staff isn't sure if they'll be able to save her. In addition, Sir, Commander Ikari is in serious condition himself. His jaw is broken, and his ribs are heavily damaged from something. The team reports severe blunt force trauma as the cause. Due to their findings, as of now, Sir, you are acting Commander of Nerv Headquarters."

Fuyutsuki nodded. It would seem that destiny had other things in mind for him than he'd originally thought. He glanced at the main screen, his eyes trailing over the six transparent and ethereal feathered wings of Unit 0X. "I see… Well, I suppose we should get down to business. First things first, I want a status report on all JSSDF teams throughout headquarters. Next, I want a status report on all Evangelion activities." He paused. "Is there any word of Pilot Ayanami?"

"Yes, Sir. She was recovered by the medical team and is currently being treated for minor injuries." Hyuga answered as he looked back to the screen and the battle unfolding.

"Very good. When she is cleared, have her brought to the Command Center. I wish to talk with her."

"I'll send word immediately, Sir." Aoba turned and walked back to his station, and quickly picked up his phone to dial the medical facility.

"Lieutenant Ibuki, take your station. I want you to monitor those three Evangelion units. We're seeing things out there none of us were prepared for. If you can offer us any explanation of what's going on, it would be most helpful." Maya nodded and moved across the room to take her seat next to Aoba, casting a small smile at the man.

"That said, let's get to work. We've got a future to save."

XxXxXxX

"NNNNGRRRAAAHH!" Unit 02's AT Field thundered around its right fist as a mach-speed punch slammed into the chest of its old foe, the MP Evangelion with the spikes in its head. Such was the force that the chest armor shattered and collapsed inward, blood spraying out from the front and back of the wound as the limb literally punched through the chest. Then, with an equally powerful kick, the arm tore back out through the hole it had left and sent the beastly white abomination flying back. However, the mouth opened, the eyes flashed with light, and a beam of energy shot ahead to strike at Unit 02. But it was not to be.

Energy surged around the outstretched left hand of Unit 02 as the beam was shunted aside, detonations rising up around the floor of the Geofront behind her as Asuka's AT Field blocked the strike. "HAVE ONE OF MINE!" The four eyes of Unit 02 burned with white as the Evangelion let out a roar, and energy flashed across the torso of the spike-headed Evangelion before it vanished in a massive explosion that towered into the sky. But Asuka wasn't finished. Two more MP Evas dove down from above, lances flying through the air towards her as she back flipped away, spinning into the air and propelled by the force of her AT Field.

Smoke cleared to reveal the body of Spike-Top burning with red energy as it staggered from the blast, but not before Asuka tore down upon it with an earth-shattering kick from above, her foot slamming directly into the core of the recovering unit with such power that the ground cratered from impact, and as Asuka watched, the red core glowed white before cracking, and a thunderous explosion of ferocious angry red energy tore away the earth. The two companions looked on as smoke billowed into the sky above the Geofront, and out of the inferno stepped Unit 02, its AT Field fading to its passive state, orange transparent hair flowing from the back of the Evangelion as it suddenly blurred, and dashed straight into combat. One down, eleven to go.

XxXxXxX

"These numbers are incredible! Asuka's Sync Rating is holding even at two hundred percent. Harmonics are perfectly aligned with absolutely no fluctuation whatsoever." Maya smiled as she spoke, and Fuyutsuki nodded knowingly.

"She's fighting with her heart as much as her determination. She trusts the Evangelion, and the Evangelion trusts her. Together, they're attaining levels of strength that neither could apart. Given the infinite power of the S2 Engine, there's nothing holding her back anymore. Pilot Sohryu can finally fight to her full potential."

XxXxXxX

Crackling surges of orange energy pulsed around Unit 01 as the mighty godlike Evangelion turned its sights to bear on the three Mass Produced Evangelions that brought their weapons to the ready on the Purple Evangelion. In perfect harmony, three Loginus Replicas surged towards the Evangelion, but Unit 01 would not allow itself to be harmed by something so paltry. Arms shot to the side as the unit's AT Field grew stronger and stronger, layering on itself hundreds and thousands of times per second as the three lances struck the field, digging their tips into the plate of energy that separated them from their target.

"Adam… Lilith… Evangelions… Angels and Humanity… None of it matters… None of it matters! A future without Asuka…I won't let that happen!"

The Evangelion answered the cry of its pilot with a thunderous roar that tore across the Geofront, charged with the unimaginable power of the unit's AT Field, and Shinji's resolve. The unit's eyes burned red and with a flash, they pulsed with light, a beam of power lancing across all three units, a massive detonation tearing through them with a wall of concussive force, before the plate of AT Field bent backward, folding along its lines, and ejected the three caught lances back at their wielders, striking each one in the head, spearing the harpies on their own weapons, the tips doused in blood as they fell to earth, burning with red restorative flames.

Unit 01 stomped across the field, orange wings crackling with power as it crushed one of the fallen harpies to the ground under its foot, the white Evangelion thrashing as its eyes flashed with light, just as the mighty palm of the Purple Eva wrapped around the face of the fallen harpy and crushed it to a bloody pulp. The two opposing Evangelions moved to stand and help their comrade, but twin blasts of AT Field shot down from the heavens to a strangely eerie choir of voices as the free hand of Unit 01 brought its might down upon them, smashing them into the earth, blood splattering across the ground, and armor cracking as the might of Unit 01 swat them down like flies.

The two units dealt with, Unit 01 turned its attention to the flailing white MP Evangelion. Even without its head, its heart, its core continued to give it life, and tried to restore it. With a terrible growling roar, Unit 01 shot both hands into the chest of the MP Eva, tearing through flesh and bone and armor until it found what it was looking for, and pulled. With a sickening tearing sound of flesh, with blood erupting from the frantic Evangelion, the core was pulled free from the body, pulsing white for an instant, before, with terrible brutality, Unit 01 crushed the core with its bare hands, the material turning to a bloody pulp as the entire Eva destabilized and erupted into a torrent of red fire, surrounding Unit 01 as it turned towards the two floored Evangelions at its sides. Two down, ten to go.

XxXxXxX

"Oh god…" Maya simply watched in horror at the brutal efficiency of Unit 01 and Shinji's determination. Fuyutsuki winced as the Purple Evangelion dripped with blood and turned to continue the fight against the other two fallen Evas.

"Try as they might, Unit 01 has effectively become a god. The Fruit of Life, the Fruit of Knowledge, both are contained within the heart of Unit 01, and when those powers are awakened and brought to bear on the enemies of its pilot, there is nothing except the true Lance of Loginus that is powerful enough to destroy it."

"Such power in an Eva…" Aoba could only look on as Unit 01 roared another challenge to the recovering MP Evangelions. "It's a monster…"

"A monster controlled by the power of the human heart, Captain. That force and that brutality are the most primal essence of Mankind. It is the deepest and most wild part of our soul given life. Our knowledge and our heart give us the power to keep such things under control, but unleashed, this is the power that lies within the darkest parts of Mankind's soul. Even with the noblest and purest of intentions, Mankind cannot forget that this too, is a part of us. The beast that lies within must be respected as well."

"Commander! Energy reading! Six of the Eva Series are combining their AT Fields! They're bringing it to bear on Unit 0X!" The command crew watched as the force slammed into the airborne Unit 0X, the Eva fighting to keeps its place with all its might, sword upright and facing the energy.

"I don't understand these readings at all, Sir. The only way they make sense is if the Evangelion is acting on its own free will… The sync ratio is enormous, the Pattern White is beyond anything I've ever seen before, and yet, we're getting absolutely no life signs from the pilot."

"That's because…ngh…that isn't Unit 0X that's fighting…"

The staff turned as the door hissed open and Major Misato Katsuragi stumbled into the Control Room. Her chest and arm were bandaged, and she looked weak, but her eyes were as fierce and determined as ever. Just after she entered, a throng of doctors and attentive staff moved in behind her.

"Sorry, Sir. She insisted on coming up here despite all our advice. Whatever we suggested, she simply pulled rank and overruled everything we said…"

"That's fine. You're dismissed, Doctor. You've done a fine job."

"Thank you, Sir."

The doctor and his staff left as Misato grunted and moved to a chair near Maya and the Commander. Shortly afterward, a second hiss of the door sounded, and Rei Ayanami walked into the Command Center as well. Other than a few adhesive strips on her fingers, and one on her cheek, Rei appeared to be fine.

"Pilot Ayanami, reporting as ordered, Commander." Fuyutsuki nodded to Rei before turning to Misato.

"Major, explain. You said that what we're seeing is not Unit 0X? How can you know that?"

"Ask Rei, Commander. She's the one who informed me."

"Pilot Ayanami?"

"Yes, Commander… Pilot Kazamaru…has merged with Unit 0X. They are now one and the same…" Misato looked to the screen as energy crackled along the sword and Unit 0X shot backwards towards the ground, the combined power being too much for it to take.

"He's an Angel, Commander. He must have known that simply fighting in his Evangelion would not be enough, so he did the only thing he could think of to become stronger. He added the strength of Unit 0X to his own, and now, they're out there, fighting as one being for our future…"

XxXxXxX

"GAHH!" The combined force of six AT Fields slammed into Unit 0X's unleashed state, sending the White Evangelion into the ground of the Geofront. The ground cratered from the force of the impact, and blood dripped free from the shining armor of the Evangelion's form. The wings flickered and faded, and the halo across the head and back of the unit shrunk and faded considerably as the body of Unit 0X started to stagger to its feet. The pain was immense. Ryugi felt every broken bone, every strike as if it was his own body, mostly because it was his body that broke as much as the Evangelion's, as much as it was Kaworu's…

XxXxXxX

"_Kazamaru-kun, you must fight harder. The Other and I are with you. Our strength is your strength, our power, is your power. You are both Adam and Lilith, you are Destiny. Ikari-kun and Pilot Sohryu are fighting with everything they have, so too must you."_ Ryugi grimaced inside the void-like area that composed the seat of his soul. Around him, representations of the battlefield played in real-time, blood pooled from his wounds and he pulled himself up, teeth gritting in pain.

"I-I'm afraid… I want to fight like Shinji and Asuka, with all I am…but if I do, all this power I feel surging inside me… I could wind up destroying them too, destroying everything I want to save!"

"_Nerv Headquarters survived the end of everything, Kazamaru-kun. Unit 01 and Unit 02 survived the aftermath as well. You saw Unit 01 float into the void of space with your own two eyes. If you do not fight, you will die, and your mission, everything you came back for, it will all be for nothing."_ Light pulsed behind Ryugi's slouching state and a hand came to rest on his shoulder. "Even if you doubt yourself, Ayanami believes in you. She was willing to give everything she was for you, and you returned to help her, did you not? So fight, Kazamaru-kun. Fight for the future you believe in, for the future that Ikari-kun believes in, and for the future Ayanami believes in." Kaworu pointed across the field to Unit 01, firing blasts of energy from its eyes, roaring challenges, and tearing into its two remaining foes with wild abandon. "Ikari-kun isn't bothered by his power. Nothing matters to him but protecting the one he holds dear. So, Kazamaru-kun, what do you hold dear?"

"The one thing I hold closer than anything… The one I died for…the one I came back for, the one I swore I would make happy no matter what…" As Ryugi spoke, his form began to glow with white ethereal flames, his body being charged with the power of his words as the built. His back bulged under his skin as something tried to break free. "The one whose happiness means everything to me, the one I love more than anything in the world, and the one I promised a future of happiness to…is…"

XxXxXxX

_"AYANAMI!"_

From the corner of the Geofront where the fallen form of Unit 0X had struck the ground, a massive surge of energy erupted into the sky, burning away the ground from the thunderous release of power as six massive white wings burst free from the back of the body of Unit 0X and shot into the sky, as the echoing blast of Rei Ayanami's name shot across the Geofront like a storm, combined with the shrieking cry of an Angel's awakening. As the bridge crew watched, all remaining MP Evas looked to the spot where Unit 0X had fallen, even as Asuka and Shinji turned to look as well. Clouds were blown away from the sky overhead and the wings stretched into the heavens above the Geofront. Unit 0X, the Angel of Destiny, had awakened.

"Power levels are incredible! The AT Field is unlike anything I've ever seen before! It's as if it's fluctuating along the borders of reality itself…"

The torrent of power continued as the form that had once lay across the ground suddenly stood, and let out a powerful cry in Ryugi's voice, the white armor of Evangelion Unit 0X blasting away to reveal the human form underneath, but the transformation continued. The solid white human state shimmered and pulsed as the hands, and the legs up to the knees, shimmered to transparent gold, the feathered tips of the wings following suit. From the chest up, the white faded to pale human skin, and atop the shoulders sat the face of Ryugi, eyes burning an angelic red, his hair silver before fading to transparent white at the tips of his spikes, and where his heart should have been, dead center in his chest, the white form held a glowing red orb, his core.

"Kazamaru…" Rei watched as the person she loved more than life itself transformed and awakened to his true form. He had accepted his own destiny, and as a consequence, had decided to fight for the destiny he saw fit for all of them.

"I think I understand, now, what purpose he was supposed to play in all this. By remaining outside the numbers of all the Messengers, it was intended by Adam and Lilith that one born from both of them choose the fate of humanity, and ultimately who controlled the fate of this planet. It was not right for either one to decide alone, and even Adam himself knew that…" Fuyutsuki watched as the halo of energy shone bright above the head and back of the awakened Ryugi. It seemed like ages ago that he had spoken to the young man at his home, and disclosed the truth of things to him. To see him now, to grasp what this meant, what it meant for the future of humanity, he could only smile. "The source of his power, his love for Ayanami, his belief in the future of the world, and his faith in all of humanity has brought him to this point. Born from both Adam and Lilith, he has both of their hearts within him, and only he can decide how all of this ends, now."

XxXxXxX

Ryugi knew that Asuka and Shinji could handle their targets on their own. He didn't need to interfere. But right now, these things, these cloned bastardizations of Adam, threatened to destroy the sanctity of his right to choose, and he would not allow that to happen. His form floated off the ground and into the air as the six Mass Produced Evangelions shot towards him, but as they neared, the blue AT Field shimmered to life, stopping them cold, the Angel's left hand halting their advance before the spears bubbled and distorted before bursting to nothing, having been destroyed. At the same moment, the Angel's right hand rose to the sky, and the arm blurred as invisible energy gathered around the forearm.

XxXxXxX

"Commander, I'm reading an object coming in from outside Earth's atmosphere at high speed! I don't know what it is, but I'm detecting organic matter." Maya typed more, searching for any more relevant data as the elder man crossed his arms and nodded. There was only one thing it could be as Maya reported to the rest of the bridge crew. "Sir… Its trajectory origin is the moon..."

"The Lance has returned…called back by the Angel of Destiny. Lance of Loginus, Spear of Destiny…" The whole of the Command Center watched the main screen as an outside camera showed the massive red lance fly towards the outstretched hand of the Angel before coming to a halt, and he gripped it tightly. "It would seem they intend to start it here…"

"Sir?" Maya's eyes widened in realization before the Professor spoke.

"That Angel and the Lance will work together to decide the future of humanity. The only things stopping them are the Mass Produced Eva Series." Fuyutsuki looked over the eyes of each person on the command deck. In some way or another they knew he understood the events that Nerv had been planning, that Seele had been planning, but now, he had to admit that what was happening was completely uncharted territory.

"I'm not sure what is going to happen from here on out. Seele had planned for Third Impact, but not for this. What's happening now is completely unknown to me…" Fuyutsuki opened a book that he'd been carrying at his side and pulled the picture of Yui out from between the pages, glancing at the smiling woman as he sighed. "I don't know what you truly wished for, Yui, but I can only hope that this will be good enough to make your sacrifice worth it." He turned to look back at the main screen as Maya and the rest of the officers continued to watch the events unfolding with fascinated curiosity, as he glanced at Unit 01. "If you can trust him, then I will too."

XxXxXxX

"This cannot come to pass. All we have worked for, all we have prepared brought to ruin by that single false Messenger. Ikari failed to stop him, and now he has gathered both the Fruit of Life and the Fruit of Knowledge. Together with the Spear of Destiny, the machinations of this world are completely within his hands." The massive monolith of Keel Lorentz spoke to the council of Seele.

"The Scenario never accounted for a Decider, a final Judge of Humanity's worthiness to exist. If nothing is done, the Future will forever be beyond our grip. Mankind must reach the next plateau of its existence! If we must, we will have to sacrifice one of our number to contain this heretical scourge upon our grand design." Keel spoke again as the council spoke their begrudging agreement.

"We will be short the number, but Lilith still lives beneath Nerv. Even if Unit 01 will not assist us, Lilith can still be used with less than the final number. Sacrifice one of the Apostles, and bring this treachery to a close. The test at Nerv's Second Branch proved most effective after all…"

"Indeed. With this, our plans will still come to fruition."

The monoliths agreed, speaking of the salvation of their plans as one of the Mass Produced Evangelions floated skyward, the other MP Evas backing away as they watched the awakened Angel upon their holographic screens…

XxXxXxX

"Commander! We're getting strange energy readings from that unit!" Maya typed quickly, flipping through databases as the Magi finally pulled up some relevant data. However, when it did, she clapped her hand over here mouth. "Oh no…"

"Lieutenant, what is it?" Fuyutsuki looked over at Maya as she turned to face the rest of the senior staff.

"These readings are exactly the same as the readings taken from Nerv's Second Branch in Nevada before…" Her frightened eyes said everything she couldn't.

"What!" Hyuga stood and stared at the screen, his mouth wide.

"They're going to turn that Eva into a bomb? But why!" Aoba, too watched as the unit descended, energy warnings and alarms blaring through the Command Center.

"When Unit 04 was destroyed, it took the entire branch and dropped it into a Sea of Dirac, exactly like the one that Shinji fell into when we battled that spherical Angel." Misato watched, a cold look on her face as she continued. "By sacrificing one unit, they're planning to completely wipe the rest of our defensive forces off the face of this dimension. Those bastards know that HQ can survive that kind of impact and stress, but the Evas, and whatever Ryugi has become, will likely be completely annihilated…"

"Damn… Major Hyuga, tell Units 01 and 02 to retreat! If we lose them we'll have nothing left!" Fuyutsuki jumped into action, grabbing a phone and striking a few numbers. "Attention all personnel, this is Acting Commander Fuyutsuki! All personnel brace for impact!"

"Orders sent and confirmed, Commander!" Both Shinji and Asuka were seen scrambling towards the edges of the Geofront, bracing against the sides and taking cover as best they could, AT Fields flaring to full defensive strength.

"AT Field of Evangelion Unit Seventeen is collapsing inward! It can't maintain its field any longer, it's breaking down! The unit is going critical!" Maya tucked her chest to her legs and covered her head as the rest of the senior staff braced for whatever was to come.

XxXxXxX

The thunderous power of the MP Evangelion's collapsing AT Field went berserk as its core released the power of the S2 Organ to further the destructive energies at its command. The sky above turned blood red as red energy shot from the back of the unit and climbed into the sky, as a roaring torrent of wind and debris whirled around the unit's AT Field as it ripped itself apart. However, as Unit 01 and Unit 02 took shelter, the golden from stood in the center of the Geofront, staring down the thunderous torrent of black and red energies with stern confidence.

"Ryugi! Get the hell out of there! You'll be sucked in! You don't know how powerful that thing is!"

But as Shinji shouted his warning, the glowing Angel lifted the Lance of Loginus to its side, moving the massive weapon back into a throwing position, just before the MP Unit tore itself apart as a massive black sphere of energy ripped its way onto the battlefield, chunks of debris falling inside it, roiling red energy erupting into the sky as it spread larger and larger, erasing what little remained of Tokyo III and widening the already massive crater over the Geofront.

"_I won't let this be the end…this will be MY FUTURE!"_

XxXxXxX

"Energy levels within the Angel are rising, its AT Field is fluctuating wildly! It's…it disappeared! I can't get any readings from the Angel at all!" As Maya spoke, a blue field of energy pulsed to life around the golden Angel before, with a tremendous show of force, its whole body lurched around and hurled the Lance of Loginus straight towards the ballooning black sphere. "It threw it!"

The Lance spun faster and faster, the prongs glowing bright red as the lance shrunk and spun into a helical shape, before becoming a bolt of pure red energy, just before a shimmering blue glow took up position around it. The bolt of energy slammed into the black sphere, a thunderous pulse of energy flying free as the ultimate weapon struck the might of the Dirac Sea.

"That…that can't happen. A Dirac Sea is contained by an inward facing AT Field. It's a bubble dimension. Things can enter, but cannot escape. Striking it from the outside is absolutely impossible!" Maya watched as the bridge shook and thundered from the energy being released, and the rest of the bridge crew could only look on in awe. However, Fuyutsuki could only smile.

"Pilot Kazamaru has made a habit of doing the impossible, Lieutenant… And right now, the 'impossible' is all that is preventing us from certain defeat. All I know for certain at this point is that Kazamaru is fighting for us all out there, and he is not going to give up without trying everything in his power to protect that which he holds dear…" The elder man glanced to Rei as he finished, who met his gaze only to turn her red eyes back to the screen and the thunderous clash of energies going on outside.

"Kazamaru… We believe in you…"

XxXxXxX

Huge crackling arcs of power spat from the collision of the two mighty energies, neither one giving any ground as the massive sphere began to push back against the might of the lance. However, blue energy suddenly began to pulse from the tip of the lance, erupting backwards in a spinning burst of power, and with a massive jolt and a whine of energy, the lance pushed ahead at incredible speed, tearing straight through the edge of the Dirac Sea.

All was quiet for a moment as the lance shot through the sphere, a brilliant blue line arcing into the sky before spinning around and returning to the outstretched right hand of the glowing Angel, before the entire Sea "cracked" and shattered like an eggshell, white light pouring free from it before it detonated with thunderous force above the Geofront, huge waves of force spreading across all of Japan's skies, and the full brunt of it striking the floor of the Geofront once more, ripping up ground and damaging more of the above-ground structures, but through it all, the golden form of the Angel stood firm, its body seemingly unaffected by the energies flowing around it. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the force dissipated, leaving a total of nine Mass Produced Evangelions remaining to face off against the might of the Angel of Destiny, the godlike Evangelion Unit 01, and the brash and brazen unleashed might of Evangelion Unit 02.

XxXxXxX

"Unit seventeen has been destroyed, and the Angel is once again registering on sensors!" The Magi flashed a message across the screen of Maya's station, and data scrawled across it. "The Magi report that the Lance and Unit 0X were encased in an extraordinarily powerful AT Field. One so strong it separated both of them from the constants of our reality. A Dirac Sea is untouchable in our reality, but if one were to attack it on its own level of existence, it's possible it could be destroyed…incredible… Absolutely incredible…"

"With that kind of power on our side, there's no way Seele can manipulate the world as they see fit." Fuyutsuki grinned, crossing his arms and appearing confident. "Order Units 01 and 02 to reengage the Eva Series. Let's bring all this to a clo—"

"Ryugi, watch out!" Misato had ambled across the room and shouted to Ryugi through the comm., hoping and praying that her words would reach him, even thought it was unlikely that he could hear her at all having become his Angelic true self. However, as the powerful AT Field dropped away and allowed the Angel to once again exist among the constants of reality, a rain of nine spears fell from the sky, each once skewering the golden Angel through various sections of its body.

"Kazamaru!" Rei watched in horror as the remaining nine harpies descended from the cover of the clouds to return to the battlefield, falling fast to the earth below as red blood stained their spears that now held the Angel to the ground. The Lance of Loginus stuck into the ground at the side of the Angel, marking its location like a gravestone. In an instant, they were upon him, mouths tearing into golden wings, bloodied feathers falling to the ground as a scream that could pierce the strongest of AT Fields shot across the battlefield.

A thunderous release of energy shot into the ground, erupting in a surge of light, blood, and feathers as the nine harpies were cast back and away from the heavily crippled and damaged form of the Angel of Destiny, but the damage had been done. Where once brilliant white and gold wings had proudly spread from the back, bloodied bony remnants of wings marked where the harpies had torn them apart. The pure white skin of the right arm was stained with blood from a terrible bite across the bicep that had torn away flesh to the bone, white the left arm was completely removed, hanging limply in the mouth of one of the harpies. Even more grotesque were the nine spears sticking out at random angles from the body of the Angel. The right arm slowly gripped one of the spears and pulled it free with a sickening sound of flesh, blood pouring from the wound before the Angel of Destiny fell to its knees…

"C-Commander… The Angel has…" Maya choked back sobs as she tried to make herself speak. "It's gone silent…Sir."

XxXxXxX

To be continued.


	21. Chap 21: Weaving a Story: Latency Stage

Disclaimer:

I do not own any characters in this fic except for Ryugi Kazamaru and his Eva, Unit-0X (If I did own Evangelion, Shinji would have gotten Rei, but he had to choose Asuka… At least as far as the original series! Much love for Rebuild 2.0!). Evangelion and all related articles are property of GAINAX.

'This stands for a thought'

"This for said dialog"

-This for written or typed text-

\ \ This equals a flashback / /

Italics are for radio dialogue or other such disembodied voices

(And this for sound effects, author's comments, or physical noises or actions)

.

.

Hiatus, hiatus, hiatus. Every man needs a break from something every now and then to recharge his creative batteries. As a writer, it's hard to simply focus on just one universe for so long, and after I finished my last chapter, I felt burnt out. Hell, I still do, but there are far more interesting fics than mine out there, I'm sure, and always another story to be told. However, every cat eventually finds his way back home, and I've found my way back to this story. So, a quick recap.

Third Impact has come and gone, and in the aftermath Ryugi has chosen to return and actively insert himself into the events to fight for the future of mankind, and the happiness of Rei Ayanami. However, just as it seemed everything was going to come to an end, Ryugi was cut down by the very harpies he'd tried to destroy, leaving a shocked Shinji and Asuka, and a distressed Rei wondering how they can carry on in the face of his defeat.

Reality is a harsh mistress to force on any story, especially one such as mine, which teeters so clumsily on the line between too much and not enough, and Shinji, Asuka, and Rei must face the future that hangs in the balance. As a wise, dark-blue-haired young man once said, "We evolve beyond the person we were a minute before. Little by little, we advance a bit further with each turn." The pieces have been set, the dice cast, and all the experiences that the illustrious Eva pilots have lived through up until this point will foster in the future that they choose to make for themselves. With Destiny itself forcibly removed, only they can create the path humanity must walk. Thus, I present chapter twenty-one of Destiny's Power: Strength of the Heart – Weaving a Story: Latency Stage.

Read, Review, and as always, enjoy.

Pilot Ikari-Kun

.

.

.

Chapter 21: Weaving a Story: Latency Stage

"C-Commander… The Angel has…" Maya choked back sobs as she tried to make herself speak. "It's gone silent…Sir."

The Control Room was dead silent other than the hushed sobs of Maya and the gawking stares as everyone attempted to make sense of the situation. In a flash, all their hope, all their drive seemed to be sapped away from them. The seemingly invulnerable had been brought to its knees and rendered silent by the ferocity of the Mass Produced Evangelions. Even with three of their number eliminated, they still outnumbered the other two Evangelions over four to one.

"Pilot Ikari, Pilot Sohryu…" Fuyutsuki couldn't give the two pilots an order, even as he tried. What order could he possibly give? "I can't find an order to give, all I can say is that we believe in you down here, so, please… Do your best."

"_Like hell!"_

"Shinji?" Misato turned to look as Shinji pulled himself free from the wall of the Geofront and marched Unit 01 towards the crippled and fallen body of Unit 0X. A window snapped into focus on the main viewscreen as Shinji's face appeared in a determined frown, his eyes showing clearly as a dark blue.

_"I don't care how much it takes… I won't just do my best…I'll do whatever it takes. Ryugi died twice fighting for what he believed in, giving his all for the future he wanted."_

_ "That's right! If that spiky-haired idiot can die and come back, and go down fighting both times for what he believed in, we can at least give that much! He never gave up, now matter how hopeless things might have looked…"_

Outside, Shinji reached his target and reached down, lifting the Lance of Loginus out of the ground beside the fallen and torn body of Unit 0X. Orange wings flared from the back of Unit 01 as the purple Evangelion stood, its fierce eyes looking up into the nine terrors floating above. Asuka followed suit, taking up a position near Unit 01, ethereal orange hair flowing from the head of the Evangelion as the pair stared down their enemy together, united under their common banner.

"Shinji… Asuka…" Misato could only watch as a smile spread across her face and a few tears fell down her cheeks. Her two children were growing up. After everything she'd done for them, given for them, they stood together, in love, staring down their biggest threat ever, together, and ready to face whatever horrors the MP Evas might yet still be hiding.

"Commander, I am going." Eyes snapped to Rei as the girl stood at the entryway to the elevator to the side of the room. Her meaning was clear.

"I understand, Pilot Ayanami. Godspeed." And with a hiss, the doors opened and closed as Rei exited.

XxXxXxX

Rei's heart hurt. Her chest and eyes burned. These were not unfamiliar feelings now. These were the stinging sensations of severe loss. Her burning eyes meant tears were streaming down her face, staining the white dress she had worn for him, and the itching wetness at her cheeks confirmed her suspicions. She was crying. Her whole body felt like doubling over and weeping for the loss of Kazamaru, but she could not, and would not allow herself to be ruled only by her emotions. Kazamaru had showed her how to embrace and understand them, to be…human. But he had also showed her how to control those emotions, and how to use them to push her forward in times that tried to tear her heart apart. Once more he had given all that he was for her, and not just for her, but for humanity as well. Within her heart she held the blood and spirit of humanity itself. She was Lilith as much as she was Rei Ayanami, and right now, both Lilith and Rei Ayanami had one duty to perform.

"The pilot of Unit 00 has been spotted! Terminating…"

As Rei turned the corner, she came to face a team of JSSDF soldiers, but as they opened fire, the air in front of her warbled and distorted as her AT Field sprung to life, bullets pinging harmlessly against the force. Her red eyes locked onto the visors of the men as she spoke one word.

"Move."

The AT Field pulsed to life and flexed outward with terrible force, the corridor shearing away as the men were simply shredded by the debris kicked up, clearing a path for Rei to continue. She did not bother to hide her true nature any longer. These men were obstacles, fighting for a future they did not understand was flawed, and Rei did not have the luxury of time to explain to them. So, she would use every ounce of strength her body offered to force her way through. Nothing short of an N2 mine could hurt her while her AT Field was at full power, and she would reach her goal at all costs. Kazamaru would have done, had done, the very same thing for her.

The faint clicking of metal on concrete sounded as two grenades were flung at her position from around the corner. Detonations of light, fire, and smoke thundered from the corridor as shrapnel attempted to cut through her defenses, but to little effect. As she passed the hallway where the grenades had originated, a glance of her eyes was all what was needed to send another thunderous pulse of pure AT Field surging through the corridor, silencing the troops. As she passed another bulkhead, she finally came to rest outside her destination. She had reached the Eva cage where Unit 00 was being held. She had no time to use her card key, and even if she did, she knew that it was likely that the control room had locked the system down in order to thwart access by the JSSDF. With a motion of her hand, she reached forward and pulled the limb to the side, as if brushing aside a curtain, her AT Field flaring to life once more as the metal groaned and gave way under the tremendous force.

Gunfire rained down upon her from the catwalks along the shoulders of the blue Evangelion as Rei stepped into the chamber, her AT Field still protecting her as, with another sweep of her arm, the soldiers were cast aside, falling to the depths of the cage below, and slamming into the Bakelite. The gunfire ceasing, Rei closed her eyes, the air distorting around her as she floated up to the back of the Eva, placing her hand against the entry plug. The hatch opened and she stepped inside, sealing the plug behind her. The cockpit was silent as Rei moved herself into the seat. Without a word, her eyes closed and the eye of the Evangelion pulsed with energy as the mighty being came to life at her mental command. As it activated, the internal battery began to tick down from five minutes, as it had not been connected to a power cable, and did not have an S2 Organ like the others. But none of that mattered.

"AT Field…full power."

With a whirling warbling sound the air distorted as a shockwave of power tore into the restraints of Unit 00, the Evangelion tearing free with terrible force. As the Eva freed itself from its restraints, Rei pulled up a map of headquarters before turning to the wall to her left and raising the right arm of Unit 00. The powerful AT Field that Rei projected flowed across the palm, folding along itself several times before a thunderous burst of force shot forth, shredding the reinforced walls of the Eva cage, exposing the skeletal girders and support structures of Nerv Headquarters, as well as a single large shaft leading to the heart of the base…

XxXxXxX

An explosion of raw power tore through the ground floor of the Geofront as Eva Unit 01's AT Field took another direct blow from the powerful Units above, Asuka supplementing as best she could. The blast finally subsided and both pilots relaxed for a moment.

"Dammit! As long as they stay up there there's nothing we can do but weather their combined attacks. They'll chip away at us until Doomsday, and we can't fight back!" Asuka spat into the LCL as she glared up at her foes as the nine remaining MP Evangelions hovered ominously over the Geofront. Then, suddenly, the nine units shot higher into the sky above the Geofront, changing positions until the nine of them formed a shape in the sky, eight of them encompassing a single one in the center. As the two pilots looked on, red eyes snapped open along the black underside of the wings, and a series of white lines appeared along the outer edges of the floating units, drawing the shape of a massive eye into the sky as a thrumming sound of power started and the air around all nine units warbled and distorted.

"What the… What the hell are they doing…?" Shinji looked on as his radio crackled and the voice of Misato shot through the speakers.

"_Asuka! Shinji! Maya says they're harmonizing their AT Fields at a rate we haven't yet seen before, and they're inverting! They're creating an Anti-AT Field! If you get hit with that, I don't think you'll be able to weather the blow…and all of us will lose our corporeal forms…"_

"We understand Misato…" Shinji glanced at Asuka through the communication channel. "Asuka, I don't know if we'll survive this, so I want you to know, without a shred of doubt. I love you… And no matter what happens, I'll be with you until the end."

"Shinji…" Asuka simply looked at the young man, their eyes meeting, and a silent understanding passed between them. This might very well be their last true moment together. "I love you too, Shinji… Never forget that."

"I won't… Now then…" Unit 01 grasped the Lance of Loginus and hefted the weapon into a throwing position. "If we're going to go out, we'll go out together. Asuka…help me."

Asuka nodded as Unit 02 moved into position alongside Unit 01, both Evangelions grasping the mighty form of the lance, and as they did, the air around them trembled and shook, chunks of ground tearing free and rising into the air from the power being drawn in above them. However, as both sets of hands touched the lance, the weapon pulsed with light, a blue crackle running down the length of the prongs and growing at the tip into a shivering, quivering mass of blue energy.

XxXxXxX

"Commander! We're reading a spike of strange readings from the Lance. It's reacting to the strength of both units' AT Fields! It's amplifying them, twisting them together and condensing them into a tightly packaged area at the tip of the weapon." Maya looked over her console in amazement. "I can't explain it, Sir."

"Perhaps I can…" Fuyutsuki sighed. "The Lance is not one single mass. It is two masses of matter working together, coiled around to strengthen and support the other, giving strength and rigidity to the entire shape. With the two Evangelions working as one, one of Adam in Unit 02, one of Lilith in Unit 01, the Lance can feel their wills, and bolsters their strength with its own. The Lance has always been a control mechanism, designed to halt the growth of one of Adam or Lilith, and with the both of them working together to stop a threat, the Lance will revert to its true form, a weapon of judgment, of decision, to choose and set the future decided upon by both Adam and Lilith into motion." Fuyutsuki's old eyes watched on the screen as the sky darkened into hues of red and black, and a vortex of energy poured from the eye of destruction. "Love, and the ability to put aside the differences of ourselves to fight for a common goal is what sets the Angels apart from Humanity. Separated we are weak, but together we are stronger than we could ever imagine."

XxXxXxX

Light shone brightly from the tip of the lance as the red form coiled together and a shimmering blue blade appeared at the tip, the red pieces holding the energy manifestation in place in the arms of Units 01 and 02, and in the hands of Shinji and Asuka. The blackened skies roared and raged with the energy of the Anti-AT Field being generated, crackling bolts of red jumping along the vortex, until suddenly, the eye burned white and red against the blackness of the sky, and a tremendous blast of pure Anti-AT Field dropped towards the two Evangelion Units, and Nerv Headquarters. The force was indescribable as the energy pounded into the two units, surges of power carving into the walls of the Geofront and ripping into the exposed sections of headquarters. JSSDF forces that still remained were annihilated as the field turned them to LCL, their equipment being thrown through the air like children's toys being cast by an angry toddler, and in the heart of it all, Shinji and Asuka stood facing the storm, the only thing holding back the full brunt of the field being the combined forces of their drive and willpower advanced by the lance. However, the ground under their feet began to crack and crater as the force pushing down began to overtake the force pushing back. Even with the godlike might of Unit 01 and the fully awakened and arisen Unit 02, the Lance could not stop the unbridled might of nine Pattern Green Evangelions harmonizing their fields to crush their resistance.

"Hold it together, Asuka! We have to hold out for as long as we can!"

"I won't quit! I won't give up! I'm not going to leave you alone!"

"…Well…with willpower like that…I can't just let you both die…"

Asuka and Shinji turned to look as the broken and battered body of Unit 0X, its core shining with white light, ambled to its feet with terrible strain, the energy eating away at the remaining flesh as its only remaining arm gripped the tail end of the spear, and pulled it towards its chest where the glowing core cracked and energy shone brightly, the red lance glowing as if lit from within, and swirling tendrils of energy sparked and formed along the tip of the lance.

"Ryugi! Don't! Just leave it to us dammit! Ayanami-!"

"…If I don't, Rei will die along with the rest of you. …Take this last gift I give you. Use it to create a brand new future of happiness for yourselves, for all mankind, and for Rei…" This was it. The line had to be drawn somewhere, and Ryugi was drawing it here. If he truly was the Angel of Destiny, then he had the right to choose. Ever since he'd arrived in Tokyo III, ever since he'd first piloted an Evangelion in battle, he knew that there was something he had to do, even if he didn't understand it. Rei Ayanami, the girl he loved enough to change the timeline itself, to give her a world where she could truly find happiness, to risk his life for time and again, and now to give it away, was the only thing that mattered to him in all the world. She had given him strength when he needed it most, had shown him the world was not a place where one had to be alone, and in turn, he had shown Shinji, Asuka, and even Rei herself that same truth. The Angel pulled the lance into its core, sounds of whimpering and pain coming from the comm. channel, even as the soft smile on Ryugi's face could be heard in his next few words as the world cracked and shuddered around them. His voice cracked with sadness and happiness at the same time as he spoke again, the body of the Angel shimmering and glowing brighter with white and gold energies. "Live for yourselves… Remember…"

"The future…is always what you choose to make of it."

As Ryugi's final words were spoken, the entire body of Unit 0X flashed to light, the Angel of Destiny turning itself into pure energy supported by the power of its AT Field before surging along the lance and into the bodies of Unit 01 and Unit 02, the eyes of both Evangelions burning white, armor bucking and bursting free from the backs as twin sets of golden feathered wings came into existence and halos appeared over their heads. The energy enveloped both Shinji and Asuka as both Evangelion Units burned with golden white light, and as Shinji's blue eyes dripped with tears, he glanced up to the forms of the nine Mass Produced Evangelion Units, obscured by the raging torrent of power.

"You bastards have lived long enough! Asuka!"

"This one is for Ryugi! Take it all! Our love, our drive, and all of humanity's determination to survive!"

And then, both Evangelion Units hurled the mighty and awakened Spear of Destiny towards the sky, a thunderous howl emanating from the weapon as the Anti-AT Field was ripped and torn to shreds by the combined power of both Evangelion units. The Lance shot skyward, splitting the sky in twain as it collided with the central MP Evangelion, piercing its core, the core burning with white light before the Evangelion exploded, spears of blue light radiating out from the heart to strike the cores of the eight remaining Evangelions, each one howling in protest as they too were consumed by the fiery power of the lance, their battered and broken bodies falling to earth all around the Geofront, the lance stabbing into the earth near both its throwers. The Mass Produced Evangelions were no more.

XxXxXxX

Cheers erupted from within the Command Center as the nine Evangelions fell silent. With them stopped, Seele had no more power at their disposal to enact their plans.

"Third Impact has been avoided!" Maya smiled, tears streaming down her face as she embraced Aoba in a hug. The music-loving tech could only chuckle and return the gesture.

"Shinji, Asuka, well done…" Fuyutsuki sighed a sigh of deep relief, his whole body feeling lighter and more relaxed than he had felt in years. A massive weight had been lifted from his shoulders, and he could once again rest easy, at least for the moment. "Now then, we still have work to do ladies and gentlemen. I very much doubt that the Japanese Government will simply let us off the hook so easily. We'll have some serious explaining to do."

However, the mood changed as soon as the main viewscreen pulsed to life with red warnings.

"Lieutenant!"

"Sir, I don't know! This shouldn't be happening!"

XxXxXxX

"Death is an inevitability of life. But the true god must die before he can rise once again to exist among the living."

"From the death of the apostles, the true god will rise to walk among the earth and ascend to Heaven. From the fires of death comes the joy of Rebirth!"

"With the sacrifice of the Decider and his gift of flesh, we shall see the rise of a new era of Mankind, and take the next step into immortality!"

Holographic monoliths floated in the chambers of Seele, each one reciting their prophecies as their viewscreen showed the separate pieces of destroyed Mass Produced Evangelions burning with red flames as before. The units had been damaged or destroyed, their cores shattered and broken, but together, they had enough core material to cobble together a single working core of immense power. A dismembered unit's mouth turned into a grin at the corner, in its maw, the removed arm on the Angel of Destiny. White flesh bubbled and oozed as a fiery web of energy shot into the sky, pieces of flesh joining into a bubbling ball of organic matter along with the removed arm and eaten flesh of the Angel in their stomachs being converted and absorbed into their bodies that collectively formed into a single being of incredible power.

"The Angel of Power has shared its secrets well. The mighty Jerazol grew after stealing the strength of Unit 02, and like their proverbial father before them, so too shall the apostles grow stronger by devouring their brother. Separate they were weak, but together, they shall become a God, eclipsing the power of even the mighty Unit 01 and Ikari's son."

"The soil has been stained red with the sins of mankind, and so our true god has awakened to bring a thunderous Revelation down upon the human race. Their sins will be purged, and together we shall bring about a new era of perfection to humanity, the Utopia of Instrumentality." Chairman Keel looked on as the mighty shape of the combined Evangelion, the God, finished its resurrection.

XxXxXxX

What floated above the Geofront's ruins was a familiar shape, and yet not familiar. Glowing gold had shifted to burning red and black, white skin had angry red lines across its surface, and eyes were no longer the warm and friendly gaze of Ryugi Kazamaru, but black soulless pits with fierce red orbs floating in them, and the brown spiked hair had shifted to white. The being smiled a smile that grew too far to be a human grin, showing an inhuman maw as a ring of black and red energies formed up over its head.

"…Ryugi…?" Shinji stopped and looked up, questioning the sight in front of him along with Asuka in Unit 02. Both Evangelion units continued to maintain their newly received wings and halo-like rings of energy as they stood side by side.

"_Shinji! Asuka! That's not Ryugi! Get the hell out of there!"_ Misato's voice barked over the communications channels as the form spread its wings, pulsed with light and energy, and disappeared, only to reappear a split-second later, slamming into the ground, kicking up chunks of rock and debris as a pulse of power slammed into both of the Evangelions, sending them reeling and flying through the air. Unit 01 tumbled and slammed into the earth, picking itself up off the ground and turning to face the new foe.

"Dammit to hell! This is really getting on my nerves! Every time we kill them they keep coming back!"

"Seems they stole that trait from him too…"

"_You two quit talking and kill that thing, whatever it is. I know it's going to be hard, killing it when it looks like that, but that thing has all the ingredients necessary to start Third Impact on its own! If you don't stop it, we're all doomed."_

"Right… Asuka… Let's do this. One more and it'll all be over…"

"I hear you… Let's kick its sorry ass!" Unit 02 shot into the fray with a powerful downbeat of its wings, hurtling into battle like a red blur. "Kuuuryyaaa!" AT Field pulsed into position around Unit 02's fist as the red unit surged ahead, aiming to slam into the twisted visage of their lost friend, however, she was stopped cold by a huge wall of AT Field, shimmering and glowing blue. "Shinji!"

The roar of Unit 01 was tremendous as the unit's eyes pulsed with light and a beam of pure power rocketed towards the field, slamming into it, slicing through the blue energy to strike at the heart of the abomination, just as a second, even more durable, AT Field intercepted the beam. The two forces clashed for a moment, and then, the whole mess exploded with terrible force. Unit 02 leaped away at the last moment, even as the blast carved another crater into the Geofront floor. Asuka and Shinji both looked on as the dust cleared. Breaths were baited, and all eyes were on the dust cloud as it faded, showing the glimmer of a transparent red and black wing, before it died down, revealing the creature had surrounded itself with its wings and AT Field, the field pulsing away as it hovered off the ground and began to float towards the two Evangelions, grinning away, eyes boring into them.

"Dammit… Shinji! Hit it again! Harder!"

"I can't! That was everything I had!"

"Well, hit it again and harder! I'll help you!"

The AT Field of Unit 01 became completely visible as its energy shot up, the air blurring and the ground being erased below the mighty unit's feet as Unit 02 followed suit. Pieces of debris lifted into the air and spun around them, gravity itself being deflected and distorted by the power of the two Evangelion Units as their fields harmonized. Wings shimmered and the halos of energy pulsed as both units' eyes burned a fierce white.

Shinji's blue eyes glared ahead as he felt the power from his Unit's core flow into his body, caressing him, strengthening him, and empowering him, and as he spoke, his eyes began to shimmer and glow ever so slightly "I don't care how many times you bastards get up… I don't care how many times you come back… This is my world, my home…and MY FUTURE!"

"Stop shouting and just attack already!" As Asuka finished her shout, the image of the twin Evas warbled and distorted as an immense beam of energy shot from them, surrounded by their AT Fields, tearing across the space towards the twisted mirror image of their friend. As the beam neared, the being raised first one hand, then both as it was pushed back by the power unleashed, energy pouring from around the AT Field barrier and tearing into the wall of the Geofront before, in an instant, the AT Field bent inward, cracked, and the blast tore through, sending the twisted Ryugi through the air and into the side wall, rocks falling as it attempted to recover, letting out a roaring human voice.

"Shinji! The Lance! Use the Lance!"

Shinji didn't hesitate. In an instant he was up, leaping through the air to grab the lance before he hurled it towards the opposing angelic demon before him. The howl from the lance pierced the air and tore away any remaining aboveground remnants of the Geofront minus Headquarters itself. Then, a terrible flash of light erupted from the wall, and a shockwave of power and wind tore across the surface as Shinji and Asuka looked on in horror at the sight before them.

Blue energy crackled away as a glowing sword of energy held off the Lance. White ethereal flames burned along the length as the being used both arms to hold off the weapon, even as its glowing energetic state slowly phased back into the solid red form. With a deft swing from the blade, the Lance was cast off through the air, spinning until it landed in the dirt some distance away, the unified prongs unfurling into the characteristic twin prongs.

"No way! You've got to be kidding me!"

"It blocked the Lance? Wait… That blade, it's the same one Ryugi used to defeat the black Angel…" Shinji readily remembered the video footage of the battle, how the mighty winged form of Unit 0X had defeated the Angel by running it through with the blade, a pure white flame engulfing the body of the Angel before it self-destructed from the inside out. "If he manages to get to us with that thing…"

"So we don't let him have the chance! If I've learned anything piloting an Evangelion it's that they respond to your heart. So, you believe. You don't let yourself be overcome with self-doubt or fear." The battle-worn Unit 02 stood by Shinji, golden halo burning bright, wings glittering as Unit 02's arm suddenly began to glow with orange energy. "You don't worry about what could be, what anyone else thinks, or what might happen…" The energy pulsed and extended into a lance, an almost exact replica of the Progressive Lance. "You believe that you can overcome, and you fight like hell through all of it! So, let's kick that thing's ass!"

Shinji turned to look at the figure floating into the air as its wings turned the power of its AT Field into sustained flight. It looked mostly unharmed, even from the power of both of their attacks, but he pushed that thought out of his mind. Asuka was right. It didn't matter what would happen. If he died, he wouldn't be around to witness the destruction of the others, and he would have died fighting for a future of his own design, and for his own reasons. If he lived, he would have helped create a bright future for humanity with his own hands. In a way, winning or losing, it was okay, and as soon as he realized that, a figurative breath of fresh air came into his lungs, and a weight seemed to lift from his shoulders. Even if he died, he'd have died fighting for both himself and for others, and no one would blame him. They weren't berating him now; they were cheering him on, believing in him. He was wanted, accepted, and loved, and that thing floating across from him desired to tear all that away from him.

"You're right, Asuka… I'm done sniveling and moping. That's in the past now, and there's nothing I can do about it. I'm the pilot of Evangelion Unit 01, but more than that, I'm Shinji Ikari!" Unit 01's mouth opened and let out a roar chunks of earth being kicked up from the sheer force as the Evangelion tore towards the bastardized vision of Shinji's fallen friend. "I'm scared, so scared that I don't know what the hell I'm doing, but it needs to be done, and so, I'll look forward and hopeful towards the future. I'll do my best, and grit my teeth through the pain that comes with that promise!" Puffs of white clouds formed up around the horn of Unit 01 before a shockwave pulsed forth, the Unit breaking the sound barrier as it wound up for a ferocious flying punch directly into the face of the Angel of Death. At the last second, the Angel shot backwards and away from the punch, ground being torn asunder as the punch struck the earth. "Asuka!"

As Shinji crouched, the lance of AT Field shot through the air at lighting speed, whizzing by Unit 01, tearing through the cloud of debris towards the Angel. It was completely unprepared, and the Lance struck home, slamming into the shoulder of the Angel and causing a gash. Then, as the Angel lurched, Unit 01's eyes pulsed with light from its crouched position, and a point-blank blast of energy shot forth with a roar that struck home. The severity of the explosion cast Unit 01 through the air, twirling and flipping end over end before the golden wings caught air and flattened its trajectory. However, as Shinji and Asuka surveyed their damage, a furious cry erupted from the cloud of dust, throwing it aside to reveal the wounded Angel with an angry red gash across the torso, and a lacerated shoulder, still floating. Then, red energy burned along the wounds, sealing them, as the blood shimmered and glowed white, pulsing to pure energy before solidifying into crystals that spun around the forearm of the previously wounded left arm, the sword still crackling with white flames in its right.

"Is it just me, or did this thing learn a few tricks that Ryugi didn't have?"

"That energy, it's just like that Black Angel, and the blood is like that Bird Angel… You don't think…?"

"That it can do almost everything they did and more? Probably. But that doesn't matter, we're going to kick this thing's ass, remember? So let's get in there and do it!" Asuka's AT Field pulsed and another Lance formed up within Unit 02's right hand before Asuka charged ahead, like a Valkyrie heading into combat. "Let's see if you can handle this!" With a terrible swing, Asuka brought the blade of the spear zipping across towards the Angel as it blocked with its sword, the two forces crackling as the AT Fields met. "And this!" As the two blades locked down, Asuka sent a kick outward towards the Angel's chest, connecting with it with such force that it indented the surface and caused blood to well from the wound, before her Unit's four eyes pulsed with light again, and she finished the combo with another explosive blast, sending the Angel back into the Geofront wall as the lance in her grasp pulsed brighter. "Game over!" With a furious throw, the lance was thrown, Unit 02's AT Field building up along it to create a massive wave in front of the weapon as it shot forth.

The Angel's AT Field snapped up, the lance sparking and eating away at it as layer after layer of Field rose to intercept the projectile. "Asuka, MOVE!" As Unit 02 tore into the sky with a jump, a brilliant red streak shot towards the Angel. It was the Lance of Loginus. The lance of AT Field was obliterated by the greater power that suddenly brought itself to bear on the Angel. However, the air in front of it suddenly warbled, distorting more and more, blurring the Angel from view as the real Lance made contact. Red energy crackled around the sphere as it flashed to black and the ground shook.

XxXxXxX

"What the hell is going on!" Fuyutsuki shouted to Maya as she frantically looked at her monitors. The sword blocking the Lance was bad enough, but this was different altogether. Once again, something like this should not have been happening. Alarms blared as the base shook and grew more and more violent. Pieces of debris fell from the roof of the control room as techs hurled themselves to safety.

"That field the Angel is creating, it's beyond anything our sensors and data can comprehend. I'm reading both Adam and Lilith signatures from that sphere, but this is far, far worse." Maya turned to look at the rest of the control room. "That field is so powerful, it is literally eroding away at the fabric of our reality. It is separating itself from our reality by pure force, but not like the field Ryugi produced earlier. This is different, primal, and hundreds of times more dangerous." She looked pale and very worried. "If that thing continues to get stronger, it will tear a hole in the fabric of our universe, and all the matter and energy will attempt to burst through it to even the distribution."

"Lieutenant… Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

Maya nodded and turned back to the screen, blaring with alarms and warnings. "Yes, Commander… It is very possible that whatever that thing is out there could have the potential to not only kill all of us, or destroy this planet, but rip apart our reality and universe as we know it."

Fuyutsuki grimaced. The field had appeared in direct response to the Lance of Loginus being used against it. It was a force that could not be countered by any known being, except this conglomeration. It tore through the barriers around an object and eliminated it, like a hammer of judgment, but this field was warping the fabric of reality itself, changing the rules of the universe itself to force the Lance into a powerless state. It was the only weapon capable of killing anything, but only in a universe where things worked just so… This was more than an agent of Seele's will and whim; this was an Angel of Death. A being created with an Ultimate Shield to protect against any obstacle, and each time it was used, it threatened to kill them all. Resistance, including the Lance of Loginus itself, was futile. Seele had created an ultimate being that would guarantee their outcome, or destroy the very fabric of the Universe itself.

However, just as the field started to reach a tipping point, the Lance snapped back into its dual pronged shape, and fell to the ground before the Angel. Everyone in the control room let out a sigh of relief. However, they weren't out of trouble yet. The Angel was still a massive threat, the only difference was that they had some new, and difficult, ground rules to follow…

"Shinji, Asuka, this is Commander Fuyutsuki… This order is going to sound counter-intuitive, but according to recent data, it is sound. You must not use the Lance against the target to destroy it. The defensive field it produces is too powerful and dangerous…"

"_Damn, just when things were looking up!"_

"_If we can't use the Lance, how are we supposed to defeat it? Nothing else we've done has left any kind of mark."_

"We don't know." Misato chimed in. "We'll keep trying to help you, but for now, just don't use the Lance, and give it everything you have."

Fuyutsuki sighed and glanced at the rest of his staff before turning back to the main screen. "You have permission to use any and all tactics at your disposal to defeat the creature. Don't hold back on our account… This base can take more punishment than any other installation on the planet…"

"_Understood, Sir…"_

"_Roger…"_

As the channels closed, the rest of the command crew watched the main screen as the Angel of Death pulled itself from the wall, leveled its soulless gaze upon the two Evangelions before it, and floated off the ground while cracking its neck. With a pulse the furious blade of light formed up in the beast's right arm once more, and the crystals on its left began to shimmer and glow, floating up around it as a shield of solid AT Field crackled with red and pulsed to life between the crystalline formation. The Perfect Weapon had been useless against the Ultimate Shield, and now, the beast was ready to fight once more.

XxXxXxX

Red waters ebbed and flowed across the legs of Evangelion Unit 00 as it waded towards the massive figure impaled and crucified on the cross. Lilith was as large and imposing as ever, but now was not the time to trouble oneself with such trivial details. Unit 00 gripped and tore away the catwalk that effectively separated the massive unit from the Mother of Humanity. The massive being seemed to stir almost imperceptibly, as if aware of Rei's presence within the chamber. Even as Rei approached, the sounds of the cockpit were permeated by a low thump, thump, thump of a great heartbeat, and a dull deep rumbling as Lilith's chest moved in and out. Even now, Lilith was still alive.

With a his, the Evangelion's back hatch opened, and the Entry Plug spun out, to reveal Rei. Her dress was drenched in red-orange LCL, and the fabric clung to her body as she floated into the air towards Lilith, Unit 00 holding its position. Rei knew what merging with Lilith would mean. She also knew what having Lilith absorb Unit 00 would mean. Unit 00 was born of Adam, which meant that effectively the two entities would fuse into another super-being of incredible power, and with Lilith as the core, it would be capable of beginning its own version of Third Impact. NERV would still have a chance to set things right, assuming the others survived the battle. Of course, as the rumblings and tremors had shown, things were likely going poorly. Rei's red eyes looked to the massive Lilith and she felt a powerful pull, beckoning her closer.

_Welcome home._

"No… I am not home, but I have returned. They need me. They need us. My heart is with one who has given me a reason to remain, even though he is no longer here…" Rei fought back waves of sadness as she spoke. "He gave all that he was for me, for humanity, for your children. His last wish was that there was a world where I could find happiness, and even though it will be painful with him gone…I still endeavor to bring about that world for him…"

_Then we are yours._

With a stretching of skin, Rei was pulled into the heart of Lilith. As she was merged with the massive form, her thoughts wandered to Doctor Akagi's final words to her before Commander Ikari shot her. She had asked Rei how many people would have to die before she could be strong enough to live the life she wanted to live. At the time, Rei could not quite understand the question, but as she felt the semi-invasive presence of Lilith's being merging with hers, she finally came to understand. One. The answer to Doctor Akagi's question was one. By his sacrifice, Kazamaru had proved to Rei that happiness was something worth fighting for, but more than that, her own happiness was worth fighting for, and even dying for. It took that loss to build her strength, build her drive and passion, and now, she would use every ounce of that, and fight for her future with her own two hands. She would merge with Lilith and Unit 00, and become stronger than anything she had ever witnessed before, excluding, perhaps, the strength of Kazamaru's will and drive. She would not fail him in his desire and his wish. She would fight, and win, and nothing would stand in her way of achieving that. Nothing.

Her own presence seemed to waver for a moment, before, suddenly, her thoughts became clear once again, and the void of blackness that surrounded her flashed to light again as Lilith's hand pulled the mask free from her face, but this was no longer Lilith, this was Rei's body, and her heart. The Forbidden Union was next, and as waves crashed against the walls of the chamber, Rei strode towards the frozen body of Unit 00. The energy emanating from her core, Lilith's S2 Organ, was massive, and she could feel the strength of her AT Field rising as well. Unit 00 had served her well, but now, it would serve her once again, one last time…

XxXxXxX

Shinji and Asuka stood side by side, their battle-worn Evangelions scarred by endless combat. They'd been fighting nonstop for hours, and their energy was running low. Even still, both of them knew that they were the last line of defense against certain death for all of Humanity, the one and only thing that stood in the way of a static world with no future but one created by old men with their scriptures and false beliefs. The Angel of Death that floated towards them was all the stronger, not yet battle-weary, not yet hampered by damage, and it had more power than anything they'd ever seen before, perhaps even more power than the mighty Unit 01, or even the fallen Unit 0X. This battle was their last stand, they knew. If they fell now, there was no recovering from it, no second chances, nothing to pick them up, and as they stared down an embodiment of death and destruction, of hopelessness and sorrow, they both mustered forth all the strength, courage, and determination they could before the final clash…

"Mother… I know I've been scared before, I know I've run before, I know I've done some terrible things… I know you care about me, and about this world I'm trying to create." Shinji's gaze stared ahead towards the Angel of Death as it floated menacingly towards the twin Evangelions. Its power was terrifying. Even within the cockpit, shielded by Unit 01's AT Field, separated by flesh, bone, and plates of purple scorched and battered armor, Shinji could feel the very essence of the Angel trying to overpower him. "I've cowered and hidden from the world, from the danger, from everything, and through it all, you've tried to protect me, cradle me, and keep me safe…" As Shinji spoke, he felt his mother's presence once again caress his being. She was here with him inside the Evangelion, even after everything, she was still here with him, here to the end. "But right now, I need you to forget about that… I need you to trust me, just like I've trusted in you to pull me through when I needed you most. I need you to give me everything you have, everything that this monster has, everything Ryugi has given us, and not worry about what happens to me. I can't keep worrying about my own safety when humanity needs me, and when Asuka needs me…"

As Shinji spoke, he swore he could smell his mother's scent and a faint touch on his cheek, then, as he blinked his eyes, sure it was an illusion, a transparent figure appeared to float in front of him, give him a soft kiss on the forehead, and disappear, and as it did, Shinji suddenly felt a surge of energy unlike any he had ever felt before. It was warm and gentle, and yet so full of emotion and power Shinji almost wept as it washed over him. This was the power that he commanded, pure, unbridled and unchecked. He could feel it all. The ferocious and mighty rage of the Evangelion itself, coupled with the love and desire of a mother's drive to protect. He could feel the hope and nobility of a sacrifice made to give him and Asuka a second chance, a fighting chance, and underneath it all, he felt his own heart and desire, his love for Asuka burning strong beside all the rest. This was his power, his mightiest weapon, and now, he had full command over it. It was time to push it to action…

Light engulfed Unit 01 as the Evangelion changed its outward appearance. Its armor regenerated itself in an instant, except where new wings burst free from the back, replacing the angelic wings from before with four thinner, transparent white-golden wings, dotted sparks of light trailing freely from them as the halo above the Evangelion's head thickened and spread outward. The new armor shimmered from purple to purple with a gold luminescence, almost as if made of pure energy, the eyes being black orbs with red pupils, Unit 01 still retaining the demonic appearance despite the golden aura that seemed to flow from it. Shinji could feel the golden armor surrounding him, and as he did, he understood what it was. It was his own AT Field, magnified and empowered by the energy of the Evangelion and his own heart. With this…with this they could stand a chance.

"Thank you, Mother…for everything."

As Unit 01 pulsed with power and changed its outward appearance, Unit 02 was going through a change of its own. Asuka wasn't ready to give up yet, and although Unit 01 was much stronger than her Unit 02, she would give literally everything she had to ensure they succeeded. "Mama, your little girl has always tried to be strong, so strong she denied her heart and pushed away her feelings, burying them so deep inside herself that she would let no one get close to them… But then he came along…a boy who pushed his way into my heart where others dared to tread. I hurt him, but he kept coming. He didn't care how much it hurt, he only wanted to be there for me when no one else would, or could. My heart's walls of ice were melted by his love, and ever since, your little girl has been a woman of passion, of pride, and determination."

Asuka felt her eyes well with tears as she spoke. But these were not tears of sadness. They were tears of happiness and joy. Even as the Angel's presence tried to overcome her, her willpower kept it at bay. Unit 02 was not the same as the godlike Unit 01, but it didn't have to be. Her spirit and determination had always been there, her fire burning in her heart, and pushing her to achieve her goals, no matter what. That fire, that flame, was what had driven her from the start. "That boy, Mama, means more to me than life itself. A world without him might as well be as cold, dull, and lifeless as my heart once was, so, your daughter begs you to give her everything you have, she begs this machine to give her everything it has. I want to fight for a future with Shinji, and never give up or give an inch until my last breath leaves my lips, or until we achieve that world that we desire more than anything. It might hurt, it might burn, but nothing in this world is more worth the suffering than a future where I can be with Shinji. So, Mama, don't hold back. Let me have everything… Let me have everything so I can fight for the one thing I believe in more than anything. Let me fight…for Shinji!"

Asuka's words echoed through the cockpit of her Evangelion, and as they did, she felt a surge of energy erupt from her chest. Burning searing pain, mixed with desire and pure courage. It hurt more than anything Asuka had ever felt before, but at the same time, the burn pressed her onward, tested her resolve, and was bested. This was Asuka's fire. This was her determination, her heart and soul, amplified a thousandfold by the S2 Organ within the Evangelion, and the energy that Ryugi had granted to her and Shinji. As the burning sensation grew stronger, Asuka took a deep breath and cried out, the mouth of Unit 02 tearing open to reveal pearl-white teeth, as a thunderous cry shook the remains of the Geofront to its very core, energy blasting away and tearing into the sky. The sheer power of the energy released, the might of Asuka's burning determination bolstered her AT Field past any limit the Evangelion had ever reached before. As the dust settled, the new Unit 02 emerged.

The red Unit's armor was restored to its former brilliance, warped by the energy and seeming to flow upward like flames. The armor was jagged, more rough looking, and completely dangerous. Four white eyes burned brilliantly amidst black as Asuka's AT Field pulsed up from the waist of her Evangelion, licking the surface and surrounding area with transparent orange flames of pure energy. Unlike Unit 01, Unit 02's power came not from defensive armor, but from every single ounce of the Unit's energy shifted forward for attack. In fact, Asuka felt her Evangelion to be no more durable than it had ever been before. However, she felt the power under her command was massive, so massive that it was very possible she would not have to defend at all, simply attack through with everything she had. This was her own power given form by the Evangelion's S2 Organ, and her mother's will.

"Now then… Let's show this bastard what happens when you fuck with humanity!"

"I won't lose… The future is counting on us. Humanity is counting on us, and I won't stop fighting until the future I've worked so hard to protect, till the woman I've worked so hard to protect is safely within my arms!"

The two Evangelions let our a synchronized roar that whipped the remains of the Geofront into a fury, before, out of the dust cloud, a blast of energy and a red blur tore ahead towards the Angel of Death. It was Unit 02, moving faster than the speed of sound, propelled only by her AT Field. Roaring orange energy flowed around her body as Asuka pulled all of her force into her fist and right forearm, streaks of energy following in her wake as the At Field sliced through the air with zero resistance. "Let's see you block this one head on you bastard! RRRRAAAGGHH!" In a blink, she made contact with the Angel's shield…

The Geofront floor exploded, energy ripping through the ground floor, crackling power tearing out a massive crater, dirt, rocks, and hunks of reinforcing metal being thrown into the air like toothpicks from the force of impact. The shockwave of the AT Fields impacting ripped out across the whole of the exposed Geofront, slicing into the walls on the far sides, however, if one were to look closely, they'd see something else: a white and red blur slamming into the far side of the Geofront, sending spider-webbing cracks up the wall. The sheer force of Asuka's blow had sent the Angel reeling backwards before it could even react. However, it was not alone. A red and orange blur had followed the Angel into the wall. Asuka's punch had been so overwhelming that she had forcibly shoved the Angel back with her own momentum, but she wasn't done yet.

Her left arm surged with power as she brought it forward and upward, driving the Angel clear through the earth surrounding the Geofront, causing a collapse of the crater wall as the being was sent into the sky with terrible rage and brute strength as Asuka jumped free of the falling debris. Even the sky wasn't safe, however, as the shimmering form of Unit 01 came in from above, a shimmering golden star dropping down from the heavens to collide with the airborne Angel of Death, red eyes burning with angry energy, just as the pair of beings slammed into the Geofront floor. Once more the ground was ripped apart by an even more powerful explosion, cross-shaped, shimmering red and gold as Unit 01 discharged an attack powered by every last ounce of power Shinji could summon forth at that very instant.

XxXxXxX

The Control Room quaked, lights flashed, and screens flickered as the two unleashed Evangelions attacked the Angel of Death with newfound strength, and using every ounce of power they could. Just as ordered, they were not holding back. "Power levels among the two Evangelions are incredible! Their S2 Organs and AT Fields are fluctuating at a range we've never seen before. I can't even begin to describe this…" Maya poured over the data flashing in front of her. She couldn't make heads or tails of it.

"It's alright Lieutenant. There's no need. I really don't care HOW they're doing it, just as long as they keep it up. Any readings from the Angel itself?" Fuyutsuki moved over to glance over the young woman's shoulder.

"Well, Sir, that's the only bad news… You see, every time they initiate a direct hit, the Angel's energy levels drop, followed by a spike as it regenerates itself at high speed. The more damage they do, the more the energy spikes to keep up with the repair rate…"

"So you're saying that even now, they're hitting it with their smoke, and causing no permanent damage to the target…"

"Yes Sir…" Maya grimaced. "I'm afraid that even with these incredible energy levels, they still aren't doing enough damage to bring the Angel down. With enough energy to tear the fabric of reality apart, I don't even know if it's possible to match it."

"Damn it!" Fuyutsuki slammed his fist into the desk, the Control Room flinching. "None of this should have happened. This wasn't a part of the plan…" The elderly commander glanced up to the main viewscreen as the base continued to shudder and rock with impact after impact. The Geofront looked like the surface of the moon, pocked with craters and scorched again and again. Even as brilliant displays of ferocious power tore into the Angel again and again, sending it flying like a ragdoll, it would always stand unharmed and good as new, red burning energy disappearing as it stared down the two Evangelions, as if daring them to try harder. "Damn it to hell-!"

With a second slam of his fist, the entire remaining block of Nerv Headquarters shook with terrible force. Alarms blared and debris fell, crushing monitors and workstations down below. Maya fell from her chair, Misato stumbled, wincing and hissing through her teeth as she landed on her bandaged arm. Lights flickered and went out as the Control Room went totally and completely dark as red emergency lighting pulsed to life and sunlight streamed in through cracks in the surrounding walls and ceiling.

"Report!" Fuyutsuki pulled himself to his feet before assisting Misato to hers. Hyuga glanced at the computer systems that still remained online through backup generators and batteries.

"The Angel, Sir! It's attacked the block directly next to the Command Cent- Look out!"

Eyes turned to look as white fingers tore through the bulkhead separating the Command Center from the rest of the base, revealing blackened pits of eyes with glowing red centers.

"Evacuate! Now! That's an order! Get to the Secondary Control Room!" Fuyutsuki shouted orders, the Command Staff charging towards the exits that still remained within the ruined base.

Aoba spoke as the entire staff moved, charging through the halls as white hands came down and smashed through the ceiling of the corridor feet behind them. "We can't, Sir! Bakelite has blocked it off from the JSSDF invasion forces. There's no way we can get to it."

"Alright! Everyone to the elevators! We're heading to the most secure section of this facility! We'll take a shortcut through Eva Cage Four! That section hasn't been sealed off." As the retreating Command Staff moved through the damaged corridor, Fuyutsuki took one last look at the Command Center, just as a massive white hand tore through the original Magi System, completely obliterating it.

Corridor after corridor was traversed as quickly as they could be navigated. The carnage was indescribable. Bodies burned, shot full of holes, and mutilated by gunfire littered the floor. Human blood made the floor slippery, and the air was tainted by the metallic smell of the red liquid tissue and gunpowder. Nerv employees and JSSDF troops mingled together side by side, their blood pooling and mixing together into a single gory mess. Hyuga took point, pistol drawn as the group moved ahead. Misato did her best to comfort Maya, who tried her best to hold in the contents of her stomach and hauled her laptop. Fuyutsuki was directly behind Hyuga, and gave orders while Aoba covered the rear with a stolen machine gun, pilfered from one of the bodies that were strewn across the hallways. After an eternity of wandering through the sprawling and damaged complex, the Command Staff emerged in the Eva Cage, just as the base shook again, causing them to stumble.

"What's going on, Lieutenant?" Fuyutsuki turned to Maya who was sprawled across the ground with her laptop open as Hyuga and Aoba moved to unlock the door at the far end of the catwalk.

"Unit 01 and 02 are still doing their best to fight the Angel, Sir. However, their movements have become less grandiose due to the Angel's proximity to the base. I'm certain they're afraid to kill us in the process…"

"We've got it! The elevator shaft is open… We'll need your clearance, Sir." Hyuga and Aoba stood aside as Commander Fuyutsuki allowed the card reader to accept his clearance, however, just as the doors gave way, the opposing wall cracked and tore down as white fingers ripped through and angry eyes stared towards the Command Staff, however, just as the flaming sword tore through the wall as well, the opposing wall gave way as a red fist burst from it, striking the Angel clear in the chest, and sending both the figures of the Angel and Unit 02 toppling backwards into the remains of the base.

"_Get moving! We can hold it off! Just get to safety!"_ The red arm shot forward, piercing deep into the chest of the Angel as Unit 02 let out a thunderous roar and forced the Angel backward through the base with pure brute force, tearing through armored plate like it was tissue paper, all the way back until the two massive forms cleared the remains of the base.

"Godspeed you two…" Fuyutsuki spoke quietly under his breath as he spied Unit 01 descend upon the Angel as Unit 02 retreated, and the elevator doors shut, taking the crew to the deepest and most forbidden section of the base: Lilith's resting place…

XxXxXxX

While the senior staff was safe, the battle was still going on for Shinji and Asuka. The gaping wound in the Angel's chest from unit 02's desperate save leaked blood and burned red with energy as Unit 01 brought its AT Field down to bear on the flattened Angel, the ground flexing under the released might of Unit 01's power under Shinji's command. "Got you!" But as Shinji and Asuka looked on, fierce energy began to burn on the opposing side of the AT Field until the massive force started to be pushed back and away, then, with a terrible roar, the field shot backward, propelled by an even greater AT Field produced by the Angel. The familiar blue energy shifted to fierce red as the angry red lines crisscrossing the Angel's body began to glow, and a faint aura of blood red energy began to flow around it. The familiar sword also shifted colors before withdrawing into the Angel's body. The shield withered away as the air around the figure suddenly burst outward with tremendous force, hurling Unit 01 and 02 across the Geofront, separating them.

The entire sky above the Geofront burned with red light as the Angel's body lifted into the air. Hurricane force winds tore free chunks of earth, throwing them around like Styrofoam blocks borne by the tantrum of an angry child. The whole form began to convulse, curling into the fetal position as its body began to change. The feathery wings bubbled and shredded as bursts of energy shot forth from the doubled over Angel, arcing into the blood red sky. A halo of light appeared over its head before expanding outward across the Geofront, red torrents of energy cracking the ground in a massive show of strength. As the energy tore apart the earth, the form threw its limbs out to the sides, roaring a bone-chilling howl as the white flesh burned away from its body, pure raging energy being left in its place. Black and red torrents of power ran up the length of the new being as if it were burning in hellfire pulled from the depths of Hades, and above, from the streamers of energy piercing the sky, massive outstretched wings seemed to knock on the feet of Heaven itself. Gone was any trace of the being that had existed before. Now, only a being of terrible energy and force remained, its red burning eyes staring at both of the Evangelions. It was done playing. It was done being kicked around, and as the being finished its transformation, it turned its gaze toward Unit 01…

A thunderous pulse of energy erupted near the Angel, driving straight through the floating debris and smoke that clouded the Geofront as Unit 02 clashed with a red AT Field.

"I won't let you lay a finger on my—!"

The only thing that Shinji heard next was Asuka's scream as the AT Field flexed outward, carving through the red armor as if it weren't there. Unit 02's right arm fell to the ground before it bubbled and burst into LCL, blood pouring from the wound as the being lifted its own right arm, and with a pulse of its AT Field, sent the battered Unit 02 speeding across the Geofront, slamming again and again into the earth until it struck the opposing wall, a pained whimper coming from Asuka's communications channel as the red unit fell to its knees and single remaining arm.

"ASUKA!" Instantly Unit 01 was hurling towards the energy form, every ounce of his AT Field forming up in front of him in the shape of a massive sword, aiming to run the beast through. "You son of a bitch!" The red AT Field snapped up again, but this time, the sword tore right through it, and shot towards the outstretched left arm, only to peel to the sides of the hand like an apple going through a slicer. Then, as Shinji watched in horror, the right fist of the energy being spun back around, pure red AT Field burning around it until it discharged. However, unlike Unit 02, Unit 01 was left standing where it was, being forced to take a few steps backward as a brand new hole had been forcibly torn through its torso by the discharging power of the AT Field. Shinji screamed as blood poured from the wound, but even that terrible wound wouldn't stop him. He fought back the attempt by his body to throw up, to go into shock from the pain as adrenaline surged through his body. The pain fueled his cry as he willed all of his power, all of his drive to crush the being in front of him, holding nothing back.

A force from above slammed into the energy being, forcing it to the ground as its red AT Field fought back against a scintillating golden field that was trying to crush it flat. Both of Unit 01's arms seemed to pull an invisible roped down as the field pushed down harder and harder, the ground itself giving way under the energy being rather than it being crushed. However, to Shinji's horror, the monstrosity slowly began to push back, its legs beginning to straighten.

"I said - I WON'T LET YOU LAY A FINGER ON MY SHINJI!"

As Shinji looked up, the burning form of Unit 02 dropped in from the sky above, pushing aside the torrents of energy as an outstretched leg burned with ethereal orange flames, striking home on top of Unit 01's AT Field. The combined forces shot the beast into the ground, a detonation of incredible power ripping through the floor of the Geofront, stripping away the ground to reveal a small portion of the dark surface of a massive spherical object buried beneath the Geofront. As the energy from the explosion dissipated, Unit 02 landed next to Unit 01, an arm of pure burning AT Field taking the place of the lost limb.

"Asuka… I thought you were…"

"Oh shut up… It would take more than that to make me leave your side." Asuka's voice softened. "I just remembered I had something worth fighting for."

"Asuka… I don't think that was enough."

"I know… But we can't give up. Even if we don't have a chance, even if nothing we do leaves a mark, we can't stop fighting until this is all over."

"I know… And no matter what happens, I'll be with you till the end." As Shinji spoke, the dust cleared, and the being made itself known, another howl tearing free from its lack of a mouth. Unit 01 bolted forward, followed by Unit 02. The two Evangelions charged side by side towards the being. "I'll fight until the end!"

"And I'll fight right next to you!" Unit 02 pulsed with more flaming energy as pulses of red Anti-AT Field began to form up around the being's right arm. "You and I are forever connected, Shinji. My heart and soul, all of me with nothing left out—" Unit 02's aura grew brighter and brighter. "—belongs to you, is for you, and no matter what happens, I will always be by your side, cheering you on, because, just as you were there for me, I will always be there for you!"

The burst of Anti-AT Field was as brilliant as it was deadly, but Asuka was already pulling ahead of Shinji, all her power surging down her false arm, and in a massive punch, she met it head on, crying out as the two powers met. The two forces tore one another to pieces and Asuka was thrown back, crying out in pain.

"Asuka!"

"Keep going, Shinji! Keep going no matter what! Don't let up!"

Shinji gulped and swallowed back his worry as his AT Field surged around him once more and brought a mighty sword down towards the being as it was recovering, but it was once again not to be as a raging torrent of pure power shot up once more, a familiar black sphere surrounding the being, the sword clashing against it and bouncing off. But Shinji wasn't going let up. Not again. He moved into a lightning fast floury of blows, even as the energy from the sphere tore into his Evangelion's golden armor. The energy ripped and tore through the wings, stripping them to nothing. The golden armor cracked and golden streamers of energy trailed behind Unit 01 as Shinji continued to fight on against all odds.

"I won't give up!" Blood began to mix with the bits or shimmering armor as the energy tore into Unit 01's flesh. The pain felt as though Shinji himself was being eroded, but his adrenaline kept him going. "Ryugi never gave up!" Blow after blow smashed into the sphere, even as the sky darkened and angry red energy crackled across the sphere. "My mother never gave up trying to protect me!" Unit 01's eyes began to pulse with shimmering energy, as did its core as ferocious torrents of power tore away the armor hiding it. "So neither will I!" As Shinji continued to beat on the sphere, his eyes within the entry plug began to glow with light, a red light, and in response, Unit 01's eyes shifted to pure red glowing orbs within golden sockets. "I'll fight till the last! I'll protect everyone I love! I'll protect them no matter what happens to me!" With a final show of strength, Shinji shoved the controls forward, and Unit 01 brought its power down upon the sphere.

It cracked.

Red cracks appeared across the surface of the sphere as the sword of AT Field broke through the Perfect Shield, digging into it, before a beam of pure energy shot forth from the crack, slamming into Unit 01 with unrestricted force. The view of the beam was distorted as the fabric of reality warped under the amount of stress placed upon it by the power of the release. Unit 01 was caught and thrown backwards by the raging torrent, its golden armor being stripped away, its flesh burned, and its form being torn to pieces as its AT Field collapsed inward. What landed behind Unit 02 was not so much Unit 01 as it was a mutilated corpse. Blood drained onto the ground away from the crater as the core that had once shimmered with light flickered back to its normal red. It moved, jerking itself into an upright position, even as bloodied entrails seemed to hang in shreds from its midsection. It took a single step before it fell face-first onto the ground.

Asuka looked first to the body of Unit 01 before she looked back to the godlike being before her, the black sphere pulsing back into the nothingness from whence it came as the being turned towards the two Evangelions. It floated towards her Shinji, towards her, and she moved in front of it, blocking its path. She would not let it happen. She'd sacrifice herself before she'd lose her Shinji to anyone or anything. As the red Anti-AT Field gathered around the being's outstretched hand and arm, Asuka held her ground, wishing, urging every last ounce of her strength forward. Even if she died, she'd at least dampen the blow to her Shinji enough that he might survive to try and make a future for himself, even if it had to be without her…

As the blast unleashed, the only thing Asuka could think of was Shinji's kind smile, and as she closed her eyes, she felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"Sayonara… Baka-Shinji…"

"Do not say goodbye before you leave on a mission, Pilot Sohryu… Ikari-kun says it is too sad…" And the world tore apart.

XxXxXxX

To be continued.


	22. Chapter 22: You are NEVER Alone

Disclaimer:

I do not own any characters in this fic except for Ryugi Kazamaru and his Eva, Unit-0X (If I did own Evangelion, Shinji would have gotten Rei, but he had to choose Asuka… At least as far as the original series! Much love for Rebuild 2.0!). Evangelion and all related articles are property of GAINAX.

'This stands for a thought'

"This for said dialog"

-This for written or typed text-

\ \ This equals a flashback / /

Italics are for radio dialogue or other such disembodied voices

(And this for sound effects, author's comments, or physical noises or actions)

.

.

This is it, the final stretch. At this point I estimate only a few, perhaps as few as three, chapters remaining including this one. Everything must come to an end eventually, but giving this story an end has been a primary goal for me, even if I'd forgotten about it for a while. Ryugi is dead once again, likely for good, Shinji and Unit 01 are in danger, and Asuka is surprised to hear Rei's voice address her. The command staff is safe within Terminal Dogma, and the energy being seems as fierce as ever. What kind of future is in the stars for these young heroes? With all the cards on the table, how will the future of humanity be decided? Read on to find out. This is Chapter Twenty-two of Destiny's Power: Strength of the Heart – You are NEVER Alone.

Read, Review, and as always, enjoy.

Pilot Ikari-Kun

.

.

.

Chapter 22: You are NEVER Alone

"Ayanami!" Asuka opened her eyes to see a hole torn through the ground, a white and blue form shimmering in front of her, the being's blast being deflected by a brilliant blue Energy Field as it shot into the sky, straight off into the upper atmosphere before a burst of light appeared on the moon overhead, a crater appearing on the surface. The white form was human in shape, blue translucent hair atop the head, the hands, forearms, and legs from the calves down were also a simmering translucent blue, and on the back of the form were brilliant white wings, tips shimmering blue as well, a white halo of light over the head as the angelic form of Rei Ayanami turned, her red eyes meeting Asuka's surprised gaze. She couldn't believe it. Rei had blocked the energy from the being with no damage to herself. "…About time you got here…"

"I have heard it is better to be late, than to never arrive at all…" The power Rei felt was incredible. Within her she contained a full body of Lilith, complete with an S2 Organ, and a core provided by Unit 00, as well as a full body of Adam, and what was more, she contained the original soul of Lilith…all of it. With her and Unit 00 merging, she had finally regained the lost part of her soul, and with it, untold energy and confidence. This being, whatever it was, was not going to take her future from her. Her eyes turned back towards the energy being as it roared and howled, furious that yet another force had risen to challenge it. As it did, a red blade of AT Field, or more accurately Anti-AT Field, formed up in its right hands, burning with black flames.

"Pilot Sohryu, tend to Unit 01 and Ikari… You have done so much already, it is my turn to stand and fight for my own future."

"Ayanami, that thing is mind-bogglingly powerful! It contains the bodies and souls from Ryugi, from all the MP Evas, and who knows what else. You can't possibly hold it off by yourself!" Asuka stomped Unit 02 next to the floating angelic form of Rei and lifted her fists, pulsing with her AT Field's flames. "I'm going to fight with you."

"You can not…" Rei's red eyes looked to Asuka. "If you can not tend to Ikari, then all is lost… Together, you and him are even stronger than anything I can manifest myself." She paused, sadness in her eyes. "Kazamaru…he and I will never be together again… But you and Ikari…you still have a chance to be happy, and live for the future. Take it and embrace it. Fight for it together…" Asuka looked to Rei as she spoke, but her eyes opened in surprise when Rei spoke her next words. "Please…Asuka… Let me fight for you and be your shield… It is what he would want."

Asuka. Rei had called her by her first name. Never before had she done that. Amidst the chaos and energy, she'd asked her, begged her to let her fight for her, and protect her. At that moment, Asuka realized that Rei had grown so much, guided by her love for Ryugi. His love had turned the young woman into her own person, with wants, desires, and a strong heart. Even with his loss, Rei continued to fight for her love's dreams and desires. The spiky-headed boy had changed all of them, and now, Rei was willing to stand and fight against impossible odds, all so they had a chance at winning this. She'd done it once before against the final Angel, but even then she had him to protect. Now, the only thing that could have motivated the young girl was her own drive, to create a future were others could find the happiness she had been granted herself.

"Alright… I'll let you fight this alone. For what it's worth…thank you for fighting for me that day… I owe you, and if this is how I can repay you, then that's what I'll do." Unit 02 turned and headed back to the fallen Unit 01. "Be careful…Rei." As Asuka headed back to Unit 01's side, Rei turned to face the monstrosity.

"You have rampaged long enough…" Rei's eyes closed and her voice took on a quality that it had never had before: pure and unbridled indignation. Righteous anger rose in her tone as she continued. "This is the world Kazamaru died to protect, and the future he tried so hard to save." As Rei spoke, a glow pulsed up around her body, emanating from her core, shimmering bright as it formed up along her arm. "I will not allow you to use his body any longer!" Her eyes snapped open, burning red as a ferocious burst of light tore into the sky and white wings spread into the upper reaches of the atmosphere, shearing away the red light that seemed to burn the remaining surface of the Geofront, and bathing the area in pure sunlight once again before they faded leaving a different form in Rei's place. Red eyes and shimmering blue hair remained, but her body was solid white, save for a golden halo of light above her head, and six glorious feathered wings, a testament to where she had pulled her strength. "This is the path that Kazamaru chose, and the path I have chosen! And nothing will stand in my way of living for myself ever again!" Energy surged from Rei's form as a choir of voices sounded and her body shot ahead with blinding speed.

Twin flashes of defensive energies erupted, one blood red, the other sky blue as the twin Anti-AT Fields met head on in a terrible crackling collision. The red blade of the energy form wavered and crackled as Rei held the weapon at bay with nothing but her outstretched hand and defensive energies. A howl tore through the crackling energies as the being bolstered its attacking force, Rei's field denting inward, but she retaliated with a strike of her own. The red light of her core shimmered white before a crackling blue dome of light shot outward from her body, a choir of voices echoing her own shout. The ground ripped and tore asunder as she combined the might of her Anti-AT Field with the will of her heart, forcing the essence of all that she was outward. The beast couldn't withstand the sudden increase in power and was thrown back across the Geofront, crackling surges of blue energy ripping into its body before it slammed to earth. As the being started to pull itself to its feet once more, Rei moved herself into the air, glimmering white wings spreading outward, her core glowing brightly once again.

Her eyes closed as she felt the energies within her pulse to life, even stronger than before. 'Kazamaru… You gave everything for me, for this future. I love you with all that I am, and even if you are gone, your memory lives on in my heart, as a part of me, and for as long as I can draw breath and into eternity, I will never forget your love… A love that conquered every foe that you stood against, a love that gave me my purpose in life, and showed me what true happiness means…' As she spoke inwardly, Rei brought her hands together across her chest, the wingtips of her back pulsing to life with energy, the halo above her head expanding before shifting to float behind her. 'As my final gift to you, Kazamaru, I will bring you the future you fought so hard for, and died for, even if it costs me my own life… I will protect Pilot Sohryu and Ikari… All that I am has always belonged to you, even now…' Blue Anti-AT Field pulsed into existence behind Rei and behind the halo of light, taking the form of six massive blue shimmering wings before they folded in on themselves, forming a long triangular blade, the head of a spear. Two of the wings pulled back and spun around, forming the cutting edge, and coalescing into a helical shaft reminiscent of the Lance of Loginus. 'I fight for you and the future you wanted so badly, Kazamaru. Your future will become my future…with or without you. I promise with all my heart, Kazamaru, I will try to fight ahead to find some of the happiness that you and I shared…' As her vow was sworn Rei's red eyes snapped open and her arms shot out to her sides as the titanic spear of pure Anti-AT Field floated above her form. Her gaze locked onto the energy beast as it pulled its energies into the red weapon again before Rei shouted, her voice cracking as she pushed her determination through with all she had. "As long as this light in my soul shines, I will protect this world from you with all that I am and fight for the future!" Then her arms and legs snapped forward, and in a bright blue blur, the spear carved through the air with lightning speed.

The spear represented every ounce of power Rei's new form could muster, poured into a single strike. No AT Field in existence would be capable of halting this onslaught. And no Anti-AT Field could compare to the force produced by both Adam and Lilith combined. Red sheets of Anti-AT Field were torn through in the blink of an eye, shards falling to the earth below like glittering crystal smashed by a cannonball. The crater that represented the Geofront elongated, turning into a tremendous gash in the surface of the earth as the power of Rei's spear simply vaporized the surrounding landscape as the being blocked. The weapon tore into the sky, carrying the being with it, howling and kicking back clouds as it stopped, striking home against the intended target, angry red arcs of crackling power lancing to the ground, carving the terrain apart like a hot knife through butter. The weapon had all the destructive power of the Lance of Loginus, however, as Rei looked on, something caught her eye. It was a small black sphere, hovering off the surface of the ground. The Ultimate Shield had served to protect the beast once again. As the mighty spear faded and Rei's halo faded back to its position above her head, she realized that despite all her power, despite her vow to Kazamaru, to Shinji and Asuka, it simply wasn't enough to crack the being's defenses. In all her power, she was incapable of defeating it…

XxXxXxX

Everything was black, and everything hurt. Try as he might, he couldn't move. It ached. Everything ached, and he was so very, very tired. Even as he lay still, cold drops of water pelted his prone form. Birds chirped, and thunder rolled somewhere in the distance. He opened his eyes to see a small island surrounded by a red-orange sea. In the center was a tree with a bench, and sitting on it was a woman with kind eyes and brown hair who looked very similar to Rei Ayanami. Her blouse was stained red with blood, but despite her injuries, her face was soft and gentle.

"Mother…" Shinji pulled himself to his feet with extended effort. His school shirt was torn and ragged, pulled out from his pants. His shoes were untied and he slouched from the strain. However, after a moment of struggling, he felt his legs give way and he flopped onto the bench next to his mother. As her felt her soft hand trail through his hair as he lay upon her lap, he thought to himself how long it had been since he'd last been here.

"It's been a while, Shinji…" Yui sighed with some strain and continued to stroke her son's hair. "It's good to see you again like this, though I wish it were under better circumstances."

"I'm so sorry, Mother…" Shinji sniffled as he felt the emotions begin to well up within him. He'd fought so hard, done his best, and yet, at every turn, things continued to get worse. It was as if the Universe itself seemed to be against him and the rest of Humanity. No matter how strong he got, no matter how hard he fought, it was never ever enough. "I'm sorry for everything… I failed Asuka, I failed you, and I failed Ryugi and Rei and Misato… I failed everyone, all because I wasn't strong enough or because I couldn't fight hard enough…" He shut his eyes as tears pushed themselves through, his beaten body shaking with sobs. "…I tried…so…hard. I fought with everything I had, and it…just wasn't enough." Even with his willpower, he couldn't overcome the foe that stood between him and a future where he'd never have to fight again, a future where he could live happily with Asuka and everyone else. As he sobbed, however, he heard a soft but weak sound from above. His mother was laughing.

"Oh Shinji… My sweet, loving, kind and gentle Shinji… I'm not sad that I'm here with you now, or even that you've lost so many times." Shinji looked up to his mother as she smiled down on him. "Nothing you could do could make me love you any less than I do right now, or always have. You've grown so much, become so strong since we last talked like this… I offered you the chance to live here with me inside Unit 01, but you chose the world outside, and I stood by your choice with you." Yui Ikari turned to look up into the cloudy sky as the rain came down. "You have no idea how many people would choose to live in a fantasy world rather than face the hardships and trials of life. The world is a tough place in which to live, Shinji. It's filled with self-centered people who care only about themselves, or who don't understand one another. Humankind is caught up in their own wants and desires. We don't live for others as a species. But after these tragedies, Second Impact, the Angels, once all this is over, Mankind can finally learn to understand what true peace is, and have a chance at real happiness." Yui looked back down to her son.

"But you, Shinji, found something to fight for other than yourself. You found love, and something to fight for within that love. You stood and looked into the jaws of death, and when it came for you, you fought fiercely to protect what you loved most, what you wanted most. That took tremendous courage, Shinji, and as your mother, I could not be more proud of the young man that you've become."

"But, Mother… I can't stand anymore. I can't pilot Eva, I'm battered and broken. I can't fight anymore…" Shinji pulled himself into a sitting position and looked into his mother's green eyes. "It's just too much…"

"That's just it, Shinji. You're missing the biggest picture..." Yui stood, wincing as her injuries weakened her. She looked across the red ocean as the rain came down around the both of them. "Humankind was never meant to be a solitary creature. We were born from Lilith, a being of great power, and yet we are so fragile. That's just it, though, Shinji. Together, we are stronger than we ever were separately." Yui turned and smiled softly at her beloved son. "You've been fighting so hard, harder than anyone else has in their own ways. However, only by fighting together, working together, can we achieve anything great as a species." Shinji protested. He didn't understand. Hadn't he and Asuka and Ryugi and Rei been fighting together the entire time?

"But, Mother, we have been fighting together! Ever since the beginning we've-" However, he was cut off.

"That's only what you think, my love. You've been fighting together, separately. When you and that girl fought together to defeat that Angel, you were incredibly strong. It couldn't match you. When the three of you came together to defeat the other Angel, it showed once again, and when your hearts merged together for that instant when you unlocked the full power of the Lance of Loginus, it showed even more." Shinji looked confused as his mother continued to speak. "Evas are basically Angels, you know that. However, they are also blank slates in a way. With enough willpower they can change their shapes and force their will upon the universe around them. That's why Mankind, why your father and I… fought so hard to create them. We saw them as a tool to do great things for Humanity. The power of Human Will is something the Evas lack, but with it, they can do more than any of us imagined. That boy, no matter what combination of Angel or Human was still a conglomeration of both. He could never have the same level of power that you have within your heart." Yui moved and walked back towards Shinji, as he looked on confused.

"I'm not that strong, Mother… Ryugi stopped something that shouldn't have been possible. He had all the power of an Angel and more… How could I possibly be something like that? I'm just me…Shinji Ikari…" His mother knelt before him and took her son in her arms, speaking softly.

"You're wrong, Shinji… I've seen and felt how strong you can be. It was destiny, I suppose, that brought you to become the designated pilot of Evangelion Unit 01. Destiny is a strange thing. It can't be personified, but it is was brings strength and allows people like you, Shinji, to become great." Shinji looked up into his mother's eyes as she spoke again.

"With you, Shinji, destiny's power is the strength of your heart."

XxXxXxX

"At this rate, Rei won't be able to defeat that thing either…" Misato sighed as she looked over Maya's laptop screen, the ground above them trembling even in the heart of Nerv Headquarters. By the time they had arrived, Rei had already merged both Unit 00 and Lilith with herself to become whatever she was now, but even with her new form, she still wasn't enough to overcome all the power that the energy being had collected. It made for a hell of a time. "Feels like, at this point, we're just waiting for death."

"Am I the only one who sees the sick irony in all this? We live through the hell of Second Impact simply to be destroyed by the plans of Seele even after everything we'd done to prevent them from attaining something like this." Aoba sighed and leaned against the railing overlooking the ocean of red-orange LCL.

"For what it's worth, every single one of you fought well. You each fought for the future of humanity, even if we've ultimately come to something like this. I'm proud to have served as your commanding officer, if even for a short time." Fuyutsuki looked around at the senior staff. They'd all been so willing to follow him into the depths of hell and back, all for a chance at a future without all of this strife. "I'm sure Yui Ikari would say the same thing were she here right now."

"Thank you, Commander. It's been a pleasure serving with you as well." Maya looked up to the older man as she glanced back at the screen. "Even now, though, you've got to hand it to those kids… They've fought so hard for what seems like hours, and even in the face of certain death, they keep fighting for what they want."

"Lieutenant, that is the power of youth, and the strength of the heart. That drive to fight is what will make them strong, even after those of our generation are gone. The hope they strive for is what gives humanity its tenacity, ever since our earliest ancestors fought for survival after the extinction of the dinosaurs. Right now, our hope, the hope of humanity, rides on the shoulders of those three children, and the fortitude of their will to overcome." Maya nodded in agreement as Fuyutsuki finished.

"I just wish we could help them, Sir."

"As do I, Lieutenant." Fuyutsuki glanced at the photo of Yui Ikari once again, as he had several times over the last few hours. "But, every child must learn to find their own way sometime. They must learn to stand for themselves, and now is as good a time as any…"

Misato nodded to herself as the commander finished once again. She'd tried her best to be a good mother to Shinji and Asuka, even if she'd failed at times. Now, they had a chance to try and stand on their own two feet, and fight against the world. She allowed herself a faint smile and a glimmer of hope. If anyone or anything could stop the monstrosity rampaging outside, it was those two kids. Even Rei seemed to be giving it her all as well. With that kind of bond in play, maybe there was some hope to this shit situation after all. Besides, she wasn't old enough to give up her belief in hope just yet. 'Shinji…Asuka…Rei… We're all rooting for you…'

XxXxXxX

"Shinji… Don't you dare leave me alone you idiot…" Unit 02 knelt beside the fallen, broken, and bleeding Unit 01 as Asuka herself fought back tears. "You and I are supposed to get through this together, right? So…don't you dare go and make yourself a liar… I…I'll never forgive you if you do…" Asuka choked. "So, get up…damn you… Get up and stand with me already!" An explosion thundered across the field kicking chunks of earth and dust across the remains of the Geofront, but Asuka didn't move an inch. "Damn you Shinji Ikari! …Damn you…" Tears streamed down her face as she tried desperately to wake him. Asuka's strength had grown so high with Shinji there alongside her, knowing he would be there for her, to support her when she needed it, even if she didn't always want it. But now that she wanted it more than anything else, she was left alone.

"What the hell can I do…? I'm not you, Shinji… I'm not Rei… All I am is me, and with you gone I…" Unit 02 fell to its side as Asuka's exhaustion finally began to catch up with her. Multiple injuries finally compounded upon her to force the energy from her. "I wanted to believe that I needed no one… I wanted to believe that I was so strong I could fight by myself against the world… But…I… You… I was wrong. I don't need anyone else…but you, Shinji… You gave me something I thought I never needed or wanted. I found my support, my soul mate…in you… A world without you, a future without you… I can't accept that. I'd rather die that live without you…Shinji… I'm sorry I'm so damn weak… But without you…I've reached my limit. I'm sorry, Shinji, Rei, Misato…Mother. I can't do anymore…"

XxXxXxX

Thick red blood dripped across Rei's body and she was breathing heavily. Her strength was so intense that every attack she threw drained more of her stamina than she could provide with even her S2 Organ. Even with all that power, she could not break through the shield that defended against her every strike. Every counter assault from the being tore at her, carved red lines across her white flesh, and brought the lifeblood from her heart to the surface, staining the ground red. With a massive howl, red energy tore across Rei's form, her Anti-AT Field being shredded by the onslaught and cast her backwards into the ground of the ruined Geofront. Even she had finally reached her limit. The pain was excruciating, but Rei pulled herself to her feet. "You will burn me… You will shred my body and blacken my flesh…" Tears dripped from Rei's eyes as she ambled towards the energy being, its fierce red gaze burning into her very soul. "You may even kill me with all your stolen power…but you will never…ever…break my will to fight!" Rei tried to raise both her arms to strike back, but found her left did not respond. Blood pooled below the shredded limb, but still, Rei lifted her right arm, gathered energy, and fired a brilliant white beam of energy with all the force of the mightiest Angels.

Earth below burned, the black surface below melted and bubbled, and the air around the blast warped from the intense power, until the beam splintered and flayed around the outstretched hands of the energy being. "I will not allow you to destroy everything that we worked so hard for!" This was it. Rei knew what she had to do. The blast of energy halted as she closed her eyes. Her right arm moved to her chest, over her beating heart and her core. Light burned from it, blindingly bright. The shadows and black smoke all around the Geofront were erased as the light from Rei's heart grew brighter and brighter, flooding the area with pure white. Her blue hair blew about her head as surges of power cracked the ground below, her form rising higher and higher into the air, her bloodied wings burning away in white flames to form anew, bigger and brighter. The light intensified and the wings shot into the sky, growing out into the upper layers of the planet's atmosphere as wind howled, chunks of ruined buildings lifting into the air from the might. As the energy being roared in challenge, Rei's eyes snapped open, her red orbs lit from within by a white and blue light. "You are not the only being capable of remaking the universe as you see fit!"

XxXxXxX

"What the hell is going on out there!" The heart of Nerv Headquarters shook and quaked as Maya's laptop went haywire with alerts and red flashing screens. Data poured across the screen as Misato cried out with Maya answering.

"I can't be sure, but it looks as if Rei is somehow resonating an AT Field of absolutely tremendous force! It's unlike anything we've seen yet, and at this point I thought we'd seen everything."

"AT Field? I thought Rei was manifesting an Anti-AT Field to counter the effects of the beings strikes." Fuyutsuki moved into to look at the data as well before his eyes snapped open.

"She was, Commander, but as Lilith, she is able to produce an AT Field stronger than any on record. Along with the light and DNA of Adam within her now, she's capable of producing something greater than both. If I'm reading this correctly, the AT Field she's creating is so incredibly powerful, she's attempting to seal off the being completely from our realm of existence…and the energy she's gathering within her core…" Maya looked to the Commander, her eyes saddened. Fuyutsuki sighed.

"She's planning to dump all the energy her body can create into her core, before she self-destructs, using the field to protect all of us from suffering the destructive power as well... A force like that would instantly destroy not only this planet, but likely our solar system as well, assuming it didn't tear a hole into the fabric of space-time…"

Misato was only silent as she felt tears work their way into her weary eyes. After everything that girl had been through, she was planning to sacrifice herself for the good of the mission, just as she had all those months ago. Even with her heart as one again, she was still the same girl at heart. Then again, Misato mused, Ryugi would have done the same thing. "Rei…"

XxXxXxX

"I am Ayanami Rei… I am I. This is the self that can be seen, and this is that which is myself. You are an abomination born into this world from hate and trickery, of deceit and death, and you threaten the future that Kazamaru believed in, and the future that I, too, believe in." The energy from Rei's massive AT Field condensed inward, locking herself and the energy being within its confines as it howled and raged. Tears formed in Rei's eyes and were blown free by the tumultuous power that surged from her heart. "Kazamaru gave me this gift of life, and if I am to sacrifice it to destroy something as evil as you, then I know his heart would stand by me. If I must give my life to prevent you from deciding the future of humanity picked by a select few, then I will happily die to see your future NEVER comes to fruition!" The mighty wings that had sprouted free from Rei's back suddenly folded back in along themselves, retreating to whence they came, and Rei's entire body pulsed to life in a pure white light, her red eyes and blue hair being the only trace of her original body as she charged forward, even as angry red blasts of energy shot ahead. Blast after blast tore into Rei, red spurts of energy flying free from her as they struck home, but even still, she could not be deterred. A thousand red streams of power shot free, and still, Rei pressed on, even as the black barrier suddenly enveloped the beast as Rei made contact with it, the barrier cracking, light pouring forth, stripping away more and more of her body as she pushed ahead. 'Kazamaru… I have always loved you, and I will always love you. As you once told me…a life without you is no life at all. If I must die, I am happy to be doing so of my own free will, to destroy this final threat… Goodbye, Kazamaru… I love you.'

With a thunderous blast of light, the massive AT Field around the two forms shattered. Chunks of the field fell like mighty panes of broken glass, blowing away into nothingness. However, as all eyes looked on, something truly terrible met their gazes. Red energy burned from the very core of Rei Ayanami, her body reverted to a white-skinned version of her own body, but many sizes larger. Her red core was seen at her chest, with the arm of the energy being thrust against it, fingertips digging into the red mass. Rei's eyes were open in a mix of shock, horror, sadness, and realization. At the last possible second, the being had pushed away its energy barrier and attacked her core head on. It had already showcased the ability to absorb and devour other Angelic beings to increase its own power, but in her final moments, Rei had believed her self-destruction would eliminate that threat. She was wrong, she realized. The being had used its own energetic form to absorb all the energy she had used to charge her body, and now, she felt it attempting to absorb her as well. She had used every single ounce of her power to defeat the being, and now, she had nothing left to fight against it as it began to pull her body into itself.

"…Kazamaru… I'm sorry…"

Then, something thumped and the being's arm jerked, followed by a chorus of voices. "So…you think…it would be that easy to kill me…?"

"…Kazamaru?" The energy being's arm exploded away from Rei's chest as it was smashed like a toothpick. However, as the being howled in pain and Rei fell towards the ground, it quickly became apparent that, this time, it wasn't Kazamaru that had come to her rescue. It was an AT Field, and this rescuer let out a roar of such ferocity that it overshadowed the howls of pain from the being, and red eyes turned towards the sound to spy a mangled Evangelion Unit 01 rising from the ground.

"Ikari!"

"Shinji!"

The roar continued, and the ground quaked and shook, a halo of white light appearing over the head of Unit 01 once again, the green of its armor shifting to red, and its eyes burning red as well. Entrails hung from the gut of the Evangelion, and blood stained it, but still it continued to stand, defying all logic. However, Shinji knelt the unit down next to the fallen Unit 02 and placed the Evangelion's hand on the core of its cousin. "Asuka, I know what we have to do… Bind with the Evas…and together, we'll know where to go from there."

"But Shinji…that code…" Asuka knew what Shinji meant. The code that sacrificed the pilot in order to give the Evangelion incredible power for a short time was something kept quiet and secret for the most part, but even still she'd almost used it before Ryugi made his appearance and had saved she and Shinji from the MP Evangelions. To use it now when everything was already so dangerous seemed suicidal.

"I know what it does, Asuka…" Shinji's voice was stern, but at the same time, it was soft. "Just trust me…"

"Shinji…" Asuka's voice was calm. She knew what using the code could mean, but after almost losing her Shinji once, using the code along with him, one last hurrah, together, seemed better than the alternative. "Alright… I'll trust you."

Unit 02 was pulled into a standing position by the battered and bruised Unit 01, and as the two of them stood side by side, staring at the energy being as it regenerated its destroyed hand and arm, the two pilots uttered the Second Backdoor Code in unison.

"Invert Mode. Secret code: 'Future'."

"Invert Mode. Secret code: 'Future'."

The code, Future, was one of two given to all Eva pilots in secret. One "The Beast" abandoned all the humanity of the unit in order for it to become combat specialized, but the other removed the bestial attributes and focused completely on the soul and power of the pilot, unbinding any restraints left to meet the mission of the pilot at serious physical risk. As soon as Shinji and Asuka spoke the command, their entry plugs went black before pulsing back to life, the walls shining with blue and white light. Pain flooded both pilots for a moment as their bodies were forcibly pushed to sync with the Evas beyond any normal safe limits, but it soon vanished and dissolved into warmth, the jewel-like sections across their plug suits lighting up and shimmering. As the power enveloped them, their eyes began to glow with light, Shinji's with red, Asuka's with a brilliant green. The remaining armored sections of both Evangelions tore away, revealing glowing white light underneath as the transformation continued. Unit 02's body pulsed to the form of a female with brilliant ethereal red-orange hair and brilliant green eyes, even as Unit 01's form shimmered to that of a male with blowing golden-white hair and red eyes. Then, as the transformation of both Units completed, Unit 01 suddenly turned and embraced the form of Unit 02, their twin red cores meeting between them, and as they did, Asuka would hear a voice.

"I love you more than anything or anyone else in this world, Asuka. Separately, we aren't strong enough to defeat this thing, but together, our love can overcome anything… So, please… Become one with me, just this once…" It was Shinji's. With tears in her eyes, Asuka smiled and spoke.

"I'm yours, Shinji, from the top of my head to the bottoms of my feet, all of me with nothing left out. If that means we have to become even closer to defeat this thing, then I would gladly give all that I am to you. So, take all that I am, and together, we'll crush this damn thing once and for all!"

The embrace tightened and the white light from both cores shimmered until the two red orbs touched, and in a flash of light, the two Evangelions Units and their pilots merged, becoming one. Unit 02, born from Adam and containing its own S2 Organ, Unit 01, born from Lilith and holding an S2 Organ taken from one of the mightiest Angels ever to face off against the trio of pilots, and the full might of Shinji and Asuka's will to fight onward and their love for one another all combined to form a single entity of light and energy. Amidst the surging white energy, two red eyes burned with energetic flames, and in the center of its chest, two shimmering red orbs crackled with power. This was an Evangelion's true form, born from the heart of man and the unlimited power and life of the Angels. If Unit 01 alone had been likened to a god, then this form, this combination, was even more so. The energy being howled and roared in anger, an angry red blast firing free from the outstretched arm, only to impact harmlessly against the "skin" of the combined being.

XxXxXxX

All was color, and surrounded by warmth. Strands of black, white, bright blue, and shimmering gold whipped past the bodies of Shinji and Asuka as they floated in the center of the energy. His eyes burned red, hers a brilliant blue. Everything she felt, he could feel. It was all encompassing, like floating in an ocean of support, love, and stability. It felt right, almost as if this was how it was meant to be.

"Shinji…" Asuka's eyes were soft and she smiled at the young man. She could feel everything he felt for her, and she could feel every aspect of his being as if it were a part of her. She felt his love, his admiration, and his own brand of strength. This was her Shinji, plain and simple; kind, gentle, but full of strength. "I never knew…the depth of your feelings, and now I can feel them…all of them."

"You're not the only one… If I never feel anything else in my life, Asuka, I will always remember this feeling, this warmth, this closeness, and I will die happy knowing that I had the chance to share this with you, and no one else…" Shinji smiled softly and hugged Asuka to his chest before the two of them turned towards the walls of streaming energy. "But…we have something to finish once and for all…"

"Right. Let's do this, Shinji. One last time, and never again…"

XxXxXxX

The ground tore away like it was tissue paper as the combined might of Unit 01 and Unit 02, of Shinji and Asuka, let out a thunderous roar, energy shearing away the earth and peeling it back like the skin of a great orange as the full half size of the Black Egg was excavated. A pillar of white, black, and blue energy tore into the sky above the egg, growing higher and higher until massive white wings spread across the sky and off into the space beyond. The energy being roared its own challenge, its own wings rising higher to match as red and black energy crackled across its form, eyes red with fury and hatred.

"_I've had enough of you!"_ Shinji's disembodied voice tore through the Geofront accompanied by a roar from their combined form as both hands shot forward, a magnificent sword of pure AT Field surging into existence. Brilliant white ethereal flames flowed from it as Shinji and Asuka charged in, a thunderous sonic boom tearing through the air as the massive combined being smashed through the sound barrier and slammed into the defending red field protecting the other from harm.

"_That won't work anymore you bastard!"_ Asuka's voice tore free as the combination roared and thrust the sword through the red barrier, shattering it and sending the opposing beings careening into the side of the crater that had been created by the awakening of their merged state. Ground gave way and a thunderous torrent of black and red energy ripped through the ground, throwing the white being back through the air, only to catch itself with smaller wings of energy that pulsed into being. As the smoke from the eruption of power cleared, one thing suddenly came into view.

The black being floated into the air, raging torrents of cracking power flowing across it, however, its right arm burned with red flowing energy that fell towards the ground, dissipating into nothingness as it left the main body from a gash across the forearm. It was the equivalent of blood. The black being had at last been damaged. It didn't float there long, though. With a roar, it shot ahead, even as the white being flew ahead to meet it.

Energies met in a massive crackling blast that cast away clouds for miles as the clawed hand of the black being held off the sword of the white, both of them growling and roaring in challenge. Then, the black being's eyes pulsed with light. The blast was enormous, sending the white being to the ground as a red and white cross-shaped blast of titanic proportions shot into the sky bubbling with thousands of smaller explosions within it. Inside the energetic realm of the being's core, Shinji and Asuka screamed in pain. As the smoke began to clear and the white being moved to pull itself up, a black and red blur struck it with such force that the ground indented and a blue AT Field pulsed to life as the black being's claws hovered mere inches away from the twin cores of the combined white form, the field only barely holding them at bay.

"_Don't you dare lay a finger on my Asuka!"_ The white being's left arm shot forward through the field and grabbed the face and head of the black being before the white form roared along with Shinji's angry cry as the thing was thrown aside with terrible force, flipping across the ground and coming to rest nearby as the white being stood and recovered. A flash of light from the fallen form caused the white being to instinctively raise its sword and other arm to block, but a razor thin beam of light shot forth, cutting neatly between both the sword and the arm to strike at the chest of the white being, red energetic blood spraying free as both Shinji and Asuka cried in pain once again. Then, as the being stood, its injured right arm moved to face the stumbling white being, palm extended, before lances of red energy erupted from the arm, flying towards the standing white being.

"_Move it!"_ Asuka fought through the pain, pulling the white being back as the lances of energy warbled and distorted, becoming razor-sharp tendrils, not unlike the arms of a less formidable foe from many months previous. The sword in the right hand of the being flashed from side to side, blocking and cutting away at the red tendrils as they continued to come in greater and greater numbers. Then, to Asuka's horror, the tendrils latched onto the sword of AT Field, wrapping around it and the right arm of the white being, crushing it before more and more shot ahead to take advantage of the newly disarmed white foe. A bright blue AT Field intercepted these at first, but as dozens and dozens more suddenly burst free from the second arm of the black being, the AT Field was cut through like a knife through a sheet of paper, and the lances simultaneously lurched through the hole, ripping away the field and ripping into the white body, the red bloodlike energy spraying from multiple injuries. _"Not a fucking CHANCE IN HELL!"_

As Asuka roared, so did the white being as the red eyes pulsed and a blade of AT Field shot through the tendrils, cutting them neatly in two as the arms shot to the sides, casting them away, along with a good portion of the bloodlike energy. The black being reacted quickly, both arms moving upward and outward before swinging around and releasing more red lances of energy in a torrent. It looked like a hailstorm of red shimmering arrows that shot towards, and rained down upon, the white being. With another white pulse from the white being's eyes, hundreds of tiny blue AT Field sections pulsed into being, deflecting and stopping the onslaught. However, as the rain continued, the black energy being opened its mouth, red energy collecting in a massive torrent before a tremendous blast of energy shot forth, slamming into the AT Field of the white being. The feet dug into the surface of the Black Egg, desperately trying to hold on as the force of the blast was increased and streams of white energy began to trail from the surface of the white being. Even with the AT Field up, the blast was so incredible that the energy released from it was eroding away at the white combination's being. Inside the core, Shinji and Asuka struggled to hold on. The white of their bodies were marred with red lines and blood flowed freely, dripping down into the depths of the void in which they floated.

"Shinji…I don't think we have enough. That thing keeps attacking when we can't dodge. It forces us to defend…and then attacks us through our defenses." Her voice was pained with the strain as she felt her body, the being's body, being slowly erased from the beam of energy outside. "Even together, I don't think we can do this. That…fucking thing is just too much." But Shinji's strained and pained voice came from beside Asuka.

"No… I refuse to accept that as a possibility." Shinji's eyes looked to Asuka's, tired, drained, but still determined. "We've sacrificed too much to let this be the end of us. Just because that thing is stronger than what we are right now, it doesn't mean we can't beat it."

"Shinji…"

"No matter how big and strong it is… it's just a single being comprised of parts mashed together. It has a single goal and drive. But us… We're two. There's more of us than there are of them…" Shinji looked ahead towards where he knew the black being was. "My mother said to me…that destiny's power is the strength of the heart. And right now, who can honestly say that they have a stronger heart than you and I?" Outside, as Shinji spoke, the two red cores of the white being began to pulse with white light from within as they started to move closer together. "My heart, your heart, even Rei's heart and Ryugi's heart…they're stronger than anything I've ever seen. They've conquered unspeakable odds, and pushed us to victory more than once. Don't you see, Asuka? That's the true strength of this form, and of each and every person out there. Their heart is what drives them to strive to do more, and pushes them!" The twin cores pulsed brighter and brighter, until they touched, the light shining from behind the black and red beam of energy that ate away at the white being. "Well, I'm done moping and feeling sorry for myself! I don't care what happens to me, but I'll be damned if I let everyone's sacrifices be in vain!" Asuka could only watch as Shinji poured his heart out to her. She could feel it all, his love, strength, and determination. It flowed through her and rekindled her own famous fighting spirit.

"You're right, Shinji. You're right! This stupid bastard thinks it's won. It has us backed into a corner, but that's when human beings do crazy things. If we lose by simply giving up, we gain nothing but a quick death. But if we die trying, die fighting for what we believe in, we have a chance to win this, and make everything we've given count for something." The twin cores began to merge together, pushing into one another as Asuka spoke as well. "We're the pilots of Evangelion Unit 01 and Evangelion Unit 02. We're charged with the task of saving the world from any Angel threat that decides to show itself, and this bastard has shown itself for long enough. I'm done getting my ass kicked. I'm done getting kicked around. And I'm done giving two shits weather or not I live through this. If we die, we die together, if we live, we live together. And no matter what happens, we will DO THIS together."

As Asuka finished speaking, she pulled Shinji to her and kissed him, the cores merging into one single core. Light surged free from the white being as warmth pulsed and flowed through both Evangelion pilots. A point of light appeared over the head of the white being before it expanded and flattened, forming into a golden halo of light, and as it did, and eruption of power halted the beam of energy and threw the being back across the crater, its eyes wide and burning red as it gripped its injured form and watched a new form take shape.

Energy flickered like flames over the body of the merged form before a wave of light washed down from the top of the being's head to its feet. The energy form was now solidly protected by a set of translucent silvery white armor. Burning red energy eyes had solidified to red orbs set within a helmet, a single horn sprouting from the front and bending backward with the sides of the helmet extending backward, accentuating the rock hard stare of the red glowing eyes. The tips of the fingers were tipped like pointed claws, and spiked sections protruded from the knees and elbow joints. For all intents and purposes it appeared like a new Evangelion stood opposing the black energy being, but the exceptions were a set of six white, feathered wings that flowed freely from the back of the silvery Eva, a shimmering golden halo of light, and a bright red glowing core sitting within the chest, proudly exposed to the elements. A red line of energy suddenly tore through the rubble of the ground and halted in front of the Silver Eva as its right hand moved to grab it, the energy pulsing into a familiar red shape, the Lance of Loginus. It too, suddenly pulsed with light, its tip splitting apart, hundreds of thousands of tiny filaments expanding and growing to form the silvery bladed end of a spear. The Ultimate Weapon and the Ultimate Form of humankind's heart stood facing down the conglomeration of greed and anger, even as an aura of white energy poured through the sections of armor, showing the true form still sat underneath.

The black being did not wait to strike as the spear finished its transformation, and a thunderous blast of red and white energy spiraling forth from its open mouth, its eyes and core burning hot, but with a fierce clash, the Lance shot forward, the tip striking the front of the blast and causing it to spray harmlessly aside, as a swipe of the weapon split the beam in half, a thunderous wave of force traveling down the blast to strike home, carving a gash into the core of the black being. Blood red energy erupted from the wound, and howling roars tore the field. Angry red lines of energy exploded free from the boiling red lifeblood and tore towards the new threat with renewed vigor. A choir of voices sounded and the free left hand of the Silver Eva shot across the space between the two forms, an AT Field slamming down like a hammer of judgment from above to crush the being into the ground, the red energy fizzling before it could even make contact.

"This is the strength of my heart, and of Asuka's heart!"

"This is the manifestation of our will, of Humanity's will!"

The being roared as the full force of its power was unleashed. Dimensional warping ran rampant as the power of the blasts of power it unleashed ripped and marred reality itself. Every fiber of its being aimed to destroy the newly risen Silver Eva and the power of its Awakened Lance. A black halo of light appeared over its head and red, crackling wings of power tore free as it pushed all it had to crush the foe before it. A white and gold AT Field sprung up, catching the fury of the beast and shunting it aside before the Silver Eva reared back, gripping the Lance in hand.

"This is our future!"

"And we have the right to make it our own!"

Energy lashed out, tore into the Silver Eva's AT Field, smashed into it, and tried everything it could to pierce it, to annihilate it, to remove it from reality, but no power the black beast unleashed could conquer it, dent it, or make it yield. It was the light of Shinji and Asuka's combined souls, a sanctuary that no one could breach, that nothing would be able to strip away or degrade. This was the might of humanity, the power of creation, and the strength of the heart.

"This is your end!" Shinji cried out as the Lance was pulled back, the wings bracing for the throw that would end it all.

"The road stops here!" Asuka pushed all that she was into the area around her as Shinji followed suit. Their bodies glowed with a golden glow as they continued. "Take it all! Our love!"

"Our determination!" Shinji's eyes burned as he shouted. The ground rumbled and quaked as the forfce that was about to unleash idled, growing more and more powerful, pieces of ground rising into the air as the AT Field continued to hold off the relentless assault of the black being. "And the light of our souls! For my mother, for Ryugi, for all the pain and suffering that you've caused countless people, EAT THIS!"

"SWEIN-HUNT!" The Lance exploded forward, propelled by all six wings, the full might of both arms, and all the strength of the being's legs and AT Field. A howling shockwave tore across the crater, ripping the angry red energy away like nothing, dissipating it into shreds as the Lance glowed, collapsed into a single streak, and accelerated to impossible speeds, decimating Mount Matsushiro and carving a scar across the landscape that could be viewed from space, stretching across the width of Japan simply from the force of the impact. As Shinji and Asuka looked on, the black being had once more retreated into the sanctity of its Ultimate Shield, however, in the blink of an eye, the field was broken, red cracks erupting around it as the whole thing shattered like a massive red and black egg, streamers of white light pouring free as the black being was ripped free, the power of the lance pushing it into the sky before it was completely torn through, a vortex of spinning energy ripping it apart with a thunderous explosion that could be seen in the sky as far away as mainland China, and even as a spot of light in the skies of Hawaii.

XxXxXxX

Cheers erupted from within the heart of Nerv Headquarters as all readings of the terrible force were destroyed completely by the power of the awakened Lance. Maya stood and jumped into Aoba's arms, hugging the man and burying her face in his chest. He returned her embrace and could only smile. "They did it! They really did it! It's over! We've won! It's all over!" Tears streamed down Maya's face as she expressed her joy.

"Well done Shinji, Asuka… I knew you two could do it…" Misato simply smiled as she watched the live satellite feed from outside as the Silver Eva stood triumphantly over the remains of the Geofront and Nerv Headquarters.

"Well, that's a wrap… There's only one thing left to do now." Fuyutsuki looked on as the rest of the senior staff turned their attention towards him.

"Sir?" Misato looked at her superior questioningly.

"To see what happens next. They've fought for a future free from all this. These next moments are the first moments in a new chapter in all our lives. And right now, we must see how everything must go forward. They have a world, a future to build. Now we must see the choices they make. Will they be childish wants and dreams, or will they be something greater?" Fuyutsuki glanced at the photo of Yui Ikari one last time before he sighed, a soft smile crossing his old features, and allowed it to fall into the LCL below the catwalk. "The future is their dream, now."

XxXxXxX

As the Silver Eva stood, a soft voice came from behind the combined form.

"Sohryu, Ikari… It is time. With the threat gone, the future is free for us to choose and create." The form of Rei Ayanami, still in her semi-angelic state stood behind them, her blue hair blowing softly in the breeze. The mighty being nodded and turned to face the form of Rei as she reached out and touched her right hand to the exposed core, her left gripped the awakened spear, and as the three entities merged into one being, with Rei, everything around them suddenly went white, a dome of light slowly spreading outward and encompassing the destroyed Geofront, and soon all of Japan, and the rest of the planet…

XxXxXxX

The white void stood spread out before them, a blank slate that could be written as they so chose. With the power they held within themselves, the world itself could be fundamentally altered to suit whatever future they wished to craft. Shinji looked around and spied Rei, and spoke. "Ayanami, did you do this?"

"Yes." Rei nodded and looked around. "Our battle with the being and the forces of Seele has destroyed many lives, lives that were taken from the world without due cause. This is our chance to right what has been wrong, and make the future one where we can all be happy."

"So what you're saying is that we literally have the power to create any kind of world we want?" Asuka walked up next to Shinji and looked questioningly at Rei.

"Not quite…" The fourth voice that sounded caused all heads to turn, and one particular set of red eyes to tearfully open in hope. Before the three of them stood the body of a young man with green eyes and brown hair, and behind him was another boy with red eyes and silver hair. Ryugi Kazamaru and Kaworu Nagisa.

"Kazamaru…!" Rei's hopeful gaze tore into Ryugi's heart, but he sighed and looked downtrodden as Kaworu spoke up.

"There are limits to what can be created here. This must be a world of either Lilith or Adam, it cannot be both. Those are the rules that all of us must follow. To coexist is impossible. Our kind is not meant to mingle with the children of Lilith." Kaworu looked to Ryugi, to Rei, and then to Shinji and Asuka. "I have already made my choice. I will die for the sake of your kind, but Kazamaru-kun is different. He is both Adam and Lilith, and having accepted his Angelic form, he cannot live in a world of Lilith…"

"So, if we decide to let ourselves live, we would be killing Ryugi?" Shinji looked both hurt and angry. "How can it be like that? After everything we fought for, everything HE fought for! How can we possibly be asked to make that choice…"

"Yeah! We've kicked more asses in the last few hours than we have in the last few months, and now, after everything, you're telling us that a world of happiness, with all of us, is impossible?" Asuka glared at Kaworu, who's smile only faded slightly.

"You've seen the kinds of things that happen when Angels and Humans linger on the same world. If you choose to do nothing, the same tragedies will unfold as one side attempts to out-do the other. It is the nature of life to fight for competition and survival, and destroy that which they see as a threat."

"Nagisa…is right…" Rei spoke as all heads turned to look at her, except Ryugi, who's head hung down and his gaze fixed off to the side. "One or the other…is the only way." The emotion was thick in her voice as her red eyes looked to Ryugi.

"But Ayanami, what about you! You're part Angel too! If you take this path, you'll be killed as well!"

"That isn't true, Shinji…" Ryugi spoke, his eyes only barely rising from the floor to look at Shinji, Asuka, and finally Rei. "Rei is born from Lilith…not Adam. She is still human, even if she can produce an exceptionally powerful AT Field… She'll be able to live in a new world populated only by humans, because, at her core, she too is human…"

"Kaza-maru… Please… D-Don't force me to make this choice…" Rei ran to Ryugi and embraced him, causing his eyes to become filled with tears to match hers. "I… I can not live happily without you…" She looked up to him, and Ryugi felt his soul crack in half from the sorrow. "You told me once that your purpose in life…was to make me happy. Please… Do not force me to do this." As Ryugi looked into Rei's sorrow-filled eyes, he wanted nothing more to tell her that everything would be alright. But, he knew that if he did, it would be the biggest lie that he had ever told. He had never lied to Rei before, and as hard as it would be for him now, he could not bring himself to lie to her.

"Rei… I love you more than life itself, but…our destinies…aren't meant to be together…" Tears poured from Rei's eyes as Ryugi spoke, but he knew he had to continue. "I swear to you, no matter how alone or afraid you feel, I will always be there in your heart…to guide you, to give you strength. If there is a way for you to be happy in this new world without me, I know you will find it." He sniffled and his voice cracked as a tear rolled down his cheek. "My task in this world was to make you happy, that was my purpose…the one thing I felt was true more than anything else, and after all of this…I did… I made you happy, so happy it hurt… The tears in your eyes are evidence enough of that." The look of soul-splitting sorrow in Rei's eyes intensified, as it pain of her loss threatened to split his own heart in two. "I've given you all I can give, Rei… But if I stay with you…Shinji and Asuka will never have the peace that they fought so hard to attain, and I could never force them to live through that."

"Kazamaru… Thank you… Thank you for giving me the chance to know what true happiness and love feels like, to know what it feels like to be loved and desired by another…" Rei unwillingly pulled herself away from Ryugi, gently, slowly, and softly, until just their hands were touching. Her eyes closed and her tears still came as she continued. "My heart and my soul will always belong to you, Kazamaru. All that I am…" Warmth flowed between them as Ryugi's saddened face moved into a gentle, final smile as he and Kaworu began to fade away.

"Farewell Ikari-kun… I'm glad that, at the end, I could finally bring you peace…" And Kaworu was gone.

"I love you, Kazamaru. Now and always…" Rei's grip tightened on Ryugi's hand, and she felt his do the same.

"I love you, too, Rei…" After a short pause, when all that was left of Ryugi was his outstretched hand as it held Rei's, his voice sounded one last time. "Goodbye, Rei Ayanami…" And his fingers left Rei's hand.

The silence of the white void was permeated only by the soft sound of Rei's sobs as she let her hands hang limply at her side, her right hand's fingers gently rubbing together, remembering the final touch of her love. "Goodbye…Kazamaru…" She felt so torn and alone, the warmth of his touch being the only thing that she focused her body on, until she felt a soft hand on her back.

"Ayanami, that dumkopf loved you enough to throw away his last chance at life. I know it hurts right now, and you feel so alone, like you don't matter, but Shinji and I…we'll always, always be there for you." Rei turned to look to Asuka as the redhead smiled softly, tears barely visible in the corners of her blue eyes. "After all… What are friends for…?"

"Th-Thank you, Sohryu…" Rei wiped her eyes and stood as Shinji too placed his hand on her shoulder.

"We've always had your back before, and things aren't going to change now…" Rei nodded and Shinji glanced to Asuka who gripped his hand. "Well, Ayanami, when you're ready… We have a future to create…"

"Yes, we do…" Rei closed her eyes and a glow began to form from her heart, expanding until it spread across the whole of her entire body.

XxXxXxX

The white glow outside faded slightly as the form of Rei Ayanami rose into the sky, massive wings spreading from her back as she grew in size. As she did, chunks of earth began to float into the air, spinning along with her higher and higher, until the form of Rei's body floated, her arms spread across the whole of the Earth. Golden light pulsed into being between her palms and then dropped to the ground of the planet below her, a wave of light moving across the surface of the planet. Where once destruction had reigned, new life sprang forth. The red waters of the ocean suddenly changed to their former blue glory as the wave flowed over the surface of the waves. Life returned to the sterilized and broken South Pole, removing the damage that the Awakening of Adam had caused in Second Impact. The damaged and broken Geofront was rebuilt, the rocky surface settling over the Black Egg, and the city of Tokyo-III being reborn as the mountains around it and the lakes created by countless Angel explosions were restored to their pristine glory. However, the most miraculous was yet to come.

The form of Rei suddenly shrunk, two objects falling from her as she passed through the surface of the Geofront and into the underground layer. One was the form of the Silver Eva, which slowly faded away to reveal a torn and damaged Unit 01, and the other was the form of the Awakened lance, which sliced neatly into the ground outside the pyramid building. The smaller Rei, now simply the size of an Evangelion, knelt over the form of Unit 01, and reached into the chest before pulling something out, the Eva's eyes pulsing with white light momentarily and it struggling before its eyes died and it lay still. Orange-red LCL dripped from the form's hand, as a figure was lay to rest gently on the surface of the Evangelion's core. The form of a woman, dressed in an orange and white suit, a small set of mechanical wing-like structures on the back, which looked like a downgraded plugsuit, lay softly on the surface. Slowly, green eyes opened to spy the form of the biomechanical Evangelion, and weakly Yui Ikari wiped a few strands of brown hair away from her face.

Then, with a final pulse of energy, the mighty form of Rei Ayanami floated to the ground, the white light fading from her body, the mass shrinking, leaving her gentle, naked body on the ground, breathing slowly and steadily. With a hiss, the plug hatch of Unit 01 pulled away and opened, revealing Shinji and Asuka as they crawled free, and out into the restored Geofront. This was their first breath of their future. A future without Angels trying to kill them, a future that they had fought for with all they had. And as the sun began to set on the longest day they had ever experienced, they held each other, knowing that tomorrow would bring a new day.

XxXxXxX

To be Continued


End file.
